A Fox and his Vixens
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Naruto gets thrown into a situation every man dream of after an amazing night at home. NarutoxKushinaxMassive harem. Rated M. Pure Smut. Also on Adult fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you didn't read the new lemon I just put up, this chapter is the same as the Kushina chapter for Naruto's Busty Ladies as I will delete that in 24 hours. This will have only four girls getting Naruto before going on to the next lemon story I want to do. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: BDSM, tit and blow-job, cosplay, public-sex, anal, dirty talk, masturbation, MILF, and incest.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Kushina**

Standing in the shower was one Naruto Uzumaki, letting the water cool down his warm body. Why was he so hot? His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had accidentally gave him a perfect view of her giant tits and luscious bottom in the kitchen. Having to eat quickly or else have his mother figure out he was hard, he rushed up the stairs and threw himself into his shower.

"Why does Kaa-chan have to be so hot?" Naruto groaned to himself as he looked at his still hard wood looking back at him. Thinking of his mother made his member twitch a little. Kushina was the MILF every man wanted, even his friends at school had said something about his mother. He beat the crap out of them. She was his mother! Only he could fuck her! "W-Wait…." Naruto said to himself as he realized what he had just thought.

"I-I can't think like this." He shook his head, desperately trying to get his mother out of his head. "She's my mother." Naruto reminded himself. 'Yeah, Your single mother.' A darker part of him reminded that his father had died a few years ago.

The horny teen remembered her mother and her amazing figure. She stood at 5'5 and had an hourglass figure with all the right curves that were hugged with whatever she wore. Kushina had straight red hair that stopped at her shapely womanly hips that held her juicy plump ass that just showed off her curvy body. Her chest, just thinking of it made him twitch in desire as she had an H-cup that everyone wished to motorboat and buried between.

Kushina Uzumaki was standing in the kitchen with a disappointed look on her beautiful face. She knew what she was doing was wrong in society's eyes but she didn't care anymore. The red haired MILF wanted her son. Kushina intentionally gave her son peaks at her form, hoping he'd do something only for him to leave quickly after eating. Her son had taken care of her since his father had passed.

Naruto took charge in the money flow with the help of Kushina, as he went to school where he got amazing grades. Naruto was someone who she depended on and she first found herself falling in love with her son after they accidentally kissed. It was a year ago that she had almost fallen off a stool in the kitchen when Naruto had caught her, only to catch her lips as they were both sent to the floor. It was a shameful night for Kushina as she had masturbated to her son for the first time.

~Flashback~

The Uzumaki woman was on her bed doing an act she had done for years to sustain her overwhelming lust she had after her husband died. The only thing was that she was masturbating about her son who she just shared a kiss with. While it was short, the kiss was greater than anything she'd ever experienced with his own father.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" Kushina moaned out her son's name as she fingered her gushing pussy with two fingers. Her other hand gripping her heaving chest as she imagined her son was on top of her, claiming her as his woman. "Fuck your naughty Kaa-chan! This dirty Kaa-chan needs to be fucked by her big strong Sochi-kun!" Her wanton moans resounded through her bedroom as she continued to pinch and twist her nipples while aggressively fingering herself. "My body is so hot." She moaned heavily as she licked her supple lips in need.

Taking her hand on her teat away, she began to suck lewdly on it. She imagined it was Naruto's cock inside as she slobbered her fingers with her tongue. "I need it!" She shouted out, putting her second hand on her vagina and began to pinch her clit. "Fuck this lonely MILF! She wants her Sochi's cock deep inside!" She shouted out harder. Just as she was about to climax she grabbed the vibrator that was stored in her drawer.

Turning around, thrusting her luscious ass into the air, she plunged the toy deep inside her twitching cunt she imagined it was Naruto's member. "YES! You're inside me! You're inside your Kaa-chans pussy!" Kushina moaned out, her breasts squashed against her bed sheets, plunging her toy doggy-style. "Stir me up! Stir up my pussy even further!" She begged the imagination of her son fucking cock. "I'm suck a bad mother but I don't care!" Kushina continued to wail while roughly fucking her twat. Her hand roughly pinching and pulling at her plump tit flesh and nub. "I want my strong baby boys' cock inside me!" She yelled out, her climax about to hit her like a train. "C-C-C-CUMMINGGGGG!" The red haired beauty shouted to the heavens as she dirtied her bed with her female juice.

After such an amazing climax, she let her arched back fall to the bed. She huffed harshly with a large blush. "I-I-I'm so…terrible. Masturbating to my Naru-chan." She whispered to herself. The next day she couldn't look her son in the eyes without feeling aroused.

~End Flashback~

Just remembering that made Kushina's pussy lips gush a little. "I'm such a bad mother. Lusting after my son." She told herself before shaking her head. Clearing her mind, she went to the bathroom to get the laundry, completely forgetting her son was in the shower.

Washing his spikey blonde hair, Naruto noticed that he was still hard as ever and the memory of his mother's delicious body could not escape his mind. "Fuck." He whispered to himself as he knew he could only get rid of it one way. As he began to stroke himself off while muttering his mother's name, he never heard the click of the bathroom door open and close.

With a soft hum, Kushina entered the bathroom with a small smile and basket in hand. When she opened the door she saw a sight that she would never forget. Inside the shower was her son, naked at the day he was born, stroking his massive rod. 'Oh my God!' Kushina thought to herself with a blush forming on her pale skin. 'He must be eleven inches!' Naruto's member was larger than his fathers by six inches and thicker than his by two inches. Just seeing this monster made her pussy wetter than before.

"Kaa-chan." Violet eyes widened when she heard her little boy moan out her name while stroking himself. 'H-H-H-He's masturbating…to me?!' Her mind was in shock to realize her son was getting off to her. "Suck me. Suck off my cock you dirty slut." Naruto's dirty demands turned Kushina on and she was tempted to reveal herself and do just what he was demanding but stopped herself. 'I-I-I can't do this!' She yelled to herself, regaining some of her composure before she committed the act.

As she was about to run away, a little devil Kushina appeared on her shoulder. The mini Kushina was dressed in a revealing devil costume and spoke in a sultry voice. "Oh, come on! You know you want that! Just look at him!" Devil Kushina pointed at the jerking teen. "Just go in and fuck that Adonis! Who cares if he is your son! That makes it hotter!" The words made the women's blush grow ten-fold, making her face resemble her hair.

Kushina couldn't help but agree with that point. The idea of doing something so taboo was, in fact, a major turn on. As she was about to move, an angel Kushina popped on her other shoulder. "No! If you do this you will never return to being mother and son!" The voice of reason made Kushina stop in her tracks.

The Devil Kushina glared at the white angel. "Oh please! I know you want to fuck that too!" The angel blushed in embarrassment. "Fine!" She huffed in slight defeat at seeing Kushina was not able to go inside the shower and ride her son. "Just take his underwear and fuck yourself on that!" She demanded.

"That sounds better than crossing that line." The angel side agreed before both popped off her shoulder. The busty red head was in her own mind before doing what she knew was wrong. "Sochi!" Kushina said, not letting it known that she had watched him jack off. She giggled quietly when she heard him sputter in surprise.

"Y-Y-Yeah Kaa-chan?!" 'Fuck! Did she see me?!' He asked himself with a large blush. Her dismissal made him release a breath of relief. "I'm doing some laundry before going to sleep!" she announced making Naruto nod. "Alright Kaa-chan! Night!" The blonde said with a happy smile. Happy because he was not caught and happy his mother was getting some rest after a hard day at working as a principle at his school.

Kushina smiled with a small blush before grabbing all the dirty clothing. Slipping one of his underwear in her shirt pocket, she walked out of the bathroom and down to the laundry room. Locking the door, she tossed the basket in the washer before taking out the garment she stole. Taking it to her face, she blushed harder as it had the distinct smell of Naruto on it. Pussy now gushing she slipped two fingers down her skirt, past her G-string, and into her pussy lips. Gently rubbing her labia, she moaned hotly as she breathed in his scent.

Just his scent alone was making her mind go crazy. "I want you, Naru-chan." She whispered to herself as she imagined her son was fingering her drenched pussy. Stopping for a second, she leaned on the washer and parted her legs. Plunging her fingers back in, she moaned harder as she took in more of his scent. "Oh! I want that beautiful member inside me! You're so big!" Kushian squeaked out after hitting a sensitive spot in her pussy. The rocking of the machine against her moist lady lips increased the pleasure.

"You're so much bigger than your father!" Moaning harder she began licking at his underwear. "I want your cock!" She squealed out, climaxing much quicker than before. Huffing in slight tiredness, she looked back at the underwear before getting a lewd smile. Finally, after a few minutes of inner thoughts, she made her decision. "I don't give a fuck anymore. I want my baby boy inside me again." Kushina said to herself with a seductive giggle.

Naruto, after getting out of the shower, felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Someone must be thinking of me.' He thought to himself before shrugging it off and got ready for bed. He didn't know, at the time, that he was about to having the greatest night of his young life.

Late into the night, Naruto had fallen asleep, his dreams filled with ramen, and Ksuhina took this time to put her plan into action. Dressed in a flimsy bra and see-through panties, she slowly opened the door of her son's room. "Naru-chan. Are you awake?" Getting nothing in response, she smirked.

Walking inside, she softly closed his door before creeping up to her son's sleeping form. 'He looks so peaceful.' She mused to herself as she looked at her son's naked upper body that was twisted to the side and drool leaking down his lips.

"I'm sorry Sochi." Kushina softly apologized to her son as she sat at the edge of his bed, slowly trailing her fingers along his abdomen up to his face. "But I can't hold it in anymore." She said to herself and Naruto as she gently stroking his cheeks. Leaning down she finally gave her son the much needed kiss she had desired for the past year. Her taste buds were alive as she immediately fell in love with her son's taste.

Moaning shamelessly, Kushina leaned on the bed, her body right next to her son as she continued to bash at his tongue. 'Oh!' She thought to herself in surprise when Naruto began to kiss her back along with his strong arms wrapping around her frame, bringing her closer to him. Violet eyes shot open to see azure blue looked back into violet with absolute love and lust.

Naruto had woken up when he felt a body sit on his bed but kept silent. He knew it was his mother and he was shocked that she was sneaking into his room. The shock grew when he felt her sexy fingers trail up his body. 'K-Kaa-chan!' The blonde thought happily when his mother gently stroked his face before leaning down and captured his lips in a quickly getting heated kiss.

After getting fed up with being idle in the kiss, he brought his arms around her smaller frame and kissed back. Kushina's sweet tongue made Naruto's mind hazy as he wanted to taste more of his mothers' natural taste. 'I want her!' He shouted in his mind as violet finally looked into his blue.

"My, my, Kaa-chan." Naruto finally said after looking at his mother with smoldering hot eyes. "Who would have thought you were so horny you would try and fuck your own son." He let out a mock sigh. "What a shameful mother I have." While he was talking his hands were not idle, roaming all over Kushina's womanly body.

The busty MILF was wide eyed in shock at her son's sudden boldness as his strong hands were making her shake in lust. "I-" She was interrupted when Naruto captured her full lips in a deep kiss. She could only moan louder in response, falling deep into the passion, as Naruto rolled over so he was directly above his mother.

Holding himself up with his forearm, he continued to ravage his mothers' mouth, making sure she was too stunned to make any move to stop him. 'I can't believe he's making me feel this good!' Kushina thought in delirious lust. "Oh…Naru-chan." She was able to moan out between the tongue battle.

Naruto needed to hear more of his angel of a mothers' pleasure filled voice. Leaving her lips, both missing the other, he leaned back down. His hot breath sending shivers to run along her spine. "You're mine Kaa-chan." His husky voice made her moan softly before letting out a louder one when Naruto groped her jugs over her clothing.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She hissed out. Hearing his mother curse shocked Naruto as she usually only used shit or damn but never fuck. The slow in his hand movement let Kushina gain control of her body. "My turn." Kushina's sultry whisper made Naruto's skin prickle before their positions were reversed.

The red haired bombshell looked at her son with unrestrained lust. Running her fingers over his body, the blush on her face intensified at the hard muscles. Dirty images of Kushina being trapped underneath his strong body caused her to let out a shuttering sigh and closing her sinful purple eyes.

Reopening them, she looked to her son with a devious smirk. "You're right Naru-chan." Kushina agreed with her son. "I am a naughty Kaa-chan. I peaked at you in the shower." She took great pleasure at the blushing face of her son. "And I was pleasantly surprised. Who knew you were so well endowed." Resting her ridiculous body on her son she slowly grinded her clad pussy against his clothed erection.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Naruto nodded slowly, losing his mind as the feeling of Kushina so close to his cock was becoming very hard for him to not take her right now. "I have been masturbating to you for an entire year. I think of you coming into my room and fucking me in my sleep. I even got off on your underwear tonight." Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief when Kushina revealed her sinful secret.

"I want this." Grunting, Naruto looked at his mothers' fondling hand against his junk. Her delicate small hands were pleasing even thought it was not directly on him yet. "Fill your Kaa-chan with me baby. I love you." She confessed with a small smile and giant blush.

Wide blue stared into purple before Naruto brought her into a deep kiss and big hug. Kissing for a minute, he let her go. "I love you too Kaa-chan! I've loved you for so long!" The blonde admitted.

The soon to be lovers smiled at one another. Kushina's smile, however, took a slutty turn when she felt the rod between her fingers twitch lewdly. "Let your Kaa-chan take care of you." The mother placed butterfly kisses along her son's body, licking at his chest, before reaching his pajama pants. With a swift tug, she was greeted to the giant member that she craved for. 'W-Wow!' The red head thought with deep desire. It was even bigger than she thought and the smell was intoxicating.

"K-K-Kaa-chan." Naruto's voice made her leave her daze and look to her lovely son who had a giant blush and looked away. "I-I-I'm a virgin." The confession made Ksuhina blush as well.

"Heheh." She giggled softly when she saw his bashful expression. "Don't worry, my love." She cooed out, her tongue dangerously close to licking his veiny member. Pink cunt lips were now creating a giant stain on her underwear and nipples begging to break free from her brazier and sucked on. "Kaa-chan will teach you everything." Giving the prick a long lick, she slowly rolled her tongue around the engorged head, lapping at his pre-jiz.

"F-Fua!" Moaned the blonde teen laying as still as he could for his mother. Her long tongue bathed his pulsing rod in saliva. Kushina's saliva was so hot and pleasing to Naruto, it took all he could to not explode on his mothers' beautiful face. "K-Kaa-chan is sucking my dick!" The horny teen yelled out, pushing his head back into his pillow.

Kushina was giving her son's member much needed attention while gently fondling his sack. What she was not licking she was jacking off at a nice slow pace. Her goal was to make her son get crazy in lust and take charge. The female Uzumaki was always a rough lover and always wanted Minato, who was always gentle, to fuck her like a bitch in heat. His pained groans and twitching hands were a giveaway that he was getting close to breaking.

Gently kissing his cock head, she placed the tip in before looking at her son. Not feeling her move, he looked down to almost stop breathing as Kushina's gaze caused him to blank. Smirking around his cock, she plunged the whole thing. His mushroom head hitting the back of her throat in one go.

"AH!" Naruto roared out in pleasure. Legs shook and quivered in need as Kushin slowly bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking away at what she had just ate. After several more minutes of throat fucking her son, Kushina blushed neon red when she felt Naruto's hands framing her face. 'Thank God! Fuck you're Kaa-chan's throat!' She pleaded in her head. Naruto could somewhat read the message so he did as commanded.

Bringing her head to the tip, he slammed her skull back down while thrusting his hips up. Eyes watered at the rough feeling of Naruto forcing all of his monstrous member into her oral pathway. "Fuck!" Roared Naruto while skull fucking his mother with wild abandonment. "You fucking slut! Do you know how long I wanted to fuck this mouth?! It's so tight! I don't think I'll last any monger!" Naruto's dirty shouts made Kushina plunge shaky fingers deep into her gushing pussy. Long nails pleased her walls, warming herself up for her son's prick that was hammering away at her throat.

After five more minutes of rough deep throating, the son could feel the familiar knot grow in his loins. Kushina could feel her son about to cum from the twitching of his cock. She upped the pleasure by adding a bit of her teeth, gently massaging the foreskin. "That's right! Get me off! I'm gonna' fill this dirty mouth with cum before covering this dirty Kaa-chan with cum!" Not being able to hold back any longer, Naruto thrusted one more time. Holding her head at the base of his cock, he exploded all his stored lust for Kushina inside her tummy. His back arched almost painfully while releasing his jizz down her tight throat.

'Sooooo~~~! Good!' Kushina thought as she gulped up as much of his spunk as she could while her cunt lips tightened around her long fingers. Juices covered her fingers as she climaxed while tasting her Naru-chan's semen. 'Such a long climax!' The bombshell thought in bliss as his climax felt like it was going on forever. She couldn't get enough of her son.

The blonde cumming man kept pumping his hips while spewing inside Kushina's mouth, coating her in white. "F-Fuck!" He let out a small growl before falling down on his bed in exhaustion.

"T-T-Th-That was amazing." Naruto whispered in amazement after feeling the best climax of his life. It was all thanks to his mother. Looking down, after feeling himself still engulfed by Kushina, his cock twitched alive when he took in Kushina's form.

The mother was in her own world as she kept her mouth around Naruto's prick, licking all the juices that covered his waist. Eyes hungry in lust while slurping all his cum off, the lewd sounds were music to his ears and the sight of her lewd eyes that shone with cock hunger. "Ah!" Kushina finally let go of Naruto's member, letting out a loud pop, before sighing in happiness of the warm feeling Naruto's cum gave.

"Ah~!" She moaned throatily as she savored the feeling of Naruto's cum coating her skin and licking her lips in a slow sensual fashion. "Sochi tastes so good~." Kushina moaned out like a school girl. "Iya!" The woman yelped, however, when she found herself back to the bed. Her bra soon discarded by her son.

Blue eyes feasted upon the peach colored nipples of his mother's gorgeous bosom. With a lick of his dry lips, he grabbed the left teat with his mouth before grapping the other flesh and gently kneaded it. "Yes. Suck my tits." Kushina moaned, her slender arms holding Naruto's head closer to her bosom. The child didn't need to be told twice before gently biting at her flesh. The reaction made him smirk. "FUCK!" She screeched out, her legs stiffening to breaking point, as she climaxed all over her son, the panties absolutely holding nothing back.

Growling, he left her teat before looking into her eyes. "Mine." Growling, Naruto impaled Kushina with his prick in one go. "F-Fuck!" Kushina yelled out once more at the feeling of his giant member pushing past where his father pushed her.

Naruto paid no mind to his mothers' arching back or wailing body. His only focus was to make his mother his and claim her pussy as his own. Nothing would stop him as his rod rampaged in Kushina's hot wet walls. Her pussy walls continuously accommodating to his punishing rod that slipped in and out of her cunt walls, each pump going deeper and deeper. All his thrusts hit her cervix, the resulting silent scream and juices coating his ramming tool made it easier for the boy to fuck his mother as a smoother pace.

The mushroom head brushed up against the entrance to her womb. Kushina's toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool streaming down her mouth, and her mouth set in a happy grin. Powerful thighs made sure the man above her didn't go too far before plunging back into its new home. She could feel his sperm-filled sacks of flesh bounce off her ass flesh every time his cock head hit the roof of her insides.

Hips still pumping at a fast tempo, they could feel the others heart beating through their connection. Moving his blue eyes up, he looked into the blank stare his mother now had as she bounced back and forth off his pole. "Mother." With upmost passion and love, Naruto kissed her like an animal, tongue sloppily covering her own in his saliva while keeping the thrusts deep and powerful.

Kushina thrashed and mewled beneath her massive meat son as each and every thrust jarred her entire curvaceous body. Sweaty tits bounced in his face, impacting Naruto's chest. The sweet feeling of his mothers' hard nipples against him, while looking into the erotic face of the glowing Kushina made him plow into her again and again.

"I-Iya!" The busty mother was finally able to speak words when she felt her son suck on her sweaty milk jugs that he was trying to inhale. Voice hoarse, she rasped out. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder you stud! Fuck your Kaa-chan's pussy! Fuck this dirty sluts cunt, dattebane!" She begged through hangered breaths and shrieks of pleasure when her son slapped her rippling ass.

"Fuck you're so tight, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled out between gritted teeth. "What a dirty slut you are!" Naruto slapped her ass, getting a pleased yelp from his lover. Placing his hand behind her head, he laid completely on her body and moved his hips in a jack hammering motion. His hips became a piston of power for Kushina's hungry cervix. "You're mine forever!" He claimed with a deep kiss.

Moaning shamelessly, the two were drunk on the feeling of one another's bodies that clung onto each other's sex organs. Disturbingly pleasing sounds only increased the heat between the two. And after several hours of love making, neither could hold themselves back from the explosion that would change them.

Now in a lotus position, Naruto released his mothers' mouth and threw his head between the crock of her neck. Naruto's hot breath against her sweaty skin made her more aroused. Her hands sunk into his sweat matted hair, making sure that his licking tongue made a mark on her beautiful flesh. "I-I'm gonna' fill this pussy up Kaa-chan!" With a harsh whisper Naruto announced his coming release inside his mother. "Let me cum inside! Let me make you pregnant! I want you to carry my child and fuck you so hard you'll never want anyone else!" Naruto roared out, spanking her ass until it was bright red.

Kushina's tight cunt walls continued to wrap itself around Naruto's rumbling prick until it was actually inside her womb. Head flung back, her lustrous red hair sticking to her sweat coated body, giving her an even more delectable appearance, she shouted out her pleasure. "YES! Fuck me Sochi! Make sure my pussy knows that you are its master! I don't want anyone else but my Naru-chan's manly dick inside me~~!" This bitch squealed out as her walls twitched around his twitching rod.

With an animalistic growl, Naruto captured his mother in a kiss that would be seen for porn-stars while soon exploding inside, filling her womb with sperm. Lustful eyes gazed into one another while moaning in release. Shuttering after such an amazing combined climax, Naruto and Kushina fell to the bed and promptly passed out.

~Next Day~

The morning sun had just peaked through the clouds and through the window of one Naruto Uzumaki's bedroom. In the bedroom laid the blonde with his unbelievably sexy mother attatched to the hips. Naked bodies tangled together in blissful sex induced sleep.

That sleep, for Kushina, was disturbed by the light shining in her closed eyes. Grumbling a little, she groggily opened her eyes to glare at the shads that did nothing to block out the sun. 'Stupid sun.' The mother then let out a pleased sigh when she felt something poke inside her nether regions. Confused she looked down only to have her purple eyes shoot open.

"N-N-Naru-chan!" She almost shouted out in shock. Kushina was on top of her naked son, her naked as well, with his giant man meat still deep within her pleasantly filled fuck-hole. 'I-I-It wasn't a dream!' The busty red head thought there sinful night was just her imagination but it was not! She was actually fucked by her son! And…she loved it!

"Mornin' Kaa-chan!" The voice of her son made her look down and see his cheeky smirk and bright eyes looking into her. She melted into the smile, smiling back at her son. Naruto had been awake for a couple of hours and it had taken all of his restraint to destroy him MILF mother with his morning-wood. The hard tool inside her twitched constantly as her pussy walls unconsciously squeezed him in her sleep. When she woke up, he was ecstatic because that could mean he would be able to fuck her again.

Now that he had finally fucked her, his desire to confine her to his bed and take her over and over had grew into a reality that he would make sure would happen today. "M-Mo-Morning, Sochi." Kushina stuttered her reply with a healthy blush on her wonderful skin.

Smiling, he rubbed his cheek into her lustrous red hair he loved so much. "Last night was amazing Kaa-chan. It was the best night of my life!" He exclaimed happily. The mother couldn't help but agree with him as the night before had been the best fuck she had ever gotten. "I-I agree." She finally spoke out, forgetting all the protest of this sinful act. "That was amazing Sochi. I-I-I love you." Kushina confessed, looking deep into her son/lovers' eyes.

Blue eyes widened in shock before closing in happiness. Hugging the busty red head closer, "I love you too Kaa-chan! I've loved you for so long!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Leaning up, the mother looked into her son's eyes before giving him a wet, passionate kiss. The kiss woke her inner demons of lust and his as well. The twitching rod deep inside her cunt muscles made her body heat up arousal.

"I'm glad." Kushina said, saliva connecting the two's lips, and looked at her son like a hungry lioness. "Now, how about we continue this." She suggested, tightening her lower mound around her sexy son's mushroom-head. "Ug!" Naruto groaned in pleasure at the hot cum filled walls constricting itself around his rod.

It was so squishy, hot, tight, and pleasing that it was almost unbelievable that she had given birth. 'I'm so lucky~~!' Naruto tanked Kami above that gave him such an amazing woman for him to love and her loving him back. "So naughty Kaa-chan." Moaned out the blonde, hands now roaming about his mother's creamy body.

Kushina sent him a saucy smirk. Lifting her hips up high, keeping only the purple tip inside her walls, she slammed it all the way down. "Fuck!" She growled out in lust at the hammer-rod that was so deep inside her womb. "Fuck this dirty Kaa-chan!" Kushina begged with sweat dripping down her luscious red locks.

Just the sight of his beloved mother bouncing on his prick, her sensual voice saying such dirty things, and her beautiful hair that seemed to shine in the small light of the sun peeking through the shades made him growl in deep arousal and need. Firmly gripping his mothers' bountiful hips, he thrusted up when she bounced down. The jiggling of her tits, made him lick his lips in desire to suck and milk them. Kushina's flesh orbs were one of the main attributes he liked about his mothers' bodies. To see them bouncing up and down right in front of his face was a dream come true and he couldn't wait to devour them once more.

The rhythm now screwed up, Kushina let out a throaty moan at the new pace. "Y-Yes!" She shouted out, not caring if her voice was too loud. Continuing to bounce like a whore, she grabbed her son by the shoulders and made him lean up. Slender arms wrapped around his head and secured him in her generous bosom. "Yes baby! Suck your Kaa-chan's tits! They need to be sucked on!" Kushina yelled out happily when Naruto's tongue lashed out and bathed her pink nipple in saliva.

The horny mother was now moaning like a whore with the most ahegao smile she could muster. "Fuck!" Naruto roared out between the heavenly milk jugs he was playing and sucking at. His body twitched in ecstasy when he ploughed his hips into her tight cunt lips that seemed to be even tighter than last night. His tight sack smacked against her full womanly ass with each pump and pull back. "You slutty bitch! I'm gonna' have to punish you for fucking your son so early in the morning!" His husky voice and demanding personality made her literal jelly.

Her head flew back, eyes rolling to the top of her skull, as she helped her son fuck her. Using his shoulders as leverage to made the thrusts deeper and rougher that before. The sickening sounds of their slapping flesh sent them both to utopia. His rough hands occasionally slapping her ass only made her moan harder. Spit was flying out of her mouth by now she was so drunk on her son's never decreasing pumps. "O-O-Oh GOD!" This bitch screeched out. Her nails dug into Naruto's skin, the teen grunted in slight pain but answered by throwing her down. "Yes! Fuck me! Claim this naughty Kaa-chan!" Kushina demanded of her son whose body now loamed over her.

Without saying anything, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. Tongue clashed against tongue before plunged his still ragging member back into its personal hole. The busy red head's back arched in ecstacy when her son began slapping her ass while nibbling at her leaking teats. "Fuck!" Naruto roared out. "You're tit milk is so good! This is mine now! You hear me?! You're mine now Kaa-chan! No one will ever be able to fuck this dirty body but me!" The teen was too deep in lust to notice his words of the fact that he was fucking her into the bed. The headboard slamming against the walls with each and every ram of his thundering man-hood.

"Yes!" Kushina squealed out. Her long arms wrapping her son in her embrace. Her hot breath against his ear. "Fill me up! Spurt all that seed inside this dirty mother! Spill your seed inside me you dirty mother fucker!" The alluring whisper combined with her legs holding her son deep inside her tight cunt made him lose the last control.

"MINE!" Naruto roared out, slamming his rod so far, piercing her cervix and spewed his load deep into his mothers' fuck-hole. Kushina's entire body stiffed when she felt her son spew his semen deep within her tight cunt walls. Eyes rolled to the back of her head, grinning, and letting out a silent scream before letting out the loudest yell she had for the strongest orgasm she has ever been given. "YESSS!" Bodies twitched erratically while they dumped all there cum on each other.

Naruto kept his face in his mothers' skin, biting at her skin and absolutely loving her sweaty taste. Everything about her was delicious and he wanted more and more of this tight walls squeezing all his seed out of his pulsing member. Kushina was in the same boat as her mind was sent into the gutter as her world and body had become rocked by her son. Dirty images of what she had in mind flooded her head, which only prolonged her squirting female juices on the man-meat that would satisfy her for the rest of her life.

Minutes passed before Naruto shakily thrusted the last amount of his load into Kushina's gushing whore-hole. Shuttering for the last time, Naruto's head fell right between his personal fun-bags. The bombshell of a red-head hugged her sweaty son's form to her jiggling tits, where she was sure he would never leave. The suction she was feeling on her left teat only confirmed her prediction. "Heheh." She giggled while lovingly stroking Naruto's sweaty blonde locks. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing his head softly. "I love you, Naru-chan. Thank you for making your Kaa-chan feel so loved." Tears welled in her eyes as she was truly happy at this moment.

Naruto buried his face deeper into his busty mothers' bosom. Her natural body scent was like a drug to him and her sweet words made him want to show her how much he loved her. "I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto muttered, releasing her nubs. "I'd do anything to make you happy. You're my world." Confirming this, he placed a gentle kiss on his mothers' parted lips. The combined taste of him and her didn't deter him as he continued his love-filled kiss.

Ending the kiss, both let out a content sigh before snuggling close to one another. The afterglow of their morning session left them needing more but they held themselves back. Naruto cast his gaze back to his mother and thought of a wonderful idea to show her how much she meant to him. "Kaa-chan." Getting a melodious 'Hmm.' He continued on. "How about we go on a date tonight? I want to show you around." Kushina surprised her son with a wet kiss of happiness.

The bombshell didn't expect the sudden request of a date but she was happy none the less. "I'd love to Sochi, dattebayo!" She squealed out like a school girl. Giving out a chuckle Naruto held him mother closer, loving her hardened teats on his skin.

"I'm glad. Make yourself beautiful, not hard, because we're going to some place nice." Naruto promised his mother who nodded happily, too excited for what was in store for this night.

~That night~

The blonde Uzumaki was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a formal dining outfit, a black tux, tie, and a jacket thrown over his shoulder. 'Wonder what she's going to wear?' Perverted images of what his mother would wear came to his mind. A nosebleed soon began before his mothers' melodious voice reached his ears.

"Naru-chan." Looking at the top, his jaw dropped to the floor while a blush covered his entire face. Kushina had her blood-red hair tied in an elegant bun, a strand of beautiful red framed her face with very light make-up, showing off her natural beauty. The MILF was wearing a simple black dress that reached her ankles; a slit was cut from the bottom of the dress all the way to her mid-thigh. She wore matching black heels that showed off her powerful sexy legs. A simple purse and strap hung off her slender shoulders that, if one looked close enough, had little marks from her son's constant sucking of flesh.

"W-Wow!" Naruto could only say dumbly as his pants became slightly strained around his growing erection.

"Hehe." Kushina giggled at her son's stunned expression. 'Still got it!' Walking down the stairs she looked her son up and down and gained a blush of her own. "You look handsome too, Naru-chan." She complimented.

"Ah-Ah thanks Kaa-chan." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before offering his arm out. Giggling at the gentleman gesture she wrapped her arm around his. She made sure to press her luscious breasts against his arm.

Naruto drove him and his mother to the fanciest place in town. Parking, he led his mother from the car and into the place. "Wow. This is amazing, Naru-chan." Kushina said, holding on her son's arm.

"I'm glad Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled at his mother before seeing the waiter at the podium. "Two under Uzumaki." He informed the man. Seeing the reservations, the man led the two to the table set-up. Kushina was slightly shocked that it was this easy. With a sly smirk, she nudged her son gently. "You planned this, didn't you?" She playfully accused. The cheeky grin answered her question and she could only blush at her son's thoughtfulness.

Pulling his mothers' chair out and gently pushing it in, he sat down and made an order with her doing so as well. The waiter left and Kushina decided to tease her new lover. "So Naru-chan. Do you have any more surprises for this beautiful woman?" The female asked with a coy smirk. Naruto gave his mother a chuckle, happy she could tease with him like this.

Deciding to give her a little taste of medicine, he leaned forward. "I don't know. I'm kind of distracted by this beautiful woman in front of me." Both blushed at the words. "She had long beautiful red hair and makes me feel so happy to have her in my life." Naruto ended with a light smile and blush deepened.

Kushinas' heart soared at the confession. "Thank you, love." She whispered longingly. Reaching out her hand, she laced her fingers with his. "I'm happy you're in my life too." Both blushed harder than before. "Even if it is wrong, I don't care." The beauty admitted with a motherly smile.

The dirty MILF took this moment to realize how truly handsome Naruto had become. To know she had this stud with her made her so wet. Pussy lips parted a little, slightly wetting her lacy underwear with juice, as she continued to remember their night and morning of passion. Just being across from him made her hot.

Peaking around, noticing the lights were very dim with the table cloth hiding anything below the waist, she gained a dirty smirk. "Sochi." Naruto looked into his mothers' eyes and his blush turned up at the hungry look she now sported. "Why don't you let this naughty Kaa-chan thank her adoring son?" She didn't let him think about it as she slipped out of her chair. Sexily crawling her way to her son's strained pants, she began to get hotter. 'I'm so naughty, dattebayo!' Kushina thought lustfully.

Reaching her prize she rested her soft hand on the growing bulge. "Uh." Naruto grunted as softly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself and mother. "K-K-Kaa-chan." The teen was embarrassed about his mothers' actions but he would be lying if he didn't say he was not turned on. The fact that they might get caught doing something so taboo only raised his arousal to let this happen.

Getting tired with just rubbing the powerful tool, Kushina pulled the zipper down and was greeted to the sight of her son's slightly limp rod falling to her face. "Ah!" Letting out a sigh of bliss she nuzzled the prick with her cheek. "So wonderful, my love~." Her seductive voice made the rod on her cheek twitch alive, now standing at full mast. Leaning back, she took it deep down in one thrust. The pulsing mushroom head hitting the back of her hot tight throat, making it dirty with pre-jizz. Kushina moaned throatily around the member currently deep inside her oral tunnel. Slowly dragging her head up, she sent her son a sultry wink that made him moan piteously. He really wanted to jam his rod into his sluts mouth but couldn't as he didn't want to gain too much attention and get caught.

Shivers ran up and down his spine when the feeling of his mothers' skilled tongue licked at his shaft that she was not ingesting. Her hot tongue slobbering hit up and taking it deeper and deeper with each rough head bob. "F-Fuck!" Naruto whispered as softly as he could. Fists balled in restrained pleasure. Trying to thrust up, his blue eyes shot open when he noticed he couldn't. Looking down he saw his mother licking at his foreskin and sending him a saucy smirk with her hands pushing against his lower half.

"Nuh uh Naru-chan." She teased lightly, her tongue still licking away at the wet meat in her grasp. "Let your slutty Kaa-chan suck you off. Actually," Kushina trailed off, licking all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the top. His taste sending her mind in a haze. "Why don't I warm you up with these?" Pulling her top down, she let her son drink in the sight of her un-clothes breasts.

Red was the dominate color on Naruto's face as he stared at the pretty pink color of the red headed MILF's bosom. Licking his dry lips, he was about to pinch them when Kushina gently slapped them away. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to demand she let him before he was sent to heaven.

Kushina's soft jugs wrapped themselves around Naruto's angrily twitching rod. The mother looked at her son with the same hungry look she had given him last night and this morning. "S-So hot." Kushina moaned wantonly as the feeling of his hot rod between her jugs made her pussy wetter than before. Sneaking a look, Naruto drew a rough breath at the sight of his mother.

She looked even more beautiful, in his opinion, as her massive milk flesh was rubbing up and down his prick. "Ug!" He groaned louder as his mother licked what pre-jiz leaked onto her chest. Naruto, not able to help himself, wrapped his fingers around her nipples and began to play with them.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes baby." Kushina moaned around his member. The vibrations from her muffled voice made him twitch harder for her. "Cum. Cum on your naughty mother's tits. I can feel it. I want this dirty milk on me." She begged with a throaty whisper that made him scrunch his face his pleasure.

Thrusting lightly, Naruto soon exploded his seed deep within Kushina's waiting maw. "Uga!" Naruto came inside the MILF's hot waiting mouth in an explosion of lust. Kushina was in a land of her own as she licked and played with all the cum erupting from the tool twitching in her mouth. 'So good! His milk is so delicious! I'm getting addicted to this!' The mother moaned around the prick, making more spurt out, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot spunk that she could hold against her tit flesh.

Releasing his mother's amazing cleavage, Naruto slumped in his chair. Blushing heavily, Naruto looked down to see his mother enjoying the feast that was his semen. The busty red-head was in eutrophic pleasure while slurping all his cum off her mouth in a sensual lick as she knew her son was watching her. After licking the last off, she sent him a saucy wink.

Kissing his leaking tool, she slowly got back to her seat when no one noticed and sat down comfortably. "Thank you for the drink, Naru-chan. It's my favorite." She teased out with a blush of her own. Naruto could only look at his mother in deep lust. Growling a little, he was about to lean over to her, but the waiter had arrived with the food. Gulping back his lust, he ate with his mother, subtly teasing her with how she looked so cute with his cum covering her.

After eating, taking twenty minutes, Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. Leaning over, he got close to him mother's ear and whispered haggardly, his voice dripping in arousal. "Go to the bathroom. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging to stop." Gently blowing into her ear, he enjoyed the massive blush she sported.

Kushina was happy as she could be. It was always one of her fantasies to have sex in a public place. With a smile she whispered back. "Meet me in ten minutes. Prepare to have those big balls fucked dry." With that promise, and a soft passionate kiss, she sashayed her way to the bathroom.

Growling softly, he waited patiently, telling the waiter Kushina went to the bathroom and payed the check. After the agonizing minutes passed, he got up and stalked his way to the woman's bathroom. Looking around, seeing the ghost was clear, he opened the door.

Kushina was gushing as she waited by the door for her son to come in and be greeted to her current attire. She let her dress hang off her shoulders, showing her tits to the world, and had her skirt hiked up, showing that she was not wearing any underwear. Her red hair flowed down her back and framed her eyes, giving her a more alluring look that she knew Naruto loved. Purple eyes were alive in lust when her son walked into the room. She giggled a little at the stunned expression he sported at the erotic sight.

The blonde almost passed out at seeing his mother sensually leaning against the sink. Her jugs standing proudly in the air, as her cunt juice were flowing down her thighs like a wonderfully juicy waterfall. 'I want this!' With a silent growl, he flung himself into his mother. "Iya!" Kushina moaned out happily at the rough treatment. Back now firmly against the sink, the bad mother looked deep into her aroused son's eyes. The look in his eyes alone made her cum a little. Small amounts of female cum splashed against his now, having all but ripped his pants off, bare thighs.

"Naughty Kaa-chan." Naruto teased to his furiously blushing mother. The fact that pushing her against the sink alone caused her to experience a mini-orgasm filled him with pride. 'Can't wait to stick it in.' He thought with a perverted grin. "Cumming on your Sochi after being pushed down. I wonder how hard you'll cum when I'm done fucking this fine ass." The blonde then positioned his hard rod to her backdoor.

Kushina was blushing super hard right now. "W-Wait!" She shouted out, making him stop. Seeing him look at her with such eyes made her turn away in embarrassment. "I-I-I've never taken any-anything back there." The sight of his beautiful mother blushing so cutely, combined with the fact she was dressed so risky made him harder than ever.

"Kaa-chan!" Yelling, Naruto plunged his whole member inside her ass. Kushina didn't have time to prepare so she let out a high pitched yell. Her squeal would have been herd if Naruto's mouth and tongue were not already on hers. Her son's giant prick was so deep in her ass she couldn't think straight. It was unbelievable the amount of pain but also the pleasure that came from it as well. 'I-I-I can't believe I'm getting off on the pain!' She thought with embarrassment at the fact she could be a masochist.

"S-So amazing. Your ass is so tight around me." Muttered Naruto between lips. Kushina's butthole was so tight it felt like it was trying to break off his penis. But with the slight pain also came the pleasing feeling and pride at the fact he had taken his mother's anal virginity. "I-I love you so much, Kaa-chan." Looking down, he couldn't stop the healthy blush that formed.

The Uzumaki woman's hair was covered small sweat, the liquid slowly trailing down to her bosom, giving her an even more appealing form. Feeling her lover stop for a moment, she looked back and saw the care that his eyes reflected. "Oh, Naru-chan." Kushina moaned happily, tears flowing down her lovely face.

As he was about to ask if he did something wrong, his mother wrapped her arms around his neck and abruptly pulled her into a hot kiss. Powerful legs pulled the prick deeper inside, making her moan louder as the sloppy tongues battled. Kushina won this time and set the pace for the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, making lewd sounds both mother and son enjoyed.

Blue eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the feeling of his mother sucking on his tongue. Her hot mouth on his tongue and the hot hole currently squeezing his prick together made him cum. Moaning loudly between the kisses, he unloaded the white seed he had stored up. Kushina followed the moans too, feeling so hot that she made her lover cum with only kissing.

Releasing the kiss, Kushina looked at her son and gave a smile of upmost happiness. "I love you too, Naru-chan. You make me so happy." After confessing that, with Naruto giving her a small smile, she looked at him with hot and steamy eyes. "Now," Lightly pulling him in, the feeling of his cum sloshing around making her moan. "Ug. How about you fuck your naughty Kaa-chan's ass? Fully claim me as your own." She basically demanded of her son with a stern glare.

He found the glare very hot and gave into her demand. Slowly bringing himself back, leaving only the prick's head in, he plunged back in hard. The way Kushina moaned and body quaked made him go again. In and out. In and out. Slap her bosom and ass every so often. That was his rhythm as he continued to fuck his gushing mother into the bathroom. Her moans and sinful body that made such erotic sounds and the juices running from her cunt, making it easier for him to get deeper, only made him go harder and more feral.

"Fuck!" Growled out Naruto as his hands dug deep into her womanly thick hips. Her skin was bright red in arousal as she moaned with each pump and grind his tool did inside her walls. The giant prick stirred her up like nothing before and she doubted she would ever get sick of such utopia-like pleasure. "This pussy is so tight! It's amazing to be inside you, Kushina!" Kushina's eyes widened when her son called her by her name.

"Again!" She pleaded. Looking down to his lust filled mother, she repeated herself. "Say my name!" Naruto easily responded while fucking her deep, her ass muscles squeezing his twitching rod amazingly. "Kushina." Moaning his mother's name, he felt a new heat rise in his chest. Testing it, he said his mother's name. "Kushi." Again the feeling grew as did his member destroying her ass-hole.

"Yes!" Kushina yelled out, tears streaming down her face while bucking her red rectum against his thrusts. "Fuck me Naru! Fuck that big dick up my ass! Don't stop! Don't stop! Fill this filthy bitch with your cum!" The red-heads dirty moans and tight spencter made Naruto growl into Kushina's tits he was now playing with.

"Kaa-chan!" Leaving her well-lubed teats, he captured Kushina in a deep kiss, his hips now as deep in her ass as he could get. The familiar twitching of fuck holes caused Naruto and Kushina to shake within one another's embrace.

Blue looked into purple and the silent message was received. Fucking his hips harder, Kushina's body bouncing heavily against the sink and hair askew as it flowed in the air, the mother bit down on Naruto's shoulder.

The pain made him cum, the last barrier of his climax reached, and exploded his last load deep within her ass. "KUSHINA!" Naruto roared out as loudly as he could. He barely heard the muffled shout of his name from the shaking and erratically twitching MILF in his arms.

His hot white seed filled her ass in a flood of pleasure, her pussy juice coating his lower half once more. Eyes rolled to the back of her sweat covered skull as she climaxed heavily against her son's wonderful prick. 'Fucking amazing~~~! Minato has never made me cum so hard!' She thought to herself, comparing the pleasure his father gave her to Naruto's cock. It was no comparison as she continued to shake and squirm around the blonde.

After the load died down, Naruto pulled out, leaving the left-over sperm to spew out, with Kushina mewling out in displeasure at the missing meat. "No~~!" Kushina moaned with a heavy blush. "Heheh." Naruto let out a gruff chuckle at his mother's cock starved face.

Leaning down and giving her a kiss that ended much too soon for her, Naruto gave her a masculine smirk that made her cum again. "Let's get you out of here." Slowly dressing herself, almost falling down due to the rough pounding, Kushina was able to leave the restroom, hanging off Naruto's arm.

~Park~

"Oh, Kushi-chan." Naruto moaned between deep tongue battles of the busty red goddess straddling his hips. "Naru-chan." Kushina moaned out her son's name, slowly grinding her soaking cunt lips along his free prick. Naruto and Kushina had all but sprinted out the restaurant, with Naruto basically dragging his mother by the hand. Neither wanted to end their night of pleasure and sinful delight. Passing the park that was close to their home, the two had a particularly kinky idea.

The red-head had pushed her son down on a park bench they were passing and before he could say or do anything she had wrapped herself around him. Kushina had all but shoved her tongue down his throat and began to ground her hips against him. "Let's fuck right now." After leaving the kiss, Kushina all but demanded with a wild hungry look. It had been another one of her fantasies to do it in a park, her being fucked like an animal. "You're setting you naughty mother on fire, dattebayo." Kushina said the typical Uzumaki verbal tick when excited.

Naruto easily returned the look and raised her up before taking his pants off and bringing her down of his prick, her gushing lips lubing up his member for insertion. "So good, Kaa-chan. I'm gonna' fuck you in the open." Growled out Naruto after leaving the kiss. Firmly holding her hips, he grounded her on and off his twitching rod, teasing Kushina's pink lips with the side of his veiny tool.

While she enjoyed the teasing, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed it. She needed his cock to be inside her right now! Grabbing his hands, she looked down at him with a glare. "Fuck me you stud. I don't want a warm-up! I'm wet enough! Fuck me now! Destroy me in the open! Fuck me like the wild animal I am!" She demanded with her looking all the more sexy to him.

Following the demand, very hot from the sex-crazed look she now sported, the son pulled her down his shaft, his lower head pushing against her. The sight of his mother and her beautiful sinful body seemed to glow in the moonlight. Picking her wonderful full hips up, he looked deep into her eyes. "Here it comes, Kaa-chan!" Roaring out the last word, he plunged his mother down his prick while fucking himself up. "Fuck! Such a tight twat!" Naruto grunted out, already bouncing his wonderful mother on and off his thrusting rod. The juices that soon flowed down his shaft made him smirk against his mother's flesh which he had taken to gently nipping at.

Kushina had climaxed with the first thrust. His touch alone was sending her walls and mind to never known pleasure and she loved every moment of riding her son's cock. Getting her wits back, she hugged his head close, letting out a strangled moan when her son had already tahen the roll of licking her pink nub, while helping his thrusts out. She used her powerful legs and thighs to squeeze at his member while moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Naruto let out a strangled moan at his mother's tightened mound. It was amazing! Her body was made for sex and he loved the fact that he was getting to fuck the hottest piece of ass in town. Bringing his attention back to the flesh in front of him, he lashed his tongue out, slobbering the nubs in saliva, before gently biting them. One hand guided the harshly bouncing mother on and off his rod while the other one had grabbed the tit-flesh un sucked.

"Fuck! That's it! Right there!" Yelled out Kushina, her voice carried through the park, when Naruto hit the one spot where she was most sensitive and pleased by. His prick hit that spot numerous times after her slurred words. "Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty boy! Rip this naughty Kaa-chan of yours in two! Fill me up with this dirty boy's dick-milk!" Beseeched the milf currently sucking at her son's cock.

"That's right!" Leaving her teats, slightly depressed about doing so, Naruto grabbed her face and held it to his. Their hot breath sent shivers down the other's spines. "You're mine to fuck! You are mine alone! This tight pussy and fat ass are meant for me! As your son, you are mine to fuck, suck, milk, and destroy!" Naruto roared out, now slapping her shaking ass and sending ripples of utopia shivers up and down her spasming form. "And I'm going to start here! Take it! Take your son's milk deep within that dirty Kaa-chan womb!" Capturing Kushina in an animalistic kiss, Naruto buried his dick inside her. Piercing the cervix, he did another thrust, then another, then another.

Kushina was sure if someone walked by right now they would not see two people making love. She was sure they would think it were two animals fucking with all the grunts, sloshing sounds, and yelps that came from the connected Uzumaki. All the mother could do was burn hotter for Naruto to explode, coating her with cum while she coated her in her female nectar.

"Yes!" Kushina moaned out breathlessly between deep tongue raping. "Fill me up! Fuck this Kaa-chan into submission! You're the only one for meeeeee!" She squealed out the last part, leaving the kiss with her spit flying in the air. The blonde had lasted as long as he could before launching his last load of the night into his mother. Growling in her cleavage, he twitched in afterglow pleasure while still pumping cum inside.

"Yes!" Kushina moaned out weakly, her entire body flush with arousal and desire as the white seed was invading her womb. She was sure she might get pregnant with the large load but she didn't care. "I can feel it all. I can feel your baby-seed filling me." Kushina kissed his head softly while running his head between her bosom. "It's so amazing. I love it. Suck me. Let Kaa-chan suck all your seed out while milking me." Kushina was surprised when Naruto, who was sucking hard, began to lactate once more. It was always arousing to leak her milk so now that he was drinking it while fucking made her flush with lust.

The nursing Naruto had two favorite drinks the moment Kushina had produced her mother milk. Slurping up all that he could, while growling deeply at the feeling of him being milked still, Naruto sat back down on the bench with exhaustion. Small amounts of tit-milk dripped down his chin. Wanting a little taste, Kushina lapped up the small amount near his lips. She found, like her pussy juice, her teat milk tasted good.

Leaning back, Kushina held her son in a light embrace, cooing a little when her milk finally stopped and his now limp member fell from her hole. "T-Th-That was amazing, my love." Her haggard words meet his ear as she gently kissed his head again. "T-Th-Tha-Thank you so much for to-tonight." The mother thanked while feeling the warm feeling of having been fucked and loved like this in so long.

"A-An-Anytime…Kaa-chan." Naruto finally spoke after minutes of catching his breath. Leaning up, he stared into the eyes of his wonderful mother before saying three simple words that sent her heart fluttering. "I love you."

The MILF returned the gentle smile with a large blush. "I love you too, my Naru-chan." The two then softly kissed. Showing their great affection for one another in the kiss, Naruto brushing back some of her silken hair, while Kushina gently rubbed his face.

Needing air, the two separated, saliva connecting them. "Let's go home. Tomorrow is a school day." Kushina said with a smirk. The red-heads giggles could be heard along with the blonde's piteous groans of protest.

~School Next Day~

The male Uzumaki was sitting in class with a slightly scrunched face. He was currently in need of his mother's sinful body and milk jugs to feast upon. Naruto was in need of Kushina because of the problem with his lower half right now as he sat in his last class, staring at the gorgeous teacher.

Said teacher was actually the mother of his best-friend Sauske Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. She was, like his mother, a total MILF with enormous natural tits that rivaled his mother's. The white t-shirt she was wearing strained against her bountiful bosom with her black skirt was stretched because of her plump bottom that begged to be spanked and fucked.

Like his mother, Mikoto had been in many of his wet-dreams. Recently, he's had dreams of him fucking Mikoto and his mother at the same time. Just remembering those dreams made his pants strain even more. Their sweaty bodies writhing in ecstacy while he made his mother eat out Mikoto's cum gushing pussy while he ploughed the tight MILF ass. He could still hear the womanly screams of pleasure. Crossing his legs, he focused back on the lecture that was coming to a close. 'I need Kushi-chan!' He yelled to himself in need to relieve his growth in his pants.

What he didn't know was that the bodacious raven haired mother was sneaking little glances at the young man sitting in the front row. 'So handsome~!' Mikoto thought to herself, while talking about something she was not really paying attention to. Mikoto had a little crush on her best-friends son. She had seen Naruto grow up into a fine young man and she was glad at the fact he was so handsome.

Since her husband left her, after twelve years of marriage, she had been in need of a man's touch but she couldn't date because she had to take care of Sauske and Itachi. So she watched the cute blonde sitting in front of her grow into a fine man that made her quiver in desire whenever she thought of him. Naruto had even been many of her masturbation sessions. 'He's gotten so much stronger!' She thought to herself as she stared at the muscles he had straining against the school shirt. 'Thank you Kami!' The horny MILF thanked the God that such a fine piece of man came into her life.

Mikoto would have continued her subtly ogiling if the school bell had not rung. Letting out a quiet sigh, she looked to the whole class with a smile. "Alright class, remember that there will be a test tomorrow." She announced, giggling a little when she heard the groans of protest of having a test.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar voice called out to the blonde who was about to sprint it to where his mother is. With a silent sigh, he turned to his friend, Sauske, with a smile. "Hey Sauske. What's up?" He greeted with his friend.

"Nothing much." Sauske shrugged carelessly. "Just wanted to ask if you got anything planned. Some of us are going out, you want to come?" He asked his friend.

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Sorry man, I can't. I got plans already." He somewhat lied. He had plans, they just included being locked inside his room with his mother for the rest of the day. Sauske and the others didn't need to know that though.

"Hn. Alright." Sauske nodded with a slightly down expression. "Catch you later." With a wave, Sauske left after seeing his mother had left as well, she was his ride after all. Smile now on his face, Naruto raced his way to the principal's office. Sometimes it's good to the kid of the school head, no one stopped him from running in the halls.

In her office, Kushina was waiting patiently for the blonde that always came directly to her office after school. She had a surprise for his as well. With a blush, Kushina was sitting on her desk, crossing her legs sexily that showed off her already soaked panties and garter-belt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt, she let a large amount of cleavage show, hoping to arouse her son. She put her hair in a bun like last night, knowing it gave her an even more beautiful sight. Lastly she wore a pair of fake glasses, giving her a naughty principle look.

'This is so naughty but so exciting~!' Kushina thought to herself with a perverted grin and giggle. She couldn't wait for her son to take her on her desk. The naughty mother's mind already loving the fact that she would come back here tomorrow to the scent of their love making. She even had something that will make her shake in ecstasy planned in her desk drawer. Shaking her head, she looked to see the door slowly opening. Regaining a breath, she got into character.

Naruto was not prepared to see his mother dressed like this. She looked so amazingly sexy with her giving off a fuck-ready woman. The glare in her eyes would have made him shrink in fear if he had not caught the little twinkle. 'Such a slut.' The blonde thought with amused arousal. It was another one of his dirty mother's fantasies. He was quickly learning how filthy minded his mother actually was with each fuck session.

"Mr. Namikaze. Do you know why you are here?" Kushina asked sternly, getting into character. Naruto followed by sitting in the chair in front of her with a dejected look. "Yes Mrs. Uzumaki. I was caught cheating on a test." Naruto let out a fake whine when Kushina lightly tapped his head with a ruler.

"That's right!" She announced dramatically. "I should expel you right now." Naruto got on his knees and began begging. "Please! Please don't . I'll do anything you ask! Please don't expel me!" Kicking it up, he bowed to the floor.

Wetter than before, Kushina spoke with a voice that held her excitement. "Well…how about you tend to this body of mine?" Naruto jerked his head up in mock shock. Giving her student a saucy smirk, the MILF slowly ran her hands up her body. "I've been so lonely lately, Naru-kun. I need a big strong man to help me." Giving out a throaty moan when she gently brushed her hardening nubs. "Can you help me? I've seen the way you look at me." Steamy eyes looked with anticipation as Naruto shot up with a similar hungry look she had.

"How can I say no to such a beautiful principle?" Naruto asked rhetorically before pouncing on his mother. He would have if Kushina hadn't used the ruler to gently bob him in the head. Looking at her with comical teary eyes, she wagged her slender finger at him. "Uh, un Naru-kun. I must teach you first." Kushina said in a lecture like tone.

Now that her hands were at the hem of her shirt, she slowly slid it down until it was around her slender shoulders. The shirt gave way to her bouncing jugs that were free from their prison. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips in hunger. About to lean in, she once again gently stopped him. "Gently. You have to do it gently." She advised with a little smirk.

Following her words, he gently licked his tongue at the hard nub of Kushina. The sudden lick made her moan a little before it grew with each and every brief lick Naruto's tongue inflicted. While she did like the rough stuff, Kushina wanted to start this session at a slow pace before really getting into the good fuck her son is well known to give her. "Uga! Yes, just like that!" Kushina nodded her head, fully enjoying the attention Naruto was giving her teats.

Being bold, Naruto slowly slid his unused hand down her creamy flesh, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and caressing her skin. Kushina gave light moans of appreciation to his light touch before letting out a louder more ragged moan when Naruto's fingers brushed up against her panty clade womanhood. "So wet, Kushi-sensei." His voice sent pleasing vibrations across Kushina's flesh, making her even wetter.

Naruto could only smirk around the nub he was now gently sucking on. His fingers were already drenched with his mother's cunt juice. She was really turned on by this and he loved it! 'This is getting mw hard.' He growled lightly as he was left unattended but he would stick to pleasing his mother first, before sticking it to her.

Getting tired of the slow teasing, her son's fingers sending shivers all along her body, Kushina looked at Naruto. "Take them off. I want your fingers directly!" She demanded in a weak harsh tone. Chuckling a little, Naruto slid down until he was face front of her pussy lips. The scent wafting from the twitching covered hole made him want to eat her up.

Hands trailed up her womanly legs, giving her goosebumps, while gently massaging the doughy flesh along the way. "So fucking hot." Naruto whispered hotly, the heat coming off Kushian's dripping sex made him want all of her now. Fighting down his lust, he finally got to her pussy covered hole. Extending his tongue, he gently licked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top. Her natural taste already soaked into the fibers of the naughty underwear.

The mother's mind was in distress when her son was taking his sweet time to eat her out. His tough was giving her teases of the pleasure to come and was driving her up the wall in lust. About to yell at him to tongue her, she moaned out loudly when his tongue finally hit her honey-pot. "Iya! So good!" Kushina said hotly as Naruto's tounge lapped up all the juice she squirted over her panties. The lewd sucking sounds Naruto made as he gently drank her juices. "No-No~! I-I-I want your tongue directly!" Kushina moaned out heavily, her body flush in arousal for direct contact.

Looking up, he sent her a cheeky wink. Leaving her panty clade cunt lips for a second, his hands all but ripped off her underwear. Moaning at the harsh removal, she was not fully prepared for the tongue to dive right into her cunt walls. "F-Fuck! Lick me! Lap up all your Kaa-chan's dirty cum while licking her dirty cunt!" Kushina's dirty hot voice made his lower head twitch.

Deep tonguing his mother, he was in absolute love with the secreting fluids that washed over his taste-buds. Naruto's left hand soon came up and gently rubbed her clint. The stiffening of her legs around his head made Naruto know he had hit a good spot. "YES!" Shouted Kushina as Naruto had made the familiar knot in her loins stir. "I-I'm going to cum! Make sure to drink all this dirty Kaa-chan's cum~!" The demand was soon followed by an orgasm that made her see stars. Her head flew back and let out a silent yell, her eyes dilated, while her face was set in a pleased grin.

Naruto was drinking all the sweet nectar that was flowing from his mother's well. Some managed to get away from him, splashing in his face, but it didn't hinder his lapping as he found it erotic that his mother was such a long squirter.

Breathing heavily, the MILF's face set in the perfect expression of a bitch being pleased, Kushina slumped against her desk after covering her son in her tasty spunk. "That was amazing. You're so good!" Kushina complemented her son with a large blush. Sweat now rolled down her lovely body, staining the floor with her sweat and female fluids. 'He makes me cum so hard every time!' The mother was giddy at this fact.

Giving her mother's twitching lips one last lick, he stood up, eye level to his mother. Looking her in the eyes, he made sure to keep eye contact while licking the leftover cum across his cheek. "You taste so amazing Kushi-chan. I want to have a drink of you every day." Naruto announced with a blush matching his mother's hair.

Kushina's blush also grew at the prospect of getting such amazing oral pleasure every day from Naruto. It was such a pussy gushing thought that she let her persona go and pulled him, using her legs, closer to her groin. Slender hands slung themselves ar9ound his broad shoulders and brought him in a deep kiss.

The teen made sure to give his lovely mother a taste of her own cum between the heavy lip and tongue battle. Kushina didn't mind her taste on his lips, she actually found herself very good. Kissing for a full minute, she leaned back and gave him a mischievous smirk that sent his brain into gear after such a hot kiss.

"Take off your pants!" With no hesitation Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift move. His ragging prick flung into the air and brushed up against Kushina's twat. "Such a beautiful cock." Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the meat before gently stroking him.

"Kushi." Naruto growled out. Hearing his gruff voice made her blush. Lowering herself a little, she gave the member a small kiss. The blonde's hands reached for her head, preparing to jam her throat-pussy on his rod, only to be angry when Kushina had moved away. "Wh-What?!" Lust clouded eyes looked at the sexily walking mother in anger.

Looking over her shoulder, she made a show of removing her shirt, slowly sliding it off her shoulder and threw it to the ground. She could hear his growls and could only smirk teasingly. "Don't worry, Sochi, you'll get this." Shaking her ass to him, she continued as she opened her drawer. "I just thought of something that could spice this up." The unspoken question was answered when Kushina revealed what she had hidden.

Blue eyes darkened in sinful lust as he stared at the ropes the busty MILF was not holding. "Tie me up!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

"There we go!" Naruto said in a happy voice. Stepping back, he admired the sight before him. On her desk sat Kushina Uzumaki in a very erotic position. The teen had tied his mother's legs apart, showing her gushing cunt lips, and bound her hands above her head. Her long fiery hair was set free with a few strands sticking to her face, which only increased the arousing sight.

Licking dry lips, Kushina looked at his son with mock horror. "No~! How can such a good student like you do something like this~?" Kushina played the shocked principle who was about to be raped by a student. Naruto gave her a deep chuckle before coming up to her.

Resting his hand on her soft cheek, Naruto gently brushed a stray red hair that stuck to her lips. "How could I do this?" Naruto repeated the question before leaning down to her ear, pressing his angrily twitching member to her equally twitching pink mound. "It's because I have such a naughty principle that I'm like this. I'm going to show you the consequences of dressing like a whore." The dark whisper sent pleasing shivers up and down Kushina's flush skin.

"N-No! I-I-I'm not a whore~!" She denied weakly while trying to move away but couldn't as Naruto had placed his hand firmly on her hips. "N-No!" She yelled out in mock horror as his mushroom head entered her mound. "D-D-Don't stick it in!" Kushina's please fell on deaf ears.

"Too bad!" Grunting in exertion, Naruto stuck himself deep within his mother. His lower head hitting the entrance to her womb on the first thrust. The result was instantaneous as Kushina's head rolled with her eyes becoming white. The melodious moans and gargled shouts coming from Kushina did not stop Naruto from ramming his cock back out then in with the same force and intensity as his first one. The sounds of their combined sex just spurred him on, wanting to effectively fuck the busty bombshell into an orgasm induced coma.

"Fuck! You look so hot, Kushina-sensei!" Naruto was still playing his role by harshly twisting Kushina's nipples. Her pleased squals made him continue his harsh treatment while deep dicking, hitting the back of her womb with each pump.

Kushina had tears running down her flawless face as she tried to speak, to vocalize how amazing he was making her, but couldn't. 'So…hot…so fucking much~~!' She thought to herself deliriously. The shameful mother could only grin happily while using her knowledge to squeeze her walls around her partner's rod while rutting against the invading member with all the power she could produce.

"Ah yeah!" The blonde roared out happily while grunting rougher than before. The new hold Kushina's cunt had on his tool was so amazing he buried his face in her bouncing jugs and sucked on them greedily. Her sweat covered teats were delicious and now sucking on her hard nub, the son was happy when he felt liquid spurting out.

"It-Iyua!" Kushina was finally able to get out a somewhat manageable word when she felt her baby-milk being extracted. She thought she had lost it all but this was a pleasing surprise that she went with. "Y-Y-You're….you're fucking the-so fucking good! Right there-milk out of me!" The bombshell shouted out. Wanting to hold her son tighter, she showed off her flexibility by moving her hands in a weird angle and wrapped them around his sweat matted hair. "Drink it up! I want you to own this slutty principles body! Rape me with that big cock even harder!" Kushina begged Naruto while rutting her bountiful body into his.

Her back arched almost painfully when Naruto switched to shallow thrusts that hit her entrance glands, a particular spot she was sensitive in. "Y-Y-Yes! Fuck there!" She begged the horny man atop her.

Naruto was too deep in his arousal and lust for his mother to even thing of words. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of the woman he was connected to. Her tight walls constantly expanding to fit his prick, before sucking it right back in. Her heavenly tits he was sucking on had a delicious scent that made him go crazy for more. Kushina's dirty words only made him try and fuck harder just to hear more of her whorish mouth.

As they rutted, everything on the outside world was lost to them. All they could hear was the lewdly pleasing slapping sounds of flesh. Sweaty flesh beat against one another in a dance of carnal hunger before Naruto picked his mother up and fucked her in a standing position.

Kushina could only hang off her son's shoulder for dear life while moaning and screeching like a common street whore. His brutal hips and heavy ass smacks were giving her never ending climaxes. She lost count on how many times she came but she knew he hadn't cum once yet. When she finished one of her climaxes, he sent her into another, more intense climax that made her mind mush.

~Outside office~

Mikoto Uchiha was walking the empty halls to her best friend's office. She spent an hour at work to do some grading. When she was walking to her car, she noticed Kushina was still here. Seeing as they had not talked in a few days, work had been crazy, she began her trek to have a little girl time.

As the woman walked, she noticed the office was empty. "Wonder where she is?" She asked aloud before walking to Kushina's office. Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on Mikoto's pale skin, recognizing such sounds. 'Someone's having sex here!' Mikoto thought with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Kushina. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the raven haired beauty wet. 'Who is she hooking up with?' She asked herself. Kushina was like her, after her own husband left her, she had been sexually inactive.

With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on who was fucking her best-friend in her office. Gently opening the door, what she saw shocked her to the core. In the room was Kushina, bound up in ropes with her legs spread wide and moaning like a common street-whore. The thing that truly shocked her was who it was fucking her. It was Naruto! Her own son was fucking the red-head. 'W-Wh-What the hell!?' Mikoto yelled in her head.

"Yes! Yes! Punish this naughty principle's dirty cunt! Mess me up more! Punish this sloppy cunt for enjoying her students cock!" Kushina's dirty words made Mikoto feel a familiar liquid run down the side of her legs. Focusing in the room, her blush deepened when she finally took note of how large Naruto was. His hips constantly uncovered itself from Kushina's twat lips before getting buried back in with such force it rocked the desk.

"S-So hot!" Mikoto couldn't hlep but moan out seeing such a taboo sight. She was horny as fuck and she couldn't hold in her arousal for her best-friends son anymore. Trailing her hand down her body, she stuck two fingers inside her twitching lips. "This is so sexy." She said with a haggard voice.

"Of course!" Naruto's gruff voice made shivers course up through the black haired MILF's body. "This dirty cunt is mine to fuck forever! It's already shaped for my cock alone!" The blonde grunted out heavily as the constant molding of his mother's pussy was making him closer to releasing his load. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the combined scent driving their heads into a lusty haze.

Kushina could only nod to her son's words. She couldn't help but worship his cock with her tight hole. The mother made sure to wrap her walls around Naruto's member in a vice grip. The way his rod hit all her spots made her squeak and thrash in pleasure. Legs found themselves around his rutting hips, holding him deeper inside. "Cum inside me, Sochi! I want this wonderful student's dick milk deep inside this naughty Kaa-chan principle's pussy!" Kushina begged Naruto who now looked into his mother's eyes with such intensity and lust.

An invisible force pulled their lips to one another. Kissing wildly, Kushina and Naruto's hands roamed around one another's bodies, as much as Kushina who was still tied up. Strong hands roughly grabbed her tits and squeezed. That was all she wrote to the sinful mother and son.

The red-head was the first to cum. Her female juice coating his ramming rod in her arousal, even some of her juices ran down his legs. Kushina moaned harder when Naruto's prick entered her womb. "YES!" She yelled out like a whore. The head of his member constantly bashed against her womb and cervix. "CUM RIGHT HERE! CLAIM THE PLACE WHERE YOU STARTED WITH YOUR SEED! FILL ME WITH YOUR DICK-MILK NOW!" She was instantly rewarded with Naruto's mushroom head twitching as it exploded his large load deep within her womb.

"K-K-KAA-CHAN!" Naruto roared out, his body now flushed against Kushina as he unloaded inside Kushina. Her cunt walls milked him for all he was worth and he could only spasam erratically while holding onto her sweaty body. "S-So good! Y-Y-Your womb is holding me so tight!" Naruto groaned out weakly, his voice now horse as he thrusted his hips every few seconds.

"Oh yes~." Kushina cooed out, petting her son's head with upmost love and affection. "Keep cumming. Keep filling me up with your dirty seed. I love it. I love being your whore. I'm yours forever." Kushina's lovely voice eased his hot body. If possible, Naruto would stay inside the place where he was given life forever.

With a whisper, he gently licked his mother's neck. "I love you too, Kaa-chan. I love this MILF body that is only for me. You are my lovely mother to fuck for the rest of our lives." Naruto's possessive tone gave Kushina a sense of happiness. Hands now unbound, Kushina pulled her lover up and kissed him gently. Both lovers conveying all the love they had for one another in that one kiss.

So into the gentle kiss, they didn't hear the door softly close. Outside, Mikoto was licking her juice coated fingers in arousal. Moaning against her fingers, she was flush with lust at what she had just came to three times. "Wh-What a bunch of perverts." Mikoto whispered out heavily. "Fucking like animals like that. I'm actually jealous." The raven haired mother admitted to herself. She wanted what Kushina had. She wanted the pleasure only Naruto could give.

Having licked her fingers clean, she pulled her shirt back up, covering her saliva covered teats, and made her way to her car. All the while, driving home, making dinner, talking to her son's and laying in her bed, Mikoto couldn't get the incestuous act between mother and son out of her mind.

 **END!**

 **Well, here's the first chapter done with. Next, like before, will be Mikoto. I'm almost done with her chapter but first comes the Issei lemon, also almost done with.**

 **Girls: Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki (Sauske's twin), and Naruko.**

 **Storm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the promised second chapter that will include the busty Uchiha MILF. To let you know, this story will be with woman in Naruto's family, very close to his family, or someone he finds attractive and has a connection with.**

 **Harem: Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Naruko, Izume (Fem. Itachi), Kurama, Honoka, Karin, Tayuya, Erza, Mei, Yugao, Samui, Yugito, Kaori Saeki, Rinko Hideshima, Momoka Aizawa, Mabui, Moka Akashia (Ura), Yoruichi, Harribel, Mila Rose, Fuka, Rangiku, Orihime, Saeko and Mito.**

 **Warning: Foot-job, blow-job, tit-job, anal, BDSM, public sex, masturbation, and incest.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Mikoto**

The raven haired MIFL beauty with the body, curves, and tits that rivaled her best-friends, Kushina Uzumaki, stood in front of the sink washing dishes. She was not really concentrating at the moment thought. Right now her mind was recounting the memory of her best-friend and said best-friends son fucking in Kushina's office.

A fully week had passed and the mother could not get over the fact of Naruto's size going in and out of Kushina in such a brutal manner that it did. She never knew a man could fuck as hard as Naruto and if Kushina's expression was anything to go by, he was an excellent lover.

She had masturbated all this week, imagining herself in Kushina's position. Oh how she wished that young blonde stud would fuck her with such passion. 'Naruto-kun.' Mikoto thought in lust while slowly rubbing her thighs together, trying to ignore the burning lust she stored in.

"Mom." The voice of her daughter snapped her out of her daydream. Plastering a smile, she turned to look at her beautiful daughter. She was growing into a fine woman that resembled her. Satsuki had raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail, with bangs framing her heart-shaped face. The girl had a E-cup chest that was very impressive seeing as she was only seventeen. Her body had the curves of a woman in her prime and toned legs from years of physical things she has done through her life.

Seeing her daughter made her shake off the lust of Naruto. Satsuki also had a crush on Naruto since the day she meet him and she couldn't think of her daughter's crush like this. Even if he was fucking Kushina, she wouldn't discourage the growing woman and her ideas of Naruto. Mikoto could also tell her eldest daughter, Izumi, liked the little blonde as well. Even Naruto's sister, Naruko, has sent the boy hints that she liked him more than a sister. It was a common thing among their family to fuck one another so no one really cared.

"Yes Satsu-chan. What is it?" Mikoto asked, giggling a little at the mock angry face her daughter gave her when she used the pet-name Naruto had given her as a child.

"I said stop calling me that!" Satsuki yelled in embarrassment, her face gaining a healthy shade of red. Coughing into her fist, she regained her posture. "I just said Naruto is coming over in a while." She didn't take notice of her mother's stiffening. "We have a project due and just wanted to tell you." Satsuki told her mother.

Mikoto was in distress at the moment. The object of her many fantasies was coming over to see her daughter and she was unsure if she could control her building lust. "A-Alright, Satsuki-chan. I'll set a plate for him at dinner." Her stutter was not heard by her daughter.

The teenager smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom. He'll be over in an hour." With that the busty teen made her way to her room. She had to make sure she looked good for her crush.

Naruto was walking home from school with a small smile on his face. His mother was not at school so he was kind of sad that he couldn't have sex with her in the office. They had been fucking like animals since last week and he was hoping to get some during school. No place in their house went unused in their animalistic sessions. Now walking home, he couldn't wait to release this massive erection that was trying to break out of his pants.

"I'm home!" Naruto announced when he opened the door. The boy smiled a little when he passed the picture of his sister and him a few months ago, before she went to college. She stood at 5'6, just an inch above their Kaa-chan, with long blonde hair tied in twin-tails that reached her plump soft rump and bright blue eyes. Naruko was wearing a pink blouse that strained against her F-cup chest. She was holding onto him with a smile and blush, something Naruto reciprocated in the picture.

Naruto loved his sister just like he loved his mom. After he and his mother had sex, he thought that doing that with Naruko would not be taboo since fucking his mother would be seen as wrong. A blush formed on his face when he thought of his busty mother and busty sister using their tits to get him off.

He would have continued his perverted thoughts if his ears didn't pick up the distinct humming of Kushina coming from the kitchen. Curious, setting the picture down, the blonde walked in the clean kitchen to see a sight that made his arousal and blush skyrocket. The red-head was currently bent over the kitchen table with a washcloth, humming a tune to herself.

She was wearing tight yoga pants that showed off her bountiful rear end and a shirt that was a size too small, showing off her giant jugs that swayed back and forth when she moved. Her hips shook almost hypnotically. "K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto said a little louder than he would have wanted.

Kushina smiled happily to herself. This was one of her plans to get her son ready and willing for a good fucking. She made sure that she scheduled an appointment so she would not be in school today just so she could tease her loving son. If the erection he was sporting told her anything, her plan succeeded. With a lustful smile, she turned glanced to her son. "Hello Sochi." Kushina made sure her voice was as sensual and seductive as possible. "I've missed you." Turning around in a twirl, she thrusted her chest out for Naruto to follow dumbly. "I can see you missed me too." With a head nod to his boner she giggled a little.

The sound of her voice alone caused him to growl lightly. Seeing his mother in such attire got him really hot under the collar and he was just barely holding in his lust at the moment. "Why don't you give your lonely Kaa-chan some attention?" She suggested, now fully leaning on the kitchen table. Legs now spread, she showed her son that her pants were soaked with her arousal.

Not a second later, Naruto had pounced his mother with the ferocity of an animal. Pinning her to the table, he forced his tongue down her throat. "How can I say no?" Naruto whispered out before plunging back in the kiss, his naked prick now rubbing along the lips of her twitching twat.

"Fuck me now!" Kushina growled out, panting between kisses. Giving into his lover, he lined himself up before plunging all the way in with one thrust. He grunted as her tight walls instantly clamped down on his ramming member. "YES!" Kushina yelled out with a happy smile. "Your cock's inside me!" The red head was shocked in pleasure already by Naruto's moving hips.

The woman could only ride along with Naruto's dominating thrusts that continued to send shocks up and down her spine. She will never get over how good he made her feel. "Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty mother fucker! Cover this table and me in white!" Kushina's body was now flat on the table with the blonde loaming over her, his hips disappearing and reappearing in and out of her cunt walls in a rapid tempo. Her dirty talk made him want to hear even more of her sinful demands.

The two continued to fuck for hours. At one point in their endless rutting, Naruto had taken his mother up to her room and banged her so hard her face was set in a perfect 'fucked stupid' expression. Kushina could barely breathe at the moment her son finished shooting his tenth load deep into her snatch. She had lost count on how much she came after the fifth earth-shattering orgasm. Drool rolled down her lovely lips as she felt her son's body press against hers.

Huffing in exhaustion, he sat next to his naked mother with a soft smile. "That was amazing, Kaa-chan." Naruto whispered softly into Kushina's soft red sweat covered hair.

Mother and son's bodies were caked in sweat and must with their combined scent flowing in the air. After a minute of regaining her mind and ability to talk, she looked over to her son/lover with a soft smile. "I know. You fucked me so good." Giggling, the busty well-fucked woman snuggled into his broad chest. "Can we go again?" She asked innocently.

Naruto had to bite the inside of his lips to not give into the desire to take her again. "Sorry, but I can't." Kissing her softly, getting rid of her pout, he explained. "I have to go to Satsuki's house. We have a project to finish up. I think it might take all night. Sorry about this." The teen had an apologetic smile on his lips.

Pouting once more, Kushina was sad at the fact her son had to leave and not give her another ride. Sighing, knowing that school came before pleasure, she nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But I expect you to fuck me extra good tomorrow, dattebayo." She tried to sound stern but the blush and verbal tick didn't help.

Chuckling, thinking his mother was so cute, he gave her a lingering kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Laying there for a few more minutes, he reluctantly got up. "See you tomorrow." Giving her a last kiss and wave, Naruto walked to his room, got dressed and an extra pair of clothes, before walking out the door.

"Hum." Kushina pouted harder as she laid in her bed. "Can't believe Miko-chan gets to have him in her home." She pouted childishly. A devious smirk then graced her lips when she remembered something very interesting.

"This could be fun, heheheh." Chuckling evilly, Kushina thought of many things to mess with her son and best-friend. Kushina was not blind, she had seen the way her best-friend eyed her son like a piece of meat. She couldn't blame her as she has done the same thing. An even more devious and erotic smirk graced her lips when she remembered the blooming woman that was Mikoto's daughter and her own love for her son.

~Satsuki's Room~

Satsuki was looking herself over in the mirror of her bedroom. She had to make sure she looked sexy enough to finally make that stupid blonde notice her. 'That blonde baka.' She thought to herself with a fond smile. Satsuki loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Her love grew over time and as she hit puberty, she began to have wet dreams of her getting fucked by her blonde love.

"Uha…" The busty teen shivered lightly as she remembered her dream last night. She was bent over a school table, getting fucked in her tight cunt by Naruto. Shaking the steamy thought away, she looked at herself. A smirk soon appeared.

She wore a black tank-top that hugged her large chest, giving him a view of her cleavage. The tight jeans she wore made her already juicy ass more appealing. If she knew Naruto, though, it was that he liked looking at tits. Satsuki gained a little tick-mark as she remembered him looking at her mother one time.

Shaking it off, she talked her confidence up. "No! This time I'll make the blonde idiot notice me! He'll see how much I love him." She promised herself with a blush.

Just across the hall, Mikoto was sitting in her room with a thoughtful look. She was getting hotter with every thought that Naruto was coming over. 'H-H-He's my best-friends son! My daughter loves him! I can't think of him anymore!' She yelled at herself. With a deep breath, she calmed her slightly wet pussy, before going down to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Outside the house, stood Naruto in a casual white t-shirt and jeans. A nostalgic smile graced his lips as he remembered all the times he came over to play as a child. Now thinking about it, a small blush came over his face as he remembered his childhood friend, Satsuki.

The Uchiha girl was his first crush and he never had the confidence to ask her out and his attention was now set to his mother. He was no cheater and would never betray his mother/lover like that. Still…he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she had become from that cute little girl.

If he didn't have his mother he would have asked her out. With a sigh, he knocked on the door. The teen soon heard a familiar voice say, "Coming!" Door opening, he was greeted to a sight that made him blush.

In the doorframe stood Mikoto in a light yellow apron over a dark purple blouse, showing all her curves in a tasteful manner. His arousal soon came to life but calmed it down, not to raise any attention to the slightly straining pants. "H-Hey Mikoto-sensei." Naruto greeted his teacher. "I'm sorry if this is sudden, but Satsuki said I could come over." He apologized. The teen as trying not to stare at the MILF goddess before him and not make his growing member known to her. It didn't help that he could make out her amazing globs of flesh hanging from her chest.

Mikoto gave the young boy a smile. "Hello Naruto. And yes I know, you two have a project and it is alright. Come in." Turning her body to the side, making her bosom jiggle for his delight, she let him enter. "I'll call her down." At the bottom of the stairs, she yelled up. "Satsuki! Naruto's hear!"

The girl heard it and smiled a bright smile to herself. 'Show time.' "I'll be right down mom!" She yelled back. Looking herself over one more time, making sure she looked good, she nodded her head and walked down the stairs.

Naruto was sure his jaw hit the ground when he saw his childhood friend walking down the stairs in such attire. His eyes shamelessly roamed around her top, eyeing her chest like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Going down her body, he could see her well-toned stomach from all her years of sports. The pants she wore showed off her amazing curves and wanted, desired, to see her ass. The pants, no doubt, showed off her bountiful rear end better than before. The blush on his face turned atomic. Her angelic face was framed by black bangs and her hair was tied in her usual ponytail.

Satsuki smirked in triumph at the blonde's shocked blushing face. 'Finally got his attention!' She yelled in her head. A chibi version of her danced around. "Hey Naruto. Ready to get the project done?" The smirk still graced her gentle face as he nodded dumbly. "Well come on." She motioned her head to her room.

Following the girl like a lost puppy, he didn't see the slight jealous look Mikoto had given her daughter. She wanted to talk to Naruto a little more but her daughter had caught his attention and left her alone, again. With a slightly sad sigh, Mikoto went back to making dinner.

Walking in the girl's room he noticed it hadn't really changed since they were children. Only more mature things but still had some of the appearance of a girl. It made him smile, seeing she hadn't changed from the sweet girl she was, even though she put up a tough front. "Seems you haven't changed much, Satsu-chan." He teased her by the nickname he gave her years ago.

Satsuki blushed at the name. Hearing it coming from his lips was so much better than hearing it from others. She loved him dearly and wanted him, physically, more. "Heh. Well, I still see you can't remember to wipe the drool off your face." She shot back, taking great pride that she made him drool.

Blushing in embarrassment, Naruto wiped his mouth. "Heheh." He chuckled sheepishly. "Can't help it Satsu-chan." Deciding to tease back, Naruto talked in a husky tone he learned to use with his mother. "You're so beautiful." He rubbed her crimson cheek.

Slapping is hand away and turning around, Satsuki spoke in a slightly higher voice. "L-L-L-L-Let's get to work, idiot!" She went back to insulting, hiding her embarrassment for his teasing. It didn't work as he only chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Let's get to work." Sitting down on the floor, he watched the girl go through her back-back on the bed. Blue eyes were hypnotized by the shaking shapely hips of the raven haired girl. Thrusting his hand to his lips, he chomped down on his hand. 'I-I can't! I have Kushi-chan!' Naruto reminded himself that he was not one of those assholes who cheated on his lover.

Taking a quick peek over her shoulder, she saw her plan of making Naruto aroused was successful by the biting of his hand. 'This is going to be fun~.' She thought with arousal shinning in her onyx eyes. "Here it is." She announced, bringing out the project. Sitting down next to him, she made sure to sit closer to him than normally.

As Satsuki began to go over what they have done so far, Naruto was distracted by the fact this busty beauty was so close. His pants started to strain a little when he smelled her scent. It was intoxicating and he wanted, so badly, to push her down. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before listening to Satsuki.

The girl pouted inwardly when she noticed Naruto had calmed himself and swallowed his arousal. 'Damn!' She yelled in her head. 'I got to up the ante!' With a slightly mischievous smirk, before she placed the paper down. "We got to do this with the equation then…" Her words were a mystery to the teen at the moment.

When she bent over, Naruto could see the side portion of her chest. 'S-Sh-She's not wearing a bra!' The fact that those wonderful globs of flesh was only one layer away from popping out made him swallow loudly. 'S-She's so-so sexy.' Thought the teen dreamily. Throwing caution to the wind, hoping his mother might understand and be okay, he reached out.

"Now, we have to-AH!" Satsuki let out a surprised yelp when she felt two strong hands wrapping themselves around her torso. "N-N-Na-Naru?" She looked over her shoulder to see her crush holding her.

Lightly grunting, Naruto pulled her by the torso, so her back was now pressed close to his chest. She fit into his embrace like a puzzle. It made him even more aroused. "I-I-I'm sorry, Satsu-chan. B-But I can't take it anymore." Whispered the teen. His hands now ran their way up and down her wonderful curves.

"N-Naru-chan." Satsuki moaned out, the feeling of his strong hands rubbing along her entire body sent pleasing sensations to her core. "K-K-Keep going. I-I-I wanted you to touch me." Admitted the girl, blushing hard at the fact she felt so defenseless right now. "I-I've liked you for a long time."

Blue eyes slightly widened at this fact, before lowering in happiness. "R-Really?" Getting a nod, he buried his head into her creamy neck. "I-I've like you too!" Naruto announced. The smell of her creamy skin made his boner rock hard. So hard, the erection was, that Satsuki could feel the tool resting on her lower cheeks.

"S-So hard and big." Satsuki whispered out hotly. A massive blush on her pale cheeks as Naruto's hands finally reached her sensitive teats. "Iya!" Moaned the beautiful girl.

"W-Wow." Naruto whispered in her ear. His hands gently bounced her tits in his hands. Moving each orb separately, as if weighing them, and loved the jiggling orbs in his hands. "S-Satsuki-chan." Turning her head to his, the blonde captured the girl in a steamy kiss.

'N-Naruto's kissing me!' She cheered in her head. 'After so many years of dreaming, it's finally happening!' Satsuki gave into the kiss almost instantly. Slender arms reached over his head, keeping him close, and deepening the kiss.

With her hands around his neck, Naruto was given free reign of playing with her bountiful jugs. Getting tired with the cloth of her shirt, he pulled it up by the hem. Plunging his tongue in her mouth, taking advantage of her surprised moan when he pulled her shirt up, he grabbed her flesh directly.

'S-So soft~!' Naruto thought in amazement. 'Her melons are softer than Kaa-chan's!' Satsuki's jugs were indeed softer than Kushina's, despite hers being smaller than hers and Mikoto. But if she would grow up like her mother, Naruto knew the raven beauty would be a knock-out in the tits department. He loved the fact they were so soft against his hands. The tit-flesh seemed to mold around his fingers. The moaning girl in his hands made him thank Kushina for all the help she gave him when they fucked.

'H-H-How is he so good?!' Satsuki thought to herself in a pleasant lustful fog. His hands were hitting all the right spots on her breasts only she knew. It amazed her how he knew how to please a woman but she didn't care or question it, brushing it off on instinct. All she could do was moan mindlessly into the steamy kiss that took her breath away.

Not wanting to be idle anymore, she ran her hands through his hair, loving the silky texture, and grinded her hips against the tool on her ass. A twinkle shinned in her eyes when Naruto moaned in her mouth.

"A-Ah!" Naruto left the kiss, saliva connecting them, and moaned out loudly. The feeling of her soft powerful hips rubbing on him made him blush harder. "Y-Y-Yo-You like that…Satsu-chan?" He asked huskily, continuing his ministrations of her milky teat-flesh.

"Y-Yes." The sultry girl moaned out softly. Her voice barely a whisper but Naruto heard it loud and clear. Getting a little bold, he let one hand run down her toned body. The touch made Satsuki's skin prickle. "F-Fuck, Naru." She finally moaned out a dirty word. "You-You're setting my body on fire." Black eyes shot open when she felt his fingers dip down into her most special area. "N-No! N-Not their!" The girl protested weakly. She wanted this but she wanted to make him work for it for a while.

It would have been convincing if the woman's hips weren't bucking against Naruto's rubbing fingers. "Are you sure~?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Seems your body is honest while little Satsu-chan is not." His husky voice made the girl in his arms shiver and whimper.

"I-I-It's because you-you're so good, Naru! Please! Please play with my pussy! I want you inside me!" Satsuki finally let go of her mask and begged her love to please her moist pink lips. Satsuki wanted the hard thing currently riding against her moist cunt.

"My pleasure." Replied the blonde before slowly sliding the juice soaked panties away from her hole. The teen could see and smell the arousal she had. A line of female pre-cum already making a line down to her asshole. "Such a dirty cunt, Satsu-chan. Getting this wet from just playing with these giant tits." Naruto found out he loved teasing Satsuki like this. Her cute moans and heavy blush only made him want to stop his ministrations and fuck her right now.

Satsuki was in heaven right now. The man she loved more than anything was finally doing the things to her she always dreamt of. While his teasing was nice, his fingers hitting all the right spots of her dripping cunt was even more amazing. And his hands on her teats rubbed her sensitive nipples in ways she could never do on her own. But…she wanted him too. "N-Naru~!" Looking into those black lustful eyes, Naruto smirked.

"Yes?" "Let me see yours too!" With a sudden burst of power, she flipped herself over, and pushed him down. Now on top, Satsuki smashed her lips into Naruto's. Leading the kiss, she let her slender fingers dip down to his boxers. Stopping the kiss for a moment, she took off his shirt, revealing his strong body to her. Satsuki let out a silent shutter at the sight. "So hard, Naru~." Satsuki whispered out. Her seductive voice made the tool, now back in her grasp twitch.

Slowly moving her body to his prick, she felt hotter as his skin rubbed along hers. 'I-It's much bigger than when we were kids!' The horny girl thought to herself. "A-Are you…going to touch it?" Naruto's voice made her shake her head, clearing out her shock. While he was shocked at the girl's sudden forcefulness, he found it hot.

"O-Of course!" She said a little too loud. Moving her head down, the sudden scent of his member sent her head into a daze. Finally losing it, she let her tongue slid from the base all the way to the mushroom head. 'I-It's so big!' Satsuki was shocked that she could barely get the pulsing head into her small mouth.

"S-Satsu-chan!" Naruto groaned in pleasure. While she was not as skilled as Kushina, she was still pretty good. His hands ran their way through her silken raven hair. The soft texture was soothing to the touch.

Hearing her lover say her name and petting her head in acceptance, she decided to try harder. Repressing her gag-reflex, she was able to take six inches. "D-Don't r-ru-rush…take your time." Naruto said after heavy panting. He could see the tears in her eyes that were still firmly holding his own. While he was not against shoving his prick down Kushina's tight throat, she actually loved it, doing it to Satsuki seemed…wrong. This had the opposite effect.

Not wanting to be seen as weak, Satsuki pushed herself harder, taking his prick even further down her mouth. Now with ten inches down, the mushroom head was firmly planted against the back of her throat. The feeling of his tool pulsing inside her caused her pussy lips to gush and dampen her underwear. 'H-He's pulsing inside me!' She thought to herself in arousal of the cock she was meat-stick she was sucking on.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned out when his best-friend had taken more of his meat down her tight throat. Both teen's eyes were dazed in lust. The searing hot gaze of Satsuki was the thing that ended the blonde.

With only a soft shout as a warning, Satsuki was greeted with a large blast of man juice. The juice shot through his balls and shot through his cannon, deep into the sucking girls' mouth. While she was not expecting this, her eyes wide in shock, she soon accepted the shooting load and closed her eyes.

His taste was better than she thought. 'So delicious~!' She thought horny, her fingers now digging deep within her maidenhood. Satsuki marveled at the long ejaculation and globs of white that continued to spurt out. Some dribbled their way out of her mouth. Not wanting to waist it, she took him deeper, eating him whole, and sucked on the purple head with gusto.

"S-Shit!" Naruto shouted out louder. The girl's mouth was amazing and the way she sucked cock was a body melting pleasure. Her contrasting throat muscles around his spurting towel only proved to prolong his climax. "S-Satsu-chan." He moaned tiredly, feeling her mouth slowly leaving his head.

The girl barely heard him as she looked at the semen that coated her fingers and large breasts. "S-So much." She whispered out, digging her fingers through the thick goo before eating it slowly. Naruto had watched the whole erotic thing and regained full mast. Before he could do anything about it, the heavenly voice of the raven haired mother reached their ears. "Kids. Dinners ready."

"F-Fi-Fine mom!" Satsuki squeaked out. She didn't want her mother to come in and see her in such a state of dress and covered in semen. "W-We-We'll be down in a minute!" Staying silent, they let out a relieved breath when her footsteps couldn't be herd. "That was close." The girl said.

"You said it." Naruto agreed with his own sigh of relief. Turing to each other, the two shared a little chuckle. "W-Well…we should really get going." The blonde said with a blush his partner matched.

"R-Right." Satsuki said with a small smile. Pulling down her shirt, she grabbed his arm. "Meet me back her tonight. I'm going to rock your world." Her sultry whisper and the fact she pressed her generous jugs on Naruto, almost sent the teen flying away with a nose bleed.

Giggling a little, taking great pride in the fact she had just shut down his mind, she led him to the kitchen. 'Heheh~.' Naruto mentally giggled perversely. 'Can't wait!' Shoving those thoughts away, he smiled when they entered the kitchen. The blood, again, rushed to his lower head when he too in the form of Mikoto once more. She was as ravishing as ever, and it made him wish she was doing the same thing Satsuki did not too long ago.

"So, how's the project going, kids?" The mother asked the two teens. Both blushed a little but Naruto was the one to the rescue.

"A-Ah it-it's going fine. Satsu-chan had some trouble at first but she and I were able to finish most of it." He subtly teased her and Satsuki caught it and sent him a small, playful, glare. She gave him a light punch and huffed away.

Mikoto could only giggle at the dynamics of the duo. She found it nice to see her usually stubborn and strong daughter relaxing. It only happened when Naruto was around and showed how amazing with people he really is. "Well, please sit. I'll have dinner on the table in a moment." The woman walked to the kitchen counter, unconsciously shaking her rear-end.

"Asshole." Satsuki's punch to the arm knocked him out of his staring. Looking to his left, he saw the busty girl blushing at him. "You're lucky Kaa-chan didn't know what we did." She glared at him.

Naruto only chuckled at her glare. "Oh, don't worry Satsu-chan." He raised his hands in defense. "And besides," His more dominating sexual side came over him as he slid over to the girl. "I thought you looked absolutely sexy with my cock down your throat." The blonde whispered huskily.

Her face was now deep crimson as Naruto's sexy voice sent pleasant shocks to go up and down her spine. She wished dinner was not ready. "B-Baka!" She softly said, but not pushing him away. "Don't say such things." Satsuki now hugged the teen to her, pushing her tits against his broad chest.

"I actually want more." She whispered sultry, her hot breath tickling his skin. "I expect to be full of you by tonight and tomorrow morning." Satsuki smirked when she heard him sputter a little. 'Hehe~. Payback.' She chuckled to herself. Her blush intensified when she felt his hand go lower, now groping at her rump.

Naruto's mind and body was turned on but he had to hold off this feeling until tonight. That didn't mean he couldn't tease the woman hanging off him though. His hands grabbed two handfuls of her bountiful ass. A smirk graced his lips when she jumped a little. "Oh, I promise you won't be able to walk the same from tomorrow onwards." Vowed the blonde. Seeing Mikoto still not here, he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss that she melted into.

"I'll hold you to that." Satsuki smiled sultry at him. Wanting to give one more tease, she rubbed her delicate hand over his growing bulge. "Don't worry big boy. You'll get the ride of your life." She vowed with a seductive wink.

Softly growling, Naruto nodded, holding in his lust for the teasing girl. "Dinners served!" Mikoto's sweet voice reached both teens ears. The woman came in holding a steaming hot plate of sujiyaki. Setting the hot food down, she noticed the blushed on the teen's faces. "Well, what's with the blushes?" She asked with a teasing smirk. Giggling at the small sputters, she sat down in front of the two sitting teens.

Mikoto could only stare at the eating teen in front of her. 'Ah! Such a manly way of eating!' The mother thought in lust, watching the man before her chew. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she needed to catch his attention from her daughter. With a sneaky smile, hidden by her eating, Mikoto crawled her foot to his pants.

Naruto jumped a little in his seat when he felt something extremely soft hit his jeans. "You okay?" Satsuki's sweet voice made him focused back on her. "U-Uh, I-I'm fine, Satsu-chan. Just a little hot." He explained before blowing on the food. Buying it, Satsuki dug back into her food.

Sending his blue gaze across from him, after feeling a more forceful sensation against his hardening tool, he saw Mikoto giving him a small smirk. The realization of the woman's foot against him made his eyes widen in total shock. 'W-W-What the hell is she doing!? We-We're in front of her daughter and I have my mother and Satsu-chan!' Naruto thought to himself in shock at the woman's boldness.

Forcing himself from the smirking woman, he started a conversation with Satsuki, trying to keep her attention away from her mother's daring actions. His hand twitched every once in a while, the feeling of her foot on his sensitive member was making him want more.

The busty mother was smirking like crazy in her head at the moment. While she was embarrassed at her actions that were unlike her, she was enjoying the fact the boy was trying to distract her little girl from the under the table action. When she felt him look at her, she sent him a teasing wink and small little kiss motions. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! B-But I'm so hot!' Mikoto couldn't hold in her hronyness of the man before her to be inside her, destroying her cunt with the massive rod between her toes.

Now blushing, the MILF could feel her lower lips moisten from the contact. Subtly, she lowered her left hand to her womanhood. When she saw Naruto look at her with wide eyes, she sent him another wink and silent moan, telling him she was about to touch herself to him.

The teen had to take a bite of his chopstick to hold of the moan he let out. This seductive MILF was driving him up the wall in lust. Blue eyes widened even further when Mikoto showed him her amazing dexterity. Taking off her sock, she grabbed his zipper and slowly took the pulsing member out.

Shivers ran up and down her spine at the direct contact of the hot rod on her creamy skin. It was even better than she thought. Mikoto gained a blush of excitement when she saw the pleased look on Naruto's face. 'I'm such a bad mother!' She thought excitedly. Her fingers were now coated in her cum juice. Fingers dug in her tight walls while gently stroking off the, hopefully soon to be fucking her, prick.

"Mh." Naruto let out a soft moan, not being able to hold it in. "Hm? You say something?" Satsuki asked, eyeing Naruto. Looking to the girl, he smiled. "N-N-Nothing's wrong! Just really, really, good!" Naruto took a really big bite out of the food.

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto thanked the teen with a sly smirk still on her face. "I thought you and Satsuki might like the dish. I'm pleased you are enjoying it so much." While she was talking, she didn't let up on her foot-job. Her slender feet rubbing all over his prick. She moaned inwardly, trying to keep in her loud moan from climaxing on her slender fingers.

Naruto sent her a silent glare that was less that intimidating because of his red face. 'Two can play it that game.' The blonde thought to himself. "It was certainly one of the better things I've had at this table." Satsuki snickered a little, before suddenly getting up. "I'm going to wash up." She announced and walked out the room.

Mikoto gave him a little smirk when she saw her daughter now out of the room. "You can let it all out, Naru-kun." Her sexy voice and furiously pumping feet were the end for Naruto. Moaning loudly, leaning back a little, the teen released his hold all over the sexy MILF's feet. Grunting, the teen thrusted his prick against the still stimulating feet. He was sure that Mikoto's feet were covered in his jizz by now.

After his minute release, Naruto relaxed with a sigh before looking back to the mother and widen his eyes. Before him, Mikoto was showing her amazing flexibility by licking the cum off her feet, all while looking at him with those steamy eyes. Naruto let out a silent growl of arousal. Her devious smile turned motherly when Satsuki arrived.

"Thank you mother. It was very delicious." Satsuki thanked her mother, oblivious that her mother just got her love off with her feet.

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure." Mikoto replied easily, sending Naruto a sexy wink. The boy's member became instantly hard at this sexy woman's teasing. Smiling, Satsuki looked to Naruto. "Well, I have to take a shower. When I'm done come back to my room so we can finish the project." The girl said with a light blush.

A light blush adored his face, looking at the sexy look she was giving him. "A-Alright, Satsu-chan." Naruto nodded to the daughter. With a happy smile, the girl basically skipped to the bathroom. She didn't know it, at the moment, but Naruto wouldn't have the energy to claim the girl.

Now alone for a good while, knowing Satsuki takes long showers, Naruto turned to the mother and gave her a look. "Now, M-Mikoto. I-I-I like you…I like you a lot. But I also like your daughter." He tried to let her down, but the woman wasn't having any of it.

"Hm." Mikoto leaned her arms on the table, pushing her bust up. "Well, you're quite the player, Naru-kun. Liking your mother's best-friend, her daughter and…" Now leaning very close, she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers up and down his spine. "Even going as far as fucking your slut of a mother in her office."

The blonde's mind instantly shut down as his face became white as a sheet at this statement. "W-W-What?" Naruto whispered out, shaking in fear of being caught doing such things with his mother.

The black haired bombshell giggled at the expression. "Oh, don't worry. I won't let your dirty little secret out." He let out a sigh of relief at that. "But, seeing you and Kushi-chan in such a daring position got me hot." Blue eyes stared into black in shock. Slowly, Mikoto let her delicate fingers run down his well-toned body. "Actually, I've had my eyes on you since you hit puberty. You've grown into such a fine young man I can't resist." Now grabbing his hardening prick, she slowly jacked him off. "And I know you have had eyes for me too. I bet you dreamed of fucking me before, haven't you?"

Gulping, Naruto could only nod dumbly. He had dreamed of fucking his sexy teacher many times in the past and even recently. Only this time, he was fucking Kushina and Mikoto. "Y-Yes." He whispered out in a slightly dazed voice. The teen could feel his zipped up pants becoming strained under his growing erection.

"Good." She whispered in a hot tone. Her delicate hand rubbed his covered erection. "Let me see this monster up close." Trailing down, he slowly lifted up his shirt and kissed at his chest, loving the strong form she was hoping to be under very soon. "S-So good." The boy absentmindedly moaned out in pleasure.

The feeling of her soft supple lips against his skin made him shiver in need for this woman. "Ug!" Naruto moaned loudly when Mikoto's hands finally reached his pants. Looking down, he saw the minx giving him a saucy smirk before tearing his pants down, boxers and all.

Upon seeing the veiny monster just a few inches from her lips, Mikoto sat shocked in lust and slight fear. 'H-H-H-He's fucking hung!' Mikoto had only seen a glimpse of the meat stick when it was pile-driving her friend and it didn't prepare her, even her foot-job, for the giant purple head.

"Well," Naruto said cockily. The boy enjoyed the shocked look on the teasing mother's face. She obviously didn't expect him to be so large and he was going to make sure she would be accustomed to it very soon. "Think you can handle me?" The blonde asked with a cheeky smirk.

"O-Oh God!" The dark haired MILF could only whisper in deep lust. "It's beautiful! I've never seen such a giant cock in my life! Can I suck it?" She looked up to his glazed blue with her crazed black. "Let me suck this beast before giving me the fucking of my life!" Mikoto said with a lustful smile.

Returning the smile with a low growl, Naruto nodded, giving her the okay. With that, she gently extended her tongue and lightly licked at the head. Mikoto immediately fell in love with the taste of his pre-jizz that was leaking from the tip. "So tasty~!" She mumbled, her voice sending vibrations along his cock. "How did you become so tasty?" Mikoto asked, not really wanting an answer though as she continued to gently lick and press her lips around his shaft.

"S-Shit! You're so hot!" Naruto groaned and moaned out in deep lust. The soft licks and light licks of Mikoto's skilled mouth were sending his loins on fire. 'Guess I can guess where Satsu-chan got her skills from.' He thought, comparing the blow-jobs of Mikoto and Satsuki. "Uga!" Spit flew from his open maw when Mikoto had finally taken more than just his head in. Her hot mouth made him feel like his prick was going to melt.

Mikoto's mind was firmly focused on earing this powerful member she was currently bobbing her skull on and off. She could feel her pussy lips moisten her panties, and she could feel the familiar heat in her loins. 'He's making me so hot!' She thought to herself as she continued to eat the delicious man-meat. Looking up, she made sure to slurp loudly while she came up, getting the prick all lubed up in her saliva, before taking it back down in one powerful thrust.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto roared out. His mind was hazy and the way the raven haired goddess was slurping on his dick made him want to explode. After a few more minutes of furiously bobbing her head on and off his hips, he couldn't keep still.

Black eyes widened when she felt two strong hands frame her face. "Hmf-!" She mumbled out as Naruto immediately stood up and skull-fucked her as hard as he could. Tears rolled down her lovely red face. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she loved being fucked like a bitch.

"S-So fucking good! I can't believe your sucking my cock!" Naruto moaned out, absolutely loving the sensation of this MILF sucking him off. "Now I know where Satsu-chan gets her skills from! Her slutty mother is as big a slut as her!" While hearing Satsuki had given him head too shocked her, she pushed it to the back of her hear for now. Rolling her tongue around the penetrating meat-rod, Mikoto could feel her thighs becoming soaked with her female juice.

After minutes of face-fucking, the busty black haired mother could feel the veiny rod between her lips twitch erratically. 'H-He's going to cum!' She thought happily. The teen could feel himself getting closer and closer to exploding with each crash of his hips. Mikoto's mouth was almost as good as his mother's amazing mouth. "F-Fuck!" Naruto roared out. "I-I-I-I'm gonna' cum! Make sure to swallow it all!" He could only get those few words out before his control ended. Spurt after spurt of his seed exploded into the awaiting mouth of the kneeling Mikoto.

"Sooo~~ good!" Mikoto mumbled between cock spurts she tried to gulp down. Holding herself close to him, the MILF made sure to keep the entire monster inside her lips. Swallowing load after load, she climaxed instantly, her mind getting a little hazy.

With a few more painful thrusts, Naruto let his hands off the silken raven hair and stumbled a few inches away from the soaked MILF. Mikoto was in her own world at the moment. The hot feeling of his seed on her skin made her hot beyond belief. "Fuck~. You came so hard sweetie." She whispered out, trailing a finger through the white goo that fell on her tits. With a smirk, she sucked on her fingers, making sure to keep his intense blue gaze, and making lewd slurping sounds.

With a feral growl, Naruto launched himself at the teasing MILF. Consequences be damned! He was going to fuck this tease into the ground! Keeping that in mind, the teen ripped away her skirt before lining his cock up to her twitching hole. Before he plunged in, he looked to Mikoto.

Shaking in lust, Mikoto watched at the wet head of his member press up against her pussy lips. Just the head touching her womanhood sent her into a mini-orgasm that lubed up his prick. "Do it." The mother nodded. "Fuck this pussy before you." And that he did.

Pumping his head in and out of her folds for a few seconds, Naruto breached the woman with a harsh grunt. Mikoto howled out as she could feel the prodigious tool into her depths. The small amount of pain to such a large member was instantly forgotten by the overwhelming pleasure it was giving. 'I-I-I've ne-never felt this full before~~~!' Mikoto squealed in her mind. Her sexy body shook under his strong form now hovering over her.

Naruto grunted in pleasure at the tight hold this cunt had over his tool. It was like the first time with Kushina; he had to keep still before really fucking the MILF. The blonde knew he was larger than most males so Mikoto needed time to get used to the new size she would be getting from now on. His blue eyes widened in happiness when Naruto felt the familiar heat of female cum wash over his pulsing prick.

With the cock-head now tightly pressed up against her cervix, Mikoto's toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of the sockets. Powerful legs were crushing Naruto's stationed hips as she continued to shake and silently shrill over the euphoria filling male.

Looking back into the man that now ruined her for others, she let out one demand. "Fuck me! Fuck me you stud!" With that lustful cry another, louder, one escaped her juicy lips. "Ah-Mph!" Her yell would have been heard through the neighborhood if Naruto hadn't captured her lips with his. The blonde's tongue easily dominating hers while bashing his hips against the beautiful Mikoto.

'Sh-She's so hot inside!' Naruto thought as he continued to drive his rod in and out of the tight hold her pussy had over him. Wildly kissing the woman, he ran his left hand up to her left teat and squeezed. Grunting a little, he put more power into his thrusts as the new hold her pussy had didn't want him to retreat.

Mikoto's heavy teats bounced in Naruto's grasp with every punishing strike he gave her body. The woman's leg muscles were beginning to cramp from the tight hold she had while her speech had long since passed from being coherent. All she could do was try and kiss and thrust her womanly hips against his rutting member. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lean over to her shoulder, and lay gentle kisses to his neck.

Naruto did the same, leaving his marks on the raven beauties skin for only him to see in such a manner. It was a dizzying thought that he was making this MILF his own just like he did with Kushina. His balls slapped loudly against the plump flesh that was Mikoto's ass. "So good~!" Turning to the left a little, he could see Mikoto's lust infused eyes looking at him. "Y-You're fucking me so good, Naru-kun! How are you this good?" She moaned out with heavy breaths. Sweat had long since coated one another's bodies, making a disturbingly pleasing sound that made the boy growl in a feral manner.

"You already know don't you." Naruto said between haggard breaths and powerful hips jabs. "You saw me fucking my slutty mother into oblivion. And you're a slut too!" His breath hitched a little as when he said that, her pussy walls clamped to him. "Getting off on watching your best-friend getting fucked by her son!"

"Y-Yes!" Mikoto moaned out, feeling hotter than before at being called a slut by her younger lover. "I'm such a slutty mother for wanting this young cock inside!" She squealed out in surprise when she found herself in a lotus position. Naruto's hands gripping her shapely hips, bouncing her on and off his prick in a rapid tempo. Thrusting herself up, she squashed her tits into his face. "F-Fuck! Suck me! Suck my tits you dirty mother fucker!" She pleaded with a lewd expression.

"So fucking hot!" Naruto groaned out between sucking and licking each wonderfully delicious breasts. Mikoto could feel all of him through her body. Screaming, she grabbed his back tighter that before as she felt her belly knot around his member. Naruto had a similar feeling in his loins. The teen could feel his prick twitch erratically with each pump. This MILF's slutty body was milking his balls for his seed.

"Oh, oh fuck!" She screeched out. "I-I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from Naruto-kun's cock so deep inside me!" Mikoto yelled out. Her bouncing body thrashed against his own, driving him closer to his own climax.

"S-Shit!" Naruto yelled out, leaving his suckling to face the lovely red face of Mikoto. "You're gonna' make me blow! I'm going to fill this slutty MILF pussy with cum! Get ready!" With a slight grunt, he stood, making the woman hold on tighter, and bounced her harder on and off his thumping hips and prick.

"YES!" This bitch roared out in ecstasy. Her face set in the sexiest look her never thought Mikoto could make. "Don't waist a single drop! Pour it all inside me!" Making sure he didn't pull out, when he thrusted back in, she used her long legs to hold him there and squeeze her pussy around his tool.

This new hold and her dirty voice was all she wrote for Naruto. With a loud roar, which was stopped from filling the home by Mikoto's supple lips, the teen spilled all his spunk inside the sexy hanging mother. Shaking heavily, Naruto brought Mikoto down as he continued his climax that reached her cervix.

Mikoto's mind was filled with white, her vison blurred, as her eyes flew to the back of her skull. Her climax coated both lover's lower bodies combined cum. Trembling, Mikoto kissed Naruto with wild passion and lust that made both lose track of time of how long they came.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto's seed blasted out his twitching rod. Piercing through her womb, his cock-head reached the back of her and exploded all its content. Mikoto swore she could see God the moment his seed hit the back of her womb. A silent shrill escaped her lips as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her late husband paled in comparison to this young man.

Cumming for so long, their combined fluids rushed out of Mikoto's well-fucked whore-hole. Shuttering, the woman leaned her entire body on Naruto, making them fall to the ground in a hot mess. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around her smaller frame while his rod kept pumping all the baby batter.

"S-Shit!" Mikoto whispered out in a dry and tired voice. She couldn't believe the young boy she had known for eighteen years could be this good a fuck. "You fucked me so good stud. I can't believe how amazing you are." She complemented her new lover.

"Huff…thanks. That was amazing, Miko-chan." He said with a smile, squeezing her body a little tighter. "I can't believe we did this." Naruto let out a little chuckle. "Does this mean…we're together? I-I-I have Kaa-chan, and I don't know what she'll think-!" He was cut off as Mikoto kissed him once more. Unlike the kisses when they were rutting like animals, this one showed her love for him.

Leaving the kiss, she sent him a warm smile. "Just leave that to Kushina and I. I know her better than you do, after all." She reminded him with a wink. A little hesitant, the blonde gave into the logic behind her words. "Alright." Satsuki's voice then reached their ears.

"Naruto! Are you coming up?!" Blue eyes widened a little, now remembering Satsuki and what she wanted to do tonight. 'Shit! What am I going to do?!' He thought to himself.

Seeing her new lover in thought, Mikoto decided to answer Satsuki. "He'll be up there in a few minutes, sweetie." The mother answered. "Alright!" They heard the door close and Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Miko-chan." The blonde thanked his second lover. "I guess…I got to go." He said with a sheepish grin. He didn't really want to leave a woman he just made love to alone.

With a sweet smile, Mikoto gave him a chaste kiss. "Don't worry. I get it. I'll see you in the morning." Saying that, Mikoto disengaged from Naruto, moaning in disappointment at the empty feeling, before walking away. Well…more like limping away as her legs felt like jelly.

Watching the sexy woman walk away, he felt himself becoming hard. Biting his knuckle, he swallowed his lust to throw that sexy minx against the wall and fuck her entire body until it was white. Slowly standing, Naruto got dressed before walking up the stairs to Satsuki's room.

Slowly opening the door, his erection came back to life as he gazed upon the figure sensually laying on the bed. The busty teen was wearing a bathrobe open, showing her lean and toned body, along with her amazing jugs. Satsuki was giving him a steamy look that made his heart beat a little faster. "Hello, Na-ru-to-kun~." She spelled out his name sensually. "Why don't we get started?" Opening her robes, her smirk widened as the blue eyes instantly locked onto her chest.

Jumping on her, she let out a happy giggle before her mouth was claimed by Naruto's. Now on top, the teen's hands went to her jugs and gently massaged them in a slow manner. Satsuki moaned in appreciation at the attention. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to deepen the kiss before Naruto let go. "H-Hey!" She shouted out. Her face was flush in arousal and need.

Gently smiling, he pushed a strand of hair from her lovely face. Caressing her face, Naruto gave the girl a little kiss. "Not yet, Satsu-chan. The time we do this…it will be much more special and meaningful." Looking deep in her eyes, he basically begged. "Please. Just wait a little longer."

Looking at him for a moment, his hot breath sending goosebumps down her skin, she huffed and turned her head. "Fine!" Letting out a relieved sigh, he smirked at the demand that came from her lips. "But you have to cuddle with me as payment." Satsuki demanded with a healthy red on her face.

"Heheh." Naruto chuckled, bringing her into a hug. "Of course, Satsuki-sama." He teased out, before pulling her in his embrace and fall to the bed.

Both blushed nicely as they felt one another's bodies against the other. But, with a sweet smile, Satsuki looked into the eyes of the love of her life. "I love you." The words she only used for her family escaped her lips.

Eyes a little wide at the confession, Naruto looked back with shimmering eyes. "I love you too." Giving her forehead a kiss, the two soon found themselves in a deep sleep.

~Next Day~

Kushina and Mikoto were sitting in Kushina's office with smiles. "Well…I can't believe you actually did it, Miko-chan. He's amazing isn't he?!" Kushina gushed with a blush. Mikoto had wanted to talk to her best friend about what she had done and was expecting this type of reaction.

Giggling a little, she nodded. "Indeed he was. Naruto was like an animal in the sack." She smiled before looking at Kushina with a serious look. "What does this mean for us?" She asked, though already having an idea of what Kushina was about to say.

"We're going to share him, obviously!" The red-headed bombshell said like it was obvious. "Besides, we have fucked before so it won't be too much of a shock." She reminded her friend of their past lesbian actions.

With a smirk, she nodded. "Well…why not call Naruto here?" Seeing the familiar twinkle in Mikoto's eyes, Kushina returned the smirk and twinkle.

Pressing the intercom, Kushina's voice could be heard through the entire school. "Can Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principal's office? Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal's office." Leaning back, the two waited for the plan they had in mind.

 **End!**

 **Well…that's the Mikoto lemon done and done. I initially wanted to add the threesome in this chapter but decided not to. The next one will be the threesome between the two sexy bombshell MILF's.**

 **Storm Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Threesome, double tit and blow-job, shower-sex, lesbian, masturbation, anal, cosplay, and BDSM.**

 **Shout out to beta: Soulvanguard.**

 **P.S. Harem list at the end.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Kushina & Mikoto**

In the lunch room, the blonde was sitting next to his friends. Satsuki was on his right while the table was filled with girls of great beauty.

On his left was an eighteen year old with an amazing figure of 110-59-99cm. The girl had long wavy purple hair that reached her firm ass which she gained from tennis. Her amber eyes shone with mischief, one of the reasons Naruto likes her, and kindness. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a green ribbon tied right above her bust that wanted to burst from the shirt. Her magenta skirt was covered by a black waist coat tied with a green ribbon at the back. The woman was named Rinko Hideshima, a third year. She and Naruto had met when he was running and they instantly hit it off.

Sitting in front of the teen was another beauty. She had long shinning silver hair that reached her firm ass that the skirt did almost nothing to cover, making her hips more pronounced. The beauties most appealing feature, other than her F cup tits, were her crimson eyes. Her attire was the same as Rinko. She was Moka Akashiya.

Next to her sat a sixteen year old beauty with striking long pink hair tied in two ponytails. Her fierce orange eyes intimidated most, except Naruto. She had a slender figure, F-cup breasts, and wore the female uniform that also strained against her bust. She was the smartest girl in school; Saya Takagi.

Eating calmly, sat Saeko Busujima. She was an eighteen year old, third year student with long, straight shiny purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front of her lovely face, just barely touching the ridge of her nose. The woman stood at five seven and had blue eyes with a D-cup bust. She wore the school uniform only with a long skirt.

The next was almost as busty as Rinko. She stood one inch taller than Saeko with long wavy blonde hair, shinning blue eyes, thick attractive lashes, a beauty mark just below the right side of her full pink kissable lips set in a silly smile. This was Rangiku, another one of Naruto's childhood friends.

Next to her was a girl with long red hair similar to Kushina's only a little shorter. She had brown eyes, her DD-cup chest strained against her uniform. This was his cousin, Tayuya Uzumaki. On her left sat his second cousin, Karin. She, like her sister, had red hair but spiked to the side. While she wasn't as gifted in the chest department as the others, having a C-cup, she had a nice ass that made up for it.

Next to them, were the other sisters of his aunts on his mother's side. Strangely, both girls were named Erza. Like all the Uzumaki women, they both had long beautiful red hair. One wore her hair in a high ponytail while the other let her hair go to her mid-back. Both had brown eyes that usually glared at someone. The one with straight red hair was referred to as Erza while the ponytail twin was referred to as Knighwalker. The Erza's had F-cup chest that threatened to burst from the confines of the school shirt.

There was another pair of cousins, on his dead father's side, Naruto had at the table. Both were blondes but one had her hair tied in a large ponytail with two long locks of her silky hair framing her lovely face. Her eyes were a captivating purple that Naruto complemented often. The girls name was Saeki.

Her twin, Rika, next to her styled her blonde hair in two distinctive curly locks with bright green eyes shining in happiness. Both ladies had DD-cup breasts that all the men ogled.

This was the reason Naruto loved big breasts. His whole life, he had been surrounded by women who were gifted in the chest department.

The group was talking until the intercom came over the building. "Huh?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Guess I got to get going." Standing up, he waved to the girls with his charming smile that made them melt. "I'll see you girls later."

The male Uzumaki was walking through the halls of school with a wondering expression. 'Wonder what Kushi-chan wants with me?' He wondered in his mind. Sex was the most prominent that came to mind and that made him smile a stupid smile. Quickly shaking his head, he walked a little faster to the office.

When he walked into the waiting area, he saw the secretary that was usually there. The moment he saw her, his pants became even more strained to hold in the growing erection. She was a dark-skinned woman with green eyes. She wore a very formal attire of a long-sleeved shirt, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. The beauty wore her light grey hair pulled in a bun with two bangs framing her lovely mocha face.

The real thing that got his libido going was her chest melons. If he had to guess, they were 36 double D. Her melodious voice snapped Naruto out of his staring. "Hello Naruto-kun." She greeted the boy with a smile.

"H-H-Hello to you too, Mabui-san." Naruto greeted her back with a smile. He had known the woman for four years and had always wanted to fuck her but didn't think it could happen. "I'm here to see my mother."

Mabui giggled a little. "Of course. Go right ahead." The teen nodded in thanks before walking to his mother's office. The blonde didn't see that Mabui had not taken her eyes off his ass as he walked away.

"Mh. What I wouldn't give to be under that stud." Mabui whispered with a lick of her lips. Naruto had been many of her sexual fantasies since she first met him. She was not one for relationships so she didn't have time to date and the blonde Adonis was the only thing she ever had on her mind.

Naruto, reaching the door, took a deep breath, before knocking. He heard his mother's sweet voice. "Come in." The teen could hear the slight purr to it and smiled. He was right! Kushina wanted some of her Naruto time!

With a grin, he threw the door open. "Hey Kaa-chan! Ready for…alone…time…." Naruto trailed off in shock as he saw that he and Kushina were not the only ones in the office. Sitting on the desk, alongside Kushina, was his second lover. "M-M-M-Mikoto!" He sputtered out in surprise. The boy's face gained a healthy blush as he took in the attire of Kushina and Mikoto.

Kushina was wearing her slutty principle outfit. This time, she had her fiery red hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. Mikoto was wearing a slutty version of the female outfit to the school.

The white long-sleeved, button-downed shirt had three of the top buttons undone, showing off her bountiful cleavage. The black ribbon that hung from the collar, fell right between her jugs. Naruto hoped that his rock hard rod would soon replace that fabric. Its matching magenta skirt with white accents was a size too small, giving him a peek at her bald pussy lips. Brown high-heeled version of the shoes showed off her sexy legs along with the tights that hugged her body.

Naruto was almost sent flying with a nosebleed as he gazed upon these sexy goddesses he claimed. "W-W-Wh-What's going on?! Why are you two dressed like that?!" He was absolutely shocked. The blonde didn't expect to see both lovers together.

With a sultry smile, Kushina spoke. "Well, Mikoto and I were talking and I found out something very interesting." She smirked a little when she saw her baby sweat. "She told me you fucked her. You fucked her into her slave just like me."

Shock was the clear emotion he was feeling. "W-W-What!? Y-Y-You know?! A-A-Are you mad at me?" He asked. Kushina's soft smile made him relax.

"Not at all baby boy." She shook her head, her crimson locks flowing through the air. "In fact, I think it's a fabulous idea to have another lover." Glancing to Mikoto. "Trying to keep you satisfied is a multiple person job." Looking into his blue eyes, she gave him a saucy wink. "And don't you think it's kinky to fuck your best-friends mother alongside your own MILF of a mother?" She purred out. Her husky voice making the tent in his pants almost rip the material.

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto growled in a feral manner. Before he could launch himself at the two, he looked to Mikoto. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice dripping with lust.

The sexy MILF smiled at him. "Yes. Like Kushi-chan said, I also find it exciting to fuck alongside her. We've fucked each other even." She giggled at the large blush that formed on his cheeks. "But, forget about that for now." She eyed his covered prick like a lioness. "Take that big dick out so we can suck it."

Naruto did at told. Pulling his pants down, underwear too, he smirked cockily when he saw Mikoto and Kushina literally drool over his size. Looking at each other and gave a grin and nod. Next thing he knew, the blonde was pushed into the chair behind Kushina's desk with his busty lover's kneeling at his cock.

"Hm." Kushina moaned throatily, her soft hands running their way up and down the left side of his member. "Such a hot tool you have, love. Don't you agree, Mikoto-chan?" She looked over to her friend who was lightly stroking him off as well.

"Oh yes." She moaned along with Kushina. Mikoto's hot breath hitting Naruto's sensitive head, making him want to blow already. "And he's already leaking." The MILF noted the pre-jizz coming from his lower head. "I think he wants us to lick it, Kushi-chan. Should we?" Mikoto teased out with a grin.

The seated blonde was close to just jamming the two MILF's heads on his lower head, commanding them to suck him off, but told himself to wait. 'I'm going to really enjoy this!' He yelled inside his head with a dopey grin on his face.

Kushina giggled at her baby-boy's expression. He really was hot when he was fucking. "Why yes, Mikoto-chan. I think he does." Slowly extending her tongue, Mikoto flanking the right, the two busty mother's tongue's finally reached his twitching shaft. "Ah!" Both women moaned out happily when bits of cum splashed over their faces. "So lively today Naru-kun!" Kushina squealed out.

"F-Fuck! You girls ar-are making me crazy!" Hands gripping into the chair, Naruto's head shot up and moaned loudly. The sensations of the two licking his rod were amazing. Kushina's and Mikoto's tongues took turns licking and sucking at his purple head. Their moans around his shaft was also driving his body deeper and deeper into lust of having these two under him, shouting his name as he came in them until they were in a coma and coated in his seed. "N-N-No-Not my balls!" Both busty bombshells added their other hands to the equation and gently played with the teens cum filled sack.

"I can feel it, Naru-kun." Mikoto muttered out between slurps and licks. "You're cock really want to cover us." Without warning, she engulfed the meat in one go. Bobbing her head up and down multiple times, the MILF licked and slobbered the head with saliva. Her skilled tongue licking at the sides when she plunged her head back down. The raven mother made sure to make obscene slurping sounds each time she inhaled his prick.

Kushina watched her best-friend suck her son's cock with hot eyes. "Oh yeah. Suck that cock! Suck that giant cock you whore! Get my son off!" The added dirty talk by Kushina made the balls in her hand churn. Feeling it, Kushina began to gently suck on his balls. "Just let it out, Naru-chan. Fill this dirty skank with your hot young cum." Kushina and her sultry voice made Naruto's pre-juice spurt into Mikoto's gagging throat.

"Fucking shit! You girls are going to make me cum so hard!" A little cross-eyed, Naruto shouted out. Nails dug into the seat as he began to slowly buck his hips against the raven haired mother's skull. His pulsing head hitting the back of her tight throat with each jab. "I-I-I can't take much more!" His voice was becoming horse from all the moaning. Sweat slipped down his head, showing how hard he was trying to hold himself from grabbing her silk like raven hair and pouring his load into Mikoto's mouth.

'He's so hot!' Mikoto thought between taking the large meat. 'It feels like my mouth is going to melt.' She moaned around his rod when she felt fingers digging into her wet snatch. Glancing, she blushed to see the red-headed bombshell giving her a sexy wink while still sucking on his balls.

"G-G-Going to cum soon girls!" Naruto announced. After seeing his mother fingering the sexy raven haired mother his arousal sky-rocketed to new heights he never thought possible. "Cumming!" The boy roared out in pleasure. Mikoto took the tip of his member out of her mouth so Kushina and her could sensually lick up and down his prick. "G-Get ready! Here it comes!"

"Yes~!" Kushina moaned out, her hot breath making his twitching cock pulse. "Cover your whores in your milk! We want to taste it!" The mother's dirty talk was the last straw for the teen. Thrusting between the lashing tongues, his seed spurted out of his purple cock-head.

"MIKOTO! KUSHINA!" Yelling out both lover's names, Naruto's sperm shot up high, before raining down on the two awaiting women. Tongues out, the mothers were greeted to the amazing taste of the blonde's amazing juice. The taste alone caused their arousals to heighten, their female juices running down their creamy skin to the floor.

After a full minute of cumming, his hips bucking high into the air, Naruto finally let out a blissful sigh and lowered his ass to the seat. "S-S-So fucking good…Miko-chan, Kushi-chan." Looking down, his blue eyes feasted upon the hottest sight he has only ever dreamt of.

Kushina had gotten a little less of her boy's cum than Mikoto and she was jealous at the pleased expression of her best-friends white covered face. The busty raven haired woman was slowly enjoying the taste of her male lover's cock juice. She slowly rubbed what amount of cum that spilled into her valley of flesh that were her jugs. If she had her eyes opened, she would have seen the busty red-head stalk her.

Launching herself at Mikoto, she brought the woman in a passionate kiss. Kushina's tongue easily pierced Mikoto's lips and played with her own. Swapping sperm between the two, both moaned erotically as they kissed. They could feel the blonde's eyes on their make-out session and it only made them hotter.

After kissing for a while, the two left with only saliva connecting them. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another, making their breasts pop. Naruto couldn't take this anymore. With a silent growl, he pushed both down to the desk in front of them. "Iya!" The best-friends squealed out in happiness of being manhandled.

"Oh yeah." Naruto growled out in approval as the two were bent over the desk. Their bountiful asses thrusting to his hungry member. "Look at these beautiful asses you two have." Gently rubbing their plump bottoms, they moaned at the warm touch. "I can't believe I didn't fuck this last night, Mikoto-chan." He marveled at the delicious rear end of the Uchiha mother.

"Then why don't you?" Mikoto whispered out, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering look. The fact she still had that lose tie wrapped around her delicate neck only made him want to hold onto it while he ploughed her through the wooden desk. "Take my ass like you did Kushi-chan. I'm actually soaked just hearing what you did to your slutty mother." Thrusting her ass against his rod, she moaned hotly against the pulsing prick on her rump. "Fuck this dirty ass with that massive cock. Fuck my MILF ass like you did with Kushina in the park. Mount me like the horny animal I am." She begged with a desperate expression.

Kushina, wet and hot at the woman's words, stood up and slowly walked behind her son. Naruto didn't even notice the woman as he keep his eyes locked on the beautiful white bottom of Mikoto. "Agh. Kushi-chan." That was until he growled out when the familiar soft form of his Kaa-chan pressed against his back. Her hard nipples against him told she was very aroused at the display.

With a small smirk, Kushina planted a small kiss on his neck, getting a small groan of pleasure from her baby boy. "Go on Naru-chan." She cooed out. Gently blowing in his ear, she spoke with a voice so erotic he almost blew. "Take that slutty ass and make it your own. After you fuck her, fuck me too. I was so lonely last night." She whined a little. Rubbing her hard nipples against his skin. The busty red-head shivered in need of being filled once more. "I needed this fat cock back in me." Wrapping her fingers around his member, making him hiss, she directed the pulsing member against her friend's firm bottom.

"Uha!" Mikoto moaned out in bliss at the feeling of the prick head pressing against the entrance of her ass. 'I-It's amazing. My pussy is already so wet from just the head touching me!' Pussy fluid gushed down her leg. 'I can't wait for it to be inside me!' She squealed in her mind, almost cumming from the thought of being fucked hard in her asshole. Her husband had never been one for sex and rarely fucked her. She was only fucked once in the ass and she liked it but no matter what, she never got fucked in that hole again.

"That's right, Naru-kun. Push that monster inside my tight asshole. It's only been used once. You're cock easily eclipses my husbands. Stick that hot rod up my ass and mess me up." She begged hotly. The ego boost of being bigger than an adult man made the boy smirk.

"Well…if you want it." Lining his member against her ass. Pushing the head in gently, Naruto grabbed her womanly hips in a firm grip. "You'll get it!" With a great push, his member reached all the way to the back of her ass. Spit flew from both connected lover's mouths at the insatiable pleasure of the tightness of the tight derriere.

Kushina was blushing heavily at the moment. Watching her best friend taking in her son's big prick was more arousing than she thought it would be. "Wow!" She whispered in awe as she watched Mikoto's specter flux around the invading meat that was Naruto's dick. Her hot mouth then occupied itself by nibbling and kissing his neck and cheek.

Naruto was groaning harshly. Drool was spilling from his mouth at the combined feeling of Kushina's lips against his skin and the tightness of Mikoto's ass he was not slowly fucking.

The elder Uchiha woman was moaning and groaning in slight pain at the punishing man-meat inside her ass. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the pain was finally fading and pleasure was the only thing left in its place. "Naruto-kun…oh fuck…you're so deep in my ass." Mikoto whispered out, leaning fully on the desk.

"Yeah, Mikoto-chan…You're as is as tight as Kaa-chan's." Naruto stated while slowly pumping his member in and out of his second lover's right rectum. "Ah!" The blonde moaned out loudly when he felt Kushina grope his ass. "K-K-Kaa-chan!" He yelled out. Glancing behind, he saw the mother's eyes light up with amusement at the sound her baby boy made.

"Oh," Kushina moaned out throatily. "Does Naru-chan like his Kaa-chan playing with his body while fucking Mikoto-chan?" She asked with an alluring whisper. Her slender fingers trailed up and down his hard abs currently at work thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside the slutty raven haired mother's bottom.

"Y-Yes." Naruto moaned out, too hot to possibly deny what his mother was doing didn't feel good. "I love Kaa-chan playing with my body. But," Now looking back at her, his blue eyes smoldering with lust. "I want to play with my dirty Kaa-chan!" With a grunt, the blonde plunged two fingers into the busty red-heads dripping mound.

"Oh yes!" Kushina cooed out in bliss. His manly fingers stirring up her wet cunt lips with each stroke. "That's right. Finger this wet pussy. Get your hands soaked in your dirty Kaa-chan's love juice." Her dirty moans made the teen growl and thrust his prick deeper and harder into the squirming mother beneath him.

"Yes!" Mikoto moaned in appreciation at the new speed of her lover. "Fuck that ass! Fuck me harder!" She demanded lewdly. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a sexy way with her eyes crossing in ecstasy. Naruto was hitting all the pleasure spots in her ass that she never found out while sticking dildos inside that hole.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Naruto moaned out, leaving his mother's lips, as he grinded his hips against Mikoto's. The way her anal walls constricted against his penis was so pleasing it was becoming painful to not blow his load. Seeing the deliciously white sweaty skin of hers, he gained a devious idea.

"Iya!" Mikoto yelped out in shock when she felt her lover's hand being brought down on her filled bottom. Looking back she gave him a shocked expression before her body craved more spankings. "More! More Naruto-sama! Spank this naughty MILF's ass! Teach it how to please you!" The MILF begged as she rutted her ass on and off Naruto.

She had a full body blush as she looked at her best-friend getting finger-fucked by their shared lover with a lewd expression covering her lovely face. Kushina's expression combined with the way Naruto pounded her tight ass, almost made her cum.

Face set in a snarl, Naruto could feel the vaginal muscles of his mother squeezing his hand, wanting something more than just his fingers. And the tight ass of the sweaty woman under him was just begging to have his load dumped inside her. It was a dizzying experience and it took all his will power to not explode anytime soon. "Shit!" Naruto finally roared out coherent words.

"You two bitches are going to make me cum!" The teen informed the women he was pleasing. His hips burying its way in and out of the sweat covered woman. Mikoto could feel her anal walls twitching madly around Naruto's equally twitching manhood. The anal fucked mother could feel her pussy-juice rolling down her inner thigh, telling her she was about to have her own explosion.

Kushina was moaning throatily as her son soon added his other hand to please her. Now roughly grabbing her bountiful tit, he sped up his finger-fuck. "N-Naru-chan! Right their! Stir you're Kaa-chan up more their!" She pleaded with a needy expression.

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto pulled Kushina in for a deep sloppy kiss that only made the disturbing sounds more pleasing to the three's ears. Leaving her lips, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes, he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "After I'm done fucking this Uchiha whore, get down on your knees and lap that dirty ass up!" His gruff voice and dominating hands made her submit easily. Kushina could only shake in excitement for that to happen.

No more words were said between the three as Naruto continued to pound his fuck stick deeper and deeper inside Mikoto with each powerful plunge. He added another finger to the mix with Kushina, now powerfully plunging three fingers in her tight twat.

Mikoto couldn't describe how good she felt at this moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to be pounded in her ass by such a young stud while having her best-friend, whose son was currently fucking her, was getting fingered by said lover. The fact that it was the red-heads son only made it hotter for the woman groaning and moaning against the punishing prick sliding in and out of her bottom at great speeds. She frankly didn't know if she would be able to sit properly after this rough session but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Yes!" Mikoto and Kushina squealed out at the same time. Naruto had hit both ladies G-spots at the same time, making them experience another orgasm. "F-Fuck! Naru-kun! Cum already! I want your seed!" Mikoto couldn't take it anymore! She needed Naruto's baby juice.

The blonde was at his end, his member twitching inside the raven beauties asshole wildly. "Fuck! Here it comes! Take it all inside your slutty ass, Mikoto-chan!" With a mighty roar, Naruto came inside his second lover. Small growls rumbled through his chest while still thrusting insdie Mikoto. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the ass muscles squeeze him for all he was worth, while Kushina's twat clamped onto his fingers, coating them with her delicious juice and heat.

"YES!" The raven haired MILF screeched into the room as she experienced another amazing climax caused by the blonde Adonis that was Naruto Uzumaki. "So much inside my ass! It's so amazing! Cum! Keep it coming!" Begged the bitch. She was not disappointed at all, as Naruto kept filling her for a full minute.

Kushina, still high on lust, captured her baby boy's lips in a steamy kiss. Lips and tongues slobbered the other's in a mess while moaning hotly into their mouths. They couldn't keep their hands of each other, as Kushina ran her delicate hands around her son's frame. Naruto returned the favor and groped the busty mother's full womanly jugs while still ploughing himself inside Mikoto.

"Ah!" Naruto, after finally having his climax tamper off, slipped out of Mikoto's ass and slumped into the chair. His member was already missing the tight butt, but as a consolation, Kushina had wrapped her slutty lips around Mikoto's ass.

He watched intently as his mother ate the spunk that spewed from the stretched ass. The slightly soft prick instantly became hard as he watched Mikoto moan and groan in pleasure at having her ass being eaten. The slutty red-heads hips shook side to side, knowing her son's eyes were firmly locked onto the scene.

"Oh Kushi-chan!" Mikoto moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out of my asshole! You're such a slut!" She spoke with a dirty voice that made Kushina's wet pussy tingle.

"I'm not the only slut here, Mikoto-chan." Teased the red-head after having her fill of her son's spunk. "You're a dirty slut too!" Leaning up, she whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear her slutty voice. "Having my son fuck you like a wild animal while being watched. I noticed how wet you are." The second lover moaned when Kushina had stuck her fingers in her extremely wet fuck-hole.

"Hmm~." The female Uzumaki moaned out in pleasure, the taste of her friends pussy juice never failed to excite her. "And it's just as delicious as always. Have a taste." Flipping her around, the sultry mother kissed her friend in wild lust. She made sure to open her mouth and let Mikoto taste herself.

'So good~!' Mikoto moaned out loudly between swapping saliva and cum with her female lover. "Oh, yeah!" The busty woman moaned out happily, now rubbing the red-heads heavy jugs. "It feels good to touch these again." The women hadn't played with each other in years, since marrying.

"I know." Kushina mumbled out between kisses. Her slender fingers now digging their way into Mikoto's tight twat. "You're so sexy." Glancing over her shoulder, she could see her Naru-chan barely holding himself back. "And it appears that out dear lover boy wants to join us." Leaving her lips, being connected with a line of spit, she whispered. "Can he join us?"

Mikoto smirked at the two. "Oh, I think that would be lovely! I would just love to watch closely as he mounts you." Motioning him over sexily, Mikoto spoke in a tone dripping with lust it made Naruto's lower head drip with pre-cum. "Fuck your mother while I watch."

Naruto couldn't be atop the two faster. Practically jumping out of the chair, he pushed his mother's hair into Mikoto, making both kiss, before plunging himself deep within her in a single thrust. Kushina's pleased muffled squeals didn't stop him from his, already, extremely fast tempo.

Mikoto and Kushina were openly moaning with all their might at the feeling both were experiencing. Mikoto was having her twat eaten at such a ferocious pace it made her head spin while Kushina could barely think, only going on instinct. The feeling of Naruto's rampaging prick currently destroying her pussy to his shape was a mind numbing pleasure and she could only become drunk to the feeling.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight Kaa-chan!" Naruto groaned out while playing with Kushina's creamy flesh. The red-heads form easily taking his punishment with little resistance, her skin slapping erotically with his powerful thrusts. The way her ass flesh rippled with his members plunges made him want to mess her up even more. "Fuck yeah!" Naruto roared out, feeling the heavenly feeling of Kushina's folds constantly stretching around his rumbling prick.

"Ohh, yes! Fuck me Naru-kun! Fuck your slutty mommy as she eats this whore out!" Kushina moaned out while eating the thrashing Mikoto. The raven haired beauty looked at the connection between mother and son with hooded eyes. Looking back to Naruto, seeing his sweaty body and low growls, made her wetter so her juices squirt harder on Kushina's face. "Iya!" The red-head squealed out when she lifted up and away from Mikoto.

The raven haired mother watched with wide eyes and a giant blush when she saw Naruto fucking his prick in and out of Kushina's big fat pussy lips like an animal. Getting close to them, she could smell the arousal coming off both of them. It made her so hot. "So hot! Fuck her, Naru. Fuck that slutty mother of yours into submission." Her hot breath made his dick twitch along with Kushina's slick insides.

Kushina squirmed and moaned loudly when she felt Naruto's lips and teeth beginning to rake over the skin of her neck. His large hands palming her teats while massaging her rock hard nipples. Just looking at his shaking mother in front of him, moaning and sweating under his movement, made him ach with desire. "Yes!" Kushina was able to finally let her voice out after loud pants and heavy breaths. "Fuck me Naru-chan! Teach my body to please you more! Never leave my cunt again!" She begged, now throwing her arms over his head, holding his lips against her skin. "I love your lips against my skin! Keep it up! Keep devouring me! You're so much better than your father! He never made me moan like you, never made me cum like you do!" Kushina's words made Naruto's ego grow ten-fold.

As he continued to pound his mother, he couldn't help but be amazed at how wet, tight, and hot her twat was after being filled with his member so much. It felt like the busty bombshell's whole cunt was trying to suck him in and massaging him in the most erotic of ways. "Ah!" Naruto moaned out hard when he felt a pair of sweet hot lips wrap themselves around his balls. "Shit! Fuck Mikoto! Suck my balls! Suck me while I fuck this slutty best-friend of yours! Ah!" Naruto roared out when he felt Kushina tighten around his rampaging cock.

Kushina was feeling slightly jelous at the attention her baby boy was giving her friend. So, seeing as he slowed a little, she decided to tighten her cunt hold around his slowing member. "Oh God, you're so hot." Naruto whispered in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against her skin made her buck harder against his thundering hips. "You're cunt is sucking me is. It's like it doesn't want me to leave." Naruto continued to whisper and licking her ear sensually.

"Y-Yes!" Kushina moaned breathlessly. Her teats heavy as she bounced up and down her son's giant prick like a horny teenager. She couldn't get enough of him and his dominating aura and thrusts. "I love it. I love having your big meat stuffed in my small twat. To have you fucking me is a dream come true. Don't stop. Don't stop fucking me while Mikoto-chan watches." Leaning back, she began to kiss his cheek and whisper, her body flushed with arousal as she felt his hard muscles straining as he fucked her pussy.

"Flood me with cum. Let's watch Mikoto-chan drown in your delicious cum that spurts out so much into my tiny cunt. Don't hold anything back anymore." She begged with the most erotic face he'd ever seen. The womans eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her hair disheveled, tits bouncing with his massaging hands, and her tongue lay helplessly against her face with drool trailing down her face. Happy tears began to flood down her eyes as his thrusts became even more beast like after her begging.

"Shit! You can't just say something like that to me and not expect me to fuck you so hard!" Naruto roared out in animal like lust, now thrusting into his mother at an upward fashion, hitting the back of her womb with each jab of his member. He could feel her entire being pulsing against his meat, trying to milk it dry.

"Don't holds back, Naru-kun." Mikoto mumbled out, still sucking on his swinging balls that slapped in her face. "Cum inside your dirty whore of a mother. I know she wants to taste it with her twat." The combination of both MILF's dirty words and hot mouths against his skin was becoming too much for Naruto's restraint over the knot that had been growing since he impaled Kushian's maidenhood.

"Damn it!" He couldn't stop the roar from escaping his lips. Drool now ran down his mouth as his breath became heavy. His legs were becoming weak but he wouldn't stop now. He needed to fill his dirty mother first. "Here it comes!" With a loud growl, Naruto's cock-head pierced Kushina's cervix and exploded it's massive third load right into her baby home.

Kushina's eyes were fully in the back of her skull the moment she felt her son's semen flooding her womb. Her voice and shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of having her body and womb filled with her son's love. "Yes~!" She sang out in bliss as she felt the creamy goo leak from her cunt, and into Mikoto's whorish waiting mouth.

Mikoto climaxed the instant the combined fluids of Naruto and Kushina landed on her tongue. She loved both their juices equally and the combination was almost heavenly. The busty MILF couldn't stop her own juices from staining the floor and her thighs.

Orgasms stopping after one full minute, Naruto was finally brought back down to earth. Sitting in the chair in exhaustion, he felt his mother turn around to face him. Looking up, he saw those beautiful eyes looking back into his own with nothing but love. "Naru-chan." Kushina mumbled out before capturing her love in a passionate kiss. Tongues gently playing with each other while lightly petting their bodies.

While she was jealous at her friend getting his love, Mikoto just sighed before taking a lick of Naruto's twitching sack. "So delicious." She mumbled deliriously.

"I know." Kushina said with an equally dazed expression as mother and son separated from their lip-lock. Getting off his prick, both moaning in displeasure at the loss of the connection, Mikoto quickly brought herself up to his left as Kushina took his right. "It was so amazing, Naru-koi."

"I agree." Mikoto whispered out, softly nuzzling the teen's neck and gently kissing his skin. "I've never been fucked so heavily like that. Thank you." The woman thanked with a happy expression.

Naruto let out a gruff chuckle at this. Pulling both close, he kissed their heads softly. "No. I should be thanking you two. I love you both so much and I'm so thankful you are not made about being in this kind of relationship." Naruto expressed his worries from before.

Looking at each other, they giggled, making him confused. "Silly boy." Kushina said, lightly tapping his arm. "Didn't I tell you before? I need someone else to subdue this monster." She said with a smirk before it fell into a loving smile. "And besides…I know there is enough room in your heart for more than one lover." The busty red-head kissed his cheek.

"She's right, Naru." Mikoto made him look at her. Her black eyes shining with love. "I don't mind it at all. I actually find it arousing to think of having other's to play with." The raven beauty giggled hotly. "And, actually, I know about what you and my lovely daughter did the other night." True, Mikoto did hear what the two hormonal teens had done in Satsuki's bedroom and it only made her hotter to get fucked by him last night.

"Y-Y-You heard that?!" He yelled out in shock and embarrassment of being heard when he was getting sucked off by Satsuki.

"Oh Naru-chan. You're such a beast." Kushina decided to tease her son. "Making your childhood friend suck your cock like a bitch. And you even fucked her mother that same night. What a player." "But he's our player." Mikoto said with a smile and blush. Kushina couldn't help but agree with that statement.

Naruto watched this with loving eyes. Wiping his eyes of the tears that were welling up, he hugged his two lover's in a tight embrace. Blushing at the sweaty bodies of Kushina and Mikoto against his made him hard, but held himself off from fucking them again. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Both MILF's blushed at the feeling of his strong body against they're bodies. "No problem, Naru-kun. We love you." Both ladies said with upmost passion.

~End of School~

"Hey Satsuki-chan!" Naruto called out to his best-friend. Looking back, the beauty smiled as she saw the blonde haired lover boy. "Hey Naru-kun." She greeted back with a beautiful smile.

Catching up, he smiled at her. "Hey, did your mother tell you about tonight?" Naruto asked the girl, remembering what his two lover's had talked about before class started again.

Satsuki nodded with a smile. "Yes. Dinner sounds nice." Her smile turning a little saucy, she leaned in closer to him. The blush on his face, due to her pressing her tits against his arm, made her smirk. "And maybe, after dinner, we can have some private desert." She whispered in a seductive voice.

The blonde shivered softly at her voice. 'She really takes after Miko-chan!' Naruto thought to himself as the way Satsuki talked so huskily was so similar to her mother's. "I'd like that, but not at my home. Let's go on a date tomorrow." He asked.

The girl's eyes couldn't have been brighter than right now. Practically flinging herself at him, she squealed out in happiness. "Yes!" She accepted with a bright smile.

~That Night~

Standing in the shower after the uneventful dinner, with very little teasing from both MILF's, Naruto was releasing some of the heat from his penis. He let the cool water rain down his body, letting go of his arousal for his lovers. If he had been more aware, he would have noticed two figures coming to the door.

Kushina and Mikoto were still pretty horny since dinner and their light teases to Naruto. They touched his arms, touched his legs, and even brushed up against his growing erection. It took all their will power, and knowing Satsuki was still awake, to not jump him right there. Now since Satsuki is asleep, they can put their arousals at ease. "Come one Miko-chan. A nice steamy shower would do some good." Kushina said with a saucy smirk.

Mikoto easily returned it, already catching onto what she had in mind. "Oh yes. I like that idea very much. After all, a little shower time fun couldn't hurt." Nodding to each other, they stalked towards Naruto's bathing form.

Gently opening the glass door, they saw that Naruto had his eyes closed and washing the shampoo into his hair. Glancing down, their faces gained some red and pussies became wet at the sight of the slightly hard member. His perfectly defined body was so inviting for the two cougars to devour. With natural grace and allure, the two stalked their prey.

Reaching for a bar of soap, he scrunched his eyes in annoyance when he couldn't find it. "Where the hell is it?" He muttered to himself. Continuing to feel around, he didn't expect to touch soft flesh that wasn't his own. The blonde also didn't expect the light moan that soon followed.

"Oh! How rough Sochi-kun! Grabbing your Kaa-chan's big tits like that." Kushina teased with a cheeky smirk. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw his two lovers naked as the day they were born with sexy smirks on their lovely faces.

"Miko-chan. Kushi-chan." He said with slight shock. A smirk then graced his lips when he noticed their eyes burning with desire. "Heh." Letting out a gruff chuckle, he pulled both lover's close to him. Feeling their deliciously soft bodies and jugs against his skin was a pleasing feeling he never tired of. "Now, why are you two naughty ladies intruding on my shower?" He asked, teasing them. "I think I need to punish these slutty MILF bodies of yours." Naruto mused with a husky grin.

Both shivered at his hot voice and water dripping body that produced o much heat it made them sweat in lust. "Oh, yes." Kushina was the first to moan out in desire. "Punish our slutty pussies with that battering ram you call a dick." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto didn't fight it at all, accepting his mother's taste while holding her tighter to him. A light shiver ran down his spine when he felt Mikoto run her smooth hands all around his chest and body, her heavy tits rubbing themselves up and down his back in a slow sensual manner.

Eagerly kissing his mother back, Naruto bashed her tongue into submission while molding her luscious body with his hands. He palmed her firm and tight ass while moaning in the sloppy kiss. Trailing his arms up and down, he admired her womanly curves, before going up to her water coated melons and gently played with them.

The hot woman let out a deep moan, craving more as she felt her son's hot body and hands worshiping her figure. Leaving the kiss for a second, only breaking moving a hair lengths away, she spoke in a deep sexual voice. "Why don't you let me use these tits you love to jerk you off?" She suggested.

Before he could answer, Mikoto's sweet husky voice interrupted them. "Don't just focus on Kushi-chan, stud." Gently cupping his chin, she turned him to face her before she captured his lips in a wet and passionate kiss that left him a little weak in the knees. Not wanting to be dominated so easily, Naruto regained his composure before fighting back against Mikoto's sweet tongue.

Mikoto could only moan hotly as she was utterly dominated by Naruto's strong tongue pushing hers back and tasting her mouth. 'Ah! He's so dominating! I love it!' She thought to herself, rubbing her entire body along his back.

Pouting at being cut off, Kushina dropped to her knees. Now in front of the pulsing rod, she licked her plump lips in hunger. "What a delicious treat. Don't mind if I do." She said to herself, but knew Naruto heard as his dick twitched in anticipation of her lips and jugs around it.

Wanting to please her baby boy, she got the, already wet dick, wet in her hot saliva. While gently licking the head, she smirked in pride when Naruto left Mikoto's mouth to moan slightly before going back in. After a few more gentle licks, she brought her heavy chest to his standing member.

"Shit!" Naruto moaned out heavily when his mother's jugs wrapped themselves around his standing rod. Her tits were so amazingly soft. "So good, Kushi-chan." The blonde ran his fingers through her red locks. Kushina mewled in happiness before taking what wasn't getting pleased by her titty-fuck into her wet mouth.

Turning his attention back to the hot breathing Mikoto, Naruto grabbed her left tit in a strong grasp. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he dominated her tongue once more. After feeling the beautiful woman rubbing her needy cunt lips against his legs, obviously needing release, he released the hand running through Kushina's wet hair to gently finger Mikoto's tight twat.

"Ah!" Mikoto's voice was heard through the heavy make-out. She couldn't get enough of Naruto's pleasing hands that were driving her body up the wall. Needing air, after endless kissing, Naruto whispered with a husky grin. "Why don't you join your slutty friend? Wrap those giant tits around my rod." He basically demanded.

Softly nodding, she trailed her soft body against his hard, loving the wet flesh against her own. Now so close, she watched Kushina bouncing her jugs all around Naruto's heavily twitching rod while she sucked and licked what she was not covering with her sweaty tits.

"There you go Kush-chan. Suck that giant cock. You're such a naughty slut to titty-fuck your son like this." Her hot breath against her ear made her moan around the pulsing head. "Let me join." Mikoto said while scooting closer.

Leaving the wet cock-head, she smirked at the woman. "Why not? After all, there is plenty of cock to go around." Moving to the right, she moaned softly when Kushina felt Mikoto's equally bountiful jugs and hard nipples rub against her own.

Word eluded him as he threw his head forward in pleasure. Drool flew from his mouth as he felt like his dick was melting between the soft and firm flesh of both lover's bountiful breasts already working for his semen.

As the two MILF's continued to sandwich his meat rod, their breaths became more labored at the combined feeling of his hot rod and their constantly rubbing hard nipples. Mikoto, seeing Naruto in such a state, smirked. "Do you like it? Do you like the way out slutty tits cover and bounce around your cock?" Naruto could only nod weakly, too into his lust to form words.

The softness of both melons were magnificent to him as they rubbed roughly up and down his sensitive meat stick. It was all the more pleasing and erotic when the two licked his purple head, their tongues touching as they licked the engorged head.

With similar twinkles in their eyes, after feeling the crazily twitching meat, Kushina spoke this time. "Watch this, Naru-chan." Looking down, he groaned out harder when the two MILF's captured each other in a hot kiss.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled out, very aroused at seeing these two busty bitches kissing each other while titty-fucking his member. He could feel himself coming to a close, his balls tightening in a familiar sensation. It seemed like Mikoto and Kushina could feel it as well, since they stopped the hot and sloppy kissing, their saliva dripping down his cock and making it easier for them to please him, they let out hot moans while licking up and down the side of the not getting fucked monster.

"I'm close." Naruto muttered out, feeling his legs shake in exhaustion from the otherworldly feeling of their tits. His breath came out in gasps when their speed increased.

"Let it out." Kushina moaned out, stopping her sensual licks. "Spray us with your seed. Cover your bitches in your delicious young semen!" The begging and needy tone, combined with the steamy eyes both were giving him were the last straw.

Not a second later, he let out a loud growl as his member jutted between their flesh melons. In the middle, his cock-head sprayed their open mouths with his white goo. Kushina and Mikoto moaned erotically when they felt the hot sensation of Naruto's man-milk cover their bodies. Some of the goo already covering their chests in large amount of fluids.

"So good!" Mikoto moaned out heavily. Bringing her tits up to her lips, she softly licked her mound. Shivering, she moaned out. "His semen is so delicious Kushi-chan!"

Kushina couldn't agree more. "I know! And it's so much!" Licking her own tits, she watched Mikoto eat more of the seed covering her tits. "Hey! Don't hog it all!" Tackling the woman down, she lapped up all the jizz that coated her neck.

Naruto's lust encrusted blue eyes locked in on the shapely rear end of Kushina. The busty red-heads plump bottom shaking back and forth in a hypnotic fashion, making him ach to be inside her pussy. 'Well,' A smirk crossed his lips. 'I did fuck Miko-chan first.' With a silent nod to himself, he reached for the busty bombshell.

"Iya!" Kushina didn't expect to be thrusted into the shower door, her tits pressing up against the glass, with her son directly behind her. A lustful smirk graced her own lips, along with a blush, as she knew her plan to entice her baby so much to fuck her first succeeded. "Oh! So forceful!" She moaned playfully. The moan turned up a notch when his large hand spanked her slick ass.

With a small growl, Naruto loamed over into Kushina's eat. "That's right. And you'll enjoy every moment as I fuck this beautiful body." Snaking his way to her heaving tits, he pinched the erect nubs. "That's right whore. Moan for your master. Beg me to fuck this slutty mommy's body." He demanded with a dark grin.

Mikoto watched the mother and son prepare to fuck with a large blush and wide eyes. Oh how she loved to watch other's fuck. Her hands slowly reached for her water covered melons and gently molded her hands around them. A light moan escaped her lips when she tweaked them harshly. The milky skinned MILF imagined Naruto's hands pawing at her flesh while she then inserted her finger in her tight cunt, also imagining Naruto playing with her mound.

Kushina could swear she almost climaxed at his dirty words alone. It was so hot for her to be dominated and her little Naru-chan knew how to do it so well. Looking back to him with a needy expression, her eyes tearing up with lustful tears, she spoke in a low sensual voice. "Please, my Naru-chan, fuck your mommy. Plough my pussy into the wall with your battering ram you call a cock. I want you inside my gaping cunt again. Please!" She pleaded, thrusting her twitching neither lips on his rod.

Smiling at his sexy mother, he grabbed her full hips before plunging into her hot and tight snatch in one fluid thrust. Kushina's body moved with the motion, pressing herself against the walls, and moaned loudly. She could feel her inner walls stretch to accommodate the intruding prick reshaping her walls into his pricks shape. The moans only made Naruto thrust harder, bringing her hips back down harshly when he bucked in. Their combined moans were music to the fingering Mikoto.

"That's it baby! Fuck mommy! Fuck mommy's big pussy with your cock!" Kushina knew how to get him riled up in sex. Both loved to call the other son or mother. The fact of this being taboo only increasing the already amazing sessions they had. "God it's so big! Naru-chan, keep fucking mommy's big cunt walls!" The busty mother begged while sliding back on Naruto's member.

Not being able to say no, Naruto complied by sliding his in and out of Kushina's wet snatch in a blur. The blonde was amazed at how tight she was even though he had fucked her so hard before. It always felt like her whole cunt and body was trying to suck and massage his dick.

"Oh God you're so hot!" Naruto moaned, groping his mother's creamy flesh. Now pressing his front against her slim back, he nibbled on her ear while switching his thrusts to short but fast. "Look at you. You just love having your sons cock in that slutty pussy." Reaching under her, he began to finger her clint. He smirked as her cunt walls tightened around his member and the strangled moan that soon followed. "And I bet you love the fact we're being watched by the other cock-hungry MILF fingering herself to us." Naruto slapped her ass, loving the way her ass meat rippled against his hand and water cascading down her lovely form.

"Yes!" Drool ran down Kushina's open maw, as she enjoyed the rough way her son fucked her. He was like an animal and she loved every minute of it. "I love being watched while getting ploughed by my stud of a son! Watch, Mikoto-chan! Watch how his big cock rearranges my slutty mommy pussy!" Kushina begged, leaning against the wall for support. Her jiggling bosom scraped against the hard glass, sending shivers to go up and down her spine.

"Oh, Kushina!" Mikoto loudly moaned while pinching her slick tits and digging her fingers deep within her honeypot. She could take her eyes off the naughty act even if she wanted to. "It's so amazing! You're taking your sons cock like a whore in heat. Take it more! Let me watch as your son fills your dirty cunt!" The raven haired beauty moved closer to the rutting lovers. Now sitting right next to Naruto's thundering hips, she could smell the combined scent of their sex. It was intoxicating.

While still pounding into Kushina's needy walls, he could feel the woman at his side slowly grinding her wet pussy lips against his shaky legs. "Naru-kun~!" With a small smirk, he looked to see Mikoto looking up at him with teary eyes. "Let me please you too~!" The smirk grew at that.

"Of course." Grunting a little, he pulled the woman by the arm and before Mikoto could moan at the rough treatment, Naruto captured the slutty woman's lips with his own. He dominated her delicious body with his tongue and fingers already replacing her own. Mikoto quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his sweaty body close to hers as he fucked Kushina like a wild man.

"Fuck! Fuck me harder! It's so good!" Kushina squealed out more when she felt Naruto thrust at a new angle, scraping against the top of her neither lips. "It's my pleasure." Naruto said, leaving the kiss and making Mikoto pout, with a husky grin. His muscles were straining after fucking Kushina like this for countless minutes. Feeling himself getting drenched with sweat, easily mistaken by water, Naruto wrapped his arms under Kushina's thighs before lifting her up and quickly replacing her role by leaning on the glass. "Fuck yourself in front of your friend. Let her watch your tight cunt take my cock." Naruto whispered with a grin. His lips began kissing and nibbling at Kushina's delicious flesh while slowly hammering her hips back up and down.

A blush appeared on his face when Kushina took hold of his hands on her hips and bounced herself off his cock. Riding him like an animal in heat. Her red hair slick with sweat stuck to the boy's chest, giving her a more alluring appeal, as the busty MILF continued to moan and drool.

"Naru-chan!" Kushina yelled out in bliss when she felt his semen leak its way into her snatch. His orgasm launched another of her own climax. She had lost count of how many times she came around his cock a long time ago. "I'm yours! I'm yours to fuck whenever you need a release! I love this! I love getting fucked by your cock! I love my Naru-chan's cock so deep inside me!" Kushina babbled while trying to get her son to cum once more before switching with Mikoto.

Mikoto was looking at the connecting organs of the two with dazed eyes. Licking her dry lips, after seeing Kushina's juice running down Naruto's powerful member, she felt compelled to lap it up before it went waste.

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina squealed out in pleasure. Her best-friend was now licking at her clint and along the shaft that was not being eaten by the hungry MILF's pussy. "Suck my fat cunt while I get fucked by my dirty son! It feels so good!" She climaxed once more around his dick, spraying Mikoto's face with her love juice.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned out heavily. His balls and dick twitching. "I'm gonna' cum Kushi-chan! I'm going to fill this dirty Kaa-chan pussy with her son's cream!" Naruto announced, increasing his tempo. His hands around her legs switched from massaging and smacking the tight flesh.

"YES!" Kushina yelled out in bliss, happily bouncing off her lovers' cock in a more manic fashion. "Iya! Lick me Mikoto-chan! Lick my dirty fat clint while my son gets himself off!" The sweaty MILF begged the licking woman, currently lavishing her Kushina's pussy and Naruto's cock with attention of her sensual licks and dirty slurps.

"Damn it!" The tired teen moaned out deeply, feeling the heat from Kushina and Mikoto combined. "I-I-I'm gonna!" He couldn't get out, too drunk on the sea of pleasure his lovers were giving him.

"I-I-It's okay!" Kushina moaned out, shakily moving her hand to her son's face. "Spill it all inside me! Pour your creamy seed into mommy's womb!" She begged with a needy expression while looking deep into those blue eyes.

Painfully arching her back at the amazing pace, she couldn't control her voice of her body anymore. Her strongest climax crashed into her like a crash. Kushina's juices squirted all over Mikoto's face and into her awaiting mouth.

Her powerful orgasm continued with his rigid cock still digging its way into her velvet walls. Naruto could only bite his mouth very hard to continue to feel the delicious feeling of Kushina's inside massaging and milking his member for all his seed. The busty red-head tightened her cunt hold over her wonderful son, almost crushing his prick in the amazing whole.

Glancing to his left, having left his head to rest on her shoulder, he smirked weakly when he saw the fucked-stupid expression Kushina now sported. Seeing his lovely mother with such an erotic face, tongue hanging from her face, a deep blush, panting like a dog, and a stupid grin, was too much for the pounding teen.

Without warning, Naruto pumped all his seed into Kushina's spread maidenhood. His cock pulsing with each and every shot he unloaded inside the now screeching like a banshee woman. All the female Uzumaki could see was white the moment her son came in her cunt. She could barely feel the end of one orgasm before she was hit with another one. Only pleasure mattered right now.

After five more pumps into Kushina, Naruto couldn't support her anymore and slowly slid down the glass, still holding onto Kushina's delicious body. The water falling on them only made it hotter for them. "Uga!" Naruto moaned softly, gently licking at his loving mother's sweet flesh. "Thank you, Kushi-chan. That was so amazing…Kushi-chan?" After not hearing her, he looked to see that her eyes were rolled to the back of her skull.

"Awe. Poor Kushi-chan is out already." Mikoto's sweet sultry voice reached his ears. Looking to the woman, his dick instantly hardened within his first lover's womb. In front of him, Mikoto was licking up the combined cum that stained her body. She was licking it slowly while keeping her dark lust filled eyes locked with his own dark blue. "Now, since she's done, why don't you carve your powerful cock's shape into my pussy? I want it bad. Just seeing you two going at it has made me so hot." She begged, opening her puffy lips. "Please~!" He literally jumped at the black haired MILF.

Capturing her in a lustful kiss, Naruto massaged and groped the lustful Uchiha's bountiful jugs with fanatical appreciation. Without asking, Naruto plunged his rock hard tool deep into Mikoto's twitching pink mound. Thrashing inside the mother, both moaned hotly while their hands roamed one another. Neither awake partners heard the door to the bathroom open or the silent gasp that followed.

Satsuki had woken up late at night with a terrible thirst. "Water." The busty teen grumbled to herself. Getting out of the guest bedroom, she made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She downed in in one go. "Ah! Much better!" Satsuki moaned out happily. "But, not as good as Naru-kun." She blushed when she remembered the taste of her love's seed on her tongue.

Her black eyes lit up in lust when she remembered something. "Maybe he won't mind it we do something other than sex?" Giggling to herself, she made her way to Naruto's room, hoping to wake him with her mouth.

The girl didn't expect to see the light of the bathroom on this late. Wondering who it was, she slowly opened the door to see something she never thought she would see. Covering her hand, she saw her mother, Kushina, and her lover; Naruto, in the shower together. But the real thing that got her heart to break, was the connection of her mother's vagina and his large rod.

Naruto was grunting like a beast while he was fucking her mother and all the woman could do was moan heavily into his mouth while shouting obscene things. "Fuck me right their! I want your dirty man milk deep within my cougar cunt!" Satsuki slowly walked away from the door after having enough. Running away from the door, she fled into the guest room and cried her eyes out. But even then, she could still see Naruto fucking her mother. The betrayal from both parties was something she never thought she'd see in her life.

 **END!**

 **A/N: Well, there you go all you readers and followers! The complete threesome chapter of Kushina nad Mikoto. Hope you all liked it and can't wait to see the next chapter where Satsuki gets her time with the blonde. Next thing to be updated will either be my Issei new path fic, new OC fairy-tail fic, or my One Piece fic. Hard to tell.**

 **Harem:** Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Naruko, Izume (Fem. Itachi), Kurama, Honoka, Karin, Tayuya, Erza, Knightwalker, Mei, Yuago, Samui, Yugito, Kaori Saeki, Rinko Hideshima, Mabui, Moka Akashia (Ura), Yoruichi, Harribel, Mila Rose, Fuka, Rangiku, Orihime, Saeko, Mito, Saeko, Saya, Rika Shiraki, Sayaka Ichinose, Kurenai, Anko, Amane Amamiya, Nagisa Shiono, Rio Onodera, Sara Akizuki, Grayfia, Akeno, and Kuroka.

 **A/N2: I know that's a lot for the harem, but it's my story and I'll do what I want with it and I don't care how long it will take. Though, I do hope all you perverts do enjoy this. I'm a perv too so I don't judge.**

 **I know I introduced a lot of girls in the beginning, but there will be more of them later on, along with a better description of them if I feel like I didn't do it justice.**

 **Already have Satsuki chapter in the motion and that will be the next one coming out. See you all next time.**

 **Storm Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Hurt/comfort, blow-job, tit-job, virgin-sex, vaginal-sex,**

 **Guest: I agree with you on that one. It is sick to think of having sex with your mother, but every man's dream is to fuck a lot of beautiful women and them not being jealous. Is that not true? Cuz' that's where I'm coming from.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Satsuki**

The beautiful black haired girl was laying in her bed with a hollow look. All she could think of was the drenched with sweat forms of her mother being fucked by her crush. The pain she felt was unimaginable. Her mother had betrayed her and slept with the man she had loved for so long and Naruto had broken her heart as he had chosen her mother and his own over her.

"Stupid Naruto!" Satsuki yelled out, crying in her pillow. The pain in her heart would not stop for anything and she didn't know how she would face, if ever, Naruto the next day. That night, like the last, the prideful Uchia girl cried herself to sleep.

The next day didn't prove any better for her, when she woke up and walked down the stairs, she saw the three who caused her such pain. Steeling her nerves, she walked into the kitchen. Naruto perked up when he saw the girl he was thinking about. "Hey Satsu-chan." He greeted the girl. The blonde frowned, however, when he noticed the girl's slightly red eyes. Bags were under her eyes, showing that she had a terrible night's sleep.

"Hey Naru." She greeted back with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "How'd you…sleep?" She bit out the question, subtly glaring at the two women who looked like they were glowing.

"Slept well." Naruto grinned happily. "How about you?" He asked. His blue eyes shined in concern when he noticed the slight bags under her normally bright eyes.

"…Fine." She hid her anger at the blonde and two 'backstabbing whores', in her mind, she had. "I'm going to get dressed at home. I'll see you later." Satsuki got out of the home quickly, not caring when Naruto said wait.

Naruto and his two lovers shared a concern look. "What happened?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Mikoto shook her head. "I'll see you two at school." Smiling a little, she gave both her loves a quick kiss. With a wave, she left and walked to her home.

When Satsuki got home, she went to her room before throwing herself on the bed once more. Her tears finally dropped on her bed as she sobbed lightly. "I-I-I still can't believe it!" She shouted, muffled by the pillow. "H-H-How could they do this to me?!" She cried harder.

Mikoto, having arrived at her daughter's door, heard her cries. "Satsuki-chan. Are you okay?!" Getting nothing, she decided to just enter. Her eyes were sad as she looked at her distraught daughter. She didn't know she, Kushina, and Naruto were the cause, so she gently sat next to her. "What happened?"

The way her mother's soft voice was warm and caring only further pissed her off. Slapping her hand away, she glared at the shocked look on her mother's face. "Get the hell out! I don't want to see you now!" She screamed.

"W-What?" Mikoto could only ask in shock. "What did I do?" She wondered. What came from her daughter's mouth shocked her.

Trembling in rage, she couldn't control her anger. "I saw what you did last night! I saw you and that other slut fucking Naruto! How could you do this to me?! You know I love him and you and that slutty bimbo fucked him! I hate you!" She screamed before running out of her room. The girl didn't feel like going to school at all now.

Mikoto now had tears running down her beautiful face as she heard the front-door slam. "No!" She mumbled to herslf in shock. "She doesn't know the full story." Knowing only one person could possibly help her daughter now, she ran back to the Uzumaki household.

Naruto, still in the kitchen, was sitting down with a smirk. His first lover, Kushina, was washing the dishes with a gentle sway of her hips. He knew she knew he was watching and was only teasing him. It was working well. The blonde's pants were straining against his pants, begging him to mount the busty bitch.

As he was about to do so, a knock was heard. "I'll get it." Naruto told his mother. Getting to the door, he opened to see a distraught Mikoto with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto worried over his second love.

"It's Satsuki-chan! She saw us last night!" Naruto gasped at that. "She stormed out of the house and I'm scared she'll do something! Please! Please find her and tell her!" Mikoto pleaded her love.

He didn't even hesitate. "I'll have her back before you know it! Stay with Kaa-chan!" Running past her, Naruto sprinted his way through the town.

~The Park~

Satsuki was sitting on a swing with her head down. She was grateful that it was so early and no one was there. The girl didn't want anyone to see her tears fall. "S-Stupid! Fuck you three!" She shouted to herself. The chains on the swing shook, showing how shaky she was. This was the scene Naruto arrived to witness.

Hesitantly, Naruto walked to the saddened girl. With a soft voice and sad eyes, he called out. "Satsu-chan?" His heart clenched when he saw the pure rage and betrayal they held.

Many questions ran threw her head at the moment. Why not her? Why would he fuck her mother when they had just made a date that day? "Why?" The distraught girl finally asked, after moments of getting her breathing under control, in a whisper. Naruto, standing in front of her, looked with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say to one of the girls he loves. He knew she was hurt and he was waiting for the reaction he knew was coming. Grunting a little, he felt the slight pain of his jaw being punched by the girl.

Anger welled up inside the girl when she heard him say those words. Lashing out, she jumped off the swing and punched Naruto, sending him to the ground. Not wanting to let up, she straddled him. Tears now rained down her cheeks along with her fists. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Satsuki kept saying with each punch.

Naruto laid still, letting the girl take out all her frustrations. He knew he deserved this and wouldn't do anything until she was finished. Suddenly stopping, Satsuki buried her head into his chest and cried.

"You-You're so cruel. You're so cruel." She cried out weakly. Her shaking body pressed as closely to Naruto as it could be. The only thing Naruto could do was lay there, letting Satsuki let her sadness out. "I love you so much! How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me too!" She asked between sobs.

The teen would have stayed still until he felt something stir within him. The feeling of Satsuki's deliciously busty body against him made him hard. With slightly dazed blue eyes, his hands wrapped around her curvaceous form. "I…do love you." Naruto whispered in a sincere voice, his hands still roaming her curvy body.

Satsuki moaned a little when she felt her love wrap his arms around her body. His large hands roaming around her uncovered bottom in slow circles. It was making her so hot and moist. A large blush formed on her pale skin when she felt the familiar hard member of Naruto poking at her stomach. His words reached her voice and she gained a blush over her pale skin.

Leaning back, she stared into Naruto's eyes with quivering lust filled black eyes. With a little smile, she spoke in light words. "Naruto, you've gotten so big that it's touching my abdomen." Shuffling down to his crotch, her hands began to fiddle with the male's zipper.

Regaining his mind from the daze, Naruto looked at Satsuki already having his hard tool in her hands, lightly stroking him off. With a little grunt, he whispered. "Satsuki…" Blue eyes watched as the busty teen leaned her whole body down to his member. Her hot breath tickling his rod. "We don't-" He was cut off by a single slim finger shushing him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She apologized, not looking at him, but his dick that was so close to her supple lips. "I'll make you feel really good as an apology." The soft tongue then lightly licked at the head. Loving the little taste of pre-cum, she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing her assault. Placing her left hand on his shaft, she stroked what she wasn't licking with her hot mouth and lips.

"S-S-Satsu-chan!" Naruto called out as Satsuki's lips wrapped themselves around his twitching tool. With each little head bob, she stroked what she didn't fit inside. It was an amazing feeling to have the beauty suck him off like before. All he could do was moan in pleasure.

Satsuki's mind was in a fog as she gently took his member in her throat. Her head bobbed up and down in a steady fashion until she felt her pussy lips stain her panties. Feeling his rod twitching, about to blow, she left the rod. Smirking a little at the confused gaze, she flung her flimsy shirt away. She took great pride in the fact that the blonde beneath her had gasped.

As his lust full blue eyes gazed upon the wonderfully bountiful jugs of Satsuki, he was thrown into a daze of lust and want. His mind yelled at him to bury his head between those heavenly tits and suck them until milk squirted out. The blonde would have, if those bountiful mounds hadn't occupied themselves by being wrapped around his veiny shaft. "Yes!" Naruto finally moaned out. He was mentally kicking himself for not having Satsuki wrap these amazing chest melons around his member before.

"Fuck! Bounce those tits, Satsuki-chan." Naruto pleaded in pleasure. She happily did so, wanting to please her lover even more. Using her whole body, she leaned up and back while shaking her mounds along his prick. Her breathing increased with each movement, and the added heat made his member twitch. Shimmering eyes locked onto blue as she continued to move back and forth. Her eyes caught the sight of his pre-jizz leaking from the head.

Wanting another taste of his juice, she leaned her head down and greatly sucked on the prick still being rubbed by her cleavage. The blonde couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips. "Shit! Such my dick harder! It's so good I'm about to blow!" Naruto warned the raven haired teen.

"Do it." Satsuki whispered out, her saliva slobbering all over the monster rod she was pleasing with the melons he loved so much. "Cover my face in you seed. Show me how much you love your Satsu-chan!" She begged with watery eyes.

It was too much for Naruto to hold himself back. The combination of her luscious lips along his purple head, his shaft being rubbed by her soft marshmallow, along with her pleading eyes were to stimulating. "Satsuki-chan!" He only roared out in ecstasy. Hips pumped between her tits, coating her creamy flesh in his white spunk.

"Soooo Much~~~~!" Satsuki moaned happily as her face and melons were sprayed with the hot seed she was quickly becoming to love. She was amazed at the long climax that seemed to go on and on.

When Naruto finally let up, he leaned away from Satsuki, holding himself up with both arms. He marveled at the cum covered Satsuki. She looked so enticing when she was coated in his baby milk. "So fucking good~." He moaned out, his flag-pole still standing for more.

After basking in the heat of his cum on her skin, Satsuki slowly began to lick up what landed in her eyes, blinding her for a second. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the meat-stick still standing at attention. "How?!" Satsuki could only gasp in arousal and shock/

Naruto, deep into his lust, chuckled. "It's because you look so delicious coated in cum." Leaning forward, he spoke into her eat. "And I want a taste." His husky whisper sent shivers down her spine, making her pussy lips gush harder. Satsuki blushed brightly.

"B-B-But…we're out in the open!" She sputtered in embarrassment. The embarrassment only grew when Naruto smirked. "That didn't stop you from sucking my cock." Letting his smirk fall into a gentle smile, he caressed her face gently. "Please, Satsu-chan, let me love you." He kissed her cheek. "Let me show you how much you mean to me and that you hold a place in my heart in its own." He pleaded.

Satsuki looked deep in his eyes. Her black shinning with affection as she saw that he was sincere with his words. Fearing she would cry if she spoke, she only nodded silently. Seeing the nod, Naruto gently grabbed her hand and got up. Without saying a word, he kissed her lightly on the lips before leading her in town.

~Love Hotel~

"N-N-Naru-kun…this is embarrassing." Satsuki mumbled in a rare shy voice. Her curvy body was laying on the soft sheets of the bedroom Naruto had paid for. The girl's naked body was very appealing to him, but the blonde held himself back to admire the beauty.

"Don't say that." He reassured. "You look lovely." The blonde smiled as he slowly made his way to her. Softly crawling to her, he loomed over her, looking deep into her eyes with love and passion. "As you always do." Naruto kissed her neck, enjoying her soft moan that came from those supple lips.

"Oh Naru." She moaned heavily, loving the attention she was being showered with. "I've waited for this for so long." Satsuki admitted with a happy smile and blush. Her eyes suddenly teared up though, making Naruto stop his kisses. "Naru…What is going on with my mother, yours, and you?" She asked, very scared that she wouldn't mean anything to him, even though he was showering her with such love.

Seeing her doubt, he decided to end it. Giving her a chaste kiss, he began to explain. "It all started a year ago…" The blonde explained about his mother starting their relationship and how Mikoto saw them and had sex with him at dinner, which made her angry but stopped when she was kissed longer than before, then explained what the three had in mind. "…And I want you to be the first I want added on." He said. Silence greeted the blonde as the black haired girl was laying down, contemplating what she was just told.

While this was indeed shocking, she couldn't be that surprised as Naruto had many of the girl's in school and their little group that like him. After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke. "Does that mean…you would still care for me? Even when you add more girls on?"

Looking Satsuki in the eye, gently cupping her cheeks, Naruto gave her a warm smile. "I will always care for you. You have a place in my heart that can't be replaced." He reassured with a soft tone.

Searching his eyes, she saw he was telling the truth. Nodding silently, she gave him a lingering kiss. "Then," Leaning down, she spread herself, showing him her pussy lips. "Make me yours forever." Satsuki pleaded.

Carefully placing himself between her spread legs, he held her hands. "I will." Dipping down, he captured the girl's full lips in a passionate kiss with tongues gently battling one another in a slow dance. As they kissed, Satsuki let her hands roam all over Naruto's strong back before locking in his hair, keeping him close to her lips.

When he felt Satsuki finally letting go and kissing him harder, he reached up and cupped of her sensitive melons, making her moan in his mouth. Taking advantage of the moan, he beat her tongue back, claiming her mouth as his own. He thoroughly enjoyed her taste. Rolling the hard nub between his fingers, before letting her lips go and captured her other bountiful jug in his mouth. The Uchiha girl moaned harder and arched her back up, pushing her teats deeper in his grasp.

"So fucking good. I love having you suckle me." Satsuki moaned, enjoying the way he flicked her sensitive nub. "Iya!" Her black eyes widened in shock when she felt the hard meat of his cock brushing against her virgin hole.

Not being able to take it anymore, already soaking wet from his constant sucking, she pushed him back. Naruto, not expecting this, looked at her in shock. His breath was then taken from him when he gazed upon the erotic sight before him. The girl's hair was slick in a thin line of sweat, her chest heaving up and down, making her breasts jiggle, and her lips were parted in a slight moan. "Naru…make love to me. I want you inside me." Giving her a gentle nod, seeing her seriousness, he nestled himself between her uncultivated garden. Gently probing her maidenhood with his rod, both moaned at the pleasure of having their sex connected only a little.

Looking up one last time, he saw Satsuki giving him one last nod. Returning it, he gently lined himself up before pushing his twitching rod into her wet, hot, cunt. The feeling of Naruto's member slowly making it's way to hymen was sending shiver up and down her spine. Her black eyes widened when she felt him hit her maidenhood.

"K-K-Keep going. Break through it." Satsuki pleaded, holding him close. Grunting a little, he jammed his rod against her wall, breaking through the wall. The warm liquid that was her blood spilled from her lady parts, coating him in blood mixed with female juice. Her eyes widened in a mixture of pleasure and overwhelming pain of having this new intruder inside of her. Naruto's cock was nothing like the vibrators she had used before. 'I-I-It-It's so big…this-this is…Naru-kun's cock.' Satsuki teared up.

Seeing the woman cry, he gently wiped her tears away with light kisses. This eased her pain a little, making her coo in pleasure as his lips sent searing pleasure up and down her loins. Naruto could feel Satsuki's inner walls drench his heat-stick he was so deep inside her. Naruto had to bite his lip to stop himself from ejaculating the moment he broke through. He could feel all of her from his pulsing rod, all her pussy muscles constricting against him.

After taking a few minutes to get use to the pleasure stick that she was sure ruined her for other men, not like she wanted anyone else doing this with her, Satsuki spoke. "N-Naru…you can move now. Please…make love to me. Reshape me to only hold you." She pleaded. Giving a single nod, he began to slowly pull himself out of her tight cunt walls.

Satsuki found herself missing the pleasing heat of the prick slowly moving its way out of her. When he was just about to leave her hole, he jammed right back in, burying himself hilt deep inside the warm garden. Her eyes widened in shock, pain, and pleasure that racked itself through her entire being.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Satsuki's entire body quaked underneath him. Her pussy walls closing tightly around his prick, milking it for the seed. Letting out a loud growl, he let his seed fly straight into the woman's tightening hole.

"S-Satsu-chan!" Naruto growled out in deep bliss. Not being able to control himself, he let lust take over his movements. Satsuki shook under the blonde who began to thrust into her flooded pussy walls. Thrusting her hips up, she let out a silent scream as his prick hit her core harder than before. Her black eyes widened in pleasure of being pierced by a man. Satsuki was sure she couldn't live without Naruto's cock from now on.

"So good~!" Satsuki moaned throatily as she felt her world explode in pleasure with each and every hump. "Keep going, Naru! I love your cock!" She begged, bringing him closer so her hot breath was hitting his lips.

Easily complying, Naruto pulled out until only the tip was left in, before slamming back, pushing Satsuki deeper into the mattress. "Fuck!" Naruto growled out, thoroughly enjoying the newly concurred pussy's tight grip along his shaft. Grabbing her hips tighter, he rolled them over so she was now atop him. "Bounce on my cock! I want to see those juicy tits flail as I fuck you!" He demanded with a grin.

'Shit! It's so hot!' Satsuki moaned, almost cumming from his demanding tone. Slowly bringing herself up, she slammed herself back on his cock, moaning as her tits jumped up and down. A sultry smirk graced her ecstasy covered face when she saw Naruto's eyes firmly planted on her jiggling melons. "Touch them~!" She sang out, drunk on the pole she was riding with all her might. "Play with your personal tits! Claim me as your own!" She begged.

Leaning up with a hungry grin, his lips and tongue met her left nub and sucked on it like a wild animal. Now sitting in this position, he thrusted up, messing with the rhythm. Satsuki picked herself up and slammed herself back down on the pleasure stick violently, producing a loud clap when their soaked flesh connected. Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his head, keeping his suckling mouth firmly on her, the room was filled with loud shout of pleasure. The bed creaked and groaned under the powerful pace the lover's had.

After lavishing her tit with his mouth while tweaking and pulling the other sweaty jug, he let his hand that rested on her delectable hips search around. Reaching her ass, Naruto's hand admired the plump flesh that was like the rest of her; taught and firm. It was an ass meant for an adult woman and like with his two MILF lover's he loved fucking with giant asses.

Satsuki's eyes widened in shock when she felt Naruto's right hand slap her ass. "N-Naru~!" She moaned hotly, loosening her grip over his hair. Her cunt walls tightened against his thundering shaft, making him groan under the pressure. The girl's mouth soon shoot open, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, when the blonde inserted two fingers in her unused rose-bud. After a few more punishing thrusts, Satsuki's head flew back and she let out an ear-piercing shriek that many of the guests heard. Naruto had hit two of her hot spots on her melons and a particular pleasing spot in her ass she never knew was there. It resulted in coating Naruto's power rod in female juice, making it easier for Naruto to get deeper into the hole. Her entire body shook in pleasing bliss as she fell limp against the love of her life, who was still pumping himself in and out.

A smaller orgasm racked through her system when she felt Naruto's semen explode dep into her tight hot walls. Face set in a snarl, Naruto let out a pleased growl as he shot ropes and ropes of cum inside Satsuki's cunt-sleeve.

Seeing Satsuki a little dazed, Naruto switched places. Now having her under him, Naruto sent his piston of a cock in and out of her walls. The Uchiha girl's legs wrapped themselves around his hips, as he pumped in and out of his third lover. Cumming hadn't diminished his thrusts at all. It was similar with Kushina and Mikoto; he just couldn't get enough of fucking their pussies until they were screaming for him to stop. The feeling of Satsuki's walls milking his tower for its jiz was addicting. The moaning and shaking woman under him was more than tight enough, tighter than her mother's cunt by a little, and her delectable heat and wetness was intoxicatingly pleasing for the youth.

'So good~! Brain…turning to…mush~!' Satsuki thought drunkenly. She had never thought having sex would be this amazing and it was all the more pleasing to know that Naruto was the one making love to her. Even though he was fucking her mother and his own, she knew she wouldn't be forgotten and will receive his love just as much as the other two.

Looking down at her, Naruto's lustful blue eyes stared at those kissable pink lips set in a constant moan. Licking his lips, Naruto captured Satsuki in a passionate kiss that she soon reciprocated. The loves stayed like this for endless minutes. Naruto pistoning his cock harder and harder into Satsuki's accustoming cunt lips, sloppily kissing with their drool spilling from the side, and Naruto's firm hands grabbing and playing with her milk melons.

Opening their eyes, they looked deep into one another's eyes as their pleasure organs began to twitch. Naruto's cock twitched heavily along the moaning black haired girls rippling cunt and Satsuki's cunt walls continued to tighten and massage his shaft with what knowledge she had of pleasing a man during sex.

Slender nails dug into Naruto's back, making him growl in pain mixed with pleasure, before humping harder and harder getting as deep as possible inside the girl's cunt. A few more powerful pumps later, he finally breached her cervix and into her womb. Feeling the constricting heat and tightness of it on his sensitive head, he finally let everything he had been holding go.

Satsuki squealed like a bitch in heat when she felt the hot sticky cum of Naruto's seed pour into her most precious place. Her entire body shook in rapture as she had the greatest climax of her entire life. She was sure she saw God just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, white and black filling her vision, before she passed out, twitching all the while.

Leaving the kiss, panting with saliva connecting their lips, Naruto moaned loudly as sweat dripped down on Satsuki's delicious body. "A-Amazing…Satsu-chan." He whispered out, haggardly. "Can we go again?" Asked the blonde. "Satsu-chan?" Not hearing her answer, he saw that she had passed out in pleasure. Her face stuck in a perfect 'I-just-got-fucked-stupid' expression. "Hehe. I knew I'm good." Naruto muttered to himself. With upmost gentleness, he picked Satsuki up and laid her down at the head of the bed. He soon joined her, laying close to her, before covering them with the warm blanket. While gently breathing, Satsuki's arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, effectively bringing his face into her jugs, squashing his face. Smiling dumbly, Naruto just went with the soft heart-beat of Satsuki gently lulling him to sleep.

After an hour nap, Naruto woke up to see Satsuki smiling in her sleep. Smiling, Naruto gently brushed a stray strand of raven locks from her face. 'Oh yeah! I got to call Mikoto and Kushina-chan!' He thought to himself, remembering why he was not at school.

Silently, he unwrapped himself from Satsuki's hold and tip-toed his way to the bathroom with his cell in hand. Closing the door, he dialed his mother's number and with a few rings she answered. "Naru-chan! Have you found Satsu-chan?" She asked.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan. I am with her right now. She's taking a small nap." He reassured his mother.

"Thank goodness." Kushina sighed in relief. A thought soon popped in her head when she remembered her son's words. "Wait…what do you mean by nap? What did you two do?" She teased.

Naruto blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ehehe. Well…you know." He said, talking about their conversation from last night.

Kushina squealed in happiness. "OH that is amazing! Congratulations Naru-chan! I can't wait to tell Mikoto-chan her daughter in now a woman!" Kushina was giddy at the thought of having her best-friends' daughter joining them in the sack.

Knowing what she was thinking, hearing her soft perverted chuckle, Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Kaa-chan~! Why don't we hold off on the foursome when Satsuki gets more comfortable with the fact she has to share?" He suggested. The blonde chuckled when he heard a huff from over the phone. Naruto was sure his mother was pouting right now.

"You're no fun!" She complained before sighing. "I guess that's fine. By the way, I made it okay for you and Satsuki-chan to miss the rest of the day. Have fun you two~!" She teased out with a mischivious smirk that he couldn't see but knew was plastered on her creamy skin.

"Heheh." Naruto chuckled in good nature. "I will and thanks Kaa-chan. I love you." "I love you too." Both said before hanging up. With a sigh, Naruto left the bathroom to find Satsuki up with the covers covering her slender figure. The blonde almost lost it when he saw such a magnificent sight. She looked positively radiant!"

"Who was that, love?" She asked, looking at him with loving eyes. Returning the smile, he climbed into bed with her, placing her head on his chest with a secure hold on her body. "Just Kaa-chan checking up on me to see if I found you." He kissed her forehead. "She even said she couldn't wait to see you. She guessed we had sex too." Naruto chuckled at the blushing face of his new woman.

"Oh God!" Satsuki whined, pushing her head deeper into his chest in embarrassment. "How can she say something like that?! Doesn't she have any decency?!" She asked.

"Not much!" Naruto cheered with a goofy grin. His grin soon softened. "But I'm happy and I know Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan are as well. I hope you three and I can live happily." He said, looking deep into those black eyes everyone in her family had.

With a little mist in her eyes, she nodded in acceptance. "Yes. While it is a little strange, I'd rather share you than not have you at all. I love you, Naru-kun." She proclaimed, kissing him with all her might. The blonde reciprocated the kiss, with his hands soon roaming all over the newly conquered body of Satsuki. Both had giant blushes on their faces as they enjoyed closeness and gentle hands roaming themselves. Satsuki had her hands resting on his chest, sensually rubbing, while Naruto had his hands gently knead her heavy jugs he couldn't stop playing with.

"Ah!" Satsuki moaned out, leaving the kiss with saliva connecting them. Keeping her body close to his own, she moaned in his face when he grabbed her in a firmer grasp. "Oh Naru~!" Satsuki and Naruto's moans could be heard all through the night in the hotel as they made love countless times.

 **END**

 **Well, that's all folks! Hope you all liked the smaller than normal chapter. And sorry for that one. Sometimes it won't always be super long and have more tender and touching love scenes in them like this one. I plan to have Satsuki and Naruko in the coming chapter but there won't be a threesome in said chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm looking for any lemon and regular beta for my stories. Another one of my betas hasn't responded back in a few days and I would like to have another beta for my stories. P.M. me if you want to be a beta or not. Thank you.**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Incest, blow and tit-job, vaginal, anal, hardcore, dirty talk, public sex, and BDSM.**

 **Naruko**

A week had passed since Satsuki had joined Naruto, her mother, and Kushina in their weird relationship and everything has been going well. While Satsuki had yet to join the three in a foursome, she had become comfortable enough to give the two MILF's kisses on the lips. She enjoyed watching Naruto's expression when he first saw the mother and daughter kissing.

Right now, Satsuki had woken her boy-friend up with her body pressed tight against his, rubbing her hard nipples against his skin while gently nipping at his skin. Naruto, fully awake, took in the wonderful sight of his third lover's body. Her long legs and beautiful waist hidden under the thick blanket, with the rest of her pale body was feasted upon by his intense blue eyed gaze. The blonde took great pleasure in running his hands all over her soft skin, and watching her shiver when he rubbed a sensitive spot in her skin.

"Oh~ Naru!" Satsuki moaned out throatily, her sexy voice music to his ears. "You have such a strong body." She kissed his cheek softly while rubbing her teats against his own. Her slender legs under the sheets slowly grinding against his morning-wood. The horny girl purred when she felt Naruto press her closer to him by her waist.

"And you have such a soft, lovely, body Satsu." Naruto groaned back. His rough hands slowly and gently kneading her chest melons. Even though her face was covered by her raven hair, giving her an even more sexy appeal, he was sure she was smiling as she kissed and sucked his neck. Eventually getting tired of kissing his neck, she brought her lips to his. The two meet in a passionate kiss and tongues slobbered against the other, coating them in saliva. Spill dripped down the sides of their mouth, making a sloshing sound when they reconnected.

Needing air, the two left a thin trail of spit before Naruto pulled her up. Satsuki moaned hotly with a large blush obscuring her face when Naruto's skillful tongue and moth captured her left teat while his right hand massaged the lonely one. Not wanting to leave his other hand out of pleasing the Uchiha on top of him, he let his left hand grope and lightly spank her bountiful ass.

"So good~!" Satuski moaned between the kisses. Getting spanked a few more times while Naruto played with her tits made the girl even wetter than before. Growing tired of not having the man-meat rubbing against her stomach not inside her, she left the kiss and positioned herself over his twitching rod. Looking down at him with a lusty smile, she whispered out in a sultry tone. "Time my pussy has a taste." Her tone alone almost made him blow. When she bashed her hips down his tool, both lovers' moaned louder than before as both climaxed.

"It's so big and so hard inside me!" Satsuki wailed, shaking erotically, before falling into Naruto's embrace. Getting his mind back after Satsuki's amazing tits crashed against his chest, the blonde wrapped her in a bear hug, squeezing her sensitive tits and making her moan, before jackhammering his prick up into her garden with reckless and brutal thrusts. His powerful thrusts made the shaking Satsuki shake even harder because of his efforts his tool had against her vice-grip walls.

Satsuki was screaming so hard she was sure she wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the day as Naruto banged into her pussy like a hurricane. Her lover was showing her tight little twat no mercy. She couldn't even think straight and the only thing on her mind was his cock and his seed exploding inside her womb. 'I want it! I want his dick-milk inside!' The fucked-stupid girl thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool coming off her limp tongue, large blush on her face, and sweat caked skin molded against Naruto's hips and body.

Getting tired of pounding up into her like this for the past twenty minutes, her pussy trying to suck and massage his powerful tool, Naruto flipped her around before attacking her breasts and switching to long, powerful, and deeper thrusts that made the bed quake underneath them. She had no choice but to hold his head to her chest, loving the feeling of his tongue and lips licking and sucking her hard nipples, and the way his body dominated hers.

Naruto's thrusts were so vicous, brutal, and dominating it was hard not to love it. "OH FUCK!" Satuski, finally able to get some words out, screamed like a bitch in heat. "FUCK ME HARDER NARU-KUN! RAVAGE MY PUSSY HARDER!" She squealed like a pig as she got fucked even harder by her lover. One of his hands trailing down and slapping her red ass that had taken many hits from his large balls. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through the girl as she got the life fucked out of her.

"YOUR PUSSY!" He shouted as loud as he could with his face buried deep within his third personal pillows. "IT'S SO TIGHT AROUND MY COCK! I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER WITH SUCH A SLUTTY CUNT HOLDING MY DICK SO TIGHT!" Naruto roared out, slamming his hips against his raven haired lover. Sweat dripped down his face as exhaustion was hitting him, but he kept going and pleasing Satsuki with his dick.

The shaking girls' constant climaxes didn't stop Naruto, it only made it easier for him to enter and exit the woman with much more force than before. Love juice sloshed around their connected bodies, coating them in their combined fluids, and it made Naruto even harder. Feeling his dick twitch and feeling the familiar churning in his balls, he knew he was close to blowing his load into his lovely girl-friend.

"I-I-I'm about to cum!" Nartuto announced, bringing the woman up in a lotus position. Raven locks sprayed around her head, mixing in with his own sweaty body. Her sudden sexy appearance made him blush and grin like an animal. Launching herself at him, Satsuki assaulted his lips like a possessed woman. She could feel her maidenhood quiver and shake around his cock. Using her macules, she squeezed his cock in a way she knew he loved. Mentally smirking at his loud groan that was muffled by her lips, she left his lips and quickly brought her head to his ear.

The sexy woman's hot breath sent shivers all over Naruto's body. "M-M-Me too~!" She screeched out when Naruto hit a hot spot in her vagina. "Cum inside me! Spill all that delicious dick-milk inside me! I want the first load of the day to belong to me!" She demanded in a crazed possessive tone that Naruto found all the more enticing.

Hips moving in tandem, the two locked eyes as their skin danced with one another in wet slaps and loud creaks of the bed. Thrusting into each other a few more times, making it as pleasing as possible for the other, the two reached their respective limits. The blonde, reaching his end, roared out his climax as he released the first batch of baby seed of the day into Satsuki's open womb.

Onyx eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body quaked and squirmed on her man's meat stick that was erupting coups amounts of semen inside her gaping cunt. 'It feels soooo good~!' Satsuki thought drunkenly. 'I'm addicted to Naru-kun's cock!' She thought as his cock continued to release spurt after spurt of his spunk. It was so much that her stomach began to swell, making her look a little pregnant.

The thought of having the blonde's child only prolonged her climax. Her tight twat milking his tower for even more. "D-Don't pull out!" Satsuki was able to speak, feeling Naruto about to pull out. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she kept him situated deep inside her. "It feels to amazing!" She moaned out happily.

Erratically twitching a little more, the two continued to coat one another in their combined juices. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto kept his head deep within her chest, gently licking her sweaty melons, and enjoyed the warmth of her tight twat. "Amazing." Naruto whispered out, his voice raspy from his constant moaning and exhaustion. "Best way to wake up, ever." The blonde and black haired teens chuckled. The male Uzumaki was quickly becoming addicted to Satsuki's younger pussy, just like he had with Kushina and Mikoto's respective twats.

Getting the feeling in her legs for a second, Satsuki got off Naruto, whimpering a little when their combined love juice poured out of her, before falling back into his bed. "I-I-I love you, Naru-kun. I love you so much." She said sweetly, looking up at him with upmost affection in her black eyes.

The blonde panted a little before giving her a warm smile that warmed her heart. Laying down next to her, he ran his fingers along her feminine body, loving the soft texture of it. "And I love you, Satsu-chan. Thank you for accepting the offer to be with me, Mikoto-chan, and Kaa-chan." He thanked his third and youngest lover once more.

Satsuki let her dainty hand run along his whisker marks, lightly giggling as he softly purred. "While weird at first. I'd rather share you than not have you at all." Leaning into one another, the two shared a slow and passionate kiss. Needing some air, the two disconnected but stayed close. Naruto placed Satsuki's head on his chest, her hearing his calming heartbeat, and Naruto loved the texture of her skin on his own.

Laying there for who know how long, Kushina's voice reached their ears. "Naru-chan! Satsuki-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Sighing a little, both left their embrace and began to get ready for school. This had been a common thing the recent three lovers had been doing every day. Satsuki or Mikoto would spend the night in the Uzumaki household, having passionate and sweaty sex with Naruto or, when Mikoto's spelt over, Kushina. Either ladies had a set of clothes in the house to get ready for the day, if they were still able to stand that is.

Walking out of the room, Naruto smirked a little as Satsuki had a noticeable limp in her step. 'Heh! I knew I'm good.' He cheered to himself, a chibi-version of himself danced around in his head.

Kushina smirked playfully when she saw Satsuki limped her way into the kitchen with her shared lover following her with a smirk of his own. "Ara. Good morning Naru-chan, Satsuki-chan. I see you had a good night last night, Satsuki-chan~." She sang out with a cat-like smirk. Satsuki blushed a neon red.

The mother and one laughed as the girl sputtered in embarrassment. "She's so cute when she's blushing." Naruto gushed, kissing her red cheek. "And you are one naughty Kaa-chan for teasing Satsu-chan." Naruto then gave his first lover a kiss that left her weak in the knees. Saliva swapped between the two as they lightly petted. Needing some air, the two left with only a thick strand of saliva connecting their lips. The blonde kept her body close to his before giving her juicy ass a much needed spank.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked, smirking in his head when he saw the dazed look in his Kaa-chan's eyes.

Shaking her head of her steamy thought that involved herself and her son doing it in many different positons, she grabbed the plates. "Here." The mother set down three plates of eggs, sausage, and toast. "Nothing fancy since we have to go to school soon." Kushina said. "Oh!" She suddenly said, getting the seated teens attention. "I almost forgot. Naru-chan, Satsu-chan; Naruko-chan and Izumi-chan are coming back today." She informed her baby boy and harem sister with a smile.

Naruto and Satsuki both sported big smiles on their faces at hearing their big sisters were coming back from college. "Awesome!" Both yelled out with excitement. "When will they get here?!" They said, once again, at the same time.

Giggling at their shared excitement and how they talked at the same time, Kushina raised her hands to calm the two down. "Don't worry. The two will be here when you get home. Sorry Satsuki-chan, but you'll have to skip your Naru-chan time today~." The busty redhead teased the younger girl with a Cheshire smirk.

"S-S-Sh-Shut up!" Satsuki yelled with a large blush on her pale face. Naruto and Kushina just laughed at the girls' embarrassment to talk about sexual acts even in front of her lover and harem sister.

While Naruto, Satsuki, Kushina, and Mikoto, who had met them before they walked to school, were heading to school, two people were just arriving at the airport with their luggage in hand.

Both ladies were beauties that all the men at the airport had to stop what they were doing and looked at the girls with drool.

The first woman had long flowing black raven hair that reached till her back, tied in a low ponytail, a perfect heart shaped face, fair skin without blemish, and firm DD-cup breasts that slightly strained against her black shirt-sleeved shirt. The girl's plump cherry red lips were set in a stoic line that only, oddly enough, enhanced her beauty. Her plump ass was covered by a blue skirt, over blue leggings and had on black high-heeled shoes. This was Izumi Uchiha, the eldest of Mikoto Uchiha.

Next to her stood a beauty that rivaled her own. She stood at 5'9, same height as the woman standing next to her, with long golden blonde hair that reached her firm ass that begged to be spanked and groped and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark orange blouse that, like her friends own, strained against her DD-cup tits, and a blue skirt with black stockings. Unlike her companion, she had a wide grin on her lovely face. This was Naruko Uzumaki, the eldest of Kushina Uzumaki and big sister to Naruto Uzumaki.

Stretching her arms over her head, unknowingly giving the perverts leering at the two a perfect view of her chest, she smiled. "Ah~! It feels so good to be back home!" Naruko said with a happy grin.

Izumi nodded in agreement and if you looked close enough, you would see the small smile on her cherry lips. "Agreed. It's been a while. I can't wait to see Okaa-sama, Satsuki-chan, Sauske-kun, Kushina-oba-san, and Naruto-kun." She listed off the people she missed, something her friend agreed on. When she mentioned the blonde, a slight dazed gloss fell over her eyes.

Naruko smiled even bigger when she heard her brother and mothers' names. "I know. Naru must have gotten much bigger by now." She said. Her mind then began to wander about her little brother. She loved him, she will admit…maybe even more than a normal sister should lover her brother. But, she didn't care! The blonde beauty would do anything for her brother if asked. 'I can't wait to see him again.' She thought to herself with a small blush.

Unknown to Naruko, Izumi was having the same thoughts about the blonde who she had known since they were young. She had watched him grow alongside her brother, and as he grew, she began to have less than appropriate thoughts about the youth that always came over to hang out with the twins. However, even if she liked the younger man, Izumi knew her younger sister was head-over-heels in love with him. So, she couldn't do anything about it. 'Sigh. Still…I can't wait to see them again.' The raven haired beauty thought with a tiny blush.

"Ah! Finally, the Taxi!" Naruko said happily. Grabbing their luggage, the girls stored them in the trunk and got in the back. Giving their respective addresses, the driver took the two ladies home.

~School~

In an empty classroom, if one were to walk by, they would hear the meaty slaps of sweaty flesh colliding against one another. Currently in the empty classroom were two lovers connected by the hip. The raven haired beauty was moaning loudly as the blonde male thundered his massive prick into her tight twat.

The busty teen was in the air, getting her tight pussy fucked by the man she was clinging to like a life-line. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me ion the air harder, Naru-kun!" The girl who was shouting and moaning against the rumbling man was Satsuki Uchiha.

"Shit!" The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, groaned out as he massaged her plump red booty. "You're so tight Satsu-chan. You get even tighter when I do this!" Slapping her ass, he grunted huskily when her walls constricted even harder against his member.

"Iya!" Satsuki couldn't help the loud yelp that escaped her plump lips when his hand imprinted itself on her porciline white skin. "C-C-Cumming~~!" She couldn't help the scream and climax that ripped through her entire body.

Her orgasm triggered his own. Naruto buried his head into her neck and muffled his moans as his cock sprayed her open twat in his white seed. The two held each other close, shaking lightly, until there combined fluids ran down Naruto and Satsuki's legs.

Unwrapping her legs from Naruto, she moaned loudly when she brought her pussy away. Leaning against the chalkboard, she stretched her arms over her head, making her tits bounce. She had a sly smirk on her blushing face as she stared at Naruto. "Amazing, my love. You always cum so hard inside me." Satsuki moaned happily.

Chuckiling a little, he was about to reach out for her when she walked past him. "Huh?" Looking around, he watched Satsuki's juicy plump ass shake with each step. With a twirl around a lone desk, making her breasts flop around, much to his delight, she smiled. "Hey, who's desk is this?" She suddenly asked.

Not really expecting such a random question, he left his mouth open as Satsuki climbed atop the desk, spreading her legs across the wood. He could see the mixed juiced of cum flood from her pulsing cunt, staining the desk in their goo. "N-No." He muttered out, transfixed by the beauty of the sweaty girl in front of him. Thanks to her slight shine of the sweat, the sun's reflection gave her an even more delicious glow. Naruto had to gulp down the lump of desire in his throat.

Giving him a saucy smile, she spread her legs open even more, showing him how wet she was for him. "I wonder…whoever sits here next. Will they notice that two people have fucked on it, coating it in their perverted scent?" Satsuki spoke slowly, licking her lips to give it a tantalizing shine. "Let's coat this entire room in out scent. Make the others know that they are sitting in a place covered in our love." She begged with a needy voice.

The blonde shivered heavily with a large blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help but worship this younger goddess in front of him. Naruto couldn't deny the fact he found her words hot beyond reasons and he was close to fucking her. With a gulp, he walked to Satsuki.

Moaning lightly, feeling her lovers hands gently spreading her legs apart, Satsuki moaned out loudly when Naruto plunged his rod deep within her dripping cunt. Savoring the sensations, Naruto and Satsuki closed their eyes, and the teen thrusted himself out and in the moaning beauty at a rapid pace. Holding her by her slim waist, Naruto pulled himself back and thrusted her into him while he thrusted in. Satsuki howled at the hard thrust that fucked up the previous amazing rhythm.

Falling to her back, Naruto soon followed, framing her face with his hands. Humping harder against Satsuki's luscious thighs, the blonde moaned at the tight hold her hot twat had over his man-meat.

Hearing the nasty sounds her ass flesh made when his balls hit it, he remembered something. With a devious smirk, that made the moaning and panting Satsuki shiver in bestial lust, Naruto flipped her around.

"Fuck!" Satsuki moaned, loving the feeling of being twisted around his twitching rod so deep inside her. "Iya!" She shouted in surprise when her love slapped her juicy ass. Her moans increased when he renewed his humps, banging her body into the shaking desk. The top half of her body squashed itself into the wooden desk, making her shiver in arousal. "Oh Fuck yes!" Satsuki screeched out as her tight twat squeezed around his thundering prick.

Smirking widely, Naruto loved the way her big ass jiggled with each impact of his hips and hand. He took great pleasure in the long throaty moans and the way her ass flopped around. She was truly beautiful when she was in the thrones of passion. Her skin shined in the sun as their combined sweat and cum coated bodies worked one another over.

Leaning down, switching to long and shallow thrusts, Naruto kissed her delicate skin and snaked his hands under her body to tweak the rock hard nubs. The raven haired beauty screamed once again, as she coated his never-ending hips in her climax. The blonde's smirk grew at the way her back arched, her tits pushing harder against his hands, and the way her legs stiffened, pushing her gushing pussy against his rod.

Reaching around, he cupped her cheek and brought her into a passionate kiss that left both breathless. Even when she was in the middle of her climax, she tried to fight back, but was easily dominated by Naruto's tongue and mounting hips. The heat of her tongue and tight twat was too much for the blonde. So, moaning deeply into the kiss, he shot load after load of seed into Satsuki's waiting womb.

She screamed like a bitch in heat, even thought it was muffled, when she felt her insides becoming coated in the white seed she was addicted to by now. His dominating thrusts never ended and the way he took control of her entire being made her crave more and more. Another orgasm ripped over her after the first one ended, almost making her pass out from the black spots that now invaded the sides of her vision.

Satsuki moaned loudly as he leaned away. She felt her body become limp against the desk, with her head soon leaning on it. The girl moaned in disappointment when he unsheathed his cock. With nothing left to plug her full cunt lips, the milky cream took the chance to run down her creamy thighs like a waterfall. But, even if she felt sore and tired beyond belief, she hoped her lover wasn't done yet.

Running his hands over Satsuki's beautiful prone form, he gently massaged her shoulders, arms, and back. Reaching her creamy white ass with a light red shine from the ass smacking, he smirked. 'I almost forgot this one.' He thought to himself as he admired the fleshy cheeks.

"Hm~. I almost forgot what a beautiful ass you have, Satsu-chan." Naruto whispered out, giving her red cheek a gentle kiss. Satsuki moaned softly at the light kiss and smiled a little.

"T-T-Thank you Naru-Ah!" She shouted out in pleasure and pain when she felt his cock head push against her back door. "N-No!" Satsuki looked back in slight fear. "D-D-Don't stick in in my butt!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Naruto didn't listen to her request and continued to pump more of himself inside her. Arching over her back, he kissed the back of her neck, hoping to give her something to ignore the pain of having her ass stretched by his prick.

Satsuki's mouth opened wide as the head of her blonde lover's cock slowly disappeared in her asshole. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." The beauty moaned in discomfort, a little better by his kisses. She felt Naruto feed more of his cock into her unclaimed ass with each passing minute, letting her get accustomed to him. "Ah!" The girl moaned softly when she felt him pull back slightly before pushing himself back in deeper and a little harder.

"So good! Your ass is so tight around my cock! It's even tighter than your twat." Naruto whispered into her ear, amazed at how she was slowly letting him in. The feeling of her ass muscles clenching down on his member was unbelievable. Once he bottomed out, he stayed motionless, giving the slightly crying girl kisses, before pumping his member into her rectum with slow and deep humps.

While it was strange to her, Satsuki was getting used to having his massive cock deep within her. She thought it was like the first time he took her vaginal virginity, she just had to let her ass relax and she would learn to love it. And that was true, because the new sensations were pleasing. Moaning lustfully whenever her ass was slapped by his hip, more of their leftover cum leaked from her abused cunt.

Seeing his lover getting more into it, along with the hot ass clenching around his prick, he decided to let go. Slapping her round ass, he smirked at the louder and throatier moan. "You like that, don't you, you slutty bitch?!" Naruto growled out in her ear.

His sexy voice and words made her pussy gush more. "Y…Yes." Satsuki muttered, slowly getting more and more used to the pleasure that overtook the pain.

Wanting to hear her, Naruto slapped her ass harder. "What was that? I couldn't hear you? Should I stop? Do you think your slutty ass can't handle my cock like my other whores? Should I go and fuck Mikoto-chan or Kaa-chan?" He was using her jealousy to make her shout out her lust. The blonde knew she didn't like it how she was not his first so she used anyway possible to one-up the two MILF's.

Satsuki knew what he was playing at, but she couldn't help but fall for it. 'I'll show you!' She thought to herself with narrowed eyes. "No!" She shouted out. "Don't you dare pull out! Fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass like my tight cunt! Claim me! Dominate my slutty whore body!" She demanded with a lustful smile directed at him.

"I love this side of you, Satsu-chan!" Letting out a manly grunt, he pounded the tight rectum muscles with great vigor, releasing all rhythm and thoughts other than fucking the girl below him into a coma. "Ah!" Naruto yelled out, high on the pleasure of her clenching ass muscles.

Satsuki would moan in disappointment whenever he pulled his dick away, but would quickly moan like a bitch in heat when he thrusted back into her abused rectum, loving the way his massive prick hit her ass. "Faster…Harder." She moaned out weakly, really getting into having her ass fucked.

"Your ass is so fucking tight." Naruto growled out in pleasure as Satsuki's butt was swallowing all of his cock. "It's amazing!" Getting his breath under control, he began smash his pelvis into Satsuki's plump heart shaped ass like an animal. Increasing his speed, the moaning beauties breasts pleasantly scrapped against the wood.

"So fucking good!" Satsuki moaned out louder, when Naruto grabbed her tits in a forceful grip. "Hold me tighter! Make me bleed!" She demanded, rutting her ass back into her lover's punishing hips.

"Your wish is my command!" almost pulling himself out of her, he pushed himself back in even deeper, making her body jerk with his motion. The response was instigations. Satsuki squealed so hard it was almost impossible for people to not hear. Not at all bothered by the cumming Satsuki, he pushed kept the intense pace, making sure her body and mind never forgot this feeling.

The younger Uchiha was sure she looked like a fucked stupid bitch right now but she didn't care. All she cared about was having Naruto deep inside her asshole for hours if not days. Drool rolled down her lovely face as she screamed and thrashed under Naruto, her eyes rolled to the top of her head, and all she could do was barely thrust herself into the blonde sex God.

"SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY ASS HARDER NARU-SAMA!" She screamed out, using the master suffix he loved to hear when he was dominating his lovers…and, to her shame, she loved being his cum-slut.

Aroused by her words, Naruto pulled her flush to his chest and pounded into her asshole at a furious pace. A large pulled of her female cum dripped down her thigh as the minutes of anal penetration continued. Satsuki could barely think as her bottom was stretched so pleasurably by Naruto's monster like cock.

"Your as is so good." Naruto whispered, kissing Satsuki's pink cheeks. "It keeps sucking my cock back in." Slapping her butt, he groaned harder when her walls tightened around him. His fingers dug into the soft pillows of her bouncing melons. No matter how many times he's palmed his lover's jugs, he wouldn't get over how amazing the flesh was.

"Your cock!" Satsuki moaned out, arching her boobs into Naruto's hands, loving how rough he was with her body. "I'm addicted to it! I love your cock! Your cock! Your cock!" She rambled, thrusting her ass to meet his hard thrusts. Her eyes widened in pleasure, tears of pleasure rolling down her lovely face, when Naruto inserted two fingers into her twitching hot twat. "YES!" She squealed like a pig.

Naruto growled huskily when Satsuki's entire body convulsed when he plunged his fingers into her tiny cunt. "Shit!" He groaned out, feeling his member twitch. He knew he was close and Satsuki as well, her cunt juice dripping onto his roughly fingering hand. "I'm gonna' blow my load. Your ass is going to be filled with my cum soon!" Naruto informed, bringing the girl in for a steamy kiss.

Satsuki moaned in absolute happiness at pleasure at being filled by his cum once more. 'I need it! I need his cum covering me!' She thought with a lust drunk mind. The moment Naruto hooked his fingers, hitting her G-spot, she left the kiss with a strangled yell. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she shook on Naruto's tool. After moments of letting out strangled gurgles, she yelled at the top of her lungs, squirting all over the desk.

Naruto released his own yell as Satsuki's anal passage clenched violently, milking his more than eager cock to explode. After emptying his balls deep within her buttock, he felt light-headed and sleepy. Putting his dazed woman down, he slumped next to her, holding her blushing and quivering body close to his. "So good." Naruto whispered, kissing her neck.

Satsuki could only give out little whimpers as she felt his cum sloshing around her anal tunnels. The girl was addicted to his cum up her bottom.

~Naruko and Izumi~

With a smile, Naruko stood in front of her house. "Finally home!" She hugged her friend. Izumi smiled a little, also happy to be back home. "Yes." She nodded. "I'll see you later." Izumi got out of her grip and walked to her home. "Got to get unpacked." Naruko nodded and said bye.

Opening the door with her key, she yelled out. "I'm home!" After not getting anything, she clocked her head in remembrance. "I forgot…there at school." She chuckled sheepishly.

Picking up her luggage, she made her way to her room. Opening it, she smiled to see it was still the same as she left it. Her bed still made, room still clean, and everything else in order. Placing her things on her bed, she decided to go to the bathroom.

As she passed, she saw Naruto's room. With a nostalgic smile, she opened to see her baby brother's room was still a mess. "Same old Naru." Naruko said with a soft voice. A blush formed on her face when she smelled the distinct smell of Naruto, making her shake a little. Dazed in lust of being in the room, she walked over to his bed.

Flopping down, she wiggled around as she took in the scent of Naruto's pillow. "Ah~!" She moaned softly in bliss. As she took in his scent, she felt herself getting hotter and hotter. Her loins were becoming an inferno of lust and need. "Naru~." Slipping her hand down her body, she lightly touched herself through her panties.

The blonde busty beauty could feel her panties already wet with her juices. "I'm such a slut." She moaned to herself, licking at his pillow. "To masturbate on his bed…" She trailed off, moaning louder as she imagined Naruto touching her unused pussy. Since Naruko was so into getting herself off, she didn't hear the front door open or her name being called.

Naruto was walking home with a smile on his face. He was finally going to see his big sister again after so long. While his mother had to do more work, he was still happy to spend time with her. "I'll see you later, Satsu-chan." The blonde waved to Satsuki who was at her door.

A little sad she couldn't get any more Naruto time, she smiled and waved back. "Later Naru-kun." The two entered their houses.

"Naruko-chan!" The little brother yelled out to get nothing. "Huh? Wonder where she could be?" He asked himself as he walked up the steps. While climbing, he could hear the distinct noise of moaning. Thinking Naruto was in pain, he rushed up the stairs.

An eyebrow raised, however, when he heard the noise coming from his room and his door was slightly opened. A blush came across his face as he thought what was going on. Deciding to get closer, his blush turned atomic at what he was seeing.

Leaning on his bed was his big sister with a dirty smile on her face, her tongue falling across her tanned skin, her shirt off, one cup holding her tit while playing with the uncovered one and fingers deep within her dripping cunt. It was an erotic and pleasing sight for the high-schooler. His pants instantly became too tight, his erection begging to open.

Naruto's hands gripped his erection when he heard Naruko's dirty talk. "Oh~! I'm such a dirty big sister for getting off on my little brothers' bed. But, I don't care!" The blonde moaned out louder. "I want it. I want him to fuck me. I want his cock deep within my virgin pussy. I saved it for you. I saved my wet cunt for you, Naru~!" She moaned out harder when she pulled her teat and added another finger. "C-C-Cumming!" She shouted out, squirting all over Naruto's bed.

The blonde males face was a bright neon as he watched his sister soak his bed with her female juices. 'I want to lick it.' He thought with dark blue eyes. With a smirk, he stalked into his room, glade Naruko was too dazed to see him walking in.

Panting, Naruko was sweating heavily as she felt her lower half still hot. "How can I get rid of the heat?" She asked herself. The girl didn't expect someone to answer her. "I think I can." Before she could move, she felt herself pinned to the bed.

Looking up, she saw Naruto looking at her with such heat and lust it almost made her cum. Getting over it, though, she tried to talk. "N-Nar-MPH!" She was cut off when Naruto's tongue invaded her lips and played with her own. Blue eyes widened in shock before accepting it, wrapping her arms around his back.

The teen loved the taste of Naruko; strawberries. After swapping spit with her for minutes, they separated with a loud pop. Naruto smirked at the dazed expression on Naruko's face. Gaining herself, she was about to talk when Naruto placed a finger against her juicy lips. "My…what a naughty big sister I have. I never knew my sister wanted her brother to fuck her." She began to apologize, but Naruto shook his head. "Oh there is no reason to be sorry." Leaning into her ear, he gently nibbled on it. "I have also thought of fucking you for so long." Kissing her cheek, he showed her his cock. "And I'm so hard for you."

Naruko was shocked and aroused all at the same time. Her little brother, the one she had been lusting after, wanted her as well! And his cock was even bigger than she imagined. 'W-Will it even fit?' She asked herself as his member slowly rubbed against her unused cunt lips.

Seeing the scared look, Naruto gently caressed her face. "I'll start out slow." He whispered with a blush. Smiling lightly, Naruko nodded in appreciation. Slowly burying himself into the older blonde, Naruto grunted loudly pushed past the barrier. Smiling down at his teary eyed sister, he placed small kisses around her sweaty melons.

The no longer virgin woman grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder and gritted her teeth, trying to make her mind not focus on the pain but pleasure of Naruto rubbing and kissing her sensitive skin. "I-I-I finally h-h-have you-you inside me." She moaned out happily with a large blush.

Smiling at her, he finally reached the back of her womb and grunted loudly, feeling his dick about to blow at the tight hold she had. "So tight." Groaning, Naruto kissed Naruko again, swapping spit with his sister.

After minutes of Naruto staying motionless and kissing Naruko, the girl finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready. "Fuck me." Leaving the kiss, Naruko lustfully demanded.

Easily returning the smirk, he pulled out only until the tip was in. "With pleasure." With a hard grunt, he plunged his cock back into Naruko. The sudden hard thump made Naruko squeal loudly, her mind becoming foggy with Naruto the only thing on her mind.

Palming her bouncing teats, Naruto used the large melons as leverage and fucked himself on and off Naruko like a wild animal. His sister's tight walls were addicting and the heat was making his dick melt. "Damn it! Your cunt does not want to let me go!" Growled the sweaty teen.

A light sweat was now coating the two and the room in a mixture of their combined scent as they rutted their hips against one another. Naruko, after getting her mind back, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him with all her might. Using what knowledge se had, she used her vaginal walls to massage his cock. Leaving the kiss, she whispered hotly into his ear, sending shiver all over his body.

"Come on, Naru. Fuck me. Fuck your dirty Nee-chan for masturbating on your bed. Punish your slutty Nee-chan really rough!" She begged with a crazed tone and look in her eyes. The result was Naruto jack-hammering his tool into Naruko's sopping wet pussy, creating lewd slapping sounds.

Grabbing her slim waist, he increased the power of his thrusts, making the bed and the moaning blonde squeak. This made the oldest blonde lose her control and climax around the younger siblings' penis. His breath came out in hard pants and his body ached in slight pain as he continued to pump himself in and out of his climaxing sister. "I-I-I'm close!" Naruto groaned out, face in front of Naruko. "Where do you want it? Where do you want me to dump my load?" He asked huskily

'He's making me so hot~!' Naruko thought as she continued to cum all over Naruto, making it easier for him to go deeper and hit her cervix each time. "Inside!" She finally yelled out. "I want my baby brothers' seed inside me! I want to get pregnant!" Naruko surprised him by the yell.

Odly enough, the thought of getting his sister pregnant only made him twitch harder and his mind clouded deeper in lust. "Shit!" Shouting out, Naruto grabbed the sweaty tits of Naruko and twisted harshly, making her cum again. "That's right! I'm going to make Nee-chan cum and fill her with my juices! You're mine forever! You're my slut!" Roaring out, Naruto hit the back of Naruko and let all his desire explode.

Both yelled as their climaxes covered their entire form, the fluids streamed out of her entrance, staining the bed and legs. Shaking heavily, Naruko squealed out before kissing her brother with all her might. Saliva dripped down their faces as Naruto continued to pump his load deep inside. His member convulsing as it launched load after load inside the sultry woman that moaned like a bitch in heat between the kiss.

After minutes of kissing and cumming, the two finally stopped. Naruto, tired, flopped down between Naruko's tits. His hard breaths made Naruko moan and giggle. Bringing her slender fingers to his hair, she gently stroked him with a sigh of happiness. "Amazing. So amazing Naru. You made me yours." The disheveled woman moaned softly, loving the feeling of her cunt stuffed to the brim.

"Yes. You're mine now." Naruto nodded, his hair tickiling her chest. "But, you have to know something." Bringing his head up, he explained the situation so far. "And that's what's happening." Naruto watched his sister take on a thinking face, trying to comprehend what was happening in her family.

'Well…incest is not seen as bad in our family.' The girl remembered that her family didn't have the negative effects of family members getting intimate and having children. "If Kaa-chan and you have had sex, then it's fine. As long as I have my Naru time I'm content." She smiled lovingly.

Kissing her lightly, he petted her sweaty hair that had gotten out of the twin braids. "I'll always make time for my slutty big sister." He teased with a smile and blush.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled making the older sister laugh. "Hahah! Same old Naru!" Laughing for a few more minutes, she smiled. "I'll make some food." Getting up, her legs shaking her hips a little, she made a show of walking out of the room, knowing he was watching her walk.

His dick twitched alive as his sexy sister strutted her way out the door. "Damn!" Biting his fist, he held himself back from jumping her and ploughing her into the wooden floor. Waiting for a few minutes, the teen decided to walk down stairs, not bothering to put on clothes.

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted to the lovely sight of Naruko's red ass, from the rough pounding she received, shaking rhythmically. Grinning hungrily, he wrapped his arms around Naruko, pressing his ridged member against her bottom.

"N-Naru!" Naruko yelled, a little shocked her brother was behind her. "I-I'm making lunch!" She tried to protest to the pleasure Naruto's wandering hands brought her.

Naruto smirked as he felt his sister shiver under his touch. "And I know what I want to eat." Kissing her cheek softly, he brought his face down to her juicy ass and slapped it, enjoying the way it bounced. "Such a lovely ass." The teen complemented, his hands grapping the soft flesh. "But your pussy sounds better right now." Opening her pink lips, he slowly licked at the flower, loving the taste of her even more.

"Ah!" Naruko moaned harder when her little brother tonged her cunt walls even harder, his lips sucking at her opening while making slurping sounds as he lapped up all her naught juices. Forgetting her food, she rested her hands on the counter, trying to hold herself up. "So…good…" The licked teen softly.

"You taste so good, Naruko-chan." Naruto's voice was muffled as he continued to lick her caverns. The vibrations of his voice only increased her pleasure. Her hand found its way to her heaving chest and began to roughly play with it. Naruko's face was now a mask of red as she panted harder and harder with each deep lick.

His tongue was hitting the spots that were still sore and sensitive from the dicking not so long ago. Not being able to take much of this pleasure, Naruko began to scream in pleasure and bliss. "Cumming~!" She shouted out, covering her brother in her female juices.

Naruto got to drinking the delicious fluids of his sister like a wild animal. His lips smacking together as he gobbled up all he could. 'Almost as good as Kaa-chan's.' The teen thought Naruko's juices were almost as good as Kushina.

After slurping up all the cum, he licked his lips slowly. "So good." He teased out with a large blush. The blush grew when Naruko pushed him down, her wet pink mound grinding against his ridged member. "You've made me all wet again, little brother." The girl smiled saucily. "Let me taste you." Going to his tool she eyed it like a hungry wolf.

Her mind went crazy as the scent. Throwing away shame of doing it in the kitchen, she licked her brothers' member like a lollipop, enjoying the flavor. The moment she touched his tool, his pre-juices started to flow down, hitting Naruko's taste buds. Kissing it with great care and abandonment, she finally reached the pulsing purple head.

Opening her mouth wide, Naruko swallowed his entire cock-head and slobbered it with saliva. She enjoyed her brothers' moans, telling her she was doing a good job at her first blow-job. Barely, she managed to take more and more of his hot tool with each slow and deep head bob with little tears flowing down her face.

Naruto, loving the tight feeling of her throat, leered at her juggling melons that just begged to be groped. "Use your tits. Wrap them around my cock." He demanded, making the twin-tailed blonde stop.

Looking up into those lustful blue eyes…she couldn't help but nod slowly, giving into the demand. Pushing her tit-flesh against either side of his tool, the two moaned at the sensations. For the girl, it felt like her chest was melting against the heat his member gave off, while Naruto loved the soft texture of the sultry blonde's tits around his cock. "So good~!" Both moaned out, Naruko's breath making Naruto's rocket twitch between.

"I-I-I'm going to move." Getting over her slight daze, the kneeling girl pushed herself up and down his rock hard member, smiling to herself when he moaned harder and more of his pre-cum spurted out onto her chest. "You feel so good between my tits." She whispered hotly, before licking at the jizz coated head.

"Ah!" Naruto grunted out louder as the combination of her blow and tit-job was driving him crazy. All he could think about was covering his beautiful sister in his cum. Looking down, he made the mistake of making eye contact. Her eyes, like his own, were flooded in lust and desire…all directed at him.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock when Naruto's rod soared through her chest, going as deep into her mouth as possible, before coating her lips large amounts of spunk. Closing her eyes, she moaned around his erupting member, savoring his taste more and more.

She didn't want him to stop, but it wasn't to be. The steady flow of spunk stopped and she let his cock out of her mouth and teats. Leaning back, she softly moaned and panted along with Naruto, both flushed.

"T-That was amazing, Nee-chan. I loved that." He whispered out, still reaching for breath.

"I know. You came so much. It's so addicting." Naruko smiled lightly. Thinking he was done, she got up only to be pushed back down onto her chest with a loud "Ep!" "Where do you think you're going?!" Naruko's eyes widened in shock when she heard the loud lustful voice of her brother.

"I'm not done yet!" He growled out. After seeing his sister get up, still having some of his jizz covering her skin, his tool woke back up. "I need another taste from this deliciously tight pussy!" Not giving her enough time to think, Naruto grabbed the towel hanging from the stove and tied her hands together.

Naruko was getting hotter with each passing second her brother dominated her body. She thought she came when he tied her up. It was one of her dreams to get tied up and fucked like an animal. 'Finally!' She squealed inwardly in happiness as his member pushed up against her folds.

"Get ready for a pounding…slut!" Grunting hard, he pushed past her folds and speared her with all his might. Giving up trying to start a rhythm, the younger sibling fucked Naruko into the floors. All she could do was take Naruto without question as her mouth was set in an 'O' with silent and soft moans escaping her supple lips every so often.

Naruto was absolutely loving how responsive Naruko's body was to his own as he fucked her from behind. Her ass-cheeks reddened with each brutal pump and he enjoyed the constant tightening of her cunt walls along his raging member all the more. "It's like your twat was made for me!" Leaning against her ear, still holding her arms high, Naruto whispered softly into her ear.

She barely heard him at all. Her mind only focused on the endless pleasure his man-meat was giving her. Naruko was sure she was addicted to her brother and could ever possibly be pleased by another man. 'Not…like-like I would ever want…fuck right there…anyone else!' Naruko thought as she moaned harder and louder, getting her voice back, as Naruto pulled her by her tits.

'Wow!' Though the horny Kushina standing against the wall leading into the kitchen. After getting all her stuff done, she had opened the door and was about to call out when she heard the familiar slapping of skin against skin. 'Seems my babies are having fun gets me so fucking hoy!' She thought with a naughty grin as she lightly fondled her breasts.

Like always, Naruto was dominating his lover like a wild animal while talking dirty. Kushina moaned loud, loud enough for anyone to hear, when she finally heard some of Naruto's words. "Take my cock! Let my big cock up that slutty sister pussy! I'll make sure the only thing on your mind is my prick. You'll be one of my slaves just like our slutty mother! Speaking off…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Kushia's blushing form. Naruko, barely moving her head, looked shocked as her mother was watching Naruto making love to her. She was even getting off on the hot scene!

The girl would have covered herself if she was not getting ploughed like an animal, was tied up, and could form coherent words from her drooling maw. "She's such a slut that she's getting off on her children fucking each other." Naruto whispered, kissing her softly. Gently bringing her lips to his, he captured her in a sloppy kiss that turned all three on like no other.

"Oh! What a wonderful family I have! I'm so happy we are this connected!" Kushina moaned out, fingers now digging into her dripping cunt, as she continued to watch her children screwing. Her eyes were crazed in lust as she watched Naruto finally explode inside Naruko.

Falling limp, barely feeling herself hit the floor, Naruko continued to climax, covering the tiled floor in their combined juices. She barely heard her brother getting up and walking to her MILF mother.

"I'm still hard." Naruto informed before plunging his member into the dripping cunt of his first lover. No matter who he fucked, he would always acknowledge Kushina as the best. The rest of the day was filled in moans all coming from the Uzumaki home as the three continued to bond in the most erotic of ways known to man.

 **END!**

 **Finally done! Hope you all liked the incest and more of Satsuki getting fucked. Next chapter will be Izumi having her own. Have a nice day.**

 **Storm Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: BDSM, blow-job, anal, cosplay, lesbian, incest, threesome, and MILF.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Izumi**

After having a wonderful steamy night with his mother and sister, and an equally steamy morning threesome, Naruto was walking with his slightly limping mother to school. He was grinning like an idiot as the way she walked. 'Heheh! I love that walk!' It brought great pride to him as a man to know he fucked his mother so hard it made her walk with a limp.

Kushina saw her son's smirk and growled a little. "Bastard." She mumbled with fake anger but was blushing brightly as her hair. Naruto heard her and walked close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. Her face gained a brighter glow at the close proximity.

"Don't make it you didn't like it." Naruto teased out, tickling her curves. "I know you really liked it because you and Naruko-chan even screwed each other while I fucked your dirty little ass." He reminded his mother of how his sister licked and sucked her pussy when he was ploughing her tight bum.

The red-head MILF blushed as she remembered all the dirty things her daughter did to her and she did to her. "Oh you." She lightly slapped his arm. "Like you didn't enjoy it too. You jacked-off to us." She reminded him, making him blush.

"Well, what man could not enjoy such a sight, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, lightly slapping her ass.

A sudden idea popped in her head. Smirking seductively, she whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers up his spine. "Why don't you go for Izumi-chan next?" She proposed.

"W-What?!" He asked, shocked at her idea. "B-But I don't think she likes me." Naruto tried to say, not really getting that Izumi had liked him as well.

"Heheh. You really are dense, even after fucking four girls." She teased. "Trust me, she has the hots for you. Why don't you go to their house after school and try to lay on your charm?" Kushina said, rubbing his chest sensually.

Blue eyes dipped down a little as he thought about Izumi and her hot and tight body she shared with her MILF of a mother and sister. "Sure. I think that would be good." Naruto said, accepting the idea.

"Good." Kushina nodded happily. "Now, come on." Letting go, she continued to walk to school with a sway of her hips. We're going to be late." Naruto followed like a lost dog, drooling over his sexy mother.

While this was happening, Naruko was finally waking up from the vigorous fuck-session. Her legs were weak and she could feel her beloved brothers' dick milk seeping from her womb. "He fucked me so good~!" She moaned out happily. Getting the feeling back in her legs, she slowly walked into the kitchen to get some food.

Naruko was surprised when she found a note attached to the fridge. Picking it up, she saw it was addressed to her from her mother.

"Hey Ko-chan. Hope you feel fine enough to do me a favor." The note began. "I've got a plan today that will make our sexy blonde happy. Why don't you go and talk to Izumi-chan today and try to talk her into joining our little harem? I know she likes Naru-chan too. I'm going to try and make Naru accept the idea during school. Help me out with this, kay." A chibi version of Kushina begging was on the end of the note.

"Oh, Kaa-chan." The beauty sweat-dropped at her mothers' weirdness. A smirk graced her lips, however, when she thought of the idea. "Well…we have done things in college. It wouldn't be so bad to have her join us." Naruko and Izumi had experimented with one another in the first few weeks of college and found themselves screwing each other because they didn't want anyone man to fuck them and they needed some way to release the sexual stress they felt.

~School~

"Well, this is a pleasing sight." The blonde Uzumaki stated as he stood in the teachers' lounge. His face spread in a large smirk at the sight before him.

"Shouldn't you have seen this coming?" An alluring voice asked, a very light tease in the voice. "You've left me alone for a couple of days and I need my Naru time." The woman pouted, her legs shaking a little in desperate need of the man before her.

"Heheh." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Guess you're right, Mikoto-chan." He admitted to his second MILF lover. Said MILF was wearing a very slutty outfit she had prepared for him.

Sitting on her desk, Mikoto Uchiha was outfitted in a tight-fit white t-shit that hugged her giant melons, showing she was not wearing a bra and was aroused since her nipples were hard. The beauties hips and lovely ass were also hugged by black form-fitting pants that were slightly soaked at the front, showing that she was leaking pussy juice. The look in her eyes, however, was really making it hard for Naruto to not jump her. Her eyes were hooded and she looked at him with deep desire through her eye-lashes.

"Now." Mikoto spoke, her lips moistening as she licked her lips when she spotted the large bulge in his pants, just waiting to be sucked. "Why don't you come over her so I can suck that big cock of yours." The woman said.

Shivering a little Naruto walked close to the woman until he was just a few inches away. He smiled at the woman as she went fishing for his erect tool. 'Such a horny woman.' The blonde Uzumaki mused to himself as he let out a soft moan when Mikoto's soft hands slowly began to jack him off. He didn't expect Mikoto, someone he had seen as a gentle woman who would not indulge herself in sexual acts, so slutty and willing to do anything to please her lover.

Standing up, she pressed her entire body against Naruto, making sure to squash her massive marshmallows against his strong chest. Naruto groaned at the sensation of her body pressed so close to him along with the way she was stroking his member. Letting her head fall to his shoulder, she nipped and sucked at his neck and ear. "Does it feel good. Does it feel good to have your aunt stroke you off?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

This turned Naruto on very much. Since he was a child, he thought of Mikoto as an aunt or second mother, like Satsuki and Izumi thought of Kushina. "Yes." He whispered back, his voice a little breathless. "It feels so good to have my slutty aunt stroking me." The blonde growled a little when she ripped his shirt off and her other hand slid all over his chest, giving him goosebumps.

"Oh." Mikoto said, feeling the head of his cock beginning to drip pre-juice. Letting the finger dip down her body, she lightly poked his ass, making him jump a little. "Little Naru likes his ass being played with. How interesting." The black haired beauty mused after the cock-juice increased. The juice coated her hand, making it easier to please him more.

"M-M-Miko-chan!" The teen grunted in pleasure of the seductress in front of him. He didn't expect the finger near his asshole, but he couldn't deny that it felt kind of good. 'It's so weird.' He mused to himself before blushing harder when she moved her hand from his butt and sensually rubbed his chest while letting her stroking hand play with his balls. "It's so good." Naruto whispered in pleasure.

"I'm glad." Mikoto answered with a smile and blush of her own. Her voice turned quiet and husky as she continued to speak. The teens blue orbs were locked onto the soft kissable lips. "I've read on how to please a man since I hit puberty. When I became sexually active, I learned all the ways to make my lover pleased. What sounds to make, what to wear, and how to speak." Naruto didn't know why, but the feelings Mikoto were shooting through his body made him hotter. His body flush in arousal as the woman's hand came back to stroke him off. "I would like to think that you would have loved to take my purity. To watch my hot young body writhe under your dominating thrusts." She let her other hand tease his sack.

"Oh, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said with lust filled eyes and voice. "Ah!" He let out a surprised sound when Mikoto had pushed him down to the couch in the lounge. The woman quickly startled him, her ass rubbing his prick as she grounded her covered mound along his body. "You look so sexy." He complemented, staring into those black orbs of hers.

Leaning down, Mikoto started the kiss soft and slow, showing that she loved him, before biting his lips, begging for access. Allowing it, Naruto let her play with his tongue. Her tongue was so sweet to his taste and he wanted to push her down at the moment, but decided to let her have her fun.

Raising his hand, the blonde let it run through her black silk like raven hair, loving the soft texture along his digits. Smiling in the kiss, he enjoyed the way her soft melons rubbed against him while her ass pumped his erection. He groaned and moaned in the kiss, loving the way she was pleasing him.

Ending the kiss, the need for air becoming too much, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spoke in his ear. "It feels so good to have you hold me, Naru. To be loved again." She cooed as his bigger hands ran over her clothed tits and plump bottom.

"And I'll give you all the love you deserve." Naruto whispered back, holding her tight to his own while gently kissing her smooth skin. "But right now, I want you to get down and suck my cock. I've been hard since class." He demanded, his voice now hard and firm.

Smiling at her shared lover, she did as commanded and slid her way down to his hard tool. Slowly, she ran her finger up along his prick, making him quiver, and gently let her lips run and kiss along his shaft, greatly teasing him. Licking around his shaft lightly, she finally found her way to his wet head.

Naruto watched the raven haired beauty take his twitching rood deep within her tight throat. She gagged lightly as the head hit the back of her throat. The blonde shared her loud groan at the pleasing feeling of his sensitive head touching the back of her tight throat. "Your throat is so fucking tight." The blonde gently grasped her silken hair, making her purr around his tool. Her mouth sent pleasing vibrations through his sensitive rod, making him close his eyes in content.

'It's so hot in my mouth.' Mikoto thought in dazed lust while she bobbed her head along his hard shaft. She teased the slit of his cock with her skilled tongue, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the tip. Taking his cock back within her throat, she reached his hips and moaned, making him moan out loudly.

"Fuck that's good." Naruto growled out, feeling his balls churning at the amazing feeling of hitting the back of her tight throat. Her muscles contracted against his rod, making him let out a thin trail of saliva. The new hold told him that she wanted more. The blonde easily took the hint.

Grabbing her hair, he thrusted his hips back before plunging right back in. He saw her eyes widen. "Take it! Take my cock you slut!" Naruto demanded with a hard look. The Uzumaki's jack-hammering pace was making it harder for her to breath along with her jaw to hurt.

Any pain was thrown out the window when she felt a larger spurt of his jizz go down her throat. Moaning in satisfaction, Mikoto gobbled up all the shooting rope of dick-milk that started to leak from her moaning throat. Getting out of his grasp, she vigorously stroked him off, her mouth wide and waiting for the load. "Come on! Blast me! Cover this whore of a MILF with your milk!" She begged, her voice and expression showing her desperation.

"SHIT!" That was it for Naaruto as he bucked in Mikoto's grasp. His cock exploded, covering Mikoto's open maw with his cum while also covering her giant melons with white. The busty MILF moaned happily as it rained on her skin and mouth.

After several pumps, Naruto finally sighed in exhaustion and leaned back. Panting a little, he watched, with a smirk, as Mikoto had already begun to swallow all the juices in her mouth while scooping up the milk that stained her skin. "So hot~!" She moaned like a drunk bitch as she made a show of her rubbing and drinking. "Fill me up more! Make sure to make my pussy drown in your juices too." She begged, her eyes hooded as she looked at him.

Stretching out his hand, he took hold of her arm and positioned her dripping cunt lips over his twitching, sperm coated, prick. "Ride me." Naruto's voice was calm but it sent quivers up and down Mikoto's spine.

"Hai, Naruto-sama~." She teased a little before plunging her dripping hot twat over his member, moaning all the way. It sunk all the way to her womb, hitting her inner most spot. "So fucking good!" Mikoto shuddered a little, her hands cupping her blushing cheeks. "This cock is so good. It never fails to amaze and fill me up." The woman complemented the now groping teen. One hand was gently kneading her giant tits while the other massaged her ass flesh.

Mikoto's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began to bounce her off his member in a slow but strong tempo. "Naru-kun! You're so fucking big inside my pussy!" Mikoto yelled out, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"It's because you're so fucking tight!" Naruto groaned out through gritted teeth. The hand on her ass left to grope her other teat while he now began to suckle on the juicy nub. "Your tit tastes so good." The teens muffled voice only increased Mikoto's growing pleasure.

"Yes! Suck them! Suck these fat tits!" Begged the moaning woman as she bounced like a whore, her juices and sweat making it easier to take him deeper. Naruto continued to groan heavily as her pussy felt like a hot vice-grip constantly massaging his rod. A smirk graced his sucking lips as he looked to the side to see his masturbating mother. 'What a naughty slut these two are.' The blonde mused to himself as Mikoto had asked Kushina to watch them make love.

"Oh yeah. Take my sons' big cock, Mikoto-chan. You're such a whore to be fucking in front of me." Kushina's throaty voice made it hotter for the teen and screaming MILF.

The red haired bombshell was enjoying the show in front of her. While she wanted to join in, she knew Mikoto hadn't gotten a good fucking for a few days so she let her have him to herself. 'Besides, we can do it together afterwards.' She giggled perversely.

The two rutting lovers didn't pay attention to Kushina and her lustful mind as they continued to enjoy the feel of one another's skin. Leaving her teat, Naruto pulled Mikoto in a deep passionate kiss and took her with him and began fucking her while standing. His hands were massaging her big plump ass. "Oh, yes." She quietly moaned between heavy kisses and ass slaps. The woman cried as she felt his cock stretch her folds.

Naruto groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her womb wrapped around his thundering tool. Her cries and rutting hips encouraged him to continue to make his way in and out of the tightening hole. The blonde marveled at the way Mikoto could take such a relentless pounding.

"It's so good." Mikoto cooed softly. Her delicate fingers ran through his sweaty hair. "Take me. Take me to pleasure only you can give. Let your slutty mother watch as her little boy fill her dirty slut of a friend." The beauty begged, her voice seductive and soft.

"It's so fucking hot inside." Naruto growled softly, his face now between the crock of her neck. His tongue and lips nipping and sucking her sweaty delicious flesh. Letting one leg down, Naruto played with her milk jug; the flesh molded perfectly to his hands.

Feeling a little light headed, after pounding her while standing for some time, he fell back, bringing her with him, and let her ride him like a bull. "So fucking hot. Come on; bounce that body against me. Ride that MILF body on my young cock." Naruto demanded, his hands now situated on her womanly hips.

Letting her fingers run through her hair, Mikoto bounced and shimmied her teats for his viewing pleasure. "Watch. Watch, Naru, Kushi. Watch my dirty body quiver on his cock." The beauty begged her lovers.

Kushina was a panting mess by now but couldn't stop her constant touching and fondling of her breasts and moist cunt lips. "That's right. Fuck her. Fuck that whore, my baby boy." The busty MILF said, her voice hoarse and light.

"Oh yes! Suck my fat breasts! Milk me!" Mikoto shouted. She loved the amazing sensations his cock was giving her pussy walls. Naruto felt his tight balls slapping against Mikoto's plump rear end, making it harder to not explode, while sucking and milking her giant jugs that continued to bounce with his movements.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, feeling his limit coming to an end. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to blow my load deep within this slutty MILF pussy!" The blonde announced before bucking his hips up, messing with the tempo. The MILF in question squealed like a bitch in heat at the sudden thrust.

"YES!" Mikoto screeched out happily. Her long arms wrapped themselves around Naruto, pulling him closer to her lovely sweaty face. "Cum inside me! I want all that hot dick milk inside me!" She took him in a passionate kiss while riding him even harder, trying to match his brutal fucking.

"It's so hot." Kushina moaned loudly, her fingers picking up speed while she got rougher with her twisting of her breasts. "Release it! Release all that white seed inside her. When you're done, give me some more too!" She begged, desperately needing another load of her son.

Naruto barely heard his mother or Mikoto as he was busty fucking the busty raven beauty like a wild beast. His body was getting hotter and hotter with each passing minute as he continued to have sex with the beautiful MILF. "FUCK!" Roared the teen as he held her close, his teeth now piercing the skin of her delicious neck.

The sudden pain of his bite and pleasure of his seed exploding and coating the back of her womb caused her mind to blank and eyes to roll to the back of her skull. "YES! GIVE ME YOUR PRECIOUS DICK-MILK!" She screeched out while having another earth shattering orgasm. Bringing her lover from her neck, she locked lips with his own and moaned like a slut while coating his monster-like cock in her fluids.

Shaking a little, Naruto finally pulled himself out with the juices still seeping out of Mikoto's sore cunt. Sitting back in exhaustion, he held Mikoto tenderly, lightly brushing the silken hair from her face. "So good." She muttered weakly while playing with his hair.

"My turn!" Mikoto and Naruto's eyes widened when Kushina shoved the still recovering beauty off his sensitive prick and speared herself on his sensitive tool. Naruto and Kushina groaned at the sudden amazing pleasure of being connected again. "That's what I'm talking about!" The crimson haired beauty moaned loudly before gyrating her crotch along his member.

Mikoto moaned disappointedly at being separated so suddenly but found herself masturbating to the incest scene before her. The combined fluids leaking from her sore cunt after such an earth shattering fucking.

Pulled into her tits, Naruto eagerly began to suck the sweaty jugs while holding her jumping rump, helping her with her already harsh bounces. Her walls were hugging his thundering member in a possessive hold, making him bite her melons.

Kushina moaned lewdly at the new pain that made her pussy quiver in delight. Her long crimson hair flowed through the air as she rode her son like a porn star. She was proud of herself at the incredible feeling her son was inflicting upon her. 'He's gotten so much better!' The MILF thought to herself as she compared the current session with their first fuck.

The blonde loved his mothers' tight vaginal and anal muscles the most out of all his lovers', not that he'd tell them that is. Reaching around, he gave the bouncing ass a much needed slap, making her scream in pleasure of the rough hand against her sweaty skin.

Tired of just watching this hot scene, Mikoto got in on it and kneeled behind Kushina. Said woman's eyes widened in shock when she felt a slender finger penetrate. "M-M-Mitoto-chan?!" She schreiked out in shock.

The woman giggled hotly, making the teens balls ach and churn. "Sorry Kush-chan. I just couldn't help myself." She defended herself, her voice hoarse and deep in lust. Standing up, she groped the red-heads massive melons that he let go of, and began to play with them. "What nice moans you have." Mikoto captured the bouncing woman in a deep kiss that Kushina easily reciprocated.

Naruto watched this with a wide grin and kept his hands on his mothers' hips, helping her ride up and down his shaft. Continuing to watch the lesbian scene and pumping, he pulled Kushina away from Mikoto and whispered into her ear. "Finger-fuck that whore." Naruto demanded.

Following her sons' words, she inserted her own slender fingers into Mikoto's asshole and began to finger her hard. Mikoto followed in finger-fucking Kushina's tight ass. They moaned loudly against one another as the blonde continued to please them with his cock and mouth. Naruto's lips had soon taken hold of Mikoto's jiggling tits and wet them with his tongue and saliva.

"Shit!" Roaring out, Naruto plunged his member deep within Kushina's womb and let the seed flow. Filled to the brim, Kushina moaned like a whore in heat as she climaxed around her baby boys' member.

After a minute of cumming, Naruto pushed Kushina off and quickly took Mikoto by her thighs and picked her up, her back to his chest, before sticking his massive prick up the MILF's tight bum. "Fuck yeah. This ass is so tight!" Naruto shouted out slapping her fat tits while ploughing the hot woman currently screaming in delight at the sudden intrusion.

She didn't mind as all. She loved the way he was fucking her and she made it very clear with her sexy voice. "Keep going, Naru-kun! Fuck me, ravage me! Do whatever you want with my body! Just keep your cock inside me!" She pleaded as Naruto slammed himself rapidly in her tight butt.

Flipping her around, making her groan, Naruto looked deep into her eyes as he pounded her asshole. "That's right, look at me. Look at me while I fuck your dirty ass." He commanded, making her shake against his body. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face into his chest and took in his scent. Her eyes were drawn to the muscles in his arms tighten as he bounced her along his shaft.

"Yes, master." Mikoto whispered out, her body and mind going into a haze of lust and exhaustion. "I want all my body covered in you." Leaning up, she took him in a passionate kiss. Both moaned between lips as they rutted their sweaty bodies against the other.

With a few more thrusts, the two came. Mikoto's eyes rolled to the back of her skull. All she could see was black with white spots around the edges of her vision. 'So fucking good~~!' She screamed in her head and between tongue battel.

Naruto was the same as he felt his dick getting milked by Mikoto's tight ass along with her pussy juices coating the still rampaging tool. The access cum dripped down his cock and stained the floor. The room smelled of the combined cum of the three lovers'.

With one more grunt and thrust, Naruto fell to the side with Mikoto in his arms. Sighing tiredly, they both spooned with one another. Naruto played with her silky hair, making her purr in delight. "So good." He whispered.

"Mh." Mikoto hummed in content. "Let me join too." They looked to see Kushina crawling to them. Her expression needy.

With a smile, Naruto pulled the busty MILF off, getting a depressed mewl, and sat her next to him. "Come here, Kaa-chan." The teen said with a soft voice and smile.

Kushina sat next to her lover and instantly cuddled into his bare flesh that comforted her the moment they touched. "Ah! That was so good, baby." She complemented, still feeling the cum from her sore cunt flow out.

"Yeah. It sure was." Naruto said with a nod. "But, we might need to leave soon. Can't have other teachers coming in to see this." The blonde reminded his lovers' who moaned in protest of getting up.

~Uchiha house~

The sounds of female moaning could be heard throughout the house. The reason was because, in the living-room was Izumi and Naruko with the blonde currently eating out the raven haired college student.

Naruko had come over to the Uchiha house to talk to Izumi about her idea to join their little harem, only to find her master bating to porn she had on the TV. Horny from the scene, she snuck up to her lesbian lover and kissed her. Izumi fell into the kiss and fought back with passion.

"Oh fuck yes! Use that tongue Naruko-chan! Stir up my sloppy cunt!" Izumi wantonly moaned. Her hands were clutching her breasts while tweaking her hard nipples.

"Good." Naruko said with a smile, her tongue lapping up her female juices while having her slender fingers slid in and out of her tight, dick virgin, cunt walls. "I've wanted to lap you up since we got home. Seeing Naru got me all hot. I can tell you're soaked too." She teased while sucking on the hard clint in front of her.

Izumi was moaning and blushing hard at her lovers' teasing words but couldn't say anything as she was getting closer to her climax. "Fuck! I'm gonna' squirt!" She warned before coating the licking woman's face in her liquid.

"Ah!" Naruko opened her mouth wide to get as much cum in her mouth as possible. When it tampered off, she licked her lips. "What a delicious taste. I can't get enough of it." The girl moaned in wonder. After having her fill, Naruko pulled the panting woman flush to her chest, their breasts mashing together and making them moan. "Can I tell you something?" She whispered huskily.

Izumi nodded dumbly as she was still seeing a little white around her vision. "I've finally fucked Naru." This made her eyes widen and blush intensify. "And let me tell you, he's even bigger than the strap-on we use." Said fake dick was about nine inches. It was nothing compared to his twelve inch. The Uchiha beauties pussy got wetter at the thought.

"Wh-What?!" She asked in shock and arousal. "H-He's your brother!" Izumi said. "Right, but my family has always done that. You know that." Naruko reminded her friend while gently playing with her large breasts. "Besides, he's even got his own harem. I'm the fourth with my Kaa-chan being the first, Mikoto-obachan second, and your precious baby sister being third." She listed off the current girls.

The fact her mother, Kushina, and her sister got fucked by Naruto only increased her arousal, her eyes gaining a dazed look. She licked her lips hungrily as she cupped Naruko's gushing pussy lips. "Can I join?" Izumi asked with a small smirk.

"Uga…the more…the merrier." Naruko said between moans. 'Heh. Mission accomplished.' She thought in success before continuing to fuck her best-friend.

~School~

Kushina, sitting in her office, couldn't help but think about how her plan was working. "Wonder if Naruko-chan has done it yet?" She asked herself. Just then, her phone beeped.

"Speak of the devil." She said with a smile and pulled out her phone. Opening it, she read the text aloud. **"All done. Send Naruto to Izumi-chan's house after school."** "That a girl." Kushina praised with a devious smirk.

"Wonder why she said to go to Satsuki-chan's house? She won't be there right now as she has practice." The blonde wondered to himself as he was in front of the second house he spent most of his childhood in. Shrugging, Naruto knocked on the door. "Is anyone home?" He shouted through the door.

"It's open, Naru." Naruto let his eyes widen at the voice. 'I-Izumi-neechan?' He thought to himself. 'Heh. Kaa-chan you sneaky vixen.' Naruto thought of his sexy mother and their talk earlier. Smiling with a blush, he opened the door to see something that made it hard to not pass out from the large nosebleed and blood rushing to his crotch.

Izumi was standing at the door-step with a BDSM outfit. It was a black tight leather outfit that showed off her womanly curves and large breasts that seemed to want to pop out. "Hello, Naruto-sama." Her sexy voice made him shiver in pleasure. "I take it you came here to claim my pussy like the others?" She asked but it was more of a statement.

"Yes." The blonde still nodded before walking up to Izumi and gently caressed her face, making her blush at the warm touch. Her pussy was becoming wet at the mere touch of her soon-to-be lover. Black eyes widened when her lips were captured by the younger teen.

Naruto was smirking when he looked at the dazed look in Izumi's eyes. 'This is going to be fun.' With that thought, he had swooped in and began to dominate her mouth. Trailing his hands down in the make-out, he finally reached her tight butt and began to massage it roughly. The girl moaned between the slobbering tongue.

'Oh fuck!' Izumi thought in total arousal at the aggressiveness Naruto was showing. It turned her on so much. 'I want this man to fuck my pussy!' She decided in her mind while wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and began to fight back.

The Uzumaki groaned in bliss as Izumi had begun to rub his tool with her leg, trying to give him some of the pleasure she was receiving. 'Time to up the ante.' With that, he pulled down her tight top and began to fondle her giant melons while smacking her tight ass. Her sudden squeal made it easier for him to push her back into the wall and now grin his prick against her quivering majesty.

"So wet already." Naruto teased after releasing her lips. His face as red as Izumi's. Her lips were parted as she tried to get her breath back from such an intense lips lock. "You must have wanted this as much as my slutty Nee-chan and Satsu-chan." He teased, making Izumi squirm under his grasp.

"Y-Yes." Izumi admitted with an almost silent whisper. "I've been so wet ever since Naruko-chan told me what you did to her. I've wanted your cock even when we were having sex." She smirked at the large blush and slightly shocked blue eyes. "Oh yes. Your sister and I have fucked before. It was the only way to make sure we gave ourselves to you." Her smile turned soft and more meaningful.

"Good. It's good to know not another man has taken my lovely Uchiha whore." Naruto said with a soft smile as well. Even if she was called a whore, she didn't mind since it was the blonde stud. "Now," His devious smirk made her spine shiver. "Why don't I show you how a man fucks his woman." With a hard tug, he led the beauty into the living-room and threw her on the couch. Pulling his pants down, Izumi finally got sight of her prize.

'She was right!' Izumi thought to herself in deep desire and shock as she remembered what her best-friend/lover said about the youngest Uzumaki. "AHHH!" She screamed when he pierced her like a wild man, already hitting the back of her womb. Looking down, Naruto noticed she didn't bleed. "I…lost it…in pr-practice." Izumi wheezed out.

The teen smiled at that. "Good." Pulling out a little, he gently thrusted back in, letting Izumi get used to it. Izumi was not happy with this, though. Grabbing his face, she glared at him in desire. "None of that! I want the rough stuff. I want you to fuck me like a wild animal. Show me how a real man fucks!" She outright demanded.

This demand was something he had no problem following. Pulling out until only the head remained, he gripped her hips tightly and thrusted himself back in hard. Izumi moaned in pain and utter delight at the sudden hard thrust of his tool. It felt like her entire form was going to break.

Naruto was panting heavily at the moment because of how hot, tight, and wet Izumi's insides were. She was trying to milk him and he would give it to her after he had his fill of fucking her womb on his cock-head. "It's so tight and hot inside you, Izumi." He groaned out, his hot breath tickling her neck. Licking her sweaty skin, he continued to talk dirty. "That's right, keep moaning the bitch you are. I'm going to fuck you like the others. You won't even be able to stand after this."

Izumi's eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue fell from her saliva spewing maw. All she could feel was delight and pleasure at the battering-ram reshaping her inner walls. "Fuck that's good!" Izumi shouted, getting her voice back, as his large hand slapper her taught booty. Her body shook as she exploded all her stored up female juices over his cock that never slowed even with the tighter hold she had over his member.

Letting his hands leave her hips, he let one hand go to her breasts and begin to roll them while occasionally tweaking the hard nub, prolonging her climax. Seeing the other one untouched, her latched onto the sweaty melon with his lips and began to suck like a toddler after having the teat taken away.

"Oh yes! Suck me! Suck my dirty tits Naruto-sama." Izumi parted, holding his head closer. His lips and teeth nipping at her flesh while thrusting his mammoth prick inside her tight walls. "I want to feel you cum inside me! I want to feel your love filling me up." She begged, sweat dripping down her face. Looking up, he growled in lust at the sexy visage of his new lover.

Izumi's face was twisted in pleasure with a large blush. Her long hair was sticking to her sweaty flesh with her lips wet as she licked them in desire. "Shit! I can't hold it much longer! You're so hot!" With that, Naruto brought her in a kneeling position and kissed her sloppily, their saliva dripping between their make-out, while thrusting up against her bouncing lush body.

Cumming with a loud shriek, Izmumi coated Naruto in love juice. Her hot insides shuddered and clenched even tighter around his continuously thundering tool. With a loud shout, Naruto finally gave in and coated his third Uchiha lover with his load.

She felt like her belly was about to explode with the amount of semen flooding her system. Her womb felt so full and she had a large blush and happy smile as her head shot up. 'I-I'm so happy!' She thought with tears rolling down her face.

After minutes of cumming on one another, they finally ended with a loud huff and thud to the ground. Buried between her chest was Naruto who was lightly licking the melon in front of him. "That was good." He said with a tired sigh.

"Yes. Thank you, Naruto-sama. I'm your slave from now on." Izumi said with a teary smile and brought him into a lustful kiss that got him going for another round.

The two Uchiha lovers would soon come home and find their shared lover sleeping in the middle of the living-room with Izumi connected. Her pussy and asshole were spewing cum with her hair and tits covered in his jizz, showing he had claimed her fully.

"Fufu. Seems Izumi-chan has given into her desires." Mikoto giggled hotly, finding it hot that her lover and daughter fucked in the living-room.

Satsuki blushed brightly at this before huffing a little. "Whatever." She couldn't deny the fact she was turned on by this as well. The giggling mother only made her eyebrow twitch in anger.

 **END**

 **Well, that is done with the Izumi chapter. Sorry if it is a little short. Like I've done before, the next chapter will have more Izumi before the next girl I have in mind gets her own. I'm thinking on Kurama, Rangiku, or Orihime. Tell me what you think on who comes next.**

 **I'll have a poll posted on my profile. The one with the highest will get the next chapter with the next one getting the chapter after her.**

 **Storm Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not for those under 18! Warning: Hard sex, blow/tit-job, anal, cosplay, slave play, watching, nurse, threesome, masturbation, and BDSM.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other series the characters I add. I make nothing from this other than enjoyment.**

 **Rangiku, Yukiko Misuzu & Izumi**

It was just another day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki as he sat in his classroom with the teacher going on about stuff he was not focusing on. It had been three days since he claimed Izumi and he was still basking in the delight of having five women he was having sex with. Right now, he was thinking about the other girls in his life. Kushina, seeing as she was his first, accepted the fact that he needed more women to satisfy him agreed to having a harem. The other girls agreed and even came up with a list of who they knew liked him.

'Who should I approach first?' The blonde asked himself as he thought of all the girls in his life so far. The person who came in his mind after some thought was a certain wavy blonde haired beauty. 'Rangiku~.' He thought of the busty beauty dreamily. Being honest, ever since he hit puberty, she had been one of the many girls that had caught his eye. He could only wonder how she might react to being shared when he does approach her with the idea. What Naruto didn't know was that someone was already buttering up the beauty.

Satsuki was talking to one of her best-friends in the form of Rangiku. Having a free period to themselves, the two had sat in some chairs away from any ears trying to listen. "So, what's up Satsuki? You've been weird for a couple of weeks." The busty blonde asked the raven beauty. "We haven't see you much at practice. Has Satsuki-chan got herself a boy-friend~?" She teased with a small smirk.

Said smirk grew when Satsuki's face gained a nice red. "W-Well…" She trailed off a little. This made Rangiku almost squeal and pull her closer to herself. "Tell me! Who is he?!" She wanted to know who had gained the girls attention. Though, somewhere inside, she had an idea and it kind of made her angry and jealous.

"Let's talk somewhere else." She told the girl. Raising an eyebrow, Rangiku nodded and the two walked to the girls' room. Satsuki, making sure no one else was here, looked at Rangiku. "It's Naru-kun." The black-eyed beauty told.

Rangiku was silent for some time as she took in that information. Like the others, she knew, she loved Naruto will all her heart and soul. She had been an orphan and was very shy around people her own age until she met the blonde who made her open-up. Putting on a fake smile, "Con-Congratulations, Satsuki-chan. I'm really…happy for you." Rangiku lied through her teeth.

Smiling a little sadly, Satsuki brought her into a hug that threw her off. "That's not all." This caught her attention. "Actually, I'm his third lover." She ignored the shocked look. "Naru-kun is in a relationship with his Kaa-chan, my Kaa-chan, his big sister, and my big sister." Satsuki had to stifle the giggle that wanted to leaf at the shocked and pale face of Rangiku.

"W-W-W-What?!" Rangiku let out a screech of shock and…a small amount of arousal at the thought of him having sex with so much people. "H-How does that work?" She asked, wanting to know how the girls would be okay with sharing someone.

"While it wasn't easy at first, we knew that Naru-kun had enough space in his heart for multiple women." A small smile graced Satsuki's lips. "Besides," She then gained a healthy blush. "It takes more than one women to even make him tired. He's an animal in the bedroom."

"But, why are you telling me this?" Rangiku asked. "Because, we were thinking about adding more girls that like him. So, would you like to join our little family? I was going to ask the other girls later." Satsuki asked the women before her.

Rangiku thought about the idea of sharing Naruto with multiple women. She knew she was the jealous type but…she would rather share him than not have him at all. "Alright." Nodding, she looked at Satsuki. "How am I going to talk to him about it though? What should my move be?" She asked her friend.

Said friend gave her a sly smirk before leaning in and tell her the plan of how to seduce Naruto.

The day passed slowly for Naruto so when the bell rang he sprinted out the door. "Finally over." He said in happiness. Making his way through the hallway, he didn't expect a nearby door to open and hit him square in the face. "Gua!" Groaning in pain, the blonde hit the floor with a thud.

The student who opened the door quickly went to help the blonde out. "Man! I'm so sorry about that." He apologized.

Sitting up with a small growl, he felt some blood leak from his head. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." Taking the hand, he began to walk away. "Guess I need to go to the nurse." A perverted smile than appeared when he thought about the nurse who would be on duty today.

Naruto suddenly got more energy and walked much faster to the infirmary. "Anyone here! Misuzu-sensei!" Naruto called out to the seemingly empty room. "Oh, is that you Naruto-kun?" Stepping from the curtains was a busty beauty that rivaled his mother and other lovers.

The nurse had long, somewhat, wavy green hair that traveled down to her ankles with several sections flaring out away from her curvaceous body, with bangs that parted in the middle of her forehead and two that framed her lovely face, large mountains she called tits, and her narrow bright lavender eyes. Misuzu wore a pink button-downed blouse that hugged her figure nicely, conforming to even the shape of her ridiculous bosom. A short, purple mini-skirt, thigh-high brown stockings and red high-heel shoes was her lower half. It was all covered by a white doctors' coat. She was one of the four busty nurses that Naruto planned to claim this year and her full name was Yukiko Misuzu.

'Fuck! Those tits are massive!' A chibi-Naruto was drooling inside his mind at the sight of those melons that matched most of his lovers with an E cup. 'Can't wait to bury my head between those!' "Oh! You're bleeding." He snapped out of his perverted day-dream of sucking those massive jugs when he saw Misuzu right in front of him with a worried expression. "Come and sit down. I'll get some bandages." Leading him to the small bed, she sat him down before turning to her desk. Naruto watched the beauty with lustful eyes that shamelessly roamed over Misuzu's delicious form. 'She's so fucking sexy~!' The blonde thought with a giant blush and erection.

"I thought it was here." The nurse mused to herself while looking at her desk before bending over to look in the drawers. This had an effect of making her ass shake in the air, which the blonde licked his lips at. "Ah! Here it is." Smiling a little, she walked over to him with the bandages in hand. "Sit still." Telling the student, she began to wrap the cloth around his head. Due to her having her hands over his head, he looked at the massive tits that bounced with each small motion she made.

"All done." Smiling, she looked down at Naruto's lustful blue eyes. Before she could say something, Naruto surprised her when his lips pressed hard against hers. Yukiko's eyes widened in shock at his sudden bold move.

'Finally! He's doing something!' She thought in total bliss at the blonde stud kissing her so hard. Truthfully, she and her fellow nurses had the hots for the blonde since they first saw him when he was a first-year. The nurse didn't expect him to ever notice her or the others subtle hints but that was now thrown out the window. 'I'll have to tell the others about this.' Yukiko thought to herself before going back to bashing her tongue against his dominating appendage.

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, she and the teen forced their tongues to battle of dominance. Misuzu moaned happily as she was kissed so well by the hunk of a blonde. She enjoyed the taste of his mouth and was slowly but surely becoming addicted to the slight ramen flavor.

Naruto was in the same boat as he now held the busty nurse on his lap while gently running his hands up and down her form. He was trying to memorize her form and find her weak points he could use later as he needed to get home soon or the girl he knew was waiting for him would be angry. Her scent and hard nipples against his chest were driving him crazy and he _really_ wanted to bury himself deep inside her but had another promise he had to keep. Leaving the kiss, he smirked at the dazed look in those hazy eyes. "So, how was that?" He asked cheekily.

The blonde had indeed noticed her and the other ladies' hints that they had given him but didn't think it could work as he was younger than them. Those thoughts were thrown away seeing as he had fucked four women older than him.

Regaining her sense, she looked at him with a sly smirk. "Oh, you have no idea how good it felt. But I'd like something else." She then brought her hand to his hard erection that was slowly grinding against her covered maidenhood. "And it seems you want it as well." Yukiko teased with a lustful smirk and steamy eyes that threatened to melt him.

Naruto smirked at the sexy nurse. "And I'd love to give it to you, but I can only stay so long." This made the green haired woman moan in disappointment of not being able to get fucked by him. "But long enough to have some mouth stuff." That made her face lit up in a pleased smile. "Let's get that pesky shit off." With a grunt, Naruto tore open her shirt and licked his lips at the orbs that bounced in his face.

Not asking for permission, he greedily sucked at her hard nipples while gently caressing the other with a firm yet gentle grip. Misuzu had to bite her pinkie to hold in her loud moans the moment his lips meet her teats. She liked how forceful he was and it made her pussy hotter. Violet eyes widened when she felt her majesty leak out its arousal, staining Naruto's pants.

Feeling the hot liquid dousing him made the blonde stop for a second and look up at her. "Wow…you must really need it if you came so fast." Naruto teased with a cocky smirk.

Wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, she gripped his cock a little harder, making him moan. "Don't get so cocky, Naruto-kun." She whispered in his ear. "This mature lady can still make a young man like you cum easily. Let me show you." With that, she threw him to the bed and quickly turned around so she was facing his bulge and had her dripping mound hovering his face.

Naruto grabbed her deliciously thick thighs and brought her dripping pussy-juiced panties to his lips. "What a lovely smell." He didn't see it, but he knew she was blushing. With his teeth, he pulled the soaked panties away before giving the pink lips a little lick. She tasted delicious and the feeling of her soft skin between his hands made him want to bury himself deep within her folds and find out how tight and soft she truly was.

Misuzu shivered a little before going back to her task. With a tug, she took off his pants and underwear to see her prize. Her pussy lips trembled at the sight. 'O-Oh my God! What a giant cock!' She was in a light daze at the sight. "Amazing!" She said loud enough for Naruto to hear. "To have such a giant cock at such a young age…so fucking amazing. You've been blessed by the Gods!" Misuzu then took a small lick of his pulsing head, getting a good taste to find that she loved it.

Gently holding it, she let her mouth go to the side of his shaft and gently lick up and down, teasing his member, while jerking him off slowly. The beauty moaned a little when she felt Naruto's tongue go deeper into her mound, licking away at her flooding juices. 'Damn! How can this man be so good?!' Misuzu thought in amazement of the technique he had with his tongue stirring up her cunt.

Naruto tried to hold in the moans of pleasure at the feeling of the busty nurse's bobbing head and tight hot mouth giving his manhood such amazing sensations. 'Her tongue!' He thought a little deliriously as he unusually long tongue coiled around his tool as she licked his shaft while keeping him deep inside her hot mouth.

Yukiko's head was swimming. When she began to get into her sucking, she felt even more pleasure as his taste was driving her insane. 'Oh Fuck!' Yelling in her head, her eyes widened in shock when she felt his thumb enter her asshole.

"Oh," Naruto stopped his licking after feeling her pussy walls tighten around his tongue the moment his thumb pierced her ass. "Someone likes it up the ass. Good to know." Before she could say anything else, she cried out in pleasure when Naruto dived back into her gushing pussy, licking every inch greedily. His thumb in her backdoor thrusting in so deep she couldn't stop the loud moan that caused the blonde to buck up into the tightest mouth he had fucked yet.

Wanting to get him back, she wrapped her ridiculously large tits around his member and massaged it well while sucking his pre-jizz leaking head. "Oh. My tits are getting so slippery with all this dirty fuck-milk." Misuzu moaned happily while sucking the giant cock-head. Taking her mouth off for a second, she let some of her spit pour down his shaft.

"Ua!" Naruto groaned into her pussy at the of her saliva making the rubbing of her pillows along him even more pleasurable and enticing. "Do you like it?" He asked the sultry nurse above him. His tongue licking her tasty hole while roughly jamming two fingers in and out of her backdoor. "Does it feel good to have your student get you off? You're such a naughty slut for doing this." Naruto teased the woman.

"I don't care." Her voice was muffled as she now took him back in her warm mouth. "Your cock is too good to care. Make sure to spurt all that delicious milk on my boobs and face." She begged with a sultry voice and expression that was making him closer to his climax.

With minutes of licking, sucking, and rubbing, the two felt themselves reaching their limits. "I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cover you in my sperm." Naruto announced.

"Good!" Misuzu said happily. "I'm about to cum too! Just let it out! I'll swallow it all!" Promising that, she took him all the way to the back of her throat and moaned loudly.

The sudden loud moan caused him to grit his teeth. Not wanting to climax before her, he pinched her sensitive clint and reached all the way to the back of her womb. His sudden jamming of the tongue made her eyes widen and caused all her juices to explode straight into his awaiting mouth with a muffled yell and sexy body shaking in rapture.

Her amazingly tasty juices were his own limit and he let it all go into Misuzu's slutty mouth. Some of the spurting jizz spilled out and coated her giant marshmallow like chest. Panting, the two felt themselves a little winded and Misuzu fell to her side, her face close to his cock. "A-Amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah. You have such amazing tits, Misuzu." "Call me Yukiko." He looked at the woman who was giving him hot eyes. "What?" "Just call me by my name from now on. I don't think I can live without this cock." She informed.

Smirking, Naruto brought Yukiko up to him and kissed her square on the lips with tongue. He didn't care if he tasted himself on her tongue as he only wanted to make her feel good. "But, I have to tell you something." Leaving the kiss with a little strand of saliva, Naruto told Yukiko of what was going on in his life.

"How kinky of you, Naruto-kun." Yukiko said with a small giggle. "I'm all for it. Fucking you is worth sharing." She agreed with a blush.

"I'm glad." Naruto said with a smile. "While I'd like to stay and have sex, I really need to leave. But I'll come back tomorrow and give you the time of your life." He added on with a big grin.

"I'll hold you to that." Giving him one last kiss, she watched the hunk of a blonde walk out the room. "Sigh." Looking down, she saw her panties soaked in her juices and tits leaking his cum. "Can't wait for tomorrow." Yukiko said with a perverted smile. Reaching into her bag, she took out her phone to dial up her friends and tell her about Naruto's plans.

~Uchiha House~

"Hm…I don't really have a problem with that." Izumi said as she stared at her sister and Rangiku who had just asked her of something. It was her day to have Naruto to herself but then the two teens arrived with their request.

"So, can you please do this, Nee-san?" Satsuki asked her big sister. Izumi cupped her chin in thought.

Thinking it over, it did pique her interest as one of her secret fantasies. "Very well. It's all for Naru-sama after all." Izumi said with a small blush.

"See! I told you she'd be okay with it!" Satsuki told Rangiku with a big smile. The busty beauty returned it with a blush of her own.

"Here is how it will be done…" Izumi began to tell the blonde beauty of how she was going to be with Naruto.

Said blonde was walking down the street with a giant grin on his face as he thought about the sexy nurse he just covered in jizz. His mind was already coming up with all the naughty things he could do with the busty greenette. 'But now! It's time I focus on Izumi-chan.' Naruto returned his attention to his recent, very kinky, lover who he was going to fuck. With those thoughts, he sprinted to the house in record time.

Not bothering to knock, he opened to door. "Izumi-chan! I'm here~!" Naruto sung out with a lustful voice and face. He was surprised to not see Izumi waiting at the door for him like she usually does whenever it is their day together. "Izumi-chan?! Where are you? You know hiding only makes me want to 'punish' you harder!" His blue eyes darkened in lust at the ideas he was coming up with.

"Up here Naru-sama." The alluring voice of Izumi spoke from the top of the stairs. Smirking at the lustful voice, Naruto climbed the stairs and opened the door to see a very welcomed sight of his fifth lover.

She was wearing a black leather strap that ran up the middle of her toned stomach and between her breasts, that was barely covered by two thin straps of black leather and connected to her neck and couldn't hide how aroused she was. Izumi's juices leaking all over the leather that covered her sex. "What a nice sight for your master." Naruto said with a massive blush as he closed the door behind him and stalked to the woman.

Izumi copied the blush as she knew something he didn't that only excited her more. "Well, I just wanted to please my master after a long day of school. Your slut knows how much you love fucking like this." Naruto couldn't deny that fact. He loved the power he was given when his lovers were tied up and at his mercy for him to do whatever he wished.

"That was very thoughtful of you pet." He ran his hand over her smooth skin. She felt her pussy gushing even more at his mere touch. "Ah!" Izumi moaned hotly as she felt his large hands roam down to her bottom and squeeze it. Naruto smirked at how responsive she was to his touch.

Inside the slightly closed closet was a blushing Rangiku. 'I can't believe this is happening!' The beauty thought as she watched her love softly caress Izumi. While she didn't really like the thought of spying on people, she couldn't deny the rush she was feeling of being a spectator. 'They were right…this is hot.' Rangiku thought as her breath became a little more labored as she continued to watch Naruto lightly kiss Izumi's neck.

"Ah~! Naruu-sama's lips feel so good~!" Izumi moaned hotly while slowly trying to grind her lower half against Naruto who kept her stationed with his tight grip on her hips.

Naruto was enjoying Izumi's body. Getting an idea, after seeing something on his bed, he smirked at the woman. "Well, seems you want something special today." Izmui blushed when she saw where Naruto was looking.

Looking at his current lover, the blonde smirked. She was now blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. "This feels even more exciting." Izumi moaned out in pleasure of not knowing what was going to happen to her next. The beauty moaned when she felt Naruto gently kiss her face before he trailed his lips all around her soft body. His soft licks and quick kisses were making her squirm and her pussy gush.

"Hm. What a beautiful voice. I can't wait to hear it when I tear your delicious pussy and fat ass with my cock you love so much." Naruto said, his face now inches from her soaked maidenhood.

"Yees master Naru." Izumi moaned loudly when she felt Naruto lightly press two fingers against her clint and massage the twitching nub. "I love feeling that hot spunk up my ass and dirty pussy." The oldest Uchiha admitted with a large blush and small squeak as she now felt his long tongue dig into her womb. "S-Shit! M-Master! I-I-I don't think I can hold much longer." Izumi announced while slowly grinding her mound against his licking mouth.

Naruto smirked into her pussy as he could feel her entire body tense around his tongue. Deciding to add much more pleasure, he stuck his pinky up her ass and let one of his hands reach up and play with her slightly smaller than Yukiko's E cup. That was what did it for the girl as her mind and world exploded in pleasure. Her toes curled and eye rolled to the back of her head with her lips parting for her tongue to escape in short gasps.

Licking up all the female ejaculation on his face, he framed her face with his hands and brought her back to the land of the living with a searing kiss she soon responded to. She could feel his hard tool pressed close to her pussy and she slowly rubbed against him, telling him she wanted him inside her tight twat.

"Let's have some fun." With a hard grunt, Naruto plunged himself deep within Izumi's cavern and had to hold himself from cumming the moment he hit the back of her walls. He heard loud moans and he took that as Izumi's appreciation for the intrusion.

The blonde was wrong as the woman hiding in the closet was watching the hot session with her hands digging into her soaked virgin pussy and her hands pawing her giant tits. Ranguku feel into a haze of self-pleasure as she softly came around her fingers. 'Oh…how I wish he could fuck me.' The beauty hoped as she watched Naruto's large cock enter and exit Izumi at such a fast pace it caused the bed to creak and crack under the strain. 'He's such a stud.' Ranguku couldn't wait for her turn with her love.

"M-Master~!" Izumi moaned piteously while enjoying the feeling of her walls stretch and constrict around his member. "I-I-I wat to see you!" She begged with her breath coming out in loud huffs.

Taking his hands off her hips, he ripped off her blindfold to see her seductive half-lidded eyes. Swooping down, he took her in a passionate kiss while ramming himself inside her tight walls. Thrusting up, he hit a special nerve that made Izumi's cunt walls tighten around him. Grunting harder, he grabbed her chest and harshly tweaked her nipples.

"Oh master!' She moaned in the kiss. Wrapping her long legs around his hips, bringing him deeper, she felt him climax inside her woman making her shake harder around his body that kept its hard tempo. Izumi now whimper as his fingers dug into her chest and his now free lips kissing her chin and sides of her neck.

"Damn! You liked being fucked like a little slut, don't you?" Naruto asked and gave her taught ass a good slap that made her pant harder. She was moaning and panting like a bitch in heat while she memorized every inch of him with her walls. The ten was the same. He let himself remember all the deep crevices and pleasure spots of his new lover. It was something he did with them all, explore them with great intensity that would make them his. "I can't wait to cum inside this naughty pussy. I'm going to full you up so much that you'll look like a pregnant whore." He promised with a dark grin.

"Thank you master!" Izumi shouted with a stupid happy grin. She watched as his cock entered and exited her pussy with delirious lust and love. The beauty could feel herself stretch around him as he ploughed her so hard she could see stars. 'His cock is so good~!' Izumi thought while rocking her lush hips on and off his own.

Wanting to kiss those supple lips, Naruto brought her up to him with the ropes that bound her arms together and captured her in a deep kiss with their tongues meeting half way. Steaming blue and black eyes met in an intense stare session while they massed their flesh together like wild animals. "Iya!" Izumi moaned in the kiss as Naruto dug his fingers into her jiggling orbs. Her cunt walls tightened around his rampaging tool that was twitching erratically.

Looking into each other's eyes, they could tell they were both about to climax. With one more powerful thrust of his meat cannon, he reached as deep inside her woman as he could and exploded with a loud moan. Naruto and Izumi felt their minds go a little blank as their respective juices coated their hips.

Slowly leaning down, Naruto rested the woman on the soft mattress and untied her arms that were quick to wrap themselves around his shoulder and bring her lips against his neck. The blond groaned a little when he felt Izumi's skillful tongue lick the sweat that poured off his body.

Rangiku was losing her mind as she huffed and panted. Slowly taking her fingers out of her drenched pussy, she slowly licked them off with a steamy moan and heavy blush. 'So fucking hot!' She moaned in her head as she imagined her fingers were his drenched cock that slipped out of Izumi's destroyed mound.

The blush increased when she saw Naruto set his claim on the sweating woman's tight bottom. 'No-No way! T-T-There is no way something like that can fit in such a small hole.' Rangiku was doubting the fact Izumi could take him in that entrance.

"Are you ready?" Naruto's voice reached Izumi's tired ears. She could feel his trembling cock head against her unused bottom and her mind was now in a haze. "Yes." Whispering softly into his neck, she tightened her hold around his shoulders when he slowly inserted himself.

"Relax yourself. You're squeezing me so hard." Naruto grunted out in slight pain as her backdoor had a painful hold around his hose.

Crying a little, Izumi tried to relax her muscles but found it hard. "I-I-I can't…it hurts too much." The beauty was shaking in pain. Black eyes widened a little when she felt her lovers' lips kiss her tears away and gently knead her bosom. Drool rolled down their faces as they were slowly losing themselves to their lust for anal.

"AHHH!" Finally hitting the back of her bottom, the two screamed in pleasure, pain, and arousal. Naruto fell atop Izumi, their sweaty skin sticking together as they listened to their harsh breathing. Letting his tongue out, the blonde gently licked Izumi's hard nub, wanting to make her comfortable, with the woman slowly running her fingers along his body.

Five minutes of letting herself get used to the prick, Izumi felt herself get some strength back. Moaning a little, the beauty flipped them around so she was now over him. Planting her delicate hands on his powerful chest, she gained a lustful smirk. "It's my turn to be in control." While a little shocked, Naruto returned the smirk.

"By all means. Show me that sexy body move." Izumi followed his demand and gently gyrated her ass flesh around his pulsing member. Naruto moaned at the tight hold she had and wrapped his fingers around her butt and massaged them eagerly.

"Oh…master…it feels so good inside me." Izumi groaned as she steadily increased her body humping off and on his shaft.

"Y-Yeah…I think I'm gonna' blow any second." Naruto announced as her butt was by far the best out of all his lovers. He let his hands now rest on her hips and guide her pelvis pumps.

"Wonderful!" She yelped happily and let one of her hands rub her chest. "Fill my ass up with your seed!" Izumi begged her lover. Throwing her hands over her head, she let him watch her milk-jugs bounce erotically.

Grinning savagely, Naruto sat up and attached his lips on her hard nipples and proceeded to pound himself in and out of her tight asshole. Squealing happily, Izumi draped her arms around his neck and buried him inside her double-D tits he loved so much.

Izumi let her lustful eyes go to the cracked closet and let Rangiku get and eyeful of her lewd face that was stained with drool and a massive blush at the incredible ass fucking she was receiving. "Pound me master! I'm all yours! Take my body however you want!" Her voice got even louder at the tighter hold he had over her melons and the increasing power. Izumi let out a throaty moan as she could see Rangiku fondling her breasts while furiously finger-fucking herself.

Naruto was oblivion of the woman's gaze as he could only focus on fucking Izumi's ass and pumping her full of cum while trying to milk her delicious tits. Wanting to drive her even crazier, he let one of his hands reach down to her dripping mound that coated his thundering hips and played with her sensitive clint.

Izumi's eyes widened the moment she felt the electricity shot up her spine as Naruto pinched her clint. "MASTER!" Yelling out loudly, Izumi's ass clenched hard around Naruto, milking him for his seed, while her juices poured out of her front hole and his fingers.

The blonde groaned loudly at the hold and heat he was greeted to. Unable to hold himself back, he launched himself deep into her bottom and gave her a nice fat anal cream-pie that left her shaking and drool to roll down her face. A minute-long orgasms ended with Izumi and Naruto falling back to the bed with a huff and sweat covering their skin in a blanket of lust. Their mixed scent surrounded the air.

The scent and amazing show before her had left Rangiku a moaned and shaking mess. 'I-It's…so amazing. I need him now!' With wild lust shining in her eyes, the blonde-haired beauty burst out of the closet and alerted Naruto of another person watching them.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Rangiku get out of the closet with a wild and sexy look in her eyes and noticed the thin trail of juices rolling down her creamy thighs. "R-R-Ran-chan!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Fufu." He looked down to see a giggling Izumi who lifted herself off his still standing member and rolled to the side. "Sorry Master. But Satsuki-chan and I planned this. Rangiku-chan wanted to be with you and we found this as the most erotic idea." The beauty announced to the blushing teen.

"I want you, Naru-kun." Naruto turned to the shaking woman that was now at the foot of the bed. "I've wanted you for so long and I don't care if I have to share you. You're the only man I want and would ever need." Rangiku said with passion and deep lust that she could barely hide.

Losing the shocked look, he smirked at the beauty before him. "Well…come on then. I've always wanted to play with those massive tits." Happily jumping to the bed, Rangiku and Naruto's lips met in a passionate duel that the blonde won as his hands groped her bountiful rear.

"Wow…" Izumi whispered to herself as she watched the sexy tongue battle and slow dry-humping teens so close to her. She wanted to join in, but she knew she had her time and it was now the younger beauties turn with the hunk. "Oh well. I'll leave you two alone." Softly getting off the bed, she was about to put on her robe when she was stopped. The beauty was somewhat shocked to see it was the strawberry blonde that stopped her.

"Don't go Izumi-chan. I think it's only fair you get to watch as did I." Rangiku proposed with a saucy wink. "Besides, I find it very hot." She whisdpered in a sexy voice.

"I'm all for that!" Naruto agreed with a perverted grin. Unable to disobey her master, Izumi nodded submissively before sitting her plump cum-filled ass on the floor. "Hai. Master."

Smirking happily, Naruto stood up with two handful of Rangiku's delicious rear and soon pinned her to the wall Izumi was hear and kissed her for all he was worth. His hands moved from her ass and fondled the breasts that every teenager wanted to grab as she paraded her cleavage around like a whore. 'But she's my whore now!' Naruto thought possessively and gave them a rough squeeze that made the moaning woman happy.

The Matsumoto was shaking in ecstasy as the thing she had wanted, for so many years was finally happening. "…Naruto." She moaned throatily between the kisses. Her honey voice making his twitching rod pulse painfully in Rangiku's softly stroking hand.

Izumi was watching the kiss with longing eyes while slowly massaging her still red tits. Her body was pulsing with lust as she watched her master and new harem sister make-out so passionately.

Leaning back for the much-needed air, the two stayed close as the blonde let his new lover down on her own two lovely legs. Naruto's hands were wrapped around Rangiku's womanly curves with the beauty now slowly stroking him off with half-lidded eyes and seductive smile. "Ran-chan. Your hands are so amazing." He whispered, his voice husky and low.

"I'll show you something even better." With a deep in lust voice and push, Naruto found himself back on the bed with his newest lover face-to-face with his dick. "Wow! It's even bigger up close." Rangiku marveled at the size of his eleven-inched cock.

"Heh. I get that a lot." The Uzumaki said with a cocky grin that soon left with a pleased hiss as he felt two amazing flesh orbs surround his cock. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Letting his fingers run through her silken hair, the blonde enjoyed the feeling of her massive tits engulfing his cock head that jutted out of her cleavage. "Ah!" He groaned out when she took in what was not being massaged by her amazing titty-fuck.

Looking up through her lashes, she gave him a seductive wink that made him grunt out loudly before standing and proceeding to hammer his tool in and out of her mouth and breasts. Rangiku's body was shaking in need of the cock in her mouth to be inside her virgin pussy but she first wanted to taste him with her top mouth before her lower mouth. She shivered in lust when she felt Naruto pinch her hard nubs while deep-throating him.

'I should have done that.' Izumi thought to herself as she saw Naruto's scrunched in pleasure-filled face. Pouting a little to herself, she soon let out a soft moan as she worked her fingers over her nipples while lightly flicking her hard clint.

The blonde was in love with the feeling of her hot mouth and amazingly soft teats around his meat that he couldn't control himself and his hips anymore.

Rangiku's eyes widened at the sudden force of his bucking hips. Her lovely eyes soon closed as she accepted the new pace and made lewd sloshing sounds for Naruto and Izumi to enjoy. The new feeling of her tight throat and sounds were driving the blonde teen up the wall in lust to see her gag around his semen.

Izumi, getting tired of being so far away from the action, seductively walked her way to the two, shivering a little as his deep blue eyes were now set on her. Reaching her targets, she leaned on the bed and pressed herself into her master/lover. "Are you getting close master?" She asked, lightly blowing into his ear. "Are you going to cover the slutty face of hers in your delicious cum? Let me see it." Izumi begged while trailing her fingers along his skin.

"Come on Naru." Rangiku's slutty voice made him look down to see her looking at him with hot eyes. "Spray my pretty face with your cum like the whore I am. I want to taste it so much I feel like I'm going to melt." Rangiku moaned out happily at her voice and speed increase seemed to be the thing that threw him over the edge. "Fuf! It's coming! I'm getting covered in your hot jizz!" She said in crazed lust.

"Feels so good!" Naruto yelled out as he continued to hump the woman's cleavage. His blue orbs made sure to watch the erotic woman get sprayed with his goo. Her strawberry blonde hair had streaks of white with her already shining boobs glistening with semen. "Damn! You look so good like that." He said while running his fingers through her messed up hair.

"Thank you Naru. I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." Rangiku said with a happy smile and quivering with emotion eyes. "But, my pussy is so hot now." Slowly standing up, she dropped her panties, making a squishing sound, to show him her twitching labia that was leaking so much love fluids it made the teen lick his lips in need to drink. "Be sure to take responsibility for this." Winking, the beauty shouted when Naruto grabbed her thick thighs and brought her aroused pussy to his nose.

Naruto loved the scent of his new lover. She smelled of deep arousal and lust. "You smell so good. This well needs to be drained." Smirking, he brought her quivering cunt to his mouth and dove his tongue deep within her and stirred her lovely hot walls greedily.

"Iya! Naru! It feels so good!" Rangiku squealed out, her hands running through his sweaty golden locks. Izumi licked her lips as she saw that Naruto's rod was rock hard. Wanting another taste, she moved her body so she had her lips directly in front of his tool. "Let's have a taste." Unhinging her maw, she took his cock deep to the back of her throat and moaned happily.

The groan of pleasure that escaped Naruto's chest increased the ecstasy Rangiku was feeling and pushed his head even deeper into her wetness. "You taste so good, Ran-chan." The blonde's voice was muffled as he rocked his appendage back and forth, caressing and pulling on the soft tissue that was her cunt walls. "And your throat is so fucking tight, slave." He complemented the girl sucking his tool with great enthusiasm while her delicate fingers fondled his hanging balls.

'Hm…Master is about to cum. I can feel it.' Izumi thought with a large blush and small smirk around his prick.

'Damn it! I can't take much more of this! It's so amazing!' Naruto was groaning loudly into Rangiku's hot and wet tunnels, prolonging her ecstasy and only making him dig deeper.

"Oh my God!" Rangiku let her sweet voice and pleasure known to Naruto and Izumi. Her beautiful eyes rolled to the back of her head with her lovely back arching. "I-I-I'm going to cum! P-Please lick it all, my love!" Pleading with tears streaming down her face, she let all the liquid spurt into his waiting mouth.

Naruto loved the taste of Rangiku's squirt now filling his mouth and driving its way into his stomach. The feeling of her tight cunt muscles around his tongue made the teen thrust into Izumi and explode. "Shit!" His yell was muffled but it was still heard.

Black eyes widened but she soon excepted the jizz that was flying to her tummy. Izumi let one of her hands reach down to her pussy and finger her hole lightly. 'Shit! His cock-milk is so good!' She moaned in her mind while gulping up all she could with some of it leaking down to her white plump breasts.

Taking his mouth away, after Rangiku let her fingers out of his hair, he saw the woman sway very weakly. "I-I-I can't feel my…legs." Softly speaking, the beauty couldn't control her shaky legs and fell.

Izumi was pushed from his still leaking cock. "Iya!" She yelped a little as her plump booty hit the ground. "No fair~!" She said with teary eyes. Huffing a little, she went back to having her slender fingers massage and play with her labia while letting her middle finger lightly finger her still cum-dripping mound.

"O-Oh God! It's so deep!" The Matsumodo moaned in slight pain as her lovers' cock hit all the way to her womb. Smiling a little at his slight frown, she whispered. "Don't worry, you are my first. I just lost my hymen during some practice." This made the blonde happy that he was the only person to lay claim on the strawberry-blonde.

Bringing his prick out slowly, he looked deep into her eyes. Giving a nod to her lover, Naruto thundered his tool back into her fresh pussy. Rangiku could feel his cum-filled balls slap against her derriere. The sensual wet slaps of soaked flesh resounded through the room and made the three hotter as they continued the session. "Ah! You're so tight, Ran-chan! It feels so fucking good inside you!" The blonde groaned out as he smiled at the sudden weight of Izumi's creamy skin on his back. The sudden weight made his cock hit the back of Rangiku's womb.

"Ahhh!" Naruto's deeper and harder thrusts made the strawberry-blonde beauty shout in ecstasy. "Oh Naru! Deeper! I need you deeper inside this pussy you now own!" Rangiku begged while holding onto his shoulders to rut on and off his sawing prick.

"Don't give her all your attention, Master." Izumi said with teary eyes. Naruto smirked and turned his head around to capture his raven-haired kinky lover in a steamy kiss. 'Oh~. He's making my body so hot!' Izumi thought in desire and let her pleasure known with her loud moans.

"Damn. You bitches are making me so hard." Naruto said between the heavy lip lock and rough pounding he was giving his two lovers. "I don't think I can last much longer." He announced as he continued to fuck, finger, and kiss his loves. He switched to Rangiku after a few minutes of paying attention to Izumi and kissed the moaning and sweating woman. "Yeah. You like this dick, don't you?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk.

Rangiku's blue eyes were unfocused as was her mind but she could answer his dirty question. "Yes. I love this massive cock splitting this pussy open! I think I'm going to cum soon. I'm going to cover your cock in my juices. Watch me Naru-kun! Watch me dirty slutty face as I cum!" The beauty begged as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep him eye-to-eye.

"Oh, I will." Grinning huskily, Naruto pinched her sensitive peaks and used them as momentum to fuck her deeper and wilder.

"It's so deep! I can't believe I'm having sex with you!" Rangiku moaned with happy tears rolling down her sweaty face. "Me either." The thrusting blonde said through heavy breaths. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster at the feeling of having two busty beauties pleasing him. Izumi's fingers ran up and down his chest, giving him shivers, while gently licking and sucking his skin. "It's so fucking tight. Your body is so amazing." Naruto said as he rapidly shot his cannon in and out of her maidenhood. "I'm going to fuck you almost every day." He promised.

Rangiku's face was a mask of pleasure at the merciless pounding of Naruto's prick. She felt a small orgasm rip her open at the thought of having her twat being filled with his cock sawing inside. "Thank you, Naru! I want to keep being fucked by you. I'm your forever!" The strawberry-blonde announced before bringing her lover to a deep searing kiss.

Bodies shook as the buildup of their climaxes was becoming too much to control. Naruto was loving how her pink snatch seemed to pull him back when he pulled out. Speeding up his humping he slammed into her cunt, causing her twat to clench around his tool and cum. Rangiku's whole body shook before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, passing out from the otherworldly pleasure.

Naruto didn't care for the passed-out girl. Feeling her tongue falling limp, he reached up and kissed Izumi hard and one of his hands tweaking Rangiku's nubs jammed their way to her cunt. Her juices coated his prick and leaked out onto the bed. The feeling of her hot juices on his twitching tool was the last straw and he let out a roar that was muffled while cumming inside the passed-out girl who screamed at the feeling of being filled with semen.

Seeing the amazing session and his furious fingering, the beautiful Uchiha moaned loudly as she came around Naruto's fingers. Her body soon shook and quaked before falling limp against his back.

With a cocky grin, he looked at the girls. 'I'm the man!' Cheering inwardly, the blonde carried the two girls' bridal-style to the bed and got between them. Instinctively, the two well-fucked ladies snuggled against his chest. Their legs soon intertwined with Naruto's. "Sigh. This is the life." Slowly closing his eyes, Naruto let his exhaustion get to him and soon feel asleep while holding the girls tight.

~Next Day~

At school, Naruto was sitting in his art class with a smile and light blush. After a morning round with his two lovers' he, Satsuki, Mikoto, and Kushina went to school. He had told the girls about his plan with the green haired nurse along with the other three and they said it was okay since they liked the women. He had Yukiko on his mind but he also gazed at the sexy art teacher.

She was a lovely beauty with a buxom figure and H-cup tits that were held back by her maroon jacket that went to her black mini-skirt was not long enough to reach the black stockings that held her creamy thick thighs back. She had pale skin that stood out along with her long straight red hair with no bangs and parted in the middle of her lovely back. Some of her hair was resting on her shoulder, drawing attention to the large amount of cleavage she had on display. Her green eyes were beneath glasses, enhancing her sexy teacher vibe. This was Sayaka Ichinose, another one of Naruto's targets.

Right now, the class was drawing a nude model that was posed very provocatively. Naruto was rather too focused on her tits but that was a given. He loved breasts and he would deny that. His lovers could only back him up as their breasts were usually sore right after they fooled aeound.

"Watch how you use the charcoal." Sayaka's voice called out as she walked around the class. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. "Don't be heavy handed. A nice even stroke is always best." She advised her students.

The blonde turned his attention back to the drawing, not even hearing the high-heeled clicks that were getting closer. "Don't get too lost in the details." The teachers voice finally knocked him out of it.

Looking back, he saw the redhead looking at him with a smile that made the blush on his face grow deeper. She then leaned down, pushing her breasts close to his back, and gently guided his hand. "If you make the shadow on this side bigger, it will accentuate her shape." She said softly while gently guiding him and pressing her chest on him.

As he drew, Naruto couldn't stop the strong and arousing perfume Sayaka wore. He closed his eyes blissfully. 'She smells…so good.' The blonde thought in growing arousal of the redhead. "What's the matter?" Her sensual whisper knocked him out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing." He said and quickly drew like she had told him too.

The busty mature woman was looking at the blonde stud with lustful eyes. She, like many other teacher in the school, have the hots for him. Yukiko had told her and the others about what happened the other day and she wanted a turn after Yukiko and the thought of being in a harem did sound appealing.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Sighing, Naruto got up after hearing that the project was due in one week. Before he could walk out, he was called out. "Naru/Naruto-kun." Turning around he smiled at the two lovely ladies walking up to him.

The first one was average height with long, waist-length, burnt-orange hair with bangs tucked behind her ear with hairpins and a full, but parted, fringe over her forehead with brown innocent eyes. She had a buxom figure with womanly curves even though she was seventeen that was highlighted by the uniform that strained against her G-cup bust. Her name was Orihime Inoue.

Next to her stood a beauty that resembled Orihime. She had long crimson red hair that matched her eyes with soft creamy skin and a gentle face. Like the girl beside her, she had an amazing figure but was a little more fit, showing that she did something that made her active. The girl's bust was an H-cup also strained against her uniform so she had a few buttons open, showing a healthy portion of her cleavage. This was Kurama Inoue, Orihime's fraternal twin.

"Hey Hime-chan. Kura-chan." Naruto greeted the sisters' with a smile and wave. He had met the two when he was a kid and had grown closer through the years and developed a crush on them. It was the same for the girls. Naruto had helped them when Sora, their older brother, had died. He was the rock they relied on. "How are you doing with the painting?" The blonde asked the girls as they walked out the door.

"It's a little hard but we're getting it." Kurama said with a smile. "It seemed you were a little too into the drawing though, Naruto." She teased with a light smirk.

"Hehe. Come on. Just trying to get a good grade." He said with a sheepish smile.

"He's right Onee-sama. Naru is only doing his best by focusing so hard." Orihime said with innocence. Kurama looked at her sister with a dull stare. She never understood how such a beautiful girl like her could be so naïve when it came to sex and things of that nature.

"Whatever you say, Hime-chan." Kurama said with a dismissive wave that made the younger girl pout. Naruto found it adorable and it was hard to not hug her.

"Thanks Hime-chan." Naruto thanked with a smile. Looking at the time, he saw it was about time to meet Yukiko. "Well, I have to go guys. Misuzu-sensei wants to see me now." He told the sisters.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Kurama said with a smile. "We have somewhere to be too. Come on Hime." She ushered her little sistrer to follow her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Bye Naru." Waving in her usual bubbly manner, Orihime caught up with her sister.

Watching them go, he had to hold in the groan as he watched their plump rears swing back and forth with each step. 'Need to go.' Biting his lip, Naruto walked his way to the nurses office.

Now at the door, he slid it open with his eyes closed. "Excuse me." Shutting the door, he turned around to find the beauty really close to him with a mock stern stare. "Ah! You scared me!"

Her beautiful violet eyes glared into his blue. "You're late! I was hoping you would come during class!" She pouted.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had a project I couldn't neglect." Yukiko looked at him for a few more minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Very well. I forgive you…this time." She smirked at him. "Did you notice by now?" Naruto was slightly confused but followed Yukiko's eyes to her body and his blue orbs widened and his pants strained. She was wearing nothing but her doctors coat, stockings, and high-heels. Her long hair flowed down the white coat and her makeup was a little messy, giving her an even sexier look.

"W-Wow!" He was literally breathless at her look.

"Heh." She giggled at his dumbfounded look and noise. "Nice of you to notice." Yukiko then pulled her coat open wider to show her dripping mound, begging to be stuffed by him. "Now, why don't you plunge this fountain up? It's been needing something large since yesterday." Yukiko found herself thrown on the bed with the blonde stud soon over her, attacking her large and soft breasts.

The beauty let out a loud moan at the treatment and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in a deep passionate kiss. "That's it, Naruto. Throw me on the bed and fuck my pussy. It needs your cock." Yukiko's groans grew as his cock-flesh began to grind up and down her mound, getting his head nice and wet while he licked and sucked her neck. He left bite marks that signified that she was his. Naruto had done this with all his lovers and he found it very enticing to know that he had branded them.

"That's nice to know. I am too horny for foreplay." With a grunt, Naruto plunged his whole member into her pussy. He felt his twitching head hit the back of her hot womb and let out a hot groan.

"Hau!" Yukiko cried out in a loud voice as Naruto's penis spread her walls wide open. His cock was so much bigger than any of her previous lovers. "It…It's so fucking…big." She said in a weak and shaky voice. Sweat was already dripping down her head and to the bed below her shaking form.

"Hehe. I get that a lot." Naruto said with a cocky smirk. Yukiko's lidded eyes stared into his own. Slowly, she extended her tongue out. Taking the signal, the blonde reached his own tongue out and began to play with her own while softly rocking his hips in and out of the silently screaming beauty.

"Mh. So…good." She huffed through their heated lip-lock as she felt her body being electrified with each powerful pump of Naruto's dick.

The blonde focused on his sexy nurses' tongue and breasts while letting her get used to his size. He swirled his tongue over and under her own, sucking it vigorously, before beating it back and slid into her mouth, tasting the insides of her moaning, hot, and tight throat.

His hands were squeezing, rolled, and kneaded her giant round knockers thoroughly, her coupes amount of tit-flesh leaking through his fingers. His left hand then dug itself into the stiffened peak and pressed hard, the tip sunk down into the areola as his digit attempted to dig into it.

Yukiko huffed and screamed into Naruto's mouth as the feeling of his lips, hands, and his member that pounded her garden so well was becoming too much for her to handle. 'H-H-He's reshaping my body to only…be satisfied by him!' And that didn't bother the woman at all.

Violet eyes widened when she felt her new lover grab her left thick thigh and put it over his shoulder. The new position made it easier for the teenager to thunder into her mound. Holding the side of her leg, he used it as leverage to pull her hips back against his strong motions.

All the nurse could do was moan and pant as she felt her maidenhood get rammed by the young stud. She never knew someone could fuck like Naruto could! Sweat was dripping down her brow and all over her body, giving her a sexy look that made the boy lick his lips in desire of tasting her entire form. Yukiko's toes curled as she pressed her hands against the blanket and rutted against the blonde.

"Damn!" Naruto finally said through gritted teeth. His face was scrunched in pleasure of having her mound squeezing his cock. "Your body is so fucking good! It's mine now! Just like my other whores. You won't be able to fuck anyone but me. You got that?!" He slapped her tits, enjoying the flopping flesh.

"Yes!" Yukiko finally got out, her voice hoarse and shaky from all the lust and ecstasy. "I'm your slave! Keep fucking me! Do you like seeing me like this?! You know your fucking your teacher so hard that all I can think about is serving your cock for the rest of my life!" She yelled out, her breatst hitting her face erotically. Every time they did, she gave them a light lick that made her shake as Naruto pounded himself even deeper when he saw that.

Groaning, Naruto roughly grabbed her tits and molded them against his fingers. His eyes were so dark in lust that he could only see and feel the quaking woman. The blonde's hands continued to knead her luscious skin. Wrapping her leg around his neck, he let his now free hand reach her clint and rub it hard.

The result was instantaneous and very satisfying for both skip slapping lovers. With wide eyes and drool coming down her face, Yukiko came all around his still ramming cock. "Iya! I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over this young cock! Watch this whore squirt all over her Master!" She begged with her lustful eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

Grinning, the blonde soon latched his lips against hers and roared into the heated kiss while letting his jizz fly straight into Yukiko's hugging walls. Their combined cum flowed down her entrance and Naruto soon found himself buried between her cleavage. Yukiko was still feeling in need of this amazing pleasure. With new found vigor, she flipped them around so she was now riding his cock deep inside her while having his sucking mouth between her tit valley.

"That's so good, Master! You're so deep inside me like this! I'm going to ride you like a bull! I want my body to be sore after this! Make sure I walk with a limp for the rest of my life!" The Misuzu yelled with lustful drool and milking cunt walls.

That was something Naruto would do without her asking for it. Just like his other lovers', he wouldn't stop pounding them until they were unconscious from having sex. This bitch was going to be like all the others that were already his and soon to be his.

They moved their hips on and off each other. The wet slapping of their joined lips, after Naruto had his fill of her milk jugs, and combined sex made the mature woman ride him with a little more vigor and wildness. Her long green hair swayed in the air as Naruto brought his hands to her hips and helped bounce her juicy ass on and off his lap.

Their wild kisses became more and more eager the more they meet in the middle. Naruto made sure to have his hips hit her sensitive clint, making some of her juices leak from her stuffed mound, to make this session hotter for them.

"Ah! Shit!" Yukiko yelled, leaving his lips. Her plump womanly hips bounced with such ferocity that the bed shook with each jump. Yukiko used every muscle in her body to give him a fucking that he would remember while getting closer to another orgasm.

Naruto's breathe was getting heavier and heavier with the way Yukiko moved her body like all the mature women in his harem have done. She rotated her hips around, giving him amazing sensations, before bouncing herself on and off his cock while moaning like a whore. "So hot. Watching you ride me makes me so hard. Bounce that body off me harder you whore." Demanded the blonde as he reached up and began to tweak and play with her deliciously big breasts.

"Ahh!" Yukiko screamed out when Naruto suddenly thrusted his cock up her tunnel. "It's so fucking big, Master! I love your cock! I love it so much! Fuck me harder Master! Fuck your dirty personal nurse harder and rougher! I couldn't wait for your cock to be inside me! I masturbated the whole time and I just couldn't find the release!" She announced, making him smirk before leaning up and locking lips around her giant bosom. The slightly angled cock scraped against her tight wet walls.

"That's really good to know." Leaving her tits, he brought himself close to her face. Their lips just inches from touching. "Because I want nothing more than to fill and cover this sinful body in my scent." Naruto smashed his lips against her own and growled loudly, alerting the woman that he was releasing his seed.

Feeling his seed shoot into her womb made the woman experience another mind-blowing orgasm that she was sure was making her lose some of her sanity. "No~~!" Yukiko moaned out in utter pain as Naruto pulled his slightly limp cock out of her womb. "You have to stay hard! I want more." With that said, she rolled to his side and let her dainty hand jack him off while rubbing his chest sensually. Her long tongue licking at his ear and gently blowing.

The blonde was enjoying the feel of Yukiko's hands over his body. 'Mature women really know what to do.' Naruto thought with a dopey grin. The grin faded and was replaced with his face wrinkle up as her hand-job speed up. Groaning, he looked at the woman's eyes and his cock between her fingers stood straight. Just staring at those sinful eyes was enough to make any man hard.

Smirking, Naruto flipped her off the bed then slammed her on the bed, her pussy presented for him to ravage. With a manly growl, he let his cock slip right back into her cunt. "You dirty fucking slut. You like having sex with this underage man." He said as he pumped away. His voice and groans were becoming hotter as sweat dripped down their lust clad bodies.

Yukiko felt her lovers sweat drip down her back and it only made her feel sexier. "You're right." She agreed with a strained voice that was a little over a whisper. "I'm a dirty nurse. I love having young cock inside me. I love how strong they are. But you are the only cock I want inside me from now on! Don't ever stop Master. I'm your slave to fuck whenever you feel an urge coming on!" The beauty yelled out, totally devoted to the blonde. Her body and ass shook with each punch from his member and it caused her brain to become jumbled and hard to think properly.

A primal cord was struck when she said slave. Only his lovers knew this, but he liked the idea of having a woman completely under his control and making her do whatever he wanted. Taking the slave play a step further, Naruto rammed her face into the bed with his hand and used the new angel of her ass being thrusted up as leverage to fuck her harder and deeper than before.

The buxom woman muffled screams were music to the fucking blonde. The moment Naruto rammed her head into the bed caused her walls to tighten around his manhood and coat him with her squirt. Its lubrication added onto the pleasure and speed of his thrusts. 'C…Can't think…' Yukiko could only think and moan wantonly as she was rammed by the best lover she has ever had. 'I-I can feel him hitting my cervix so hard! I'm about to give!' Yukiko thought with utter pleasure. Her teeth ripped into the bed sheets as a new feeling entered her system. Naruto had begun to slap her big round rear end with powerful swats.

"F-Fuck!" Roaring, Naruto thrusted himself into the back of his lover and pumped his hips in a slow but still hard pace that made the bed creak. "I don't think I can…hold out much longer. You're milking my cock." He whispered in her ear while licking her tasty skin.

Shakily, Yukiko managed to turn her head to his and let him see her well pleased face. "Th-Th-Then do it…" She moaned out through heavy breaths and soft squeaks. "Just…Just make sure to…to fill your bitch…with her new masters…seed." The beauty then brought him into a deep kiss with her sucking on his tongue.

The lewd slapping sounds of their kissing and meat classing against- each other. Growling, Naruto reached his hand around her clint and gently tweaked it. The second he did, Yukiko's tight mound squeezed around his manhood that would soon spurt out all his essence deep within her wonderful cunt. "Cumming!" Both yelled out, after releasing their lips, while their bodies quaked and groaned while covering the other with jizz.

"T-T-Th…There's so…much~." Yukiko said softly, her eyes and mind beginning to lose it under the pleasure of having his man juices oozing out of her stuffed and utterly pleased tunnel.

"Yeah. That was…a massive…load." Naruto admitted through his own heavy breathing. The orgasm really took it out of him and he could feel his legs becoming a little shaky. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of the pleased nurse and spooned her. Yukiko quickly snuggled against the man's powerful abs and relished in their session that left her sure that he was the only man who could ever fit inside.

"Let's just lay here for a while. I want to breath you in." Yukiko muttered out with a small smile and blush as Naruto wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Breathing in her hairs scent, he gently rubbed her tummy. "I'd like that." The two spent the next fifteen or twenty minutes just cuddling and breathing each other in. Neither wanted to move for some time, as Yukiko was sure she would immediately fall to the ground her feet hit the floor.

 **END**

 **Well, that's the end of the redo of the seventh chapter of a Fox and Vixen. Hope you like it and the introduction of Orihime and Kurama as sisters. That was the best way, in my mind, to introduce Kurama. Also hope you enjoy the next chapter where the woman from the erotic series 'Cleavage' will get her turn. In that will also be Orihime, Rangiku, and maybe a Kushin and Naruko threesome, haven't decided on the last though.**

 **For those who had reviewed before and want to again, just p.m. me. Hope you readers have a nice day and I'll see you all next update which will be the Issei lemon story.**

 **Storm Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another steamy chapter of A fox and Vixen is here at last to ring in the New Year! Hope you enjoy the sexy teacher. I know I promised the Inoue twins, but I decided to save that for the next chapter, which will be longer.**

 **P.S. I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and New Year's Eve.**

 **Warning: MILF, teacher, incest, blow/tit-job, and anal.**

 **Kushina & Sayaka Ichinose**

Naruto was walking down the hall with a big goofy grin plastered across his face. He had just gotten done fucking the sexy nurse Yukiko Misuzu after giving her a light kiss and saying he'd see her later.

'I'm still hard though.' The blonde thought as he glanced down to see his erection could be seen if he were to meet someone. Blue eyes turned mischievous as he remembered who he could go to and would help him with his…'problem'. With the woman in mind, he walked to the principal's office. The sight before him made the blonde smirk happily at what she was doing and who she was fantasying about.

Kushina was touching herself to the thought of her son fucking her like he usually does. "Oh Naru-chan~. You haven't fucked me in four days~~. I need you. I need your cock inside my slutty MILF pussy." She moaned out, pretending her it was his strong but gentle fingers playing with her insides. The moaning woman didn't hear or notice the door creak open and the blue eyes now gazing at her slightly disheveled form. She has missed her baby boy for the past couple of days and his big cock rearranging her insides. The last time they had sex was in the teacher lounge. That had been four days ago! Far too long to go without her Naru-chan time! "I need to see it again! It needs to be inside me again!" The beauty continued to fuck herself on the thought of her Sochi.

'Hehe. Guess I have neglected her and Ruko-chan a little.' Naruto thought to himself, realizing he hadn't fucked his beautiful mother or sister since he first bedded Izumi. He had spent most of his time just fucking the naughty Uchiha women and left his mother and sister alone. 'Got to play with Naruko-chan after Sayaka.' The blonde promised himself with a lustful smile of all the dirty things he had planned for his newest lover along with his Kushi-chan and Nee-chan.

"Your Kaa-chan needs to feel it inside her. She needs its warmth deep inside her soaked cunt. Please. Cum inside me." Kushina begged the imaginary Naruto that was fingering her pussy and now ass. "Play with your Kushi-chan's pussy." She begged, plunging her fingers deep inside her holes. "Shit! Where are you? You should be here by now!" The bombshell moaned, picking up her pace. "Just knowing your so close to me makes me hot! I need you inside me!" Screaming, Kushina sprayed her love juices all over the front of her desk. Her breathing was beginning to slow as the self-inflicted pleasure slowly went away.

"Hm…This is a wonderful sight." Her lidded violet eyes shot open to see the door was open and Naruto was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, smirking at her disheveled form with want.

"Naru-chan!" She said happily. The woman watched her son stalk his way to her and she relished the feeling of him over her, his hands slowly massaging her sensitive breasts. "H…How long have you…been standing there?" Kushina asked through light moans.

"Long enough to get so hard that I can't even lick your drenched pussy. I need it wrapped around me now." Without getting an okay, he thrusted his uncovered prick deep within Kushina's still sensitive hole.

"AHHH!" The effect of his jamming prick sent Kushina over the edge and clung onto Naruto like a life-line as she clamped hard on his thrusting tool. Her screams would have been heard if her son/lover didn't basically rape her mouth with his tongue.

'Hm…Naru-chan's so fucking strong~!' Kushina thought in wanton lust after getting her wits back. With her mind back, she rutted herself on and off his thundering pelvis, making him groan between the heavy lip-lock. 'His tongue is so fucking good too!' She squealed in the kiss when Naruto shoved himself deeper into her throat. 'I love being fucked like this by him!' While she liked being dominant, she enjoyed her Naru-chan fucking the life out of her even more.

'Ugh! I love Kushi-chan's taste!' Naruto thought as he continued to kiss and devour her with his tongue and prick. Both had large blushes as they stared into each other's eyes while they passionately fucked. Her wonderful bosom were pressed up against his skin and all he wanted to do was suck on them until her milk came spurting out.

Kushina seemed to read his desires and left the kiss and quickly wrapped her arms around his head and brought him between her chest. "Go ahead." Her soft and seductive voice made his dick twitch and balls churn. "Suck on them to your hearts content." The blonde Uzumaki didn't have to be told twice.

"Sh-Shit! Your tits and pussy are the best!" He would always tell the woman of how amazing she was compared to all his other girls. She was his first and the most wild and amazing lover he had. Even with all the girls in his life that he cared for, he would always hold Kushina a little bit above them but would always shower them with the affection and love they need.

It filled her with pride to know her baby boy held her above the rest of his growing harem. "I'm glad. Keep sucking me! I want you to taste all my mommy milk." She begged, her hot breath tickling his skin. Naruto's mouth attacked her breasts with the unoccupied teat he was not sucking with his other hand. The blonde alternated for minutes while screwing his mother into the desk.

All Kushina could do was enjoy the ride. She had no idea how long it had been but she had climaxed more than six times with him only cumming once. His stamina never failed to amaze her and she was lucky he had a harem or she would be able to survive his constant poundings that left her bow-legged.

Naruto grunted harder as Kushina wrapped her powerful legs around his hips, making him go deeper. "Naru-chan! You make my body feel so good! Keep fucking me in my office!" Kushina begged, her tongue falling out of her mouth with drool running down her beautiful face. Sweat was dripping down her skull and between her already sloppy tits. The combination made the blonde suck harder at his loves teats.

"Mm~, Kushi-chan milk. I like it." Naruto said with a seductive smirk.

"D-Don't say that~! Just keep…sucking me!" Kushina begged with a large blush and happy smile that grew as her son increased his pounding and sucking.

Thirty minutes passed and the two had many orgasms but were feeling their end closing in on them. Naruto was holding his mother by the buns and thrusting into her majesty at a fast pace. Kushina was panting like a dog in heat at the intense rounds she had with her lover. Sweat dripped down their heads and bodies that were connected by the hip.

"Fuck!" That was the only warning the bombshell was given as her lover soon exploded deep within her womb, flooding it with his baby juices. Kushina yelled happily at feeling herself being filled to the brim by her baby boys' seed. It was a thrilling thought that she might get pregnant with her son and it only prolonged her amazing orgasm.

"Ah~! My baby! My baby is filling me with his love juice. I can feel it! I can feel your essence filling me. I love it. I love you, my Naru-chan." Kushina babbled before bringing the best fuck she ever had into a deep loving kiss.

As Naruto and his mother were getting it on, only Kushina knew what was happening with the female students that had the hots for her son. 'Heh~. Sochi is in for a big surprise.' She thought before moaning when Naruto began to thrash his rod in and out of her.

~The Girls~

Inside an empty classroom were Ranguiku and Satsuki in front of the girls that liked their blonde. There sat Rinko, Moka, Saya, Saeko, Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Erza, Knighwalker, Saeki, Orihime, Kurama and Rika. There were also some new girls that also liked Naruto. Sizuka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Huyga, Raynare Amano, Akeno Himejima, Mirajane Stratus, Asuna Yuuki, Irina Shdou, Kuesu, Himari, Akame, Esdeath, Suguha Kirigaya, Junko, Satellizer, Shion, Samui, and Kagura Mikazuchi.

All the beauties were wondering why the two had called them all here and none had an answer. "Alright ladies." Rangiku said, making them turn to her. "I know this is sudden and you are wondering why we wanted to talk to you all.

"You got that right." Tayuya said in her usual brash tone. She didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"It's because of Naruto-kun." Satsuki said, making them straighten up.

"What happened? Is he okay?" The girls said in a unit, all worried for their blonde crush.

"He's alright." The two waved them off. "In fact, we need to talk about something you'll all find interesting." Rangiku and Satsuki then went on to explain the situation with the blonde to all the girls. Needless to say, most were heart-broken that the boy they loved for so long was taken but shocked that he had a harem.

"What do you say? I know this is not an ideal situation, but we figure sharing Naru-kun would be better than not having him at all. Besides, you know he has enough room in his heart to love more than one woman." Satsuki said with a large blush on her face. "It also takes more than one woman to quell his arousal." She added on, making the others blush.

Looking at each other for moments on end, all girls had a combined look and nod. Erza was the one to stand and speak. "That sounds fine to us. If sharing means having him, we accept. Who do we talk to about arranging time with him?" She asked, her face gaining some red at the thought of having sex with the boy she loved for so long.

"You have to talk to Kushina-sensei. She's the main women and decides when someone gets Naruto time." Ranguki said, remembering the talk she had with Kushina that made her blush when she found herself being in a steamy threesome with mother and son, hell even Naruko joined the three at one point, that lasted most of the night.

"The only thing is…who gets time with him now?" Satsuki wondered, making all the girls, save Orihime as she was not that kind of person, to glare at the other. This brought up an even bigger argument that wouldn't be solved any time soon.

~Naruto~

The blonde Uzumaki was standing in front of his dazed, cum-covered mother with a satisfied expression. He had ploughed his mother good and hard, thanking that she could take his punishment like a pro, to satisfy his lust. Gently picking her up bridal-style he sat them on the chair with her snuggling up to him. "As usual, Kaa-chan, you're the best." Naruto said, running his fingers through her vibrant red hair he loved so much.

"Fufu." Kushina giggled, gently running her fingers around his chest. "You too. You're such a beast and I love it." She whispered, her voice loving and husky.

Naruto smiled at his mother. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, I added another girl to my harem and I think another one after school." The blonde said.

"Hehe. I know." The beauty said, making her son look at her. She gave him a coy smirk. "Please. Do you think I haven't noticed them looking at you? I talked to Yukiko and Sayaka and gave them the okay." Kushina enjoyed the large blush.

"You really are the best, Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a big smirk and held her tighter. As he brought her in closer, her felt himself getting harder as his tool rubbed against her bottom. Everything about her was just so arousing. Her scent, smooth skin, large breasts, and doughy ass. "And I want another taste." With an animal smirk, ignoring the surprised look he was given, he took the belt from his pants he quickly grabbed he tied his mother's hands behind her and threw her across her desk and pushed his entire member straight into her deliciously tight rear-end.

"AHH!" Kushina screamed out like a whore as he went balls deep in her puckered asshole. Her nails dug into her palms as her boy began to smack her jiggling ass. "So fucking good! Keep going! Keep fucking me anyway you want! Pound me harder! It's so deep and hard! Your hard, powerful cock is making my body numb! Fuck this slutty Kaa-chan's dirty body harder, Naru-chan!" She pleaded while he continued to fuck her senseless.

Naruto decided to go even harder and deeper. Grabbing her tied hands, he brought her close to his chest and the new angle made it so he could hit her anal G-spot with every stroke. "God your ass is so tight!" The blonde grunted, his voice getting deeper. "I don't think I can last much longer inside you! You're my personal mommy slut aren't you? Tell me how much you love me and my cock." Groaned the blonde, his thrusts quick and powerful. The blonde didn't need to see that Kushina's buns were bright red from all the pounding.

"AHH!" 'He's so sexy~!' She shouted out verbally and mentally at the pace and sexy talk. "Yes! I'm yours! I'm whatever you want me to be! I've been playing with myself all day! Waiting for you! Even after fucking that slutty nurse, you can still fuck so good! I love you! I love your cock! Naru-chan! My baby! Fill me up!" The buxom redhead begged her son, turning her head so he could see her lewd face.

With a dark smile, he brought Kushina in a searing kiss and increased his pace that he was sure would leave her bone-legged after he was done with her. Violet eyes rolled to the back of her skull at the pace and mind-blowing kiss. She so enjoyed it when her baby boy fucked her like this.

Looking into each other's eyes, the message between them was clear. Both moaned hard into the other's mouth as they climaxed. Naruto's seed flooding Kushina ass while the woman's juices coating the males long tool.

Still twitching inside his mothers' large booty, Naruto brought her down to the chair with him. Her sweaty hair stuck to his and her skin. Gently, he reached up and slowly molded her melons together and lightly kissed her neck.

Kushina moaned lightly at her baby boy's ministrations that only made her love for him grow. He was so gentle with her after a rough fuck and it made her heart soar. "That…was wonderful." She whispered, patting Naruto's sweaty hair with her delicate fingers.

"My love, all the times we are connected are wonderful." Naruto said in a deep loving voice. His blue eyes staring at her violet.

"Oh Naru-chan." She purred out in happiness and kissed his cheek, making him blush brightly at the affectionate action. "You know just what to say to make your Kaa-chan happy." Kushina said with a happy smile.

No more words were said for a few minutes until Kushina brought up a subject that made the rod still lodged inside her bottom twitch a little. "So, when and where are you going to fuck Sayaka-chan?" She giggled at the boy's stupid grin.

"Library after school~." He said with a dreamy sigh at fucking his busty teacher in the quiet room. Naruto could already hear her loud shouts and moans echoing along the walls.

"Naughty boy~." Kushina lightly teased with a playful slap to his rising chest. "Thinking of another bitch you're going to claim while still fucking your main bitch. I'll have to punish you." Smirking at her son, she reversed the previous position and slammed him down on the desk with her personal joy stick deep within her pussy. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" She screamed, loving the feel of his tool so deep inside her.

Naruto let the bouncing woman have the lead and just enjoy the ride that would last the rest of the school day. Again, he was thankful about being the son of the principle and could use the excuse of being with his mother doing something other than what they were really doing.

After a few more steamy sessions with his sexy mother, the blonde was standing over his cum-covered mother, who had a 'fucked-stupid' grin, with a proud smile. Leaning down, he brushed some of her white streaked hair, showing he came on it as well, he gave her a gentle kiss. "Before I leave, tell Naruko-chan that I'll be over tonight to show her some love. Make sure you and her wear something sexy and don't care if it's ripped to shreds." Naruto said. The only thing that made him know his words reached her was the slow groan and shaky head nod.

Satisfied, the blonde left her office and smiled at Mabui while he walked out. Naruto made a mental note to approach her after Sayaka while he walked to class. While walking, he suddenly got a text. "Hm? Kura-chan?" He saw it came from Kurama. It read, 'Meet me and Nee-chan at our house after school. It's really important.' Raising and eyebrow, he shrugged. 'Sure. Right after I'm done meeting with Ichinose-sensei.' He sent.

Pocketing the phone, he spent the last hours of school wondering what the sisters wanted along with how he was going to screw his wonderfully busty art teacher.

~Library~

Naruto walked in the library with the sheet of paper his sensei had given him that would be helpful for his artwork. Browsing the area for a while he finally reached the book at the top of the staircase, away from the students below. Picking it up, he opened it to see something that made his eyes widen a little. It was a book that had detailed pictures of orgies. "W-What the hell?" He said as softly as he could. The blonde could feel his member rising.

Sayaka was right behind the blonde stud with a sexy smirk. 'Seems it's working.' She thought to herself as she saw his pants becoming tighter. Slowly, she walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his arms, purposefully pressing her giant mounds into his back.

A shiver ran down his spine and he looked to see the beautiful redhead. "I-Ichinose-sensei." "Shh!" She shushed him by placing her delicate finger on his lips. "We don't want people to hear us." The beauty advised, her eyes filled with lust.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, hoping it was the answer he was thinking of. The blonde was proven right by her slowly grinding her body against him, her leg teasingly brushing against his erection.

"Don't play coy. I know what you did with Yukiko. I also know of your little harem and who you have in mind. Before all that, I want to get a shot with my hunk of a student." She then leaned in real close and whispered. "I've seen the way you look at me. Fuck this naughty art teacher like you did Yukiko." Sayaka moaned happily when the blonde spun around and pinned her to the wall, and planted his lips against hers, his tongue already pushing past her lips and dominated her tongue with great skill. 'She was right. He's got serious skills~!' She lewdly moaned in the kiss as she remembered what Yukiko had texted her about how the blonde was between the sheets. Her pussy was already soaked at what was about to happen to her.

Naruto was loving the way his teacher tasted and the way her body molded against his. Wanting more of the voluptuous woman's body and moans, he reached his hand around, bringing her leg up to his waist, which she wrapped around, the teen began to roughly grope her plum ass.

Moaning louder, Sayaka returned the pleasure by grinding her core against Naruto's cock, dry humping the shit out of it. Said blonde eagerly greeted her motions with his own grinding against her already soaked panties that were making his pants damp. 'Damn she's sexy!' He thought to himself in feral arousal of the mature woman's skill of pleasing a man.

After dry humping and kissing for minutes, the two were finally unable to hold in their lust for one another. Leaving the kiss breathless, both looking into each other's eyes with wild arousal. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name." Naruto promised with a husky voice and perverted grin.

"Good~." Sayaka purred, sliding her leg against his boner. "But I want a taste of this before anything." Reversing their positions, the busty teacher was now eye level to the covered prick. "Let's see what your packing." Tugging them off, Sayaka was pleasantly surprised to see that Yukiko was not lying about how well-endowed the sexy blonde was. "You've really been blessed. This is the biggest cock I've ever seen." She said, her whole face lit up red.

"I get that a lot." Naruto said cockily. All his mature women had said the same thing and it continued to boost his ego every time he heard it. "Uga!" Apparently, the beauty had wanted to make the smugness leave as she wrapped her hot mouth around the head with her soft tongue gently licking the slit.

'Mh. Tasty. He tastes much better than any of the other's.' She thought as her previous lovers had nothing on Naruto in girth or length. Continuing to only lick the head, she let her soft hand smoothly stroke his member that she was not slobbering on.

After a few pumps, feeling him twitching, she took his massive tool deeper into her mouth, stuffing half of him inside her tight throat. Her tongue rubbed circles around the head and the sides of his shaft. Sayaka's hands soon fished out his balls and gently played with him.

Naruto clutched the shelves he was leaning on and groaned louder as he felt his new lover take him in her mouth while playing with his balls. After a couple of minutes of just groaning, he wanted more of her thigh throat around his tool. It appeared that Sayaka read his mind as she took her hands off his balls and took his whole length down her throat. The blonde watched the woman suck around his length with passion while her other hand snaked its way past her panties and furiously worked her honey pot.

Sayaka's mind was growing foggier and foggier the longer she sucked him off. 'He's starting to swell.' She muttered to herself, increasing his pleasure by moaning around his heat. Her head moved faster on and off his member, savoring the heat that was flowing through her body while she finger-fucked herself, thinking it was Naruto's powerful prick instead.

Wanting to take him to new heights of bliss, she took her mouth off his shaft and ripped open her shirt, showing Naruto her bouncing breasts. Sayaka smirked when she saw his eyes follow them. "Hehe. Enjoy." She then sandwiched his hot tool between her melons and began to slowly jerk him off and lick his pre-cum leaking cock-head.

Naruto threw his head back with his face scrunching in pleasure at the feeling of having another pair of wonderful jugs around him. A large blush covered his face and from his throat escaped the groans and moans of the images of covering her in white.

The busty teachers' eyes widened when she felt Naruto's hands grab her head and proceed to skull-fuck her. Her face hit her melons erotically, making the blonde grin. Her green eyes widened more when the teenager roared and released all his jizz deep into her throat. It was so much that is came spraying out of her lips.

"Uga!" Naruto sighed in content of filling the beauty with his cum and leaned against the shelf and looked at Sayaka now eating the cut that covered her teats. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up with half-lidded eyes and slowly licked her lips.

"Fufu. So tasty." She giggled, a healthy blush adoring her pale face. "Have a taste of myself." Leaning on the floor, she lifted her skirt to show she was not wearing any panties and her mound was already gushing with arousal.

Very hungry, Naruto pinned her to the ground and soon latched his mouth onto her deliciously wet cunt and greedily drank the fluids. "You're right." His voice was muffled by the muff. "Your well is so fucking tasty." The blonde continued to eat her out, his tongue going deep inside while wiggling up, down, and all the sides, wanting to get as much as he could into his very dry throat.

Sayaka could only answer with a throaty moan with her hands soon cupping her breasts and roughly fondling them, enhancing the already mind-blowing pleasure of being licked. "Yes! Keep going! Your tongue is so deep inside my cunt! I love it!" She screamed only to be silence by Naruto covering her supple lips with his underwear he had maneuvered off with his pants.

"Keep quiet. Don't want people to hear such a slutty woman screaming as she gets licked by a teenager." Naruto said with a cheeky smirk before diving back in. He made lewd slurping sounds that made the beauty below him scream against the fabric that made her mind dazed.

He had some much control over her and Sayaka loved it. The fact that he could do whatever he wanted with her body only made her cunt walls tighten around his wiggling tongue. 'I-I-I'm getting close~!' She thought to herself, feeling her muscles tense in pent up release.

Smirking between the thick thighs that kept his head close, he could feel his new lover getting closer to her orgasm by the feeling of her shakes and womanhood. Wanting to end it with a bang, he reached his hand up and pressed it gently against her twitching clint.

"AHHHH!" Her voice was still muffled by the boy's underwear but didn't do much as she screamed as loud as she could while dousing his mouth in squirt. Naruto happily lapped at the sweet nectar, taking all that she was giving him. Sayaka was panting part and soon spit out the underwear and face was now lit up crimson. "N-N-Naruto-kun…" She muttered, her eyes feeling heavy.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly brought himself to her face and kissed her hard, bringing her mind back to the blonde loaming over her, ready to take her to never felt feelings. Leaving the kiss, in her mind, too soon, the blonde smirked at her dazed look. "I'm going to rail you so hard." That was all the warning she was given before he jammed all his cock-meat into the unprepared woman.

Her body stopped functioning the moment she felt his cock-head hit her womb. On instinct, she grabbed his head and slammed her lips into his to muffle her loud shriek while coating his cock in her juices. The sudden kiss and orgasm didn't stop the blonde from ploughing the woman into the floor. Naruto kept his hands on her waist to help him bring her back when he pulled himself out of the tight velvet walls that was her pussy.

She had never been this full before in her life and never had a lover this strong or long. Sayaka wrapped her legs around his thundering hips, making him go deeper, while trying to bash her tongue against his but couldn't and just decided to enjoy the ride. While bucking her hips on and off the powerful tool.

"Ugah!" The beauty was finally able to let out her lovely voice when Naruto left the kiss to lick and suck on her neck, marking her as his. The blonde was really getting into the tight and hot walls of Sayaka's pussy hugging him so well. Sweat dripped down their bodies, creating lewd slapping sounds that were music to one another's ears.

Leaving her lovely neck, Naruto watched the jiggling breasts bounce erotically, begging to be sucked. Seeing this, Sayaka reached her shaky hand up and brought her lips to his ear. "Lick them. Suck my big fat tits, Naruto-kun. I love having them sucked by strong young men." The beauty moaned loudly when Naruto followed her advice and suck her melons wildly.

"Hm. So tasty." The blonde moaned between her cleavage, her breasts on the sides of his head, while licking at her heart and creamy flesh. His muscles were tense and his teeth gritted into her chest, making her squeal in pleasure at the mixture of pain and bliss, as he felt his load about to arrive. "Don't think I can last much longer. Where do you want it?" Naruto asked, his voice husky in lust and love for the woman he was pounding into the ground.

"Inside!" Sayaka said after minutes of trying to speak real worlds. "I want your hot semen deep inside my womb. Make me taste you." She begged, looking into his blue eyes before wrapping her arms around his head and brought him into a sloppy kiss and rutted her hips even harder against his own punishing thrusts.

"Fuck!" Roaring, Naruto thrusted harder and harder into the now screaming Sayaka. Seeing her beautiful eyes tearing up, the blonde captured her supple lips in a deep kiss, muffling her scream, before letting all his baby-making fluids shoot deep inside.

Sayaka's eyes widened all the way and her even louder screams were muffled between the hot blonde tongue fucking her while spilling all his seed into her baby-maker. It was so much that it came spurting out, covering their connected hips. 'Holy Fuck! I can't stop cumming!' She thought, amazed that her orgasms kept coming when one ended. It left her in an endless loop of seeing starts and black spots forming around her vision.

Grunting hard, Naruto kept slowly pumping his still ejaculating member into Sayaka's clinging mound that seemed to want to keep him inside, not that he minded. 'Damn! Her pussy is so fucking hot!' The blonde mused to himself, feeling his body about to melt as he kept filling his fourth MILF lover.

Minutes of twitching and muffled groans later, the two left each other's lips and Naruto feel between her massive jugs, loving the feeling of having them around his cheeks. Sayaka wrapped her arms around him sensually and slowly stroked his sweaty hair. Her body was a full blush as she tried to regain her breathing after the mind-blowing fuck-session. "That was spectacular. I've never been fucked so thoroughly." She admitted, blushing as she felt him still hard inside her.

Smirking, as he saw the large blush, he leaned up and whispered sensually. "Oh, you think I'm done with you? Sorry, Sayaka-chan, but I'm not done with this sinful body just yet." Not giving her time, he pulled out and flipped her around, squashing her tits against the carpet, before lining his cum-covered prick against her asshole.

Sayaka's head snapped up when she felt the massive pleasure stick poke her backdoor. "Naruto, honey, wait. I-I've never-HOLY FUCK!" She couldn't get her warning out before screaming as loudly as she could, making some wonder what it was, as Naruto plunged his engorged prick all the way into her bottom that jiggled as it took him easily. Her ass muscles instantly constricted against his already trembling prick.

Spit flew from their mouths at the wonderful feeling of having Naruto's dick inside. The blonde felt his vision blur a little at the tightest feeling he has had so far from a woman's asshole. 'Fuck! She's, by far, got the tightest ass!' And that thought aroused him to no end.

"Oh…my God…" She whispered, her voice barely heard. "You…took it…I'm now yours forever." Sayaka said, a big happy grin on her lovely face.

Knowing he took another woman's anal virginity made his ego grow to new heights. The blonde shivered as he felt her stuffed cunt lips leaking juices against his balls. Groaning a little, Naruto slowly took himself out of her hole, holding her wide hips down so she couldn't get away, he spoke. "That's good to know. Because, now I'm going to claim this filthy body as my own. Get ready for the best fucking of your life!" With that said, he slammed his prick into her as hard as he could.

"HMM!" She had to bite her tongue to not squeal like a pig from the sudden forceful thrust that shook her to her core. The beauty felt like she was about to be ripped in two at the constant thrust that she was given. It was like Naruto didn't care if she was in pain and only focused on fucking her into oblivioun. Hell, the pain ended after the first few thrusts and all she could now feel was pleasure of having this hole concurred by the stud of a blonde. Her body was shuttering with each thrust, she could feel her jiggling ass reddening with each pump.

Naruto moaned hard into her hair as he now pressed his entire body against her lovely sweaty back that arched deeper into the carpet. His hands framed her head while he jerked his hips in and out of his endless moaning teacher like a madman. "It's so…tight! I'm going to cum so fast!" He announced, his fingers digging into the ground below.

The beauty couldn't get any words out. She let her actions speak for her and strengthened her hold over his rampaging tool and rutting herself against him, loving the splashing sounds of his prick re-entering her ass along with his balls tickling her clit.

Letting his eyes trail her body, he stopped at her full, lustrous, red hair. It was one thing he loved, other than breasts, was girls with unique hair color. Red was his favorite. So, seeing the sweaty hair flailing and sticking to her sweaty skin made him hotter. Releasing one hand from her hips, he grabbed her long hair and pulled, thrusting her head back so she could scream louder at the sudden pain that sent jolts of pleasure through her body. The boy smirked at the tighter hold her already tight rectum had over his member.

Sayaka was out of it at this point in the brutal fuck session with her student. She thought he would be easy to please but she was wrong. He had spilled his juices into her well pounded pussy along with covering her anal insides with it as well. She had expected, after the first shot, that he would softened but was proven wrong, proving how much of a sex machine the Uzumaki was. It was something she appreciated to the fullest, if her screams were anything to go by.

Her mouth was hanging open in a constant set of strangled moans escaping the drooling lips as she was filled with his hot jizz that made lewd slapping sounds that sent even bigger thrills to her chest. She was stuck in endless orgasms, as was her love, as Naruto's thundering erection refused to end. The fact that he was now groping her breasts, something that she loved, only solidified that she was his alone while her ass jiggled with each thrust.

Naruto was having the time of his life pounding the moaning Sayaka. Her body, like his other lovers, was very responsive to his touch and could handle his rough treatment. The fact that they could be caught at any moment sent thrills down his loins and into his already churning balls. Groaning harder than before, he turned her so he could look at her 'fucked-stupid' face. "I'm going to cum!" Pulling her long hair to him, he captured her in a deep wanting kiss that made the woman's legs shake along with his own as he felt her tongue suck on his along with the almost painful hold her ass now had over his man-meat.

Feeling his last restrain end, he let his prick all the way in and let loose. Sayka let out a weak scream into his mouth as she felt the biggest orgasm of her life hit her like a train. The massive amount of jizz that spurted out of his cock came out of her backdoor, like his load in her pussy, and stained the carpet in white. She barely noticed that her cunt juices were spraying Naruto's legs as she rode out the feeling of having him fill her butt.

Orgasms ending very slowly, Naruto left her lips and let her hair go. The beauties head fell to the ground like a doll being thrown down. She couldn't feel her legs, ass, or…anything. The only thing on her mind was that it was totally worth it and she couldn't wait to get fucked by him again.

Panting heavily, Naruto looked down to see his newest lover almost blanking out. Chuckling, he pulled himself out, both moaning in disappointment, before the blonde gently pulled her into his arms. "Come on, Sayaka-chan. You can't fall asleep just yet." He whispered, gently playing with her hair.

She purred mindlessly at the blonde playing with her hair and his body so close to her own. She could hear his beating heart and it calmed her mind, making her regain most of her body but her legs as they felt like jelly. "I know." Muttered the sexy teacher. "But I can't move right now. Let's stay like this a little longer than I'll be good." Leaning back, she gazed into his loving blue eyes with equal love.

"We'll be doing this again, right?" Naruto asked, even though he knew she could be satisfied by anyone else.

Giggling hotly, she trailed her finger along his neck and gently cupped his cheek. "Oh, most defiantly." Sayaka said before gently kissing him, showing how much she loved him. It was a feeling Naruto reciprocated while running his hands along her sweaty skin.

The two stayed there for an unknown amount of time before they had to get dressed and leave before they were locked in, not that they would have cared. It would just mean more time for fucking. But, Naruto had to go to Orihime and Kurama's and then go home to give his needy mother and sister a good pounding. Helping her dress, the blonde smiled as she wrapped her arm around him, trying to keep on her feet, and walked to her car.

"Here you go, Sayaka-chan." The blonde said, helping her sit in her car. "Also, can I have a lift? I kind of need to get to Orihime-chan and Kurama-chan's house and I'm kind of late." He asked, rubbing his head sheepishly. He could already see Orihime's cute pout.

Sayaka smiled at her silly lover. "Of course. It's the least I can do for such a wondrous session." She teased, making the boy blush.

"You're the best." Thanking the woman, he hopped in the passenger's seat with the lovely woman soon driving to the blondes destination.

At the Inou house, both sisters were getting ready for the blonde to come over for their surprise. Both beauties were in the kitchen making dinner. Kurama was making one for herself while Orihime was making two for her and Naruto. The reason for that was because she and Naruto had similar tastes that most found repulsive so Kurama made her own. Orihime was making the food with a small smile and large blush. Inside, she was nervous as could be. 'T-To think…my first experience is with Naru-kun…with Onee-sama joining!' Her blush increased. She was so red it looked like she was about to have steam coming from her ears.

Kurama saw this and giggled a little while swaying her hips back and forth while making her own portion of dinner. "Don't worry, Hime-chan." She patted her sisters head. "You know Naruto-kun will be gentle with us. Besides, you know he loves us." She said, remembering all the good times they had together A smile graced her lovely lips along with a healthy blush as she thought about what was about to happen tonight. 'He should be here soon.' Kurama thought to herself, looking at the clock on the wall. 'It still shocks me that he has a harem and we get to be first.' She mused to herself, still shocked that the blonde and the girls would share him. While a little jealous of this, she, along with the other's, accepted the fact that Naruto could love more than one girl.

Orihime was put at ease by her sisters' words. "You're right, Onee-sama. I don't know why I'm so nervous." She giggled to herself before going back to her cooking. "Still…I can't believe Naru-kun is going to stay here tonight." She blushed, remembering what Kushina said it was okay for her son to stay the night, even if it meant that she wouldn't get her Naruto night time fun.

Just outside the apartment was Sayaka with Naruto in her car. The blonde smiled at the teacher. "Thanks, Sayaka-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning over he gave her a light peck.

"I'll be waiting, Naruto-kun." She told her favorite student before driving away. 'Can't wait to tell the others about this.' Sayaka thought to herself with a blush as she remembered the fucking she was given.

Watching her leave, Naruto let out a blissful smile before walking but was stopped when he heard a familiar beautiful voice. "Oh. Hello, Naruto-kun." Knowing the voice, he turned to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman that appeared to be in her twenties. She had a slender yet shapely figure that made her fit figure more enticing. The beauty had the perfect sized breasts for someone her built, while not the biggest he's seen, and perfectly shaped hips that would make most men, along with him, blush. Her fair skin seemed to have an almost otherworldly glow to it. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style, with a white ribbon keeping her hair in place, that framed her beautiful brown eyes. Finishing off her beautiful look, she wore a traditional attire of a miko with a purple hakama, white haori with a white sash-like belt, and wooden sandals.

"Oh! Hello Asama-san. I didn't see you." The blonde bowed to the woman he was just staring at.

A melodious giggle reached his ears and made him look to see the woman laughing into her sleeve. "Fufu. How many times have I told you, Naruto-kun? Call me Miya." The now named Miya told the blushing blonde.

"Hehe. Sorry, Miya-san. How have you been lately?" Naruto asked the sweeping woman.

"I've been well." Miya said with a smile. "Though, I'm wondering, are you here to see the Inoue girls?" Her answerd came with a nervous nod. "Ara, ara. I hope you do not plan on having illicit relationships between three teenagers." Her sweet smile took a somewhat sick turn and from behind came an oni mask that scared the shit out of Naruto.

Shaking his hands frantically, he shouted. "NO! Not at all! I'm here because they wanted to talk to me about something! After that, I plan to head home. I promise!" Miya stared at Naruto for a few minutes before smiling, her mask disappearing.

"Good. I would hope those types of relationships would stay between a married couple." Miya said with her smile becoming a little smaller and sad. Naruto saw this and looked at her somberly.

'Still can't believe it's been five years since her husband died.' The blonde knew of the beauty being married and her husband, the love of her life, dying. It left her utterly heartbroken and it was only because of him, his mother, and the Inoue sisters that she got out of her depression to help the orphaned siblings out.

Shaking his head, he gave her his usual smile. "Don't worry, Miya-san. I wouldn't dream of ever taking advantage of them! They're too precious to me." And it was true. While he wanted to have sex with them, and many of the other girls, he wouldn't approach them with sexual intent if they were not okay with the situation he was in.

The purple-haired widow looked at the blonde with warm eyes. "Fufu. I'm glad to see such a gentleman looking after Orihime-chan and Kurama-chan." Miya said, thanking the Uzumaki for always caring for them.

"It's my pleasure." Naruto smiled. "Well, sorry I can't stay and talk longer, but they're probably waiting for me." Waving, the teenager walked up the stairs, never noticing the woman's eyes lingering on him.

The landlord would never admit this out loud, but she has liked the blonde since he was younger. It was shameful of her, but she couldn't help her feelings. While she loved her husband dearly, the blonde Uzumaki made her feel warm and secure after her husband's death. It was during that time, she found herself falling in love with him slowly. But, due to the age gap, she would just hold these feelings in as she knew the Inoue sisters loved the blonde with all their hearts. Miya would never break those poor girls' hearts with her own desires.

 **END**

 **The next chapter will include the steamy threesome and more. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there is some grammar error. Not beta'd just yet. See you all next time with my next update.**

 **P.S. The next story update is 'Highschool DxD: Legend of the Silver Fox'. For those who don't know, I plan to have my update schedule with serious story then lemon story. With either update, the one I hadn't updated in a while will be the one to come. That, or whatever story is calling me.**

 **Storm Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's finally here! I hope you all enjoy the steamy scenes between Naruto and his ladies.**

 **Warning: Anal, tit/blow-job, cosplay, lesbian, threesome, BDSM, and incest.**

 **I own nothing of Naruto or any other franchise of the characters I add to the story.**

 **Orihime, Kurama, Saya, Kushina & Naruko**

Walking to the door, "Hime-chan! Kura-chan! It's Naruto!" Knocking on the door, the blond announced to the two inside.

Hearing his voice made the younger youth jump a little. "J-Just a minute!" Orihime called back, sputtering a little. Taking her apron off, she quickly went to the door and opened it to see her love interest standing with a smile that melted her heart. "Hello Naru-kun!" She greeted with a big smile. "Come in! Dinner is about to be served! We're having your favorite!" The beauty pulled him in with Naruto closing the door behind him. He didn't know that he wouldn't be leaving the apartment complex for a few hours.

Being led to the table., the blonde's face lit up in happiness at the spread before him. There were two plates with chicken ramen with peppers, leaks and sushi. "Ah! You're the best Hime-chan!" Naruto threw his arms around her neck and kissed the side of her forehead. This made the girl smile and blushed bright at the affectionate gesture.

"Y-Your welcome, Naru-kun." Orihime said, still blushing bright red as she was still being hugged by her crush.

Kurama walked in and saw her little sister blush and smirked a little. "Come on love birds. You can hug later. Lets' eat first." She teased, enjoying the sputtering Orihime and blushing Naruto.

Deciding to get her back, he hugged her. "No need to be jalous, Kura-chan. You get my love too." He teased, petting her long silken hair. The blonde smirked at her large blush. "Hehe~. Now we're even." Pulling back, he stuck his tongue out before taking her hand in his. "Let's dig in. Your dinners are always delicious!" Naruto held the beauties cooking in high regards, right next to his Kaa-chan.

The complement made the Inoue's smile and blush before joining their crush with small smiles and plans of what was to come in the night. The three talked about random things in an animated way with laughs heard and smiles never leaving their faces.

Hours ticked by, with Naruto forgetting about his two horny women at home along with what the important thing they wanted to talk about, before he finally noticed it was pretty late. "Oh crap! It's already this late!? Kaa-chan's gonna freak!" Standing up quickly, he sent an apologetic look to the two. "Sorry girls, but I have to go." Naruto couldn't get to the door fast enough.

Kurama and Orihime widened their eyes. The older Inoue was quick to move and rushed past him and quickly locked the door and pressed her back to it, blocking him for leaving.

It was so fast that Naruto looked at the woman in front of him, her hair shadowing her bright eyes, with wide eyes that showed shock and confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked, never hearing Orihime getting up and timidly walking over to him.

"You're not leaving, Naruto-kun." She said, still looking down and a little shake in her body. Naruto noticed something was different about her and he was proven correct when he saw the girl breathe deeply before looking at him with a small smile and light blush that he could get lost in.

As he was about to ask what was wrong, he felt two feminine arms wrap themselves around his torso, holding him in his spot. Looking back, he saw it was the youngest Inoue with her head buried in his back. "Hime-chan! What's wrong?" He was really getting worried now, even though, in the back of his mind, he had a feeling of what was going on.

Kurama then pressed her soft body against his front, making him look at the crimson-haired beauty looking deep into his eyes. Naruto could feel the softness of both beauties bodies and it was beginning to get him hard. The beauty in front of him could feel it against her thigh and it made her soar with pride that she and her sister were turning him on.

"Naruto-kun." Her alluring sexy voice stopped him from speaking along with her face leaning in close to his. Just centimeters away, she whispered. "You're spending the night with us." And then she planted her full lips against his rough ones. Shocks of pleasure went through the others' forms at the kiss that started slow and became more passionate as the second ticked away.

Orihime, who was still behind him, was looking at the kissing two with jealously clear in her eyes and face that was set in a pout. 'Baka Onee-sama. I wanted to kiss him first.' She thought to herself.

Tongues wrestled one another in a passionate dance that made kissing two blush brightly. Kurama was moaning lightly as she felt his strong tongue bash away at her. After a few more seconds of kissing, they leaned back, needing air, and stared into one another's eyes. Love and desire were the most dominant emotions.

"Kurama-chan." Naruto said, his voice a whisper. The blonde couldn't do anything but be shocked at the sudden boldness of Orihime who had turned his head towards her and kissed him hard. She had instantly pushed her tongue past his lips and played with it. 'H-Hime-chan!?' This side of Orihime surprised and aroused the teenager.

"Hehe." The blonde heard the sultry giggle of the woman now slowly grinding her generous bosom against his chest. "Seems little Hime-chan is not so innocent." Kurama said, as surprised as Naruto at the girls' sudden forcefulness.

Naruto was moaning loudly into the kiss that he was getting into, kissing her back and enjoyed her plump and soft lips and sweet tongue. He could feel her hardening nipples poking against his back, showing she was aroused by the kisses.

Leaning back, catching her breath, Orihime looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Love and uncertainty were mixed in with those light grey eyes of hers. "I…love you…Naru-kun. I've loved you for so long." She admitted with a large blush that seemed to affect Naruto, making him blush.

"Me too, Naruto-kun." Kurama brought his attention back to her. She then leaned her head against his chest and softly rubbed her head against it. "And we also know about your harem. While it was surprising, we both decided that we didn't care since you have so much room in that big heart of yours for multiple women." The oldest Inoue turned her eyes to him. "So, can you grace us by taking our virginities?"

The answer came with a small smile and blush. "It would be my honor. But, maybe we should go to the bed." He suggested. The twins agreed with a nod and pulled him to their shared room.

Pushing him down to the bed, both girls stared at him with emotional eyes. Naruto looked at them with love. "Are…are you sure about this?" He asked giving them one more chance to not go through with this.

"We've made our decision, Naruto-kun." Orihime nodded with her sister. "Let's make this night about us." Slowly, the two peeled off their comfortable clothes to show off their creamy flesh that was covered in their respective underwear.

Naruto's breath hitched as he stared at the lovely women that seemed to shine under the moonlight that shone through the blinds of the room. Kurama was wearing a lacy crimson red bra and matching thongs that did nothing to hide her arousal. On her right Orihime was wearing, surprisingly, a half-cup bra that barely covered her nipples, and panties that also showed her arousal for him.

"B-Beautiful…" He was literally breathless at the two goddesses before him. Naruto kind of felt unworthy of their love but he would make sure that they knew he would love them by the end of the night.

Both blushed brightly at his words and Orihime looked away shyly while Kurama smiled proudly. "Just sit back and relax." Kurama said, leaning into the stud and whispered with a sexy look.

Seeing it made him putty in her hands. "Sure…" Naruto was pushed onto the soft bed with Kurama looking over to her sister who was still fidgeting in her place. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Orihime. "Come on, Hime-chan." Kurama told her sister. "Let's show Naruto-kun our love for him." Gently pushing her along, they came to him and began to slowly take his clothes off. Making him lean up, Orihime timidly took off his shirt and the two marveled at the hard chest and muscles. While the younger one was doing that, Kurama took off his bottoms, leaving him in his underwear that had a big bulge.

Shivering a little at the hard muscles, Orihime let her shaky head go and gently kiss his chest that was surprisingly smooth to the touch and made her womb tickle in need. She let her hands roam his body, making him groan in pleasure at her slim fingers roaming his body. "That feels good, Hime-chan." Naruto rested his hands on her nice hips and rubbed them up and down, showing that he liked what she was doing.

Orihime let out a sultry purr that made Naruto blush harder as he would have never thought the girl would make such sounds.

"Just sit back and relax while Hime and I take care of you." Kurama's seductive voice reached his ears. He looked to the side to see the woman laying close to him with his hand in hers. With a sexy smile and wink, she took his hand and slowly licked his fingers, making lewd slurping sounds that enticed the Uzumaki.

"Uga!" Naruto groaned huskily as Orihime sucked on his nipples. He had never had his nipples sucked before but it was surprisingly good.

Orihime was really embarrassed but she kept those feeling to herself as she just wanted to please her Naruto-kun. "Does…does it feel good, Naruto-kun?" She asked while looking at the scrunched up face of the blonde.

"H-Hai. You're really…good. The both of you." Naruto said through gritted teeth and moans as he felt himself getting hard.

"Hehe." Kurama giggled happily. She then put his hand on her maidenhood. "Play down here." She said with a slutty smile and burning eyes. Naruto was obliged to follow her demand and play with her majesty. "Can you feel it? Can you feel how wet I am for you? I've been wet for you for years~." She cooed out, grinding her sex into his soaked hand.

"Oh, God! Your pussy is so hot!" Naruto groaned out as he loved the feeling of his fingers inside Kurama's walls while having his body and nipples sucked and kissed by the heating up Orihime.

The orang-haired beauty was losing herself in the heat and slowly began to grind her body against him. She locked her legs with his strong ones and began to grind it against her dripping mound. "Uha~. Naruto-kun~. Yo-You're making me so hot too~!" Orihime announced, making him look at her. Seeing his attention on her now, she smiled before lening up to give him a much-needed kiss.

Naruto's other hand wrapped around the beauties curvy body, pressing her closer to him, and swapped spit with her. He twirled his fingers inside Kurama, making her scream at the motion. 'They are going to go crazy when they see me.' The blonde mused as he couldn't wait to see what their faces would be like when they see his member that was begging to be released.

The gentle fondling and kissing lasted for a few minutes before the three new lovers felt like the needed something greater. Leaving the kiss and taking his fingers out of the dripping mound, Naruto looked at them both. "Please, give my cock some attention too." He growled out huskily.

Staring into his blue eyes that held hunger and love for them, both nodded and reluctantly left his body and faced his massive bulge. Both saw his bulge twitch between the fabric and Kurama smirked before wrapping her fingers around it and, in one swift motion, pulled them off to show the giant rod that flung out to their faces.

Neither girls said anything and only let gasps of shock and arousal escape. The weapon before them was beyond what they had ever dreamed about and it sent them into a daze. Surprisingly, it was Orihime that was to make first contact with the sensitive flesh. Grabbing it with both hands, she gave it a small squeeze and looked with wide eyes as the member grew to full mast and twitched in her small hands.

"Holy fuck!" Kurama cursed, her eyes firmly planted on the shaft pulsing in her little sisters' fingers. "This thing is gigantic!" She then wrapped her own fingers around it, after Orihime pulled one hand away, and helped her slowly stroke it. Both smiled when they heard his pleased groan at their slow but strong strokes.

"Uga!" The teenager groaned in pleasure at the slow jacking-off from the twins. While they didn't have skill, they made up for it in tenderness that he also enjoyed from his girls.

"Naru-kun." The blonde was knocked out from his enjoying of the two beauties jerking him off by the younger one's soft voice. Looking down, he saw the orange haired beauty looking at him with shy eyes. "Could you…please move up the bed." She requested softly, looking up at him shyly.

Smiling softly, Naruto nodded. "Of course." Moving along the soft bed, he rested his back against the soft pillow and watched, with baited breath, as the stunning twins knee-walked to his sides where they stopped. The blonde could see Orihime's hesitation, most likely going along with her sisters' actions, and felt some guilt in his heart for making the innocent girl participate.

Kurama saw this and smiled at her sister. "Come on, Hime-chan." The beauty coaxed her sister. "Start by giving him a small lick. I've read that it makes the male pleased. While it will be hard for us, since we've never done this, but don't you want to make Naruto-kun happy?" Kurama asked with a soft smile and gentle voice. Crawling her way over to her sister, she whispered. "Besides, don't you think it would be wonderful to have him pulse in your mouth? I'm jealous you'll get him first. Imagine how good it will feel to have the love of your life inside you, pulsing inside, and just waiting to make you pregnant.' Kurama's seductive voice was getting to Orihime.

The young beauty couldn't resist the hot words her sister was using on her. Her innocent mind had thought of having sex with Naruto since puberty, with only mentioning it to her sister, and she was finally getting her chance. Orihime wouldn't waist it.

Steeling her nerves, the beauty slowly let her mouth close in on his rode still pulsing in her gentle fingers. The feeling of it twitching in her gasp made her pussy glisten in arousal. Orihime could feel her clear fluids beginning to overflow her panties and she shuttered at the thought of having him inside her. Sticking her tongue out, she let her pink tongue slowly trace the top of his pre-cum soaked head. Taking her tongue away, she swallowed it, savoring the taste fully. It was better than she ever imagined.

Naruto was groaning while he watched Orihime's face become dazed after she slowly swallowed his jizz. He would have never expected the pure Inoue to have such a face. It excited him. It made him want to corrupt her. "Ah!" He sighed blissfully when she dived back in and pressed her supple lips against the engorged head.

Kurama was watching her little sister kiss Naruto's cock with rapt attention. Like the younger girl, she could feel her mound dripping with desire and her mind becoming foggy at the thought of having him after her. She slowly began to rub her aching chest and lightly moan.

"Am I doing good, Naru-kun?" Orihime asked, taking her lips away from his tool while letting her hand slid up and down his shaft, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible.

"You're doing wonderful, Hime-chan. You make me feel good." Naruto said with a bright smile and blush. While she was not the best, she was learning and her soft hands and eagerness to please him did make him happy. The blonde truly loved all her loving affection.

Spurring her on, the busty beauty went back on his member, letting her mouth wrap around his head and her cute tongue slowly tracing the head, gobbling up all the pre-jizz that leaked out. Looking to the left, both saw the older Inoue slowly masturbating to the two. While embarrassing, to the younger one, they found the fact that they were being watched a massive turn on. It was proven when Orihime took more of his cock into her mouth. She gagged softly as she took the massive man-meat into her tight, hot, and wet mouth.

Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Orihime's soft full lips wrap around his cock-head with her tongue showering it with attention, slurping up all the spurting pre-jizz. "You-You're so hot…Hime-chan!" The blonde moaned, letting one hand run through her soft hair.

Purring around his member, sending jolts to his loins, Orihime decided to make her lover feel even better. Slowly, the beauty began to move her mouth up and down his shaft, taking more and more with each bob. She made it easier for her to take in with her gentle caresses to the side. The only thing on her mind was pleasing the love of her life. The blonde was really enjoying the feeling of having Orihime sucking him off. He could feel her taking about eleven inches of his massive cock.

As she watched her sister sucking Naruto's cock so well, Kurama couldn't stop her arousal for the blonde. Quickly discarding her drenched panties, she seductively crawled her way to his head. "Naruto-kun." Hearing the alluring whisper of the second beauty, Naruto looked to the left to se Kurama staring at him with lewd eyes. "Don't just focus on Hime-chan." The redhead soon moaned when the blonde's strong hands reach up and grab her left bosom in a firm grip. "Yes~." She hissed out in bliss.

Taking the giant rod out of her mouth, she pouted when she saw her big sister take her Naru-kun's attention away from her. "Come on Naru-kun. Pay attention to me." She whined. Orihime soon smiled brightly when Naruto's blue eyes locked onto her light grey orbs. The beauty blushed at the intensity he was looking at her with. Wanting to please him more, Orihime soon took off her flimsy bra and threw it to the floor, forgotten.

Letting her hard areola rub along his dripping head, making her and Naruto shiver in delight, the beauty let the hard flesh go between her tight and spongy crevice. "Oh God! Hime-chan! I didn't know you had this side to you!" He moaned with a heavy blush. His hands had slowed in rubbing Kurama so he could focus on watching Orihime giving him a titty-fuck. Naruto lightly pumped his cock between her valley that was her cleavage.

Orihime gave a light gasp as the cock-head pressed against her lightly moaning lips. Wanting to taste him again, she let her lips and tongue suck and slobber what couldn't fit around her melons. She was pleased at his new moans, telling her that he was liking the new attention she was showering him with.

Jealous at Orihime, while inwardly proud that her sister was acting so bold, Kurama pulled his face to hers. She didn't let him speak and smashed her lips against his. The sudden lip-lock made him shocked and gave Kurama the chance to lead the kiss with her delicate fingers running their way up and down his chest.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was in this situation. While getting an amazing titty-fuck, he was making-out with another one of the school's beauties that agreed to share him. 'This life is great!' Deciding to fight back, he let the hand that was petting Orihime go and reach around Kurama's soft locks to heat-up the mashing of lips and tongues.

The small room was soon filled with light moans and slopping tongues battling each other in a lewd dance. Orihime, Kurama, and Naruto's bodies now had a light sheen of sweat going down their bodies, showing how hot they were. Naruto and Orihime's thrusts were becoming to much for the blonde to hold himself back. "H-H-Hime-chan! I don't think I can hold out much more!" after leaving the intense kiss, Naruto warned the woman.

The maiden responded with shaking her breasts along his shaft at an even faster pace. Her face was lit up like a neon sign at the thought of having her mouth filled with the boys' cum. "Let it out, Naru-kun. Let all your cum spurt on my lewd breasts and face." The sudden dirty talk was the final straw. Face scrunching up, the blonde his release explodes right onto Orihime's waiting face and white tits. "Iya! Your cum is covering me!" She squealed in delight of being covered in jizz.

Kurama watched her little sister get covered in her lovers cum with hot eyes. She couldn't believe the massive amount of semen that spurted from his prick. On hands and knees, she crawled her way to her still in daze sister. Kurama shivered as she could feel Naruto's eyes on her dripping mound. "Hime-chan~." Her sensual purr made Orihime look at her with an arched eyebrow, wondering what he sister could want. She never expected her tongue to lap at the delicious patches of white seed that stained her breasts.

Orihime and Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the rather dirty thing Kurama was doing. The younger sister soon moaned out when she felt the suction on her breasts and the tongue licking her nipples. Letting arousal take control, she took her teat between her teeth, making the girl squeak in pain and pleasure, before releasing it and watched it erotically bounce.

Not swallowing yet, and wanting to give Naruto a show, Kurama reached her hand around her head and pulled her in a tender kiss that left the younger teen and blonde's eyes to widen.

Leaving the kiss for a second, the two stared into one another's eyes with unhidden passion. Both girls have thought of kissing one another for some time and they were surprised at how hot and pleasing it was. Gently cupping her cheeks, Orihime leaned back in and took her big sister in a kiss. Her tongue soon pushed past her lips and played with her tongue that still had some small amounts of Naruto's semen laying on it.

Taking her lips away, their tongues dueled in the air, saliva dripping down their sexy bodies, before going back in. Both girls eyes were closed and blushes stained their creamy skin. "Nee-sama." Orihime moaned between the saucy kisses that were making their heads foggy. "Hime-chan…I never knew you were like this." Kurama said breathlessly.

Naruto watched with rapt attention as Kurama took her hand to Orihime's breasts and gently massaged them. The scene was making him growl in desire to be between the kissing twins. He licked his lips as their stiff nipples rubbed one another. "Damn. You girls are making me so hard." The blonde moaned, now slowly stroking himself off to the lesbian act.

Slowly leaving the kiss, the sisters gave each other a saucy smile with large blushes. "You taste pretty good, Hime-chan." "You too, Onee-sama." Both beauties said with voices heavy in lust. Going in for another lip lock, the two moaned in the heated kiss with their hands soon wandering the others' body. Orihime's hands soon found themselves on her sisters' giant tits while Kurama's fingers dug their way into her soft buns.

"Wow." Naruto whispered softly as he watched the lesbian incest. He had seen it with his sister and mother but it was so much different and hotter with twins.

Ending the kiss, saliva and cum dripping down their tongues, the two smiled at the other. "Well, go on, Hime-chan. You can have him first." Kurama said with a gentle smile and voice.

Orihime's eyes lit up in happiness. "Really?!" It was like a dream come true to her and she squealed a little when Kurama nodded.

"Naru-kun." Naruto looked the orange-haired beauty call out his name softly and saw her take off her panties, showing her small patch of pubic hair just above her glistening virgin cunt. "D-D-Don't stare…It's embarrassing." Orihime squeaked out, looking to the side with a large blush.

"Why? You're beautiful, Hime-chan." Naruto complemented, making Orihime blush harder and smile brightly. "So, let me love you." He requested and gently placed his hands on her smooth skin and kissed her softly. Orihime melted in the kiss and barely felt herself being lowered to the soft bed. All she cared about was enjoying her time with the love of her life and him taking her purity.

"Hm…" She moaned in the kiss as Naruto's hands soon began to massage her sensitive breasts. 'His…his hands feel so good.' The youngest Inoue thought in delirious lust and love. "N-Naru~. I'm-I'm starting to feel hot…down there." She couldn't say the words she wanted so she muttered them quietly.

Wanting to tease her a little, he leaned up so their lips were just hairs length away. "Where? I don't know what you're talking about?" Naruto chuckled inwardly at the intensified blush Orihime sported.

"M…My pussy." She finally said the dirty words she wanted to. While it was embarrassing, she moaned happily when he placed his lips against her breasts. "Iya!" Orihime moaned out in lust.

"Good girl, Hime." Naruto said, his voice a little muffled while he licked and played with the soft tit-flesh. "Just tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." Leaning away from his soon-to-be lover, he lined up his shaft to her wet mound.

Looking to her one more time, he got a soft nod. Slowly entering her, he moaned a little as she was gripping so hard onto the head, which was all he could get in, of his prick. Orihime yipped a little as the size of him was so foregin and hurt a little. "Hime-chan. Are you okay?" He stopped his moving.

Tearing up a little, she hugged him and gave him a small kiss. "I-I-I'm…fine. J-J-Just…keep coming inside me." She begged with a weak voice.

Smiling at her, he pushed a little more until he hit her barrier. Looking at her one more time, Orihime gave him a watery smile and nod. Getting the okay, he broke the barrier and quickly kissed her to numb the pain from her losing her virginity.

'H-H-He's inside me…' Orihime moaned in the kiss. 'T-This is…Naru-kun's dick.' The beauty appreciated how her lover didn't move anymore and continued to take her mind away from the pain with his kiss and his gentle but firm massaging of her jugs.

Opening her eyes, she stared into the blue eyes that calmed her heart everytme she saw them. With a weak smile, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

Naruto leaned into her hand and kissed her fingers. He could feel the heat of her vagina on his member. It was so tight he thought of it like a constrictor with how tight she was clinging to him. It took a few moments for Orihime to get used to him. "Naru…you can move now. I'm ready." Hearing that Naruto pushed his hips in a little deeper before pulling back out, making sure he didn't hurt his innocent lover.

Pulling himself out to the tip, both already missing the heat of their sexes, Naruto plunged his tool all the way to the back, making Orihime jerk back with his thrust.

Orihime moaned as Naruto found a slow but firm pace to screw her. The beauty could feel the giant cock-meat scratch her nerve endings, forcing her to massage his meat-drill. Her tunnel gripped hard onto his member, not wanting him to leave her. "Oh God! Fuck! Fuck me hard, Naruto-kun!"

The blonde momentarily stopped at the sudden lustful demand of the normally sweet and kind Orihime who would never curse. "Who knew my Hime-chan had such a dirty side?" He asked aloud, his voice harsh as he made his way in and out of the orange-haired beauties tight walls.

"I-I-I'm not a dirty girl~!" Orihime tried to protest but her voice was becoming weak from the thundering hips of her lover. "I just feel…like I can say these things…with Naruto-kun!" Reaching her hands out, Naruto connected his fingers with her and used them to help him get deeper.

She couldn't hold out and screamed. "Cumming!" Orihime's love juice squirted all over Naruto's rutting prick that couldn't stop burying itself into her tight cunt. "N-N-Naru~! S-S-Slow…down! My…My head is spinning~!" She begged, her hands fell from his and lied to the side of her blushing form.

"I-I-I can't, Hime-chan!" Naruto said, soon throwing his body on top of hers and thrusted into her art a harder pace that made the bed rock. "You're just so...tight and hot!" Kissing her, he let his hands knead her bountiful bosom while slobbering her tongue with saliva and punishing her cunt with his deep dicking.

Kurama was watching the fucking with hot eyes, large blush, and heavy breathing. Her hands were on all her pleasure points. Two fingers were digging in and out of her unclothed cunt, having discarded her panties long ago, with her hand groping her tit-flesh while occasionally pinching her nipples. "Oh…he's fucking her so hard." She moaned softly. The beauty imagined herself in Orihime's position and was getting fucked by the stud.

Some jealousy welled up inside her and pouted a little but shook it off as Orihime's moans and small squeaks of pleasure and happiness were enough to make her stay out of it until Naruto was ready for her.

Orihime basked in the sensation of having her pussy rearranged by Naruto with happy tears, smile, and blush. "Naru-kun! Naru-kun is fucking my pussy! I can feel his love going in and out of me! I love it, Naru-kun! I love you!" After leaving the kiss, the beauty kept her lover close and moaned out in his ear. "I want all that love inside me! When you cum, cum inside me!" She begged, kissing his cheek.

Her sweet voice and loving words were the thing that pushed him over the edge; along with her deliciously tight twat. "I love you too, Hime-chan. Take my love." Groaning loudly, Naruto let out a loud growl with his semen shooting out of his shaft and stained the inside of Orihime's maidenhood.

Eyes widened in bliss, Orihime screamed to the heavens as her orgasm hit her like a train the second his first spurt of seed was released. 'Naru's…love!' The Inoue thought with happy tears and smile of being filled to the brim with Naruto's milk.

Naruto's entire being tightened as he felt his new lovers' pussy tightened around his spurting tool. He didn't care if he made her pregnant, in fact, it only made him cum even harder at the thought of giving her a baby.

Shaking for some time, both panted before slipping out of the other, moaning in displeasure all the way. Brown and blue eyes stared into the other with nothing but love. "Please take care of me from now on, Naru. I love you." Orihime said with shimmering eyes.

Naruto smiled at the woman and gave her forehead a gentl kiss. "I will, my Hime and I love you too." He promised and said with a whisper. "Uh!" The blonde grunted as he felt Orihime's walls clutch his prick. Looking down, he saw something that aroused and shocked him.

Orihime was looking at her lover with deep lustful hunger that she had held deep inside her. "It's my turn now!" With that said, gaining a second wind, Orihime flipped them over with her hands resting on his abs. "This…this is a side of me I kept for you…Naru-kun." She informed between her moans as she gyrated her wide hips along his shaft.

"Ah! I…I never knew you were so…perverted Hime-chan." Naruto moaned as he felt the heat of her sex massage his deep dick. The fact that Orihime was this perverted only added to his pleasure. He let his hands rest on her thick thighs but let her set the pace.

Seeing as he lover wanted more, she began to bounce on and off his cock. Her sweaty orange hair began to whip in the air the higher she bounced. The beauties boobs also flinging high up in the air, making the blonde lick his lips in need. "Go…ahead!" Orihime moaned out. Placing her hands next to his head, she let her tits jiggle right in front of his lips. "Suck on them! I've noticed you look at them before!" She revealed with a large blush.

He didn't need to be told twice. Latching onto her hard nipples, he began to greedily suck on the hard teat while slowly begin to buck up against the now screaming woman. "Oh fuck! Naru-kun's big cock is so deep inside Orihime's pussy! It feels like I'm going to melt!" She declaimed, her body beginning to lose control and bounce along his shaft like a bronco.

Kurama was watching her slutty sister with wide eyes. "Wow." She said with a whisper. The oldest honestly never thought that there was such a side to her innocent and naïve sister. 'Guess she isn't so naïve after all.' She mused to herself while moaning softly as she massaged her melons and dripping mound.

Wanting to join in the pleasure, Kurama crawled her way to the two lovers and grabbed Orihime's face and smashed her lips into hers. Their tongues mashing together in a sensual manner with both sisters moaning erotically. 'Wow.' Naruto thought in arousal as he watched the two make-out. He would never get sick of seeing two family members making out even after seeing his mother and sister make-out nor Mikoto or her kids. "Uha!" Naruto moaned in displeasure as Kurama took Orihime away.

"No~!" Orihime moaned out with a cute whiny face. "Naru-kun! I need Naru-kun's cock back in me!" The beauty told her sister who just smirked evily at her.

"And you'll get it." Grabbing her legs, she spread them wide. "But I think Naruto isn't the type to be on bottom. So, come here and fuck this dripping cunt, Naruto." Kurama told the panting blonde who was looking at the sisters with lustful eyes.

Naruto growled very lightly as Orihime's cunt lips were in full view with some of his cum leaking out onto the bed. Kurama even spread her twitching lips so he could get a much better look at her insides. Licking his lips, Naruto made his way to the gorgeous babes and kissed Kurama first before plunging his cock deep into Orihime's orifice.

Orihime moaned loudly as she was being fucked by Naruto's cock and his hard body smooshing her against her big sister's soft body. She was drunk on the feeling of being filled by the blondes ridged member while his rough hands roughly massaging her chest. While she would have liked her first time to be alone, this was also exciting and she couldn't stop herself from climaxing once again.

Vigorously fucking Orihime while sloppily kissing Kurama for some time as skin slapped against skin. Orihime was sweating bulits as she was getting fucked by Naruto and watching her sister make out with him. "Naruto-kun! I'm so close! I'm so close to cumming on your fat cock!" She warned as she felt the heat inside her rise with each powerful thrust.

Leaving the kiss, Naruto brought his face close to Orihime. Their hot breaths tickled the others' skin while the Uzumaki never slowed his bed rocking humps. "Cum…cum inside me. I want your baby so bad!" Orihime breathed out. Brown eyes staring into blue with nothing but love and lust to have a baby.

"Alright. Here you…go." Grunting, he pushed himself as deep as he could before unloading his jizz into Orihime's womb. Before she could scream, Naruto captured her mouth with his and his tongue dominated hers while continuing to pump his seed into her womb.

Shaking lightly, both new lovers separated both in lips and sexes with small groans. "Uha. Naru-kun's seed is so deep inside me. I'll get pregnant for sure." Orihime said in a dream-like voice.

Naruto smiled at the beauty and gently stroked her face. "Don't worry Hime-chan. You'll be giving birth to my child when we're ready. And I'll make sure they are loved as much as I love you." He promised with a light smile and small kiss that showed her how much he loved her.

Orihime teared up a little before nodding. "Thank you, Naru-kun. I think…I'll take a quick nap." Slowly closing her brown eyes, the beauty fell into a blissful slumber about having Naruto's baby.

Kurama giggled at her little sister. "You really gave her a pounding." Gently laying the girl down, she turned to the blonde with steamy eyes. "Now it's my turn. And," The beauty trailed off and got on the floor with her big rear-end shaking for Naruto. "You can let loose with me. I don't have a hymen and, frankly, I like it rough." Naruto launched himself at the lovely redhead, wrapping his arm around her stomach and brought her lovely back to his chest.

Framing her hips, Naruto lined his prick up to her entrance before slamming himself to the hilt, making Kurama cry out in pleasure and pain of having such a big cock spread her so deliciously. "Keep going!" Feeling that he had not moved, Kurama begged her lover.

Grunting manly, he pumped himself strong and hard into the woman, moving her hips to match his own thrusts. Kurama was panting and sweat trailed down her hot body as she was getting ploughed by the hunk. "So good. So good! Naruto-kun is fucking my pussy!" She yelled out with a happy smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto hissed out, his body still attached to Kurama's back. His tongue licked and sucked at her sweaty neck-flesh, giving her a hickey. The blonde smirked as he saw the woman's toes curled in ecstasy. "Your pussy is so fucking hot. It doesn't want to let go of my cock." He informed, feeling the vice-grip her mound had on his thundering tool.

The beauty screamed out as Naruto's hand reached around to fondle her swinging tit. She was going absolutely crazy at his humping sex, rough hands, and kisses to her neck and lips he was now playing with. Tongues swirled and battled against the other with the blonde lover easily dominating the sex-crazed Kurama.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted, his body shaking a little with his balls beginning to churn while he fucked his lover without any restrain or rhythm in his mind. He was only looking to make her his woman. "Your cunt is milking my cock! You're mine, okay. I'll never let another man take you from me." The blonde whispered darkly as his other hand slapped her red ass from all the slaps of skin.

Giving a loud scream, Kurama replied. "Yes! I'm Naruto's woman! Only you can be allowed to fuck me like this! Just, please, cum inside me! I need it!" She begged, looking over her shoulder and puckering her lips.

Swooping down, Naruto rapped her tongue with his, tasting her in the process, before letting himself ejaculate with a loud moan his new lover shared as he body shook in pleasure at finally having her womb filled by her man.

Holding Kurama for a few more seconds, Naruto slowly let his leaking cock out, letting the large amount of jizzz leave her abused ladly-lips. "That was amazing, Kura-chan." He expected the woman to say something but didn't hear anything. "Kura-chan." Naruto looked down to see the beauty face down on the floor, a lewd smile on her face, with a large blush and drool falling to the floor. She was muttering 'so good. Naruto's cock-milk is so good.'

Smiling at his lover, he picked her up and gently laid her next to her little sister before leaving the room to call his mother and tell her he won't be fucking her or Naruko tonight.

After a few rings, he heard his lovely MILF of a mother's voice. "Hello?" "Hey Kaa-chan. It's Naruto."

"Oh. Hello Naru-chan. Where are you? My pussy is so wet and aching for your big hard cock." Kushina purred.

Naruto moaned over the phone. "Sorry, Kushi-chan. But I can't come over tonight. I'm spending the night at Hime and Kura-chan's." He apologized.

"Hm…glad to know that there are two new sister to the harem." The mother giggled in lust. "Can't wait to play with them too." Kushina could feel Naruto's blush and nosebleed from the other line.

"Damn." Naruto grunted harshly. "You're making it really hard to not rush home and punish my dirty Kaa-chan." He growled.

"Heheh. Well, you can do that tomorrow after school. Just spend some time with the girls. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Naru-chan." Kushina told her son.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan. Tell Ko-chan I love her too." With a small smile, he ended the call and made his way back to the room and rolled his way between the beauties who used his chest as a pillow.

Naruto fell asleep with a big smile and blush as he thought of the ways to 'punish' his bombshell of a Kaa-chan.

~Next Day~

Waking up to two beautiful women wasn't bad at all. Naruto and his two new ladies ate a nice breakfast and were now on the road to school. Orihime was holding his left arm with Kurama on his right. Both beauties pressed their breasts into their shared lover with happy smiles on their faces.

"Naru-kun." Orihime's lovely voice called out.

"Yes Hime-chan." He looked at his secretly naughty lover.

"Can we spend lunch together?" She requested with a shy blush.

Naruto found it cute and chuckled. "Of course. Why would I not spend time with you girls?" He asked rhetorically.

"That's good." Kurama spoke with her own smile. "Maybe we can even have some more fun~." She whispered hotly and only loud enough for the two to hear.

The two blushed a little before nodding, both liking the idea of having another steamy threesome at school. "Sound like a plan, Nee-sama." Orihime then let her hand trail to Naruto's slightly erect member. "And Naru-kun seems to like that idea too." She giggled hotly.

Again, this side of Orihime aroused him to no end. "Oh. You're going to get it at lunch, Hime-chan." Naruto promised with a husky grin. "Also, I'm guessing you guys know about the harem I have." The blonde said.

"Yeah. While it is sad we have to share, we'd rather that than not have you at all." Kurama told her lover with a smile. Orihime agreed with her sister with a nod.

~Later~

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the school with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. After saying goodbye to his two new beauties, he had decided to skip first period to just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet the roof provided.

After having so much sex with his lovers, he sometimes needed some time alone and took it whenever he could.

"Why are you here, idiot?" The silence was disturbed by the familiar voice. Smirking a little, Naruto opened his eyes to see Saya Takagi standing over him with her hands on her hips and looking at him with furrowed brows set in a small glare.

"Well hey there Saya-chan. Reason I'm here is because I found class to be boring." Naruto told the beauty with a smirk and half-lidded eyes.

"That doesn't matter. If you keep doing this, you'll fail and repeat the grade." Saya said with a small blush adoring her face when he used the affectionate suffix she would only allow him to use with her.

"Ho, ho. Why are you worried Saya-chan? You know I'm one of the smartest guys here. Besides, your worrying makes it seem like you want to be at my side all the time. Is that the reason you search for me every time I'm not in class?" Naruto teased the girl heavily. The blonde enjoyed the large blush covering Saya's face.

"I-I-Idiot! Why would I be worried about a guy like you!?" She huffed and looked away from the man.

This side of the Takagi made the Uzumaki chuckle. Saya was what was known as a tsundere; a person who hides her caring side by a face of arrogance and anger but showed the caring side when they were around loved ones. Naruto was one of the lucky few to see this side of Saya and it made him happy that she felt so comfortable enough around him to let it show. "So. Why have you honored me by your presence?" The blonde asked.

Saya blushed harder and became a little shy at the question. Yesterday, after heated debate, it was decided that after Orihime and Kurama, it would be Saya's turn then Erza's the next day along with Tayuya later in the day. 'Come…come on! You can do this!' Yelling at herself, she turned to her crush. "I wanted to talk to you about something important." She said, making Naruto sit up and look at the girl.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned about what it was. Saya blushed at seeing him so worried about her.

"No. Nothing's wrong, per say." She said. "It's just…I wanted to ask how you feel about me." Saya finally got out.

"I think you're amazing." Naruto answered without hesitation after he was a little thrown back from the sudden question. "You're someone who I cherish as a friend and someone who I can talk to whenever I need it. Despite you being rich, you're not stuck up and look down at me like a bug." He said with honesty. "So, how do you feel about me?" It was Naruto's turn to ask the blushing Saya.

Looking at him with shimmering eyes, she spoke. "I…I love you. I love who you are. I love your smile and carefree personality that can make all my worries go away. I love your strength. But, most of all, I love your kindness and fact you look at me for me." The beauty was unprepared for the blonde to abruptly stand and smash his lips against hers.

'M-M-My first kiss!' Saya thought with wide eyes before accepting the kiss with a moan and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the heating up kiss. She was quickly falling in love with the taste of Naruto's lips. A little taste of ramen but she loved it all the same ass it was him.

The blonde was kind of shocked at the rather bold move of Saya bringing him close to her and fighting back with all she had. He got over it and quickly pushed her tongue back and tasted her. He liked the taste of her mouth and wondered what her pussy juice tasted like. 'For later.' Pushing them to the side, Naruto just continued to kiss the pinkette while slowly rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Needing air, the two stared lovingly into the others eyes. "Make love to me, Naruto-kun." She pleaded.

Giving her a soft smile, he pecked her lips. "Alright." Taking off his jacket, he placed it down so Saya could lay on it. Smiling at the gesture, she laid down with her lover now over her. Naruto's hands hovered over her breasts, waiting to touch them. Nodding to him, the blonde let his hands sink into Saya's clothes melons, making the beauty moan at the touch that set her body on fire, and he wasn't even directly touching her. "Can I?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai." Saya gently nodded. Smiling, he slowly unbuttoned her top and let her still covered tits become revealed. "Wow. Didn't expect you to have such naughty underwear, Saya-chan." Naruto teased with a blush at the rather frilly and erotic pink bra, which he found funny since it matched her hair and face.

"D-Don't stare like that, idiot!" Saya's sweet voice knocked him out of his admiration of her beauty.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why wouldn't I look as such a beauty?" She blushed but smiled a little at that. Reaching his hand around the back, finding the clip, he asked. "Can I?" He wanted to make sure.

"H-Hai." Unclipping the bra, he placed a few feet away and his mouth watered as his eyes feasted upon her F-cup. Her skin was milky white with her areola being a light pink that was currently erect, showing her arousal. "They're…beautiful, Saya-chan." He couldn't take his eyes off her heaving chest.

Blushing, inwardly giddy that Naruto liked her chest, she hesitantly pushed them towards him. "They…They're all yours, Naruto-kun. The blonde didn't hesitate to latch onto the her nipple while his other hand cupping her other breast.

"AH!" Saya moaned at the new feeling welling up inside her. She had masturbated before but having Naruto above her, sucking her breasts and playing with them was so much better than she ever imagined. The beauty bit into her finger to try and hold in her voice but it couldn't be done as her sweet moans escaped through her digit.

"I like your moans, Saya-chan~." He teased, his voice muffled by her flesh. She moaned in embarrassment but Naruto continued to play with his pinkette, warming her up for what was to come.

Saya's fist curled at her side as her body shook in pleasure of his ministrations. Her left leg rose a little with her toes curling from the increasing pressure that was rising deep inside her core. Wanting more, Saya's arms wrapped around Naruto's head, pushing him deeper into her cleavage. Her breasts were on either side of his head with the blonde's tongue now coating the sweet flesh in saliva. Raising both hands, he cupped both melons and firmly, but gently, massaged them.

Sweat dripped down her head as she was captured in an endless assault of pleasure. "N-Naruto-kun!" His blue eyes locked onto her orange. "It…It's not fair that you're not naked too." She whined, wanting to see her loves body.

"How cute. Saya-chan wants to see me too." Naruto teased before leaving her breasts. "Alright. Who am I to say no to my lovely Saya-chan?" He asked rhetorically before unbuttoning his shirt and flung it to the side with her bra.

Saya's whole body shivered and her blushed increased ten-folds as she looked at his strong form. Getting on her knees and with shaking hands, she touched his skin and felt her maidenhood dampen. Her hands absentmindedly roamed all over him, getting familiar with it, before being bold and stuck out her tongue and licked his skin.

Naruto brushed some strands of her pink hair, letting her continue as it was only fair. He liked her soft and supple lips kiss his body with her smooth tongue licking what she kissed. "That feels really good, Saya-chan." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her slim waist with his hands soon cupping her bottom, making the woman jump a little but didn't stop her licks.

"Iya!" She gasped when Naruto slapped her ass. "That…That hurt you jerk!" She yelled at him with an angry pout that was wipped clean by Naruto smashing his lips into her.

Seeing his Saya-chan make such a cute face caused the blonde to kiss her as hard as he could, making her form shake in his grasp. Saya seemed too dazed after leaving the steamy kiss that caused her mind to reboot when Naruto asked. "Can I see your ass now? I really want to look at you all. I'll show you all of me too." He whispered.

"A…Alright." Saya whispered back before leaving his embrace when he stood. She took his hand and he lifted her up. Blushing, she turned around shyly before unclipping her skirt and letting it drop with her panties soon fell down in a wet slapping sound.

Smiling, Naruto let his pants fall with his own underwear. His erection stood full mast, aching for Saya's virgin pussy. "You can turn around, Saya-chan." He watched her slowly turn around with her eyes widening when her orange orbs locked onto his prick.

"I-Is a man's thing supposed to be that big?" She couldn't help but ask aloud but blushing at hearing him chuckle.

"No. Not most men. I'm just special." He told her before walking a little closer and wrapped her in his arms again. "Can I touch it?" The blonde asked, his member lightly pushing against her entrance.

"W-W-Well…" She sputtered a little before turning her head. "Go-Go ahead, but please, be gentle." She begged. "I will." Promising, Naruto gently pushed her back to the ground where he laid his jacket and kissed his way down her smooth skin, tickling her stomach, before finally reaching his prize.

"Mh. You smell so good, my love. And such a pretty pussy ." He complemented his lover with a gentle kiss to her entrance, making her gasp in pleasure. Shocks of pleasure flowed through her body from the single kiss the blonde introduced to her lower region.

Naruto let his hands massage and grope her thighs, easing her up, before letting his lips suck her entrance with one of his hands stretching one of her lips. Her lower and upper lips quivered at his touch.

"Oh God! Naruto-kun!" Saya screamed, wrapping her legs around his head to bring her deeper into her mound. "AHH!" Another scream ripped through the air as the woman loved the way Naruto's tongue explored her inner walls. Her squirming body and lovely voice only excited the blonde.

Grabbing her hips in a firmer grasp, Naruto dug his tongue all the way to the back of her womb, and let some air out of his nose, hitting Saya's sensitive clit. 'Hm…She tastes so fucking good!' Naruto thought with a deep blush. He could feel his tool begging to be touched but held it off for pleasing Saya. His thumb soon joining in and gently played with her bud.

"Oh my God! Naruto-kun! Keep going! You're going to make me…Cum!" Saya screamed after hesitating saying the last word.

"Good." Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears. "Cum for me Saya-chan. Let me see what pretty face you make while cumming." The blonde then mouthed her pussy like a wild dog on a hot summer day. He let his tongue explore up, down, left, and right. The beauties delicious fluids were just so addicting that he couldn't wait to taste it. The moment he lightly flicked her clit was the last straw for Saya.

Holding his head as close as possible, she screamed out her orgasm. "AHHHHHH!" wave after wave of feminine juices squirted down into Naruto's stomach. The blonde gathered all the juices he could with some dripped down his face but he continued to happily lap up her fountain.

A few seconds later, Saya's legs untangled themselves around Naruto's head with the sweating girl hugging and puffing from the strongest orgasm of her entire life. 'I…never though…it would be…so good.' She thought to herself with lidded eyes and bright blush.

Naruto was a little surprised to see Saya get up on her knees and look at him with such hot eyes it almost made his twitching tool explode. The blonde hissed in pleasure when her slender fingers wrapped themselves around his standing dick. "Let…me do you too." The beauty begged.

"Go ahead." Letting himself sit on the ground, he smiled as Saya looked at his giant cock with some hesitation but her fingers slowly traced up and down the veiny flesh. She smiled as her lover started to moan, making her worries if she wasn't pleasing him disappear.

Her hand-job was getting better and better the more she stroked him off. Just feeling his man-meat in her fingers were causing more juices to come out of her. 'Hm. He, He's leaking.' Saya thought as she saw the pre-cum coming from Naruto's head.

Taking her hand off his prick, she stopped him from speaking by softly licking the pre-cum soaked head. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she craned her neck up a little to lick the top of the head before titlting her head so she could lick his hot shaft.

"Oh, yeah. That's good, Saya-chan. Keep it up. You're gonna' make me cum." Naruto praised the girl while lightly stroking her lovely hair.

Smiling, she decided to make him cum by sinking her head down his cock. When she reached the 8th ince, she stopped but that didn't stop her from slobbering the head with saliva. Her other hand reached for his balls to gently play with them while slowly bobbing her head up and down his dick. Saya could hear her lovers breathing increase the more cock she took in with each passing minute.

Preparing herself, Saya pulled his cock until it was almost out of her mouth before plunging all the way to the hilt. Suppressing her gag-reflux, she had some tears in her eyes but was proud to get it all down her throat after five minutes of blowing.

"Fuck! Saya-chan! I'm gonna' blow!" Naruto yelled out, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Let it out." Taking her lips off his member, she spoke in the most seductive voice he had heard and would never expect it to come from Saya. Her hand was getting wet from the salvia but it helped bring him closer to his climax. "Just let it all out inside my throat. I want to taste it all." Thrusting her head back down his cock, her eyes widened a little when Naruto grabbed her ponytails and brought her head up his cock before jamming her head down, hard.

"Holy fuck! I never knew you were such a cock-sucking slut! I might just have to make you give me head every day." The blonde said, loving Saya's blow-job.

Saya moaned in happiness to have her lover complement her like this. The vibrations of her humming throat the thing that made him blow. "OHHH!" With a small roar, his erection flexed in her mouth before exploding.

Spurt after spurt of jizz flowed down straight into Saya's mouth. She was able to gulp down most of it but her cheeks were getting full. His hot semen leaked down to her bosom and Naruto tried to pull away but couldn't as his sexy pinkette held him by his hips and drank all of his essence.

'He tasts so good~! I want more!' The cum drunk Saya moaned outward and inward. Taking the last of his juices into her mouth, she slurped what got on her lips before looking at Naruto with steamy eyes. "I want your cock inside me now. I don't care about you having a harem. I just want you forever." She begged, spreading her legs invitingly.

Naruto was looking at the woman with shaking eyes before kneeling down to her womanhood with his dick now gently rubbing on her mound. Giving her a tender kiss, she let just the head pierce her lower lips. "I'm sorry for this Saya-chan. I'll have to go in fast to lessen the pain. Scream or do anything you need to do to ease the pain; the only pain I'll ever give you." The man told his lover with soft eyes.

Loving emotion filled eyes stared into Naruto's before nodding while wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his skin and took in his manly scent that made her loins stir in need.

With a hard grunt and softly kissing her neck, he jammed nine of his twelve inched dick into her now woman pussy. Saya let out a muffled scream with tears streaming down her lovely face. Naruto quickly stopped her screams and tears by kissing them away before settling on her lips. "N-N-Naruto…-kun." Her voice was weak and teary, looking at her lover after leaving the kiss.

"Don't worry, Saya-chan. I won't move until you're ready." Naruto whispered softly as he let his lips gently kiss her neck and face, easing the pain away with pleasure. They stayed still for some couple minutes before the beauty below him began to slowly buck her hips up.

"You…You can move…now." Nodding once more, he sawed himself out before gently slammed himself back into her caverns. Her tits called out to him as they slowly rocked with his thrusting hips. Taking one in his lips, Saya whimpered before bringing him closer to her chest. "Yes. I-I'm starting…to feel good." She said, slowly getting used to her lover inside of her, spreading her cunt for only him. "K-Keep…sucking." She ordered softly. Her orange eyes closed in bliss from the combination of his slow yet strong thrusts, his hands roaming her tight body, and his lips and tongue sucking her sensitive tits.

Continuing to suck on Saya's tasty breasts was an order Naruto would follow easily. "You're so beautiful, Saya-chan. I love the way your body is accepting me so willingly." Naruto's voice muffled between the pillows.

Saya blushed. Her innards seemed like they had a mind of their own and continued to suck and constrict around Naruto's invading tool that was rearranging her cunt. "M-M-More~!" After a few more powerful thrusts and gentle kisses, Saya begged. "I need more of Naruto-kun's big cock inside my tiny woman pussy!"

Letting out a pleased grunt, he picked up his speed, making her moan as Naruto slammed into her at a much faster pace that made her mind foggy. She barely felt Naruto's strong hands hold her slim waist to help bounce her along his shaft when he fucked his member back inside.

Leaving her heavenly cleavage, Naruto planted his lips on hers and their lips passionately met in the middle. Saya's arms wrapped around his head, running her fingers through his sweaty locks, as she used what knowledge she knew to please her man by squeezing her lower muscles around his tool.

She was rewarded by a pleasure filled moan from her lover. Opening her eyes, orange and blue met with love shining in both orbs. His hands left her hips and soon palmed her jiggling chest-mounds.

The blonde was losing his control over his thrusts against Saya's delicious twat and the pinkette couldn't hold herself back much longer from cumming hard on the blonde hunk. "N-N-Naruto-kun…I-I'm so close!" She told him.

"M-M-Me too! Le-Let's cum together! I want to make you mine!" Naruto yelled, showing his possessive side of his women.

Saya found this very hot, just like the others. "Yes! Cum inside me, my love! I want to be filled by your seed! I'm yours and yours alone!" She beseeched.

Growling huskily, Naruto and Saya's lips met in the middle for the rest of the fuck. Neither said any more words as they just let their bodies go autopilot to make the other reach their peak. His hands rested on her hips before bringing them back down as hard as he could while thrusting in, before letting his spasmeing cock spray his semen deep into her core, past her cervix. Saya made a sound like that of a banshee would make but it was quieted down by the kissing Uzumaki.

The insides of Saya were becoming too fill so their mixed release poured out of their connection. Ending the kiss, Naruto rolled off of Saya who quickly brought herself close to him, her head resting on his chest, his heart beat comforting her. "That…was…wonderful." She whispered happily while rubbing her hand over his chest.

Naruto let a chuckle rumble through his chest as he held his new lover close. His hand gently rubbing the small of her back to make her relaxed. "It sure was. I'm also happy to know you want to be in this harem I have. I couldn't possibly live without you or any of the other girls I love." The blonde said with a small smile and blush.

"I'm glad." Saya said, snuggling into his chest.

"Still…who would have guessed my Saya-chan was such a dirty girl? Saying such dirty things from your lover. You dirty girl~." Naruto laughed loudly when he saw Saya glare at him but it wasn't intimidating at all because of the full-blown blush she sported.

~Later~

After making love to Saya, the two spent some time together just talking before reluctantly going to the next class. Naruto had class with the Inoue twins who were giving him sly looks that made him very horny. When it hit lunch, the three kept their promise of a threesome and Naruto destroyed Orihime and Kurama's pussies in a nearby closet no one used.

He was now walking home with a big smile on his face. After fucking his three new lovers, he was really in the mood for his first lover and beloved older sister who he had neglected for a few days. Naruto had gotten a text from Kushina to meet her at home, so, when school got out, he couldn't get home fast enough.

"I'm home! Kaa-chan, Ko-chan!?" Naruto opened the door and called out to his lovers. He got nothing back. Raising his eyebrow, he looked around. "Weird. She said to come home instantly." He mused before going into the kitchen and seeing a note on the fridge. Plucking it, the note read, 'Come up to my room when you're ready. Your surprise is there. Love, your sexy Kaa-chan.' Naruto chuckled at his mother's note before smirking.

Making his way to the room, he couldn't help but wonder what his mother and sister had in mind for him. Many dirty images of the two ran through his mind and it only made him harder. As he reached the door, he heard light moans and a buzzing. "Huh?" The blonde made a confused noise before opening the slightly cracked door. He could have sworn his eyes almost shot out of his head at what he saw.

On the bed were his busty lovers wearing sexy maid uniforms without shirts, showing their plump chests. They wore the thigh-high leggings, bicep-length gloves, short black skirts hiked up to show the vibrators buzzing in their asses. The two were also sloppily kissing, making rather lewd noises and rubbing each other's chest.

Ending the kiss, needing air, the two looked to see that their lover was standing there with a perverted smile and blush. "Hello, Sochi-sama~." Kushina was the first to speak, her sensual voice making him want to shove his cock down her dirty mouth. "We're been waiting for you~." She moaned out, blushing hard at the vibrators and Naruko fondling her boobs.

"Hehe~." Naruko giggled as she saw her brother's face. "I think we shocked him too much, Kaa-chan." The beauty told her mother who rolled off her.

Kushina giggled at her son's expression. "I think you're right, Naruko-chan." She then slowly got up with her daughter following. "What do you think we should do?" She asked with fake curiosity.

"Hm…" Naruko fake thought by putting her finger under her thumb. "Maybe a kiss will wake him up."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kushina said as the two finally got to their lover, pressing their voluptuous bodies against his own. Gently, they placed their soft hands overtop his clothes manhood. "See. He must like it with because he's got such a hard on." She noted with a cat-like smirk.

Naruko went first and captured her brother's lips in a steamy kiss and licked his lips, begging for entrance. Naruto unconsciously opened his mouth and he could taste Kushina on her tongue. 'They ate each other out!' He realized with his pants getting tighter.

"My turn." Kushina said and joined in the kiss, making it a threeway, as his tongue stuck out and they fought in the air. Both beauties moaned when Naruto's hands suddenly grabbed their hips and brought them deeper into his chest while kissing them back.

Turning his attention to Naruko, making Kushina pout, before moaning as he let his fingers dig into her mouth. Kushina quickly went to slobbering over his fingers sensually, making the blonde growl in the heated lip battle with his sister.

Breaking their kiss, saliva dripping down to Naruko's supple breasts, Naruto targeted his busty mother with his tongue and thrusted his fingers in his lovely sister's mouth. Like Kushina, she lewdly sucked on his fingers like she does his cock.

Naruto noted that Kushina was a much more aggressive lover, fighting back for dominance, but she lost out as he slapped her taught ass, making her stop. Her stop was what caused him to dominate her lips and explore every inch of her mouth.

Minutes of lewd kissing and licking, the two ended their kissing with saliva coming down their lips. Naruto took his slick fingers out of Naruko, making her whimper a little. Looking between his mother and sister, he smirked darkly at their cock-starved expressions before parting their panties and thrusted his index and middle fingers of both hands into them, making them squirm against his broad chest.

"Oh, God! Naru-chan! Keep thrusting out pussies! It feels sooo good! We've been waiting for you to return so we had to play with each other!" Kushina told her manly son while blushing hard at the rough treatment.

"Naru-kun~! Kaa-chan can't possibly please me like you do! Fuck me first! I've needed your hot, hard, cock inside me all day long!" Naruko begged her little brother with emotional eyes.

"I was planning on you first!" With a hard grunt, he tackled Naruko to the bed and ravaged her mouth like a wild animal.

"Ohh~!" Naruko moaned into the kiss while pressing her chest into Naruto's groping hand.

"Damn!" Naruto muffled between the kiss as he felt up his sister's large, soft, and firm melons. "Almost forgot how great these tits are." His other hand grabbed her other flesh and tweaked her hard nipple while palming her other teat in his rough hand.

"Iya!" Naruko moaned loudly, leaving the kiss, when her brother instered his fingers back into her tight cunt. She buried her head in the crock of his neck and shook. "N-N-Naru-sama~!" She screamed as her love juice stained his fingers, making it easier to please her. Her eyes widened when she felt her brother grab onto the vibrator in her ass and jam it in and out of her at the same speed he was fingering her. "Yes!" Her tongue rolled out of her lips.

Naruto smirked into his sister's hair as she became putty in the palm of his hands. His blue eyes glanced over to see his bombshell of a mother finger-fucking herself on the incest scene. "That's good, Ko-chan. Keep moaning for your master. I'll give you what you want the most after this slutty pussy covers my hand in your dirty juice." He whispered into her ear.

His hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine as she could feel herself coming closer to climaxing with each thrust and sensual lick to her ear. "AHH! Cumming!" She screamed with a lewd expression. Her tongue falling from her mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and drool dripping down her face as she shook against her little brother's body.

Her climax soon ended after a few more shakes and the beauty panted heavily, sweat dripping down her body, as she tried to get her breath back. It wasn't to be as her blonde lover had decided to strike while the iron was hot. "W-Wait!' She said as she felt his cock-head push against her lower lips. "I'm still sensitive-AHH!" Her protest fell on deaf ears as Naruto was too aroused to possibly stop himself from fucking his sister.

"So good! So good!" Naruto whispered hotly as he looked at his big sister enjoying his cock. "Your cunt is so tight around my cock." He said, sweat was coming from his blonde locks.

"I-I-I know~! I can-can feel you inside me! And it's amazing!" Naruko sang out as she stared deep into Naruto's lustful blue orbs threatening to pierce her soul. The look only prolonged her orgasm that began the moment he thrusted himself inside.

"Uha!" The blonde moaned as he felt the familiar soft body of Kushina press itself against his back. He glanced over to see his first lover looking at the connection of brother and sister with wide eyes. "Wow! I'll never stop amazing me how Naruko-chan can take such a big cock." Kushina praised her daughter.

"It's…because she's a whore…like her Kaa-chan." Naruto said between grunts and pants while thrusting his prick in and out of Naruko's tightening cunt.

"Well, let me show you how big a whore I am." Kushian said with a saucy smirk before letting her left hand go around and rub the sensitive clit of Naruko, making her scream as she squirted all over her fingers and his tool. "Wow! You came so quickly!" Feeling hot, Kushina captured her lover's lips in a steamy kiss while rubbing herself on his strong back, enjoying the feeling of her son's strong body fucking her little girl.

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of Naruko's moaning, heavy breaths and screams of pleasure, Naruto's crotch slapping against Naruko's red ass with the lewd slurping sounds of her walls eating his cock, the mother and son's sloppy kissing, and the bed rocking from the harsh pounding.

Nauko could feel her insides heat up with each second her baby brother fucked her tightening walls. "Naru-sama! I'm close! I'm going to cum on my Masters cock!" She warned her lover, looking at Naruto who's eyes now switched to her, still locking lips with Kushina and his fingers deep into her moist hole. Sweat was dripping down her golden locks which now hung lose with her pigtails becoming loose from her constant rubbing on the sheets.

Kushina let her son's lips go and spoke huskily in his ear. "Do it, Naru-chan-sama. I can feel it." She said, her hands going to his churning sack. "I can feel all this baby-milk begging to be spilled inside your dirty sister. Go ahead. Spray her with your seed and fuck me next. I need your hot cock." She begged, her sweaty body never stopping its grinding.

"O-Okay." Whispering to his mother, he gave her one more kiss before launching himself back to Naruko, grabbing her chest, and kissed her while his cock thundered in and out of her walls at a faster pace. The pace made her squeal in his mouth.

Naruko's hands went to Naruto's head, holding her close to her lips while massaging his hammer-like cock with her cunt walls. "N-N-No~! I'm cumming~~!" She sang out, leaving the kiss, as his cock pierced her cervix and hit all the G-spot's she had inside.

Feeling his loving sister cumming on his shaft, the heat, her liquid, and his mother kissing and rubbing his body, caused him to shoot out his own load. "Me too! Take it all!" Roaring out, the blonde sprayed his dirty sister's insides in his baby-seed.

Kushina watched her baby boy fill her daughter with him cum. Just seeing his jizz come out of Naruko's cunt made her pout. "Don't waste it all!" With that said, she moved past her lover and drank up all the cum that poured out. She really loved the taste of Naruto's cock-milk combined with another one of his lover's own juices. The mother also knew it got him ready to continue and fuck her after slurping the mixture.

"Uga! That's right Kaa-chan, eat my pussy that's filled with Naru's cock-milk~." Naruko moaned happily as she felt Kushina's tongue dig and scoop out a good amount of his seed.

Seeing his whore mother wanting his jizz, and the dirty words of his sister, he let his still spurting cock out of his sister before jamming it down her throat, giving her what she desperately wanted. Naruto, with his hips still on Naruko, pulled her up and kissed her fiercely, making her moan and shake a little at the domination he showed.

Kushina smirked around his coming prick as she watched Naruto and Naruko swap spit. She always found it hot to watch them, or any of them, make-out with her son. Leaving the kiss, Naruto smirked at his sister before looking at Kushina gulping down the last of his milk. She released his member with a loud pop.

"Thanks for the meal, Soich-sama." She thanked with a sly smirk. "Though, I want it here now." Getting out from her laying position, she got on all fours to show Naruto her gushing cunt she spread.

He didn't need any other invitation to fuck the bimbo. Grabbing her fat ass, giving it a harsh smack that he loved to do as it made her squeal like a bitch in heat, he jammed his cock all the way to her womb. He abandoned rhythm and just screwed her like he knew she liked; hard and without restraint.

The busty redhead screamed as she came around her son's never ending slamming hips. "YES! That's what I'm talking about! Your cock is so huge! I can't believe it!" She screamed, her head falling into her pillow that did nothing to muffle her voice.

"Neeither can I!" Naruto groaned out as she slapped the delicious dough that was Kushina's plump rear. "This pussy just stays tight no matter how many times I pound it!" He marveled at her vice-griped cunt that never loosened after having two children and his constant fucking.

"My cunt will always be tight for you, Master!" Kushina answered, looking back with a large blush and lewd smile. "My purpose for life is to please you and only you! Hmp!" She moaned loudly as her son leaned down, making his dick hit her at a new angle, and kissed her. The gorgeous MILF loved the new position and she made it known by bucking her hips against him.

Pouting as she was left unnoticed, Naruko decided to just finger herself to the scene before her, pretending she was back under her hunk of a brother.

One hand reached around to massage and grope her hanging fruits, making her moan louder in the kiss. "Oh God!" Leaving the kiss, she screamed out the Lord's name as she felt the added pleasure of having her sensitive tits being played with once more. "It's so good! I can't stop cuming!" She told her lover who didn't need to be told as he felt the sloshing of her female juices stain his tool and lap.

"I can tell." Naruto whispered, his voice husky while sensually licking her ear. "Your cunt juice is just the perfect lube to fuck this MILF cunt as hard as I can. And you're going to take it like the good bitch you are." The blonde spanked her ass until it was red while bucking his hips in and out of her tight walls.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me as hard as you can, my big dicked lover! Spread my tight little pussy more!" She begged, sweat dripping down her body as she shrieked once more while covering him in her liquid, making it easier to go as fast as he can without causing her pain, even though the redhead loved the pain.

Taking her advice, he dragged the woman's hips back on his cock whenever he thrusted back, making her giant tits drag pleasurably across the sheets. Her fingers clawed the sheets as she basked in the heat of having her son fuck her so good and hard. 'He's so fucking good~! I don't think my mind can take much more~~!' Kushina thought deliriously as her vision was staring to blur and spots appeared at the corner of her eyes. The spots only grew when she felt Naruto grab her own vibrator and push it in and out of her ass.

"Damn! When I fuck your ass with this, you get a lot tighter!" Naruto moaned out with haggard breaths as he could feel himself about to blow inside his mother's tight hole. "I'm getting close! Get ready for your reward for being such a good mommy-slut." The blonde smirked huskily.

Kushina shook her head in utopia-like pleasure as the feeling of having her front walls pounded by his cock while her anal muscles were played with by the toy that was rocking her body with greater heat. "Yes! I'm a good mommy-slut! Reward this bitch with your Godly cock-milk!" She begged with a needy expression directed at her lover.

Using her tits as leverage, he brought her flush to his chest and rammed his pulsing prick in and out of her pussy. The new angle pushed the vibrator in a weird way that caused Kushina's sweaty red locks to fling back as her head thrashed about. "Oh, I will, my Kushi-Kaa-chan!" He promised with a husky whisper and sensual lick to her cheek.

Naruko was losing herself in the heat of watching her mother and brother going at it like wild animals in heat. It was so erotic and unfair that she wasn't involved in it. With a pout, she crawled her way to Naruto and squashed her tits against his back, making him moan and break the kiss with his sexy mother. "I want love too~!" Moaning piteously, Naruko slammed her lips into Naruto's.

While a little surprised at the sudden forcefulness of his blonde-haired whore, he let it go as he knew he neglected her for a while. With that in mind, he reached around to her perfect bottom and sunk the toy still buzzing around in her butt deeper inside while he let his other hand leave Kushina's hips to fondle Naruko's creamy tits.

In a haze, Naruko reached her shaky hands to his balls and gently fondle them, furthering his build up for his orgasm. "Oh, Naru-sama~." The beauty moaned between the kisses. "Just spray all that jizz stored in these massive balls and fuck me more. I need this monster inside my dirty Nee-chan ass." She begged, her steamy blue eyes piercing into his soul.

The intense stare was the thing that broke his restraint. Leaving the kiss, he bit into Kushian's neck. The sudden pain and pleasure set off an explosion of ecstasy that Kushina had felt many times when she was getting fucked by her son. "SOICHI-SAMA~~~!" She screamed to the heavens as she came all over his rampaging cock.

"KUSHI-HIME!" With his own roar, he let his dick pierce right through her womb and let everything out. He was sure to paint her insides white and he continued to do so by thrusting in and out with his shooting prick.

Shaking heavily, Kushina wrapped her arms around his sweaty locks to bring him to her lips for a lust-crazed kiss while sensually grinding her hips on and off his cumming cock, squeezing him for everything he had. "Oh, baby. My baby boy is filling my cunt up with so much of his sperm. I love it. I love you, my Naru-chan." Kushina whispered, her voice becoming weak as her eyes soon closed as her cunt overflowed with jizz that soon stained the bed-sheets.

Leaving the kiss with saliva connecting them, Naruto smiled at his sexy mother who passed out. She would usually last long for him, making him tire as she was the only one to keep up with his stamina. "That's a good Kaa-chan. I love you too. We'll continue this after I fuck your naughty daughter." He softly kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"…Hai…" Kushina's body shuttered in after shock of her powerful orgasm. "I'll…be waiting." She winked at her lover/son. "Iya!" She gave out a weak yelp as Naruto smacked her plump ass, making her gush out a little more of their cum.

"It's your turn, Ko-chan." Before her mind could think of what happened, she found herself pushed down on the floor with her hands tied around together by the gloves he had ripped off and used as a rope, her tits were pressed against the wooden floor, making her shake at the cold sensation on her hot skin. "And I think it's time this perfect ass of yours gets fucked." He whispered huskily.

"Oh~, yes. Punish me Master Naru~!" She wiggled her butt which was now free of the toy, to entice him. "Make sure this ass only knows how to get fucked by your massive cock~!" She begged with a large blush and lewd smile.

A harsh slap was given, making her scream. Her voice was silenced as Naruto had crammed her mouth with her dirtied pussy that was near them. "Shut the fuck up!" Hissed the blonde, now hovering over his sister's ear. She could feel his powerful rod rubbing against her bum and it made her core quiver.

Positioning his member against her backdoor, he slowly inserted his head inside Naruko's ass. The beauty squeaked through her panties and grounded her teeth around the fabric as she felt her asshole begin stretched out by the massive meat slowly pushing in and out of her slowly.

Naruko's blue orbs started to tear up as she felt his cock finally reached the end of her hole. Her body shook as she squirted all over the floor. Her screams muffled through her underwear but it made Naruto smirk at the fact she had came by just sticking his cock inside her bottom.

"My, what a slut you are." Naruto teased while softly rubbing her red rear-cheeks. "Already covering me and the floor in your dirty Nee-chan juice. I'll need to punish you harder." The little brother smirked while groaning when Naruko slowly bucked her hips against his stationed tool.

'Oh God! I don't know how it fit, but I don't care! It's so fucking good!' Naruko thought to herself with her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt the amazing feeling of having her ass spread so deliciously by her lover.

Grabbing her tight buns, he slowly exited, before slamming back in as hard as he could, not caring for the shaking mess that was his sister. All he cared about was fucking his slut of a sister. "I don't care if you're hurting. This is just me fucking what belongs to me and me alone." Naruto growled in Naruko's ear. His hand roughly slapped her red bottom, making her ass muscles tighten around his thundering prick.

Naruto's chest grumbled as he fucked Naruko like a beast, never stopping his harsh spanks and his other hand that was now playing with her clit, making her juices squirt all over his fingers. Wanting to see those delicious tits again, he flipped his shaking sister around, making her scream as the feeling of roatiting around his cock was amazing, before the male licked his lips and sucked on her chest hungrily.

Tears of pleasure and pain rolled down her beautiful face as she gagged around her underwear and her legs shook in the air as she was pleased by her lover/master.

Wanting to hear that lovely voice again, Naruto decided to pull the cloth out and was rewarded by a scream. "Naru-sama! Your cock! Your cock is so deep inside your Nee-chan's slutty ass! I don't think my mind can take much more! Let all your cum out! Your cum-dumb sister wants your jizz filling up my asshole!" Naruko begged, puckering her lips for him to claim.

"That's a good girl, Nee-chan." Naruto whispered, petting her long sweaty blonde locks. "I'm gonna' give all the cum you love so much very soon." His voice was getting rougher and rougher as he felt his cock twitch and balls tingle as he thrusted himself deep inside her backdoor at a hard pace that made the floor creak.

"Thank you, Master~!" Naruko cried out in happiness. Her legs wrapped around his hips, making him go deeper and keeping him closer to her sweaty body.

Wet sloshing sounds echoed the room as their love juice slapping against their soaked skin. "D…Damn!" Yelling out, he grabbed his sister's pig-tails and brought her to his mouth and shoved his tongue into her mouth while releasing his seed deep into her buns.

Naruko's eyes widened all the way as she felt her lover squirt his cum inside her while her blue orbs rolled to the back of her head, only showing the whites. 'I love my Naru-sama's seed~!' That was the last thing she remembered before passing out into her strong little brother's arms.

 **END**

 **I'm finally done! Whew! I think this is the longest chapter for the story so far. I wanted to add two more ladies, but I decided to save them for the next one. Hint, there are both two lovely redheads.**

 **Thanks for waiting for this chapter and thanks for reading this and my other stories. The next update will be my Fairy Tail fic.**

 **P.S. Sorry if the last scene with Naruko was a little short. I'll give her a longer scene later on, maybe the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Storm Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait once more, and I know some might not like the long wait, but, I like writing long chapters and I won't change because some people might not like the wait. The longer the wait, the greater the reward. So, enjoy the reward for your patience.**

 **Warning: Incest, anal, blow/tit-job, BDSM, threesome, MILF & lactation.**

 **I own nothing of Naruto or any other franchises of the girls I use. This is just a story made from my crazed, perverted, mind for people to enjoy.**

 **Naruko, Orihime, Kurama, Sayaka, Erza, Tayuya, Kin & Kushina.**

Kushina had gotten up early and smirked when she saw her son and daughter connected by the hip and ass. Brushing some of their blonde hair back, she gave them a small kiss on the foreheads before gently getting out of bed to prepare some breakfast for the tired lovers.

Smiling, she put on an apron with nothing else and got to cooking after entering the kitchen. As she cooked, she heard the familiar squeaking of bed springs and moans from upstairs. "How naughty, Naru-chan, Ko-chan." The busty mother giggled as she continued to cook for their rutting children who would need the energy.

She also began to think about the girl's that her son would have today. "Erza-chan, Tayuya-chan, Kin-chan, Kagura-chan, and Ino-chan are in for a nice time." Kushina giggled to herself as she thought about how the girls would handle her beloved Naru-chan.

The moment the two blondes woke up they went back at it. With his cock still deep in her ass, he had her front pinned to the bed, his hand around her neck, while pounding her perfect bottom. "Oh, yeah. This ass is perfect for fucking. Can't believe I didn't take it until last night." Naruto groaned and huffed as he rocked his hips in and out of Naruko at his usual ferociously fast pace that would break a normal person's pelvis.

"O-Only for you, Naru-kun! My butt has craved your cock for so long now!" Naruko announced as she had been horny for her baby brother to fuck her ass ever since Izumi and Kushina told her how good it felt. Now, after having him in her ass, it was quickly becoming one of her favorite sensations, other than having him fucking her tight young twat.

"I can tell!" Naruto growled like an animal as he pumped his prick in and out of his sister's bottom which was so much tighter than her pussy it felt like she was crushing his cock. "It doesn't seem to want to let me go!" The blonde huffed as he let his hands grab the large jugs that were his sister's tits.

Naruko moaned as his rough hands grabbed her in such a firm hold. "That's amazing, Naru! Right there! Fuck me just like that while you paw my bouncing tits! It feels so good having you do this to me!" The college student screamed out as her nails dug into the sheets as she tried to rut her hips against her brother's but could barely do it and let him do his thing and dominate her. Happy tears ran down her lovely face as she was connected to her brother, the person she loved more than anyone else in the world, once more.

"Iya!" Naruko squealed in shock and pleasure when Naruto flipped her around and stuck his head between her bouncing bosom. Her shock turned to arousal and pleasure as she felt his tongue lick and nip at her sweaty young skin.

"Fuck!" Groaning, the younger blonde flung his head between her tits and motorboated them, making the beauty giggled while letting out a happy moan. "I can eat these all day." Naruto said as he licked and bit at her tasty flesh. Biting his ladies was something he loved to do as, for him, it marked them as his own. No other man would ever touch them and live another day if he had anything to say about it.

"Please do!" The beautiful busty sister begged as she finally got her shaking arms under her control and held his head between her bosom as she let him take her the way he wanted while squeezing her anal muscles around him. "Keep eating me! You know my body was made for you and you alone! I can only be of service to my giant cocked brother!" Naruko said with a slutty smile and blushing cheeks. She was being so dirty and she loved it! Having sex with her brother who was also fucking so many women was such a turn on that she couldn't stop cumming at the thought of last night and what she had heard from her friend, Mikoto, Satsuki, and mother.

"Don't worry your slutty little head. I'll keep eating you until I have my fill." The youngest Uzumaki promised his sister as he continued to play and suck on her nipples while hammering himself in and out of Naruko.

Naruko panted harder and harder with each pump and rock into her sensitive anal muscles that continued to stretch and accommodate for the monster inside. "Iya!" The beauty moaned in greater pleasure when she felt her lover dip his finger inside her maidenhood. "Oh, Fuck yes! Finger-fuck me while screwing that fat cock up my ass! Make me scream like the dirty brother fucking slut I am!" Naruko begged as she humped her bottom against his rampaging dick

"You know I will!" Naruto moaned between her orbs which he was still licking. Everything about his sexy sister was driving him as wild as whenever he fucked his naughty Kaa-chan. Just remembering how he fucked them last night was making him closer to releasing his first load deep inside Naruko's tight ass.

"I-I can feel it." Naruko whispered, her tongue failing to stay in her mouth. "I can feel that big dick of your twitch inside my tiny asshole.' The beauty said, loving the feeling of Naruto's prick expanding in her. "Just let it all out. I need my baby brother to spill his dirty seed inside my slutty ass!" She begged with a needy expression and large blush on her lovely face which sported a lewd smile.

Groaning like an animal, Naruto left his big sister's giant bouncing tits and captured her supple lips in a deep kiss that made her quivering cunt lips tighten around his fingers before coating them in her warm fluids. Feeling her cum coat his fingers and ass muscles tighten almost painfully around his cock made the blonde Uzumaki blast his first load deep inside Naruko's tight butt.

Still in the kiss, both blondes groaned and panted like dogs before, after minutes of spewing their loads, Naruto let his prick out of her ass and Naruko quickly brought herself on his chest. Her delicate fingers trailing circles on his strong chest. "That was…spectacular…Naru." Naruko moaned out happily as she felt his semen spill from her sore backdoor.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off as he played with his big sister's long sweaty blonde locks. He liked all his girl's long hair. There was just something about long hair that really got his motor running. Laying for a few more minutes, they smelled breakfast prepared and smiled at the other. "Let's not make Kaa-chan wait." Naruto proposed as he slowly got up and helped up his blonde lover.

Sighing, the beauty got up and began to put on some comfortable cloths with her brother putting on his school cloths, seeing as it was a school day. When they finished, the two walked down the stairs and were greeted to the redhaired mother waiting for them at the table with their food ready. "Did you enjoy your morning romp, my children?" Kushina asked with a naughty grin.

Naruto and Naruko just laughed at their mother and her lewd ways. "Yes, Kaa-chan. Though, I was sad to not have you joining us." Sitting down, the male of the family said with a teasing grin directed at the bombshell.

"Hehe. Well, I thought you and Ko-chan needed some time alone. Besides, I've had you multiple times." Kushina explained as she ate some of her food. It was true, really. Since she was his first, she usually got her son and his cock almost every day.

Naruko pouted at that, knowing her mother had her dear brother much more than herself. She'd rectify that soon enough. "So, who's next in the harem, Kaa-chan?" The busty college student asked after swallowing some of her food.

Naruto was also wondering who was next. While knowing the ladies have made a chart on who gets him, a little weird as it was, he was looking forward to who he was going to make love to today. He would also make sure that his beauties knew that he wasn't some wuss that would be pushed around by his harem like a bunch of the weak-willed male protagonists in anime he'd seen.

"Erza-chan, Tayuya-chan, Kagura-chan, Kin-chan, and Ino-chan have requested for today." Kushina said with a sly smirk. "And, they've got nice ideas for you, Soich-sama." The beauty said with her smirk in place.

The blonde male smiled as he thought about the ladies she talked about. He had known Erza since they were kids and she was someone he loved like the others. The beauty had a bad past, as she was abandoned at first, and lived with some less that nice people, before her mother, after years of being away, came back to take her in. While it was awkward and hard for them both, since the mother never really explained why she left her there, with Naruto's help, they managed to get along, barely.

Then there was Tayuya. She was a foul-mouthed girl with a good heart under all that cursing. It was her way to see if people were actually her friends and looked past that front and got to know the real her. She was like that because she never really had friends as a child since her rather loud and brash attitude scared off a lot of people. That was until Naruto met her and became close and slowly, yet surly, opened up.

Kagura was like them. While she seemed cold and stern on the outside, she was hurting since her baby brother had died when they were kids. She had to keep strong for her mother, who had lost a lot of life when her husband died soon after. Kagura had to grow up and fast, not really enjoying her childhood. When the two meet three years prior, the blonde broke her walls and got to know the real Kagura who was a sweet person who loved her family and friends more than anything in the world.

Naruto had met Ino and Kin when they were young. The three had quickly became friends and got along with everyone. Ino was a bit of a flirt with Kin very loyal to her friends even though she kind of acted stuck up and arrogant.

"Naru-chan." Kushina's voice knocked him from his thoughts as he saw that she was looking at him. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned as he was staring into space for some time.

"I'm good, Kaa-chan." Naruto reassured with a small smile. "Just thinking about them." He informed.

"Yeah. They've become quite the beautiful girls." Kushina noted as she remembered the three girls were cute as children and now very beautiful now. "And they are so sweet too." The MILF added with a smile. Finishing their small breakfast, Kushina quickly got dressed and the two were now standing at the door with Naruko waving at them.

"See ya' later!" She yelled to them with the two waving back. Satsuki and Mikoto soon joined the duo in their walk and talked about casual things. Both knew who he was going to get today, and they wanted to have their own time with their lover after school. Kushina had given them the okay and they were anxious of having their time with the blonde after school.

As they walked, Kushina brought herself to her beloved Naru-chan's arm and pressed her lovely bosom against his arm, something that made Satsuki and Mikoto, to a lesser extent that her daughter, jealous.

Naruto smirked as this was a common thing whenever he walked to school, or anywhere, with his sexy mother. He didn't mind this at all. Who would complain about having such a voluptuous woman hanging off your arm? "Kaa-chan. Do you always have to do this?" The son asked with a playful glare.

The redhaired Uzumaki gave Naruto a pout. "Come on, Naru-chan. Is it so wrong for a mother to be close with her loving Sochi?" She asked with a smirk while pressing herself deeper into his arm.

"Guess not." Naruto relented before blushing more when he felt Satsuki bring herself to his right arm. "Satsu-chan." He greeted with a smile.

Satsuki smiled back at her lover. "Hey, Naru. How are you doing today?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"With two beauties on my arm…I think I'm doing just fine." The blonde got happy blushed from the two on his arm. He then looked to Mikoto smiled. "And I also get the pleasure of walking next to my sexy Mikoto-sensei." He added on, making her blush as well.

The two on his arms gave him kisses on his cheek with Mikoto going in front of him and giving him a sweet kiss. To have such kisses made the male blush heavily with a goofy smile. Kushina, Mikoto, and Satsuki smirked as they had this effect on their lover. It filled them with great pride as women.

~Later~

Erza Scarlet was nervous, something that is rare to ever happen. Right now, she was thinking of how to make the man of her dreams come to her and accept her love. The redhaired beauty had loved Naruto since the moment they met. Something about him made her want to know him more and, as she did, she found herself falling deeper in love with him.

It kind of broke her heart that she must share her love with other women, along with her not being his first. But, she and the others would learn to accept this as Naruto had a big enough heart to handle some many ladies and make them feel special and loved.

An idea suddenly popped in her head about how to get him to come to her. Smiling a little, she began her plan to have Naruto all to herself before he met with the other three.

Naruto was doing all he could to hide his growl of arousal as he sat in art class. His three sexy redhaired lovers were subtly teasing him and it was driving him wild. Sayaka had walked up to him and 'helped' him with his painting. What she was really doing was whispering naughty things in his ear while rubbing her chest against his back. She smelled so good!

Orihime was even giving Naruto small winks and kissing gestures with a cute blush adoring her face. And her twin was even worse as she openly winked at him with a lewd smile and steamy eyes. He remembered yesterday when they had a threesome at lunch and the twins had quite the appetite. The two were quite the little minx when together.

He was close to saying screw it and fuck the three in front of everyone, the consequences be damned. Naruto wanted to hear those delicious moans and feel the female cum coating his body as he destroyed them with his cock and end it with them covered in his semen. The blonde also wanted to stick his head between those giant tits of the three ladies and inhale their nipples. 'I'll get them for this!' Naruto promised himself with deep arousal. His perverted mind already going to all the BDSM fantasies locked in his head. Said girls shivered in arousal as the blonde, they just knew, was thinking about them.

Class soon ended and Naruto hung back with Kurama and Orihime doing the same, after seeing their lover send them a look that they knew. When the last student left, Sayaka closed and locked the door and not a second later, Naruto was on her. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her with his hands roaming all over her delicious body and landed on her bountiful bottom and massaged the plump cheeks.

Kurama and Orihime were pouting as Naruto went to the older redhead instead of them. "Naru~!" The two whined out as she walked up to him and pressed their bodies against his strong back. Both ladies' tongues were soon to lick his neck, making the kissing blonde moan huskily into the steamy kiss with the art teacher who was slowly grinding her leg against her hard prick.

'He's so manly~!' Sayaka thought to herself as she gave into the pleasure of the man kissing her with such passion.

Leaving the kiss for breath, making her moan in disappointment of not having him ravage her mouth anymore, he didn't get much as Kurama took him in another soul-searing kiss with Sayaka now licking his throat, making him growl in the kiss with the older Inoue twin.

"Ah~! Naru-kun, you're making me mind go crazy!" Orihime moaned as she felt her lover let his hand roam around her thigh, teasing her lower lips as he lightly brushed against it. Her cute little pussy was already dripping in arousal for him during class and she so wanted him to take her again.

Sayaka was also moaning rather loudly as Naruto's other hand was now palming her dripping mound that had stained her underwear from her constant teasing of her lover. "Oh, God. Keep it going!' She encouraged the teenager by pressing her hand against his, letting his hand get a firm grip of her maidenhood.

Kurama was moaning like a bitch in heat as Naruto quickly dominated the kiss and pushed her tongue back and explored her mouth like he did those nights prior. Her eyes widened when he started to suck on her tongue. "Ahh!" Screaming into the kiss, she had a tiny orgasm that stained Naruto's side.

Leaving the kiss, he smirked at his panting lover who had a dazed stare. "Huh? Seems my Kura-chan is horny today. As well as my Hime-chan." Naruto turned to the younger girl and pulled her hair up and planted another dominating kiss the woman could do nothing about but moan in pleasure of being in her man's grasp and complete control. Her body was his to have and she, nor the others, would have it any other way. Both ladies pouted a little, but still moaned in appreciation as the blonde hunk was pleasing them with his hands. Glancing at each other with devious smirks, they nodded to each other before quickly kneeling.

Naruto felt his hands being torn away from his other two lovers and glanced to see the beauties on the floor with them looking at the bulge in his pants. Needing some air, he gently pulled back and smiled lovingly at Orihime. "Why don't you join them?" He asked with an undertone of a demand.

"Hai." Smiling at her lover, she joined her Nee-sama and sensei in taking down the blonde's pants. The three moaned in pleasure when the dick they were addicted to sprung from its confines. "Your cock is so hard." Orihime whispered out as she let her hand slowly stroke the left side of his shaft with her twin doing the same on his right. Sayaka took the purple head into her mouth with her soft tongue gently licking at the slit. The blonde could only moan in happiness at the attention these sexy bitches were giving him. Kurama then decided to up her game as well and lick his shaft that wasn't being blown by the art teacher. Orihime followed her lead but when for his hanging balls and slobbered them in her saliva.

"This is damned good, girls." Naruto moaned out happily as he watched Sayaka take her lips off his member for Kurama and her to let their mouths hover over his standing prick and coat it with their saliva. After getting him nice and wet, while also enjoying how Orihime also got wet with their saliva, Kurama was the one to take him into her mouth with one plunge. "Uha!" Throwing his head back, the blonde loved how the tip of his head hit the back of her massaging throat.

Sayaka, seeing her treat taken from her, raised her body to Naruto and offered her rock-hard nipples to him. "Come on. Suck on them." She begged with a hot voice. The blonde happily did so and gently suck and devour his mature lover's bountiful bosom while moaning as the combination of having Kurama deep-throat him with Orihime licking his balls was utterly pleasing.

Orihime soon took his balls out of her mouth but continued to fondle them. She looked at her sister taking her lover's dick so deep into her throat. "Wow, Nee-sama. You're gobbling Naru's cock like a two-dollar whore." She spoke dirtily, arousing all of them as the innocent girl spoke like this.

Taking her head off his prick slowly, she smirked at her little sister. "You're one to talk, Hime. You've sucked this cock even sluttier than I have." Her smirk turned sultry. "And, why not take him like you always do?" Before Orihime could say anything, her sister had grabbed the back of her head and thrusted it on his member, taking him with greater ease than even Kurama could.

Naruto took his mouth off Sayaka's tits and looked at the gagging Orihime with a large blush. "Wow." Sayaka said in amazement. "She looks like she's really enjoying it." She mused as she saw the younger girl's hand go to her dripping mound and began to finger herself while choking on his tool.

"I know. It's a surprise to me too." Kurama said with pride as she watched her little sister take Naruto with great vigor while also finger-fucking her pussy. "But, you can't deny that it's hot to see her like this." The beauty then brought herself up to her lover and spoke very sensually into his ear. "Do you like seeing my innocent sister acting so slutty? I bet you just love fucking that young tight twat. To think she likes it so rough…she's such a whore." She said with a dirty smirk.

Hearing such dirty words was making Naruto's cock deep inside Orihime's mouth twitch. The beauty was getting hotter as she felt his member twitch so erotically. She purred a little when his hand ran through her hair, making the cock in her mouth twitch even harder.

Naruto gasped a little when he was suddenly pushed to his back and Kurama had her mound right above his lips. Her cunt was dripping fluids on his face that he licked at. The bitter taste of her lower mouth was delicious.

"Lap me all up, Naruto. You didn't do that the last time we fucked and I've been needing that tongue run along my pussy." She wiggled her bountiful ass. "Iya!" The woman moaned happily as his hands grabbed her bottom and brought her cunt down to his mouth which quickly went to work on devouring her pussy.

Sayaka was pouting as Naruto's tongue and dick were taken away from her by the twins. "Not fair at all." Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and made it enter her dripping mound. "Oh, yeah. Just like that, Naruto-kun. Finger-fuck this slutty art teacher." Sayaka moaned happily as the blonde did as told and thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

The blonde moaned harshly into the moaning Kurama as he felt his member being enveloped in a pair of soft tits. "Hime-chan! That's fucking good!" Naruto called out before diving back into Kurama's mound. The beauty above him was moaning like a whore as she fondled her own tits roughly as she shamelessly grinded her cunt lips on and off his face.

Neither four lovers kept track of time as they continued to please one another. Orihime felt herself heat up as she fucked her teats along his shaft while rubbing her thighs, hoping to get rid of the heat between her legs. Sayaka was panting as her lover was fingering her like a madman while her other hand groped her own chest. And Kurama was screaming loudly as she continued to cum all over his face and lips which greedily lapped at all the squirting female juices.

"Shit!" That was all the warning Orihime got as Naruto's dick-milk began to shoot straight into her mouth and travel down to her stomach. Feeling his cum shoot out made the woman also climax. The other ladies soon joined the three with coating his hand and face in their female juices he loved to bath in. The moment they stopped, Naruto saw Orihime suck on his dick, getting the last of his jizz off, before going to her tits, also licking it off. Smirking ferally, the blonde pushed past the two on his side and pinned Orihime to the ground and let his member line up to her dripping pussy.

Orihime, Kurama and Sayaka were wetter than before as they saw their lover showing such dominance. The lucky Inoue was waiting for him to stick himself inside, but they heard an announcement that angered the horny four.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please go to the student council room? Will Naruto Uzumaki please go to the student council room?" The p.a. shut off afterwards.

With great reluctance, he took himself away from Orihime and gave the three girls he was going to fuck a sorry smile. "Sorry ladies. We'll pick this up later." Promising them, he pulled up his pants and went to the student council room, wondering what Erza, she's the president of the council, had in mind for their time together.

The three busty beauties groaned in displeasure of not getting their time with their lover but accepted that they would have a go with him later.

~Student Council Room~

The beautiful scarlet-haired woman was waiting for her soon-to-be lover to enter and she would begin her confession. A knock on the door and a voice was heard. "It's Naruto!"

Smiling, she responded. "Come in!" The blonde walked into the room with a small smile and light blush on his face. It made her wonder what he was doing before, but decided it was no of her business, even though she had a guess that he was about to have sex.

"Hey Erza-chan." He greeted the beauty. "What's up? Why'd you call me here?" The blonde asked.

Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her love and threw her arms around his neck with the teen holding her waist. "I…I have held these feelings in for so long. I…I love you Naruto. I've loved you for so long. I never thought I would like someone other than Jellal…but I was wrong. You're the one for me. And, I want to be with you, even if I have to share." Erza said with great passion and love for the man holding her.

"I love you too, Erza-chan. And, to know that you care for me, makes me truly happy. I promise, that I will never make you feel unloved, no matter how many other girls love me as well." Naruto promised with equal seriousness and love in his voice and eyes.

Without thought or hesitation, Erza leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a sweet, tender, kiss that he returned without any hesitation himself. The simple kiss alone was making Erza's core quiver. Licking at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, Erza slowly opened her mouth and moaned erotically as his strong tongue entered her mouth so they could taste the other. Kissing him was ever greater than she ever dreamed of. He tasted like ramen, no surprise there, but she enjoyed it no the less.

"Erza-chan…" Naruto groaned out the woman's name between the sloppy kisses as the beauty slowly grounded her hips against his hard member. His hands never stopped caressing her strong back, pushing her deliciously large E-cup tits into his chest.

"Naruto-kun~." The redhead moaned as she ended the kiss and nuzzled her head into the crock of his neck and let her tongue lick at his skin.

Having the beauty suddenly end the kiss and give such lewd licks to his neck made the blonde moan harder before grabbing her bountiful ass and push it along his hard-on, pushing the tent into her clothes crotch, making the two hot teenagers moan even louder in pleasure and growing arousal for the other.

Naruto soon squeezed her cheeks, making the beauty give out a low grumble of appreciation while still licking at his neck, wanting to leave a hickey.

"Oh, fuck." Erza finally said, her face a blushing mess at her dirty words. "You're…turning me on!" She moaned harder into his neck before bringing her head out and stared at him with lustful eyes.

The clothed sex-organ humping was becoming too uncomfortable for the two as they just wanted to see the other naked. "Naruto-kun…let me show you all of me." Erza requested softly.

Smiling at his next lover, he nodded and let her out of her grasp. Shaking a little in nervousness, she resolved herself and slowly took off her shirt, smiling a little when she heard him gasp. Letting the shirt fall off her slender shoulders, she covered her breasts while looking away from him in embarrassment as she saw how hard he was staring at her barely covered chest.

Growling a little, Naruto licked his lips as he so wanted to just rip her bra off and suck on those beautiful perky, large, orbs. Breathing deeply, he just smiled at his woman. "You look…absolutely stunning, Erza-chan." He complemented.

Hearing those words made the woman let go of her restraints of letting him see her and slowly unclasped her bra straps and let her last upper clothing fall to the ground in a small pile. Naruto was soon on top of her looking at her tits with great intensity, but kept his arms at his side. "Can I?" He asked, never tearing his blue orbs from her tits.

With a large blush, she spoke. "Hai…Iya!" Her soft voice soon exploded in a loud moan as Naruto didn't waist a single second and gently grabbed her tits with both hands.

"Wow! They're so big…and heavy." The blonde whispered as he jiggled them in his hand, seemingly weighing them.

"Does your back hurt sometimes?" Naruto asked as he had to massage his mother's shoulders some times because of her giant tits causing some issues with her back. But, after he massages her, she feels completely fine.

"Ahh…" Erza's hot moans were music to his ears as he continued to play with the giant globs of flesh. "H-Hai…" She said quietly, wanting to enjoy having her lover touching her body with his skillful hands.

"Then…let me help you release that stress." Whispering huskily into her ear, Naruto took her chin and kissed her while slowly leading her to the large couch at the side. Holding her back with his hand, he gently placed her down with his lips still mashing with hers.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at him with watery eyes. "Please…Naruto-kun…make me feel good." She begged with a rather lustful smile that surprised him.

'Wow! So far, I never expected Hime-chan to act like that and now Erza-chan.' The blonde thought as he never expected the women in his mind to act so…slutty. One was strict while the other was innocent to the public. "Oh, I will." Getting over his momentary shock, he promised her with a husky grin.

Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hot and sensual kiss that Naruto didn't fight as he naked upper body pressed against his still clothes chest. He eagerly kissed back, dominating the woman's tongue before letting his manly hands roam around her womanly curves.

Moaning through the kisses, Erza ended it and looked at him with stern eyes. "Take off your shirt!" She demanded with a large blush.

It was a demand he was already willing to do. Unbuttoning his shirt, he took off the jacket before throwing off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten. "Like what you see?" Naruto asked with a manly grin as he saw Erza's brown orbs drink in his naked upper body like he did hers.

Erza licked her lips in deep hunger. He looked like an Adonis over her laying form. His broad shoulders and strong chiseled chest tapered off into a six-pack that she so wanted to lick. Her eyes continued to roam all over his body from his blonde hair, bright blue eyes, strong arms, and chest. "Oh," Erza's voice was quiet but so filled with lust. "I like." She got up and pushed him down in a sitting position. The beauty soon straddled his hips and slowly grounded her clothed mound against his hard wood.

"What are you gonna' do, my sweet Erza-chan?" Naruto asked with a smirk that Erza returned as she let her hands slid against his chest.

"I'm going to ride you like a bull." Smiled the redhead as she pressed her tits into his face and moaned as she felt his lips suck on her sensitive nipples. Flashing a saucy grin, that he didn't see, she let her hand go down to his clothed prick and gently rubbed it. The sudden touch of his sexy redhaired beauty made the blonde stop in his licking for a moment to moan before latching back on.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed between his licking of her heavenly teats. "I want to fuck you so bad right now!" He announced, making the woman atop him even wetter than before.

Letting her tits leave his mouth, she gave him a dirty smile. "So do I." With great hunger, she captured his lips in another round of tongue wrestling that Naruto one, once again. Grabbing her tits, he moved them in a circular motion, making her moan in the kiss so he could completely dominate her mouth, before pushing her into the couch and soon got up, ignoring the growl of anger, and all but ripped off his pants.

Erza looked at the tool that stood at attention with wide eyes that shook in shock at the size. 'Oh, God! Will that even fit inside!?' She wondered before shouting in shock when Naruto ripped off her skirt and panties, letting her soaked womanhood be seen to her lover.

"Damn! What a nice view!" The blonde complemented, making her blush in embarrassment, before letting his free tool rub along her dripping mound. Both were red with arousal and need to be connected as the two moaned hotly.

Growing tired of his teasing, she grabbed his head and made him look at her angry and lust craved eyes. "Stop teasing! I'm wet enough! Give me that giant cock! Don't worry about hymen, I broke it years ago!" Erza demanded with a crazed grin.

With a manly grin, Naruto grabbed her wide hips once more and impaled himself straight into her tight and hot womanhood. He felt his cock-head hit the back of her womb and had to bite the inside of his mouth to control himself from exploding.

Erza didn't have such control. "AHHHH!" Screaming to the heavens, the redhead had the greatest orgasm of her young life. She never expected sex to be this good and just having him stick it inside caused her to climax and shout out like a bitch in heat. "Naruto-kun! Keep going! Keep fucking my virgin body with that giant cock of yours!" The dirty redhead begged, still high on her explosion.

Not needing another word of permission, he grinded his cock out of her until the head was just in, before jamming himself right back in with great force that made the beauty below him screech in pain and pleasure of having his tool so deep inside. "Holy fuck! You're so fucking tight, Erza-chan." Naruto groaned out as sweat was dripping down his forehead because of the heat produced by the two connected bodies humping.

"Thank you, Naruto! I've made sure…I'm tight…for when you…made love to me!" Erza admitted with a large blush, happy smile, and tears streaming down her lovely face. Some of her crimson tresses stuck to her shining in sweat skin as Naruto's brutal thrusts were sending waves of pleasure all throughout her body.

"That's good, Erza-chan! If you even tried to fuck another man, I would have killed them before fucking you right there and then!" Naruto announced with his feral side showing, causing the redhead to blush deeper along with her core becoming tighter and hotter along his tool.

'That's so…hot!' Erza thought to herself in arousal at the thought of this possessive Naruto possibly killing another man who tried to make a pass at her. It just showed how much he cared for her and it made her love for the thrusting blonde grow. "don't worry, Naruto-kun! I would never let another man touch me! I'm all yours!" Erza screamed out, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of having her insides rearranged to only accept his large penis.

Nothing else was said between the two rutting lovers as they continued to enjoy the lustful connection. Bringing his head closer to hers, their lips mashed with their tongues soon lashing at each other in a fierce battle with saliva dripping down the side of their mouths. The sickening sounds of the slopping slip and flesh clashing together resounded through the room and it made the blonde rock harder into the beauty that was screaming into the passionate lip-lock.

Naruto let one of his hands that framed her lovely face to grab her bouncing tit and roughly massage them. Her louder moans were music to his ears along with her tightening twat that made him pump with a little more effort behind his hips. It was only because of her dripping female juices that helped to keep his strokes fast, long, and hard.

Naruto got a rather kinky idea after Erza's insides had become tight when he had pinched her hard nipples. Leaving the kiss, he grunted as he threw her off the couch, making his dick leave her pussy, moaning a little bit in disappointment, he soon joined her on the ground and raised her bountiful ass in the air.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! AH!" The on all fours beauty suddenly screamed out when she was spanked on her doughy ass while his tool speared her womanhood. "So…rough!" Erza screamed loudly as her large orbs swung with each pump.

"That's right, whore." Naruto's sudden dark voice and his body leaning over her back made her quiver in lust and tighten around his rampaging prick. "And, you are to refer to me as Naruto-sama from now on!" The blonde told her as his hand intended to leave a large red mark on her booty. "You're my masochist whore to punish and fuck whenever I want! This is your punishment for all that strict rules you've placed in the school!" Naruto told the beauty who was quivering and screaming as she heard her lover speak to her in such a way.

Erza could only nod dumbly as she was so hot and horny at his sexy words and dark voice. "Hai…Naruto-sama!" She screamed out when he hit a great spot inside her. Coils were beginning to form in her core as she was roughly fucked and spanked by her dominating man. "Sweet fucking God you're so fucking hard and hot inside my tiny cunt! Keep fucking me! Punish this whorish pussy for all the wrongs I have done to you! Keep fucking this squirting bitch!" Erza begged as her pussy continued to gush and coat her lover in her cum.

It was a demand that Naruto couldn't deny nor would he ever. He loved it when his lovers really got into it and gave into his lust-driven thrusts and became drunk on his tool. One hand went to palm her swinging bosom while the other hand kept spanking that shaking red ass of hers. "That's a good obedient whore!" Naruto groaned out with a rough voice. His body was wet in sweat and juices as the two rutted their selves against one another in a mad dance of flesh. "Taking my cock like the cock-loving slut you are!" He insulted huskily with a manly grin.

Erza could barely hear her lover right now. All she could see and feel were stars and the feelings of his rampaging prick and rough hands destroying her mound and body. Her barely heard voice squeaked in pleasure as she had her body toughly rocked into the floor. Her head was planted on the carpet as her own carpet was banged against by his twitching tool. The blonde's balls kept hitting her clit, making her never-ending orgasm's even more pleasing with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull and her tongue refusing to stay between her supple lips.

When the blonde suddenly bit into her neck, she screeched out and finally got out slurred words. "I will! I want it all inside me! Please! Make me pregnant with your seed, Naruto-sama!" She begged while looking back and sending him a sultry smirk with her tongue sticking out, begging for the Uzumaki to take the tongue.

Naruto did just that as he kissed her with great passion while he pistoned his giant prick in and out of the pain loving redhead. All sense of rhythm was forgotten as Naruto pounded his hips into Erza while his hands kept slapping her doughy bottom. Her screams of pleasure and seeing her eyes rolled to the back of her head were what did him in.

With a great push to the ground, he mounted her and fucked her pussy with great vigor, making Erza scream even louder as he body tensed up. Her coiling cunt lips around his rampaging prick had finally gotten to him. One final deep thrust, the blonde moaned huskily as the thrones of passion leaked out of his body and spilled straight into Erza's womb.

Filled with all Naruto's love made the woman's orgasm reach new heights and the beauty could only let out small squeaks of pleasure, letting her lover know she was truly happy with being connected. Sighing in great content, Erza stared at Naruto with loving eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I love you." She proclaimed with watery eyes.

To hear that again by such a woman made the blonde smile softly and lean in and gave her a light kiss that showed her how much he cared. It was longer than their kisses before and when it finally ended, Naruto got on his back with Erza now resting on his strong chest. She let her head fall to his chest and simply basked in their embrace. "I love you too." He whispered with love-filled voice.

Getting her breath back, Erza gave him a lustful smirk and eyes that surprised him a little. "I can feel you're still hard. How about we take that cock and put it somewhere else?" She purred sultry, rubbing her hands on his chest.

"Damn. You really are a whore, aren't you Erza-chan? But, that's what I love about you." Naruto told the blushing beauty before he rolled them around so now she was on top. "Now let me watch as you take my cock in this nice fat ass of yours." He demanded as he gave the tight ass a nice swat. The blonde relished in the shiver of Erza, the shutter making her breasts sway for his enjoyment.

"Yes, Naru-sama. Watch my filthy body take her master's cock up her asshole." She begged her master to watch her as she positioned his slick prick against her backdoor. Taking a deep breath, she let her ass take his cock.

Naruto watched with lustful eyes as her ass took his cock much easier than her pussy did. "Damn!" He whispered as when she bottomed out, her body was thrown back and her pussy juices squirted over him. "You're an anal whore!" It was an arousing discovery.

Embarrassing, Erza couldn't deny it as she was drunk on the bliss of having her ass stuffed by his monster sized prick. "Yes~! I've dreamed about you fucking my ass! I've masturbated about you fucking me in the ass like an animal! Give it to me! Give this redhaired bitch a nice fat anal creampie!" Her brown eyes stared into his blue with crazed lust.

"You know I will, you bimbo." Naruto said, his hands massaging her stuffed ass as he brought her sexy body down while fucking up. She didn't feel insulted when he called her that. It turned her on to be called that and treated like his whore.

As the two new lovers were enjoying their connection, a certain busty redhaired MILF was working on expanding her Naru-chan's harem. Right now, she was standing in the classical dance room with two other beauties. One was near her age with the other around her daughters age.

The older one had long, wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a beautiful white traditional kimono. Said kimono was somewhat strained against her large breasts and nice fat ass that begged to be spanked. She, like the other girls that loved Naruto, had amazing curves. Her name was Aoi Oohara, the classical dance teacher.

Next to her was slightly less, but sill gorgeous, beauty. This one, like the other, was rather tall, standing at 5'9, with a slightly smaller bust that Kushina's and still a nice big ass that was underneath a blue kimono. The girl had short blue hair styled in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Her face was also very delicate-looking and was very curves. This was Miku Sanjou, Aoi's assistant.

"So, what do you think?" Kushina asked the ladies who she had just told about the situation with her baby boy.

Both ladies were wide eyes and had light blushes on their lovely faces. The two did find the blonde very attractive and, when getting to know him, they found themselves falling for him. Miku was a little hesitant about her feelings because she's loved Aoi from the moment she saw her. But, she still liked Naruto and she may give it a chance if her Aoi did.

"Well…how naughty of you, Kushina." Aoi giggled while placing a delicate hand to her cheek. "Having such a relationship with your son and even asking us if we would join." She stopped her giggling and looked at her. "I think that would be fun." The blonde beauty agreed.

"Then so do I." Miku agreed, happy that Aoi had agreed to join.

"Wonderful." Kushina said happily. "We can talk about when you can have him." She said, pulling out a small chart of who Naruto would be with next on each day. They saw that Kushina was on every day, which made sense since she was his first and alpha in the harem.

After having his fun with Erza, she told the blonde that he should go to the music room as Tayuya and Kin were waiting for him. Giving her a gentle kiss, he gave her one more ass slap, enjoying her deep shutter, he walked to the classroom. As he walked, he began to think about what the two would have him do to them. He knew they liked pain, like his other ladies, so he hoped to get rough with the two music lovers.

When he got close enough to the room, he was about to knock, but never got the chance as the door flung open and two sets of hands brought him in with the door slamming shut. Standing in the middle of the classroom, he looked to see the busty redhead and the black-haired beauty that was Kin Tsuchi. Like the other girls, she wore the female uniform that also strained against her supple DD-bust and firm bottom. She had long black hair, almost reaching to the ground, that was tied in a violet ribbon near the end with black eyes.

"Um…hey girls." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "What's up with the sudden roughness?" He asked. The blonde was somewhat surprised when the busty redhead pushed him to the wall and kissed him, pushing her tongue past his lips, and fought. Getting over his shock, he gained control. Both teens moaned in the passionate kiss that was leaving them breathless.

Ending the kiss, she grabbed his groin and ginned. Before Naruto could ask her what was going on, Kin was beside him and brought his lips to her and kissing him like Tayuya did. Unlike before, Naruto was prepared for this and easily dominated the kiss while moaning huskily as the massaging of his hardening prick was very pleasing. Leaving the kiss, both panted as they blushed at one another. "What…what's going on?" He asked, trying to gain his breath back.

Tayuya and Kin smirked at him. "We're going to fuck you, that's what's going on. We heard about what you're up to and we're having you next." Tayuya told the blonde as she pushed him to the nearby chair.

The two were quick to get on the sides and pull down his pants, letting his cock fling out. "Are you ready?" Before Naruto could answer Kin's question, she had his cock deep in her mouth. If Naruto wasn't horny before, he was now as the sensation of Kin's amazingly tight throat wrapped around his tool was seriously good.

Smirking at his moaning form, Tayuya opened his shirt and gently kissed his chest before coming up to his ear and spoke dirtily. "Do you like it, Naruto? Do you like watching Kin suck your giant cock like the little slut she is? She's been practicing her tongue skills with me since we hit puberty. We've wanted to be ready to please this giant cock of yours when the time came." Tayuya breathed in his ear while circling his hard nipples, making his voice and body shutter in bliss. Naruto was groaning under the ministrations and dirty words of the music lovers and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with how tight Kin's throat was around his member along with her skilled tongue licking at his leaking head.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled out as he blew his load into the unexpecting Kin. Her black eyes widened in some shock but she soon suppressed her gag reflux and began to take his seed into her stomach with ease. She gobbled up blast after blast of his warm liquid like a pro.

Liking the taste, she decided to let her lesbian lover share. Grabbing Tauya's long red mane, she pulled her to herself, after taking his prick out with a loud pop, and kissed the woman. Extending her tongue into her mouth, Kin let the leftover cum that she hadn't swallowed enter Tayuya's. She, like Kin, found the taste wonderful. The girl on girl action made Naruto get out of his little haze with his member standing at attention, waiting to fuck these two cum-swapping whores. With all the cum shared between them Kin and Tayuya let each other go before smirking at the panting red-faced Naruto who looked ready to pounce them if they didn't come over and jump his tool.

Seeing as she had gotten the first taste of him, Kin leaned in and whispered loudly, enough for the shaking in lust blonde to hear. "Go on and jump on that big dicked bastard. Make him scream out your name."

Unable to hold herself back, Tayuya flung herself at Naruto, her hands wrapped around his head, and kissed him hard. The blonde soon let his hands rest on her wide hips that began to slowly grind on his shaft, making it nice and lubed for breeching her core. "Give me that cock, you blonde bastard!" She growled out with crazed lust in her eyes and voice.

Growling himself, Naruto grabbed the redhead's hips and flipped them around and shoved his whole prick inside her womanhood, breaking her hymen. The sudden pain of having her virginity taken was bad, but it also pleased her as the Uzumaki didn't even slow as she started to scream and buck against his powerful grinding along her insides. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Tayuya finally screamed out coherent words with a large blush on her perfect face. "Your cock is so fucking deep in this music whores gaping twat!" Tayuya's potty mouth continued to arouse the bucking blonde.

"Yeah. That's a good whore!" Naruto growled out, his hot breath tickling her ear as he licked at her neck. "I'm gonna' fuck this tight pussy like I do all my other whores! I'm not going to go easy on you! You're going to be in pain/pleasure after I'm done fucking this nice tight body of yours! Your pussy is so perfect! I'll be sure to make sure this tight hole is overflowing with my cum! Then, I'm claiming this nice fat ass!" He promised as he let one hand tweak at her hard nipples while his other hand brought her hips on and off his shaft while occasionally slapping her reddening bottom.

"Yes! Fill my tight cunt, then my asshole, up Naruto-sama! I'm your slave!" Tayuya said between screams. She had heard how rough and dominating he was in the sack but this…this was beyond her wildest dreams! "I need it! I need your cum so badly! I've had to hear about how good you are in bed that it's been driving me crazy to experience it myself! Keep going! Keep fucking my dirty whore hole for dreaming, masturbating, of being fucked by you! Punish this dirty slut with your powerful cock!" She begged with utter submission in her eyes and let her hands fall behind her head, a sign of submission for her new lover that never slowed his bone-breaking speed. Sweat was dripping down their sinful bodies as they continued to couple with the other.

A sudden weight on his back, along with a familiar pleasantly soft sensation, made his prick go even deeper into the thrashing redhead. "Naruto-sama…you're fucking her so hard. It looks so good~!" He heard Kin's seductive voice coo out in his ear as her lips soon began to nip at his ear, making him growl in deeper lust of soon having her wrapped around his member after fucking the redhaired whore screaming into the classroom.

The feeling of having himself sandwiched between these busty beauties was driving him up the wall with his member began to twitch wildly inside the tight Tayuya. "Fuck! You girls are driving me crazy! I don't think I can take much more!" He then turned to Kin and brought her face close to his, their hot breaths tickling each other's lips. "After I'm done fucking this whore, get ready to get down on those knees and hands and take my cock." He warned her before pulling her into a steamy kiss while slamming his dick in and out of Tayuya, who couldn't control her voice or her body.

She just let him have his way with her while trying to buck her hips against his pounding rod. It was all so mind numbing and she was beginning to lose her hold on reality. All she could think about was being covered in his semen and waking up to find him on top of her with his dick still buried deep inside. The beauty didn't even know how many times she came on his tool, but she knew it was a lot because she was beginning to lose her mind to lust and felt very thirsty. '…Can't live…without this…cock!' Tayuya yelled to herself as she hit another orgasm that only spurred the blonde to go faster. "Fuck! Naruto-sama!" Her legs began to shake in the air as she was getting the fuck of her life.

Ending the kiss, Kin kept her breasts right against his back while letting her hands roam his body, giving him goosebumps. "Oh, you're fucking her so hard, Naruto-sama. Keep giving it to her. Keep giving that foul-mouthed whore your giant horse dick!" Kin cooed out as she kissed and licked at his sweaty skin.

Tayuya moaned with her one breast that wasn't in his grasp bounced in the air with each hip thrust. She bit her lower lip, feeling her body beginning to heat up to supernova levels. Sweat dripped down her luscious form as she continued to take his cock.

Kin's words and Tayuya's ecstasy filled voice only made the blonde twitch harder and his face scrunched up, trying to hold off on blowing inside his newest lover for just a bit longer. "God, damn it!" Naruto roared out, letting one hand off Tayuya's hips and grabbed a handful of Kin's tits, making her scream out in pleasure, with his hips going into hyper-drive, ploughing deep inside the screaming and pleasure tear-stricken beauty.

Tayuya and Kin could tell their lover was about to cum and both were feeling the same way. "Naruto-sama!" Tayuya screamed out, making her lover look at her. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum all over your beautiful cock! Please, please cum inside me! I want all that white seed inside my dirty little hole!" She begged and brought him down to sloppily kiss him.

With one more hard thrust, the blonde growled deeply into the kiss as he let his spunk fly deep inside the shaking woman's womb. Tayuya screamed as well as she climaxed all over her lover's member. 'I…I finally have him cumming inside me!' She thought with happy tears.

Kin smiled lustfully at the climaxing duo and even felt her juices spurt out onto Naruto's leg, making him growl even harder into the lip-lock. 'It's almost my turn.' She thought with anticipation.

Collapsing into her tits, the blonde sighed in bliss when he felt Tayuya's shaky hands hold him close. Her heartbeat calmed him and made him smile. "Don't…don't ever leave me." In a rare moment of vulnerability, Tayuya begged her lover with a teary voice.

His smile softened as he got out of her lock and spoke. "I'd rather die then leave you, Tayu." He promised with a soft kiss that made her heart melt.

Letting the moment drag on for a few minutes, Tayuya smiled at her lover and spoke softly. "Please…let me rest. Kin-chan needs you now." She reminded Naruto who looked back to see the black-haired beauty in the position Naruto commanded she be in.

"Please, master." Kin began to purr softly, her ass shaking seductively for him. "Fuck my naughty pussy. I want that fat, thick, cock inside my little virgin pussy. Hurry up and fuck me anyway you want. Please…do me so hard!" She begged with pained with lust-filled eyes.

Naruto found this one of the hottest things he had ever seen. A girl begging him to fuck their brains out. The playful smile she wore was the last straw for the blonde. Smirking at the beauty, he kneeled down, grabbed her full hips and lined his member up against her tiny cunt.

The smirk grew when he teased her and she hissed in annoyance of not having him inside her. Itching to be inside her, he stopped fucking around and inserted the tip before bringing himself out and slamming himself hard straight into the beauties slightly bleeding cunt, hymen breaking from the forceful entrance.

For Kin, it felt like all the air had been knocked out of her body when she felt his giant cock spear her insides and reach the back of her womb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, tongue falling from her lips, with her body shaking in orgasmic bliss as she climaxed all over his tool. Her hands were balled in fists that banged at the floor in utter pleasure. But, it was all for naught as Kin soon fell limp to the ground, her sweaty head resting on the floor, as she tried to regain her shaky breath. She was thankful that Naruto didn't move but she could feel he so wanted to as his hips jerked slightly and his cock was twitching heavily.

"Wo…Wow!" Naruto groaned out with a large blush and drool rolling down his face that mixed with his sweat. His body was tense as he held himself from cumming inside his new bitch's extremely tight pussy. She, by far, had the tightest cunt of his lover's. "You must be pretty damned horny if you came when I jammed in. Well, so am I." He smoothed over her creamy ass, making her coo at the feeling of his hands on her skin. "And it's time I fuck you as hard as that other bitch." Naruto said with a big perverted smirk.

"Thank you, master." Kin said with a happy smile and blush, her body was still quivering in barely held back lust as she wanted to bang her hips on and off his shaft. "Pound me. Pound my naughty pussy and fill it with all that glorious man juice, I want to walk around school and know that my pour abused pussy is filled with Naruto-sama's seed." She begged while slowly moving her hips around, telling him that she wanted him bad.

Grinning like a madman, he pulled out only until the tip before he rammed himself right back, making the long-haired beauty scream out with her body jerking with his thrusts that already picked up a stupidly fast pace.

Kin couldn't even think straight. Her tongue fell limp from her kissable lips and she stared at her large tits that continued to hit her chin, making pleasing slapping sounds. The sound of their hips meeting caused the two to feel even greater lust and it only grew as they picked up the pace, hips blurring as they bucked.

"Holy shit, Kin-chan!" Naruto finally got out words as he rested his front on her glistening back and his hands began to gently play with her hanging fruit. "Your pussy is so hot. My cock is going to melt inside this sweet pussy you have." The blonde whispered, kissing her cheek and squishing her teats together.

Tayuya was watching the heated session with wanting hot eyes with her breath coming out in short pants as she let two of her fingers dig in her pussy while the other hand played with her melons.

"Oh, Master~! Your cock is so amazing! It's making my pussy heat up too! Please, let me melt all around your cock while it explodes!" Kin begged as she looked around and met his lips and bashed their tongues in a fast dance of lust.

"…You know…I will." Naruto groaned through heavy breaths as he felt himself getting closer and closer to releasing his seed with each thrust. Hot breath soon reached his skin as he glanced to see Tayuya on his side, looking at the utopia-filled faces the two wore as they continued to fuck. "Like what you see…Tayu-chan?" Naruto asked with a husky grin and gruff voice.

"Oh…very much." Tayuya whispered hotly, her voice sending shivers down their spines. "Here, I'll help you make this bitch really scream." The beauty went under the two teens and flipped herself over so she was right under their connected sex. She licked her lips as the hot scene of the disappearing and reappearing large cock was truly sexy.

"Tayu-AH!" Kin began to speak only to scream loudly when she felt her lesbian lover's lips lick at her engorged clit, making her squirm and tighten even harder on Naruto's member. "Fuck yes! Lick my fat clit while this giant-cocked God fucks me like the bitch I am!" The black-haired beauty begged while she screamed and bucked against him like a bitch-in-heat.

"Hot damn! You look so hot like that Tayu-chan, Kin-chan!" The blonde male grunted, now leaving her back and thundering his hips in and out of Kin at full force. His balls slapping against Tayuya's forehead, making pleasingly lewd sounds. Getting a nice idea, after seeing Kin's bobbing head, he pushed said head down straight into Tayuya's gushing mound. "Lick that bitch's dirty pussy!" He demanded while grinning cockily as he slapped her round ass until he was sure it would keep the red complexion for some time.

Kin only moaned, sending pleasant shivers down Tayuya's spine and insides, as she continued to much on the redhead's mound. Tayuya's hot breath against her clit made the licking woman blush harder and tongue even deeper into her delicious cunt.

Naruto was absolutely loving his life right now. He was fucking two more girls he loved and they were even going down on each other while he ploughed on of them like an animal. Grabbing Kin's large chest, letting his fingers dig into the soft flesh, he moved at even greater speeds, feeling himself about to climax.

With one last push, he flung his head up and screamed to the heavens. "Cumming!" The blonde let out spurt after spurt of jizz straight into Kin's tight womb, making sure she was painted white.

When her lover came inside her, it set off her own climax that shook her body and brought Tayuya to her own climax after she pinched her sensitive nub and hitting her G-spot she had hit so many times before.

Tayuya's eyes widened when she saw Naruto's prick pulse and spew all of its content straight into Kin's abused pussy. It was becoming too much for her to hold so she opened her mouth wide and drank all the delicious man-milk she couldn't take.

Minutes of shaking and hip bucking later, the blonde finally let himself out of Kin. His still shooting tool hit Tayuya's face, making her sigh in happiness at the hot feeling on her face. Sitting on his ass, Naruto smirked at the two lovely ladies who were shaking in the aftermath of the rough session. "Well…how was that girls?" He asked cheekily.

Tayuya was the one to answer as she pushed the exhausted Kin off to the side where she rested. Crawling sexily to him, she sent him a saucy smile. "Oh…you have no idea." She leaned into his chest and whispered huskily. "But, I now want that giant fuck-hammer in my dirty ass. And, like before, don't go easy on me." The dirty-mouthed redhead said, wanting nothing more then to be in a sex-induced coma before the day ends.

"Don't worry, my whore. I'll make sure to have this ass spewing cum for the rest of your life." Naruto promised before kissing her before ending it too quickly, in her opinion, and was soon face-down on the floor with her ass raised. Iya!" Tayuya moaned happily as Naruto spanked her large ass with his tool soon lining up against her backdoor.

Having pushed a little in, he pulled back a little before plunging all the way in, all twelve inches of his dick stuffed inside her asshole.

"OHHHHH FUCK!" Tayuya screamed as loud as she could as his long, thick cock invaded her bowels. Her face was no longer on the floor as Naruto had pulled her hair and used it as a lasso to pull her close to his chest and continued to butt-fuck her as hard as he could without stopping. "Screw that fat twelve inched cock up my tight asshole, you dirty fucker! Show me how a real fuck his whore!" She begged her lover who was introducing her to a whole new world of pleasure she had never known as she had never done ass play before.

Naruto grinned before letting out a manly grunt as he felt Tayuya's ass muscles squeeze his thundering tool. It didn't stop him, it only made him go harder into his screaming redhead. "You're such a greedy whore, but that's okay! You're my greedy whore to fuck whenever I want it! Tayuya-chan's pussy, ass, mouth, and breasts are mine to fuck!" The blonde said as he slapped her ass while his other hand reached around to play with her jiggling teats.

Tayuya helped her lover fuck her by bucking her hips along his shaft, making the blonde's loins ache in need to release. "Oh, yes! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama is the only one to fuck me! My body belongs to you and you alone! Use my slutty body as much as you want! I'm yours, forever!" She told him with utter devotion.

Smiling, he grabbed her head and turned her to face him and locked lips in a heated make-out session that made both teens quake in lust. They moaned and panted between the kissing as Tayuya was losing her mind from the anal pounding and rough hands pinching and mauling her bosom. Sweat dripped down their bodies, making lewd slapping sounds. Leaving the kiss for a moment, he kept her close and licked at her hot skin. "Come on, ride my cock you bitch." He demanded as he sat down with her joining him and began to bounce along his shaft.

Arching her back, she placed her hands on his strong chest and bounced on and off Naruto's tower with her supple body growling closer and closer to losing control over its normal functions.

Mixed cum came gushing out of her abused pussy as she became wetter and wetter with each passing second that Naruto increased his intense fucking speed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tayuya cursed over and over as she felt her ass being stretched so pleasingly. "It's so amazing and big! I don't think I can last much longer, Naruto-sama!" She announced, spinning around so he could see her perverted smile, eyes unfocused, and a large blush covering her face with tears streaming down her face.

He loved seeing that face so much. His cock deep inside her bottom twitched heavily as her entire sinful body was arousing him. Grabbing her full hips, he helped bounce her off his hips while meeting her in the middle, screwing up the rhythm. "Uha! Tayu-chan!" Naruto groaned out as he gritted his teeth with his face scrunching up. "You're…so sexy!" The blonde said with a shout when her anal muscles tightened around his meat-pole.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama!" She thanked her beloved master with a hard thrust back down, making the two throw their heads back in ecstasy. "You're so sexy too! Your body is so strong and manly! It's been setting me on fire ever since I hit puberty! I've masturbated countless nights to you! I've dreamt of you fucking me like this! Treating me like your whore!" Tayuya revealed her sinful desires she's had for some time.

Slapping her ass, making her body jerk so she was now close to Naruto, she shivered when she saw his hungry blue orbs staring into her. "That's good to know! I love the fact you've gotten off to me for some many years. But, now you don't have to touch yourself." His thrusts slowed a little and he rubbed her cheek with great care and gave her a warm smile. "Because I'll love you forever. While you might be my whore in the bedroom, you're my lover and one of my girlfriends." Naruto promised once again.

Sniffling a little, happy tears ran down her face as she heard and saw the love he held for her in his eyes and voice. She knew that this man was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Kissing him gently, showing how much she cared about him, she gave him a warming smile. "Thank you, Naruto-sama. That's all I've ever wanted to hear. I love you." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

"And I love you, Tayu-chan." He responded with an equally soft and tender voice. The tender moment ended when Naruto thrusted back up a little. "Now, can you show me how much you love me, my little Tayu?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smirk.

Confidence filling her, she leaned back, showing her body to him, and smirked right back. "Try to keep up, Naruto-sama~." She purred out his name while sensually tracing circles on his chest. The beauty then began to fuck herself on and off his shaft like she had before. Her ass meat shook with each collision between their hips.

Naruto just laid there and let Tayuya pick the pace of their fucking. He looked at her with a content smirk as she jumped up and down his member. A sudden squelching sound made him look to the side to see Kin awake and looking at the two lovers with wanting eyes. Her hand was digging in her pussy with her other hand massaging her red breasts and tweaking her nipples.

The moment Tayuya screamed as loud as she could was the moment Kin woke up. She couldn't believe that Tayuya took that giant cock up her tight asshole. The beauty never thought anyone could take such a massive member up the other hole, but she was proven wrong. 'It must feel really good if it can make her scream like that.' Kin thought with a large blush as she saw how Tayuya bounced on and off his shaft like a common street whore.

"Kin-chan!" Said beauty yelped a little in shock when her master called her name. She looked to see that Naruto was looking at her with hot eyes that made her insides heat up. "Come here." Kin did as commanded and crawled her way to her master until she was inches from his face.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Kin whispered lovingly while she enjoyed hearing the sickeningly lewd sounds just a few inches from her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, her lips brushing over his, teasing him.

Smirking, he grabbed her long hair and pulled her close until his lips were right next to her ear. "Climb on top of me so I can lick that sweet pussy of yours. I'll get that nice fat ass of yours ready too. Cuz' after I'm done fucking Tayu-chan, your beautiful ass is next." Naruto promised with a husky grin and sensual lick to her lobe.

Just thinking of being butt-fucked made her hot. Nodding submissively, he stood up before lowering herself until her mound was right above his face. Naruto could smell her arousal and it made his twitching tool inside Tayuya's rear-end shake harder. "Come on, Naruto-sama. Take all that juice down your mouth.' She begged with a sensual shake of her butt.

That was all he needed as he grabbed her fat ass and pulled her straight down to his lips that were quick to lick and suck at her delicious cunt. His tongue greedily lapped up all the juices that poured out of his lover while keeping his thrusts nice and steady inside Tayuya's tight backdoor.

"Hm. So bitter and yummy." Naruto complemented as he enjoyed feasting upon Kin's juicy gushing cunt while massaging her tight rump and giving it occasional slaps, getting her ready for the pain anal might cause.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fuck that fat cock up my ass Naruto-sama!" Tayuya screamed out, her voice coming out in small pants. "Keep fucking this fat ass with your giant cock!" She begged while letting her hands run over her breasts, making it hotter for the three of them.

Kin tried to hold herself back, but she couldn't. seeing her redhaired lover looking so slutty…it was just so sexy. "Tayuya-chan." She leaned in and kissed the beauty, their tongues wrestling with one another as they savored the feeling of having their male lover fuck them.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto groaned out as his left hand went to gently pinch her clit with his other hand let one finger dig into her asshole, making the black-haired bitch moan hotter into the kiss. "Master~!" She squeaked out in shock of having his digit invade her butthole.

Tayuya smirked as she saw her expression. "That's it, Naruto-sama. Keep lubing that fat ass up so you can fuck it like mine! I want to watch as you fuck this slut's ass! I want you to cum, Master! I want all that cock-juice up by fuck-whore hole!" Tayuya screamed out as she squeezed her anal muscle around his erratically twitching tool.

Groaning loudly into the moist cunt of Kin, sending pleasing shivers down her spine, he ate her out with great vigor while finger-fucking her ass and pounded his cock in and out of Tayuya's ass. "Fuck! Gonna' cum, Tayu-chan!" Naruto warned his lover with a loud shout.

"Thank God!" The beauty screamed. "Give it to me! Give me all that hot jizz!" Her body shook in rapture as Naruto did as begged and her own climax sprayed all over his stomach, making it shine a little, with her breath becoming heavy.

Kin soon joined the two as his tongue swirled around her insides. "Naruto-sama!" That was all the warning the licking teen got of her orgasm that squirted down his throat. He happily drank it all.

Wobbling a little, Tayuya soon fell off his member, which still spewed out some cum that stained her pretty face. She moaned in bliss when she felt the hot semen coat her body but moaned in displeasure when there was no more. Looking, she smirked when Kin had launched herself on his prick, taking the rest of his seed deep into her own stomach.

Growling softly, Naruto sighed a little when he felt Kin suck all his left-over spunk off his twitching rod. "Delicious~." Purred the beauty as she looked back at him with heated eyes.

Finding her so hot, he flipped her threw her into the wall, pushing her face into the wall, and didn't even give her warning and ploughed his cock deep into her asshole with one strong stroke. "Oh, God damn!" Roaring out, Naruto let his hips grind in and out of Kin's tight bottom, loving the sensation of having such a tight hold over his member.

"Naruto-sama! It's so good! It feels so fucking good inside my ass! Fuck my dirty music loving ass with your mighty Uzumaki cock!" Kin gasped heavily, trying to get the chance to buck against her master even harder. Despite her best efforts, she was still gasping for air as it seemed like he was determined to fuck the breath right out of her. Waning to make her master love her more, she squeezed her anal muscles around his member. She was rewarded by a growl and even harder hip pumps that made her tits squash against the hard surface of the wall, sending shivers up and down her spine as the sensation of having her sensitive nips grind against the wall.

Grabbing her tits, he held them to his palm while he pounded into his new whore at this new angle that made her scream like a pig. "That's right, Kin-chan. Vocalize your pleasure. Make sure the whole school knows that you're getting your slutty body fucked!" Naruto huskily demanded as he licked and slopped her sweaty skin. By now, all three lovers were covered in lustful sweat and it only made them want to get dirtier with their sex.

"Oh God! Naruto-sama is pushing my slutty ass so far!" Kin felt his big balls slam into her pussy lips, making them moist with liquid, and could feel her ass meat tremble with each impact. She could feel her pussy spasm with every second he was fucking her ass.

"That's right!" Growling like and animal, he pulled her face to his so she could stare at his lust filled blue orbs. "You, like the others, are my fuck-toys! Tell me what you are and who your master is!" Naruto demanded with a hard slap to her ass and steamy kiss that left her legs shaking.

Ending the kiss, Kin did as commanded and yelled as loud as she could. "Yes! I'm your fuck slave for the rest of my life! I'll let you do anything to me as long as you fuck me as long and as hard as right now! Naruto-sama is my master! He is the only one to ever make me cum and scream like this!" Kin shouted to the heavens as her pussy couldn't hold her juices anymore and continued to squirt all over the walls in front of her.

Kissing her again, he continued to re-shape her bottom into his personal hole, like he did with her pussy. Naruto smiled as he saw the whites of her eyes look at him with utter devotion and love. "Such a good fuck-slut you are." He complemented as he rubbed her blushing cheeks. "I hope you and Tayuya-chan are ready for your new life." He whispered huskily.

"We are, Naruto-sama." Tayuya, with shaky legs, made her way to her pounding master and purred into his ear.

"Hai, Naruto-sama! I love being fucked like a whore! I love having your big cock inside my tight holes!" Kin announced with a weak voice.

Nothing else was said between the three as they continued to please the other. Naruto kept his thrusts long and hard with Kin saying such dirty things that made him twitch and grow hotter, with Tayuya rubbing her large chest against his back and whispering promises of what she would do for him from now on. "I'll suck you off like a straw, Master. You can do anything you want with me and go as rough as you want. I don't care. The pain gets me so hot. Being hit by you makes me so wet."

"Can't…hold it!" Yelling that, he brought Kin into a deep soul-searing kiss while letting all of his stored seed punch straight into her tight bottom.

The moment she felt his hot white-milk enter her body was the moment she thought she saw God. "Naruto-sama…is so…fucking good~!" Kin could only whisper softly as she soon succumbed to her exhaustion and fell off his tool. Her whole body slumped to the ground with a very satisfied fucked-stupid smile.

Having ended his orgasm, Naruto smiled at his tired lover before looking over his shoulder to see Tayuya's eyes slowly closing. "Hehe. Get some sleep, my loves." Softly placing his lips on hers, he caressed her cheeks. "I'll see you later." He promised before he got them dressed and helped them to the nursed office, with Yukiko there looking at him with a naughty smirk.

"Hehe. Why am I not surprised, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a large blush on her face as she could hear the small murmurs of the girls saying 'So delicious.' 'Your hot cock is so powerful inside me.'

"Are you jealous?" With a sly smirk, he pulled up to the busty nurse and gave her nice ass a much needed squeeze.

"Oh, you." Playfully slapping his chest, she turned him away. "Now, get going. You have Kagura-chan to attend to now." She told the boy before pressing her tits against his chest. "But, tomorrow, if you come to my house, I can give you a… _personal_ check-up." Yukiko whispered sultry.

Chuckling with a lustful grin, Naruto nodded. "Right. I'll see you girl tomorrow." With a wave, he walked out the door, fully intending to rock Kagura's world. The beauty had sent him a text that said she was in the gym eating some lunch and wondered if he would join her. He easily and happily replied that he would be honored.

As he walked, he began to feel some of his Godly stamina weaken and wanted to have all the stamina he needed when he claimed the wild blonde beauty. With a small smirk, he remembered just the person he could go to when he needed some energy to continue fucking.

Kushina felt a shiver run down her spine as she was filing some papers in the cabinet near her desk. It was a pleasing shiver that she knew too well. "Naru-chan must be thinking about me~." She cooed out, happy her lovable Naru-chan was thinking about her in naughty ways.

"I always am." Naruto's voice suddenly entered her head as she took notice to his strong body pressed up against hers and his hands tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

"Oh! Naughty boy!" Kushina playfully scolded while enjoying his hard member currently rubbing into her ass cheeks. "Rubbing that fat cock of yours into your Kaa-chan's ass." She teased while looking at him with hot eyes.

"You know you love it, Kushi-kaachan." The blonde teased right back while letting one hand reach up and squeezed her large bosom. Kushina gave him an appreciative moan, letting him know she liked his hands on her tits.

"And I know you love big breasts so," She grabbed his hands and made them slip into her shirt and mold her bra clad chest. "Touch them directly." The bombshell demanded with a husky grin.

Hand still in her shirt, he easily ripped off her bra, also ripping her shirt, and threw it to the floor. His head was now on her shoulder as he continued to play with her soft and firm milk-jugs. "So, uga…how was your time with, that's good, Tayuya-chan and Kin-chan?" Kushina asked while moaned as her son's hand was getting her cunt moist.

"Very satisfying. But, before I can go to Kagura-chan, I need some Kaa-chan milk to replenish my fuel." Naruto said cheekily while he continued to rub his cock in the crevice of her bottom cheeks.

"Fuck yeah." Moaning throatily, she grabbed the edges of her desk and pumped her large ass along his thick tool. Both mother and son groaned happily as they dry-humped each other. "Keep fucking that cock between my ass, you naughty boy. Then, I'll give you all the milk you can drink." Reaching her arm around, she pulled his head to hers and sent him a sexy smile. "But, I want it directly now. Stop screwing around, pull my pants down, and fuck my cunt." Kushina instructed with her face flush and eyes swimming in incestuous lust for her Naru-chan.

His Kaa-chan really knew what to say to get his motor running and he loved her for that. Grinning at her with the same perverted lust, he grabbed her long hair and smashed her head into his, their lips mashing together with their tongues dancing with one another as Naruto slowly pulled her pants down and let his unoccupied hand go down to his zipper and let his member fly out.

Kushina let her hands run through his hair, loving the way he felt against her body. It felt like she was going to melt as his hands tweaked and pinched at her nipples. The way his tongue played with hers was very arousing and the way his saliva tasted made her body rise in temperature. Ending the kiss, pulling herself a few inches back, she smiled like a slut. "Bend me over and fuck your personal mommy cock-sleeve." Naruto did just that. Letting his hand leave her tits, he grabbed her wide hips, he flipped her around and pushed her back down and drove his member back into its home.

Dick twitching wildly, Naruto continued to drive himself in and out of his redhaired whore while growling. Kushina screamed like a slut in heat as she was filled by her son's massive man-meat. "That's good, Sochi-sama! Keep fucking my son fucker pussy! Your fat cock is so big and long inside me!" Kushina was already sweating like she had been out in the summer sun for hours.

"Fuck yeah!" Groaning in absolute lust, Naruto breathed in her womanly scent that drove him crazy with lust and dirty thoughts of having her dripping in sweat and their mixed cum. His hands already roaming her curvy body with her hands staying on his back, her nails digging into his broad back that moved to his thrusts. "To be getting off on your son fucking you…have you no shame!?" Naruto asked, his voice dark in lust and mind in a daze of passion.

"No!" Shaking her sweaty locks, she screamed out. "I have no shame in this sinful body of mine! My fat Sochi-sama's cock is rearranging my prick so amazingly! This whores body can't be satisfied by anyone but your cock!" Kushina announced as she felt her fun-bags hit her chin in erotic slapping sounds following.

Blue eyes were now drawn to the reason why he came here in the first place. With a hungry smirk, he descended upon the jiggling orbs and began to suck on one of them while his other hand massaged the un-sucked teat. "Yes! Your lips feel so good on my skin~!" Kushina cooed out as her hands now rested on his head, making sure he didn't leave her bosom. "Iya~!" She suddenly screamed when he began sucking hard enough that her milk came out. "Ah! Drink me, my Naru-chan! Lap all of my dirty mommy milk!" She begged with a perverted blush.

Drinking her milk was something he would do forever if he had the chance. Her milk was divine! Just having a few drops of the liquid was giving him new strength and was beginning to pound his mother with greater vigor. "You know I will!" Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears as she let the feeling of their connection take over her entire body.

Their connecting sex organs were splashing against each other, with their mixed juices spraying out each time the blonde pushed in and out of his sexy Kushi-Kaa-chan. Her eyes were becoming unfocused as she rode out each of her orgasms that she kept having with each passing second. Naruto truly loved that expression on his Kaa-chan. It made her look even sexier!

Her Naru-chan really knew how to fuck! He was good when they started but now he was _spectacular_! She guessed that was the benefit of having other lovers. They taught him things and gave him greater stamina that she would take advantage of whenever she got the chance!

Since they were so engrossed with each other, they didn't see the woman who was looking through the cracked door with wide, lustful, eyes.

Mabui had just finished some of her paper work and decided to give it to Kushina. When she got to the office, she heard strange noises and was curious. She opened the door a little and saw something that shocked and turned her on.

Right in front of her, Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki were going at it like wild dogs, groaning and panting against each other as the son slid his massive cock in and out of the sexy redhaired MILF. "W-W-What!?" Mabui could only whisper in shock at the taboo scene before her.

Though, looking closely, she found herself becoming hotter and hotter as she saw the son fucking his mother so fiercely and the feral look he sported. The look on Kushina also made her really horny and sensually licked her lips. "He's…giving it to her so hard." She mused to herself as she let her hands massage her breasts, thinking they are Naruto's.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Kushina screamed out as her milk was being drained from her body as well as all of her female juices staining her lover's own never ending rutting hips. "I'm so fucking close! I'm going to cum all over my Naru-chan's fat, manly, cock!" She announced with the perfect ageho expression.

"I planned to do so from the very beginning, slut!" Leaving her teats, he pulled himself up so he was level to her face and grabbed her long red hair, making her scream harder. "And, this time, when I cum inside this sore cunt, I'll make you pregnant! Do you like that thought? Do you like the thought of carrying your son's child in your whore body?!" Naruto growled out huskily as he kept bucking his hips into Kushina's spasming tunnel.

Violet eyes widened in lust and happiness at having a child with her child. She made it vocal. "YES! To have your child growing in me…It makes me so hot! Do it! Pour all of your baby-making juice straight into your mommy-sluts dirty cunt! Punish me for wanting my baby to make me pregnant!" Kushina begged while holding her tongue out, wanting Naruto to kiss her while they let out their final climax together.

"Holy fuck this is hot!" Mabui whispered to herself as she couldn't stop her fingers that were now in her pussy to aggressively rub her insides while her lips were moist with her saliva as well as her teats. The beauty couldn't tear her eyes from the two fucking so hard and she so wished she was in Kushina's position; getting fucked by the Adonis that was her son.

The redhaired beauty's strength was lessening and her mind was becoming numb as she felt her lover fuck her so wildly as he came inside her cunt. Ending the kiss, she screamed. "I can't take it! Push your cum deeper inside me! Make you bitch pregnant!" Her voice was ended in a weak gasp as she felt all of his seed being pushed directly into her womb after he breeched her cervix.

"God damn it! I'll get you pregnant if it's the last thing I do!" Naruto promised with a loud husky growl as he soon fell into her chest and licked at the delicious milk that was still leaking from her hard nipples.

Minutes of heavy breathing passed before Naruto slowly took himself out of his first lover and smiled at her form. She looked just so appealing when she was crossed eyed and had cum leaking from her abused mound. "My sweet sexy Kaa-chan." He leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. "I love you so much."

"And…I love you…Naru-chan." Kushina muttered before her eyes dipped down. "Did you…get your fill…of your…mommy milk?" She asked with a cheeky grin while she tried to regain her breath.

It was a smirk he returned. "No doubt. Thanks to you, I feel like I can go on for another few days." He told her while letting his hand caress her cheek. "While I would love to stay here and make sure you're pregnant, I have to see Kagura-chan." Naruto kissed the pout off her supple lips. "I'll promise to make it up to you." The blonde said with a sincere smile.

"I'll hold you to it, dattebayo." Kushina said with her usual verbal tick.

Helping her dress, they were none the wiser of the of the panting Mabui leaving the door and was leaking her female juices from her panties. "To think…that they would be doing this." She muttered to herself with a large blush.

"See ya' later, Mabui-san." The woman squeaked a little when she saw the blonde.

"B-B-Bye, Naruto-kun." She couldn't look him in the eye as all she could see was him naked railing Kushina like a whore and the screams she gave out.

Nodding to the beautiful woman, Naruto made his way to the gym to finally claim Kagura and make her his.

 **END**

 **Finally done with the chapter. I wanted to put Kagura and Ino in this chapter but decided to save them for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and patiently wait for the next chapter.**

 **Storm Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter and includes some sexy ladies; a certain busty strawberry-blonde, black-haired swordswoman and ends with a seductive blonde beauty with her busty MILF of a mother. I know this is the most popular story of mine, I still have my other stories to do and people like to read. Once again, I ask all my readers to be patient as the wait, I hope, will be worth it as you read this along with the coming chapters.**

 **P.S: Check bottom as I've posted the harem of ladies I got planned and where they are from. Make some suggestions if you want any ladies, NOT LOLIES!**

 **Warning: BDSM, anal, blow/tit-job, masturbation, MILF, threesome, incest & lesbian**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own.**

 **Rangiku, Kagura, Ino & Hiromi**

Rejuvenated by his Kushi-chan's heavenly breast milk and goddess-like body, Naruto was on his way to go see and make love to Kagura. Walking the halls with his eyes closed, he didn't notice he walked past a broom closet that suddenly opened and pulled him inside.

Not expecting it, he rounded on whoever did this and was about to yell but his words died in his throat at who it was. "R-Ran-chan?!" Naruto said in some shock to see it was his busty strawberry-blonde lover in a rather enticing, or lack thereof, attire.

She had on black leggings that hugged her thick legs, black long sleeves, and a flimsy pink G-string that hid nothing. That was all she wore, other than the sluttiest expression's he's ever seen on his current lovers. Her strawberry blonde hair flowing down her gorgeous body. "Hello Naru-kun~." She purred out, her delicious body pressing into his strong chest. Her long fingers drawing sensual circles. "I know you are going to Kagura next, but I wanted some Naru-kun loving first. I haven't had this beautiful cock inside me in some time~." She pouted/wined as she let her hand cup his hard junk.

Naruto growled as the woman was really turning him on with how she looked, smelled, and spoke. Wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close, her brought his face real close to hers. "You know…you're being a bad girl for stealing my attention from Kagura-chan." The blonde whispered, his hand slowly massaging her ass left cheek with hos other hand gently caressing her blushing face.

Rangiku shivered under his powerful stare, strong tone and skilled hands. She remembered what her lover was like with Izumi and she wanted the same treatment she got. The beauty was absolutely over the moon that she got his attention and it looked like he would ravage her like he did the oldest Uchiha. "Ooh~. I've been a very naughty girl, Naru-sama~. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to put this nice giant cock inside my little pussy?" Rangiku whispered hotly, her hands slowly unzipping his pants to let his prick out. "Please, Naru-sama, make an example out of this whore by fucking her in this dark place. Show her how bad she is for kidnapping you~." She purred out and then sultry licked his neck.

The blondes entire being was on the edge of fucking Rangiku in the kinkiest of ways he knows, thanks to his mother, sister and the Uchiha ladies love for BDSM play. It was the slutty lick to his neck that did Naruto in. 'She can wait.' With the last calm thought he had, he decided to hold off on Kagura.

She didn't know what happened next nor how it happened. Rangiku was sultry licking her lovers neck and in the next second she was slammed into the cabinet that held some cleaning supplies with her Naru-kun's lips and body over hers, claiming them in the roughest of ways. The beauty let him do what he wanted and moaned in the deep kiss when Naruto let a strong slap hit her booty, and him tying her hands together in a cloth in front of her form.

Breaking off the kiss, saliva connecting them, he smirked darkly at the dazed look in her eyes. He decided to end that dazed look by rubbing her tied hands up and down his ragging tool. "You're so naughty, you fucking bitch." Naruto leaned in and whispered. He enjoyed the small whimper that was given. "You're tied up, about to be raped by a massive cock, and your slutty hands are jacking me off on their own. You must have really wanted my dick." He noted, seeing as he no longer had to help the woman stroke his tool.

Taking a shuttering breath, she looked at her lover with hooded eyes. "Hai, Naru-sama. My pussy has been so wet for you since our first fuck. I've wanted to have this beautiful cock for myself for once and I did what I had to, to get it. Punish this selfish whore in any way you desire." She pleaded, lustful eyes begging Naruto to unleash everything he had on her, leaving her a cum covered mess before he went to fuck his next woman.

Grabbing her long, lustrous, hair, he pulled her close to his face and smirked at her. "It would be my pleasure." Letting his other hand join the hand that was caressing her ass, he pulled her up. Rangiku instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist and grounded her dripping mound against his powerful dick.

"This ass is mine now." Naruto didn't give her much of a warning as he slammed his dick past her barely passable underwear and launched his spear into the woman's unused asshole. Her screams were died out by the man taking her mouth in an animalistic kiss while his hips took their usual pelvis breaking speed.

Her mind had exploded in pain and pleasure the moment his cock breeched her ass and his lips clashed with hers. His whole aura and power as he fucked her was too amazing to even try to fight against. Rangiku did as she promised; let him fuck her in the way he wished. "AHH!" She was finally able to let out her yells as Naruto released her lips and rested his chin on her shaking shoulder. "It's too hard! Your cock is fucking my poor ass too hard! It hurts! It hurts so good!" Rangiku let her lover know how good she felt.

"This is how I fuck whores like you." Leaning back, he stared straight into her eyes as he spoke, his voice dark and rough. "This is what you get for showing so much of your giant tits around school. They're mine!" Naruto asserted his claim by slapping her heaving melons, making her squeak in pain and pleasure. "Only I can fuck them, motorboat them, and cum on them." He pulled himself until only the tip stayed in her ass, before jamming himself with all his might, making her slam against the wall, making it shake under the pressure.

"O-O-Only for you, Naru-sama!" Rangiku moaned out in desire. "I am sorry for showing your tits around school! It won't happen again! Show me what happens to dirty attention seeking whores like myself get!" She said, now knowing Naruto didn't like it when she teased the boys in school.

"Not good enough!" Grabbing her by her cheeks, he stopped for a second before throwing her to the floor, still connected, and slammed himself in and out of her. "I think I might rape this juicy cunt, ass, mouth, and tits in front of the school just to show them you're mine and mine alone! Would you like that? I can tell you like the thought of being fucked in front of people. I can tell by how your ass is tightening around my cock!" Naruto growled out, his hands massaging her rocking tits, her hard nipples being pleased by his palms.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, her skull rolling a little on the ground, hair sprawled out and giving her an even sexier look, Rangiku cried out. "Yes, Naru-sama! I want to get fucked in front of everyone! I want you to cum on my tits, cum in my mouth, ass, and pussy! I want to be cleaned by your cum! You're such a man! This cock is the only thing that can ever satisfy me!" She announced, her face smiling and drool rolling down her lovely face and tongue refused to enter her mouth.

Moaning in deep arousal at how slutty his bitch was, he captured her lips and tongue in another soul searing lip-lock that was making her shake and tighten around his invading tool. Naruto could feel his lower half soaked in her cum. If he had to guess, he assumed she had came five times during the anal session. His own legs shook a little in exertion of how much force he was using to plough his woman. The blonde's hands constantly pinching and playing with her massive titties. He wanted to suck on them so bad, but he decided to just let his hands please them while he raped her mouth.

Saliva dripped down their connecting lips and Rangiku, getting some function back, reached her arms around and wrapped them around his head, wanting to fuse her head with his. Somehow, she managed to buck her ass against his hips that never seemed to tire. It amazed her at the stamina he possessed and how he could please all the women he had in his growing harem. "Oh no! I'm gonna' cum again!" She cried out before moaning harder and harder as her master fucked her asshole.

"Let it out! Let all that slutty Ran-chan cum out! I want to see what my Ran-chan looks like when she climaxes while getting a nice fat anal creampie!" Naruto said, after leaving the kiss, as he made sure she stared into his eyes by pinning her head with his head, sweaty foreheads sticking together as the blonde picked up the pace. The male Uzumaki really laid into the screeching beauty.

"Naru-samaaaaaa~!" She shouted out the last syllable as she screamed her climax as his hot tool slammed into her butthole. Beautiful eyes teared up as she was filled by her man's semen. It was so much that it began to leak out, making her mewl in anger of not having all of him inside her.

Naruto was having a blast as he blasted his seed deep inside another one of his cum-dumpsters. "So good. Your ass is so fucking tight and hot." The blonde groaned out hotly as he felt his meat-stick slowly stop shooting his seed.

"Thank you, Naru-sama." After screaming for a few more seconds, she whispered. "You're so hard and hot inside my ass. I love it. I love having your dick-milk inside me." Rangiku babbled as her eyes crossed. "No~!" The beauty cried out when her master took himself out of her. "Please, fuck me more! I can keep going! I can take more!" Turning around, Rangiku begged her lover as she wrapped her freed arms, that he untied, around his leg. Her tongue licking away at his member that was covered in the combination of her ass and his spunk.

Chuckling a little, he grabbed the woman by the hair and gently moved her to the door. "I wasn't going to leave without a taste of your pussy and breasts." Naruto informed her softly before giving her a gentle kiss and let his large rod slip into her dripping mound.

Rangiku moaned hotly as she felt her cunt walls and lips spread, taking in the massive tool that was going to turn her mind into mush. The beauty felt her lover slowly grind his member in and out of her cunt. Getting angry at the slow pace, she grabbed his head and made him look at her. "No! I told you to fuck me hard! My pussy included! Don't take it easy on me, Naru-sama! Show my pussy how good it feels to get fucked by a real man!" She begged.

With a dark grin, he did just as asked and pulled her almost off his shaft before slamming her down while fucking himself up. Spit flew out of the wide eyed blushing woman as she came around her lover at the sudden rough thrust. Small gurgle sounds escaped her lips as her lover showed her poor pussy no mercy like she asked for. His hands roughly massaged her plump buns as he continued to push his garden hose in and out of her garden.

Getting close to her ear, he whispered while gently licking it. "This is what you wanted, right Ran-chan? To have my cock beat against your cunt walls, making it crave me every day? If so, I hope you know I accept that responsibility like I have with the other whores addicted to my cock!" Naruto said as he stopped licking and let his forehead rest against hers. Sweat dripped down their connecting skin as the two were in the thrones of passionate sex that was leaving them a little weak in the head.

Lips and tongues met in a dirty duel that was matched in their hips. Rangiku's beautiful ass was a nice shade of red from the constant pounding and light slaps Naruto had given her. She soon screamed into the kiss from delight as Naruto's hands had hoisted her legs up so they were squashing her tits, amazing Naruto at how flexible she was, before jack-hammering himself into Rangiku, giving her the fucking she wanted.

Naruto heard his woman scream in his mouth along with the rolling of her eyes as her pussy walls clung harder against his shaft. He decided to give her another load, while giving her two more orgasms, before leaving for Kagura. His rough hands massaged at her thick legs as he now began to suck on her delicious tongue.

Both lover's minds were clouded in lust and the only thing they were focused on was making the other climax before one passed out. Rangiku knew she was about to pass out as the vigorous pounding she was receiving caused her to squirt all over him once again. She knew that she's be gone if he came inside her.

"N-N-Naru-sama~!" Sliding her face away from his, she sensually whispered. "Cum inside me. Cum inside my dirty womb before you go to fuck Kagura-chan. I need it. I need it now. Let's cum together~!" Rangiku begged with needy eyes.

Her soft sexy voice, smell, and sweaty body were already making him close to losing himself, but the sudden begging was the last straw for the horny blonde. "Take it. Take my cum, my lovely Ran-chan." Naruto whispered out before taking her in another deep kiss while moaning out as he released all his stored man-milk straight into her womb.

Rangiku moaned just as hotly as her master as her walls constricted against his pulsing shaft while twitching at random times. Tears ran down her lovely face. 'I love him…I love Naru-sama~!' With the last coherent thoughts she had, the fucked-stupid woman passed out, falling limp in his strong embrace.

Still ejaculating deep inside her curvy form, even though he knew she passed out, he growled before finally letting out a sigh as his sack shot out the last blast. Breathing hard, he lowered Rangiku to the ground and smiled at the cute snores she made. Gently brushing some of her hair sticking to her face, he gave her one last meaningful kiss. She looked so beautiful like this and he so wanted to fuck those succulent tits of her but he preferred his lovers to be awake when he played with them. "I love you, my Ran-chan." Naruto whispered softly before dressing her and leaving the closet with a soft click. 'It's good the janitor doesn't come to this closet.' The blonde could only assume that she chose this sport for that reason. Knowing that his beauty was safe from being caught, the male Uzumaki made his way to his lovely Kagura.

Kagura Mikazuchi was truly a beautiful woman. She had an athletic build but still showed her feminine qualities as she had a curvy figure with large F-cup breasts and a nice toned ass. The beauty had long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back that was styled in the 'Hime' cut. On her head was a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow. For attire, the beauty wore traditional kendo training gear.

She is known for being a serious person who usually shows no emotion, even after a victory in a kendo tournament. Nor is she very talkative. The only people she is seen talking to is Naruto and some of his friends, and even then, most don't see her smile. But, right now, she was showing emotions she rarely felt. Nervousness. Anxiety. And a little bit of fear. Reasons for this was because Naruto, the love of her life, was meeting with her.

He was someone she could depend on if she ever needed something, no matter what it was. Naruto was the rock in her life and was the one to lift her stress from the things she must do and help her act like a girl her age. For that, she would always love him and would, in turn, do anything for him.

'What…what if he doesn't like me like that?' Kagura thought to herself, showing the rare vulnerable side she didn't like people seeing. She knew she was being crazy but she couldn't help it. The blonde had gotten her to open up over the years and she loved him for it.

It scared her and, frankly, she didn't like the feeling. Hearing the door creak open a little, she threw her previous plan away and decided to just do it in a way that she would know and get what she wanted.

"Kagura-chan!" Naruto called out to the empty gym. He honestly thought the woman would be waiting for him with a spare bokken in hand. They usually had a spar every other week to see how the other had grown. "Wonder where she is-Ack!" The blonde suddenly yelled out as his head was hit by a wooden stick and fell straight to the floor in a thud.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." He recognized the voice in his ear as Kagura. "But…this is the best way." That was the last thing he heard before his blue eyes dipped down into unconsciousness.

Blue eyes opened wildly before looking around wildly. Naruto found himself in the, what he could assume, female locker room sitting in a small chair. Trying to move his hands, he found that he couldn't. Looking back, he saw that his hands were tied behind the chair with a gym rope. "What the hell?" He asked aloud.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Again, Kagura's voice entered his ears. The beauty came to his sights and he blushed brightly at her attire. She was wearing the kendo practice clothing but it was rather revealing with the top past her shoulders, showing a large about of her bountiful cleavage, and with some of her bottom opened a little, showing off her thick legs and a teasing look at her unclothed mound. "For knocking you out like that." She continued while walking closer. "But…I wanted to be sure of something." Kagura said as she straddled the boy, pressing her large breasts against his chest with her face close to his.

Naruto was losing himself in her scent. She just smelled so good that he wanted to eat her all. His eyes were drawn to those beautiful lips that begged to be kissed and played with while he fucked her pussy and played with her massive jugs he wanted to squeeze so bad. "Be sure of what?" His voice was deep in lust of the woman above him.

"That you love me as much as I love you." Kagura said before leaning in and kissed him, momentarily stunning the blonde, before he gave in and kissed her back. While he wanted to embrace her, he was fine with her setting the pace for right now.

Kagura was slowly losing her mind in the heating up kiss. Her hands soon moved up to his face, framing his cheeks, and deepened the kiss, tasting and savoring him. Needing air, she left the kiss with saliva connecting them.

"Can you untie me?" Naruto asked, his voice deep with lust.

Kagura giggled a little before shaking her head, her black tresses flowing in the air. "Not now. I want to have my fun with you." Giving him a peck on the lips, she soon began to unbutton his shirt. When she looked at his strong built, her core quivered even harder. She let her hands roam over his body, memorizing his feel, before slowly letting her body rest on the ground. Her face inches from his clothed member that created a tent in his school pants.

Steeling herself, she took hold of his pants and quickly pulled them off. The moment his member was freed, she blushed heavily as she feasted upon his glory. "So…big." She whispered, her hot breath making him moan a little. Slowly, she stuck her hand out and gently rested her fingers around the veiny prick that was hot to the touch and twitched a little.

"Man! Your hands are so soft, Kagura-chan." Naruto breathed out as the feeling of her fingers gliding along his shaft was very pleasing.

Kagura was happy to hear that as she focused on the pulsing rob in her hand. The broad head was leaking a little bit of pre-cum and she felt compelled to lick it. Inching herself forward, she let the tip of her tongue lightly touch his head. The shuttered she felt made her smile in her head, knowing he liked it.

Her tongue soon swirled around the dripping head, licking up all the juices that she swallowed and savored. Leaning even more into her lover, she took the head into her mouth and gave it light sucking while continuing to lick around the twitching head.

The blonde groaned as he threw his head back a little. While she was taking it slow, she was getting better and better with each passing seconds. Looking down, he smiled at the beauty who was lovingly caressing his balls while now letting her mouth lick the sides of his tower. "Take it back in your mouth." Naruto commanded.

Doing as told, finding herself getting a little wet at his demand, she took the head of his prick into her mouth before slowly sliding her head back and forth upon him, taking more of him than before. "Your cock is so lively." Kagura's mumbled voice reached his ears. The vibrations from her voice made him groan harder. "It feels like it wants to coat my mouth in its seed. Is that true?" Taking her lips off his member, she stroked it fast while now looking at him with shameless eyes. "Do you want to cover my perverted mouth and body with your cum? If so, then don't hold back. I want to be filled by Naruto-kun's love." She said before taking him all the way to the back of her throat and tightened her muscles around the man-meat that was growing hotter and hotter while it twitched harshly.

"Fuck!" After hearing all that, her sinful eyes, sexy body, and her sudden deep-throat, he couldn't stop himself from yelling as he shot his load straight into Kagura's waiting stomach. "Ah! Kagura-chan! Keep drinking all my cum!" Naruto demanded of the slutty swordswoman who would do that without being told to.

But, now being told to, she took it all with greater vigor. She was determined to please him to the best of her ability. Kagura gagged a little, but relaxed her throat to take the rest of his spurting jizz. Slowly letting all the milk slid down her throat, she took her lips off his prick and licked her lips sensually. "That…tasted better than I thought it would." Kagura said before blushing as she realized she said that aloud. Her eyes soon widened as his tool was still standing straight. "H-H-How!?" It was all she could ask.

"Because you're so gorgeous. That's why I'm like this." Naruto complemented with a heavy groan as he wished the girl just sat on his dick now. He could break free, but he found it oddly arousing to be tied up for once. 'Guess this is why they like being tied up.' Naruto mused to himself as most of his lovers; Mikoto, Satsuki, Izumi, Naruko, and Kushina, liked being bound while he ploughed them.

"Fufu. Thank you." Kagura thanked with a bright blush. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and revealed her naked form to him. The beauty smiled when the hard thing before her twitched. "Now," Began the woman as she straddled his waist, her mound a few inches away from his member. "I want you to take my virginity." She requested with a soft smile.

"It would be my honor to take my beautiful Kagu-chan's purity." Naruto said with a soft voice and smile. "Take it slow, though. I don't want this to hurt you." He asked.

"Don't worry about me." She reassured her lover with her hips slowly lowering herself onto his hard tool. Kagura shivered when his pulsing tip hit her maidenhood. "Oh! It's so hot~!" Moaned out the busty woman as she ever so slowly inched herself down his prick.

"You're telling me!" Naruto said as the inside of her pussy felt like an incredibly pleasing inferno that stimulated the sensitive nerves on his penis. "It feels like my cock is gonna melt!" The blonde said, his teeth gritting in pleasure. Leaning up slightly, he took her mind off the pain of her hymen breaking with a heated kiss while keeping himself as still as he could with such a delicious pussy he was inside.

Tears leaked down her blushing face as she stayed still on his member, letting herself get used to the big thing inside her. 'He's…so much bigger…than the toys!' It was a hidden shame, but she had masturbated to the blonde multiple times since she hit puberty. Comparing the fake to the real one was no contest. Kagura was already sure she'd be hooked on him by the end of today. "We…We're finally one!" She moaned out as she slowly gyrated herself along his tool.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said with a small smile and bright blush at how sexy she looked right now. The blood pouring from her womanhood made him reluctant on moving. "Tell me when I can move." The blonde said as the woman leaned into his chest and panted.

"Hai." Nodding softly, Kagura let herself get accommodated to the massive girth in her womanhood. She was slowly starting to like him inside her and she showed it by her light moans. After a few moments of staying still, Kagura leaned back and nodded. "You can move now. Just, slowly." She said with a shy blush.

With upmost care, he bucked himself up into her womb, hitting the back of her core before she was brought back down by her weight, making her scream a little at the first pump. "N-Naruto-kun~! You're so good!" Kagura said as he pumped into her. The beauties skull leaned back a little as she grabbed his shoulders, assisting with the session.

The slow love making did make her happy, but she desired more from her lover who was known to give it rough. Again, it was her hidden shame, but she dreamed about Naruto taking her in the naughtiest of ways. Stopping her bounce, while still pleasing him by gyrating her full hips along his tool, she stared deep into his eyes. "Naruto-kun. While this is pleasing, I want you to let loose." She said, unwrapping his hands from the pole. "I want you to give me all you have and more. I love you. I love you so much." With those words said, Kagura found herself in the air, his hands grabbing her butt-cheeks, with her tits squashed against his strong chest.

"And I love you too, my Kagu-chan." Naruto whispered before giving her a sweet kiss. Leaning back, he gave her a dark grin that made her shiver in lust. "Time for your dreams to become reality." Pulling her up high, leaving the tip in, he slammed himself deep into the swordswoman with all his might.

Like all his lovers, the first hard thrust resulted in a powerful orgasm that left Kagura light headed. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close, as she rode out her climax that didn't stop her love from fucking her as hard as he could. The pain only intensified and prolonged her spectacular orgasm.

Sweat leaked down their bodies as they slammed themselves against their privates like animals in heat. Naruto was groaning and grunting as he loved the feeling of her tight body and twat around his tool. Kagura was in heaven as she felt herself being stretched so wide by her Naruto-kun and the feeling of having his whole being dominate her and treat her body like it was his personal toy.

"K-K-Kiss me, Naruto-kun~!" Kagura begged, tears streaming down her lovely face. Seeing how much she desired to be kissed, he did as commanded and planted his lips against those delicious lips, tongues meeting in a passionate duel. Blue and hazel shimmering orbs of lust stared into the other as her lover quickly took control of the kiss like he did with the humping.

The beautiful Mikazuchi moaned shamelessly into the steamy kiss as she reared her hips against his, trying to make him feel as good as she was. Naruto tightened his hold around her ass with Kagura tightening her hold around his shoulders. Their naked bodies dripped in sweat as Naruto continued to drill into her womb. "Y-Y-Your cock~!" Kagura mumbled out. "Is…destroying me!" Her words were music to his ears.

"And your pussy is swallowing me whole!" Naruto groaned out in his new lover's ear as he jammed himself in and out of her. "It's so slutty and I love it!" The blonde yelled out as he felt himself slowly losing control of his hips and restraint of blasting his load. The lips he was kissing with his member and own mouth were making him a little weak in the knees.

"I-I-I'm not slutty~!" Kagura tried to protest but her body didn't back up her words. When he said the word slutty, her body constricted against his tool and her arms hugged his head deeper into the kisses.

Leaving the kiss and letting his mouth latch onto her giant jugs, he mumbled out while licking them. "Then why are you tightening around me when I suck these giant tits?" Naruto asked, his face and body flush in arousal like Kagura's.

She had no answer to that. The black-haired beauties body was becoming addicted to his powerful hips as she rutted her own luscious hips against his while squeezing her cunt walls around the shaft. Kagura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as his teeth bit into her sensitive nubs, causing shocks of pleasure to run down her spine.

Knowing she wouldn't be talking for the rest of the session, Naruto decided to just enjoy her body, strangled sexy moans, and delicious tits that bounced in his hold. The furious fucking lasted for another ten minutes, him licking her neck, tits, and lips, while spanking her ass flesh, before the blonde felt his balls tighten.

Leaving her succulent sweaty orbs of flesh, he captured the sexy moaning woman in a deep, wanting, kiss and roared out his climax. Kagura's eyes hot open when she felt her lover finally release all his seed inside her. Moaning into the kiss, eyes closed in bliss at the wonderful feeling of being filled and having her tight cunt walls tighten around his shooting tower.

Shaking against one another for a few seconds, Naruto waddled his way back and leaned against the bench with his lover connected by the hips and lips. Their lustful kisses dispersed into soft gentle kisses. Needing air, the two ended the lip-lock, saliva running down their chins. Kagura rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed happily. "That…was wonderful…I love you, Naru-kun." She whispered with a beautiful smile she flashed him after getting his scent stuck in her nose.

Blushing at such a bright smile, he stroked her sweaty locks. "I love you too, my Kagu-chan. Thank you for agreeing to this." Naruto said softly while still petting her head.

Kagura just shook her head. "You've got enough room in that big heart for more than one lover." The smile then turned a little sultry. "And, you've got the stamina to need for extra ladies." She purred out, feeling that her boy-friend was still hard.

"You really are a dirty bitch, aren't you? Never expected this side of you." Naruto said, honestly surprised that the stoic beauty was so…sexy when in the thrones of passion. He enjoyed the large shy blush she sported.

"Well…it's only a side for…you." The beauty said with a shy blush and smile. "I'm honored to see it." Naruto said before bringing her in a gentle embrace. "Let's just stay here for a while." He suggested. "I'd love nothing more." Kagura said without hesitation as she leaned into his form.

After the wonderful session with the sexy Kagura, they got dressed and continued their day like normal. It was now after school and Naruto was waiting for Ino to show up. Ino had asked if she could walk with him and he gladly accepted it. Standing at the front of the school, he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing as he thought about Ino.

She was a truly sexy woman with long blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail he always wanted to hold onto as he fucked her. She had nice perky DD-cup breasts and long legs that led to a nice fat ass. The beauty acted like she's been around the block a time or two, but knew that was just how she was.

Because he was deep in thought, he didn't see the object of his thoughts sneak up behind him. The familiar sensation of something soft against his back made him focus on the delicate hands covering his eyes. "Guess who~." He heard a female voice sing out teasingly.

Naruto knew of only a few who could do this and one of them is at her club so it must be the other. "Hello to you too, Ino-chan." He greeted the woman.

Taking her hands away from his eyes, she spun him around. "Right you are!" Ino said with a wink. "How are you doing, Naru-kun?" Asked the woman as she and the teen began to walk.

"I'm doing well. Class is good and everything at home is good too." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." She said with a smile before hugging his arm, bringing his arm between her chest. "I'm also glad to hear about, you know what." Ino purred a little while grabbing his hand and letting it roam her body a little. "To know that you are gathering a harem of women. How naughty of you, Naru-kun." She playfully teased.

"Wow. You don't waste any time do you, Ino-chan?" Naruto said a little surprised that the girl wasn't wasting her time with him.

"Well, I've waited for you for so long and I'm not in the mood to play games anymore." Ino admitted with a blush. "Hearing you have this going on, I knew I needed to get the jump. So, come on. Take me home so you can rock my world." The beauty practically demanded.

Finding it extremely sexy, he swept the woman off her feet and smirked at her cute yelp. "Don't worry, my little Ino-chan. I'll make sure you're taken care of." With that said, Naruto rushed to Ino's home.

"Wait!" Stopping her soon to be lover at the door, she hopped out of his hold. "Kaa-chan is home for a little bit." She told him, making him pout. Giggling, she pecked his lips. "Don't worry, she won't hear us. She's usually to engrossed in her office." Ino told him, making him smile.

Opening the door, she called out. "I'm home!" The two then heard footsteps and through the glass door came a beauty that made Naruto's pants tighten. Her name was Hiromi Yamanaka, Ino's MILF of a mother. Like her daughter, she had blue eyes and long golden blonde hair that flowed all the way to her back with a long braid with a purple bow at the end. She wore a tight black skirt that only reached a few inches before her plump ass, barely covering it. Her creamy white skin was shown by her white shirt that strained against her G-cup tits. "Oh! Hello Ino-chan, Naruto-chan." She greeted her daughter and son of Kushina.

"I thought I said I didn't like being called that, Mrs. Yamanaka." Naruto mumbled out while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment of the suffix at the end of his name.

Giggling, the woman teased. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just funny to see you blush like that."

Laughing at her blonde love acting like a baby, she turned to her mother. "Kaa-chan. Naru-kun and I are going up to my room. We've got a project together." She said, subtly winking at Naruto.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be in the study if you need me." Misaki said, not seeing the wink her daughter gave the blonde hunk. She, like many other women in the neighborhood, found Naruto very attractive and would do anything to get in his pants. The beauty would soon find out she'd get her shot with the hunk soon.

Dragging her Naru-kun up the stairs, she quickly slammed the door and pushed him into the closed door, kissing him with all her worth. Naruto moaned at the sudden lip-lock but soon accepted the beauty. His hands roamed her toned body before resting on her nice ass and gave it a squeeze. Ino moaned, giving him the advantage and fought her tongue back into her mouth and enjoyed the prize that was Ino's mouth. 'Tastes good.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to play with her.

'He's burning me~!' Ino thought as her eyes rolled a little. If this was the feeling of just kissing him, she didn't know how she'd survive having him inside her! Dainty hands framed his strong face, and fought back as hard as she could. The duel lasted for a couple more minutes before the need to breath became too great.

Taking deep gulps of air, the two blondes were looking at the other with large blushes and wanting eyes. "Your lips and body are so soft." Naruto whispered while his hands continued to roam.

"And you're so strong, Naru-kun. It makes my body shiver." Ino purred out as her fingers traced his face and down to his broad shoulders before resting on his rising chest. Her love was about to move in but she pushed herself away. "Hold up. I want to show you all of me." Ino said with shimmering eyes.

Growling a little, Naruto nodded. "Alright." The teen said and his hand was grabbed by Ino who pushed him down on her bed. Now looking around, he saw it was surprisingly girly. His attention was soon brought back to Ino who coughed.

Seeing she now had his attention, she slowly shouldered off her shirt, revealing her slutty spaghetti-strapped red bra. Ino blushed as she felt his eyes burn into her. Breathing a little heavier, she slowly dropped her skirt, revealing her matching red G-string. The gasp she got made her proud. "Do you like it, Naru-kun? Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, suddenly worried if she disgusted him.

Naruto smiled at his nervous lover. "Yes, Ino-chan. You're absolutely stunning. But, I just want to see a little more. Can you show me more?" He asked, his voice soft but held authority that made her quiver.

"Hai." With a bright smile, her worry disappeared, she unhooked her bra, but held it by her arms. Looking at him, she slowly let her top drop and smirked when his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Naruto held himself from jumping on Ino the second he saw her perky plump tits and hard nipples that begged to be sucked.

His face lit up in a large blush when she turned around, thrusted her ass out, and let the last piece that covered her drop. Drool went down his face as he gazed upon her sexy white ass. A dazed gleam appeared when she turned around, showing him herself in all her glory. Her lower mound was dripping juice and had no pubic hair, leaving her pussy bald but that enticed him.

Strutting herself over to him, she straddled her hips over his hips and brought his head up before kissing him. Her tongue soon wrapped around his. The beauty moaned hard as she could feel her lover shiver under her sloppy kiss. Ino was sure his pants were about to rip. Ending the kiss, she whispered. "Let me see you." Ripping his shirt, her hands soon went to roam his uncovered chest and groaned at his strong form. "Hm…" Purring out, the beauty let her head go down and lick at his chest.

Naruto groaned hard as his Ino-chan licked and kissed at his flesh. Her tongue felt really good and her scent was driving him crazy in lust. "God! Ino-chan!" The blonde vocalized his pleasure.

"Just enjoy it, Naru-kun." Ino said between sensual licks. "Let me please you." She begged with pouty lips and eyes. Naruto fell for the look and let her do what she wanted before taking over the show and showing her whose boss. "Fine." He breathed out, enjoying her fingers and body.

Sending him a sexy smile, she trailed hot kisses down his body, licking at his chest and bellybutton, before reaching her prize. His pants that formed a tent. Licking her lips in hunger, she unbuttoned the pants before sliding them off with his underwear. The tool hit her in the face, making her yelp in shock and arousal. Blue eyes widened in shock and awe at the monster that would be inside her. 'W-Will that even fit!?' Ino wondered.

She was knocked from her thoughts when she felt Naruto's hand run through her locks. "Don't worry, Ino-chan. Just take it slow." He advised.

Smiling up at him she nodded. "Thank you, Naru-kun." Slowly leaning in, she took the tool in her hands and jumped a little when she felt it pulse in her hands. "T-Tell me if I'm doing good. This is…my first time doing this." The young Yamanaka told her lover with a shy blush as she admitted that she was a virgin.

"You're doing fine, Ino-chan. Just keep going." Naruto instructed his blonde lover who did as told. She got braver after a few strokes and brought her soft tongue against his hard on. "Yeah. Like that." The blonde groaned out in pleasure of her tongue licks and her ruby red lipstick making little marks on his head, exciting him. She let her hand stroke his shaft she wasn't licking and let her other hand gently play with his testicles. "Take my head in now." Naruto suddenly commanded.

Shivering lightly, Ino did as told and opened her mouth wide before slowly sinking her head up and down his tool while jacking him off at the same time. Ino managed to take more and more of his tool inside her mouth with each head bob. She felt her insides quiver in need for him to climax. Steeling herself, she repressed her gag reflux before taking him all.

"Ahhh!" The blonde let out a loud moan as he didn't expect the beauty between his knees to take all his man-meat. He could feel the tip of his tool push back her uvula. Naruto saw Ino close her eyes, seemingly wanting to savor the deep mouth fucking, before taking her head till it was just holding the tip, before shoving her head back down to his hips. Naruto's hips shook a little at the tight feeling of Ino-chan's throat constricting around his prick.

Happy that she got such a reaction from him, she did it again and again, forcing herself to take it all, no matter how much saliva was leaking from her mouth. If anything, the saliva was making it easier to take him.

Naruto was sure the woman was dripping love juice and he wanted nothing more than to have a taste. "Ino…-chan!" He groaned out, making her glance up at him. "Let me taste you too." He pleaded.

Eyes shining in lust and love, Ino took her head off his tool before pushing him down. "Anything for you, Naru-kun~." She seductively purred before twisting around, her dripping cunt over his face. "Look. Look how wet I am for you." Reaching her hand underneath her body, she spread her outer lips wide, showing her core to her love. "It's just waiting to be filled by you, Naru-kun. Ahh! Yes!" Ino shouted her moan as Naruto had slammed her hips down on his face. His tongue shot out and began to devour her delicious honeycomb walls.

Not wanting to stop her own pleasing, she jammed her head back on his shaft, taking him to the hilt, before finding her rhythm and sucked him off while licking his tip and the sides as she fucked her head on and off him. 'So good~!' Ino thought to herself as she felt herself getting wetter from the combined sucking and tongue-fucking. 'Fuck! I can…barely…breath! How can this feel so…great?!' The beauty wondered as her core tightened around his tongue.

"Damn it, Ino-chan! If you keep sucking me so hard I'll…!" Naruto trailed off before he went back to licking at her mound with his hand gently rubbing her clit. He smirked as the moans he received were music to his ears. It always got him off to get his girls off. He prided himself in making his ladies cum before himself.

After minutes of just mouth fucking, the two could feel their respective sex organs tighten in the familiar feeling. 'Shit! I'm going to cum!' Both shared that thought as they stepped it up. Ino made lewd gagging sounds while jamming herself harder against him, with Naruto now pinching her sensitive nub. The feeling of having her clit pinched and deep tongue-fucking were the last straw for the woman. Moaning around his tool, she squirted all over his mouth. The blonde drank her juices easily, taking all of her inside. Grunting a little, he felt himself finally climax as the woman's throat tightened to the max.

Ino's eyes widened in shock when she felt his shaft pulse before shooting off multiple globs of white liquid deep into her mouth. The shock soon turned into pleasure and prolonged her own climax as the heat produced from his sperm made her hotter than ever.

Minutes of shooting their juices into the other's mouths, their climaxes slowed down into nothing. Ino slowly took her head off his member and let it go with a loud pop that resounded through the room. Naruto gently pushed her hips up after licking the rest of her, and licked the juices that stained his face.

Huffing in bliss, Ino moved herself around, getting off him. Seeing that his big dick was still hard, her eyes widened a little, before dropping down in lust. Sexily smiling at him, she crawled her way to his chest and whispered. "You taste so good, Naru-kun. I think I'm addicted to you now." She said with a beautiful smile. Catching his breath, he smiled back. Naruto watched her lean down and shivered a little when he felt her hard nipples rub across his chest. To him, the way she was like a sexy teasing pussy cat.

"Do you want to know how wet my pussy is for you? Even after cumming so hard, I can't lose this heat inside me. It's like a blazing fire. It needs something white and gooey to douse it. Will you do it? Will you douse my fire with you hard cock as you fuck my virgin pussy?" She purred out, her hands rubbing his chest.

Naruto shivered in deep lust and a growl ripped through his chest at how sexy Ino was being. Hugging her close, he brushed her hair, taking her ponytail out, making her hair flow in the air, and brought his lips close to her ear. "I think I can. I've been hard for you for some time. Hell, I've thought about fucking you so hard you're begging me to stop multiple times in my life. And now, I'll show you how I claim my girls." He whispered huskily before rolling her around, body loaming over her, before positioning his cock at her entrance.

Staring deep into her slightly fearful eyes, he smiled softly. "I'm gonna' do this fast so I don't draw out the pain. Feel free to scream, bite me, or anything that will ease the pain while you get used to it." Naruto tried to ease her worry with a calm voice.

Nodding softly, she hugged him closer and buried her head into the crook of his neck. His strong scent was taking her mind off the incoming pain. But, it still didn't stop her from biting her lover's neck when he jammed himself straight into her womb. She could feel his whole length stretch her womb, making sure it would only take him and be satisfied by it from now on.

"It's okay. Just let it out." Naruto soothed the beauty as he lightly petting her sweaty hair. Slowly taking her lips off his shoulder, she lapped at his skin, cleaning up the small amount of blood, showing how hard she bit him.

Staying still for a few minutes, Naruto groaned a little when he felt her walls constrict against his member and her hips lightly buck against him. "I'm…ready." Giving him the okay with that whisper, he took himself almost out, before lightly, yet strongly, jamming himself back into her womb.

Ino had expected her first time to be painful, but she was proven wrong. The other girls Naruto had fucked said that he was gentle before he got into the rough stuff. "More~. Give me more, Naru-kun~." After a few more thrusts, she got used to it and begged her lover to give her more of the 'D'.

Grinning, Naruto did as asked and pulled himself out before going in rougher than before. It was so rough that it made the bed rock under his rough pace that made the beauty thrash.

While the two were getting busy, Hiromi heard her daughter scream and something bang from above and quickly made her way to the door of her room. The beauty stopped before she could open the door when she heard a loud manly groan. A large blush appeared on her face. 'Are they…having sex?' She thought before pressing herself against the door to listen better.

In the bedroom, Naruto now had Ino's right leg over his shoulder, licking her sweaty flesh, as he rammed his tool in and out of her squashing cunt. "Ahhhh! It's going so…deep inside me! It feels amazing~!" Ino sang out, her tongue refusing to return to her mouth as she bucked herself against him.

"God yeah! It feels so fucking good to be inside this cunt!" Naruto moaned loudly as his hand roughly grabbed her breast, making her walls tighten around him harder and give him a louder, huskier, moan. "It seems you like it rough, don't you bitch?! You like having my big dick inside your tiny pussy, don't you!?" Naruto asked as he squeezed and pinched her hard nipples while massaging her globs of flesh.

"Yes! I love having your cock inside me and your rough hands playing with my boobs! It gets me so hot to be one with you! Never leave me! Never stop fucking my sloppy cunt!" Ino begged as she reached her hand up and held onto his sweaty neck and managed to pull herself close to him. Lips barely touching. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun." She begged before diving in for a deep wanting kiss.

Letting out a manly grunt between the hot kiss, he slammed into her dripping mound with greater ferocity while playing with her tits at an equal rough pace. Their lips, both sex and oral, moved against the other as their bodies were lost in the passion. They didn't even hear the door slightly crack open and the small gasp and small moans that followed.

When the horny mother opened the door, she saw her lovely daughter and blonde Uzumaki going at it like rabbits. 'He…He's huge! How can Ino-chan take him!?' She wondered as she watched her daughter get railed by Naruto who had her leg over his shoulder, kissing her like an animal, and pinching her titties. Her shock was replaced by lust at the steamy session before her.

Giving up on holding her lust, she let her hand run past her shorts and lightly pet her maidenhood, her other hand going in her shirt and playing with her giant jugs. Since her daughter and her looked like sister's, it wasn't hard to imagine herself in her position. 'Wish that was me. That looks so good~!' The MILF groaned to herself as she played with herself a little rougher.

Not wanting anything obstructing her pleasure, she took off her flimsy shirt and bottoms before digging into her soaked cunt and her hand sunk deeper into her tit-flesh. Lifting one of her tits up, she began to suck on them, imagining them as Naruto's lips that were now sucking on her baby girl's as he moved her to sit in his lap.

Ino was losing the last bit of her mind as she was fucked by her lover while being throat raped by his tongue as they kissed. Her hips were bounced on and off his shaft as Naruto grabbed her full ass while thrusting himself up. She was letting out little squeaks of pleasure as he began to spank her bottom while his other hand palmed her chest, her nipples being teased by his palm. "Oh, God! You're so hot bouncing on me like that. I love this little pussy you have, kitten." Naruto said between kisses.

Breaking the kiss, the beauty looked at her lover with some confusion. "W-W-Why…do you call me-right there! -that?" Ino asked after moaning hard at the deep dicking.

Chuckling, he brought her close to him, chest's squashing together, he whispered huskily. "It's because your so sexy. It's my pet name for my sexy little kitten, Ino-chan." He said with love in his eyes and voice.

With a teary smile, she brought him into another kiss while she gyrated her hips along his shaft while running her fingers down his back, giving him shivers of bliss. Her light touch was so addictive and he wanted to have her run her hands all over his body.

Blue eyes opened and stared into the other with shimmering eyes that held only affection and lust for the other as they made love. Their pace slowly slightly as they just fucked slowly. Ino wanted to get familiar with his body like Naruto was with hers, starting with her ass, sides, back, bust, neck, face, and finished with her hair he kept his finger in, making sure they didn't end the kiss until they were about to pass out.

The beauty could feel the love in his thrusts, how he held her, and how he looked at her. 'I love him! I love this man so much!' Ino thought in blissful love as they continued to make love. She could feel her core tighten and felt his shaft twitching erratically along her walls, telling her he was close to finishing. "Do it." Her words were muffled by the kiss, but he still heard them. "Release all that cock-milk inside my dirty pussy! Your kitten wants her milk!" Ino accepted her new role as she begged her lover.

Softly pushing her down, he flipped them around, her back flush to his chest, as he gently rocked in and out of her. "Don't worry, I will. Just accept my cum in that slutty womb of yours." Naruto whispered as he licked her ear and gently fondled her breasts.

"I will. I'll gladly accept all of you, Naru-kun~." Ino purred with a slutty smile and voice. "Iya!" The beauty moaned in pleasure as she felt her lover let one of his hands trace down her body and gently play with her clit. It sent waves of bliss down her spine. "So, good~!" She moaned softly, sweat dripping down her body as the feeling of his tool crashing into her form was becoming too much for her to handle.

A husky growl escaped his lips as his throbbing erection twitched inside his newest lover who now, surprisingly, turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Naruto released the hands playing with her breast and clit to wrap them around her slim back. Using the hold, he pulled her down to him while he thrusted up.

Whimpering into the kiss, Ino's eyes widened, lips leaving her lover, and screamed. "Cuming!" The blonde released all her female juices along his shaft. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he soon let his own climax soar straight into his woman's womb. "Me too!" Roaring out his own release, he let his tongue grab hers and sucked on it, prolonging her orgasm. Bodies shook against the other as their orgasms hit them like a train.

Hiromi was losing her mind as she watched the two fuck and climax against the other. 'How, naughty of them~.' She thought to herself as she began to flick at her sensitive clit while sucking her tits hard. Hiromi's face turned a deeper shade of red when she saw how much semen the teenager released and poured out of her daughters abused cunt. 'She'll get pregnant from having so much inside her!' The mother thought in some happiness to have a grandchild, even though she was a young mother. It also made her jealous as her little Ino-chan looked like she really enjoyed being filled by the hunk. "Ahh!" Moaning softly, Hiromi reached a sudden climax that leaked down her inner thigh.

Naruto and Ino's eyes widened when they heard the soft moan and when they looked to the door, Ino's face lit up in a giant blush. "Kaa-chan!" Getting off his tool, she covered herself in embarrassment. "What are you doing!? Did you see us!?" She asked the obvious. Naruto could see she had as the juices running down her thigh told him that she had gotten off from their session.

Smirking, Naruto got up, loving the fact that the mother's eyes were drawn to his hanging tool. "Seems she caught us, kitten. Oh, well." He shrugged before getting close to Hiromi and pulled her up by the hand. "And she even climaxed. Such a bad mother for watching her daughter get a nice fat creampie." He teased the blushing woman.

"I-I-Hmp!" The woman's words were stopped by the strong hold Naruto had over her waist and him pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Hiromi and Ino's eyes widened as Naruto kissed her. Ino knew of Naruto screwing his mother, Satsuki's mother, the nurse, and the art teacher, but it was different to actually see her lover kiss an older woman, her mother! But, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she found her lover kissing her mother very…arousing.

Ending the kiss, Naruto stared deep into the dazed and flushed face of Hiromi. "Now, you might not know this, but I've got a harem going on. And, I'd like you to join my little family. I've always found you stunning and someone I'd give my right arm to have a chance to screw." Naruto told the MILF.

Blinking, Hiromi heard the proposal and was shocked but, like her daughter, found herself aroused by the blonde. Giggling hotly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My. Oh naughty of you, Naruto-kun. To have so many lovers under your demand. Well, I guess I can join this. Only if you fuck me like you did my little girl." She suggested with a slutty smile.

"I plan to." Picking her up by the ass, he kissed her hotly before pushing her into the mattress, never leaving her lips. His hands soon began to play with her giant tits. The MILF gave a moan of appreciation of his ministrations. Ino was watching the scene with hot eyes and a little whimper. She watched her lover let one hand go down and rub her mother's mound. Her eyes widened when she heard her mother let out a loud scream and her body shaking.

Naruto was also surprised and ended the kiss. Looking down, he blushed as he saw the stain on the bed that was not from the earlier session. "Wow. You must really be horny to cum from just kissing, breasts rubbing, and a light petting of my hand." The blonde said with a cheeky smirk.

Hiromi huffed and puffed as she tried to regain her breath. "I-I-I am. I'm so horny! I haven't been fucked in years!" She yelled out. "Let me break that then." Saying that, he ripped her clothing off and licked his lips at the free view of her giant tits and soaked mound.

Standing up, he leaned his body over Hiromi and then leaned over, his cock soaked with Ino's juices hitting her nose. The scent made her core quiver. "Suck." Naruto warned before jamming his cock all the way to the back of her throat. "Wow! You took my cock so easily!" The Uzumaki was amazed at how easily she took his punishing tool. "MILF's are great!" He then let his blue orbs turn to Ino. "Come and help me please your mother." He suggested.

"Fufu. It would be honor to help you fuck my Kaa-chan." Crawling her way to her Kaa-chan's exposed lower lips, she saw how wet her mother was as she was gagging on her lover's tool. "How dirty! You're leaking out so much love juice from just choking on Naru-kun's cock!" Hiromi's vibrating voice only increased the mounted blonde's face-fuck she had accepted with closed eyes and bobbing.

With a slutty smirk, Ino dived in and began to lick at her Kaa-chan's dripping cunt walls. It tasted delicious. Naruto was loving his life as he was now on top of a sexy MILF, getting his noodle wet, and her naughty daughter eating her out. 'Life is good.' Naruto mused to himself as he continued to lightly thrust his cock in and out of Hiromi's tight throat.

'Fuck! I'm-I'm losing my mind!' Hiromi thought to herself as she was in such a lewd position. Never in her life would she expected to be giving head to such a young man while her daughter tongue fucked her. "Damn! Your mother is a whore like you, kitten!" Hiromi and Ino didn't mind being called a whore by their lover. It only exited them more, the moans they let out being a testament to that.

Thrusting into her mouth harder, Naruto was loving how much she could take and how her tongue licked around his head and shaft. "Yeah. I wonder. How long has it been since you sucked a cock?" He asked.

"Years." Hiromi's voice was muffled by the meat in her mouth but he still understood. "My husband hasn't made love to me in years."

"Well, don't worry, Kaa-chan. Naru-kun will make sure you're loved." Taking her lips off her mother's dripping mound, she told her with a smile.

MILF and teens continued to lick and such at one another's sex organs for a few more minutes before the familiar tight feeling arose in their cores. Grabbing her lovely sweaty head, he reared his hips up before jamming his rock-hard member all the way to the back of her throat and did the same again and again, not giving her any rest. "Damn! Get ready, slut! I'm gonna coat that slutty mouth and stomach with my cum! Then that, squirting, pussy of yours is getting a nice creampie!" Naruto warned the MILF with a shout. His head rolled up a little as he closed his eyes, wanting to savor the feeling of fucking her face before he shot his load and fucked that delicious, if Ino's constant moaning and lewd slurps were anything to go off of, cunt.

Hiromi's eyes widened in wild lust as she soon squirted all over her Ino-chan's mouth again before focusing on her tongue to suck and lick at his rampaging shaft. She wanted her treat and she wanted it now! Her pussy was aching to have the twitching cock, currently reshaping her throat, deep in her core.

"Yes, Naru-kun. Give my Kaa-chan a nice face creampie before fucking this wet cunt. Trust me, she's nice and tight. Almost like a virgin. Tou-san really left her horny for a cock." Ino moaned out as she continued to lick her mother. Her fingers were digging deeper and deeper into her own mound. The beauty had came two more times while orally pleasing her mother.

Hearing Ino's sexy voice and the constant moaning of the thrashing whore below him were the last straw for the horny blonde. "Here you go!" Naruto warned before shoving himself as deep as he could. His load spewed out. Multiple globs of white liquid soared into her throat and landed in her stomach. Hiromi's eyes widened at the sudden release and climaxed hard against Ino's face. The feeling of his hot sticky seed going inside her was too amazing for her to handle.

Drinking the cum, both Ino and Hitomi took some time before they took their lips off the sex organs with a loud pop resounding through the room. Both had dazed looks in their eyes. Naruto just smirked in pride. He knew he was good. "No time for rest, Hitomi-chan." The beauty barely heard the stud before she was thrown to the top of the bed, head hitting the pillow, with her soon-to-be-lover over her. She could feel his giant tool rubbing her sore cunt, begging to be sheathed.

Looking up with hooded eyes, she smirked. "Do it. Fuck this lonely MILF in front of you. Take this defenseless woman as your own." Hitomi was brought into a deep kiss. The sudden kiss took her mind off the pain she felt of his cock's penetration, but it didn't stop her from yelling in the kiss.

Ino was looking at her lover rutting her hips against her mother with hot eyes. She lightly bit into her finger, wanting to be in her place. Seductively crawling to her lover, she threw her arms around his neck. The sudden weight on his back made him go deeper into the woman. Moaning at the familiar feeling of breasts against his back, he let his lips leave Hitomi's and lean up, taking his kitten with him.

Reaching his arm around, he began to rub her delicious rear-end, making her breath out a moan. "My, my. You seem to be eager to watch me fuck your Kaa-chan." Naruto teased as he pecked his cheek.

"Hai." She nodded her head that was resting on his powerful shoulder. Her eyes couldn't leave the connection and the juices that flowed from his constant powerful thrusts. "Your cock is so deep inside her. It seems I might have a little brother or sister with how deep your cock is." Ino teaserd right back.

Hitomi's eyes widened when she heard Ino say that. The thought of being pregnant with his child, even though she was married, was a serious turn on. "Oh, yes! Please knock me up! Fill my baby hole with all that man-milk! I want my cheating MILF cunt filled with young man jizz!" She begged, looking at her lover with lustful eyes and deep blush.

"You girls know what to say to make me want to cum so hard!" Naruto roared out as he continued to fuck Hitomi with his other hand going to Ino's dripping cunt, fingering the moaning beauty. All his lovers knew just what to say to make him cum hard and cum fast. Hitomi and Ino seemed to share that trait and he loved that.

They didn't know how long they fucked. The three had fucked in numerous positions. Hitomi standing up, being fuck-carried, Ino getting her pussy licked by her mother while she was fucked. Naruto getting his balls licked by the mother and daughter and we are now at the end of the session. The blonde had the sexy blondes on top of each other, kissing the other, with his cock pounding the other, moving from one cunt to the other with each thrust.

Sweat leaked off the three lover's bodies, showing how long and hard they had been going at it. Naruto was too tired to even announce his release. Said release covered both ladies' sore mounds as he sprayed them. Moaning hot into the kiss, both squirted all over the bed. Shaking for a few seconds, the two blondes passed out, spent from the rough fucking.

Panting heavily, the male wiped his sweaty forehead. "Damn. These two really drained me." He mused, feeling himself waver, his stamina beginning to wane. Deciding he deserved a rest, he covered the two with a blanket before going between them. Each snuggled into his side and smiled in their sleep, happy to be so close to their lover and the warmth he produced.

 **A/N: There's the eleventh chapter for ya'll! Hope you enjoyed the sudden Rangiku appearance, Kagura sex, and the mother daughter threesome I didn't plan for at the end. And, sorry if that threesome as left to be desired. I just wanted to get this chapter done. Don't worry, though, there will be more sexy mother daughter threesome with the Yamanaka. The next chapter will include the sexy three Uchiha ladies along with a certain busty blonde haired nurse.**

 **Harem**

(Main) Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto)

Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto)

Satsuki Uchiha (Naruto)

Naruko Uzumaki (Naruto)

Izumi Uchiha (Naruto)

Kurama Inoue (Naruto)

Karin Uzumaki (Naruto)

Tayuya Uzumaki (Naruto)

Kin Tsuchi (Naruto)

Ayame Ichiraku (Naruto)

Shion (Naruto)

Mabui (Naruto)

Mei Terumi (Naruto)

Yuago (Naruto)

Samui (Naruto)

Yugito (Naruto)

Haku (Naruto)

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)

Hitomi Hyuga (Naruto)

Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)

Hiromi Yamanaka (Naruto)

Tsunade Senju (Naruto)

Fuka (Naruto)

Shizuka (Naruto)

Kurenai (Naruto)

Anko (Naruto)

Amaru (Naruto)

Erza Scarlet (Fairy-Tail)

Erza Knightwalker (Fairy-Tail)

Irene Belserion (Fairy-Tail)

Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy-Tail)

Mirajane (Fairy-Tail)

Moka Akashiya (Ura) (Rosario Vampire)

Yoruichi (Bleach)

Tier Harribel (Bleach)

Nel (Bleach)

Mila Rose (Bleach)

Rangiku (Bleach)

Orihime Inoue (Bleach)

Saeko (HOD)

Saya (HOD)

Rosseweisse (DxD)

Grayfia (DxD)

Akeno (DxD)

Kuroka (DxD)

Yasaka (DxD)

Gabriel (DxD)

Irian Shidou (DxD)

Xenovia (DxD)

Yumi Kiba (DxD)

Raynare (DxD)

Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

Lefa (Sword Art Online)

Nico Robin (One Piece)

Boa Handcock (One Piece)

Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)

Akame (Akame Ga Kill)

Himari (Omamori Himari)

Kuesu (Omamori Himari)

Charlotte Hazelrink (Princess Lover)

Sylvia Van Hossen (Princess Lover)

Aki Nijou (Maken-Ki)

Haruko Amaya (Maken-Ki)

Minori Rokujou (Maken-Ki)

Chacha Akaza (Maken-Ki)

Azuki Shinatsu (Maken-Ki)

Furan Takaki (Maken-Ki)

Love Espada (Maken-Ki)

Kikyo Yamato (Maken-Ki)

Kyoko Tsukishima (Kyonyuu Hitozuma Onna Kyoushi Saimin)

Kaori Saeki (Bible Black)

Rinko Hideshima (Bible Black)

Rika Shiraki (Bible Black)

Nami Kozono (Bible Black)

Junko Mochida (Bible Black)

Hiroko Takashiro (Bible Black)

Annerose Vajra (Koutetsu no Majo Annerose)

Michiko Fleuretty (Koutetsu no Majo Annerose)

Aishwarya Ray (Koutetsu no Majo Annerose)

Yuko Morino (Tentacle and Witches)

Kaya Blanche (Tentacle and Witches)

Igawa Asagi (Taimanin Asagi)

Koukawa Asuka (Taimanin Asagi)

Yatsu Murasaki (Taimanin Asagi)

Misako Shimizu (Sex Friends)

Ryouko Yanagi (Sex Friends)

Makiko Endou (Sex Friends)

Ai Miori (Bakunyuu Maid Kari)

Reisa (Bakunyuu Maid Kari)

Miwako Shirasaki (Bakyunyuu Maid Kari)

Chiyo Sawagiri (Mamapuri)

Noriko Kasukabe (Mamapuri)

Kazuho Tateshina (Mamapuri)

Yuria Kanai (Bakunyuu Shimai)

Alisa Kanai (Bakunyuu Shimai)

Momoko Noomiya (Fleshdance)

Aoi Oohara (Fleshdance)

Miku Sanjou (Fleshdance)

Hinako Aoki (Consulting Adultery)

Kyouka Sagara (Consenting Adultery)

Sachie Okano (Wife-Swap Diaries)

Sayaka Ichinose (Cleavage)

Amane Amamiya (Kateikyoushi no Oneesan)

Nagisa Shinon (Kateikyoushi no Oneesan)

Rio Onodera (Kateikyoushi no Oneesan)

Sara Akizuki (Kateikyoushi no Oneesan)

Yukiko Misuzu (Shion)

 **Strom Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The twelfth chapter is finally here! Happy to see so many people like my story and wait for the next chapter. It's you guys that make me continue my stories. Nothing else to say except enjoy the steamy lemons of seven busty woman. Reuploaded this, added a little more to Aki and Yukiko portions.**

 **P.S. I added a few more ladies to harem. Check out the end A/N for who is joining. And, I'm still new to the whole foursome so advice on how to make it better would always be appreciated.**

 **If you see anything you know then I don't own it.**

 **Warning: Incest, blow/tit-job, lactation, foursome, BDSM, lesbian, cosplay, & MILF**

 **Kushina, Satsuki, Izumi, Mikoto, Ayame, Tsunade, Yukiko & Aki**

After taking his sixteenth and seventeenth lovers, Naruto left the two Yamanaka's in the dirty cum-soaked bed and was now making his way to his home before going to the Uchiha house. He was told by his Kaa-chan that they wanted some time with him. While he wanted to go back to his kinky Uchiha lovers, the blonde could feel that his body need his Kushi-chan. With a quick nod to himself, he made his way home, before going next door.

"I'm home!" Naruto announced as he took off his shoes and walked through the doorway and headed to the kitchen, seeing at the light was on. Kushina was surprised to hear her darling son home and not at next door, giving it to the Uchiha's. Turning around, she smiled at her lover who stood at the entrance of the kitchen with a smirk and blush on his face. She knew the reason was because of her dress. Since they were in such a relationship, they all agreed that they could walk around naked if they desired. And, since she loved getting him horny, she was now wearing a naked apron.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, why are you home Naru-chan?" Kushina asked her Naru-chan with a sweet smile. Walking up to his gorgeous mother, he brought her in a tight hug. "Can't I visit my sexy Kaa-chan?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Giggling a little, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around, still in his arms. "Well, I guess not. But, are you going next door? Miko-chan has a nice surprise for you." Kushina said, knowing what her lesbian lover was planning for her son. She softly moaned when Naruto's hands began to roam.

"I know. But I wanted to have another taste of my Kaa-chan. And, I wanted you to know I got another MILF while having my fun with Ino-chan." Naruto told his mother while letting his hands familiarize themselves with the body he couldn't get enough of and knew so well.

"My, my. How naughty of you, Naru-chan. Fucking Ino-chan and Hiromi-chan. I don't think I gave you permission to fuck her." She chastised before putting down the spatula and turned around, facing him with lidded eyes. Her sexy arms wrapped around his neck. "You're a naughty boy. What am I going to do with such a horn dog of a Sochi?" Kushina said with fake annoyance.

"I can think of something you can do to 'educate' me." Naruto said with a perverted grin. His hand rested on her hip and the other now planted on her large jug. Before he could continue to play with her, Kushina lost her lustful look and it turned a serious, stopping him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Before we continue, I just want to tell you something." She said with a small blush and smile. Her hand went to her stomach. "I'm pregnant." Like Kushina thought, he froze with a shocked face before it broke out in the biggest grin she'd ever seen. The hug tightened and she was soon lifted off the ground and twirled around.

"I'm going to be a daddy! That's wonderful!" Naruto said, truly happy to hear this. "I love you, Kushi-chan!" He exclaimed, bringing her in a deep kiss, full of love and lust. The beauty reciprocated the kiss while letting out little happy tears, since her lover was so happy about the news. Ending the kiss, he couldn't help but ask. "So, when did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago. Apparently, you got me knocked up our first time together, all those nights ago." Kushina said with a blush and giggle.

Naruto chuckled a little before smiling. "Still. I can't describe how happy I am. So," That smile turned husky as his hands now rested on her ass and gave it a nice squeeze. "Why don't I show you?" He asked, his voice heavy with lust. Just knowing she was carrying his child made him harder than ever.

"Guess you want something else to 'eat'." Kushina said, her voice dripping with lust. Naruto just nodded his head. Turning the stove off, she swayed her hips until she brought herself on the counter. "Come on then, Naru-koi. Lick all my dirty pregnant cunt juices to sedate your hunger." She begged, spreading her twitching lips wide for her lover.

The blonde Uzumaki moved as quick as he could and was now kneeling before the dripping pussy of his Kaa-chan, his pants ripped off to show how hard he was for her. Her womanly scent drove him crazy and he licked his lips in desire. "Thanks for the meal." Naruto teased before putting his lips on her mound, greedily sucking on her lower lips.

"Oh~. That's good. Right there. Keep going, my baby boy." The redhaired Uzumaki begged her lover breathlessly. "Your tongue is so…powerful!" She shrieked, loving the way his tongue continued to hit her G-spot.

'Hm…Kaa-chan's pussy! I can't get enough of it! I could drink this all day for the rest of my life and never get tired!' The eighteen-year-old thought in a drunken haze as he continued to tongue her caverns. His tongue peaked through and began to tease her clit while keeping his lips planted on her womanhood. Naruto smirked a little when her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head deeper into her legs.

Kushina's moans were becoming louder and louder as his tongue focused on her sensitive clit. "Suck me! Keep sucking my dirty clit, you dirty boy! Lick your slutty Kaa-chan who gets off on her Sochi-kun's manly tongue!" Her dirty moans and voice furthered Naruto's arousal and licking.

Taking his lips away from her mound, he lightly licked her thigh. "Don't worry, Kushi-chan. I won't ever leave this cunt that will birth our love child." Naruto promised with a blush before shoving two fingers in her hole, making her moan. Her sexy body shook against his fingers as she leaned back.

He brought his face back into her pussy only his tongue going to her clit and gently sucked and licked at it while fingering her at a fast and rough pace. Naruto thought he was about to cum from hearing her voice and tasting her alone but managed to hold himself back. He wanted to please the mother of his child first, before he let his lewd desires reach their head. "Do you like it?" His muffled voice asked his shaky Kush-chan. "Do you like having your big, fat, pregnant cunt finger-fucked while having your clit liked? I can tell you do. Your squeezing me so tight. Kushi-chan is such a whore to get off on her son making her quiver like this." The blonde teased his lover. Naruto knew how much it turned Kushina on, along with himself, to know what they were doing was taboo.

Violet eyes widened in pleasure at his words. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She needed him inside! "YES!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit her like a train, squirting all over his mouth. Not wanting to miss her delicious liquids, he opened his mouth wide and took all her essence. As he continued to drink her, he could feel his cock-head leak out some pre-cum and stain the floor. "DINK ALL OF ME!" The bombshell MILF ordered her lover who never had to be told.

Minutes of swallowing buckets of female juices passed before Kushina's orgasm tampered off and she fell back against the table in a huff. Her crimson locks sticking together as she had a light sweat going. "Delicious." Her blush increased when she heard his husky complement. Hooded violet eyes locked onto the hard on that was inches from her lips. "Can you help me with my problem now, my love?" Naruto asked with a blush and grin.

"Oh! Your cock head is pulsing in pain. Let me make you feel better." Kushina said, her voice low with love and lust as she took the head in her mouth and gyrated her head around it, licking the head while doing so. "If feels so good to have you over me. It makes me so hot." Her muffled voice reached his ears as he slowly let her get him off with her skilled mouth that knew all his weak spots.

"H-Holy fuck!" Naruto groaned loudly as he felt Kushina grab his hips and bring him closer, shoving his cock even deeper into her mouth. "Y-Your mouth…!" It was all he could say as he couldn't stop his hips from pumping away in and out of her throat. "P-Please…use your tits!" He begged his lover.

Smiling around the tool, she did as told and surrounded her flesh pillows around his thundering cock. She shivered when she squashed his hot member between them. 'So…manly~.' Kushina thought with delirious lust as she began to lick at the head that peaked out of her cleavage.

"Shit~." He let out a haggard whisper as he watched his cock slam in and out of her giant breasts. Needing those nice orbs in his grasp, he lifted his hands from the table and supported himself with her breasts that he began to tweak. "I…can't get enough…of your body…Kushi-chan!" Naruto yelled, unable to control his hips and hands from playing with her sensitive breasts.

"That's right! Even with all those other whores, only I can please you like this." Kushina slobbered out as she soaked his prick in her sweat and saliva. Her words had the effect she craved as his head shot out a little blast of his stored jizz. She let her throat vibrate around the quaking tool that seemed close to spray her tits, face and hair in white.

Her sexy voice and rather possessive tone made him harder than ever. Sweat dripped down his blushing face as he rocked himself harder in and out of her amazing titty-fuck. "You're such a pervert, Kaa-chan. I love it!" He exclaimed with a manly grunt as he jammed his cock into her mouth. Sinful blue and violet eyes connected and nothing was said as they stared at the other as the teenager used the MILF's body to pleasure himself.

Grunting hard, he pinched her nipples as hard as he could, making her eyes widen in shock and pleasure before yelling. "Take it all!" Spurt after spurt, Naruto shot his spunk. Regaining herself, she kept her red lips around her son's spilling head and took it all down her throat with ease. Tears streamed down her lovely face as she moaned around his rod, her female juices exploding to the floor.

It was beginning to become too much, some of the white milk spilling from her nose, so he took himself out with an erotic pop. But, that still didn't stop him from aiming his cock at the woman and shot rope after rope of cum at her beautiful face. Kushina moaned happily as she felt the warm liquid drip down her skin and into her breasts. Taking deep breaths, licking the jizz that stained her cheeks, she finally managed to get herself up. With her eyes glazed over, breasts and beautiful red hair streaked with white, she gave her lover a dopey smile.

"More~." She cooed, spreading her shaky thighs for him to see her needy hole. "I want my insides painted white, now." Kushina have him a sexy smile after sexily licking her breasts off. Stalking his prey, he pushed her down and lost his dark grin and was replaced with only love. The look made her feel rather shy and her heart flutter. "W-What's with that look…Naru-chan?" Kushina asked her lover.

Cupping her cheek, he made her face him. "While I would love to just throw you down and fuck your sexy body like I usually do, I want this to be a little more special. I want to make slow love to you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much I love knowing you're having our child." Naruto whispered, never letting her look away from his blue orbs.

Violet eyes shimmered with upmost love with happy tears running down her flushed face. Blinking the tears away, she nodded. "Nothing would make me happier, Naru-koi. Love me." Kushina begged her lover with raw emotion in her voice. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing his head between her tits.

Groaning a little, he slowly let his prick enter her hole. The mother and son moaned against the other because of the slow insertion. Kushina's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she had never taken her Naru-koi slowly. It was usually fast but now she could feel all of him in ways she couldn't feel before.

Naruto was in the same boat as he slowly buried himself into his sexy Kaa-chan's pussy. It was an amazing feeling he wanted to savor as he kept his head between _his_ pillows. The blonde couldn't stop his lips from sucking at the skin between her cleavage. Jamming the last inch of himself in her, the two stayed still, just savoring the feeling of each other.

"Can…you hear it…? Can you feel it?" Kushina's soft voice reached his ears as he felt her fingers run through his blonde locks. "My heart…is beating…so fast for you. It's…it's never beat this fast before…in my whole life. It shows…that this was…meant to be. I love you…so much." The MILF said without shame, happy tears still rolling down her face with some sweat dripping down her red locks.

The combined sounds of her voice and heartbeat along with how calming her heartbeat was to him, almost made the teenage fall asleep in her hold. Only reason he didn't was because of how good it felt to be inside his first lover. "Yes. This feeling…I can't even describe it." Naruto said breathlessly. "I love you…so much, Kushi-chan. I'm so happy you let me take you those weeks ago." He said, happy about that night that changed his life for the better. Naruto didn't know of anyone else who was lucky enough to have multiple lovers and all were okay with it.

"Fufu." Kushina giggled, her sensual voice sending shivers down his spine. She let her hips talk for her and began to slowly hump up, telling him that she wanted her baby boy to begin. The second born Uzumaki did as silently told and thrusted himself back into the softly moaning woman as she was now getting what she wanted. Her moans grew in volume as she felt Naruto begin to suck her flesh harder, obviously intending to leave a mark.

They'd given each other so many marks during their sexual encounters it was a regular thing whenever they fucked. Kushina returned the gesture by letting her nails sink into his back, making him growl into her delicious flesh. "It's wonderful, my love~. Keep going. Keep sucking me while you fuck my pussy~." The beauty cooed.

It was getting harder to breath normally for the teenager as he continued to slowly plough his Kushi-kaachan into the table. He let his hands rest on her wonderful hips to assist him in his thrusts. Taking his face out of her cleavage, he let his lips and tongue attach themselves on her hard peach-colored areola. Naruto lavished her tasty nub with gentle attention while his other hand massaged her hips and sides.

"Yes, dear~!" She shouted, happy at the suction. Her hands rested on his head with her other shaky hand on his ass, pulling him deeper into her wanting mound. "Suck me harder~. If you do, you'll get the milk you desire so much." Kushina told her lover as she knew how much he loved drinking her breast juice.

Wanting that milk now, he squeezed the teat he was eating and he wasn't disappointed in her tightening walls and the milky liquid that shot into his waiting mouth. 'Kushi-chan's titty milk~!' Naruto thought in a lustful daze as he drank the sweet substance like a man who just crossed the desert without any water. "More milk." Taking his mouth off her shooting breast for a second, still squeezing the flesh to spurt more of her milk out, he begged his lover. "I want to taste more of you. I need it all." He demanded. Blue eyes taking a crazed glaze as he stared at her liquid that ran down her plump breast.

The Uzumaki beauty shivered at the crazed voice and look as she rutted her hips on and off Naruto's. "Don't worry, baby. I'll give you as much as you need. Dink all of me. I'll keep making more for you to devoured." She spoke breathlessly. Wanting something else, Kushina decided to push him to the ground.

Unable to hold himself on his feet from the sudden push of his Kush-chan, he fell to the ground with his lips and dick still attached to her. Said lips were soon released as he groaned heavily at her sexy body atop him, riding him slowly. "K-K-Kushi-chan!" He screamed.

She gave him a sexy smile as she rested her slim fingers on his strong chest, purring at his built that made her insides quiver and burn. "Just enjoy it. Let me ride this big cock like the whore I am. I'll show you such pleasure." The MILF promised as she grounded her sopping womanhood along his manhood.

Naruto softly nodded his head as he let the love of his life do what she promised, rock his world. He let his hands rest on her plush bottom and gave in a nice squeeze, making her moan at the rough touch. Pulling herself up his shaft, she began to bounce herself on and off him. She licked her lips when she saw her son's eyes lock onto her swaying breasts that hit her chin with each thrust.

Red lock surrounded the two as her head couldn't stay back anymore. Sinful blue and violet stared at the other as they continued to make slow, passionate, love. Naruto gasped as she increased her speed and power along with how tight she held onto his thundering prick. Kushina felt like she was about to explode on her lover, her love juice coating his big dick as she screamed in lust.

Sitting up, he grabbed her screaming mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands left her bottom as he held her close by the small of her back, her giant breasts pressing against his chest. The beautiful MILF screamed into the kiss as her son speared her innards. To her, her son was the perfect man. He was strong, kind, and knew how to be wild and soft in the sack. Leaving the kiss, sweat dripping down their bodies, Naruto spoke in a gruff voice. "I'm cumming. Make sure to take it all, my love." The blonde advised his love.

She barely heard her lover but could only nod dumbly. Her violet orbs were crossed as she couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth anymore. 'So…good! His cock! His cock is so good!' Kushina thought to herself as she couldn't stop cumming against the hard tool inside her womb.

With one more strong thrust, the blonde shot his white seed into the place where he was born. He let out a manly grunt as he continued to pump his spurting rod in Kushina's whole. Her pleased screams were music to his ears. Wanting to hear more, he let his head go to her breasts and suck so hard on them until the milk came out.

Her mind was blank the moment her son came inside her. The shaking woman's mind hazed a little as she felt her breast milk leave her. She could only guess her lover was drinking her dry. "N-N-N-Naru-koi~~~~!" Finally regaining her voice, she shouted like a bitch in heat as she squirted her milk into his greedy mouth and love juice along his member.

Mother and son didn't care how long they came together, but they were now on the floor, still connected, holding each other close. Kushina's breasts were still stained with her white milk with sweat rolling down their hot bodies. Naruto had his face in her hair, taking in the womanly scent that he would never get tired of. "…Wonderful." It was all Kushina could mutter as she was slowly losing consciousness. Her hand slowly rubbed her belly.

"That's what I was thinking." Naruto whispered, kissing her forehead. His hand met hers and stroked her stomach. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you get further along." He said, knowing his lover will get more gorgeous to him.

Kushina giggled happily. "While I would love nothing more than to stay like this, you need to go next door. They've been waiting for some time." She said with some sadness. The son shared her sadness as he didn't want to leave his mother alone, but he had other lover's that wanted him and he hadn't played with for a few days.

Seeing his Kushi-chan sad and pout compelled him to wipe that look off. Pecking her lips, he smirked at her. "Don't worry, Kushi-chan. I'll come back and give you a good fucking tomorrow after I have a taste of Yukiko-chan." The blonde promised his first lover.

Giggling, she nodded in thanks to her lover. "Fufu. You're so kind to your slutty Kaa-chan. Have fun Naru-koi." She gave him a little peck with a light blush.

"Alright. I love you." Giving her one last meaningful kiss, moaning in displeasure, they disconnected and Naruto placed her on the chair. "I love you too." Blowing a kiss his way, she smiled gently as he walked away.

Feeling more energy running through his body, mentally thanking his Kaa-chan and her amazing milk once more, he made his way to the Uchiha house, wondering what they had planned this time. Knocking on the door, he was not expecting to be pulled in, blindfolded, hands tied behind his back, and pushed against the locked door. Three deliciously busty bodies were pressed against his right, left and front. "G-G-Girls? W-What's going on?" Naruto asked, his voice heavy with lust. He didn't know why, but being bound excited him. 'Now I know why they like this.' The blonde mused to himself.

His musings were ended by his second MILF lover's sexy soft voice. "We thought it would be fun to show you what we felt when you did this." She said, rubbing her large tits against him. He could feel her hard nipples through his shirt, telling him she wasn't wearing anything to protect those melons of hers. He wanted to see what they were wearing and it made him growl a little.

"Do you like it, Naru-kun?" It was Satsuki's voice that reached him. "Now you're at our mercy to play with. Do you find it arousing?" She wondered, hoping he liked what they were doing for him as she wanted him to fuck her hard. It had been a few weeks since they last fucked and she's been craving him ever since. The reason she hadn't jumped his bones sooner was because of Mikoto and Izumi sedating her lust with their bodies.

"Yeah." Naruto's gruff voice made their bodies quiver in desire. "But, since I've neglected you girls, you're in charge of me." Taking a deep breath, he let out. "Then, let's go to the 'play room'." The moment Izumi said that, he was whisked away downstairs. Said room was just a BDSM chamber to use whenever they wanted to do some super kinky sex.

He let out a small grunt as he was pushed onto the small mattress he knew was in the middle of the room, since he fucked them so many times on it. Blue eyes were now introduced to the dim light of the room and what the sexy Uchiha ladies were wearing. If they hadn't ripped his pants off, he was sure his erection would have split them. "…Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed in wild lust of what was in front of his dark with lust blue eyes.

They all wore kinky BDSM dominatrix outfits, but all knew that those roles would be reversed after they had their fun. The attire consisted of all black. Their gloves going to their biceps, high-heeled boots going to their knees. Panties that did nothing to cover their sex and held up in a flimsy string. Finishing it off, they all wore a 'top' that consisted of two ropes that held up their breasts for him to devoured. Naruto's favorite part of the look were their cherry red lips that were set in lust-crazed smiles.

"Fufu. Thank you, Naru-sama." Izumi thanked her master as he went to the bed and kneeled to his left. Her gloved hand trailing his body. "Just relax while we take care of this big cock." She advised her master with a slutty look.

Voice lost, all Naruto could do was nod, anticipating what the beauties would do to him. He groaned as his third Uchiha lover leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss. Those groans increased when he felt two hands on his shlong. Blue eyes glanced down to see Satsuki and Mikoto stroking him off.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen this." Satsuki pouted as she soon lost it as she purred. "But, now I've got it so close. Time I enjoy." Knowing her youngest hadn't had him the longest, Mikoto let her hand off his tool and watched Satsuki take him to the hilt without any problem.

"Wow. Look at you, Satsu-chan. Swallowing dick like a cheap slut." Mikoto teased, feeling raunchy as she watched her beautiful daughter take Naruto's cock like a pro.

Taking herself off his tool for a minute, she spoke. "I can't help it. He tastes so good." Satsuki took him all the way to the back of her throat while moaning hotly. The vibrations sent shivers up Naruto's spine as he groaned louder into the steamy French kiss with Izumi.

Biting her finger, the MILF could only shake in need as Naruto's attention was on her daughters and not her. "No fair." Pouting, she went to his other side and began to kiss and lick at his neck muscles. Her slender fingers sensually running along his chest.

The male Uzumaki's whole form was shaking in lust at what he was introduced to. They were all so amazing. Satsuki's mouth and tongue running along his cock was making him a little hazy with said haze growing as he was tongue fucking Izumi. His skin was prickling as he enjoyed Mikoto's licking and fingers sliding over his chest, flicking at his own hard nipples.

It was just too hot for the hormonal eighteen-year-old to handle. His hips began to buck into Satsuki's waiting mouth. Her gagging sounds made him blush in arousal along with his dick twitching erratically inside her tight throat. Ending the kiss, saliva connecting the two, he moaned. "S-Satsu-chan! I-I don't think I can last longer!" Naruto warned his lover who only hummed harder around his tool.

"Do it, Naru-kun. I want to see you spill all that dick-milk into my dear Satsu-chan's throat. It makes me so hot thinking about it." Ending her licking, Mikoto whispered into his ear, stimulating him.

Naruto was introduced to a feeling he just loved to feel. Two orbs of flesh wrapped around his pole and massaged what Satsuki wasn't eating. "Enjoy my titty-fuck, Naru. Just spray all that baby milk down my throat. I want to taste it. I want to taste it so bad. Give your Satsu-chan her reward for being such a good whore of giving you a titty-fuck." Satsuki begged hotly, her entire body red from embarrassment and lust at what she was saying.

The blonde couldn't take it after that. Roaring, he let out multiple shots of his spunk. His white seed sprayed the woman's face, black hair, and cleavage. Satsuki moaned happily, eyes closing, as she savored the feeling of her skin being coated in his warm seed. Its feeling caused her own climax to hit her and she yelled with a happy smile and large blush. "Cumming~~!" She screamed as she shook in ecstasy.

Naruto looked at his lover with loving eyes. "Are you okay, Satsu-chan?" He asked as she had been shaking for a few seconds. Satsuki recovered after hearing his voice and shakily nodded, semen dripping down her face from her black locks that seemed to mold into the room, like the rest of his Uchiha lovers.

"H-Hai. It-It just felt soooo~ good!" Satsuki moaned, her fingers rubbing in the cum she was covered in. "But, I want it inside now." She said, her face taking its usual expression whenever they had sex: lust-crazed. "Go ahead. It's only fair as I haven't had a taste of you in a while." Naruto said after getting nods from his other ladies.

Squatting over her love, she slowly let herself drop on his large pole. "Uga! Finally! I've got you back inside me~!" Happy tears ran down her face as she him to the hilt, her lush ass brushing against his sack.

"Shit~!" The blonde groaned out, his hands tugging at his restraints. All he wanted to do, was grab her hips and bang into the sexy Uchiha that was slowly riding him. Her black hair flying in the air as her blush coved her sex-loving face. "God! You look so sexy like that, Satsu-chan. Can't believe I went so long without fucking this sweet pussy of yours." Naruto moaned as he enjoyed how tight her twat was around his tool.

"T-Thank you, Naru-kun!" Satsuki stuttered out as she continued to ride his cock like a whore. One of her hands planed on the bed as she ran her fingers through her sweaty locks, knowing he loved it when his lover's hair was disheveled in the act of love making. "W…Watch my breasts bounce for you!" She begged her lover, arching her back for him to see her large melons swinging in the air.

Still at his sides, Mikoto and Izumi were panting with large blushes as they watched the younger beauty ride the giant cock like a slut. Their horny, hot, bodies rubbing against his tied arms, trying to lessen the heat of their cores. "Oh~, it looks so hot." Mikoto whispered.

"I know. Naru-sama's cock is pounding little Satsu-chan so roughly." Izumi said, her hand massaging her plump breasts. Turning to her mother, she grabbed her face and leaned in for a deep kiss. Both ladies smirked into the kiss as they felt his arms they were grinding against tighten.

Naruto felt like he was about to explode any second at the two whores kissing each other so passionately close to him. That, and the constant bouncing and sexy moans of his Satsu-chan were music to his ears and her tight walls pleasing to his pulsing member. "Fuck~." Whispering, the blonde began to lightly thrust up, getting a loud scream from the woman connected to his hip.

"That's right, Naru! Fuck that big cock in my whore pussy! I want all that dick inside me! My entire body is shaking! Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I want your milk?" Satsuki asked lewdly, her body set in crazed lust as she was being fucked by the love of her life with her mother and sister getting him hotter by kissing so close to him.

"Yes. I can feel it. Your cunt is so tight around my cock. It's so hot." Naruto moaned, loving the way her core heated against his tool and massaged all the right spots as he continued to hit her womb with each pump. "My body…I don't think I can hold out much more! Make sure to let your womb gobble all of my baby batter!" The blonde demanded of his lover as he pumped himself deeper and harder into her squirting womanhood. His tongue reached out and caught the mixed saliva of the Uchiha's above him. He wanted more of it! He couldn't wait to get out of these restraints and fuck these teasing bitches as hard as he could.

Tears ran down Satsuki's eyes as she threw her head back, tongue refusing to stay in her mouth. Light hiccups of utopia-like pleasure escaped her lovely face as she increased her pounding on Naruto's twitching cock. 'So, fucking…full!' Satsuki thought in a daze of passion.

Growling, Naruto yelled. "Cumming!" Giving her one stronger pump, he pierced her cervix, before shooting a giant load of semen into her baby chamber. The feeling of her lover cumming inside her caused her own amazing climax to hit her full force.

Shaking, eyes closed in order to savor the feeling, Satsuki moaned. "So…good, Naru-kun. I love you~." The beauty soon fell back, her pussy letting his gushing tool that spurted a little more seed on her white skin, and moaned at the heat of his milk on her.

Panting in slight exhaustion, Naruto opened his eyes and was about to tell the two kissing bitches above him to stop, when they did on their own. Mikoto gave her lover a saucy smirk and wet kiss he leaned into. Her soft hand framing his cheek while both moaned happily. Izumi bit her lip in lust.

The kiss ended with the black-haired MILF staring at Naruto. "Make sure to look at this." She told her lover. Naruto raised his eyebrow in some confusion before he was lifted to his knees by the mature ladies.

Izumi kept him stable as Mikoto sexily crawled to her youngest. Face inches from her dripping pussy, the mother licked her lips. "Thank you for the meal, Satsu-chan." Whispered the beauty before she dug into the spoiled mound.

It was only because of Izumi holding him, that Naruto didn't launch himself at Mikoto and began to fuck her as she ate the moaning Satsuki's womanhood. His breath hitched as he one hand grab his cock with the other hand tracing up and down his body with her large breasts squished against his back.

Licking his ear, she whispered sensually. "Do you like it, Naru-sama? Do you enjoy watching my slutty mother lick my dirty little sister's cunt that's filled with your man-milk? It gets me so horny to see. I can tell you're horny. Your cock is so fucking big in my hand." Izumi said, slowly stroking off his pre-cum leaking rod.

"I do." Naruto whispered as he felt his throat growl. "I want to spray my seed deep inside the MILF pussy. I want to watch as she climaxed over my cock while slurping all of Satsu-chan's juices. Then, I want to fuck this delicious body of yours." The blonde told the woman of all the things he wanted to do to them.

"Sounds wonderful, Master." Izumi said. The beauty slowly led him to the licking mother whose ass was shaking back and forth. Her lower cheeks bouncing with each sway. "Let me see you slide that big cock in my slutty mother's cunt that wants all this young stud's cock." She begged her lover.

He didn't need to be told twice. Lining his tool against her wet lower lips, he pulled his hips back, before ramming all of himself deep into Mikoto's waiting snatch. The resulting scream sent off her own climax with Satsuki's following.

"K-K-Kaa-chan! Your tongue~! It feels amazing!" Satsuki, now awake, shouted in bliss. She was used to her mother licking her pussy that she relished in having her eat her garden whenever Naruto came inside her. "Make sure to take all that man-milk in that slutty mouth and cunt." The youngest Uchiha demanded of her mother, shaky hands now holding her face into her squirting hole.

Mikoto could barely breath as she was stuffed into her daughter's cunt, while getting her mound railed by her animal-like lover who refused to slow for even a second. 'Can't…take much…more!' The beauty thought as she could feel herself losing herself to the lust. All she could think of was having Naruto's milk inside her, impregnating her like he did Kushi-chan.

The sight and feelings of Mikoto's pussy, the MILF eating out the squirting teenager, and Izumi's sexy body on his back was something Naruto was enjoying to the fullest. He thanked his Kushi-kaachan for her milk before he came here, or else he might have blown by now from such a steamy session. "Izu-chan, let me kiss you." Turning his head, he told his third Uchiha lover.

Izumi brought her tongue to meet with her stud lover. Her hands sensually ran up and down his chest, getting close to the connecting parts of her mother and man who took her virginity. 'I'm so happy to be in this relationship.' The stacked beauty thought in happiness as she continued to tongue battle her master.

All Naruto wanted to do was slap Mikoto's shaking white ass until it was red while fingering the kissing Izumi until she came around his fingers. But, he would settle for fucking the tight pussy of the MILF while mouth raping the college Uchiha.

"Oh God!" Mikoto's muffled voice called out as she continued to tongue her daughter. "Naru-kun is fucking me so hard! It's amazing! You taste so good, Satsu-chan! You've grown up to taste so delicious!" The beauty said, blushing bright red at what she was saying. Her arousal at the max at what she was doing for her lover and she couldn't stop her dirty mind for saying what she wanted.

Her words were music to the other three's ears. As a reward, both Naruto and Satsuki began to play with Mikoto harder. Satsuki wrapped her long legs around her head, bringing her head deep into her pussy, while her hands began to massage her squashed tits. Because of the sudden action from Satsuki, the beauty's walls tightened around Naruto, threating to tear off his cock. It only made him go harder into his thrusts. "Damn!" He let out a manly grunt, voice husky, as he released Izumi's lips. "Your mother is such a whore, Izu-chan, Satsu-chan. She's gotten so tight from eating her daughter and getting fucked by me." His lips kissed at her shoulder muscles, making the beauty squirm into his body.

"I know. Her tongue is so good! I can see why you like it when she gives you head, Naru!" Satsuki said, knowing how much her lover liked it when her Kaa-chan blew him. Now that she was on the end of her tongue, she knew why.

Izumi, wanting some of her sisters loving, reluctantly left her master, making him growl in anger of her moving away, before crawling to Satsuki. She shivered a little as she could feel his eyes boring into her backside. Reaching her sister, she watched her mother lick her dripping sex with such fever. It made her own insides drip on the mattress. "Wow. Breathing out, Izumi's hands went to Satsuki's breasts.

The sudden feeling of having her sister palm her breasts like that made her scream and walls tighten around Mikoto's invading tongue. "N-Nee-sama!" The beauty moaned as she could feel her body tense, orgasm about to hit. "T-That feels so…good~." After feeling her touch her for a couple minutes, while having her pussy licked by the moaning mother who was getting railed by the blonde Uzumaki, Satsuki breathed out in bliss.

Naruto's body shook in pleasure and losing restraint as he felt Mikoto's tight cunt squeeze his thundering pole while he watched the sister's play with each other. The two kissed sloppily, making lewd noises that they knew he loved to hear. "Gua! Mi-Mikoto-chan! I-I'm close! Make sure to take all my cock milk deep inside that slutty MILF pussy of yours!" The blonde warned his sexy lover of what was about to happen in the next few thrusts. He could feel her walls twitch heavily along his tools, telling him she was about to have her own orgasm.

Needing to breath, Mikoto managed to get out of the hold, seeing as Satsuki had lost most of her strength as she climaxed many times against her soaked face, she looked back at her lover with a large blush and emotional eyes. "Yes, Naru-sama~! Fill me up! Get me pregnant like you did Kush-chan! I want your baby!" Mikoto shouted.

Blue eyes widened before scrunching up. "You can't just say that! Fuck!" With one mighty thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, and let all his jizz fly deep into her baby maker, intending to get her pregnant.

"Ahhhh~~! Naru-kun is filling me up with his love~!" Mikoto shouted with a stupid grin on her lovely face as she squirted all over his bursting member. Her body shook like an earthquake with tears running down her face and tongue refusing to return to her mouth. The MILF couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could do right now was enjoy the prolonged orgasm and the sight of her daughters now scissoring each other at the sight of their release.

Minutes passed by, both lovers continuing to coat the bed and each other in their fluids, before Mikoto couldn't take any more of his seed and fell off his prick. Still shooting, he covered the sexy mother with his cum that made her skin burn in bliss. "Yes~!" Screamed the fucked-stupid bitch who had howled like an animal after the spectacular climax.

Naruto licked his lips as he found the cum-covered form of Mikoto a delicious sight to see. "You're too sexy for your own good, Miko-chan." The blonde said with a dark grin that Mikoto shivered at.

"N-N-Naru-sama. W-What are you going to do to my body now?" She asked, tired but horny voice.

"Time my cock got a taste of that delicious ass. Take my bindings off, now." Naruto demanded, his blue eyes now cold in domination.

"H-Hai." Shaking in lust and anticipation, Mikoto slowly crawled her way behind him and untied the ropes. Like she expected, she was picked up, back against his chest, with her front facing the scissoring sisters who were grinding their sopping cunts together while kissing and massaging their breasts. "Naru-sama~!" The beauty squealed in delight at being at his mercy.

"Time to hurt, slut." Whispered the horny blonde, his voice husky with desire to fuck the living shit out of Mikoto for what she did to him, even though it felt amazing. "Izu-chan, Satsu-chan!" He barked, making them look at him. "Watch as I fuck this slutty mother of yours in the ass! Satsu-chan will get it before Izu-chan! Get ready for it!" The dominating blonde warned his Uchiha lovers of what he was going to do to them after pounding the slut he held in the air.

"Hai~!" Both lesbian lovers moaned out, drool escaping their lips at the images of them being fucked in the ass making them squirt love juices on each other. The hands that weren't playing with their breasts went to their assholes, imagined they were his dick, even though the digits couldn't compare to the real thing.

Nodding, happy they were watching while getting themselves off, he brought Mikoto up by her legs before slamming her down on his thrusting hips. The two moaned at the feeling as Naruto continued the rough pace while rubbing her thick leg muscles. "Just as tight as I remember." Whispered the horny blonde as he kissed her blushing cheek.

Mikoto gurgled out her thanks as she couldn't form even a coherent syllable as her mind was lost in the world of pleasure only Naruto could provide. The man's powerful rod made her so wet and caused her gushing cunt to squirt out more of her love juices.

Izumi and Satsuki moaned with large smiles as they were getting coated in their mother's cum. It made them hotter and played with the other even harder. Their clits were getting larger and larger with each hip motion, breast playing, and anal fingering. "Okaa-chan's cum is so hot~!" Both beauties moaned with large blushes and smiles.

Growling at the scene, he let one of her legs fall to the ground and the hand began to play with her wet pussy, making the beauty mewl in delight. "Fuck!" Finally getting some words out, she whispered with a weak with pleasure voice. "Keep going, Naru-sama. My pussy and ass have missed you so." Mikoto told her lover.

"And I've missed this sexy body of yours." The blonde growled, lustful sweat dripping down his body, making disturbingly erotic sounds as their soaked bodies slapped against one another. "It's perfect for fucking and loving." Naruto grabbed her sweaty hair and made her look at him. "And these lips…delicious to kiss." He slammed his lips into hers and played with her tongue while keeping his stroked deep and twirled his fingers around her wonderfully hot garden.

With a shaky hand, she let it frame his cheek and lovingly caress it, showing how much she loved the attention. Her shimmering black eyes stared into his equally shimmering blue eyes as they played tongue twister. Mikoto, gaining some control over her body, rutted her body against her lover, making him groan into the passionate kiss that was making her dizzy.

Tears were running down her face as she flet her heart beat at an even more erratic pace than before. His words of love made her heart sore in lust and lover for the man who took her a few weeks ago. She, like all his other ladies, was thankful that they were in this open relationship. 'I'm full…of his love~!' Mikoto screamed in her head as she felt some of his spunk enter her bottom and even more of her female juices coat his thrusting index and middle finger.

Blue eyes moved to the jiggling orbs of flesh that were going untouched by the teen. Wanting to rectify that, he let her other leg go and let his hand roughly play with those deliciously soft and firm melons. The MILF screamed harder into the kiss with her ass and vagina muscles squeezing tighter around his appendages that were rocking her world.

'She tastes almost as good as Kaa-chan!' The blonde mused to himself as he continued to taste Mikoto by the ass, pussy and mouth. His second MILF was just so…delicious! He couldn't get enough of her like his Kushi-kaachan. He could feel the familiar churning in his lower half along with the tightening around his fingers and prick, telling him she was close.

"Iya!" Mikoto yelled in shock as she was thrown to the floor with her lover now loaming over her front, ass and cock still connected. "N-N-Naru?" She asked, voice weak and sweat dripping down her face. Her silky black hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"I want to see that beautiful face of your while we climax." Naruto whispered, his hand massaging her wonderful bosom. The MILF blushed as she soon moaned happily as her lover began to fuck her backside again with his hands intending to milk her.

It worked as the creamy liquid he loved to see spurted out of her nipples. Licking his lips, he let his mouth swoop down and take her leaking tit in his mouth while his other hand milked her other jug. More milk spurted out, coating their sinful bodies in white, making the session even hotter for them and the watching sisters who were covered in their love juices. "Ah~! Naru-sama is milking me~! Amazing!" Mikoto screamed, her shaky hands massaging his scalp.

The blonde let out a happy murmur into her melons, making her tighten around his thundering prick, as he continued to lavish her squirting teat with his tongue. 'More! More milk!' Naruto thought in crazed ecstasy. His entire body was screaming at him to drink everything the MILF had to offer. Something he'd easily do. Reluctantly taking his lips away from her teat, hand still massaging the both of them, he leaned in close to her dazed face. "I'm going to cum! Make sure to take it all, my lovely Uchiha whore." Naruto told his second MILF.

Strong legs wrapped around his strong, never-ending, hips. "Do it…" She whispered, black eyes staring into blue. "Fill the bitch before you in your cum." Mikoto begged her stud of a lover between hot panting.

Growling like an animal, he kissed her passionately before giving one more powerful thrust and letting his seed shoot straight into her bottom. He could feel her bottom squeeze harder around his tool, milking more of his cock juice, while her cunt soaked his front. Holding each other close, the kisses became softer and more meaningful before they left, saliva connecting them.

Mikoto gave her lover a loving smile and light blush. "Thank you, Naru-sama. Thank you for making me feel like a woman. You can take my daughters now. Let me rest." The beauty told her lover as she could feel herself about to pass out. Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss and let his still hard prick leave her gapping ass, his spunk pouring out.

Chuckling, he turned to Satsuki and Izumi who were now panting. Their eyes now locked onto his standing cock, drool spilling from their lips. "Cock." He heard the two mutter with crazed lustful eyes and smiles.

"Satsu-chan!" He barked at his second Uchiha lover who sat straighter. "Come here." Satsu did as commanded and stood before him, her heaving chest brushing against his chest.

"Yes, Naru-sama?" Satsuki asked, her voice shaky with lust. "Iya~!" She let out a loud scream of pleasure as his hands wrapped around her form and his finger was now sliding in and out of her loosened butt. "My butt …!" Her head was buried into his chest as she sook in desire.

"Time I give you a nice butt-fucking." Naruto growled into her ear as he gently kissed her jaw. Satsuki moaned at feeling her lover finger her ass again after so long. The pain was something she relished in and wanted to feel again.

"Yes. Please do. Fuck me ass like the whore I am. I've missed you cock so deep inside me." The beauty whispered, her voice taking on its lust crazed tone it took whenever they were having sex. Satsuki moaned hotly as his rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back, making her look at him.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Giving her a playful dark smirk, he pushed her around and walked her to the other side of the room, telling Izumi, who whimpered at not getting attention, to stay put. "Sit right here." While his voice was soft, she, Satsuki, knew it was a demand.

Nodding softly, Satsuki did as demanded. The second her mound touched the wooden horse, she quivered and let out a loud moan. Her moan grew as her lover had ripped off her 'top' and used it to tie her arms behind her back, a large blush erupting on her face. A large amount of her juices coating the wood. "Good! It feels so good against my clit~!" Satsuki yelled, the hard wood rubbing against her sensitive nub.

"What a whore." Naruto said, giving her nice ass a swat, making the beauty lurch forward and let out a howl of wonderful ecstasy at being slapped while having her pussy grounded against the hard surface. "Getting off on me humiliating you." He teased his third lover with a dark grin. "When did you get so slutty?" The blonde asked.

"It…It's because of…you Naru-sama~~!" Satsuki squealed out as she felt her body heat up from what she was feeling. "You made me such a slutty…cock craving whore!" The bitch in heat told her master as she continued to get spanked and grounded against the BDSM tool that teased her clit.

"Blaming me for releasing your true side. Have you no shame?" Naruto asked with a dark grin, his slaps becoming more painful, thus more pleasurable. He went behind his woman and let one hand trail up and down her silky skin, sending goosebumps to appear. The blonde let his ridged cock slid between his crack. "Such slutty breasts." Whispered the teenager as he rested his head on her shoulder. Even though he was so close to her, he kept on slapping her bright red ass that was pushing against his prick with her mound covering the wood in her delicious fluids.

"T-Touch me more~! Your hands feel soooo~ good on my skin!" Satsuki moaned hotly as she could feel her body heat up, her insides getting closer to letting out her climax. Her breath hitched as he pinched her diamond hard nipples.

Naruto, feeling her shake on him, licked his lips as he saw the juices flood on the ground. Wanting a taste, he stopped slapping her, making her whimper in disappointment, he let his hand cup under the dripping juices. Letting a pool of it coat his hand, he made sure Satsuki saw him bring the hand up to his mouth and heard him slurp her cunt liquid.

Her taste, smell, and deliciously busty body that grounded against his cock almost made him climax all over her bottom. Luckily, he controlled himself, but still let out globs of pre-cum that stained her back. The beauty arched her back as she felt the pre-jizz spill on her back. "Naru-sama~~!" Satsuki screamed as loud as she could, her special place squirting all of the liquid against the wood, panting like a bitch as she let her body jack-off his rod.

"Screw it!" Yelling, he decided to stop messing with her and just get down to business. Taking her hips with both hands, he slammed her to the ground and knocked the wind out of her as he shoved all off his penis into her womb. His hips already going at a hip-breaking pace. "Oh, yeah!" The blonde roared in utopia like bliss of having her cunt walls wrapped around his pole.

Satsuki couldn't say anything. Her voice came out in high squeaks as she was getting railed by her lover. She could feel her breasts kept hitting her drooling face as Naruto didn't let up on his fucking. "Yesh~!" The beauty slurred as her shaky arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. His thrusts now slowing a little but getting even deeper and harder to compensate. "Sho deep!" Satsuki whispered hotly, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Wanting to shut her up in the nastiest of ways, Naruto took one hand off her hips and shoved his fingers into her mouth that went to licking the digits off. Growling, he went after what he lusted for; her jiggling flesh orbs. His lips and tongue swirling around the hard nipple while letting the tip of his tongue flick it, making her warm innards tighten around his diamond hard prick.

'Bitch is so fucking tight!' Naruto groaned to himself as he felt his cock-head hit the back of her womb. Even after all the rough pounding, she, like all his other women, were still as tight as the day he claimed them. He didn't know how that was possible, but he wasn't one to complain about such things like that! Naruto growled a little when he felt her walls tighten more around his prick and felt himself twitch harder when she began to suck his fingers with greater passion than before.

'His cock! His cock is destroying me!' Satsuki yelled inside her mind as she rutted her large hips against her lover while stepping up her game by lewdly sucking his fingers. The wet sloshing sounds made her insides heat up and walls tighten around his twitching cock. She knew she was close to losing her control with Naruto close to climaxing too.

Face buried between her heavily tits, he continued to lick them while his other hand slapped around her other melon while thrusting his fingers down her throat. "Fuck! I'm close!" Naruto yelled, leaving her teats and his fingers leaving her throat. His hands now framed her head as sweat dripped down to her face, her tongue licking at the sweat, getting him hotter at the sexy scene. "Make sure that slutty pussy takes all of my cum!" The blonde told his lover, his teeth baring.

"Do it~!" She whispered, pulling him so his forehead was resting on hers. "Fill me up! My pussy has been craving it for so long! I need all that jizz staining my insides!" Satsuki moaned like a wanton slut as she was fucked like a whore and her own hips bucking against his.

"Damn it! Take my cum!" Unable to possibly hold back after her sexy words, he roared out as his meat tower sprayed its liquid into her dripping fountain that drenched his shooting cock with her squirt.

Satsuki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened wide. Nothing came out except for strangled gurgles with drool leaking down. She didn't know how long she and him climaxed, but it continued as he rolled her to her front, took his prick out from her pussy, and rammed his whole length into her shaking, red, bottom. "MY ASS~~!" Howled the whore as her body moved to the motions of his thundering prick.

"FUCK YEAH! TAKE MY COCK UP THAT NICE TIGHT ASS!" Naruto roared as loud as he could as he continued to plough the Uchiha whore into the ground. It saddened him that he couldn't taste those delicious teats, but he decided to compensate by slapping her bottom until her cheeks were red. While one hand kept spanking her cheek, the smacks resounding through the room, he pressed her head into the ground, making her butt tighten around him. "That's right! Get that ass muscles nice and tight around the cock you love! You're going to take my load like the whore you are! I'm going to give you a nice anal cream-pie!" Naruto told his lover as he refused to slow down for anything.

"I WILL! I'LL TAKE ALL THAT COCK-MILK INSIDE MY ASS! NARU-SAMA! PLEASE! PLEASE FILL ME UP!" Satsuki gave up her embarrassment long ago and moaned like the slut she had become since they first started fucking. Her mind was in the perfect among of pleasure and pain as he slapped her ass, grinding his veiny member in and out of her sore asshole, and keeping her head buried into the ground.

Stopping his slaps, making her moan in disappointment, Naruto pressed his body on Satsuki's back and fucked her, his hips slamming in and out like a piston. His hand keeping her head into the ground, with his own head going to her sweet neck and licking her sweaty flesh. "Such a sweet taste." Naruto manly grunted as his prick fought against her tight anal muscles.

"Thank you~!" Voice hoarse from all the yelling, she rasped out. "My body can only be satisfied by you! No other man can possibly please me like you can!" Satsuki told her man with tears streaming down her lovely face. Wanting to make him happy, she managed to barely buck her butt against his slamming tool while clenching her backdoor around him. The growl in her ear was what she got in response.

Black eyes crossed when Naruto tilted her head to the side and kissed her wildly as he continued to slap his hips into her buttocks without mercy. "That's right." Naruto mumbled between the tongue battle. "I'm the only man that will be in your life. You, your mother and your sister belong to me." The blonde told the screaming in the kiss beauty. Wet skin slapped against the other in an erotic dance of flesh and the sounds only got them hotter. Naruto was adamant in devouring her tongue and Satsuki would let him.

Moaning happily, she managed to speak, barely. "Yes~! Naru-sama is the one who can fuck all of us and still keep going! Your big cock is stretching me so far and wonderfully!" Satsuki screamed, feeling her tight walls expand and tighten around the pleasure stick. "Iya!" Her head snapped up as his hands slapped both her cheeks, sending rippled up and down her body, her sweaty head bobbing up and down to the heavy tempo. "YOUR HUGE COCK IS ABOUT TO MAKE MY PUSSY CUM!" Satsuki cried.

"GOOD! TAKE MY CUM UP THAT NICE FUCK-HOLE!" Naruto roared in response as he pushed all his twelve-inched prick into her asshole and gave her a nice anal cream-pie. Coupes amounts of cum spilled into her ass before it became too much and leaked out of her spasming bottom.

"Oh, Naru-sama~ your cum feels so hot inside my ass. Keep shooting all those hot white-topes inside my ass." Satsuki moaned with a dopey smile, her sweaty, fucked-stupid face resting on the floor.

Growling for the next for small thrusts, he finally stopped shooting his seed into her fat ass and let it pop out, panting as he did. He whipped the sweat from his blonde locks and smiled at his passed out Satsu-chan. "Take a good rest, my cum-whore." He ran his fingers through her silky black-hair, making her murmur in the touch.

Standing, he was about to go to his third Uchiha, before he felt a soft body press against his back, slim arms wrapped around his torso. "Naru-sama~~! Give me that beautiful cock now that you're done with them." The college beauty begged her stud lover as she blew into his ear.

"My pleasure." Leaning his head to the side, he gave her a light kiss before guiding her backwards to the wall. Her back hit the wall with a wet slap. "No need to get you wet." Naruto said, feeling his cock slick with female cum.

"No. I've gotten myself off as you fucked Satsu-chan." Izumi said with a large blush as she had gotten so hot from watching the fucking she climaxed many times. "Yes~~!" Yelling like a whore, her mind was hit with wonderful pleasure as her walls were stretched by the invading member.

Naruto rested his forehead against hers, his breath coming out in short pants as his muscles strained to hold Izumi up. "Oh, God! It feels so good to have this college pussy around my cock again!" The blonde groaned, his hands massaging her rips, getting teasingly close to her supple breasts. sweat from the connected bodies dripped into their connecting sex organs, making the familiar disturbingly erotic wet sloshing sounds.

"Oh my fucking God!" The lustful blonde tucked his head into her neck and breathed in her scent. It drove him even harder into the woman, his veiny pole twitching, as he icked at her sensitive skin. "My head…It's so amazingly tight and hot inside you!" Naruto whispered as he let another manly thrust, hitting the back of her womb.

"Thank you, Master." Izumi thanked her master, pressing the back of his head into her neck, silently telling him to keep tasting her. "My body is for your pleasure. I'm your cum-dump." She cried loudly as he thrusted hard, making her rise from the ground. Naruto quickly brought his hands and wrapped them around her supple bottom as he brought her down on his cock while banging himself into her.

"Good girl." Naruto mumbled, face and tongue making her hotter as she was getting railed. He felt his face heat up in a large blush and his legs shake a little. "Damn! This sexy body of yours is going to make me cum too fast." The blonde warned his slave, now destroying any rhythm they had and pounded her as hard as he could.

"Me too! I'm already close to cumming on this big dick!" Getting her voice back, she shouted while rutting her wide hips against his bashing hips. Blue and black eyes locked onto one another as they continued to couple like animals in heat.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto gave her one last harsh thrust and released all his seed in a loud roar Izumi reciprocated with by screaming like a whore while squirting all her female juices on his shooting tool. Holding one another close, shaking while covering them in jizz, the orgasms slowly died down. Naruto and Izumi slid down the wall in a thud, both panting heavily.

"Too…tired." Izumi muttered before passing out on his still hard cock. Naruto could only growl in disappointment of not fucking her beautiful ass. But, not liking fucking his lovers in their sleep, he, reluctantly, pulled himself out.

Just before he could stand back, he was surprised when her body unconsciously moved closer to him, her mouth resting against his prick. "Damn! What a whore." Naruto said in amazement when her tongue began to gently lick his tool. "Guess I can play with her a little more." With a dark grin, he took her head away from his member and grabbed her by her thick thighs and hoisted her up, back against his chest.

Prick nudging at her asshole, he made his way to the nearby mirror and waited for the beauty to wake. He gazed lovingly at the sight of the cum dripping pussy and pleased expression. "I can't hold it much longer. I need you to wake up." Lowering his head into her ear, he breathed hotly, making her shiver. "My hard cock needs to fuck this nice fat ass of yours right now. You _must_ be awake for it. I _need_ to see the face you make when I give you a nice anal creampie." He said, voice thick with lust at seeing that.

Like a switch, Izumi slowly opened her eyes and looked around for her lover before her black eyes settled on the mirror. "Fufu." A seductive giggle escaped her lips. "Do it, Naru-sama. Fuck this bitch who dared to pass out on you and your powerful cock." Izumi told her lover, her smoldering eyes gazing into his own lustful blue.

"You're reading my mind, Izu-chan." Lining his dick against her backdoor, he let it slide in, both moaned at the sensations. "God! It fits me like a glove!" Naruto's mouth was wide open, spit flying as he rammed his tool in and out of her tight rectum.

"Only for you, Naru-sama! My entire body is suited to please you and your cock!" Izumi wailed, her hair flying in the wind with each brutal thrust that rocked her. Forty minutes of this passed. Sweat dripping down their bodies, wet sounds vibrating off the walls, and the dirty shouts of Izumi and Naruto before it all ended with an anal creampie to the passed out Uchiha.

Standing, he looked over the scene before him and could only smirk at the cum-covered forms of the Uchiha ladies. "What a day." Wiping the sweat from his face, he picked up all his lovers and took them to Mikoto's large bed. He soon joined them in the middle, placing Mikoto on top of him with the others snuggling on either side. Taking in their heavenly scents, he found himself calmed by them and soon joined them in slumber.

~Next Day~

Waking up a little past noon, Naruto walked downstairs, gave his Uchiha lovers all kisses, he waved goodbye and promised to do this again. As he walked down the road, intending on going over to Yukiko's for some fun, he felt his stomach rumble. "Well…I haven't eaten for some time." He mused before smiling. "Ramen time!" Shouting, he sprinted to the local ramen stand that he loved almost as much as sex.

Since he was in sure a hurry, he didn't see the person just drive into his house. Parking, out stepped an almost otherworldly beauty, comparable to Kushina. She was another MILF with long auburn hair, one of the bangs covering her right eye and crossing each other over her large H-cup just below the chin, with emerald green eyes and full, kissable, pink lips that was set in a natural pouty expression. The beauty wore a tight fitting black shirt and form fitting jeans that led to her high-heels that showed off her powerful legs.

Her orbs fell onto the running Naruto. "Hm. Same old Naru-chan. Can't think of anything other than ramen." Her voice was as seductive as her form as it held some mirth at the running boy who had his hand over his stomach.

"Mei-chan!" The now named Mei turned her attention to the shout and came face-to-face with Kushina who gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you, little sister!" She said with a happy smile Mei returned.

"It's good to see you too, Kushi-chan." Mei greeted her sister with a warm smile and walked with her into the house, not knowing she'd get the biggest surprise of her life when she saw the hunk that was her nephew.

Stepping into the small ramen stand he called with his usual big grin. "I'm back!" Some sounds came from the backroom. "Is that you, Naru-kun?! A female voice called back.

"Yup. It's me, Ayame-chan!" He called back to the now named Ayame who walked out of the back. His blue eyes took in her form and couldn't help but lightly lick his lips in desire. She wore the traditional cooking outfit that complemented her slim form. She had a nice heart-shaped face, framed by bangs of her light-brown hair that reached her waist and fare-skin. The beauty had supple and kissable lips he wanted to devour and a nice D-cup that strained against her uniform and a nice ass that also strained against it. "You're looking lovely today, as usual." Naruto complemented with a foxy smile.

"Such a charmer you are, Naru-kun." Ayame giggled with a light blush on her cheeks. "So, what can I do for our favorite customer?" Leaning against the counter, showing some cleavage, she asked.

"I wanted to see how you're doing and…" He sheepishly rubbed his head. "Get some ramen. Hungry." The blonde pouted like a child. It got a giggled from the waitress. She just loved his personality and how he could make her smile every time he came in here.

"The usual?" She asked rhetorically. The blonde nodded with a smile. "Coming right up." Getting what she needed, she turned around to the stove and got to work, wiggling her hips and humming a soft tune.

Naruto was mesmerized by the sexy light-brown beauty so close to him, ripe for the picking. In truth, she was one of the first erotic dreams he ever had. She was someone who he came and talked to whenever he needed it and he would do the same for her, lending his ear for someone who didn't get to talk much to customers. Shaking his head, he decided to talk. "How have you been, Ayame-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, just fine Naru-kun. College is going well and so is father." Ayame responded, glancing at him. "Along with business. Wonder why that is?" She teased, making him blush. It was well known that the three Uzumaki spend almost all their time in the stand, eating almost all of their food in one go.

"What can we say, your food is divine. It's even better knowing you made it." Naruto said with a gentle smile. Ayame's eyes widened a little, a large blush appeared on her face, before looking back. "T-Thank you…Naru-kun. You're such a good boy." The beauty said with a shy voice and smile. She, like the boy she was cooking for, had a crush on him for a long time. Since she knew him since childhood, she had seen him grow into the fine young man he was today and Ayame, to her silent embarrassment, spend many nights masturbating to the thought of the male Uzumaki.

'Besides…I'm just someone who cooks for him.' Ayame thought in sadness, not knowing Naruto had gotten up and now stood behind her. The blonde couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Ayame-chan and he wanted her now. He also saw the slight slump in her shoulders and, thinking she might be sad, decided to try and cheer her up.

"Are you okay?" The concerned voice of Naruto reached her ear. Yelping a little, she spun around to see him very close, his breath hitting her face.

"N-N-N-Naru-kun!" She sputtered a little. "Y-Yes. I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ayame said, but he still didn't move away. "I don't want to. I can't as you're someone very important to me." Slowly his hands circled her form, bringing her close.

Ayame couldn't believe this was happening. Her face was a neon light. "S-Sop. You're making me blush." She turned her head away and smiled sadly. "Besides, I'm just plain Ayame."

Frowning a little, he gently cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. "No. you're not. To me, you're Ayame-chan. Someone I would do anything for." Blue and brown stared at the other as their faces got closer and closer until their lips met.

Naruto was in love with her taste as well as Ayame with his. Her hands found their way to his hair, fingers running through his locks as they eagerly kissed one another. Tongues were introduced and Naruto dominated her like he did his other ladies. Kissing for a few more minutes, he left, saliva connecting them, and gazed into her dazed eyes. "Let's take this to the back." Getting her voice back, she sexily whispered.

"You're reading my mind." Making her walk with his hands, he led her into the back and soon kissed her again, with more fever this time. The young woman moaned into the kiss as his hands went to her romp, gently massaging it while tasting her.

"Naru~~!" Leaving the kiss, she moaned when Naruto's hand came up to cup her soft melon. "Your hands are so strong!" Ayame said, her voice growing weak from pleasure.

"And you're so sexy, Ayame-chan. How is possible that I didn't take you until now?" Naruto asked. "S-Stop teasing me, Naru." The beauty pouted softly, something he found cute. "N-No!" Ayame yelled even louder when she felt his hand leave her plump bottom and reach past her pants and gently glide over her maidenhood. "That-That's my…" She couldn't say it so she buried her head into his chest.

"Your what. Tell me what it is that I'm touching." Naruto told the woman clutching his chest while kissing the top of her head, his hands never slowing down in their teasing. But Ayame couldn't do that. It was too embarrassing! "Y-Y-You know what it is~!" She whined.

"No I don't. Ayame-chan has to tell me what it is or I'll stop." The blonde warned his soon-to-be lover of the consequences. Brown eyes widened at that. She didn't want this to stop! Not after so many years of dreaming about this!

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she yelled when he hit a sensitive spot on her breast. "My pussy! Naru-kun is touching my drenched pussy! I want it! I want Naru-kun's fingers directly touching me! Please! Please stick your fingers inside Ayame-chan's dirty pussy!" She begged, tears streaming down her face.

Smirking, he brought her face up and gave her a chaste kiss. "With pleasure." Ripping her pants and panties off, he let his two fingers slid over her slit before gently pushing them in. "Wow. You weren't kidding. You're so wet and hot. Not to mention tight." Naruto whispered huskily, marveling at the warm womanhood wrapped around his fingers.

"I've…I've been wet since the day I hit puberty!" She told her man with a large blush and shake of her body. "Play with my breasts harder! I want you to make me scream your name after this!" Ayame cried out.

Blue eyes widened a little, before dipping down in lust. "Very well. Get ready for the fucking of a life." Warned the blonde before ripping her shirt off, revealing her white breasts, and pushed her onto the counter. He licked his lips at the sight, drool escaping his lips.

Ayame blushed at his gaze. It made her feel a little insecure but couldn't hide herself from his as it was making her mound wetter, fluids dripping down to the floor. "S-Stop staring. J-Just take me." Ayame begged, holding his hands for him, wanting to embrace him. Smiling, he brought himself down and kissed her, spreading her thighs with his legs.

The hand inside her left, making her mewl into the kiss, before taking his pants off, showing his hard-on. "While I would love nothing more than to fuck you, I'm still hungry. It's a good thing I have an Ayame-chan in front of me." Naruto said with a cheeky smirk that made Ayame turn her head shyly and blush even brighter, resembling Kushina's hair.

"N-N-Naru-kun~!" Ayame cried to the heavens as her insides were invaded by the love of her life's tongue. 'His tongue…is spectacular~!' Her juices rolled down his chin and the beauty thrashed as he tongue-fucked her.

'Wow! Ayame-chan taste great!' If he rated the taste, he would say she was the second-best tasting lover, right behind his Kaa-chan. Blue eyes widened in shock when he was pushed away from her dripping mound. Even though he was pushed, he licked the juices that spilled. His cock pulsed when he saw the look in Ayame's eyes.

Ayame was going crazy from the attention! "Naru-kun! I don't want to cum with your tongue. I want to climax from your cock!" She begged, throwing away any restraint she had on her dirty talk.

Finding this incredibly hot, Naruto slowly stood up and made his way to the shaking woman. "Alright. We'll get to a tasting later." The blonde said with a cheeky smirk. His hand then went to her hip and held her in place as he introduced his member to her mound. Naruto fed his cock inch by inch until he hit a barrier.

Naruto's eyes widened in the kiss as he felt the barrier. Leaving the kiss, he stared at the blushing woman with shock. "Y-Y-You're a-!" He couldn't finish as she rested her finger on his lips.

She gave him a soft nod and equally soft smile. "Hai. I've been saving myself for you all this time." Ayame's eyes watered. "And now we're one. Please, just do it. I'll be fine." The beauty promised her lover.

"Alright." Letting his hips pull back, he slowly broke her barrier, blood pouring down his sensitive member, and gritted his teeth at the tightness of her pussy. Ayame's eyes widened as she let out a painful scream at being penetrated by Naruto. "Are you okay, Ayame-chan?" Lustful blue orbs stared at her.

"I've never felt better in my entire life!" She said with a happy smile and tears. "I'm ready, Naru-kun. Make love to me. Make me yours for the rest of our lives." The waitressed beseeched. Breathing heavy, he nodded before grinding himself out before plunging in, making the beauty below him yell and him grit his teeth in restrained bliss. "I can see it. I can see Naru-kun's dick inside me!" Ayame yelled, her brown orbs looking at the bulge in her tummy that grew and shrunk whenever he pounded himself in and out of her womb.

"God! You're so sexy, Ayame-chan! Your body is perfect and so tight!" Naruto let out manly grunts as he sawed his prick in and out of the hottest cunt he's ever fucked. "It feels like my cock is about to melt!" He told her, a large blush on his face.

"Yes! Melt inside me, Naru-kun! I want you to be pleased! Let my waitress pussy serve your massive cock to the best of its ability!" Ayame yelled, her arms bringing him close to her. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Naru-sama! Your Ayame-chan's body is yours to take whenever you want a taste." She whispered, her eyes sparkling in deep love and lust for the man fucking her like she wanted.

Naruto could only respond by kissing her as hard as he could, not giving her a break to breath, while his hands went to her large breasts. Leaning over her, he pounded his member in and out of the gapping mound that clung so tightly to him while raping her mouth and tongue. 'Shit! Her insides are amazingly hot! I can't get over it!' The blonde groaned to himself as he let his hands memorize his new lover's form. He never knew she had such a ridiculously gorgeous body underneath her clothing.

'This is…Naru-kun's dick!' Ayame felt painful/pleasurable tears roll down her face as she was connected to the man she loved. While it still hurt a little, her focus was the new wonderful feelings. Her mind was getting foggy and all she could think about was making Naruto feel better. 'And it's messing…my inside up!' A loud screech escaped her lips when the blonde tweaked her hard nipples.

The backroom of the stand was filled with the loud grunt of Naruto, wet skin slapping against the other, and the sensual screams and moans of Ayame. His hips never stopped their furious pace nor its powerful impacts even as she climaxed around his tool. "Shit! My cock is so deep inside your tight pussy, Ayame-chan! Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock rearranging your insides?" Naruto asked in a husky whisper, his face buried in her neck as he stopped his sensual licking for the second.

"Yes~!" Getting her voice back, she whispered back, one of her hands leaving his back to hold his head into her neck. "I can feel Naru-kun's dick messing up Ayame's pussy! Ayame's getting addicted to it!" She mewled sultrily.

"Get addicted to me then, Ayame-chan! I'll make sure to come here every day and have a taste of the Ayame-chan special that is for me and me alone!" Naruto groaned, his possessive side showing as he continued to roughly rail his sexy waitress into the table.

"Please do! I'll make sure your special is always ready! My pussy will be waiting for you to return!" Ayame screamed with a happy blush and tears. Her tongue refused to stay in her tongue and eyes crossed in desire. The beauties imagination ran wild at what she would do for him to satisfy him for the rest of her life.

"Wonderful!" Naruto breathed in deep arousal as he crushed his woman into the counter, not caring if anyone possibly entered and heard wet skin slapping. "Mine." Seeing those delicious tits jiggling inches from him was antagonizing. His lips soon grabbed one of her hard nipples and lavished the nub in attention while his other hand ran up and down her thigh, getting teasingly close to the rippling asshole he would fuck after this.

Tears of utter joy ran down her face as she was having the time of her life. His strong hands going up and down her hot body and his tongue paying erotic focus onto her sensitive nipples. It was like Naruto made it his mission to make her go crazy until she came as hard as possible. "Ahh!" Speaking of her orgasm, she had to bite the inside of her lips to hold ion the loud scream from the powerful rush of pleasure that ran through her form as he slapped her fat ass. Her female liquids made him scrunch his face, holding his own climax, as he made sure she rode out her own release.

'He's fucking me…into a coma!' Ayame had to bite her finger as he stepped up the pleasure by biting down of the nub, making her legs stiffen in the air. 'And I love it!' A fucked-stupid smile appeared. "Naru-kun~! Keep going! My mind is almost blank! Keep fucking me! Bang this bitch however you want! I'll take it all!" Ayame cried as she panted like a dog, her real self-showing. Utterly submissive. She promised herself she would only show this side to her lover when he fucked her like Naruto was.

Momentarily taking his lips off her teat, he looked at the woman with shocked eyes. 'Damn! All these bitches love being fucked like this!' Naruto thought in amazement as all his lovers loved it when he was giving it to them as hard as he could. Not one to disappoint, he did as commanded. "You asked for it, Ayame-chan!" Warned the blonde before letting himself slide out till the tip before shoving himself all the way back.

Her lovely voice would have been heard if Naruto didn't cover her lips with his own. He felt her arms circle his back and nails rake into his back. It made him growl into the kiss as the sudden pain made his skin and loins tingle. "YES! JUST LIKE THAT! MAKE A MESS OF AYAME-CHAN'S GUSHING TWAT!" The bitch screamed at the top of her lungs as she kept cumming on his prick. Whenever the first one ended, another, more powerful one, hit her.

"KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT AND I'LL NEVER LEAVE!" Naruto roared, his breath becoming haggard. Sweat dripped down their bodies and made erotic slapping sounds that only made them hotter for each other's forms. His blue eyes now locked onto her brown. Like a magnetic pull, they locked lips, sloppily kissing, as they fucked like animals.

Their carnal desire of the flesh overwhelmed the ability to hold in their screams, grunts, groans, and roars. Slowly opening their eyes, the two stared at one another. The unspoken words were received and they let everything out. Roaring and screaming into the kiss, Naruto and Ayame respectively, they coated one another in their climaxes. Naruto's seed shot straight past her cervix and spurted all of its ball-juice deep into her womb.

Ayame was on the line of passing out. Having him cum inside her was soooo~ much better than she imagined. The feeling of his got seed coating her insides was a feeling she was now addicted to. Shaking hard, holding one another close, the kiss soon ended with Naruto resting his head on her shoulder. "Wow…~!" The brunette waitress breathed out in wonder, her slim fingers running through his spikey blonde locks.

"Got that right." Getting his breathing under control, he gave a gruff chuckle while gently licking her sweat-caked skin. "Your pussy squeezed a lot out. Not bad for a virgin. I never knew my Ayame-chan was such a dirty talker either." Naruto teased the blushing woman.

"S-S-Stop teasing me like that, Naru-kun…" Cupping her cheeks, she turned to the side and moaned in shock when he felt him pulse inside her. "W-W-What!? H-Ho-How can you still be so…hard after all that!?" It was unbelievable that the stud could keep going.

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the dark, husky, chuckle. Mewling a little, having her hole feel empty when his cock left, Ayame looked at him with lidded eyes. "W-What are…you going to do…now?" Through deep pants, she managed to ask as she saw his member standing proudly.

Smirking, he grabbed her long legs and spun her around. Tits squashed against the table, the waitress moaned in pleasure as she felt his hands grab her butt-cheeks. "N-Naru-kun!" Now knowing what he was doing, she squeaked.

"Don't worry, Ayame-chan. With my cock so wet from your cunt juice, this will only bring pleasure." Naruto reassured, slapping his slick with cum cock against her slightly red bottom. "Just take my cock inch by inch." Leaving over her, check against her back, he kissed her shoulder muscles as he, like her pussy, slowly introduced his giant cock to her butt.

Ayame was thankful that he was taking her mind away from the pain by kissing her shoulder. "N-Naru-kun…it's too big! I feel like…I'm being ripped in two~!" She mewled in pain as she buried her head into the wooden table.

"Don't worry." Again, Naruto whispered softly into her ear, kissing her gently. "This is the last inch." He warned, getting a soft nod, before shoving the rest of himserlf in her asshole; claiming it as his own.

Her was was dark red at the realization that Naruto owned her as he taken her holes, other than her mouth, which she's change later. The beauties anal walls streched around the prick pulsing deep inside her bowels. "Naru-kun's…cock is so…deep inside me~!" Ayame said in a soft, weak, voice. Her legs shook as it took a lot of her power to stand.

"I know. It's amazingly tight!" Naruto said, his body shaking from the tight hold of her bottom. "S-Sorry." Before she could ask why he was sorry, her answer came in the form of him slowly leaving before firmly jamming himself back, making her body rock against the table. Her hard nipples scratched against the surcafe and sent shocks of pleasure to go up her spine.

"Iya~1 Naru-kun! Naru-kun is fucking my asshole! I love him! I love his big fat cock!" Ayame yelled, using the table to buck her hips against his.

Grabbing her waist, he stood straight, bringing her with him, and continued to firmly, yet softly, fuck her ass. "That's right, Ayame-chan! You love my cock inside you! There's nothing you love more than my fucking you, right?" He asked, his hold along her waist tightening, making it seem like they would fuse together.

"No! There is nothing I love more than Naru-kun and his cock!" Ayame told her lover, brown eyes staring into his bright blue orbs with devotion and love. "Love me harder! I want to be ruined after this! I want to work while knowing my pussy and ass is filled with my Naru-kun's baby milk!" The lustful brunette yelled, sweat making her even more beautiful.

"Uga!" Grunting hard, he captured her chin in a firm grip and kiss/fucked her again, hips never slowing from the upward angle of his prick. Mixed dribble ran down their chins as they continued to couple with the other. The musky scent of their love-making spread through the room.

Brown eyes began to cross as she felt his tool shot its seed into her butthole. Even though he was climaxing, it didn't stop nor slow his thrusts for even a second. All he did was growl into the kiss as he rammed her back into his hips with his hand now cupping her sweaty bust, tweaking her sensitive nipples.

With shaky hands, Ayame managed to wrap her arms around his head ant kept her in the kiss while he took the hint. Blue eyes glinting in seduction, his other hand went to her quaking mound and began to gently finger it. The combined male and female jizz trailed down her thigh and stained the floor below. 'Fuck! She feels like she's about to hit her limit!' Naruto noticed as fight in the kisses began to weaken, making it too easy to make her bend to his will.

'Cumming! Cumming! Ayame-chan is cumming on Naru-kun's cock!' Her mind was sent into a spiral of lust-drunk bliss and couldn't even think like a proper adult. Needing breath to live, both parties ended the kiss at the same time, releasing their yells. "Cumming!" Roared/screamed the lovers as they coated one another in jizz. Naruto's prick milk shot deep into her gapping asshole with her womanhood coating his fingers in delicious liquids.

Time crept to a crawl as the only thing they felt was one another and riding out their climaxes. Slow minutes passed before the orgasms died and Naruto, the barely conscious Ayame still in his arms, dropped to the ground in a soft thud.

Letting his hand leave her pussy, he brushed some of her hair away and kissed her blushing cheek. "Truly…that was better than ramen." Naruto said with a cheeky smirk and blush. Ayame blushed and giggled softly, her mind slowly rebooting, at his words.

Her soft hand gently rubbed his face. "What am I going to do with you, Naru-kun? Such a naughty boy to take me back here and fuck me like you did." The waitress said with mirth before her smile dipped down into a soft one. "But, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I gave myself to the person I love more than anything else." Naruto and Ayame's faces slowly got closer and gave the other a gentle, meaningful, kiss.

Naruto's hand traced her filled stomach. The idea of having his baby growing inside her, and his other lovers for that matter, only made him smile wider into the sweet kiss. Just cuddling in the backroom for an unknown amount of time, the blonde told her about what was happening and she was okay with it after some shock of course. He was glad because he wouldn't want this harem without his Ayame-chan.

Sitting with Ayame for a few more hours, eating some ramen, and talking, Naruto reluctantly left the stand. Though, he didn't leave before giving his new lover a deep kiss and a promise to be back as soon as he could.

Inside the small apartment of Yukiko sat the busty greenette two more busty beauties. The first woman sitting across from her had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blond hair that was kept in ponytail with a diamond tattoo on her forehead. Like the other ladies that like Naruto, she had a large bust; double E that strained against her clothing that was covered by a house coat, same with Yukiko.

The second woman was another gorgeous older woman, in her twenties, with long, thigh-length, dark blue hair. Her face and eyes held great gentleness and a benevolent quality to them but it was slightly dulled by the bright blush on her angelic face. She wore a rather revealing pink strapless top, which was openly laced down the middle, revealing a lot of her cleavage and a brown skirt finished it off. It was all covered by a house coat Tsunade and Yukiko wore, wanting to surprise the blonde by what they wore underneath. Like her companions, she was gifted in the chest. The largest anyone had ever seen; K-cup.

"So, Tsunade, Aki are you ready for Naruto-kun?" Yukiko asked the now named Tsunade Senju and Aki Nijou with a seductive smirk. Today was the day the blonde stud was coming over and she thought it would make him hot to have sex with her and her fellow nurses.

Tsunade smirked a little. "You know I am, Yukiko. I've waited for this for some time." The beauty told her friend. Kushina had told her about the harem and she wanted her turn now. It would have been kinkier if the other nurse of the school could come, but she had other duties to attend to. "What about you, Aki?" She asked her shy friend.

Blushing, she fidgeted a little more before nodding. "H-Hai. While embarrassing, I'd rather be with him with multiple women than not have him at all." Aki told her friends who smirked at her.

A knock at the door and the voice of Naruto reached their ears. "Yukiko! It's Naruto!" both ladies gave each other a sexy smirk.

"Hide for now." Yukiko told the beauties who did as told and walked to the small kitchen as the woman walked to the door and opened it to show the smirking blonde. "Hello Naruto-kun. It took you long enough." She teased, stepping to the side to let him in.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. Had to get some ramen." Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle. Yukiko had to shake her head with a small giggle.

"You're such a glutton." The beauty teased before giving him hot eyes. "But, I hope you have enough room for desert." Rolling her shoulders, she revealed what was underneath.

Naruto's pants barely held the standing prick at what he saw was under her coat. The sexy nurse wore tight jeans with an even tighter shirt, showing her large bust and ass. "Holy shit!" He yelled, hands about to reach for his pants but were stopped by Yukiko.

Smirking at the pout, she kissed it away. "I've got a surprise." Naruto raised his eyebrow as she looked to the side and called. "Come out now!" Out of the kitchen came another beauty that made the blonde drool, their attire making him bigger.

"T-T-Tsunade-sensei! Aki-sensei!" Like the first nurse, she wore a sexy, size too small, nurse uniform that showed her large tits, ass, and curvy form.

"Hello to you, Naruto-kun. I hope you liked your surprise." Strutting her way over, her large bust swaying with her strides, she smirked as the boy's eyes never left her bosom. "And the fact you're about to bang the two of us. Don't worry either, the harem idea makes me hot." Tsunade reassured the blonde who grinned like a madman.

"N-Naruto-kun." Another voluptuous form greeted him, a large bust squishing his back. "P-Please…make love to us." She begged with surprisingly lustful eyes.

Before Naruto could grab the bust's many lusted after, he was pushed into the couch near them in a small thud. His lustful blue eyes glared at the women who silenced him. Yukiko was the one to kiss him with Tsunade and the now confident Aki, said confidence boost came from her colleagues, sensually rubbing his clothed chest. Needing air, the greenette left the kiss and Tsunade took the time to take off his shirt. The sight of his unclothed chest made the three quiver.

Tsunade added onto her burning fire by giving her fellow blonde the kiss she had wanted to give him for years. She took the reins of the session as her hands teasingly rubbed his chest before landing on his pants. Unzipping it, she fished inside and took out his rode. Tsunade and Aki's eyes were wide as they glanced at the biggest cock they had ever seen. "Wow!" Leaving the kiss, saliva connecting them, she breathed in wonder. "You weren't kidding, Yukiko. He's giant!" Tsunade whispered hotly, brown eyes never leaving the prick that would destroy her.

"W-W-Will that even fit?" Aki asked, her hands now shaking in lust. Her mind now picturing her in sexy positions with the large cock relentlessly ploughing her pussy, making it his own.

"Fufu. I know. Trust me, when he fucks you, you won't be able to think about another man." Yukiko said as she sat down next to her lover, her hands also teasing him. Done talking, she leaned down to lick at his skin, making the blonde grumble in bliss of her hot tongue dragging on his chest.

"Damn it!" Naruto moaned as Tsunade's soft yet firm grasp was stroking his somewhat soft cock to full twelve-inches. "You busty women are driving me insane." The blonde said as he let his nurse lover please him. His blue eyes glanced between those giant jugs but his hands were pinned to the couch by their own arms.

"No, no, Naru-sama." Yukiko whispered into him, her lips sucking his hard nipples. "Let us give you a good ride before you remind me of being your bitch and fuck Tsunade into another one of yours." Yukiko begged her lover, eyes telling him to let them enjoy the time before they were drowned in ecstasy.

Baring his teeth, he gulped down the lump of arousal and nodded softly. Happy they were in charge, Tsunade took her hand off his cock and went to her knees. Her hot breath hitting his twitching prick. She took in the scent and let out a husky moan. "Such a manly scent." Saying that, she let her tongue slide along his shaft from the base to the tip. Brown eyes glanced up at the closed eyes of Naruto and smirked as she tasted his pre-jizz.

"Aki-chan." Naruto whispered the bustiest woman's name who stared right back at him lovingly. Slowly closing her eyes, she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss that quickly heated up, tongue being added as they hummed happily into the lip-lock. Naruto more than Aki as he was getting head by one busty nurse while another busty woman was teasing him with her own tongue and hands that trailed his body.

'My first kiss!' Aki thought with happy tears and a large blush. She didn't like admitting it, but she had never been in love with someone before. And, she didn't want to give any of her firsts to a man she didn't love. But now, she had Naruto and she would give everything she had to him today.

Needing air, they slowly leaned back, saliva connecting them. Aki's eyes shone with deep emotions. "Naruto-kun." She whispered longingly. "Why don't you join Tsunade? Take your time." He told the mature beauty as he grunted lightly, the feeling of Tsunade's lips on his cock-head making him shiver.

"Hai." Making her way down, Aki's eyes were watching Tsunade intently. She made sure to take in all of her head bobbing and gentle licks to his leaking head. It was all to make her lover happy. Tsunade saw her friend looking at her intently. Smirking around the cock, she let her mouth leave him with a pop. Her hand still stroked him off as she looked at the blushing, panting, Aki. "Come on, Aki. Have a taste. You'll just love it." Tsunade promised with a husky voice.

Aki's body shook in nerviousness at the pulsing rod that was so close to her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly leaned forward until she was inches from the stick. Letting her tongue leave her supple lips, the moment her tongue touched his cock, Aki felt a stinging sensation run through her body.

Naruto's eyes widened and a loud groan escaped his lips, drool leaking down to the couch. He didn't know how she could move so fast, but the second Aki licked his prick, she lined her head to the top and took all of him without a problem. "Shit! Aki-chan!" Not using the 'sensei' suffix anymore, the blonde shouted as his eyes crossed a little as his cock-head hit the back of her tight throat.

"Wow." Both Tsunade and Yukiko said with wide eyes. They never expected Aki to do such a thing and it turned them on. "Who knew Aki had this side to her?" Yukiko asked rhetorically as she sensually licked her lips. Her body shook in desire when she saw Tsunade get over her shock and began to suck on his hanging sack. Wanting to please him and be pleased herself, she got on her knees, grabbed his head, and smashed his face between her cleavage. "Suck on my nipples, Naru-sama. Please~!" She begged with a soft, hot, voice.

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips locked around the hard nipple and sucked hard, alternating between sucking, biting and nipping on the rock-hard teat. "Ahh~!" Yukiko vocalized her pleasure at his ministrations and her lover half shook, her mound leaking its juices on the couch. "My body…you're setting me on fire~!" She wailed, her green hair waving in the air as her head shook.

'This…is a dick! This is Naruto-kun's cock! I'm sucking Naruto-kun's cock!' Aki was in a lustful daze as she swallowed the cock like a whore. Her embarrassment was washed away the second she tasted him. It was something she kept hidded, but she wanted to be fucked like an animal. So, when she heard about his skills in the sack, she almost wet herself.

Growling into the bosom of Yukiko, he began to thrust into Aki's mouth, idly noting that Tsunade took one of his balls into her mouth and made erotic slurping sounds. As he slowly picked up speed, he could feel that Aki was about to let him go but…he couldn't allow that!

Eyes widened to the fullest when she felt his hand rest on her head and push her head back on his cock when she tried to move back. His hips bucked into her tight throat, making her gag at the sudden forcefulness. 'He's using my mouth like a vagina!' Aki thought in deep lust, her wide eyes dipped down as she accepted the thundering prick fucking her throat. Her idle hands went down to her womanhood and began to slide two fingers along the slid, teasing herself.

"Ahhh! Naru-sama! Yes!" Yukiko yelled like a pig as she was suddenly assaulted by his manly fingers digging into her moist majesty. "Make your fingers slick with my dirty whore juices! Watching you throat fuck Aki-chan is so fucking hot!" The greenette huffed, her arms holding his head into her bosom he wouldn't leave.

Tsunade took her lips off his balls and decided to watch Aki get her throat fucked by the blonde Uzumaki while he played with Yukiko's tits. But, she was still jealous that he was paying attention to them over her. With a small pout, she made her way to the other side of Naruto and took his hand in hers. "Finger-fuck me." Her brown eyes stared into his dark blue that swirled to see the busty nurse at his side.

"Don't mind if I do." His muffled voice reached her ears before she moaned hotly as two fingers entered her tight hole. 'Nice and tight. Same with this bitch.' Naruto thought to himself in mad lust as he was now fingering Tsunade and Yukiko. The blonde teased Yukiko's nipples before gently biting them. His blue eyes lit up in bliss as he felt the familiar liquid squirt into his mouth. 'Breast milk!' Naruto sucked the juicy, milking, breasts with greater force. His hands were soaked with her woman juices and it only made him jam his fingers in and out of her harder than before.

"Oh~ fuck! You're drinking my milk! Naru-sama is milking me like the fuck-cow I am~!" The moaned nurse shouted with a happy smile and blush as she couldn't stop the fluids, both from her lower mouth and nipples, from flowing.

"Naru~." He glanced over to see his blonde MILF lover looking at him with longing eyes. "Don't slow, please. Please keep fingering me." Tsunade begged, feeling her lover slow in her fingering and it made her mewl in sadness. "Iya! Thank you!" The woman yelled in happiness as his head left Yukiko's bosom, making her growl in anger, and lips were now wrapped around her large areola, trying to milk her like the busty greenette.

Yukiko was angry that she was now just getting fingered, but she accepted it and began to suck on her still leaking breast. She moaned at her own taste and began to greedily suck herself.

'I'm loving this!' Aki shouted in her head as she loved getting man-handled by her favorite student. The power he had over her, like he was the one at charge of whether she lives or dies, made her woman juices gush harder down her legs, flowing like a river. She managed to breathe through her nose and drenched her saliva around his prick.

"So close, Aki-chan!" Naruto mumbled between his sucking of the heavenly teats of Tsunade and fingering of her and Yukiko. "My cum is gonna blast in your mouth. Make sure to drink it all." He advised the shivering beauty on her knees.

Aki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she finally reached her climax that shook through her form. Even though she came, she didn't stop tightening her throat around him. Body trembling, tits shaking from the thrusts, tears, sweat, and juices stained the floor. Her vision was becoming hazy and she barely noticed Naruto take his fingers out of the women and frame her head and push her head down his cock while thrusting up.

Naruto couldn't hold himself anymore. After biting the quivering Tsunade's boobs, getting a nice blast of her milk, he let his lips leave her chest fruit. His hands left their mounds and ignored their mewls before face-fucking Aki like he does his other bitches.

Muscles tensed, an animal-like growl escaped his lips, as he panted like a dog in heat as the other busty nurses at his side licked his skin. Growling and grunting as he fucked her mouth, he gave one last push and roared. His ejaculation shooting straight into Aki's mouth, down her throat, and stained her stomach.

After a few minutes of cumming, it prolonged by Tsunade and Yukiko, he let out a pleased sigh and his tool was released from Aki's tight throat. "Damn. That was good, Aki-chan." The blonde said with a happy smile and large blush at finally cumming inside the bustiest woman he knew.

Barely conscious, clinging to being awake, she leaned her head back and swallowed it all. Her body quaked harder and her arms wrapped around her still clothed body as another orgasm rocked through her. After it was done, she panted before looking back at Naruto who was looking back at her. With his stare, everything went blank for Aki.

Blue eyes widened at the sinful gleam in Aki's eyes and how quickly she ripped off her top, releasing her juggling orbs. He licked his lips at finally seeing those delicious orbs free to his sight. The Uzumaki, Tsunade and Yukiko watched the now bold nurse stand and rip off her skirt and panties, showing her dripping wet mound. Naruto so wanted to lick that!

Tackling him, making the two squeal in shock at being pushed away, Aki kissed him with passion, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Fuck me! Fuck me now! My virginity is for you and you alone. Make me a woman!" Leaving the kiss, she begged the blonde like a mad woman.

"I like this side of you, Aki-chan." Naruto groaned out in a lustful grin at the beauty above him. It was a shock to him that this woman was a virgin, given how she looked and dressed, but he wasn't complaining. To take such a gorgeous woman's virginity…he's be an idiot not to take it! Grabbing her by the waist, he pushed her to the ground, back pressed against the wooden wood, and loamed over her. "Sorry, Yuki-chan, Tsu-chan. But Aki-chan needs my attention." Naruto glanced over at the two who smiled at him.

"It's alright. Just be sure to give me a good ride after Aki." Tsunade said before giving him steamy eyes and a sultry smile. He returned the smile and nodded.

Aki's eyes teared up and toes curled as he lined up his cock-head against her womanhood lips. Nervousness and anticipation filled Aki's system as she stared at Naruto, who stared right back. Love was the clear emotion in his eyes and it made her face crimson. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice rough in lust.

Smiling, she gave him a little kiss and leaned back. "Yes. I'm ready. Thrust into me." Aki told the teenager who nodded after getting the okay.

With great care, Naruto slowly slid himself into her, making her close her eyes tightly as a small squeak came from throat as her lips quivered in pain and pleasure. "Yga~!" The blonde groaned loudly as he sheathed all of him inside the woman's hole. Some blood escaped her pussy and Naruto didn't move an inch, it took all of his power to not cum from such a tight hold her lower walls had around his sensitive rod.

A little tear escaped her eyes and a happy smile graced her lips. "Finally! I'm finally a woman with the man I love!" She said with her tears rolling down her face and body shaking in the aftermath of losing her purity.

Naruto looked at the woman with wide eyes before they dipped down in love and lust. "I love you too, Aki-chan." Giving her a sweet kiss, he began to bang his hips in and out of her. "Your insides are so amazing!" He grunted.

"And your cock is so big and hard! It's so manly~!" Aki moaned as she bucked her own hips against his, her tits swaying up and down with each thrust. "Please, grab my tits!" After seeing how his eyes locked onto her melons, she knew what he wanted and begged for it.

His head and lips couldn't be on her melons fast enough. "Finally!" Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears as did her joyful moans reached his own. "You won't believe how much I've wanted to taste these!" Naruto sucked on them with mad glee while he thundered his prick in and out of her deflowered womanhood.

"There yours! From now on, all I have is yours! My heart, soul, pussy, mouth, ass, and breasts are yours to ravage whenever you want!" Aki mewled sultry, holding his head between her jiggling bosom that framed his head.

"Better believe I will, dattebayo!" Naruto's shouted as he continued to lick, nip, and suck her heavenly tits while he ploughed his Aki-chan into the ground, her voice music to his ears. He could hear her erratic heart beat and it made him crave to hear how it would beat when he climaxed.

While they fucked, Tsunade and Yukiko prepared themselves for their turn by getting them ready. Tsunade's hand was rested on Yukiko's tit, rubbing them, while her other hand was palming her dripping mound. Yukiko was doing the same thing but went rougher, pinching her hard nipples and getting open-mouthed moans from the busty blonde. Yukiko decided to shut her up with a tongue kiss that Tsunade melted into. Both closed their eyes as they imagined it was Naruto doing it to them.

The blonde heard the lesbian sounds from behind and it excited him to know they were using their bodies to please themselves and being watched, so his hips picked up speed, almost bruising Aki's own. His sudden increase made the beauty scream like a bitch, her orgasm coating him in juices, and her eyes rolled to the top of her head; a perfect agehoa. "FUCK!" Aki yelled to the heavens as she had the best orgasm of her life by the Uzumaki who only put more force into his fucking, her tight vaginal walls making him grit around her boob, prolonging her orgasm.

Just feeling her walls tighten around him made the blonde growl deeply into the bosom and let out a silent roar as he felt his seed shot deep into the screaming Aki. His cock spitting out didn't stop his fucking for one second. Wanting to feel those delicious lips again, he left her teat and silenced her yell with his lips, tongue ramming down her throat and tongue-fucking her like he does his other cock-starved women.

'He's fucking me like an animal! I love it! I love him!' Aki thought to herself as she let herself go in desire for the blonde destroying her now pussy. The fact that she was losing her breath and Naruto didn't seem to want to let her leave his lips, his hands holding her head close, she felt like she was about to pass out. In some panic, she started to claw at his back, but it only made him growl into the kiss and thrust into her with greater force.

'Fuck! She's so tight! Take all my cum, you bitch!' Roaring in his head and into the kiss, Naruto thrusted one last time before shooting his load deep into her womb, passing her cervix. The feeling of his cum staining her insides and the lack of air caused another amazing orgasm to hit her full force and her shaky hips bucked against him, her lower lips spasmed around his thrusting prick.

Cumming for a few more minutes, shaking in the other's hold, Naruto leaned away from her tasty lips and stared deep into her lovely eyes. "Are you alright, Aki-chan?" He asked, concerned as her tongue was out of her mouth and was making gurgling sounds.

After riding out her amazing climax, she heard what he asked and smiled. "Yes. In fact, I feel better than alright. I feel complete. I have you to thank." Aki said with a sweet smile that made Naruto blush brightly.

"Thank you, Aki-chan." He thanked before his eyes dipped once more. "Can you still go? I want another thing before going to the others." Naruto asked the woman while glancing over to see the panting, red-faced, forms of Tsunade and Yukiko who seemed to coat each other in their female cum.

"I'd do anything for you, Naru-kun. Take me anyway you wish." With the okay, he pulled himself out, both missing the heat and connection, he turned her around on her hands and knees. Naruto took a second to look at her red bottom and licked his lips. 'This is going to be fun.' He mused to himself as he let his hands rest on her skin. Aki shivered under the strong hands on her booty. 'Any touch makes her quiver. What a slut!' A perverted grin crossed his lips.

Aki was blushing hard as she felt his hands on her bottom. Even though she never had sex until now, she could tell what he wanted now. And, if she were honest…she wanted it too. "Can I take your ass, Aki-chan? Can I fuck this virgin ass like I fucked your now adult pussy?" Naruto's husky whisper entered her ears as she felt his body pressed against her sweaty back.

"Yes. Like I told you, Naru-kun, everything I am belong to you. Don't worry about me, I can take you." She whispered back, her eyes staring into his with love. Nodding, Naruto lined his prick against her rosebud and slowly let his cock slowly inch inside her anus.

His slowly entering prick made the nurse squeak and grit her teeth, trying to not scream in pain from the invading member. Her eyes were closed tight as her rear's insides expanded, like her front lips, as Naruto's giant cock infiltrated her person. "Ahhh! You're all the way inside me~!" Throwing her head back in pain and pleasure, she screamed as she felt his cock bottom out, his hilt hitting the end of her lower cheeks.

"Can you take it or do you want me to go a little slower?" Naruto drooled at the delicious feeling of this tight ass massaging his twitching prick, but he was still able to think about his lover and her pleasure. "No. Just…fuck me." She whispered softly, slowly bucking her ass into his lap, telling him she was ready to get butt-fucked.

"Your wish is my command. Aki-hime." He enjoyed the large blush Aki now sported and the sputter that came from her lips. The sputter changed into a strangled yell as Naruto pulled himself out of her tight bottom before plunging right back in with upmost force, rocking her body. Aki was glad that she held herself up or she would have been sent straight to the floor. "This is a nice ass! Fuck it's so tight around my cock!" Naruto whispered in her ear, his tongue now licking at the shell.

Her mine was in complete lust as she felt his body over her, dominating her. His strong hands molded her cheeks and her voice came out in loud squeaks as his thrusts became faster and stronger with each second. "You-You're fucking without mercy~~!" Aki screamed as she threw her head back. She began to pant like a dog in heat, her body caked in mixed sweat of hers and Naruto's.

"You told me to, Aki-chan!" Naruto growled as he used her bottom to bring her on and off his cock as he ploughed her into a moaning mess. "And I'm fucking you like you wanted! Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to stop fucking you like you wanted!?" Naruto asked her, a dark smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened in terror. That was something she didn't want! "No!" Getting her voice under control, she shook her head, tears rolling down her lovely face. "Keep going! Use my ass as your cock-sleeve! Get yourself off in my ass! Make me scream! Naru-sama~!" Unable to hold herself back, she acted how she was inside. A woman who wanted to be fucked by a man who she would call her master.

Blue eyes darkened and stopped his slapping of her lush ass to grab those hanging watermelons she calls breasts. giving them a good squeeze, making her milk shoot out, he turned her dazed face to his. "You asked for it, bitch! Get ready to be fucked stupid!" He slammed his lips on hers as did his hips slam even harder into her red cheeks.

'Cock! Cock! Naru-sama's cock is destroying Aki-chan's pussy!' Like Kushina before, she was drunk on her lust and could only think like a babbling whore. She loved how hard he was being with her, how his hands molded into her breasts, and his balls slapping her dripping womanhood, making erotic wet sounds.

"Aki-chan's asshole! Aki-chan's asshole is so fucking tight around my cock! I love it! I love Aki-chan's body!" Naruto growled between the kisses. His hands pressed even harder into her tits and he smirked into the kiss as he felt the familiar liquid squirt from the juggling globs of flesh. "Fuck! I wanna' cum! I wanna' cum inside this nice fat ass of yours! Would you like that? Would you like your Naru-sama to give you a nice big, fat, anal creampie!?" Growled the teenager as he thrusted himself in and out of the sweaty Aki with greater passion than before, almost breaking her hips. He left the sloppy kiss, the saliva that dribbled down her lips made her hotter.

His speed only furthered her pleasure and screamed so hard she thought she wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the day. But, somehow, she managed to mumble out some words Naruto barely heard. "Aki-chan…Aki-chan gladly accepts her Naru-sama's seed! Give Aki-chan's slutty ass a nice load! Aki-chan's mind is going blank~!" The way she said her own name along with his made him growl and the familiar churning in his balls to grow tighter.

"Take it all!" With one last roar and thrust, he pinned her to the ground and fired his seed straight into her tight anal muscles. Aki's head flew up and she screamed as hard as she could as she felt her pussy climax, squirting all over his legs and balls, with her breasts lactating, staining his hands and floor.

Trembling, Aki mewled when she felt herself be turned around and his lips soon captured her leaking tit, drinking her milk, with his other hand getting dirty with her titty milk. Her breath was knocked out from her and all she could think of was the twitching cock that continued to spew seed and her milking breasts.

Minutes of just slurping and squishing sounds passed before the lactation ended with a few squirts and Naruto finished it off with one last, loving, lick and kiss. Panting, Aki's face flush, her head rolled to the side, a happy smile on her face with sweat dripping down her form. "Naru-sama…Aki-chan loves Naru-sama." Aki whispered with love in those light brown orbs of hers.

Taking deep breaths, Naruto smiled at his lovely blue-haired lover. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair. "Naru-sama loved his Aki-chan." He whispered, making her blush even harder. "Can you still go for more, Aki-chan? My cock needs to fuck your sweet body again." Naruto said, his voice dripping in need to go another round with Aki.

Aki looked at her lover with slightly wide eyes before smiling sexily. "Naruto-sama is such a beast. Don't worry, your Aki-chan will take more of your love. Fill me until you're satisfied." The beauty gently told her lover, her delicate hand caressing his cheek.

"Alright. This time," His sudden smirk made her curious and horny. She yelped a little as Naruto's hands wrapped around her waist, and was now rested on top of him, prick sliding across her dripping mound. "I want to watch my sexy nurse Aki-chan ride my cock." The blonde told his lover who blushed.

"Hai. Aki-chan will do this for Naru-sama." Blushing brighter, she slowly slid herself along his prick, getting it nice and wet, before raising herself over his member, it standing tall, before slowly letting her hips descend his tower again. "Deep! It's deep inside my pussy again!" The busty blue-haired nurse mewled as her hands rested on his strong chest. A bright smile graced her lips when she felt his heart beating a mile a minute. "I'm so happy…your so excited Naru-sama." Aki thanked her lover who blushed and looked a little sheepish.

Wanting to wipe that look off his face, she slowly slid up before slamming herself down, her breasts giggled for his viewing delight.

"Oh, you know it. Aki-chan's hot pussy is so snug around my dick. It's truly wonderful to be inside this sexy nurse whose pussy is clinging me to tightly." Naruto said between grunts as his hands rested on her wide hips, not thrusting up as he wanted her to have her fun and be in charge.

"My pussy is hot for you and you alone…Naru-sama." Aki moaned huskily, her head dipping down to cover them in a curtain of her silken blue hair. "Iya!" Moaning when his prick hit a great spot inside her, she dropped down to his chest, her massive melons squashed against his own. "Hold me, Naru-sama. Hold me tight as we make love." Her heart fluttered as Naruto wrapped her in a bear hug. She thanked him by twerking her hips on and off his tower a little slower, but rammed him back deep with a strong thrust down, making them both shake and sweat harder.

"My sweet Aki-chan's body…It's so soft and delicious! I want to gobble it up." Naruto groaned out, his head buried between her neck and took a deep inhale and lightly licked and sucked her neck. Aki's scent was like a drug to him and he put it close to his Kushi-chan's scent, which he loved to smell more than anything.

"Uga~! Naru-sama is licking and smelling me. Do it more! My body belongs to you. My heart, body, mind and soul are yours to ravage and claim whenever you desire. Aki-chan loves Naru-sama so much she can't live a life without him." Aki's voice was coming out in a whisper, voice tired from the yelling,

Naruto responded by leaving her neck and kissing her with all his might, making her dizzy. He now decided to move and thrust his cock up when she twerked down, making her moan deeply into the passionate kiss. He kept his arms firmly around her back, nipples scraping against the other, sending a tingling feeling down both of them.

Blue and light brown stared into the other as they made love. Aki was blushing brightly at how much love was behind his stare. 'I love Naru-sama!' She thought with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm…close." Aki muttered between the lip lock.

"Me too." Naruto answered, voice just as weak in lust as hers. "Let's cum together." Slamming her down hard, he shot his seed deep within the shaking orgasm beauty who shoved her tongue down his throat, surprising him at the sudden action.

Hips bucking into one another for several miniutes, the climaxes finished and let the two new lovers a little winded. Aki, having her fill of Naruto's lips, ended the kiss and buried her head between his neck. "I love you. Never leave me. I'm yours from now on." Giving him one last lick, Aki's eyes lowered and fell into a blissful slumber. Her dream was filled with having a baby with Naruto, making her giggle with drool and large blush.

"Hehe." Chuckling roughly, he slowly let himself out, moaning as he missed the warmth and stuffed cunt, he slowly laid her on her side. "Sleep well, my lovely Aki-chan." Giving her a light kiss on the nose, he was about to get up but was bodily thrown into the couch.

The blonde was about to yell at his lovers who did this but couldn't as his mouth dropped and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Tsunade and Yukiko were wearing their nurse's outfits properly again and had sexy smiles directed at him.

"Fufu. My, look at this, Yukiko-chan. Our patient seems to have some swelling in his lower area." Tsunade giggled as she got into her character as she lightly touched his junk.

"Oh yes. What should we do to reduce the swelling?" Yukiko asked in fake curiosity as her hands roamed up and down his heaving chest. She could feel his heart beating fast; the sex with Aki really turned him on.

"What I'm worried about is if he can still cum after filling our Aki like that. Should we check if he can still shoot cum?" Tsunade asked her friend with a lustful grin she returned. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tsunade-chan." She then leaned into the hunk and whispered. "Let your sexy nurses ease your rod, Naru-sama." Lightly kissing him, Yukiko ran her tongue up and down his body, teasing him, before she got to her knees with Tsunade at her side.

"Should we give him the 'special'?" Yukiko asked as she slowly wrapped her delicate fingers around his member and pumped up and down, getting a low groan from the sitting blonde. "I think he does." Naruto's eyes rolled down to see what he wanted most. They ripped open their shirts, showing their delicious tits to him, before he was enveloped in twin flesh pillows that ran along his veiny prick.

"Oh fuck! Your tits are so fucking soft!" Naruto groaned, his hands resting on their hair. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to let this end too fast. A double titty-fuck was something he enjoyed whenever he was nailing two of his ladies at the same time.

"Fufu. Thank you, Naru-kun. Your cock feels healthy between our breasts. Are they making you feel better? It's twitching so hard." Tsunade's sexy voice made his hips jump further into their tit sandwich, his cock head barely peeking out of their combined pillows pleasing him.

"I know." Yukiko whispered, her hot breath making him twitch harder in their hold. "Naru-sama wants to probably cover us in his jizz. Isn't that right? Don't you want to cover us in your semen? If so, go ahead. We want it so bad." The greenette said as she leaned in close to lick at the pre-jizz leaking head, her nipples scrapping against the blonde nurse's.

"Come on, Naru-kun. Shoot your seed before fucking my mature cunt. I've been dripping ever since I heard you fucked Yukiko." Tsunade said, her hot voice sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Fuck! You can't say that and not expect me to blow!" Naruto roared as he thrusted his cock up, straight into Yukiko's lips, before shooting his load. Yukiko moaned happily on his prick before, having her fill, let go for it to spray over the two.

"Yes~! His dick-milk is covering me~~!" The busty blonde moaned happily, opening her mouth wide to catch the shooting seed. Tsunade shook when the seed landed in her mouth. 'Taste amazing!' She couldn't wait to have it inside her cunt, ravaging her.

With deep breaths, Naruto's prick stopped shooting and he watched Tsunade rub in his cum before standing up and straddling him, her arms on the back of the couch to hold herself up. "Don't worry. I've lost my virginity some time ago. You can fuck me full force." Tsunade then sat down, her wide hips and walls taking his cock hilt deep in one swift motion.

Blue and brown eyes widened the second they bottomed out. Small acking sounds escaped Tsunade's lips with Naruto throwing his head back and moaned loudly. The woman was so hot inside! It felt like he was going to melt in the tight twat. "Fuck! This is the biggest cock I've ever taken!" After regaining her mind, she began to bounce along his shaft like a man woman, her hair bouncing with her body. "My mind…its going blank! Keep screwing that fat cock up my pussy, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade begged her new lover, mouth spilling drool as her face was lit up in a deep blush.

Strong hands slapped her shaking bottom, making her squeal, head snapping back at the pain mixed with pleasure. "Damn right I will. I fucking love older women's pussy's! There's nothing like it!" Naruto growled as he bucked his hips up, slamming her down when he did. It made the woman's hair fall out of her twin-tails, giving her an even sexier look that the blonde absolutely loved.

Grabbing her now released hair, he brought her head down, hairs length away from kissing her, before whispering huskily. "After I'm done with your cunt, this nice fat ass is going to take my cock and you'll take it like the whore you are!" Naruto didn't give her time to say anything as he slammed his lips onto hers, raping her mouth as his cock raped her twat without any mercy.

"Holy fuck this is hot~." Yukiko decided to take a seat back, her plump rear resting on the wooden floor, as her hands played with her breasts and mound. Just watching him fuck Aki and Tsunade was making her wetter than the last time they fucked. "Punish her Master. Give her that cock before turning to this whore who's needed your cock for so long." She whispered to herself, a large blush staining her creamy skin.

The blonde Uzumaki heard it, but he would tease her later. Right now, he had a Senju to fuck and he would do just that. Her body was built for fucking, just like the others. It made him go rougher into her mound as he pulled her back down his shaft as he thrusted up with even greater force. If she wanted his full speed, he'd give her what she wanted without hesitation.

"You're…hitting the back…of my womb! It's…not sup-supposted to go that…far~!" Tsunade mewled and slurred between the lip-lock as his cock-head continued to bang against her womb, sending jolts up and down her body. Her juices began to stain his shaft, making the sex better for them both.

"Well…it is…now!" Naruto growled between kisses as he rolled her plump ass cheeks while he fucked into her tight mature twat like an animal. Letting out a manly grunt, his blue eyes stared into her lustful brown. Her sweaty skin slapping against his, lips battling his own, tits squashed against his chest, and her musical moans were driving him crazy. Wanting to have her beneath him, screaming like a whore, he pushed her down to the floor, her back barely hitting the floor, golden hair spraying across the floor, with her legs flailing behind Naruto's rutting hips.

"Ahhh!" Having to leave the kiss for air, Naruto was met with her shout of pleasure from the sudden switch and stronger humps. "That's right, Naruto-kun! Fuck this naughty nurse bitch who's enjoying this young cock! Make me see stars with this mighty cock! Show me who's boss!" Tsunade begged, her tongue out for Naruto to grab and roll between his fingers, wetting them in saliva.

"Look at these tits." Naruto said, his eyes now firmly planted on those jiggling orbs of life. "Time for a taste!" His head swooped down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, licking the sensitive nub, while his other hand continued to spank her supple bottom until it was hot pink.

"Oh God! Oh God! Keep going! It's been so long since someone had sucked my breasts! Milk them to your hearts content!" She allowed Naruto to suck her nipples. It pleased her to know how much he loved her body and she couldn't stop herself from submitting to him, stopping her own motions and letting him take her in any way he desired.

Grabbing her ankles, he fed more of himself into her and smirked when he saw her eyes were crossed from ecstasy. His hips slammed in and out of Tsunade's tight snatch, earning louder moans from the squirting beauty.

This was the hardest fuck Tsunade had ever received in her life. No other man could fuck her like Naruto was and she was becoming addicted to it. Her hands lazily trickled through his dark with sweat hair as he continued to suck her melons, intent to milk her. "Iya~!" Moaning weakly, her brown eyes widened when she felt breast milk shoot into his mouth.

Naruto couldn't believe how almost all his women could lactate. Knowing her white fluids were squirting into his mouth, he greedily drank the fluids that rejuvenated his stamina and make him wilder. "Fuck me harder, you beautiful stud! Fuck that horse-sized dick inside this screaming MILF!" Tsunade moaned softly, her hot breath hitting his ear.

Doing just that, he wrapped her flailing legs around his neck and pushed himself off the couch, now leaning over her, his lips reluctantly leaving her milking bosom, he began to pile-drive into her. "Yeah!" Roared the teen as he ploughed into Tsunade's greedy walls that swallowed his cock whole. "You're taking me like a pro! You really are a whore, Tsu-hime! I bet you just love getting this tight pussy fucked! Isn't that right? You just love getting fucked like a bitch while having these giant tits sucked off!" His dominative personality was in full bloom as he didn't let up on his slamming against her red pussy, obviously sore from the constant crashing.

"Yes~~! I love having hard cock inside me! To have people suck on my breasts until I milk like a cow! But, now only Naruto-sama can milk this dirty nurse cow! This cow will only provide milk for you!" Tsunade yelled, looking at her lover with devotion as she could feel he loved what she said, his cock so deep inside her twitching erratically.

"Wonderful! This cow can start by taking my milk deep inside this twat!" Leaning down to kiss her, he squeezed her leaking jugs harder, milk squirting out, before he exploded into the busty blonde with a muffled roar. The kiss also muffled Tsunade's squeal that escaped her lips at feeling the life giving fluids push past her cervix and spray directly into her womb.

'I-I-I'm going to get pregnant! I'm going to carry my master's child!' Tears of happiness and upmost pleasure rolled down her beautiful eyes as she squirted her milk and female jizz on Naruto's shaking form. His orgasm taking a lot out of him.

With shaky hands, he uncrossed her legs and slowly took his cock out of her mewling form that quickly dropped to the ground in a huff. Tsunade greedily gulped down air as the kiss and orgasm left her shaking. "So…fucking…good!" The beauty yelled with a large blush. Brown eyes stared at the lustful panting Naruto that was staring at her bottom. Smirking, she turned around and presented it to him, enjoying his gasp. "Go ahead, Naruto-sama. Like you told me, fuck my ass now that you've stained my pussy." She enticed him by wiggling her supple anus. "Ahh!" Eyes widened as a strong swat to the bottom was given to her.

Naruto smirked at the beauty who shook and moaned as he slapped her ass. He also noticed that her pussy was gushing out the combined juices of their sex. "Don't talk back to your master. He remembers what he said. Just for that, your ass is going to get punished." The blonde warned his lover with another strong slap that made her head fling back, mouth wide open to release another pained/pleased scream. "You like pain. Good. You're going to love this."

Tsunade didn't have time to wonder what he meant as she was suddenly slapped with something other than his hand. "AHHH!" She screamed even louder as the instrument was brought against her sensitive skin. 'A whip!' Glancing over her shoulder, her mound moistened to see the toy he used was a whip. It made her even hotter as he had Yukiko at his side, his hands massaging her large ass.

"Hehe. Looks like you enjoyed that. Thank you, Yukiko-chan." Turning to his green-haired lover, he thanked the woman who was leaning into him with a happy smile.

Yukiko had gotten over her orgasm after she saw Naruto spray Tsunade with his jizz. She thought about a great idea as she knew he would fuck her ass next. The beauty had left the room before coming back with a tool she thought would make her Naruto-sama happy. "You're welcome, Naruto-sama. Did your Yukiko-chan do good?" She asked looking at him with a large blush as she felt him feel up her bottom.

"Yukiko-chan did a very good job for her master." Naruto said, gently patting her head, making her purr in delight. "But you need to wait for right now. I've got to punish this slutty nurse." He said and pointed at the couch. "Just watch and I'll fuck that ass after this." The blonde promised as he gave her a sweet kiss that made her blush.

"Thank you, Naru-sama. You're too kind to your slut." Whispered the beauty sultry before sexily walking her way to the couch, shivering as she could feel his eyes on her bottom, before plopping down. Yukiko slowly spread her legs, showing her mound, and lightly fingered herself to her master and Tsunade.

With a nod, he turned his attention to the pouting Tsunade. "N-Naruto-sama…are you going to whip me…again?" She asked, hopeing he'd do so.

"You know I will." Naruto said with a nod and raised his whip high. "And you'll thank me with every whip, right?" It wasn't a question and Tsunade knew it. She nodded her head. Smirking, he let the whip met her supple ass in a loud cracking sound.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" Tsunade screamed for her master, pussy juices gushing from her abused mound. She could feel her bottom stinging from the sensation and knew she had a small whipe like on her skin but that only made her hotter. It was like he marked her as his.

Naruto continued his whipping for an unknown amount of time, enjoying the shouts of Tsunade and the way she said 'Naruto-sama'. He also enjoyed the softly moaning Yukiko not too far from them. He wanted to lick that gushing pussy of hers, but he wanted to fuck the ass that he neglected the last time. Raising the whip one last time, he said in a dark, husky, tone. "This is the last."

"AHHHH!" The second the cord hit her ass, Tsunade squirted like a sprinkler system, covering her master's legs and the floor. "SO GOOD! TSUNADE'S PUSSY IS SQUIRTING ALL OVER HER MASTER!" Tsunade squealed like a pig while bucking her hips back.

Licking his lips in dep hunger, he didn't care if she kept squirting. He wanted to fuck that ass now! Hand still on the whip, he grabbed her long arms and tied them together with said tool. Before her mind could comprehend what was happening, Naruto shoved all of his cock into her bubble butt and mercilessly railed it. "Fuck yeah! This butt is perfect for my cock to fuck!" The blonde Uzumaki roared as he used the hold of her bound arms to fuck himself harder into the woman who's mind shut-down.

All Tsunade could see was black splotches in her vision and feel the cock destroying and stretching her asshole so wide. Loud screams roared from her throat as she couldn't stop herself from the never-ending orgasms she was met with. Her anal muscles tightened around his twitching cock, making it more enticing for her master. "Thank you…Naruto-sama." Tsunade got out with a hoarse voice that he barely heard. Brown eyes rolled to the back of her skull. "Your cock…I love it! Give Tsunade-chan's dirty asshole more of your cock! I beg you! Use me to your hearts content!" The Senju begged her lover, her head slung back and sweaty hair resting on his strong shoulder that shook with his thrusts.

"FUCK!" Roaring into her ear, Naruto turned her head to his and looked at her with steamy eyes. "Good to know, bitch. This ass is so fucking tight I'm already close to blowing. You really are a depraved whore who loves getting fucked. It's my job to do it!" Growling, he used her hair and slammed her head into his, their tongue clashing in a sloppy duel that left both lover's shaking with barely contained lust.

'Cock! Cock! Tsunade wants Naruto-sama's cock milk inside her ass!' Tsunade yelled in her head as she bucked herself harder against her stud of a lover who seemed like he could go forever.

While he wanted to keep fucking this nice bubble butt of Tsunade's, it was hard. Her anal muscles squeezed his tower so well that his cock was already twitching. He felt a familiar churn in his sack that banged into her gushing cunt. Roaring into the kiss, he pushed her into the ground and bucked his hips in and out of his new whore like a mad man. "Take it!" Leaving her lips, a roar escaped his throat as he went as deep as he could before letting his cock-head spurt its seed.

"YES! TSUNADE-CHAN IS GETTING A NICE CREAM-PIE FROM NARUTO-SAMA'S GIANT COCK!" Yelling to the heavens, Tsunade bucked into his shaking hips, making sure she took it all. She mewled in disappointment when she felt some of his jizz spew from her ass.

Naruto felt it too but he didn't care as he just loved fucking this big ass of hers. Panting a little, he softly licked her sweaty neck and pet her sweaty hair. "Amazing…Tsunade-chan's ass is the perfect cock-sleeve for me." He told the woman with a hot whisper and loving smile.

She returned the smile. "Yes. My holes and everything I have belong to Naruto-sama. Let Tsunade-chan rest. She needs rest before going again." The brown-eyed woman told her lover who sighed before taking his still shooting cock out of her. "Iya~!" Tsunade moaned happily as her back was coated with his seed. The heat of his seed and the exhaustion from the fucking got to her and she passed out like the still unconscious Aki.

"Your turn, Yukiko-chan." Turning his body to his first nurse lover, he licked his lips at the sight, his cock ridged. Yukiko was spreading her legs wide, her hands sinking into her thighs, and gave him an enamored look, her lips puckered.

"Wonderful, Naruto-sama. Your Yukiko-chan has been waiting for you to fuck her ass. I've made it ready to receive. Go all out. Fuck your slave like only a real man can." Her slutty voice and gaze made the male nod softly before rushing her, pushing her flat against the couch, and lined his cock against her bubble butt.

Thrusting his cock back, he looked at the panting Yukiko, her sweaty green hair stuck to her glowing body. "Take this cock!" Roaring, he jammed all his member into her waiting backdoor. The beauty screamed loudly as she took all his cock-meat.

"God! Cock! Naruto-sama's cock is inside my ass! He's reshaping it for his cock alone like he did with Yukiko-chan's pussy!" The beauty yelled, arousing him with how she talked. He didn't know why, but when they referred to them in the third person and said what he did to them just made his heart beat faster and faster. "I can feel it! I can feel it fucking me! I love it~!" She squealed with a happy smile.

"Slutty bitch!" He reprimanded the beauty with a rough tit slap that made her anal muscles tighten around his tool, her pussy juices shooting a little on his chest. "Squealing like a dirty fucking pig while having your ass fucked by a younger man! How did you get so fucking perverted!?" The blonde asked, loving the way her body responded to him.

Tongue rolling out, her lustful daze at being fucked was knocked when her brain processed his words. "I became like this when you fucked my tits, mouth, and pussy all those days ago! I've been waiting for you to fuck my ass, the last part you didn't claim, since then! It's even better than I thought!" Yukiko yelled, her arms wrapped around her head, letting him get a full view of her jiggling tits.

Knowing that she was giving him an eye-full, he released her hips and grabbed those soft mammaries and massaged them furiously. "That's good to know. My slutty pig squealing nurse had been craving me for days. It makes your master happy. Tell me, tell me what you are!" Naruto demanded, staring at her slowly crossing eyes.

"I'm a pig! I'm a dirty pig who gets off on having her master fuck her slutty ass and cover her in his Godly cock-milk! Drench me in your scent! Make sure people smell your seed on me whenever they walk past!" Yukiko begged, her mind going crazy from the overwhelming pleasure. His slamming hips made her ass sore, but the pain added to her pleasure. Tears of delight rolled down her fucked-stupid face. It seemed her words were the right to say as he became even rougher with her slutty body.

Naruto pushed even harder into her anal muscles and giant tits. A lustful blush grew on his face as he watched the laying woman shake and moan as he continued to slam his tool in and out of her tight bottom. "These slutty tits are calling me." Whispered the blonde before leaning down and bringing her left teat into his mouth, sucking them with fever.

"Naruto-sama~!" Yukiko screamed her master/lover's name at the sudden sucking and deep-dicking at a new angle and ferocity that caused her mind to go blank for a second, throat hurt from the scream that ripped through the room that stunk with the lustful sessions. "Your cock! More! Give your dirty pig bitch more! Cum inside me!" She begged.

"Don't worry your slutty little head." He cooed, his breath tickling her bosom. "I'll make sure you're soaked in me after this. But, where do you want me cum?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he could guess where she wanted his seed.

"Both my holes! This dirty bitch wants both her ass and pussy flooding with your coups amounts of cum!" She begged, her lustful orbs staring at his blue ones that looked up at her.

Leaving her large breasts, he grabbed her wet hair and turned her head to the side and buried his face into her neck. Her lovely scent drove him crazy. "If so, then you'll truly be my slave. Does that sound good to you, Yukiko-chan? Does the thought of a teenager being your master, using your pussy, ass, breasts and mouth as a cock-sleeve make you hot?" He grunted out in a husky whisper.

"Iya~!" The bitch yelled, the feeling of him was too spectacular for her. "Yes! Yukiko would greatly love that! She desires to be your fuck-toy! Besides, young men cock is the best! They're so full of life! But, Naruto-sama's young cock is the best! It's the only thing that can fuck Yukiko-chan from now on!" Yukiko babbled, her drool staining the couch as she was rutting her hips against her stud of a lover/master.

Licking and nipping at her neck, giving her shocks and shivers of bliss, he fucked himself harder and deeper into his woman. Hips became a blur as he was focused on making Yukiko fall into a coma of lust and cum covering her entire being.

Roughly grabbing her hair, he turned her to his face and kissed her, ending her shouts, with his hips destroying her anal muscles. Opening his eyes, he stared into those dazed violet orbs he loved to see. Violet saw what the gaze meant and she matched it with her own. They were about to climax. 'Fill me up, Master! Fill this bitch's dirty skank body with your delicious cum!' She thought as his thrusts rocked her whole body, the couch straining under the harsh pressure and treatment.

'Fuck!' Roaring in his head and the kiss, Naruto unloaded his prick-milk into his sexy green-haired lover. He loved to hear the orgasmic muffled squeal that was given as he shot himself into her ass.

"Cumming! Cumming with Naru-sama's cock!" Yukiko yelled, the kiss ending, with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Saliva dripped down her face as she felt his cock-milk spew out of her abused bottom. "No~!" With wide violet eyes, she stared at her master who took himself out. "Don't pull out! Your cum will spill~! Put it in, put it in me. This time, fuck my pussy!" Yukiko begged her lover with wanting eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her thick thighs and made her lean into him as he stood up. Yukiko's arms wrapped around his neck, her hot breath tickling his skin. "Stupid bitch! That's what I'm going to do now! As punishment, I won't cum until I'm sure your about to pass out!" He didn't give her time to speak before smashing her down on his prick, easily spearing her fully, and captured her lips to muffle the ecstasy filled scream of the bouncing beauty.

Yukiko didn't do anything other than scream, hold onto her lover, and try to kiss her back. Key word try. Naruto didn't relent of fucking her into a coma like he promised. 'I love it!' The mature beauty thought as her pussy walls tightened around the pleasure stick, squirting all over it. He used the slick juices to go even faster and harder into his bitch.

The blonde could feel his leg muscles strain a little under the pressure as he used it to really make her scream and climax over his cock. He didn't know how long he stood, but he did know she came around him like five times. And, as he promised her, he didn't cum once. His blue eyes gazed into the rolled back violet with tears streaming down her face and went to their connected organs, making the slapping of wet skin sounds even more arousing.

Needing air, he pulled her close to him, her tits having been milked almost fused with his sweaty skin. "Cum. Take my cum and pass out!" That was all he gave the beauty before bringing her down on his prick while thrusting up, getting to her womb, and unleashed the last of his load for the session into the mindless woman.

'Cock…Master's cock milk…Yukiko-chan loves being…Master's whore.' Yukiko thought before her head laid between his neck and promptly passed out. The session being too much for the nurse to stay awake.

Panting heavily, Naruto smirked a little as he felt the unconscious Yukiko still squeeze around his blasting tool. "What a whore." With a husky voice, he soothed her hair before enxiting her mound, groaning a little, before carrying her to the bed and placing her down. He soon grabbed Aki and Tsunade and laid them down too.

A little tired himself, Naruto got between them and sighed blissfully when the three nurse's grabbed onto him. Yukiko grabbed his right arm, Tsunade his left, and Aki had her body pressed against his check. All had happy and satisfied smiles on their lovely faces. Smiling to himself, he slowly closed his eyes and took a quick nap. The male Uzumaki wanted to be rested to have fun with his Kushi-Kaachan and Ko-chan.

 **END**

 **Finally! The 12** **th** **chapter is done! This is, by far, the longest chapter I've ever made in any of my stories. It comes out to 47 pages of steamy sex.**

 **Miya Asama (Sekirei)**

 **Kazehana (Sekirei)**

 **Uzume (Sekirei)**

 **Venelana (DxD)**

 **Kirio Hikifune (Bleach)**

 **Akasha Bloodriver (RV)**

 **Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry)**

 **Aine Chidorigafuchi (Masou-Gakuen HxH)**

 **Yurisia Farandole (Masou-Gakuen HxH)**

 **Hayuru Himekawa (Masou-Gakuen HxH)**

 **Boa Handcock (One Piece)**

 **Robin (One Piece)**

 **Momoyo (Samurai Girls)**

 **Satellizer (Freezing)**

 **Arnette (Freezing)**

 **Elizabeth (Freezing)**

 **Medaka (Medaka Box)**

 **Mio (Shinmai Maou)**

 **Chisato (Shinmai Maou)**

 **Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi)**

 **Yurina Hanabishi (Ane Yome Quarter)**

 **Momone Hanabishi (Ane Yome Quarter)**

 **Saori Hanabishi (Ane Yome Quartet)**

 **Tsukino Segawa (Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane)**

 **Yuki Segawa (Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane)**

 **Asuka Segawa (Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane)**

 **Nami Sato (Dokidoki Haha Musume Lesson)**

 **Aki Kumagai (Dokidoki Haha Musume Lesson)**

 **Rio Nanase (Imouto Paradise 2)**

 **Aya Nanase (Imouto Paradise 2)**

 **Kozue (Lover in Law)**

 **Nadeshiko Kiriya (Kariba Hakushakuke)**

 **Botan Kiriya (Kiriya Hakushakuke)**

 **Ludamila Mikhailovna Grazovskaya 'Ryuda' (Kiriya Hakushakuke)**

 **Celestine (Kuroinu)**

 **Olga (Kuroinu)**

 **Chloe (Kuroinu)**

 **Claudia (Kuroinu)**

 **Storm Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the 13** **th** **chapter of 'A Fox and his Vixens'! Hope you all enjoy another steamy chapter of busty ladies getting railed. Like I expected, the last chapter was well received and I'm glad you all enjoyed it and will enjoy this one and hope you find the wait was worth it.**

 **P.S. While I wanted to add a few more ladies, I decided not to as this one is long enough, coming out to 58 pages. Also, check out the bottom as there is an updated version of the harem.**

 **Bonkers The Fox: I'm pretty sure I put them in harem but if I didn't, they are now.**

 **Guest: I did add Grayfia and Asuna.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: It was on the last chapter harem list.**

 **C: Already planning on Irene Brandish. Thanks for ideas of Gravel, Sayo and Yuuko.**

 **Adventreader221: Don't know who I'll make pregnant next.**

 **naes151: Both Inuzuka ladies will be in the story.**

 **Gear 117: Thanks for pointing that out to me.**

 **Clockwork: Don't know yet, and that's a good question…You'll have to wait and find out if someone does.**

 **Iron War Dragon: They are beautiful and they do deserve love. They will come when I feel like the time is right.**

 **Story Idea: No. I don't do futa stories. No offense to those who like it, it's just not my thing.**

 **MCRasengan: Yeah…and?**

 **P.P.S: Shout out to Define Life, check out him out as his stories are good, for being the beta for this story and Lizardon888X for giving me a couple ideas for the situations to introduce some of the girls I bring in along with the sex scenes.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Warning: Not for those under 18! MILF, incest, threesome, lesbian, lactation, blow/tit-job, masturbation, spanking & choking**

 **Mei, Kushina, Mabui, Saya & Haku**

Mei was looking at her sister with a large blush and lustful eyes. Her mouth drops from shock. "So…you're telling me…you and Naru-kun…?" She said, voice showing her shock.

Kushina smirks at her little sister. "We sure did. We have been going at it like rabbits for about a month and even got a harem going with all the ladies that like my hunk of a son. And, I know how much you like my Naru-koi. He likes you too. He's going to come over after he fucks Yukiko-chan, Aki-chan and Tsunade-chan. You can surprise him by waiting here. What do you say?" She asks with a seductive smile that made Mei shiver. If this works, it would be another bonus of her love of having super kinky incest sex. She had many fetishes, but the fact that they were mother and son fucking turns her on like no other fetish she possessed.

The auburn-haired beauty blushed harder and her eyes dazes over. She had seen what he looks like, even though he was moving fast, and she had to say he looks yummy. And, she knew that incest in her family, the Uzumaki's, was alright as there had been no genetic problems since ancient times. Green eyes shine in lust before nodding. "How naughty, Kushi-nee. Sounds fun. Alright. I'll have a ride with that son of yours. Could you join us?" She asks, her voice dripping with desire to have a threesome. The thought of fucking her stud of a nephew with her sister in on the action was a dirty secret she kept to herself and was finally about to live it out.

"Fufu. Sounds kinky and fun." Kushina giggles hotly, already imagining her Naru-chan fucking Mei as she ate her asshole. The thought made her drool with a large blush.

After his fun with Yukiko, Tsunade and Aki, the blonde sex machine decided to get some actual rest at home. As he walked, he idly wonders who he would have sex with next…other than his sexy Kushi-Kaachan that is. Walking to his home, he noted a car that he didn't recognize in the drive way. Wondering who it was, he walked into his home and called out to his first love. "Kaa-chan! You here?" He yells.

"In the living room Naru-chan! There's someone here to see you!" This made the blonde raise his eyebrow before shrugging and going to the living room. Who he saw made his eyes widen, a bright blush, giant perverted grin and a light nosebleed.

"M-M-Mei-Obachan! Kushi-Kaachan!" Naruto said in shock and arousal. His pants almost ripping his pants off and his sleep from the session a few hours ago faded. Before his eyes was his sexy mother, wearing only an apron with his sexy aunt the same. Kushina's was crimson red, matching her hair with Mei's doing the same in auburn. They were holding each other close, looking at him with sexy smiles.

"My, my." Mei said, her voice dripping with sinful lust. Her sexy body untangles from Kushina's and sexily walked up to Naruto. She presses her large, barely contained breasts into his side. "You've grown quite handsome, Naru." She purrs as her left-hand strokes his clothed chest.

"W-What's going on and why are you here?" Naruto got out, still blushing as he is enjoying the attention Mei was giving him. "Fufu." The familiar giggle and body of Kushina reaches him next.

He looks over to see her clinging to him. "It's just like with Miko-chan, I told her about our situation and she wanted to get a good fucking. I know you like that idea." The busty mother's hands went to his tent. "You've dreamt of fucking her, I know because you sometimes mutter it in your sleep. And, I'll be joining you. Oh!" She gasps happily when the prick in her hand jumped a little. "This is going to be fun." Before he could say anything, Kushina captures his lips in a deep wanting kiss.

Mei looked at the kiss with wanting eyes and quivering lips. She wanted to kiss him soo~ bad. She let her lips leave steamy kisses on his strong neck, making him groan into the kiss, his hips thrusting into the hold of Kushina. Ending the kiss, Kushina gave him a naughty smile.

Naruto couldn't get anything out as his head was turned to the side and was now swapping spit with his aunt. 'Fuck~!' He thought as he was introduced to the sweet taste of Mei. She tastes like strawberries and he wonders if her dripping maidenhood tasted the same.

"What a slut, Mei-chan." Kushina's husky voice reach the kissing pair's ears. "Kissing my son like such a whore. While it would be arousing to fuck you with him, I'll let you two have fun first before joining in." The beauty told the kissing aunt and nephew who only groaned in response.

Naruto and Mei were too engrossed with one another but they did notice Kushina get off the couch and hear the creak of someone sitting on the chair not too far from them. The blonde knew of his Kaa-chan's love to watch him fuck another woman and he loved it too.

Mei was a little embarrassed, but she couldn't stop kissing the hunk of a blonde. Being watched by her big sister as she kissed her nephew was something she never expected but wouldn't complain about. It was making her mound moisten, staining his pants in her arousal.

Air becoming a necessity, the kiss ended with saliva dripping down their chins with both giving each other lustful smiles. "My, my, Naru-kun. To kiss your aunt in such a manner. You're such a naughty boy." Mei said with fake anger of being kissed by the stud. Her seductive hands trailing up and down his clothed chest.

Naruto gruffly chuckled, making her shiver, as he pulled her closer to him, making her tits jiggle. He licks his lips at those orbs he'd soon wrap his mouth before having them wrapped around his pulsing dick. "It's all your fault, Oba-san. You're too sexy for your own good." He told her, lovingly caressing her curvy form. The blonde let his hands rest on her plump ass and give it a good squeeze.

Mei moans with a healthy blush as his hands dug into her ass. "Oh, really? Well, you're too much of a stud. I bet you make your harem wet just by being in the same room. Just rubbing against this cock makes me so hot." Mei breaths out, her slutty voice only making him growl in lust. Her core craves for the member she's craving to be deep inside her, marking her insides mold to only be pleased by the blonde.

The horny blonde took a moment to really look at his sexy aunt that was tempting him. He liked what he saw. Her large, H-cup breasts just waiting to be groped and topped with hard pink nipples that was waiting to be sucked. A large booty that begged to be spanked, groped, and fucked. Curves that seemed to be sculpted out of clay that would make any man drool. Pouty lips and lustful eyes that just screamed seductress. "God damn…" Naruto hissed out, his blue eyes glazed over as he stared deep into those beautiful eyes of hers that were clouded in incest lust.

"You like what you see?" Mei teases Naruto by shaking her bountiful orbs in his face. She took pride in his eyes following them. "Fufu. I'll take that as a yes." She breathes huskily, her slender fingers running through his blonde locks. "Come on. Show the girls some attention." The aunt orders, pressing his face into her cleavage.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Naruto muffles out as he went to sucking her delectable flesh. Her curvy body over him arouses him to no end but a little foreplay was always fun so he'd wait before fucking his Mei-Obachan. Mei's hands pushing his head further into her breasts and the slight shakes she gave told him she likes what he was doing. Taking his mouth off her teat for a second, he let his teeth dig into the hard nipple, making her spasm.

"N-N-Naru-kun~!" Mei screams at the sudden bite to her nipples. Her face was a mask of red as she was being given such pleasure no other man has ever given her. "M-My nipples…! Don't bite them so hard! If you do…!" She trails off as she tries to hold off her orgasm that was threatening to be released.

Taking his teeth off her teat, he gave it a gentle lick before smirking at his sexy aunt. He let his hands roam around her bottom and massage her cheeks, getting her to squeak in lust of his ministrations. "What are you going to do, Mei-Obachan? Are you going to cum all over your nephew's pants? Are you getting off at the idea of fucking your own nephew?" Naruto knew the right words to say as he got the reaction he usually got when he talked to Kushina and Naruko like this.

The auburn beauties eyes shot open, shaking in beautiful lust, head thrown back, and yelled. "Cumming! Your aunt is cumming all over your pants!" Mei screams to the world as she had the best orgasm of her life. And he wasn't even touching her directly! She couldn't imagine the pleasure he would inflict upon her when he fucked her!

"Wow. She's squirting like a fountain." Kushina breaths out in a large blush and shimmering violet orbs. Her eyes never left the act and when she saw her little sister cum so hard, it almost set off her own climax. The beauty had never seen the woman cum before and it was very arousing to see her slutty face get even sluttier.

Even with his pants still on, he felt like he was about to blow just from the sight of her sexy body spasming in such an erotic way, tits jiggling, and the heat from her cunt juices. "Damn it…" Naruto growls lowly as he felt some pre-jizz escape his tip, staining his underwear. Holding her close, her took a deep inhale of her natural scent and was already drunk, well…drunker than before with desire.

Saliva spilling from her lips, a big ecstasy crazed expression, and eyes rolled up a little. "Holy…fuck." Mei curses hotly as she was slowly coming down from her orgasm. "That was…intense." She whispers, her sexy voice making his cock twitch against her moist mound.

"Yeah." Naruto growls softly, taking his head out of her melons, getting enough of her scent. "Seeing you cum so intensely…it's hard to hold back, Oba-chan." The blonde said as he slowly moved his member against her slit, making her blissfully close her eyes and let out a small moan.

Looking down, she gave him a love mixed with lust filled smile that made his heart beat a little faster. Giving him a quick kiss, she rests her hands on his broad shoulders with her lips right next to his ear. "You don't have to hold back, Naru. While I would love to give you a nice titty-fuck, my body is craving your massive tower. I want it. My pussy wants to be ploughed by the meat stick that made my sister and other girls sluts." Mei whispers while slowly, sensually, licking his ear lobe.

Growling like an animal, Naruto stares at his aunt with unrestrained lust. "Alright." Voice husky with lust, he pulls her close as she leans into his body with their lips locked together. Gently probing her lips, Mei let her lips part as Naruto's tongue snakes into her mouth and tangles each other in a slow dance. While the domination was hot, this was even hotter to Mei as the slow passion made her core quiver in growing pleasure. But, what she truly desired was to see his naked chest.

Ending the kiss, much to both parties' displeasure, Mei pulls back before grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Let's take this pesky thing off." Voice dripping lust, Mei pulls his shirt over his head, Naruto helping her by lifting his arms, before throwing it to the floor, forgotten.

The blonde smirked a little as Mei gave the same reaction Ino gave him when she saw his naked upper body. Her breath hitches and her blush turned up a level with her eyes now taking in the sight. Naruto groaned a little when he felt her soft hands touch his skin and slowly move up and down. 'Damn…she really knows what she's doing.' The male Uzumaki groaned louder as the beauty had leaned into his body and let her tongue flick at his own hard nipples.

"Hm. I can't wait to have this body fuck me." Mei's muffled voice reached his ears, making him growl harder with erection twitching a little stronger. Done with his nipple, she let it go with her saliva making it wet. Naruto shivered a little as the cool air hit his wet chest. He breathed harder with a large blush when his sexy aunt let her ridiculously bountiful body slid up his body and let her pouty lips rest at his ear once again. "I'm done playing about, Naru-kun. Fuck me. Push me on this couch and fuck my dripping hot cunt. Fuck your aunty in front of your masturbating Kaa-chan." She whispered, enticing him further as she lightly nibbled on his ear.

Naruto couldn't take her teasing anymore. She was like his Kaa-chan; too sexy for her own good! Strong hands on her hips, he flipped her around and let himself stand a little, still loaming over her, with him staring at her with lust so strong in almost made her climax. The blonde practically tore his pants off and showed his erection to Mei.

Mei's eyes widened at the sight. He had the biggest dick she's ever seen. This monstrosity eclipsed anything she had inside her! Just looking at her made her lady-lips convulse. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." Mei gasped, making his ego grow. Slowly, her hands reached out to lightly stroke him off. "Wow. So hot and hard." She whispered, entranced at the tower that was about to penetrate her.

Growling, his breath and heart beat increasing a great amount, Naruto leaned down to his soon to be lover and spoke. "Fucking bitch. You're going to take me and you're going to enjoy it." The dominating side showed and Mei whimpered at the strength he had over her. She was his prey and had all the power over her and she willingly let him have it.

She spread her legs and gave him a loving smile. "Then take me, naughty boy. Make this sexy aunt of yours your cock-sleeve." Mei begged, puckering her lips. Swooping down, he captured her lips in another passionate kiss while he lined his massive tool against her dripping well. The feel of her heat against his member made his legs shake. Mei picked up on it and smirked into the kiss. Her pride as a woman and lover soared over the fact that just touching the outside of her mound was making this hung stallion quiver.

Calming himself, somewhat, he stopped his shaking and got his footing. Grabbing himself with one hand, he let it touch her entrance and slowly inserted himself. Naruto and Mei groaned into the kiss as their eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being connected.

Mei was thanking Naruto for covering her mouth or else her voice would have been heard throughout the neighborhood. His cock was so massive it spread her walls much farther than any lover before and it caused her mind to go blank for a second. She managed to come back to life when he bottomed out. "Ahhh!"

Naruto was in the same position as Mei as he fed his manhood inch by inch into her hot moist hole. 'It feels…like I'm fucking…Kushi-Kaachan!' The blonde groaned loudly as Mei's womanhood felt almost identical to his first lover. That fact made him want to fuck Mei harder. "M-M-Mei-Obachan! You-Your so tight around my dick!" He yelled, slowly grinding himself around her insides, making sure to memorize every nerve ending that made her let out her sexy voice.

"It…It's because you're so…big!" Mei managed to get out through gritted teeth. Her whole body felt stiff and tired at the same time. She could feel her orgasm just about to be known to the world as his member bashed onto her walls. "You've got the biggest…cock ever! It makes me feel so…good! I've never felt like this before!" Pleased tears ran down her lovely face as she was making love with Naruto. Barely, the sexy sister of Kushina managed to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him close to her.

"Seeing you like this…" Naruto trailed off as his hip were slowly increasing in speed. Being this close to Mei, feeling her hot breath against his skin, her big tits against his chest, and sinful emerald eyes was making him lose his mind and control of his lust. "Makes me want to fuck you like Kaa-chan!" He yelled, enjoying how her tight walls sucked on his twitching stiffness.

The sexy MILF was panting hard as she watched Naruto stick his dick inside her little sister. When he bottomed out and the sounds Mei and Naruto let out happened she almost climaxed as the scene was so erotic. "Fufu. Naru-koi sure is fucking Mei-chan." Kushina mused to herself as she continued to work her fingers in her womanhood with her other hand pinching and playing with the big pillows her baby boy/love of her life loved.

Mei's eyes crossed as she felt the hard cock of her new and permanent lover rearrange her insides to stretch her out like he did to his other lovers. Spit flew from her mouth as she tried to speak but couldn't. Her mind was becoming mush from the steadily speeding pace. The heat of his member, of his body over her, his lips nipping at her sweaty neck, hands groping her breasts, her Nee-chan watching while masturbating, and the fact she was being fucked by her nephew…it was too much for her mind to take! It was too fucking hot!

Naruto was groaning hard as he ploughed his newest lover into the couch. He kept licking and nibbling her flesh, trying to devour her, as his flesh tower tunneled its way in and out of her womb. Taking his head out of her wonderful neck flesh, sinful blue eyes stared deep into Mei's own sinful orbs as he watched her writhe under his thrusts. "Too…fucking…rough!" The sexy aunt managed to get out between heavy pants.

"That's the only way I know." Naruto growled out, his body leaning completely onto Mei's, squashing her juggling melons between their flesh. "Besides…you seem to be enjoying it." The blonde said between grunts and pants of lust as he ploughed his aunt into the couch that creaked under the strain.

Mei blushed as she felt his chest against her chest, sending shockwaves of pleasure to run through her as their nipples scraped against the other. Her beautiful eyes were drawn to the shape of his cock that appeared and disappeared with each thrust. Just watching it made her pussy gush like a fountain, making lewd slapping sounds between their sinful bodies. "Iya! N-Naru-kun~!" Her beautiful voice moaned as her lover changed positions.

Getting sick of just fucking her missionary, he grabbed her wonderful legs and pushed them forward until they were framing her pleasure-filled face. "Hm. I like this position." Naruto teased with a large perverted grin and blush. Pulling himself almost out of her tight pussy, putting a good amount of effort to even do it, he slammed himself straight into her curved body. The blonde smirked at his beautiful aunt's crossed eyes and drooling smile. Bringing himself up, he was quick to bottom his prick into her tight canal, making the horny beauty scream. Naruto knew she liked this new position, seeing how her hole is even tighter than before, and proceeded to piledrive his aunt into the couch, full speed.

"FUCK!" Mei screamed to the heavens as her lover fucked her like a wild animal. She couldn't get much air as she had her stomach curved and her breasts continued to hit her lips. Naruto seemed like he wouldn't be satisfied until she was in a coma. This rough session was something she loved. Her previous lovers could never handle her and it appeared that her nephew was the man she was waiting for to fuck her like she always wanted.

"Do…Do you like it…Naru-kun?" Mei asked shakily, making him stare her in the eyes. "Do you like…making your slutty aunt…your bitch? Do you like-fuck! Right there! -seeing her squeal around your cock?" She asked with a sultry grin that was mixed with a fucked-stupid smile.

Naruto groaned harshly as her seductive voice, and sexy face, was becoming too much stimulation for the teenager. "Yes!" The boy roared, bringing his head into the side of her neck and lashed out with his tongue. "It makes me…so hard! Makes me…want to fill this pussy with my cum!" His muffled voice and confession of what he wanted to do to her caused the beauty to let out a silent cry and more pussy juice squirt. This time, her juices landed on her lips and she was quick to taste herself. Mei could feel her pussy being torn apart by his dick and his manly grunts in her ear.

"Guha!" As he was so focused on fucking Mei, he didn't notice his Kaa-chan making her way towards them until the familiar sensation of her wondrous breasts pressed against his back. Her dainty and skilled hands also wrapped around his chest and make him shake at her soft and sensual touch. "K-Kushi-Kaachan!" Naruto moaned lowly as he turned to see the beautiful MILF watching his dick slid in and out of her sister with a large blush and shallow breaths. The added weight made him go deeper and harder into the screaming Mei who wasn't prepared for this but didn't complain.

Kushina, too hot to stay still, sexily crawled to their session and wrapped herself around her Naru-koi. She smirked when she stiffened up and shivered when she let her hands roam his body. "Wow. I never knew you could take a dick this big, Mei-chan. You really are a slut, just like your Nee-chan!" The bombshell older sister said with a proud smile while rubbing herself along his back, pressing her hard nipples into his skin.

"D-Don't say it…like that!" Mei protested but her groans increased when his hands latched onto her bouncing bosom, making her lose control of herself. Her body responded to his thrusts and met them back with her own, increasing their pleasure.

"K-K-Kushi-chan!" Naruto yelled in shock and pleasure when he felt her skilled hands wrap around his ass slapping balls and fondle them. "I-If you do that…I'll get closer to cumming!" He warned his mother/lover. That only made her play with him more, adding her mouth and tongue to the mix by licking his neck.

Sensually licking his neck, she lightly nibbled on his ear. "That's the point." She let her breathy voice out, making her baby boy groan and blush hard. "I want to watch Mei-chan climax while getting sprayed in your seed. Just thinking about it makes me so fucking wet." Kushina said, grounding her dripping faucet against his leg to show how turned on she was.

"N-N-Nee-chan~! Sto-Stop it! I want…to enjoy this more!" Mei protested with a pout. The beauty wanted to be messed up by Naruto without interruptions but it seemed her older sister was too horny. "Ah! Naru-kun!" She yelled when he leaned down and captured her hard nipple in his mouth and lovingly licked her nub. "You're sucking my boobs too hard!" Mei continued to yell as her arms pressed against the couch to push her mound against his cock.

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!" The blonde roared between the girls as the tight hold of his sexy Obaa-chan, wonderful body and hands of Kushina, and the sheer heat of the taboo session was getting to the man. His hair dripped with sweat as he ate her delectable orbs and listened to her elate heartbeat.

Mei looked up and saw her sister looking at her with a saucy smirk she soon returned, barely. "He's…he's going to cum soon! I can feel it! Nee-chan! Naru-kun is…going to fill me up!" Mei screamed with a wild blush and smile. Kushina felt it too as the balls in her hands were tightening. The bombshell MILF could tell her sister was about to have her own earthshattering orgasm with how crazy she was becoming. "Come on, my naughty nephew, fill my pussy with you dick-milk. I want it. I want you to cum inside me while you suck my slutty tits." Mei whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him shake.

'Damn it!' Roaring in his head, he ripped himself away from her heavenly teats and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Eyes closed in lust as they fucked harder and harder. There moans were muffled by the lip-lock but still echoed through the room.

After bucking into one another for a few more minutes, their coils exploded. "AHhhh!" Mei pulled herself away from the kiss as she felt the hot semen burst into her womb, filling her up. "Deep sex is the best! Getting creampied is spectacular! Keep going! Keep filling this slutty body up with your baby-milk! Raw young dicks are wonderful!" Mei babbled sultry with a fucked-stupid smile as she had the best orgasm of her life. Her eyes crossed and she saw black splotches filter her vision.

Naruto was growling like an animal as he softly humped his new lover, making sure all his jizz stayed inside. But, he was cumming too much and some of his seed spilled out, making both moan in disappointment. "Damn. I…I can't stop." The blonde huffed as he rested his head on her chest, right on her neck.

"That's okay. Having you inside me is too wonderful. Don't pull out." Mei whispered hoarsely, her vision beginning to lose focus as she softly ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "Alright." Naruto whispered, not wanting to leave this wondrous cunt that was milking him. "Hm." The boy hummed as he heard some gulping. Glancing down, he smirked softly as he saw his first lover on the floor, her mouth opens wide, taking the cum that dripped out of Mei's abused cunt.

Kushina was pouting jealously when she watched her lover give her sister a creampie and rest between her tits. She wanted him to take her but he seemed a little tired and just wanted to stay inside her little sister. But, knowing how much he came, and what turned him on, she went down to their connection and gobbled up the excess amount of semen spilling out. What she couldn't get in her mouth dripped on her lovely face and even into her hair.

After a few more minutes of cumming and Kushina drinking what poured out, the MILF slowly closed her lips. Naruto expected his Kaa-chan to drink it, but was pleasantly surprised when she stood up and leaned over to her sister and captured her lips.

Mei's eyes widened in shock when her sister brought her lips to hers. She never thought about kissing a woman and it being her sister surprised and aroused her. It was because of her surprise that Kushina opened her mouth and let the jizz she didn't swallow pour down her throat. 'God. This is hot~.' The younger sister moaned into the kiss, accepting the cum of her lover.

Naruto was watching his sexy Mei-Obaachan and Kushi-Kaachan make out with a lewd smile and dark with lust blue eyes. Knowing her boy was watching, Kushina moved her hair over her shoulder so he could see the swapping of cum easily. The sexy Mei groaned harder into the kiss as she felt her lover's rod rise to full mast inside her.

Having let her sister take the cum she wanted, Kushina pulled back with a bright blush and smile at the dopey face of Mei. "Well, what do you think? Delicious, right?" Kushina asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh…yes. Quite." Mei breathed hotly as she licked her lips, getting the left over cum off and moaned at the taste. "It's even better than I imagined." Mei said with a sultry smirk. "Did you also enjoy getting yourself off on watching your son fuck your little sister?" The beauty asked.

"You have no idea how hot it was.' Kushina shuttered a little, moaning at how horny she was after watching them go. "Watching him fuck you like that…makes me want to show you how we fuck." The beauty turned to her lover with a loving smile that made him blush. "What do you say, love? Should we show your naughty aunt how we fuck?" She asked, knowing the answer by the glint in his eyes.

Naruto was growling lowly as he watched his sexy mother make-out with his aunt and how sexily they spoke to one another. He knew they were teasing him and he loved them for it. It just made it better for when he fucked them stupid. So, when Kushina asked him if he wanted to show how rough he fucked her in front of her sister…the answer was simple. "Fuck yeah." Reluctantly leaving Mei's stuffed pussy, the beauty whimpering in pain of not being filled, Naruto's hard manhood stood, waiting for his Kaa-chan.

'Hm." Kushina sultry licked her lips as she reached out and slowly stroked him off, getting her hand dirty with the combined cum of the relatives. "This nice big dick must be wanting me again; standing so tall even after giving another woman a creampie. It would be my pleasure to release all that stress it has." The beauty whispered, enjoying how his legs and dick twitched at her words.

"Stand." Using his dominant voice, he ordered his Kaa-chan. Shivering in lust, Kushina did as told and was brought into a strong hug and mouth silenced by his. She moaned hotly as the teenager slowly licked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Kushina opened her mouth and played with his tongue. They licked one another's tongue softly as they just let their hands roam their bodies, familiarizing each other with the bodies they know down to every inch.

Naruto's hands rested on her large booty which he played with. He loved the supple flesh of her ass along with how soft her tits are against his chest. Kushina was in her own bliss as her lover was making her moan deeply into the kiss. No matter how much they fuck, he still makes her as hot as she was the first time they made love. Her arms wrapped around his strong back, shivering at the strength he had over her whole body.

Needing air, Naruto slowly leaned away, keeping their lips inches away from connecting. "Hold onto me tight." He told the beauty who wrapped her arms around his neck and did as told. "Up you go." Grabbing her thick thighs, he hoisted her up and positioned his prick right against the hovering mound that was drenching him. "Now just slowly go down. Let Mei-Obachan see how her sister's slutty pussy takes this young cock." The blonde instructed, staring deep into her lovely sinful violet orbs he got lost in so many times.

"Fufu. Anything for my big…strong…Naru-koi." Kushina mumbled out as she slid her womanhood on his shaft, taking him inch by inch. "Ah!" The beauty sighed in bliss as she bottomed out, having all his punishing twelve inched cock stuffed inside her tight cunt. She threw her head into the crook of his neck and slowly gyrated her hips along his member. "Wonderful. It's so wonderful to have your cock up my pregnant pussy." She cooed, her tongue licking his flesh while letting herself enjoy his tool.

Naruto groaned huskily as he held her by her big ass. Her let her just grind along his shaft while playing with the plump flesh he loved. "I know…Your pussy is the best." The blonde said with a large blush and happy smile. "My cock fits inside you like a glove." The Uzumaki breathed out as he felt her walls get even tighter.

"It…It's because you shaped my inside like this after…so many times fucking me." Kushina said between heavy pants and groans as she rocked her body along his own. "Come on, big boy. Fuck me." Taking her head away from his neck, she said with a lecherous smile.

Grinning, he lightly spanked her ass, making her yelp in pleasure. "It would be my honor." Taking her cheeks in a tight hold, he pulled her off his member before bringing her down while thrusting up. "Ah!" Both moaned in bliss as their hips rutted against the other. Naruto fuck carried his mother hard while her tits squashed against his chest.

"God! Deep! Your raw cock is so deep!" Kushina moaned like a slut as she was being ploughed by her lover. Her crimson hair stuck to her sweaty body while flinging around in the air as she rutted her hips against his, making sure to make her baby boy felt good.

Mei was watching the fucking with lust shimmering eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off the lewd connection for a second. "Wow…!" She muttered, spreading her legs and lightly playing with her tits. "Nee-chan is taking Nru's cock deep." The beauty said in awe.

"Damn it! Fuck!" Naruto roared as he felt more and more of her wonderful juices coat his dick, making it easier for him to slid in and out of her tight tunnels. His blue eyes were closed tight as he tried to hold himself from climaxing too soon. "My body…feels weak!" The blonde said through heavy pants. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto her shinning melons.

"Mine…too!" Kushina screamed with a whore smile. Her body was flushed red with arousal as her violet orbs, that were beginning to cross, shined in absolute delight of the deep dicking. Her orbs scraping along his strong chest sent shivers up and down her spine and her core tingled and tightened with each thrust. "Mind…almost…gone! Cock too…deep! Naru-chan! Keep fucking Kaa-chan's pussy! Flood me with your dick milk!" Kushina begged, bringing her head down so the now opened lustful blue orbs could see the fucked crazed expression she sported.

'She's too fucking sexy!' Roaring in his head, Naruto banged his hips deep into his mother when he pushed her back down as hard as he could. Her back arched beautifully, presenting her jiggling tits to him. While he wanted to take that slutty tongue with his own, he was more than glad to suck her melons until she was squirting breast milk into his mouth. "Delicious!" Naruto's voice was muffled by the teat he was teasing with his tongue and mouth.

"YES!" Squealed Kushina as her son's lips and tongue lashed out on her sensitive nub that was already leaking liquid. "Drink me! Drink all your Kaa-chan's baby milk! Don't waste a drop, my Naru-chan! Let Mei-chan watch as you milk me like the fuck cow you've turned me into!" The beauty was far too gone to even be embarrassed by what she was saying, not that she was. Ever since she began this relationship, her true side came out and the younger version had no qualms of spewing out such dirty words. The beauties eyes crossed and blush grew when her lover sucked vigorously on her nipple while he let one hand leave her bottom and play with the unused twin.

Naruto didn't need to be told that and Kushina knew that. He let on hand go and tweak and massage the other girl and smirked into the teat as he felt her milk secrete onto his strong hand. "Your body…was made for fucking!" The blonde roared as he sucked, nipped, and gulped down her titty. "And it's all…MINE!" He growled like an animal as he felt his penis shoot out some seed. Even though he was cumming, he didn't stop his punishing thrusts, something the bombshell loved.

"N-Naru-chan's cum…! Naru-chan's cum is filling me up! I…can't take much more!" Throwing her head back down, this time into his sweaty hair, she screamed hard. "Fill me up! Spew all that man milk deep inside your dirty Kaa-chan! Make sure Mei-chan sees how much love you pour into your Kaa-chan's abused pussy!" Kushina said, sparing a glance at her masturbating sister.

Mei had dipped one hand into her abused cum drenched pussy and was lightly fingering herself as Naruto and Kushina talked so dirtily while fucking like horny teenagers, which one was. Her face was lit red as she was tweaking and pinching her titties along with letting out harsh moans as she went deeper and deeper into her mound. Semen began to pool on the couch but she quickly scooped it up and drank it.

Naruto was losing his mind with how slutty his Kushi-chan was being! Saying such dirty words while being watched by Mei-Obachan was too much for him to control. He felt his manhood pulse and twitch inside his first lover. The blonde could also feel her walls tighten harder and harder along his shaft with each hammering thrust that rocked her in the air. 'Her lips…' Glancing up, he watched those parted, juicy, lips just begging to be kissed. Reluctantly, he left her melons and captured her supple lips.

Kushina's arms wrapped around the back of his head, making sure he never ended the kiss as they were on their last legs. She could feel his legs shake in strain from the furious session. "Iya!" The beauty moaned into the kiss as he dropped her to the floor, still deep inside, before beginning again, using his legs to piston his tower in and out of her hole, their lips and tongues never stopping either.

Naruto could feel the light spray of liquids fall on his back. He knew what it was, but he'd lust after his cumming Mei-Obachan after he's done fucking this sexy MILF. He stationed himself with his body resting on his forearms that were at her side, while pumping his hips into her twat, using his legs to make her scream into the kiss like a possessed whore. Their lips left but their tongue flew around one another in the air, making lewd noises for the three to enjoy.

Opening their eyes, blue and violet stared at one another in lust and love. Their eyes sending a message both knew. They were about to climax, hard. Pelvises brutally bucking into the other a few more times till the lovers couldn't contain themselves anymore. Closing their eyes, Naruto and Kushina moaned into the other's mouths as they coated the other in their love juices.

'I love…Naru-koi's dick milk!' The busty redhead thought to herself as her entire being rocked and spasmed around his shooting tool. If she wasn't pregnant before, she was sure she would be now with how much semen that was coming out.

Naruto's mind was becoming foggy as he filled his Kaa-chan's womb up with his semen. His arms shook, trying to hold himself up, as he slowly thrusted his hips in and out, wanting to make sure she kept all his jizz inside. 'Too fucking…hot.' He marveled at how tight and hot her cunt was after all the times they've fucked. Kushina Uzumaki really was too erotic for her own good.

Too hyped on the feeling of fucking his mother, he took his dick out, still shooting ropes of jizz and staining her tits, he was quick to turn her around, squashing those huge melons into the ground, and jam his cock straight into her rosebud.

"AHHH!" Kushina's eyes shot open when her lover shot his cock straight into her asshole. She was still cumming from having her pussy filled and the sudden intrusion up her butt prolonged that. "Naru-chan! Cock! Cock up my ass!" She babbled, unable to think correctly as she was getting her ass stretched.

"That's right, Kaa-chan!" Naruto leaned down and growled in her ear, making her moan deeply. "Right now, Kaa-chan has her Naru-chan's cock up her tight asshole. She loves it up the butt, doesn't she? She loves being raped anally, right?" The blonde whispered, enjoying how his sexy mother was still squirting. It was becoming so much that it leaked out from her form, creating a large puddle that splashed lewdly whenever he bucked his hips into her.

"Yes~! Kaa-chan likes having her Sochi's cock up her butt! She loves feeling the cum spray her insides!" Kushina said, her face coated in drool and semen that she wouldn't lick off right now. "Mei-chan! Mei-chan, look!" Looking at her sister, she saw her wide eyes and large blush as she was watching her. "Naru-koi's cock is fucking me so hard! Don't worry, though. He'll make you feel sooo good soon~!" Kushina promised before going back to moaning and screaming like a possessed woman. She barely had the strength to buck her large hips into his and clench her anal muscles around his twitching tower, electing a harsh groan of ecstasy.

Naruto buried his head into her hair and took a deep sniff. The blonde loved how good she smelled whenever they were making love. He barely heard his horny aunt speak but it did make him growl in deep arousal.

"How…can such a big thing like that…fit?" Like Kushina, Mei has never had anal sex. So, to see her big sister taking her sons cock up her ass so easily made her curious about how good it felt. For her expression and pleasurable moans, it must be damned good. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her bottom, thinking if it would allow such a monster to enter.

As usual, Naruto was having the time of his life as he groaned, growled, and panted as he fucked his Kushi-chan as hard as he could. He could see Mei rubbing her bottom while she watched them and it made him smirk. The male Uzumaki couldn't wait to fuck his beautiful aunt's asshole. He hoped she was like Kushina and Naruko, who accepted him easily and take his rod for a wild ride.

Kushina was in a world of ecstasy as she felt the nerves of her anus being pounded again and again. The beauty was sure she'd be unable to sit after this session. It seemed like her Naru-koi was particularly raunchy when there was an audience. Well, she was too. 'Guess he got that…from his Kaa-chan!' The beauty thought with lustful tears running down her lovely face, her tongue refusing to stay in her parted lips. "Harder! Harder! Give me that beautiful dick harder, you dirty mother fucker!" Managing to say coherent words, Kushina demanded with a sex crazed expression that made Mei's pussy juice squirt out and Naruto's tool twitch wildly.

"Your wish…is my command!" Grunting manly, with an equally manly grin, he held her hips down and pushed himself off before plunging straight down. Taking his head out of her hair, he saw what he wanted. Kushina's eyes were crossed and a fucked stupid smile graced her lips. "Fucking slut!" Naruto breathed out, his head resting on her shaking shoulders. "This fat ass is squeezing me so tight!" The blonde said, his voice weak with lust and some exhaustion from fucking four ladies before coming back to plough his wildest woman. His hand lightly spanking her jiggling booty which was becoming red with each impact.

"Iya!" Throwing her head back, she glanced so Naruto could see her loving violet orbs. "Thank you, Naru-chan! I make sure I'm still tight for you!" She told her lover before going back to moaning as he crammed more and more of his shaft in and out. Kushina yelped a little in surprise and pain when she felt a hand grasp her hair and pull her forward.

"Kushina-nee…lick me." Mei begged her sister, pressing her nose into her stuffed mound. She was tired of just watching and wanted in on the action. "AH! Yes! Your tongue feels so good!" The auburn beauty screamed as she felt Kushina's tongue snake its way into her full mound and lick all around.

"This is so fucking hot." Naruto muttered as he squatted over her body before slamming in and out of Kushina even harder. His face was close to where his mother was tongue-fucking Mei and could see how wet she was as she was being eaten out. Sweat was dripping down his chin as he grunted like an animal watching this sister-sister action. "Do you like that, Oba-chan? Do you like having your sister lick at your full pussy while she's getting fucked by her son?" The blonde asked, his blue orbs never leaving the mound his Kaa-chan was drinking.

"Oh, yes! Nee-chan's tongue is amazing! I can see why you like her giving you head so much!" Mei moaned with a large blush. Her sister's tongue reached all her hot spots and was making her legs shake. She could feel her scooping out Naruto's love juice, which made her pout a little, but the pleasure and naughtiness of this whole thing exceeded those thoughts. Slowly, she grinded her cunt against her digging tongue. "Ahh! Naru-chan! If she keeps this up! I-I might cum too soon!" The beauty announced, using one hand to massage one of her bountiful tits.

Kushina was moaning into her sister's wonderfully tasting cunt. She never expected her little sister to taste this wonderful and she wouldn't oppose of eating her out every day now that she's a part of their harem. 'Naru-koi's cock is so hot…! I think I might cum soon!' The beauty thought to herself as she tightened her anal muscles, if possible, around his thundering prick. Wanting to make both lovers climax when she did, she took her tongue out of her hole and let her tongue flick her sensitive clit while lewdly sucking on her labia.

It seemed to do the trick. Mei's head flung backwards with her tongue rolling out of her mouth. "Ahh!" Screaming like a pig, the sexy aunt had her second orgasm of the day that made her head roll to the side and pant like a dog on a hot day. Sweaty auburn hair stuck to her lustful form, moaning softly as her Nee-chan softly licked her womanhood.

Naruto was growling like an animal as he watched Mei squirt into Kushina's waiting mouth, making her bottom muscles convulse around his member. "FUCK!" Roaring, Naruto grabbed her thick thigh and pulled it near her body, and plunged himself even deeper into her rectum. "Take all my cum, Kaa-chan! Make sure to scream into Mei-Obachan's dirty pussy!" The blonde demanded before throwing himself into his mother and bit into her neck.

Kushina's loud screeches were muffled by the gushing mound, but it was still loud enough for both to hear as the beautiful MILF's bottom clenched around his tool and her mound shoot out more of her delicious fluids. "Naru-koi's dick-milk! It's inside my…butt!" The redhead moaned into the cunt as she continued to squirm and clench around her lover/son. Her muffled voice and screams prolonged Mei's orgasm before she needed to breath and just scream into the room as Mei collapsed, her shaky form resting at the bottom of the couch.

Spit flew from the blonde's mouth as he shot rope after rope of white straight into her quickly flooding asscrack. "Damn it…!" growling softly into her neck, he continued to slowly plunge himself in her. "This body…this fucking body is wonderful. Keep taking my cum, Kaa-chan." Naruto cooed as he licked her neck, leaving a hickey.

Giggling, Kushina gyrated her butt along his still standing prick. "Thank you, Naru-koi. While I would love another round, I think Mei-chan deserves to see how wonderful anal is."

Mei didn't know what happened next. One moment she was trying to get her breath back after cumming so fucking hard inside her sister's mouth, then she was bent over said couch, her ass sticking out. "N-Naru!?" Looking back, she saw her hunk of a nephew standing over her, his hand resting on her lower cheeks.

"You've got a nice ass, Mei-Obachan." Naruto complemented as he massaged and pinched at her cheeks. The flesh was spongy in his hands but held a certain tight and firmness that he was appreciating. He slowly let his cock-head slid up and down her crack, making her shiver. "It looks too good for me to not fuck." Naruto said with a manly smirk.

"I-I-I've never taken anything up there!" Mei protested weakly as, she was really looking forward to getting her ass fucked by this monster.

"Fufu. Don't worry, Mei-chan. Naru-koi will make you love this." Kushina said, making Mei glance over to the right to see Kushina leaning over the couch, looking at her with a saucy smirk. "Just take his cock and try to keep still." She advised before her eyes turned to her sexy son who was still hot-dogging her cheeks.

'His cock is so hard and hot between my cheeks.' Mei moaned loudly with a large blush as she felt his member rub her butt. The way he was moving made her mound drip with arousal and she needed something to stuff it or she'll lose her mind.

Naruto smirked as he saw her pussy gushing fluids. He couldn't wait to see how much juices would flow when he entered her asshole. Wanting to see it more than anything, he stopped rubbing her, getting her lubed, and positioned his lower head against the tight hole. "Accept me." The blonde advised as he slowly let his cock inch into Mei's unused rosebud. It was resisting but he managed to push more and more with time.

"Ah! It-It won't fit! Take it out!" Thrashing her head side to side, Mei begged her strong lover who held her down by pressing the middle of her back. "It's too big!" Looking back, she continued to beg her lover to not put any more than what was in now; about six inches.

"No way! This ass is sucking me in!" Naruto grunted harshly as he tried to pump more of his ridged member into her tight backdoor. It was hard, but he was managing to do it. finally, after minutes of her protesting, he got all twelve inches to fit inside. "Ahh!" With a sigh of bliss, he rested his front on her sweaty back and panted.

"N-N-Naru-chan~!" Mei shouted to the heavens as her ass had been forcibly ripped open by the massive cock head. The pain was mind blowing and it took everything she had to not pass out from the mixture of pain and slight pleasure. Her breathing came out in sharp gasps as her eyes dilated.

"Don't…Don't worry, my sweet Oba-chan. I'll move when you're ready." Reassuring his new woman, he kissed her neck and let his hands roam her sides and tease her side boob, making her coo in relief as she felt her mind slowly going away from the pain.

Kushina was watching the scene with a sexy smile and blush. Her hand resting on her parted lips, breathing hotly, as her womanhood was twitching. "Keep going, baby. Fill my sister's ass with your cock. Pound her into the couch while I watch." She begged her lover, grinding her dripping mound along the couch, trying to release some of the heat inside.

"Hot…Your hot cock is all the way inside~!" Mei said shakily, her head resting into the cushion as she was getting used to the feeling of having her stomach stuffed with his member. "Ah! N-Naru-chan!?" Yelping in shock and pleasure when she felt a sharp pain in her backside. Looking back, she saw Naruto giving her a cheeky grin and his hand raised.

"Don't give me that look. You know you love it." Proving his point, he let his hand met her ass again. The blonde greatly enjoyed how she tightened up when he did. He could also see a small imprint of his hand in red and he wanted to see both cheeks with the lasting impression by the end of this.

'It's too…much! My body…can't take much more!' Mei thought as she clutched the couch in a mixture of pleasure and pain that made her wondrous body shake around his tool and chest. She could feel his warm sweat trail down her own sweaty body and it caused her insides to coil tighter and tighter. "Ahh! I can't take it!" Turning her head, she stared at Naruto. "Fuck me! Fuck my ass right now! Spank your dirty Oba-chan's ass before you give me a nice fat anal creampie!" Lust and love was the only thing see in those jade green eyes of hers.

Naruto's grin and eyes couldn't be any wider at her request and slutty voice. His eyes dipped down in animalistic lust and his grin turned the same, making a pleasant shiver run through her spine. "It. Would. Be. My. Honor!" As he said the words, he pulled himself out before roaring the last word as he slammed his hips back onto her juicy ass, making the flesh shake. The blonde didn't care or stop when she screamed like she got shot. All he cared about was giving this bitch what she wanted; a nice anal creampie.

Kushina shook as she watched her baby boy fuck her sister like an animal. Unable to control her lust, she shakily walked up to him and clung onto his rutting back, pressing her body into his form. "Oh, God! You're giving it to her so rough!" Kushina squeaked happily as she felt the power from his hips.

"Guha!" The Uzumaki groaned loudly when he felt Kushina's wonderful body dig into his back as he fucked Mei's tight butthole. "Ka-Kaa-chan!" He was not that shocked of her pressing into his form and it seemed to turn Mei on as her anal walls tightened even further around his pole.

"N-N-Nee-chan! You-You're pressing him deeper in my asshole! Keep doing it! It feels fucking amazing!" Mei begged her sister, drunk on the anal pounding. She felt like her insides were being turned inside out as he continued to grind his manhood along her backdoor walls. He repeated it as fast as he could and it left her a moaning mess. "You're ruining my asshole, Naru-chan! Fuck me as hard as you can! Mei loves your cock up her ass!" The beauty began to babble while she bucked her ass into his hips. She could feel her bottom becoming sore but she didn't care one bit. It was worth it with all the pleasure introduced onto her nerve endings.

"And I love having my cock slamming into Mei-Obaachan's asshole!" Naruto growled in approval of her words. His other hand went to play with Kushina's body as he continued to buck and slam his body and prick into another mature beauty of his. "It's the best, like Kaa-chan's." The blonde groaned with a large blush, loving the fact he was sandwiched between two horny mature beauties. He let one hand leave his shaky woman's side and rest on Kushina's hips, helping her grind her gushing core along his back.

"Yes~!" Kushina hissed in pleasure as her son's finger trailed up and down her asshole before his index and middle fingers slipped in, fingering her tight, cum-filled- bottom. The lewd sloshing sounds and the feeling of being stirred up made her giddy with lust. She showed her excitement by nibbling on his ear, her hot breath causing goosebumps to form. "Finger this ass, Naru-koi. Finger-fuck me while fucking this slut's asshole. Make sure to fill her up nice and good." The beauty cooed, her hands rubbing his sides teasingly.

"God! You're so deep! It's amazing! I never knew getting fucked in the ass would feel this good!" Mei's sinful voice was muffled a little, as her head was buried into the sofa, but was still heard by the son and mother.

"I know…! I can't wat to fill this fucking ass up!" Naruto growled in her ear. Wanting to really make her scream and squirm under him, he lifted her up slightly and let his unused hand grope her wonderful melons. It got the desired effect as Mei's moans became harsher and breathing became labored along.

Mei was losing the last bit of her sanity as her lover brought her up slightly and attacked her breasts with his hands while his mouth continued to suck on her sweaty flesh. The thought of being marked by Naruto aroused her to no end and it showed by her gushing fluids and blushing, smiley face. The beauty could feel the wet spot on the couch that her womanhood caused as his big balls smacked against her sensitive lady lips.

Only moans and grunt of passion were exchanged by the threesome as they continued to have their fun with each other's bodies. Naruto could feel his balls churning and the familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach reared its head. Gritting his teeth, biting his aunt, he shoved all his dick deep into her bottom. "Cumming!" His roar was the only warning Mei was given before her shot out his nut butter.

"Ghhhhuuu~!" The beautiful aunt let out a moan/screech as her bottom was being filled by his milk. "Cumming! Naru's cock is making my pussy cum! I can't take it!" Mei screamed to the heavens as her pussy juices squirted into the couch while squeezing her anal muscles around his member, milking him for more.

The blonde absentmindedly noted the his Kaa-chan came from his anal fingering and it only prolonged his own orgasm, feeling the sweet juices staining his body. Growling into her flesh, he softly pumped his still spraying cock in and out of her before it ended. "Ah!" Sighing in bliss, he rested his sweaty body on his Mei-Obachan. "Wonderful, Oba-chan. Your ass is almost as nice as Kaa-chan's." He complemented, running his fingers through her long, sweaty, auburn locks.

"Hm…~. Thank you, Naru. It felt really good." Mei turned and gave him an enamored look, puckering her lips. "Kiss me." She cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

Unable to resist, Naruto gave in and planted a nice slow but passionate kiss. Kushina pouted a little at watching them kiss so lovingly. But, she let it die down into a smile. 'I've got the best family.' She mused to herself as she could feel the love from Mei and Naruto.

Cuddling and kissing for some time, they stopped and just smiled warmly at one another. "Well, that was wonderful, wasn't it, Mei-chan?" Kushina asked her little sister.

"Indeed. Naru's a total beast." Mei sensually rubbed her hand along his heaving chest. "Why don't we go upstairs and continue…?" Mei asked as she slowly licked at his chest.

"I think that's a great idea, Mei-chan. Let's give Naru-koi's hot cock a nice ride." Kushina added her own slutty words and temptations as her leg sensually rubbed his member, making it stand a little.

Naruto looked at his Oba-chan and Kaa-chan with loving and lustful smiles. "That sounds great." The blonde nodded before wrapping his arms around their waists and guided them upstairs.

Naruko would come home to hear her Kaa-chan, Mei-Obachan, and Naru fucking in the master bedroom. "Meanies. They began without me." Pouting a little, Naruko opened the door to join the best taboo session yet. The five-hour long love making ended with a satisfied Uzumaki/Terumi family. Naruto was laying down with his sexy Nee-chan on his left side, a satisfied smile on her peaceful face. Mei on his right, clinging to his arm. And his sexy Kushi-Kaachan on top of him, her head buried into his chest while his cock was deep inside her stuffed pussy.

~Next Day~

Kushina Uzumaki was sitting at her desk with a smile as she was talking to her secretary, Mabui. It was no secret, to her, that she had eyes for her Naru-koi and she thought it would be a good time to make her dreams of being fucked by him come true. "What is it you wish to talk to me about, Kushina?" The dark-skinned beauty asked her boss, confused as to why she was here. It had been hard to look the woman in the eyes since she saw her get fucked by Naruto but she was managing. Her managing was just masturbating to the memory every night.

"I'll get straight to the point. I know you like my son." Kushina bluntly stated, enjoying the large blush from the normally stoic beauty. "W-W-What!? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Mabui tried to deny but it didn't work if Kushina's smirk was anything.

"Don't lie to me, I know you are lusting after him. Most ladies are. In fact, I think you'd be perfect." Kushina began, looking her up and down. She liked what she saw and couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. "Why don't you join our harem?" She asked with a sultry undertone.

Mabui couldn't think for a second at what she was told and the look Kushina gave her. She wouldn't admit this aloud, but she found her beautiful as well, but the main shocking point was the harem part. "W-W-What are…you talking about?" She managed to get out. Her mind now rewinding to the steamy fuck she saw.

Sighing, Kushina ran her fingers through her locks. "Trust me. While it was difficult for me, this is the best solution to Naruto and the women he likes. If you want him, you can have him. I'll let you have your time today, if you want." The beauty could see she was almost there so she decided to close it. "You want to know something? Naru-koi has talked about you. He's told me how hot he thinks you are and what he would do to you." Her smirk turned victorious when her eyes widened fully before dipping down in lust and a large blush.

"…If you say it's okay." After minutes of thinking, pondering if this is the right decisions, she agreed. Kushina then told her what to do and she blushed a little, excited about finally making love to Naruto.

As Kushina and Mabui were talking, the blonde subject was calmly walking the halls. Naruto was now going to the principal's office for his weekday sessions with his Kaa-chan in her office. Fucking in her office, where she worked and spent the day in, turned him on as she would be covered in his semen for the rest of the day. Smiling, he licked his lips in hunger.

The blonde was still horny as shit from this morning, watching Mei-Obachan eat out his Kaa-chan while Ko-chan was riding him. Naruto and Kushina, who seemed to be the only one who could tire and energize him fully, left a cum covered Naruko and Mei sleeping in the master bedroom when they left for school. It took all his strength to not go to the nurses' office and fuck either Yukiko or Tsunade, he didn't know who was there, or go to the art room and do the same to Sayaka.

Taking a breath, he walked a little faster to the office. Opening the door, he looked around with slight confusion. "Mabui-san! Hello?" He called out as he didn't see the sexy secretary behind her desk. Not getting an answer, he shrugged, thinking she must be in the bathroom or something. Naruto decided to focus on the important matter; fucking his Kushi-Kaachan.

He didn't bother to knock as the teen knew she could be there. The blonde was right and he smirked when she looked ready for him. She was sitting her juicy fat ass on her desk and legs spread a little, showing her flimsy panties, he'd soon rip off. 'Wonder why she puts them on when she knows I'll just tear them off?' Naruto mused to himself before shrugging it off.

"Right on time, like usual." Kushina teased with a naughty smile. She felt herself growing hot when he walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. The MILF wrapped her own arms around his neck, and brought her face close to his, only leaving an inch away from kissing. "Rather impatient too." She continued to tease.

"What can I say? You're just too beautiful and sexy." Naruto reasoned with a big grin, tightening his hold. Leaning in, he was somewhat surprised when she pressed her finger on his lips and gently pushed his head away. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop me." He asked, confused as he knew she was hot for him too.

"Don't worry, Naru-koi. I just thought we would do something different today. I've got a nice surprise for you." Kushina told her lover who tilted his head. "Come in!" Calling to the side, where another door stood, in came a person that Naruto didn't expect to see.

"M-Mabui-san!?" The blonde's eyes landed on the sexy dark-skinned secretary who was standing in a sexy black bra that barely held back her luscious breasts and matching slutty panties that showed off her plump bottom. The usually stoic silverette was also wearing a rather naughty smile and steamy green eyes that bored into his blue.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Mabui said, her voice soft and seductive as her eyes shamelessly roamed up and down his form. Even clothed he made her wetter than a person who jumped into a pool.

"What's going on, Kaa-chan?" He had unconsciously released his mother who released him too and walked up to Mabui, her smirk never leaving.

"This is your surprise. Mabui-chan and I were talking and she has the hots for you. She even saw us last time we screwed in here and has been wanting her turn with you. So, how about it, Naru-koi? Would you like to fuck my secretary?" Kushina asked rhetorically as she knew how much her lover wanted the beauty next to her.

'Best. Kaa-chan. Ever!' Naruto mentally cried happily as his mother was so sexy and cool with setting this up. "It would be my pleasure, Kaa-chan. But, are you sure, Mabui-san?" He wanted to make sure this was what she really, really, wanted before he took the plunge.

Mabui smiled at the kind teen. "Yes. I've wanted this for some time. Make me yours." She told him, giving him a surprising sultry look and voice. He couldn't have been on her faster.

Lucky for Kushina that she moved right before her lover launched himself at Mabui. He had pinned her to the wall and was attacking her lips with his hands roaming her sides. The secretary was doing the same, her fingers running through his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. When they needed air, they stopped for a second before going back to their tongue wrestling. "This is hot." The bombshell redhead said to herself as she watched as her baby was making another woman his. She leaned on the locked door and ripped open her shirt, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, before lightly flicking at her left nipple while her other hand massaged the twin.

Naruto was too focused on Mabui to even think. Her lips were sweet to the taste and he idly wondered how tasty her twat would be. His hands continued to trail up and down her form before resting on his prize.

Mabui moaned loudly into the addicting kiss as the Uzumaki boy's hands landed on her ass and began to slowly rub and play with her lower cheeks. 'He really knows what to do.' The beauty mused to herself as she was being, basically, tongue fucked. She had some lovers in her life, but Naruto was proving, just by the kisses alone, he would be the best. 'He's huge too!' Mabui blushed as he made her front ground against his ragging boner.

Air becoming too much of a need from kissing so heavily for minutes, Naruto and Mabui leaned away at the same time. Both panting to regain their breath as their dark with lust eyes stared at the other with large blushes covering their faces. "You're an amazing kisser." The beauty whispered hoarsely.

"Hehe. Lots of practice." Naruto said with a cheeky smirk. Even while he was talking to her, he continued to grind her lower lips along his full-mast shaft. "But, I want to kiss the other 'mouth' you have." The blonde told the softly moaning woman.

Mabui knew what he was talking about and it made her juices flow harder. "Well…" She trailed, letting her finger run along his neck as she got away, reluctantly. The dark-skinned beauty made her way to the desk, swinging her ass for his eyes, before turning and planting that booty on the desk. "Have a taste." She purred, opening her legs wide for him, showing the stain on her underwear.

Growling in arousal, he glanced at his Kaa-chan and that arousal grew as she was masturbating to them. Again, deciding that Mabui needed it first, he slowly walked to the beauty, taking off his shirt and pants in the process. Ending his walk, he stood an inch from the sitting Mabui, his cock for her eyes to feast upon.

When her green eyes landed on it she came a little. It was even bigger than she thought and remembered. The thought of having him fuck her with that battering ram of a tool aroused and pleased her to no end. "Looks delicious." Mabui purred lustfully. Her hand reached out to grasp it but Naruto pushed her hand down and kneeled before her, his face close to her womanhood.

"So much love juices." Naruto said, admiring her dripping fountain that leaked from the sides of her panties. His hands teasingly rubbed up and down her inner thighs, getting dangerously close to her pussy but just passed over it when her moans grew louder.

"N-Naruto-kun~!" This was torture to her! He was making her body so hot and he wasn't even touching her pussy. It was maddening for her to have him so close and not have him eating her out! So, she would have to beg. "Please, Naruto-kun! I'm so hot! Stop teasing me!" The beautiful Mabui requested with teary orbs.

Glancing up, he smirked. "Who am I to deny my lovely Mabui-chan?" The blonde asked, making her blush at being called his. Left hand still grazing over her thigh, he let his right fingers trace her moist lips, making the dark spot on her underwear more noticeable.

"AHH!" Eyes widened and back arched when he finally pressed against her lady parts. Even though he wasn't touching her directly, his teasing made her more sensitive than she usually was. So, she couldn't stop herself from shrieking in utter bliss. "You-Your fingers! Your fingers are pushing my panties into my pussy! It's not supposed to go there!" Mabui lightly protested, putting her shaky hands on top of his and tried to push it away. It failed, obviously.

He wouldn't let Mabui stop his teasing. Even covered, he could feel the heat and how wet she clearly was. Again, all he wanted to do was rip them off, take her tits in his mouth, and fuck her until she was screaming his name. But he held himself back as he enjoyed a little foreplay. "Too bad, Mabui-chan. I'm going to enjoy making this body squirm. I'll allow you to climax when I feel like it." Naruto said, showing his dominant personality, something his lovers saw whenever they made love.

Kushina was panting like a dog as she watched her Naru-koi tease and play with Mabui like he does all his lovers. The beauty soooo~ wanted to go underneath him and suck his cock until his baby milk was shooting down her throat before ridding him while eating out Mabui. 'Come on, Naru-koi~! Finish her off! I want you too!' She moaned piteously in her head as she fingered herself while groping her tits, imagining it was Naruto.

Playing with her for a few minutes, he decided it was time to finally see her beautiful pussy. Teeth gripping her panties, he moved them to the side and his blue eyes gazed upon her garden. "Beautiful." He said in awe. She was smooth down there with her love juices pouring out, getting the desk wet. Her outer lips convulsed a little with her clit hard as a rock. The pink lips stood out against her chocolate skin. It made him want to see her skin color red with his slaps and pounding. "Uh-uh." Naruto said, holding her legs spread when she tried to close. "I don't think your pussy would like it being covered. Besides, I'm thirsty. Good thing so much liquid is coming from here." He continued to tease.

"N-Naruto-kun." Mabui moaned softly. His steamy words and teasing were driving her mad and her mound showed how much she liked it by the liquid that never stopped escaping. "Stop…teasing me. I-I want it directly." She muttered, staring at him with wanting orbs.

The begging looks his lovers gave him was something he wanted to see before he got into their bodies. So, without further ado, Naruto began to lightly lick her mound. Not plunging his tongue in yet, he lightly traced her outer lips, lapping up the fluids that flowed heavily. 'I was right! Her pussy tastes even better.' The blonde inwardly cheered as Mabui's womanly tastes landed on his taste buds.

"Y-Y-You're licking me! Naruto-kun is finally licking my pussy! IT feels so good, but I'm embarrassed that I'm being watched!" Mabui moaned with a large blush. Her body was shaking as she turned her head back and forth. She could see Kushina looking at them intensely.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears. The vibrations from his voice made her nails claw the desk. "Besides, when you said that, you got wetter. What a perv." The blonde teased as he let his hands continue to run along her soft skin, making sure to give her more pleasure.

"N-No I'm not~!" Mabui moaned, weakly protesting to getting wetter at being watched. It was something she did enjoy. "Ah!" Green eyes flung open with her head leaning up and staring at Naruto's blue. "D-D-Don't stick your tongue inside me so suddenly!" The beauty said between heavier pants as her younger lover had pushed past her wet folds and let the strong appendage lick her insides.

The blonde didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the shaking beauty while licking her depths. He moved his tongue up, down, and side to side. Naruto had to hold her twitching thighs so she didn't accidentally hit him. 'She really likes to deny her pleasure.' He mused to himself. 'We'll have to fix that.' With a sly smirk, he slowly slid his hand along her skin before reaching the destination.

"M-M-M-My clit!?" Mabui screamed/asked in shock and bliss as two of his fingers gently pushed and rub her sensitive clit. "To-Too much! That's too much pleasure!" Banging her head into the table, she thrashed her head around and bit her fingernail, trying to muffle the loud scream that escaped her lips.

"Damn." Naruto glanced to the side to see Kushina's sweaty body right next to him, her sinful orbs watching his tongue dive in and out with his fingers playing with the hot button. "She's gushing! Must be weak to pleasure. Or is that just because it's Naru-koi?" The MILF wondered with a sexy smile. Her beautiful eyes then went to his twitching tool. "Hm. That looks painful." Licking her lips, Kushina let her hand slowly stroke him off.

Naruto groaned into the snatch the second her soft hands touched his member. Since she knew all his weakness, he knew he wouldn't last that long. The churning in his sack when she massaged the bulb of his head was prof.

"W-What?" Mabui almost screamed when she felt her lover take his mouth away from her pussy. "Why-Why'd you stop?!" She asked, high on the pleasure as sweat dripped off her forehead. Her answer was given in the form of her screaming.

The blonde switched the roles. His tongue went to playing and flicking with her clit while his index and middle fingers jammed in and out of her weeping garden. Placing his mouth over the clit, he lightly sucked while curling his fingers, making her hands shot towards his head, making sure he didn't leave.

"Hm. Are you going to cum, Mabui-chan?" Kushina asked as she watched the secretary scream, shake, and sweat all over her desk.

"YES! IF-IF HE KEEPS THIS UP I'LL…!" Mabui couldn't finish her sentence as more and more of her love juices stained his fingers. Said liquids served as a lube for the hard teenager to go harder and faster.

"Do it. Cover my Naru-koi's face in you cum. I want to see it. I want to see what you look like when your slutty pussy cums." The kneeling beauty said, speeding up her hand-job that caused her baby boy to shiver and monetarily stop, fingers deep, inside the beauty he was eating.

Green eyes flung open when the words reached her ears. Her sultry voice, manly tongue licking her clit, and the fingers hitting all her weak spots and stationed at her deepest part was too much for the woman. Mabui barely heard him saying it was okay for her to climax. The thrashing beauty didn't need to be told twice. "CUMMING!" She screamed like a whore as her female jizz came shooting out of her womanhood.

Quickly taking his already drenched fingers out of her, Naruto moved his head in front of her mound and opened his mouth wide, swallowing the wonderful juices. "H-He's drinking it! Naruto-kun is drinking my cum!" Mabui couldn't believe how hot she was getting over this. Seeing him slurping her cum prolonged her spectacular orgasm that rocked through her system.

'So much!' Naruto was a little shocked at how much of her fluids were being shot out. This was, by far, the largest amount of female squirt that's been shot from one orgasm he's caused. "K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto groaned out as his mother had grabbed his balls and played with them as she furiously jacked him off. His orbs dipped in lust as the blonde noticed that Kushina was fingering herself to the sight of his face being soiled by Mabui.

The mother could feel her insides burn as she watched Mabui cover her lovers mouth and face with female jizz. It made her horny as shit! Wanting to see her Naru-koi cum, she sped up her hands and began fingering herself. "Cum." Kushina ordered her lover. "Cum as I watch Mabui cover that face in fluids. I want to see it." The violet eyed dirty talker whispered.

Humping into her hand, the only son groaned hard. "Cumming!" Roaring, he shot rope after rope of semen into the hands of his redhaired goddess. "So fucking hot." Latching onto her mound, Naruto slurped the last bit of Mabui's garden cum before he was full, the access dripping down his chin and to the floor.

"Ah!" Seeing all of this and the feeling of her hand being coated in semen was the thing that broke the camel's back for the fingering beauty. Bringing her dirtied hand to her face, she took a long inhale of it as she squirted all over her fingers, creating a large pool beneath her. Her voluptuous body quaked a little in utter bliss of the orgasm, her eyes fluttering between closed and opened.

There climaxes ended after a few more thrusts. Kushina slumped to the ground while Mabui slumped into the table. Naruto wasn't tired at all. His cock stood at attention as he picked himself up and lined his rod against Mabui's dripping and sensitive hole.

Mabui was shaking in wonder at having the best orgasm of her life and from just cunnilingus! She could only imagine how hard she would cum when he fucks her. She didn't have to wait long as she felt his member rubbing against her mound. Shakily, she looked up and saw her lover's hands on her hips staring at her. "N-N-Naruto-kun…Not right now…I'm still really sensitive." The beauty pleaded.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. The second his eyes laid on the huffing and blushing Mabui was too arousing for the still going blonde. Sweat was leaking down her body. The sweat rolled down between her cleavage and gave her a nice shine that made her more appetizing. So, leaning down, he stopped inches from her face and smirked. "Not a chance. This is all your fault. Looking all sexy like that every time I see you." Naruto stopped her from talking by grabbing her white hair and smashed her head into his, bypassing her lips to play, dominate, her tongue.

With her occupied with the steamy kiss, he shoved all of his cock into his first dark-skinned lover. His balls slapped into her huge buttocks and had to bite the inside of his mouth to not cum instantly. It didn't stop his moans and certainly not hers. He was sure if his hand wasn't making sure her shaking head didn't leave, everyone in school would hear her screams of passion.

Mabui screamed hard into the kiss that was taking whatever breath she had away. The second he inserted his man-meat was the second she had the best orgasm of her life. The men before the blonde paled in comparison to how big, thick, and strong his thrusting prick was. Her eyes saw splotches of white out of the corner of her eyes as she was banged on the table. After minutes of just clawing the desk, she wrapped her arms around his body and rubbed his strong back. 'So…powerful!' She thought in delight.

"Fufu." Giggled the sexy MILF that was Kushina as she had gotten over her pleasure of cumming and was right next to the lip-locking lovers. "Just enjoy that dick fucking you, Mabui-chan. You'll be getting it a lot from now on." The beauty told her harem sister as she ran her fingers through her white locks, making the beauty purr into the oxygen taking kiss.

Naruto was losing his mind at how tight his new woman was. Needing air, the need for breathing becoming too much, he panted as he stared straight into Mabui's soul. "Fuck! This is what it feels to fuck Mabui-chan! Feels so good." The blushing blonde groaned, his breath giving her chills.

"Me too! It feels…so good!" Mabui panted, holding him flush to her chest. "Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun. Make me walk with a limp after this." She begged, giving him a slutty smile. The sexy dark-skinned beauty was rewarded by a strong thrust that lifted her body.

When his lover said to go harder, he was more than willing to go stronger. So, thrusting differently, he pushed her body up. He had to stand on his toes because of the new angle but it was worth it. Mabui was letting out more of her beautiful voice as he jammed himself in and out. "How do you like this, Mabui-chan? Do you like me fucking this slutty body like this? Would you like me to suck on those delicious orbs while Kaa-chan is so close?" The blonde asked huskily, his voice shaky with lust and sweat dripping into their sex.

"You really know what to say to a woman, Naru-koi." Kushina said hotly as she watched her eyes cross from his words. Her tongue refused to stay put with drool running down her sweaty, lust infused, body. "Make sure to tell our hunk how much you love his cock." Leaning in, she advised the blushing woman.

"I want it! I want his young semen filling my adult womb!" Hearing all their sexy words was too arousing for the woman and couldn't contain her lustful shouts. "Watch me cover your cock in my juices! Make sure to look at my slutty face too!" Mabui advised her lover as she had the perfect fucked stupid smile he loved seeing.

Naruto answered his newest lover by kissing her hard and ploughing her extra hard. The throbbing sensation in his member growing as he listened to his mature beauties talk like sluts. His hands went to palm her jumping orbs, making her moan stronger into the tongue wrestling. She used her hips to buck against his bucking, making his dangling balls hit her plump ass in an erotic slapping sound.

'He's going to cum soon.' Kushina and Mabui thought similarly as one was using her fingers to get herself off while the other used the organ deep inside, brushing against her womb and hitting all her sweet spots and new spots she never knew she had. Mabui used her tongue to swirl around his tongue, getting it wet, before sucking on it like his manhood.

He felt a little dizzy when she began to suck his tongue but was quick to push through it and answer her with a few pinches to her hard nipples and dominated the kiss once more. The blonde groaned, panted, and was flushed as the insides of Mabui were too intense along with feeling his Kaa-chan sensually rubbing his back as Mabui's hands had went to his hair the second they locked.

'Such a strong and manly back.' Mabui marveled at how strong he was as she was becoming drunk and addicted on the pleasure that was Naruto's manhood. The beauty pressed her giant melons into his hands, loving how good it felt to be touched by a man again. Blue and green stared at one another with love and passion as they rutted their sweaty bodies against the other.

Thrusting one more time, he reached as far as he could, piercing her cervix, and fired off his load. "Fuck!" His shout was muffled by the kiss. "Naru-kun!" Mabui's own scream was softened by the steamy kiss. Both climaxed against the other, Mabui's female juices coating his thrusting manhood, with his man-seed pouring into her baby chamber. The blonde was barely coherent enough to see Kushina soak his leg in her own juices before letting his eyes shut. His body telling him it was time to rest up before he keeled over.

"Ara, ara. Seems our Naru-koi is all tuckered out." Kushina said as she saw her love close his loving eyes and the sound of his soft snores following.

Mabui giggled too. Her hands trickling through his sweaty blonde locks. Her own hair stuck to her sweaty skin as she licked her lips, getting the sweat off. "You're right, Kushina. He filled my poor pussy up. I think I might be pregnant now." Mabui blushed brighter at the thought of giving birth to an Uzumaki baby. "Fufu. Don't worry. It's wonderful to be a mother." Kushina said with a warm smile directed at her sleeping son who had a content smile.

~Later~

A few hours after school, Saya was fidgeting lightly in her room as she looked at her knees. She had been thinking about inviting her lover over to hang out. It had been a few days since they had any alone time together and she had been missing him. But, she was still a little embarrassed about this whole situation. "Should I…?" The beauty mused to herself, her thumb over his contact.

The young pinkette was knocked from her struggle by a knock. "Saya-chan. Can I come in?" A female's voice reached her ears.

Sighing a little, she sat up. "Come in, momma." The doorknob twisted and in came a mature beauty that any man would give their arm to be with. She had long, light-purple hair and matching eyes. Her hair flowed down her shapely body that had the curves in all the right places and a nice fat ass, some bangs pushed to the side. No one would be surprised at how she dressed, judging by where she lives. She was dressed in a typical aristocrat; a thin red dress, that hugged her delicious I-cup, white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body and wore a silver necklace with a small charm on the front and finished it off with lipstick. That was her usual attire, but now she was wearing expensive sleeping attire that showed her off her womanly figure. This was Yukiro Takagi, her mother who was often mistaken for her older sister.

Stepping into her room, she looked at her beautiful daughter with a smile. "What's wrong, Saya-chan? You were unusually quiet at dinner tonight." Yukiro said as she sat next to her baby girl.

"Nothing much momma." Saya said, still looking down. "Come now. I know when you're upset or thinking about something too hard." Yukiro reminded her daughter as she rested her hand over hers.

Hesitant, the youth finally conceded. "…It's Naruto-kun. I was wondering if I should invite him over." Saya said, eyes leaving Yukiro's.

"Ah." Yukiro nodded in acceptance. She knew her daughters massive crush on the Uzumaki, but not about their relationship they entered. "Come on, Saya-chan. Invite him over. It's been some time since he visited. I'm sure he'll love to come over too." Yukiro coaxed her daughter in bringing the boy over.

"I…don't know." Saya said, still unsure about it. "Hey!" She yelled indignantly when her mother swiped her phone and dialed his number. "Momma! That's my phone!" Her efforts to get her phone back proved useless as the mature beauty was faster.

With Naruto, he was laying on his bed with a naked Mei in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Once he got home, he was tackled by the beauty who began to kiss and grind on him, telling him she needed his cock now. He wasn't one to say no to such a beauty and rocked her world for the past few hours until she passed out in his arms.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as he heard his phone ringing. With great skill, he maneuvered himself out of Mei's hold and got his phone. He smiled when he saw it was Saya's number. "Hey Saya-chan. How's my favorite tsundere?" The blonde asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Fufu. While amusing as that is, Naruto-kun, it's not Saya-chan. It's her mother." The familiar teasing voice of the purplette reached his ears.

"Oh! Sorry, Yukiro-san! I didn't think it would be you!" Naruto apologized to the woman with a sheepish chuckle and blush.

"It's no problem, Naruto-kun. Stop it, Saya-chan!" Yukiro said, pushing her daughter away when she almost got her phone back. "Well, Saya-chan and I, were wondering if you could come over tonight like you did when you were kids?" Yukiro said, ignoring her daughter's embarrassed yells to stop.

Naruto still heard it over the phone and chuckled. Saya-chan was too cute for her own good. "That sounds great. I'm sure Kaa-chan won't mind. I'll be over in a few. Tell Saya-chan hi for me." "Will do." With that done, he hung up and smiled happily. He could finally visit Saya-chan and give her some of his time. The blonde was sure she was a little jealous of him not spending time with her and wanted to see him.

Leaning over, he gave his Oba-chan a gentle kiss before going to his Kaa-chan's room. "Kaa-chan." He knocked on her door. "Come in." Opening the door, he smiled when he saw she was reading a book.

"What's up, Naru-koi? Need some of your Kaa-chan milk after having your fun with Mei-chan?" Kushina asked with a teasing and aroused grin. She hoped that was the case as she was horny as hell from the sounds coming from his room.

"While I would love that, I can't. I just wanted to tell you I was going over to Saya-chan's tonight. She just called me over." The blonde explained to his cutely pouting mother.

The beauty huffed, angry that she wasn't being fucked, but smiled. "Alright Naru-koi. Give Saya-chan and Yukiro-chan my best." She said a little suggestively.

Naruto caught the meaning and blushed. "You really are a dirty woman." He wasn't complaining one bit. "But I'm your dirty woman." Kushina defended with a naughty smirk. "At least give your lonely Kaa-chan a kiss." She pleaded, puckering her lips for him.

Chuckling, he went over and gave his sexy crimson-haired MILF a deep, passionate, kiss. Their tongue did a little dance but before he could get too in to the beauties body, he moved away. "Bye Kaa-chan. Have a goodnight sleep." He waved over his shoulder. He knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep because of the searing kiss.

As he was going out the door, he heard his mother's voice. "Mei-chan! Hope you're up for another round!" Naruto could only shake his head and mentally prayed that his aunt survived Kushi-chan.

"Damn it momma!" Back with the ladies, Saya, now free, yelled at her mother with a massive blush. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I believe I did." Yukiro replied calmly. "You and Naruto-kun need to spend time together. You'll never get him if you act like this." She chastised her daughter sternly.

Saya faltered and blushed brightly at that. If she told her momma about this relationship they had, she wouldn't stop her teasing. Yukiro took her silence as a victory. Kissing her forehead, she smiled. "Don't worry. This will end well." She assured.

Like he said, Naruto arrived in a couple of minutes, knocking on the door. He had a regular white shirt on and some comfy pants with a bag over his shoulder, containing his school cloths. "Coming!" Saya's loud voice reached his ears.

His smile soon dropped, along with his jaw, when the door opened to show the busty genius. Saya was wearing a rather provocative outfit that got his motor running. She's wore white short-shorts with translucent leggings, revealing her sexy thick thighs and her lacey thong she wore for him. Naruto drooled a little more when his eyes landed on her upper attire. It was a tight black t-shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage and wore no glasses with her hair flowing free. "…Wow!" It was all the blonde could say.

Saya's already massive ego was boosted the second those words came from his mouth. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, which is hard because you are one, get in!" The beauty insulted the teenager before pulling him in, making sure to press her bust into his arm. "My parents are sleeping so how about we go downstairs and watch a movie?" Saya asked her lover.

Swallowing his lust for the moment, Naruto nodded. "Sounds good to me, Saya-sama. Lead the way." He mockingly gestured to the basement door. "Idiot." Saya said with a small smile, liking the way she called her that, as the two lovers went to the basement.

Like the rest of her place, even the basement was much better, and wide spread, than even a regular house. It had a massive television, multiple couches, and a mini-fridge. Naruto licked his lips a little when Saya bent down to get a movie. Her ass thrusting out to him. To him, her ass just screamed to be groped and fucked. If things went well, he just might.

The beauty could feel his eyes on her and blushed brightly while a light shiver ran through her body. Putting the movie in, she made her way back to her lover. Sitting next to him, she blushed when he pulled her close, letting her head rest on his broad shoulder. "This is much better. Right, Saya-chan?" He asked his blushing lover.

"…Yeah." She muttered, enjoying the warmth the Uzumaki produced. Neither teens were really watching the movie as their embrace was more important to them. After a few minutes, Saya decided she wanted to up the little teasing and sat her nice ass on his lap. "Now this is much better." Saya said in a haughty voice.

Naruto blushed at the bold act of his pinkette lover but wasn't about to object of her sitting on his growing tool. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush, he took a small sniff of her hair. "Right you are, Saya-chan." He whispered, giving her a kiss to the cheek. "Hehe. You look so cute with such a large blush." Naruto teased the Takagi teen upon seeing her massive blush.

Being in such a domestic position, her wearing such casual clothing, made the girl think they were a married couple. "I-Idiot! Don't say things like that!" She lightly punched his arm. "But I'm your idiot." The blonde defended. "And don't you forget it." Saya reminded her lover with a little giggle. Her laugh was music to his ears and was something he always desired to get out of her whenever they were alone.

As the film continued, the growing erection was easily known to Saya along with his roaming eyes that landed on her breasts multiple times. His hands were also slowly moving up and down, putting her in the mood. Throwing caution to the wind, she began to wiggle her rump along his tool.

"S-Saya-chan!" Naruto groaned as his lover began to grind herself along his shaft. 'Thank God! I don't think I would have lasted much longer!' The blonde thought happily as the beauty was making a move.

"Awe. Is Naruto-kun surprised I'm rubbing my ass against his cock?" Saya surprised herself and Naruto by the sudden husky voice she used. "Don't you think I haven't noticed you looking at my boobs or letting your hands go up and down my body. Pervert." She lightly slapped his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Saya-sama." Bowing his head in fake shame, he muttered. "Whatever can I do to make me have my cock between your beautiful ass?" The blonde asked in arousal.

Saya smirked as she turned around. "Let me kiss you." The beauty didn't let him speak as her lips were already on his. Her tongue was quick to gain access into his mouth and, for once, Naruto didn't put up a fight. It was Saya who was in the driver's seat and she was liking it, if her grinding ass was any indication.

Both groaned in the heated kiss as Naruto let his hands remain stationed on her wide hips, helping her move herself along his lower half. While he liked being dominant, he was somewhat liking being on the other end. 'She's gotten better.' The blonde mused, noticing her skills in her kissing.

Saya was losing her breath and her mind as she continued to kiss her lover like an animal. This was something she had wanted for some time and she'd get it. But, the need for air was becoming too much for the heiress and, reluctantly, ended the kiss. Saliva dripped down their parted lips as hooded eyes stared into the other.

"Since you're so bad, I think I'll start off by punishing you with my mouth." Saya said, her voice heavy with lust as she gently pushed him down. she swung her legs around, now straddling him with her hands balancing herself using his chest.

Letting her rump pass his member, she smirked when he whimpered in pleasure. 'He'll be doing a lot more when I'm done.' The beauty thought to herself as her hands rested on the hem of his pants. With a quick tug, she pulled down his pants, letting his manhood fling out and almost hit her face. "Ep!" She let out a startled yelp. While she knew how big he was, now that she was up close, she couldn't believe her pussy took this monster in and wasn't broken.

"Hehe. Admiring my penis, Saya-sama?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin. That teasing grin was wiped off with a groan escaping his parted lips when Saya's tongue slowly licked his pulsing head.

"Don't get cocky, moron." Saya chastised her lover, holding the tool in her hand with her clothed bust resting on the top part of his legs. "For that, I'll make sure you're begging me to cum." She promised with a haughty smirk.

Naruto was groaning hard as his lover was slowly jerking him off with her tongue licking his somewhat leaking head. It showed that she wasn't experienced in this as the grip was a little tight, but not uncomfortable.

Swirling her tongue around the head, she moaned when she tasted his pre-cum. Wanting more, she took her hand off his member and took him deeper, now taking nine inches of his prick. 'Too big!' Saya gagged as she had tears welling in her eyes. She could feel her throat stretching around the massive meat. It made her core hot.

"Damn! Feels fucking good!" Naruto groaned, gripping the couch hard with his legs shaking a little. Her tongue licked and slurped his lower head as she slowly bobbed up and down. "Ah!" Spit flew from his open maw as he felt the vibrations of Saya's soft gurgle.

'I want…to make him feel better.' Saya thought deliriously, her blush never fading. With that in mind, she let one of her soft hands fondle his tightening junk and her other hand run up his body, pushing up his shirt as well. The hand rested on his hard nipple and began to tweak the hard nub. She smirked around his hard-on as she heard his pleased whimper.

"If…If you keep that up, I'll cum!" Naruto warned his bobbing lover who answered by speeding up her thrusts, managing to take all of his prick deep. "It-It's all in!" Spit flew from his mouth as he threw his head back. It was hard to not grab her head and skull-fuck her but, reluctantly, he stayed his hands by almost tearing the couch apart.

Taking her mouth off his manhood, she sexily flung her shirt off, showing him her breasts. "Like what you see?" She teased, shaking them for him. His blue eyes followed them like a puppy. Happy with the response, she squashed her lovely mammaries around his hot rod. "Ah! It feels so hot around my boobs." Saya moaned hotly as she jerked him off with her melons.

"So…fucking soft!" The blonde Uzumaki's eyes rolled back. A stupid smile graced his lips, spit flowing down the side, as he was getting another wondrous titty-fuck. "G-God! Gonna cum! Gonna cum inside your mouth!" Naruto roared as she reintroduced her mouth to his cock head.

Saya smiled around his tip as she felt more and more juices spurt into her waiting throat. The beauty was craving his actual semen instead of his pre-jizz. 'Come on already! Cum!' Saya thought in lust as she shook her bottom in the air, trying to cool off her steaming hot pussy.

Feeling her high mouth, her soft tits along his cock, and her jiggling ass was too much stimulation for the eighteen-year-old. "FUCK!" Thrusting his tower all the way to her mouth, he shot his load deep into her amazingly tight throat. His hips softly thrusted into her swallowing mouth.

The beauty wasn't mad that he thrusted into her. She was delighted. All her work was payed off as she slurped the semen dutifully. 'I love it!' She decided as more of her fluids seeped out her naughty underwear. He shot so much it began to leak out the sides of her tight lips.

Pushing his way in and out a few more times, Naruto's ejaculation stopped and was released in an erotic popping sound. Lazily looking down, he smirked as Saya was sultry licking her lips, getting the cum that didn't blast in her mouth. Her eyes were blissfully lidded while happy murmurs and moans escaping that pretty mouth of hers.

"That was good, Naruto-kun." Saya said, her eyes clouded in lust. "But, now you must take responsibility for making me so wet." The beauty stood and took off her shorts, showing how stained her leggings were. "You're soaked." He breathed out, staring at her dripping pantyhose that held his prize.

"It's your fault. Bad boy." She playfully teased him as she got up and brought her beautiful form over his head. Her love nectars scent invading his sense. "Clean up the wet spot you caused." The pinkette commanded, lowering herself until only her pantyhose was barely touching his lips. "And no touching." She added, slapping his hands away when he tried to bring her down. The young beauty pinned his arms down, making sure he didn't try that again.

Naruto complied to the order and let his strong tongue run along the wet slit that was barely covered by the damp pants undergarments. He had to hold his voice back from the groan that threatened to escape the second her delicious love juices reached his taste buds. Controlling himself, he continued to please his kneeling lover.

Saya was feeling herself losing the battle of holding out. Even though he was just licking the shape of her womanhood, he still sent shocks of ecstasy through her entire body. Biting her pinkie, she held in a gasp as his tongue rolled a little, hitting her clit. 'More!' Thinking that, she began to slowly grind herself against his wiggling tongue. She let out pleased whimpers as a result. "Good boy, Naruto-kun! Lap me all up like a good dog." Saya teased with a large blush. Her hand began to lazily play with her shaking orbs, causing more juices to pour.

The blonde decided he'd make her regret calling him a dog. Leaning his head up, he used his teeth to tear open her pantyhose. Once they ripped, more of her juices dripped onto his face. His tongue shot out and licked his dirtied face, moaning in bliss of the wonderful taste. Bringing his face closer to her womanhood, he growled as the aroused heat produced made his tool twitch.

"Idiot! If you're going to lick me, do it right!" Getting tired of him just staring at her wet spot, also embarrassed, she pushed her panties to the side and dipped her hips on his waiting mouth. "Ahh!" Throwing her head back, the genius moaned loudly as his tongue got deep inside. "Good! Right there!" Screamed Saya, both hands now playing with her tits, adding to her pleasure. Her breath was hitched as she took all of his tongue inside.

'So tasty. Want more of Saya-chan's juices.' Naruto thought to himself in growing arousal, his tongue still playing inside her warmth. The blonde's penis was aching in pain, as he wanted to release all the jizz on her bust again. Saya moaned louder when his lips landed on her mound and began to suck lewdly on her parted lower lips. Her wanton urges out of control as she rocked herself even wilder along his licking appendage.

Lazily opening his eyes, he was treated to the sight of Saya playing with her own tits and her usual high and mighty face was set in a sexual smile. "You look so sexy, Saya-sama." Naruto's muffled voice reached his ears.

Saya blushed harder. "I-Idiot!" Her head thrashed, lovely pink hair erotically swinging around. "You're…making me too hot!" The beauty yelled, her eyes crossing a little as he let his upper lip brush against her hard clit. "If this keeps up…I'll-!" She couldn't finish her sentience as his plunged his tongue deeper into her dripping well, slurping up the tasty female cum that begged to be released.

'Good. I don't think I can go on without this being attended to.' The blonde thought as his cock twitched in preparation to be inside her warm flesh cave. If he had his hands free, he would make her cum by playing with her butthole. Twirling hit tongue in the way that made her scream, he smirked around the pulsing lady lips as her hands came to his head, pushing his head and tongue further inside.

The beauty couldn't take it anymore. When he twirled his tongue in the way she liked, it was all she wrote. "CUMMING!" Screaming to the heavens, Saya's pussy juices spewed straight into his open maw like a gushing fountain. As she continued to climax, so much came out that it leaked out of the side of his lips like a river and stained the once clean couch. He was sure it would only get dirtier as the night continued.

Minutes of orgasmic screams and shakes passed before Saya's hands left his head and braced herself on the armrest, holding herself up. "Too…much." She whispered, still in the lull of pleasure.

"Oh, are you done already, Saya-sama? Is all that bravado from before just a front?" Naruto teased, knowing this would get her riled up. He was proven right when Saya scooted back and glared at him.

"Not even close, idiot! Just for that," She said, picking herself up with shaky legs and let her womanhood loam over his needy member. "I'll make you beg to cum inside me!" With that promise, she sat herself down on his tower, taking all of him with one thrust. "AHH!" Since she came a few seconds ago, she was still sensitive and climaxed once more, coating his shaft in her womanly juices.

Hands now free, he let them rest on her large hips. He didn't jam her shaking body on his cock nor did he thrust. The blonde was content with letting his sexy pinkette ride out her orgasm before going at it. Naruto couldn't stop his moaning either as her warm nectar was pleasing to his sensitive prick. Biting his lips hard, he shook as it took a great amount of strength and control to not climax with her. The look Saya now had, sweaty locks sticking to the sides of her open mouth, bountiful orbs shaking as she made small gasping sounds, and a good sweat going. He was never so jealous of water that was now dripping between her bosom and down to their connected sex.

"B-B-Bad cock." He was knocked from his admiring when Saya lightly slapped his chest and her walls tightened around his lower head. "Making…making me cum like that. It's time, I repay the favor." Giving him a sultry smile and voice, she sexily trailed her hands up and down his chest, making him shiver. "That's right. Shake like a good boy." With a pleased smirk, she slowly let herself climb up his tower before slamming herself back down.

Both let out pleased groans as their hips met. Saya was shivering in pleasure as his strong hands rested on her skin, letting her control the pace of the session. "You wanted to fuck me again, haven't you? I can tell your cock wants to spray my young insides with its white filth." Saya was still surprising herself and Naruto with how shamelessly she was saying these embarrassingly dirty words.

"I…I do." Naruto breathed out, never taking his eyes off her bouncing tits. "I've been wanting to fuck you again for some time. It was hard to not push you down on your table in class and fuck you in front of everyone." The blonde said, remembering how sexy she looked in her uniform, hair in her signature side pony-tails, and glasses.

"I-I-I know. I could see the looks you sent me." Saya said with a massive blush. He thought he was subtle but he wasn't with his stares. The beauty usually crossed her legs in class to hide the heat that streamed from her pussy as she felt that intense stare on her form. "T-Touch my ass! I know you've been lusting after it." She brought one of his hands around and let it rest on her supple romp. "Ah! Much better!" Sighing in bliss, she rested her hands on his rest and twerked her hips harder on his twitching flesh.

"Damn, Saya-sama! This side of you feels amazing." Naruto groaned, loving how dirty his lover was being. The wet slapping of their sex reached their ears and added to their immense pleasure. His hand groped her bottom flesh while his hand still on her hips rubbed up and down, pinching the tight flesh.

"Good God!" Breathed out the beauty, her head bent to curtain the two in her sweet-smelling hair. She closed her eyes to fully enjoy his man-meat and try to memorize the girth and shape of it, even though she knew her pussy did that for her. "Come…Come on, touch my boobs." Embarrassed by how he continued to look at them with lust, he took his hand from her hips and brought it to her jiggling orb. "It…It's too embarrassing to have you watch them! Tell me if you want to touch them." Saya lightly chastised, a cute blush adoring her lust warped face.

"S-Sorry, Saya-sama. It's just…they're so beautiful." The blonde complemented as his hand dug into her plentiful breast flesh with his other hand doing the same to her lower cheeks. "Your body…It's amazing!" Naruto marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was and how she took his pounding. The rippling of her flesh was a treat to his eyes as her abused pussy was leaking their mixed juices. He could feel her walls constantly tightening around his manhood and knew she was cumming. "Cumming!" Unable to hold himself back either, he shot another load straight into her baby room.

"Yes! Cum! It's inside me!" Saya yelled with a stupid smile on her face. Even while she was being sprayed, she didn't stop her humping. His erupting head continued to hit her cervix, prolonging their orgasms. "I can't get enough! My pussy is drinking all of you!" She continued to yell and fuck herself on his rampaging pole like the whore she was on the inside.

"I can feel it! Your pussy is amazingly hot and tight!" The blonde said, loving how her mound was squeezing his milk out. His balls ached a little as he kept cumming. The slight pain actually increased his pleasure and showed it by slapping her bountiful ass and twerking her hard nipple. "You got even tighter!" Naruto groaned in delight of her walls clenching tighter around his thrusting hips.

"And, your cock is so hot and hard! I feel like I'm melting!" Saya said, bringing herself closer to her love. Their new position made Naruto's hand release her bust but it was soon squashed against his chest, giving greater pleasure to both. The beauties hips twerked up and down his cock even harder. Grabbing his now free hand, she let it rest with the other. Both hands now firmly squeezing her butt. "Kiss me!" Begged the beauty, looking at him with utter love with her lips puckered.

He was more than happy to oblige to her demand. Their lips met in the middle in a passionate duel as they continued to lay with the other. Naruto and Saya groaned into one another's mouths. Both loved the others tastes. Using what knowledge she had, she squeezed her walls tighter around his rampaging prick while bucking herself up and down his shaft.

'God fucking damn this is much better than before!' Naruto groaned hard into the kiss as he used his hands to bring her delicious body back down whenever she slammed herself down. she screamed harder as the kiss got sloppier. Lips disconnecting, their tongue lashed out against the other in the air in a lewd dance. Saliva dripped down their mouths and to the couch that was stained with large wet spots from the sloshing cunt of Saya and spit.

As they continued to screw, Saya was sure Naruto could hear her heart beating like she could his through their connection. Her body was growing hotter and hotter with each slam. During her first time, she couldn't truly enjoy this, but now she could and she was. Orange eyes snapped to life when she felt Naruto's finger lightly brush against her rosebud. "AHHH! No!" Saya's head was thrown back as she moaned like a bitch in heat as he teased her bottom. She gulped in air that was continuously knocked from her by his powerful erection.

Biting his lip, Naruto roared as he sat up and embraced Saya, his head buried between her bountiful tits. "Cumming!" Shooting out another load of his semen, coaxed by the flowing juices of Saya's mound, he groaned into her bosom while still hammering himself in and out.

"YESH~!" Her words were slurred as her tongue refused to stay between her supple lips. "Keep cumming! I want more! Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun!" She begged, holding his head into her large bust that shook on either side of his head.

"I will." Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears, his hands still groping her large derriere. "You feel and smell incredible." He took in his writhing in ecstasy pinkette's scent. It seemed to fuel his erection and made him thrust harder. After a couple minutes of cumming, he stopped leaking but their mixed juices made it easier for him to destroy her insides.

"Y-You idiot! D-Do-Don't smell me! I-I-I probably smell horrible!" Saya said, shaking her head with her hair flying everywhere. A large gasp escaped her throat when he spanked her harder, making her lurch into the embrace.

"Don't say that. You smell wonderful." The blonde said, making her blush brightly and smile happily at his kind words. Bringing his head out of her cleavage, orange and blue met as small huffs and grunts escaped the lovers. Lovingly staring at the other, their faces were pulled towards the other and met in a gentler, but still passionate, kiss. Naruto's hands ran up and down her slim back while occasionally resting on her large rump that was red from all the harsh impacts.

Saya's hands went to his strong shoulders, arms, back, and finally rested in his sweaty hair. "More." She said between kisses, her sharp orange eyes never breaking the connection with his piercing blue. "I want to be…full of you. I love you. I love Naruto-kun's cock inside me." Tears of utter bliss streamed from her beautiful eyes as sweat ran down her gorgeous body and mixed with his own sweat.

"And I love…my Saya-chan's pussy juices around my cock!" Naruto groaned between kisses as he bucked up harder. It made her screech in happiness of the powerful thrust. All she could do was hold on harder against his body. Their nipples continued to chafe against the other, sending shocks through their hormonal bodies.

Being called 'his Saya-chan' so affectionately was something she loved hearing as she could feel and hear the love radiating from his voice when he said that. She rewarded him by speaking dirtily. "Come on, Naruto-kun. If I'm yours, show me how much you love me. Make me cum hard. Make me see stars. You can cum. You can fill me with your love." Her soft whispers and hot breath tickled his skin.

No words were spared between the lovers after that. Naruto held his busty lover close, almost fusing their skin, as he jammed himself in and out of Saya's pussy while playing with her cheeks. He could feel the blood rushing to his lower head along with the familiar churning in his sack. He knew he was about to cum again along with Saya by her panting and constant squeaks and shakes of bliss.

Time was lost to them as their orgasms were closing in on them. Still in a sitting position, Naruto and Saya groaned into the kiss while blissfully closing their eyes as their orgasms hit them both like a train. Her female juices coated his erupting manhood while his twitching lower head spewed multiple ropes of life starting liquids straight into her womb. 'Yes! I'm being filled with all of his love!' Saya saw black splotches around the corner of her vision as she relished the feeling of being creampied. Her lips were soon released so she could let out her satisfied whimpers and screams.

Naruto held his genius lover closer as he groaned and shook as he came, his lips latched onto her slender shoulders and kissed it, leaving marks in its wake. He could feel his penis being suffocated by her warm sex, making sure to get every last drop of his baby milk. Naruto's hands that rested on her ass continued to play with the flesh almost fanatically. Saya could feel her lover's still standing member erupting but she also knew he'd go for her ass when he was done, seeing as how much he was groping her unused hole.

Quivering a few more minutes, their respective orgasms ended, the mixed fluids leaking from her abused lady lips and stained the couch. The teens found it arousing to know that whenever they came down here, the furniture would always have their stench. Taking his lips off her shoulder, he leaned away and smiled softly at his lover whose face was stuck in his favorite expression: 'fucked-stupid'. "My dear Saya-chan. Are you done already?" Trailed his hands along her back, he asked with a cheeky grin.

Saya was knocked from her inner thoughts of having blonde haired and orange eyes children when Naruto's teasing voice made itself known. Growling in annoyance, she glared at him. "Th-This is nothing, you moron! I was just giving you a break." She lied as the beauty had to bite the insides of her lips to keep awake. "But, this time, I want it somewhere else." Saya was suddenly blushing brighter than the sun as she let his cock slip out. Both moaned at the loss of warmth as the mixed juices poured out.

"And where were you thinking?" Naruto asked, hoping it would be where he wanted. He was somewhat surprised when she got off the couch and guided him back up in a sitting position, his legs planted back on the floor.

"Y-You know where." Uncharacteristically stuttering, she turned around, showing him her plump ass he's been playing with all night. "I-I want it here this time." Saya whispered softly, a little shake in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Naruto grabbed her hips and made her turn around as he asked her this gently. He wanted to make sure his lovely tsundere was sure about this before he claimed her bottom as he knew doing anal was as painful.

Smiling softly, she gave him a quick kiss, both blushing, before leaning back and looking at him with watery emotional eyes. "I'm absolutely sure. I want my everything to be yours." Saya said as she ran her fingers through his sweaty golden locks. Taking a step back, she turned back around, thrusting her ass into his face once more, she slowly backed her ass down to his standing rod.

The second her unused rosebud touched his pulsing head both breathed hotly. Just the head tapping the entrance to her butt was making her pussy pulse and squirt a little more. "T-Take your…time, Saya-chan." Saya heard his loving, gruff, voice. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him an appreciative smile before letting her ass slowly descend his tower, taking inch after inch into the last unclaimed hole.

Saya was growing tired of not having all of him inside her. With a breath, she swallowed the lump in her throat and slammed herself fully down his shaft. "AHHH!" Throwing her head back, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mind, even in its pleasure filled haze, was thankful that the movie just had a large explosion to cover up her wail. Her entire form shook in orgasmic bliss as her pussy shot out more juices. It felt like an entire fist was shoved up her stomach. As she sat on his stationed member, she realized something that made her happier. He ruined her for any other male.

Naruto made small acking sounds as he was engulfed in the tight ass of Saya. He didn't expect her to have such a tight ass but he wasn't complaining. If he rated this ass, he'd say it came close to his Kaa-chan's, completely blowing out any other possible contenders of having a better ass. "God! It-It's so tight!" Grunting like an animal, he wrapped her in his arms and buried his head into her neck and lapped at her sweaty, must-covered, flesh.

Saya heard his words but she couldn't respond. Her amazing brain was completely shut down and her vision was swimming as her anal muscles constricted around his massive prick while her pussy rained juices onto the once clean floor and couch. Body acting on primal instincts, her hips slowly side up and reached the tip before slamming it right back down. The lewd slapping sounds were music to both teens ears. Her tongue fell limp from between her lips as her eyes stared lifelessly at her jumping funbags. The beauties strong legs helped bring herself up before being brought down by her lover's strong arms.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He repeated the mantra like a worshiping man as he helped Saya bring her fat ass back to his thrusting hips. Naruto's own eyes landed on those succulent chest orbs with unrestrained lust. Sweat dripped between them, giving them a beautiful shine that glowed a little in the dim light of the room. "Keep backing that fat ass on my cock, Saya-chan! I'll make sure to fill this hole like your gushing fountain!" Naruto promised, letting one hand trail down and lightly play and pinch her clit.

When his fingers reached her sensitive clit, it seemed to be the wake-up call her brain needed. "Y-Yes!" Finally, able to speak Saya screamed as she threw her hands back around his head, allowing him to fully see her bouncing breasts. "It feels amaz-fucking-ing! Fuck me harder you stud! I want to walk around school tomorrow with your cum slowly leaking from my ass!" Again, if she was in the right mindset, she wouldn't have ever dreamed of saying those words. She was squirting like a fountain, making her already dirty body that much dirtier with their love fluids.

The blonde, for one, was super turned on by this slutty side of Saya. He showed her how appreciative he was about her words by plunging his middle and ring fingers deep into her sloppy cunt. The added pleasure made the squealing bitch shake harder before letting out another ear-piercing scream. "Oh, yeah~." Naruto cooed in her ear, his voice gruff with emotions as he slammed himself in and out of Saya's sexy asshole. "I love hearing this sexy voice of yours Saya-chan. Let me hear more. Let me hear more of this slutty side of you. I want to watch as you have the biggest orgasm of your life while being fucked anally." Growled the teenager as he lightly slapped her inner thighs, making the flesh redden.

She didn't say anything else, only screams, saliva and her tongue escaped her parted lips. Seeing her in such a state only made want to always see this side of her when they were alone. With a manly grunt, he pulled her beautiful hair back and captured her limp tongue with his own. Her deluded orange orbs stared back into his sexual fueled blue. The beauty could feel his jamming fingers rub all around her abused mound as his cock brushed against the indent of his fingers. The sloshing sounds of his fingers slamming back in and their sweaty flesh clashing into the other was too stimulating for the genius pinkette to have a normal thought. 'Yes! Big dick! I've got Naruto-kun's big dick up my ass!' Those were the only things she could think about as she was lust drunk.

Air becoming too much of a need for the blonde and pinkette, he pulled back but kept her close by the rope of hair he was using to bring her back down. "That's right. Keep cumming. Keep spewing that dirty cunt squirt around my fingers as my cock ploughs your asshole. I want to smell and taste you for the rest of the day." He demanded of his fucked-stupid girl.

"Yes…Yes! Anything for you, Naruto-kun! I'll do anything for you, Naruto-kun!" Saya babbled sultry as she leaned deep into his embrace and could finally buck her large hips back into his rampaging meat-stick.

"Then spray my hand with your cum while I give you a nice anal creampie." Getting in real close, his hot breath making her shiver, Naruto growled his order as he brought her down with a harsh thrust that made her giant orbs slap her erotic face. Licking his lips, Naruto managed to capture the slapping orb and greedily suck on the hard teat, making the beauties quivering cunt muscles tighten around his fingers.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Her mind was destroyed the second her nipple was captured between his lips. Orange eyes crossing, Saya had the greatest orgasm of her life. Saya's juices coated his fingers in pussy juice while she tightened her backdoor muscles as tight as she could to squeeze his own jizz out.

Feeling her ass cringe around his cock, pussy juice drench his fingers, her sexy scream, and tasting her wondrous breasts were the last straw for the growling blonde. "ME TOO!" Roaring in ecstasy, he let his hand from her hair go and pull her flush to his chest as he shot white rope after rope of his semen straight into her stomach.

Moaning like animals, small squeaks escaping her beautiful parted lips, Naruto and Saya continued to coat the other in their sex for some time. after agonizingly pleasing minutes of climaxing, the two were finally finished. Slumping in a soft thud, Naruto's somewhat limp dick shot out from her abused butt.

"No~~!" Saya, still drunk on lust, moaned piteously as she felt his semen leak from her bottom. "It's coming out." She had tears of blissful pain running down her face.

"So cute!" Naruto found her too adorable to not say that and hugged her close, and smiled. "Saya-chan is too cute for her own good." He kissed her cheek, making her face light up pink. "Don't worry. You'll get more. I promise." Naruto said while his hands gently caressed her sweaty skin.

Saya smiled lightly as she was slowly regaining some of her usual attitude. "I-Idiot. You better." The beauty playfully slapped his chest. Turning around, she buried her face into his strong chest and took in his manly scent. "I…I love you so much, Naruto-kun." She sniffled out.

A little wide eyed, he smiled gently at his sexy pinkette. "I love you too, Saya-chan." Giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, he held her close, just listening to her calming heartbeat that slowed till she fell asleep in his hold. "Guess asking for one more round is out of the question." Naruto chuckled to himself as he had more than enough energy for a couple more rounds. "Oh well." Shrugging, he held her closer and let his chin rest on her head before slowly closing his eyes. "Good night, my lovely Tsundere." Whispered the blonde as sleep soon captured him in its gentle embrace.

The sleeping lovers were completely unaware that they were being watched. A small camera was placed in the basement and had recorded all the passion for the viewing light purple eyes. Yukiro had never been so hot and bothered in her entire sexual life as she was watching her busty daughter and blonde go at it like wild animals.

She didn't intend to spy but she was curious if her daughter would make a move. The MILF never expected her daughter to have sex with the blonde. Even then, it didn't stop her fingers from playing with herself as she watched the two. Yukiro was happy she was in a small room, where she could view it or else her moans would have woken up her sleeping husband.

By the time they were finished the spying mother came five times and even then, she wasn't satisfied. Her body and core were craving the stud that ruined her little Saya-chan.

~Next Day~

Waking up in the gentle, strong, and warm embrace of Naruto Uzumaki was something Saya had dreamed about for so many years now. And now, she was experiencing it. The two had been awake for an hour and neither said anything, just holding the each other in a comfortable and loving silence that they didn't want to leave any time soon. Her held her so tenderly and she couldn't help herself from purring in delight.

Naruto resigned himself from fucking his beautiful Saya-chan to just give her gentle petting and soft words while holding her close. Their mixed scent hung in the air and it made his manhood stand a little but neither did anything about it. Well, not nothing as Saya's light pink cheeks gave away that she felt the 'weapon' poking her thigh.

"That was a wonderful night, Naru-kun." After hours of just peaceful silence, Saya broke it by whispering softly, nuzzling her face into his broad chest.

"It sure was, Saya-chan. It sure was." Naruto said huskily as he ran his fingers up and down her lovely back and clumped with sweat pink locks. "You just keep surprising me with how dirty you really are." Time to tease the pinkette.

"I-I-I am not dirty!" Saya protested as she sat up, showing her glorious naked tits to him. Her natural shrinking glare was ineffective by her full-blown blush. "I'm not the one staring at my tits like a horn dog!" She shouted at the blonde who blushed a little. Pushing up her tits, she smirked victoriously when his eyes were drawn to her jugs. "Pervert." She chastised him with her usual 'Ojou-sama' smirk.

Naruto felt a burst of power wash over him as all he desired was to wipe the look off her face. Gripping her waist, he brought her down to his chest, squashing her melons into his chest, and gave her a passionate kiss, his tongue bypassing her lips and began to play with her own.

While unexpected, the kiss wasn't unappreciative for the young pinkette. Her wide eyes dipped down and she wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed back. Their tongue slowly danced together in a loving embrace as she slowly grinded herself along his shaft. She had never felt so…complete in her entire life.

Kissing for a couple more minutes, the two leaned back but Saya rested her forehead against his. Orange and blue eyes stared at the other longingly. "I think…we need to get dressed." It sounded like she was trying to swallow something horrible as she uttered those words. While she wanted to stay in his arms all day, having sex, they needed to get to school before they get caught by her parents. Saya sometimes cursed her big brain.

"…You're right." Naruto said after moments of thinking about it. He knew the beauty was right and he didn't want her parents to catch them either. With a sigh of sadness, both got off the couch. "I guess I'll meet you outside." Naruto said, smiling at his lover.

"Right." Giving him a quick peck, she winked at him. "See you in a couple minutes, idiot." She gave one more tease before walking up the stairs, making sure to put some extra sway in her hips as the beauty knew the Uzumaki was staring at her sore, cum-filled, red ass.

Naruto knew what she was doing and he loved every second of it. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed his school cloths and put them on. He then gathered his discarded cloths and put them in his pack. Blue eyes caught something else on the ground. Walking to it, he picked it up and smirked at what it was. "This could be fun." A gleam of mischief appeared in his eyes. Saya didn't know why, but as she was getting dressed she felt a shiver run down her spine. She shook it off, thinking it was nothing.

The walk to school was nice for the teenagers. They held each other's hands, after Naruto begged Saya to let him do it, with smiles on their faces. Saya had a light smile and blush on her beautiful skin as this was another thing she wanted, walking down the road hand in hand with her love.

"Naru-kun! Saya-chan!" The love-birds heard tow familiar voices call them. Looking back, they saw a familiar ravenette with the same school cloths Saya had on. She had long, straight, shiny black hair that glistened in the morning sun while contrasting against her pale skin and chocolate brown eyes that held a great amount of warmth. Like the rest of the girls he knows and likes, she had a nice plump rear-end and a nice D-cup that fit her form perfectly. Her name was Haku Momochi.

"Hey Haku-chan." "Good morning Haku." Naruto and Saya greeted their friend with smiles of their own. "How's it going?" The blond asked the girl who was now before them.

"I'm fine Naru-kun. You decided to not walk with you mother?" Haku asked as she noticed the busty Kushina wasn't walking with her son like usual.

"Yeah. I was hanging out with Saya-chan last night and slept over there." Naruto said, sending his lover a meaningful look that made her eyebrow twitch with some pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Okay." Haku nodded. "Well, let's not be late now. Your mother wouldn't be happy if you're late." Both ladies smirked when his face paled a little before speeding off to school. "It's so funny how he's so scared of his mother, even when they're lovers." Haku giggled with a blush.

"I know." Saya even giggled a little. "So, are you going to ask him today?" Now walking at their own pace, the pinkette asked her friend. "That's correct. I'll ask him on the break." Haku nodded with a smile, thinking about what she wanted to ask the blonde.

Like every day since he started his sexual life, he got his daily dose of his Kaa-chan milk and pussy during his lunchbreak and was now making his way home to see his Mei-obachan or Ko-chan as they probably needed some attention. It wasn't meant to be as he saw Haku near the entrance of school. "Hey Haku-chan!" Wondering why she was still here, the blonde called out to the beauty.

"Hello, Naru-kun. I was actually waiting for you." Haku told the blonde as he stepped up to her. "What's up?" He asked. Haku blushed a little as he was staring at her with those blue eyes of his. "I was wondering if you could watch me skate. I've got a new move I'd like to show you." The beauty said.

Thinking it over, Naruto nodded. "Really? All right. I got some time." Giving him a satisfied nod, she led him to her usual skate spot.

While the ice-rink was kept freezing cold, Naruto wasn't feeling it. In fact, it felt like he was on the sun with how hot he is. The reason was because of the beautiful Momochi standing in front of him in her skating uniform. It was skin tight, showing off her womanly curves, large breasts, and plump rear end. He licked his lips a little when he saw her nipples were hard from the cold. Again, he thanked whatever higher power out there that girls didn't wear bras or panties under the uniforms they were so tight and would hinder their movement.

Haku's pale skin was pink at how her love was looking at her. While she loved the attention that she planned to gain, it was still a little embarrassing for the maiden. "Don't stare so hard, Naru-kun. You pervert." The beauty giggled when he twitched a little and said sorry while looking to the side. "Don't be sorry. I'm flattered. Now, just tell me how I'm doing." Haku reminded the boy as she made her way to the area with her skates now on.

Naruto plopped himself on one of the benches and just watched his black-haired friend dance on the ice. Seeing her skate was something he enjoyed. She looked even more beautiful than usual when she's on the ice. Every move she pulled was flawless and he was sure she'd be a professional in a few years. He had to cross his legs, though, as watching her spin and turn was doing something great to her breasts and ass so, being the horn-dog, he was, the teen was feeling his pants becoming strained under the pressure of his erection.

Sweat was running down Haku's flushed face as she danced and spun around for Naruto. The beauty enjoyed dancing for Naru-kun as it always gave her pleasure to feel his eyes on her. After every time he watched her skate, whenever she got changed and washed up, she played with herself, thinking it was Naruto touching her. Hopefully, if her plan worked, she would find out how good it felt to be touched by him for real.

With a leap, she twirled gracefully in the air before sticking the landing like a pro, smiling all the way. Naruto was already on his feet. "Amazing! You've gotten so much better, if possible, Haku-chan!" He complemented while clapping.

Being under his praise made the skater blush happily. Making her way to the side, she spoke. "Thank you, Naru-kun. I've worked hard on them." Her voice was labored, face flushed red, and sweat dripping down her silken hair.

"It shows. You'll be a pro in no time. I'm sure of it." Naruto continued to speak from the heart. He's seen how Haku's progressed all these years and he could say, without hesitation, that she could go to the Olympics one day. Now looking at her, he felt his heart skip a beat. Under the lights of the room she looked absolutely mesmerizing. Her sweat made sure her uniform seemed to meld with her like a second skin, something he loved by the blush he sported.

"You flatter me too much Naru-kun." She said, trying to be humble but loved his words. They were what gave her the strength to keep going. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was late. "I guess we should get going. My Tou-san and your Kaa-chan might get worried if we're not home." Haku said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Don't want to upset your Tou-san." The blonde shivered a little as he remembered her father. He was one scary son of a bitch.

Stepping off the ice, she put her first part of the plan into action. "Ah!" Letting out a small yelp, she 'accidently' began to fall. Like she expected, Naruto was quick to catch her. He didn't see the smirk she sported as she pressed her impressive bust into his strong chest.

"H-Haku-chan! Are you all right?" Flustered at being so close to the sweaty Haku, he asked with concern. Her brown orbs stared up at his and he was tempted to lean down and capture those sweet lips with his own.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Naru-kun." Reluctantly pushing herself off his chest, she stood straight. "I'm all sweaty. I guess I'll take a shower here. Could you wait for me here?" Haku asked.

Shaking off the blush, he nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll just wander a little. Take your time." Naruto said. He watched her behind as she walked away with a sway of her hips. "What I wouldn't give…" The blonde trailed, licking his lips in desire. Deciding to cool himself off, he walked around the arena and let his hard-on soften.

As he was walking around, Haku had already peeled her tight uniform off her sweaty body and was now under the shower head, letting the heat sooth her slightly aching muscles. "That feels good." She sighed in bliss while closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth as the water got rid of all the grim and dirt she gathered showing off for her blonde stud.

Grabbing her breasts, she molded them apart, letting the water clean between them. Moving them up and down, she let out soft moans as her eyes closed in pleasurable bliss. Her moans got a little louder as she continued to play with her wet melons. As she did this, she began to remember Naruto's strong body pressed up against her. "Naru-kun…" She softly whispered his name in lust as her molding of her bust got rougher.

Rubbing her palms over her chest, she let her index and thumb land on her rock-hard nipples and tweak at them, making her shiver and not from the heat. "Yes…play with them. Naru-kun can play with the tits he loves harder than that." Haku begged the imaginary Naruto that she pictured was behind her, doing what she was doing to herself.

Panting harder, she yelled before sliding her hands down her glistening body. "My body is so hot!" The beauty yelled, leaning until her head was against the wall. Her hands rubbed her dripping cunt. "And I'm so wet, and not from the shower! My pussy is craving you! It's been craving you for so long!" Haku was in her own world of self-pleasure so she was unable to know who was watching her.

Naruto was walking around the stadium for some time, just calming his raging member and clearing his head. Walking back to where he started, he heard a familiar noise. It was a girl moaning. Blushing a little, the blonde slowly made his way to the noise. "Is that…Haku-chan?" He asked himself as he got closer and closer to the woman's changing room. Looking around, seeing the ghost was clear, he opened the door softly. When he entered, the moans turned into shouts of pleasure.

Walking closer, he saw the wonderful sight of Haku finger fucking her naked self, flushed face crammed against the soaked wall, and was screaming like a whore in heat. "Naru-kun!" When he heard that, his blush returned full force along with his erection. The whole situation, the female masturbating to him while he watched, reminded him of how he first fucked his Ko-chan. Licking his lips, he slowly unzipped his pants and fished out his manhood. Blue eyes never left her soaking form as he began to beat himself off.

"Guha! Naru-kun! If you play with me that hard, I'll cum! Do it! Do it more! I want to make sure my scent lingers on your fingers!" Haku was getting dirtier and dirtier with her words and fantasies as the Naruto in her mind was making her insides go crazy. Her walls clenched around her finger while her arousal leaked down her thick thighs and mixed with the shower water that led to the drain.

Letting one hand leave her pussy, she roughly groped her breast. "Harder! Rougher, Naru-kun! I want to be fucked so hard by you!" Haku yelled, moving over so her slim back was against the wall. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't know she was giving him a full view of her dripping pussy she was stretching far. "I want it. I've been saving my virginity for you all this time!" She yelled with a large blush.

'That's even better.' Naruto giggled inwardly as he loved the fact she was pure. Hopefully, by the time he's done with her, nothing about her would be pure. His stroking got a little faster as some pre-jizz leaked down his hard member. The blond licked his lips lustfully as he watched Haku flick her nipple and her bean.

Bringing her hard nub to her lips, she lustfully licked around the teat, making her cunt gush harder. "Yes!" Her voice was muffled by the hard piece between her lips but was still heard by the viewing blonde. "Suck my breasts harder! I know about the harem and I don't care! As long as I can have your cock and a piece of your heart I'm content!" She begged, her tear dripping eyes scrunched shut in bliss.

'I can't take this anymore!' Naruto roared in his head as just watching her do this for the past minute was too much for him to endure. Taking the rest of his clothing off, flinging it to the floor, he flung himself into Haku's panting form.

The second he did Haku's eyes widened to their max. "N-N-Naru-kun MMPH!" It was all she could get out before being interrupted by the frantic kissing of the teenager who had been on her mind for so long. His strong body loamed over her, preventing her from possibly escaping, not that she would. She was on cloud nine the second his lips crashed into hers. Haku didn't even fight back.

Naruto was somewhat surprised by how she didn't fight the kissing and was greatly turned on by Haku opening her mouth, giving his tongue easy access. She tried to take over the kiss but his moment of surprise faded quickly and he took the dominant role as he always did. His tongue beat down her own tongue and proceeded to ravage hers. Hand slowly snaking down her creamy skin, making her shiver. Pausing right before her stuffed pussy, he opened his eyes to stare at her dazed brown.

Haku got the silent message and was more than happy to replace her fingers with his strong fingers that were giving her jolts greater than anything she's ever felt. With the hand that was pleasing herself, she guided the waiting hand between her legs. Naruto moaned deeply into the kiss as he felt how wet she was along with the heat escaping her drenched mound.

'Another lady who gets off on being dominated!' The blonde did a little dance inside his head at being able to have BDSM fun. Letting two fingers slowly dig into her cunt, both moaned and blushed harder at the feeling. Naruto's fingers curled and moved quickly through her sex. While he wanted to get to the fun right away, he wouldn't let her cum just yet.

"Haku-chan…you're so sexy. I love…your moans." Naruto said between heavy kisses, his breath labored as his erection was pulsing in readiness to replace his fingers.

Haku was losing her mind in the lust. "Me too…I can't begin to tell you…how long I've dreamed about this moment." She whispered, hot as hell with her showing it by bucking her hips into his manly hands.

"Well…your dreams are about to come true." Haku let out a happy squeal with her juices squirting on his hand. "But not before I have a taste of this pussy juice." Reluctantly leaving her lips, saliva connecting them for a second, he dropped down so his face was inches away from her pulsing maidenhood. "Damn. You're gushing like a fountain." Naruto was amazed at how much juices she was spraying. Her pussy was beautiful. Her lady walls were twitching with liquids running out. She had a small amount of pubic hair but it only aroused him to munch on her carpet. The smell wafting through his nose was making his rod twitch in readiness to impale another young tight snatch.

"D-Don't stare too hard, Naru-kun! It's…embarrassing!" Haku blushed profusely as the love of her life was staring so intently at her lady parts. Even though he was watching her, now that he was so close to her and was about to do naughty things to her was completely different to her. "Ahh!" Black hair sprayed back as she thrusted her head back into the wall as his tongue reached her sensitive clit she liked playing with.

"Nothing about you…is embarrassing." His muffled voice sent vibrations through her soaked form and she let out a weak smile. Slowly pumping his fingers in and out, he prolonged her pleasure by softly licking her clit. The blonde let one of his hands rest on her hips, making sure she didn't shake any more from his ministrations. His strong hands pinched her flesh and like he hoped, more of her womanly liquids stained his fingers. 'I'm really going to enjoy fucking her like I want.' Naruto was already going through all the messed up plays he would do to his surprisingly dirty Haku-chan. One situation involving handcuffs, a ball gag, honey and a riding crop slapping against her taught ass.

Haku's nails dug into her palms as she tried her best to not cum quickly. She wanted this feeling to go on forever but she knew it wouldn't. The coil inside her tightened harder and harder with each finger stroke and teasing lick.

Naruto could feel his lover was close to climaxing so, wanting to end her with a bang, he took his fingers out of her hole and replaced them with his tongue and lips sucking on her labia. His tongue lapped up all of her delicious womanhood. "Damn!" He let out a gruff muffled shout as he continued to eat the beauty out.

Pants and moans forced themselves through her wondrous mouth as sweat stuck to her glistening body. Heat rushed through her body as she was being eaten by Naruto. "I can't…take much more! My head…is getting fucked up! Your tongue is too amazing!" Haku's hands shot to his dripping hair and pushed him deeper into her cunt. "YES~~!" A stupid smile forced itself onto her face when his nose touched her clit.

A smirk graced the lips that sucked and moved around the outside of her mound as he watched her moan and spasm at his touch. "Cum." He commanded, making the raven-haired skater stiffen for a second. "You heard me. Cum! Spray all that dirty juice straight into my mouth! I'll drink it all!" Naruto said, hot as hell for drinking her essence. Forcefully pressing his tongue against the sweet spot, he had found, he was rewarded.

Haku's back arched unnaturally, breasts jiggling, eyes widened, teeth clenching, and the walls surrounding her lover's tongue tightened painfully. His words, tongue and body were making a mess of her mind and his command was the final nail. "NARU-SAMA!" Screaming loudly, her entire body stiffened before humping hard into his face and shot out her massive orgasm into his waiting throat.

"Mph!" Naruto moaned throatily as the hot juices of Haku drenched his insides. A gallon of her womanly cum spurted into his wide mouth and even drenched his waiting cock below. The heat from her cum caused more pre-cum to leak. "Fuck!" Unable to take more, he leaned back as he roared in awe of the still squirting Haku who continued to shake like a whore. Her juices were hotter than the water pouring down their bodies and it made his heart beat faster and faster.

Strangled noises escaped her lips as her mind completely shut down the second he pushed against her sweet spot. Her orgasms from before paled in comparison to what Naruto had just done. Brown eyes quaked in shameless utopia-like ecstasy as more squirts of juices splashed against his already drenched face. "Naru-sama…" Haku whispered lowly, her voice heavy with lust and love, her heart beating in her ears.

"Haku-chan…" Naruto said just as softly and gruffly. Their voice barely head over the sound of the rushing water. Hands crawling up her body, him following, he reached her beautiful flushed face. "You look so gorgeous." Naruto said sweetly as he brought his hand to her soft, former pale cheek. Haku's lidded eyes opened fully at the touch and landed on his blues.

Staring into one another's eyes for a few silent moments, only their heavy breaths and shower being the sound between them, before the two were pulled into the other. Their lips connected softly, a sweet peck, that heated up in to another fierce make-out session. Haku's arms wrapped around his neck while Naruto's hands rested on her wide hips. He let his erection press against her thigh. "Ep!" She let out a muffled yelp when she felt his unclothed penis against her skin. It was even hotter than she imagined.

Needing air, Naruto stared into Haku's soul. "I…I want you. I want your virginity as mine. But, before that," He trailed off, letting one hand reach her lips and lightly play with them. The saliva that dripped down her hot mouth making him growl. "I want these lips wrapped around my cock." The blonde thrusted up a little, signaling his waiting member.

Haku blushed brighter. After a few second of silence between the two, giving her time to think, she slowly nodded. "H-Hai, Naru-sama. I-I'll please you…with my mouth." Kissing him softly, she rolled her body down his body like the water. Haku was proud of herself that she was getting such a strong reaction of her lover, him growling and hands clenching at his side. He obviously wanted to throw her down and take her.

"W-W-Wow!" Finally kneeling before her prize, her eyes widened. She knew he was big, Rangiku, Satsuki, Saya, Ino, Orihime, Kurama, Kagura and Erza teasing the rest of them about how well-endowed her was, but now that she was looking at it…she found herself wetter than she's ever been. Her womanly fluids mixed with the water as it dripped down the drain. "It's bigger…than I ever thought." She said.

Even after hearing it so many times by his lover's, he would never get over how much they praised his size. He let out a smug smirk. "Thanks Haku-chan. Take your time. You don't need to rush." Running his fingers through her dripping raven locks, he smiled gently at his pale-skinned skater.

Nodding in thanks, she let her tongue slowly peak out and rest against the pulsing head. "Iya!" She yelped in some shock at how it twitched the second her tongue touched it. "It's…so hot." Haku breathed, her hand resting on his base. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she brushed some of the slick bangs out of her face, giving her a sexy look that he loved, she began to slowly jerk him off. As she got him off with her hand, her nipples grew harder and more of her juices dripped down her thick thighs. The beauty was breathing hard with a large blush. She needed this big dick inside her quick or she'll lose her sanity.

Naruto's breath hitched a little when Haku let her supple lips wrap around the engorged head while her hands pumped his shaft and tongue gently wrapped around the sensitive tip. "That's good, Haku-chan. You've got some skills." The blonde praised his licking beauty who was getting better with each passing second. Her hands picked up speed while her head took more of his shaft in. Now, she had six of his twelve inches down her orifice.

'His scent…is filling my being!' Haku thought lustfully as his masculine scent invaded her nose as she slobbered around his twitching tool. The more she took, the more pain erupted from her jaw to accommodate the massive tool making its way further down her parted lips. She was also gagging a little, making the blow-job sloppier.

'She's really going to town!' The blonde mused inwardly as he leaned his head back, sighing in bliss at the kneeling girl sucking him off. Naruto clenched the hands at his sides as his mind roared at him to take her head in his hands and skull-fuck her like the slut she was. He didn't as he liked taking first-times in a gentler fashion.

Taking all of him deep, she opened her swimming eyes to stare at him. She smirked around his meat as his hands shook in restrained pleasure along with the drool that was escaping his maw when she took all of him. Slowly sliding her head back, she let his head out with a lewd pop but continued to please him by stroking him off with one hand while the other fondled with his giant sack. "Come on, Naru-sama. I know you're holding back. I don't want that. I want you to release all your desirers on this slutty body of mine. Cover me in your love." Haku purred, batting her eyes at him.

That was all it took for Naruto to say screw it to gentle and do what he wanted. With a dark grin, he roughly grabbed her by the hair and jammed her head back down his cock, making her take all of him. "Yeah!" Letting out a manly grunt, he led her head back up his shaft before bringing her back down as hard as before, making her gag with tears running down her face. "Don't cry on me. You asked for it!" His caring mind was gone and was replaced with his dominant personality that loved seeing his ladies like this; tears streaming as they gagged around his length.

Haku was a little surprised at how rough he was but she gladly accepted the role of her throat being used as his cock-sleeve. In fact, it made her hotter. She wanted to go and finger herself but Naru-sama didn't say she could. The beauty just let her master do what he wanted before being filled with his semen both inside and outside.

He could tell his lover was holding herself back by the clamping of her throat and stiffening of her lovely body. "Go ahead." Growled out the teen. "Finger yourself. Get yourself nice and ready for my cock that will stretch that pussy nice and wide." He took great delight in how her eyes brightened at his words and when her hands shot into her cunt and let two fingers play with herself while the other hand played with her jiggling breasts.

Haku rewarded her master for letting her please herself by moaning around his rod while sucking even lewder. 'Come on, Naru-sama. Spray my insides with all the dick-milk.' She thought lustfully as she dug her fingers deep into her clamping snatch. The beauty made sure to constrict her throat around his meat when he got as deep as he could before letting her tongue lap around the shaft when she came back.

"H-Haku-chan! Wh-Where did you learn this!?" Naruto asked, his voice haggard. "Don't tell me, you've sucked other's off." His voice turned dangerous at the thought of another man face-fucking his beautiful ice princess. The blonde ripped her off his cock and glared at her.

Brown eyes widened in shock of being taken off her prize but was truly shocked by his accusation of her sucking other's off. "No! I would never let another man touch me, Naru-sama! My body has been saved for your use alone! I've only practiced on a dildo I bought some time ago." Again, Haku revealed a dirty secret she thought she'd never reveal.

Staring into her eyes, looking for any possible deceit, he was happy she wasn't lying. "Good girl. Sorry if I hurt you." Gently running his hands through her hair, he apologized softly. "Are you able to continue?" He asked.

"Yes, Naru-sama. Keep fucking your loyal bitch's throat until your satisfied." Opening her mouth, she lewdly stuck out her tongue, inviting him. Shivering happily when he gripped her head again, Haku was soon gagging along his punishing shaft. It was hard to breath at first, but she was quick to learn to breathe through her nose while giving him head. As her master went back to pleasing himself with her body, she went back to playing with her untouched mound and breasts, making sure she was ready to take the stretching mammoth.

Grunting, Naruto began to lightly thrust into Haku's tight mouth. Her brown orbs widened a little but soon dipped down and accepted his tool like she's done so far. The fact that she was choking on him only heated up her clenching core. "Amazing. Watching you choke on my cock while fingering yourself gets me too fucking hot. You're going to make me cum. Will you like that, my ice princess? Would you like me to spray you with my jizz?" He asked huskily, taking great enjoyment in her lustful orbs and shake of her creamy skin he'd soon paint pink.

"Yes! I want it all! Make me drown in your delicious sperm!" Haku groggily screamed around his dick, her eyes swimming with utter lust as she sped up her finger fucking and tweaked at her hard nub. The added pleasure made her clamp her throat around his prick, making him grunt loudly as he put more force into pulling her head along his shaft before thrusting his hips and her head back.

"Here. You. Go!" Pronouncing each word with a harsh thrust, he ended the warm-up with a loud roar with him shooting load after load of his baby making seed straight into her stomach. Said stomach began to bloat at the amount that came rushing. His climax was prolonged by the screaming Haku who looked as happy as one could be even if she was being choked by a large amount of semen. It was becoming too much for her to hold in her puffed out cheeks and sprayed to her bouncing jugs so Naruto had to roughly take his cock out of her mouth.

Only thing was that he wasn't done cumming. His white sprayed the skaters white skin even whiter. The semen that was washed away was replaced with even more as the twitching head released. Once he was done, Naruto took note of the condition Haku was in. she was bathed in his seed with her eyes dripping with his jizz along with her black hair covered in white, making her more delectable for the horny blonde. Her beautiful eyes were glazed over as her body swayed, barely keeping herself up. "Hehe. Seems I went a little too far. Are you alright, Haku-chan?" Getting down on his knees, he grabbed his shoulders and gently asked. His dick was still hard, but he was more concerned with his dirty Haku-chan's mind.

Haku came hard the second he climaxed and filled her bloated stomach. When the taste hot her mouth, she squirted all over her fingers. Spunk dripped down her mouth as she subconsciously licked at it, making sure none of it was wasted. The feeling of her skin being coated in his love was another thing that did it for her while she had another intense orgasm that rocked through her entire person and left her in a daze. She was drunk on the feeling of being covered in his love and the warm feeling of her stomach being doused in his baby-seed. 'That…was better than I though.' The beauty thought to herself, quivering as her mind was mush.

Her mind came back when she heard his concern. With teary eyes, she lunged at her lover. "Naru-sama!" Landing on top of him, she planted multiple kisses on him, his cheek, shoulder-blade, and even eyes. "That was more than I ever expected. I loved it! I love you!" Taking her lips off his, she seductively took her body away from his. Haku sultry smiled at Naruto as his eyes never left her cum-drenched body as she leaned back and showed him her pulsing womanhood. "But now my pussy wants a taste. Ravage this bitches' insides until I can't think about anything other than your cum that's dripping down the body that's belonged to you for so long." Haku teased him harder by getting a glob of his semen that sat on the top of her breasts and let the finger slid into her mound.

Naruto licked his lips as he eyed the teasing girl like she was his prey, which she was. The way her delicate fingers disappeared and reappeared from her tasty womanhood was a show he loved. He's sure it would be his stick that was pulsing back to life would be in its place. Gulping a little, he waddled his way to his sexy Haku-chan and let his sex slowly press against hers. Both shivered at the sensation of being so close to becoming one. "This might hurt." The blonde warned his lover.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Please…claim me as yours, Naru-sama." Haku begged, raising her arms to him, asking to be held by him. She moaned when he leaned down and pressed his body against hers. Her head went into his neck and took in his scent. The Uzumaki did the same. Her smell was divine.

Knowing this would hurt, Naruto decided to do it like ripping off a bandaid. Staring at her, she got the message and nodded softly while wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. With the hold, Naruto took the plunge, literally. He shoved hie entire cock into her vagina, ripping her hymen, pushed past her cervix, and rested directly against her womb. "Ahhh!" The two-new lover's let out piercing screams as they were now connected.

As blood trickled out her maidenhood, the pain she read about in books was non-existant. In fact, all she could feel was pleasure as she was connected with the man of her dreams. She could feel him beating through the connection and it made her cry. "I'm…so happy!" Haku screamed, throwing her head back in pleasure as she climaxed around the stationed prick. Her entire body clenched around his rod, milking him for his baby batter. "Fuck! Fuck me Naru-sama! I don't care if I'm cumming! I want you to feel good too!" Haku screamed, trying to buck her hips against his shaking hips.

It was hard for Naruto to not cum the second he entered his ravenette beauty as she was molten hot on the inside. Biting his lip, hard enough to almost bleed, he extracted himself till only the tip was in. "If that is what you wish, Haku-hime." Voice deep with lust, he warned he told his lover before slamming right back in, stuffing her like a turkey.

"YES! I'M BEING FUCKED BY NARU-SAMA!" Haku screamed to the heavens as she threw her head away from his neck as she trembled against the deep dicking. This was the greatest moment of her life. She was getting railed so hard by Naruto that whenever one orgasm tampered off, another, more powerful one took its place. Her twat continued to tighten and spray his balls with her cunt squirt.

"That's right bitch. You want to act like one, you get treated like one!" Growling like an animal, he held her wide hips as he bucked them on and off his own slamming thrusts that made her slick orbs slap against her fucked stupid face. Leaning down, her buried his face between her bouncing tits and licked the flesh between, making her let out sounds of pleasure at having her boobs, finally, being played with by Naru-sama.

"N-N-Naru-sama~!" She wheezed out, as her breath was continuously knocked from her from all the rough attention. "So…strong! Fuck me up! I want to be…a mess of me!" Haku managed to get out between heavy breaths and great effort as her mind was fading in and out of consciousness. "Iya!" The beauty squeaked when her lover grabbed her leg and pushed it near her head. She blushed heavily at the touch of his manly hands against her flesh while his cock destroyed her insides and his lips and tongue ravaged her nipples.

Pulling back, stretching her tasty nipple, he let it go with an audible pop. The way it sprung back to its normal position made both teenagers moan huskily. Licking his lips, he let his hand resting on her hips to land on her neck and lightly press. "Haha!" Naruto laughed when Haku stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't look so shocked, my love. You told me to mess you up so I'm gonna choke you out while fucking you!" He groaned harshly as her walls clamped around her prick.

Haku let out squeaks and moans of bliss as he pushed his ploughed her insides wondrously at the new angle as her leg was resting against his head. She could only lean back and enjoy the pace along with his strong hand cutting off her air way. 'Wonderful~! Absolutely wonderful~!' The beauty thought as she was getting railed by her manly lover who easily dominated her like she always envisioned. "Rough~!" Gasped out the beautiful skater as she began buck herself against his thundering hips and manhood, matching his rhythm as best she could.

"Good. You like being roughed up, I can tell. Your pussy is clinging so tight around my cock! To think my 'pure' Haku-chan was such a depraved whore who loved getting off on being fucked like a bitch!" Naruto said in fake horror of his woman being so dirty. His body betrayed him from his mock horror as he jammed even harder into her gaping cunt, doing wonderful things to her oppai.

Holding her leg up with his shoulder, he released her leg and let the now free hand go and rest on her plump rear. The blonde rubbed and gently pinched her ass flesh, making her whine beautifully. "More~~!" She begged with a needy voice and expression on her chocked face.

Naruto heard the strangled request and smirked darkly. He had been getting tired of playing with her body missionary position. Now that he knew she wasn't against being roughed up, he'd let loose on some of his restrictions. Leaning in close, he stopped just a hairs width away from her lips with his hips stopping. He enjoyed the pained look she gave him. "Turn around, present that nice ass to your master." He ordered as he leaned back and took his cock out.

Haku was missing the pleasure stick the instant he let it lewdly pop out. With the expression of a total slut, she flipped herself around and let her ass sway in the air for him. One shaky with lust hand reached back and spread her gushing majesty. "I need it! I need you giant cock back inside me, Naru-sama! Please, chock me out while you claim this slutty pussy!" She begged, giving him the sluttiest expression she could muster.

The look she was giving him would put porn-stars to shame and he utterly loved the fact that it was coming from Haku and was directed at him. "Your wish is my command." His voice was quiet and dark, something Haku loved as more of her juices squirted to the floor. She shivered greatly when her master came up to her and lined his cock against her lady-lips, teasing her. Naruto smirked when he heard her whimper and try to buck her hips against his cock like a whore.

"Guha!" Her breath was taken from her when Naruto slammed her head into the floor with his hand having a good grip around her neck. Even if she wasn't being choked, her breath would have been knocked from her again as Naruto introduced his cock into her insides without warning.

There was no stopping the satisfied grin and groan that escaped the blonde's lips the second he reentered his black-haired skaters deliciously tight twat. Slowly moving back out, keeping his hand on her neck, he slammed right back in, making her body jerk in shock and pleasure. Seeing she liked that, he repeated the process repeatedly and again.

Haku let out pained/pleasurable whimpers and moans as she was being fucked into the wet floor with her hair sticking to her lust driven body that went along with his powerful thrusts. She felt like such a whore and it only prolonged her gushing fountain that made it easier for her master to fuck her at the pace he desired. Her large breasts rubbed against the floor, sending shocks of even greater bliss to course through her spine.

Licking his lips, he let his other hand wrap around her silken hair and use it like a rope to pull her off the ground. "Ahh! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Haku gasped out those horny words as the new position was to her great liking.

"Damn right, bitch." Naruto growled huskily, letting his dripping head rest against her shoulder. Using the hold on her neck, he made her face him. "This body is the property of Naruto Uzumaki. Don't forget it." He didn't let her respond as he captured her waiting lips in a passionate kiss that made her see black spots.

She surrendered her tongue to him and bounced her fat ass against his rumbling rod that hit all of her sweet spots without mercy. "Iya!" Haku let out a strangled yelp when his hand and lips left her neck and lips only to introduce her to new pleasure as it went down to slap her white ass flesh that rippled with each bounce. The beauty continued to vocalize her pleasure by letting out streams of curses and saliva dripping down her chest flesh that continued to hit her beautiful flushed face.

"Take it bitch!" Naruto said, letting his hand smack against her tight derriere. "What's my name?" He asked, never letting up on his pounding nor spanking.

"N-N-NARUTO-SAMA! MY MASTER! ONLY HE CAN FUCK MY PUSSY!" Haku screamed loudly, letting herself lean into his strong hold as he slapped and railed her like an animal. She didn't feel like a human being. She felt like she was his property that was used for his pleasure and nothing else. That fact caused her to scream even higher and let out more female cum to lather his legs, hips, and cock.

Naruto groaned, growled, and roared as he fucked Haku harder and harder. He pulverized her juicy twat without hesitation as he nailed her sensitive cervix and reached her womb, bringing her closer to her orgasm. Whenever his sensitive head hit her inner most area, he felt his own climax coming to a close. "Fuck! Close! I'm going to cum! Take my load deep into the pussy that's now mine!" Naruto demanded as he pushed himself as deep as he could into his woman while spanking her reddening butt-cheeks until they were as red as his Kaa-chan's hair.

"Baby…! Naruto-sama…! Cum! Pain my insides with your glorious cum!" She begged as her once limp arms shakily wrapped themselves around his neck so he could see her jiggling breasts that would only bounce this way for him. "Make me cum so hard around this dick! I want to bathe in your semen!" Haku threw her head back, hair sticking to their bodies, as she was put more strength into his prodding.

With one more thrust, burying himself to the hilt, Naruto released an animal roar as he shoot his final load of the day straight into his Haku-whores dangerously flooding mound. "FUCK!" The teenager roared as he twitched with his cock. Feeling her liquid douse his spurting member was amazing and her own climaxing tight pussy prolonged his own orgasm which did hers.

Haku let out whore-like sounds as her lover/master filled her to the brim and then some. She felt their juices leak from her abused cunt but didn't care. All she cared about was riding out the greatest orgasm of her life with the man she would be with until the end of time.

 **END**

 **Finally done! Wow that took some time to finish and edit! I hope you all liked this. Review or send me a p.m. whenever. I'll get back whenever I can. I don't know what I'll update next or when so sorry about that but life is more important than this. Hope you guys understand this and continue to read my stories. The ones that are in bold are the ones that have been taken.**

 **Kushina (Naruto)**

 **Mikoto (Naruto)**

 **Satsuki (Naruto)**

 **Naruko (Naruto)**

 **Izumi (Naruto)**

 **Rangiku (Bleach)**

 **Yukiko (Shion)**

 **Orihime (Bleach)**

 **Kurama (Naruto)**

 **Saya (HOTD)**

 **Sayaka (Cleavage)**

 **Erza (FT)**

 **Tayuya (Naruto)**

 **Kin (Naruto)**

 **Ino (Naruto)**

 **Hiromi (Naruto)**

 **Ayame (Naruto)**

 **Tsunade (Naruto)**

 **Aki (MK)**

 **Mabui (Naruto)**

 **Mei (Naruto)**

 **Haku (Naruto)**

Shion (Naruto)

Yuago (Naruto)

Samui (Naruto)

Hinata (Naruto)

Hitomi (Naruto)

Fuka (Naruto)

Shizuka (Naruto)

Kurenai (Naruto)

Anko (Naruto)

Hana (Naruto)

Tsume (Naruto)

Knightwalker (FT)

Mirajane (FT)

Moka (RV)

Yoruichi (Bleach)

Tier (Bleach)

Nel (Bleach)

Mila Rose (Bleach)

Saeko (HOTD)

Yukiro (HOTD)

Rosseweisse (DxD)

Grayfia (DxD)

Akeno (DxD)

Kuroka (DxD)

Yasaka (DxD)

Gabriel (DxD)

Irina (DxD)

Xenovia (DxD)

Yumi (DxD)

Raynare (DxD)

Kalawarner (DxD)

Asuna (SAO)

Lefa (SAO)

Robin (OP)

Boa (OP)

Esdeath (AGK)

Akame (AGK)

Himari (OH)

Kuesu (OH)

Charlotte Hazelrink (PL)

Sylvia Van Hossen (PL)

Haruko Amaya (MK)

Minori Rokujou (MK)

Chacha Akaza (MK)

Azuki Shinatsu (MK)

Furan Takaki (MK)

Love Espada (MK)

Kyoko (Kyonyuu Hitozuma Onna Kyoushi Saimin)

Kaori Saeki (BB)

Rinko Hideshima (BB)

Rika Shiraki (BB)

Nami Kozono (BB)

Junko Mochida (BB)

Hiroko Takashiro (BB)

Annerose Vajra (Majo Annerose)

Yuko Morino (Tentacle and Witches)

Kaya Blanche (Tentacle and Witches)

Igawa Asagi (Taimanin Asagi)

Koukawa Asuka (Taimanin Asagi)

Yatsu Murasaki (Taimanin Asagi)

Misako Shimizu (Sex Friends)

Ryouko Yanagi (Sex Friends)

Makiko Endou (Sex Friends)

Chiyo Sawagiri (Mamapuri)

Kazuho (Mamapuri)

Yuria Kanai (Bakunyuu Shimai)

Alisia Kanai (Bakunyuu Shimai)

Momoko Noomiya (Fleshdance)

Aoi Oohara (Fleshdance)

Miku Sanjou (Fleshdance)

Hinako Aoki (Consulting Adultery)

Kyouka Sagara (Consenting Adultery)

Sachie Okano (Wife-Swap Diaries)

Amane Amamiya (Kateikyoushi no Oneesan)

Nagisa Shinon (KNO)

Rio Onodera (KNO)

Sara Akizuki (KNO)

Miya (Sekirei)

Kazehana (Sekirei)

Uzume (Sekirei)

Venelana (DxD)

Akasha (RV)

Stella Vermillion (RKNC)

Aine Chidorigafuchi (Masou-Gakuen HxH)

Yurisia Farandole (HxH)

Hayuru Himekawa (HxH)

Gravel (HxH)

Momoyo (Samurai Girls)

Satellizer (Freezing)

Arnette (Freezing)

Elizabeth (Freezing)

Medaka (MB)

Mio (Shinmai Maou)

Chisato (SM)

Yurina Hanabishi (Ane Yome Quarter)

Momone Hanabishi (AYQ)

Saori Hanabishi (AYQ)

Tsukino Segawa (Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane)

Yuki Segawa (DENONA)

Asuka Segawa (DENONA)

Nadeshiko Kiriya (Kariba Hakushakuke)

Botan Kiriya (KH)

Ryuda (KH)

Celestine (Kuroinu)

Olga (Kuroinu)

 **Wow! That's a lot of ladies. 124, if my math is correct. With a line up like this, you can expect more lemony chapters featuring Naruto bang these lovely ladies!**

 **Strom Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait. School, life, writers block, and general laziness along with this being another long chapter where Naruto screws a bunch of sexy, busty, babes. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoring this.**

 **Phoenixlord42: Was planning on it bro. Thought I added it before, but she is now.**

 **Gammagyro: Oh yeah! I forgot about Serafall and Sherria. They are pretty hot and could work, since they are older than what they appear to be. I think about the other's you suggested.**

 **EternalKing: Well, Sayaka is in this one. And, if you want to know which ladies is from where, just P.M me and I'll get back as soon as possible with the answer.**

 **Spidey2: Will do Hana, Ino, and Tsume. I'll** _ **NEVER**_ **do Sakura. Never liked her nor understood why Naruto liked her so much. She hit him every chance she got when he was just wanting someone to notice him.**

 **JxA fan 2000: They'll be in my other Naruto story on It's under Storm-Master55. The story is called 'Dominos V2'**

 **Noctus Of The Thousand Blades: Not gonna lie, those are some good ideas. I'll give them some thought.**

 **Mike Kromer: All are gonna get pregnant.**

 **Megatronus Uchiha: Don't worry. Dark skinned ladies are coming. One appeared last chapter, if you recall.**

 **41297: Totally forgot about Sakuya. Thanks for reminding me about her and the future threesome.**

 **Treeofsakuras: Thought I already had her in the list. Well, she is now. And I completely agree with you; she's the best.**

 **Elchabon: Well, spoiler: Miya's in the next chapter. And about the mother daughter threesome; that will arrive.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Special thanks to Lizardon888X for giving me the scenarios for each girl.**

 **Warning: Not for those under 18! Incest, blow/tit/ass-job & anal**

 **Naruko**

We now find Naruto and his freshly claimed and satisfied lover Haku in front of her house. The beauty was leaning into his body, relishing in his warmth and scent. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Naru-sama." Haku said softly, tired from the pounding she received.

"I did too, my ice princess. But, like I said, only call me that when we're alone." Naruto reminded his lover as he didn't want people to get the wrong idea if they heard her call him that.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The beauty nodded into his chest, her pale skin tinted red. Her eyes swimming with love for the man who claimed her not so long ago. "Still can't believe we fucked for an hour." She said, remembering how the two stayed for a couple more rounds of passionate shower sex.

"Heh. Your pussy is insatiable, Haku-chan." Naruto teased his lover with a cheeky grin. "Only because you're such a beast, Naru-sama." Haku gave right back. The flickering of the light above them stopped any more banter.

Haku could only sigh. "Guess that's my que. I have a wonderful time tonight, Naru-sama." She said with a blush.

Naruto blushed right back with a warm smile. "I did too. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Giving her a quick kiss, and reluctantly letting her out of his arms, he watched her enter her house and shut the door.

Sighing a little, he put his hands in his pockets before making his way back home. Taking out his phone, he saw it was around 9. "Well, if Kaa-chan hadn't called me yet, she must already know what was happening." Naruto mused as he knew his lover would call him if he wasn't home by eight. He also knew his Kaa-chan had made a list of what girls gets him on what days, but just hasn't told who and when so it could be a surprise.

The night air was calming to the blonde as he walked the slowly dying streets, enjoying the peace and slight breeze cool down his slightly hot body. He was lucky his family was known for stamina or else he would have been dead from how much sex he's had this past month.

Walking for fifteen minutes, he finally reached his house. Taking out his key and opened the door, he called out. "I'm home!" The blonde kicked off his shoes and looked around, not seeing his lover's anywhere. "Wonder where they are?" He asked himself as he walked through the house.

"Hm." Light music reached his ears coming from the living room. Shrugging, he made his way to the room to come across a very pleasing sight that made his nose bleed a little in perverse glee.

Right in front of him was his sexy Onee-chan doing some of her yoga he knew she liked doing whenever she felt like. Naruko was wearing black wrist bands, a provocative red sports bra that showed a lot of cleavage from the bust that was straining against the bra. For bottoms, she wore an orange translucid leggings yoga pants, showing off her lower body, emphasizing her booty and toned legs. To top it off, she had her golden blonde hair tied in a high ponytail.

Naruto didn't realize he was drooling until he felt some drips on his hand. Quickly whipping it off, he just let his intense blue orbs never leave her giant badonkadonk that strained against her, barely passable, pants. Now thinking about it, Naruko had a nice ass, like most of his lovers. Satsuki, Kagura and Kurama had the top three asses but his Onee-chan blew them out of the water with how firm, supple, and soft it was whenever he took it to pound town.

His erection was already straining his pants but when he took notice to the underwear peeking from her tights well, he could hear the seams tearing a little. It was shown when she did a low squat. 'A wonderful sexy, skimpy, thong!' The blonde thanked the lord on how sexy his sister was.

Before Naruto had come home, Naruko decided that it was time to get back to her usual routine of yoga to work out the kinks of her Kaa-chan having 'fun' with her. "Damn Kaa-chan. I can now see where Naru gets his dominating side from." Kushina was a beast in the sack and it amazed her how her beloved little brother managed to tame her.

Shaking those thoughts away, as she was feeling hot, Naruko put on her workout cloths, shivering a little at how tight it was, before going to the living room with the yoga tape in hand.

Raising her hands, she took in a deep breath and did as the instructor on the tape said. First, she did a toe-touch, thrusting her perfect ass into the air, not knowing that Naruto was back home and she gave him the perfect shot of her underwear.

'Oh…fuck! She, like Kaa-chan, doesn't know what she does to me!' Naruto thought as he rubbed his hard-on through his pants. A large blush encompassed his face as he watched his sister sexily walk her way down into upward facing dog, showing the perfect arch in her back. The blonde licked his lips as he wanted to run his tongue down her back while fucking that bubble butt of hers.

Still not knowing she was being watched, Naruko continued her exercise by bringing her body back up before bringing her right leg close to her chest and balanced herself with her hands on either side of her leg with her back leg on her tippy toes. Since she had her chest so close to her leg, her large bosom spilled to the side, giving her loving brother a teasing side-boos view.

Licking his lips, he rubbed himself a little harder as he watched that fat ass shake while her breasts looked ripe for picking. Since he was so into looking at her body, he didn't see her head dip down a little.

Naruko blushed brightly when she saw her baby brother standing in the doorway of the living room with a hard-on he was rubbing. 'This is so embarrassing!' She thought to herself in shock of being watched. That shock soon passed and was replaced by arousal and pride at how hard he was just by staring at her. 'Might as well give him a reward.' Inwardly nodding to herself, the buxom blonde continued her yoga stretching. This time, doing more exaggerated poses to get him riled up.

Pulling his body back a little, so he was hiding this time, he pulled his manhood out and began to stroke it to the sight of his sexy Ko-nee. 'It's like she's begging to be fucked wearing something like that.' Naruto thought lustfully. His possessive side showing up with a growl as the thought of some random guy trying to fuck _his_ Ko-chan made his blood boil. Shaking those thoughts away, he let his eyes wander and follow Naruko's shaking booty and skin that shone in the light.

Naruko could _feel_ the intense stare of her brother. It made her wet. Standing normally now, she extended her left leg out ninety degrees before grabbing the leg and pulling up upwards and showed how flexible she truly was as her thigh was next to her head and balanced perfectly on her other leg. Naruko made sure her ass jiggled with each movement. The beauty could feel a light sweat coming on and smirked internally. 'He's probably losing it.'

'Fucking hell! I'm losing it1' And she would be right. Naruto, still watching his sister, was even harder as she extended her leg like that and balanced. He thought he might use that pose in a more fun way, seeing as she could keep herself like that. The blonde had to bite his knuckle to stop himself from rushing her, ripping those pants off, and fucking that bubble butt of hers until it was drenched in his seed.

'Having Naru watch me do this is even hotter than I imagined.' Naruko thought to herself with a healthy blush as she switched legs, making sure her bottom was pleasing his eyes while he stroked himself off.

Taking a quick peek, Naruko's lips felt dry enough for her tongue to escape her mouth and wet them as her eyes dulled dark in lust. His manhood was pulsing in his hand while his own eyes were unfocused. 'Fufu. He'll fuck me good tonight.' The beauty moaned to herself as some of her liquid ran down her clothed thigh at the thought of being fucked. Her face took a nice red as she turned her mind back to teasing him. Naruko knew he'd be fucking her until she was in crutched tonight and it only made her wetter, leaving a larger, almost noticeable, stain on her leggings.

Bringing her legs down, she spread them shoulder width apart before going low, pressing her butt out. She was happy to hear the small gasp escape his lips. 'Just a little more.' Naruko thought to herself before doing the one thing she knew would make Naruto blow a load.

Naruto was losing his mind the second his sister brought her ass down, as if presenting it to him. It was a present he gladly accepted with his strokes becoming harder with a little drop of pre-cum running out the tip and to the floor. What she did next made his legs shake. Naruko began to shake her butt, making those delicious covered cheeks bounce like Jell-O. clenching his eyes, he couldn't contain his moans anymore and released a soft one. A soft giggle made his eyes snap open and turn to see his loving sister looking at him with wanting blue orbs and blushing cheeks.

The soft groan that escaped her little brother's lips was the moment she knew that she should stop before he wasted his cum on the floor. When she giggled, getting his attention, she smiled softly at his lust-crazed pools. "Hello, Naru-chan." Her voice was soft and smooth as she made her way to her lover, who quickly put his cock back into his pants that did nothing to hide the bulge. "Why so late?" Even though she knew he was fucking Haku-chan as it was her time.

Before Naruto could utter an excuse, he noticed a small trail of sweat going down her lovely neck and landed between her large bosom. He licked his dry lips as he had never been so jealous of sweat before, just like when he fucked his Kaa-chan. The barely covered manhood pulsed, just begging to be released and buried between those globs of flesh. Naruto was soon knocked from his ogling by Naruko calling his name. "A-Ah sorry about that, Ko-chan. I didn't know you did yoga so late." He tried to strike up a conversation to make sure she didn't see his hard on, even though he knew she did.

Naruko just smiled. "I love doing it at night before I go to bed. It makes lets me sleep easier." Her smile turned sultry, something that made her brother twitch a little being under her piercing blue pools they shared. "And, don't be shy about your erection. I heard you moaning." She giggled when his blush increased. "You look so adorable embarrassed." The beauty teased.

"S-S-Sorry." The younger blonde muttered before growling a little when Naruko pressed her large tits into his chest and her soft hand reached up to gently caress his face. He leaned into the touch, finding it very soothing.

"Fufu. What a naughty little brother I have. Spying on his Onee-chan while having an erection." Naruko said with a warm smile and voice. "How long were you watching me?" She asked.

"For a couple minutes." Naruto muttered in a haze. The lust he was feeling for his Ko-chan was getting the better of him. "Did you stroke yourself off to me?" Her husky voice asked. "Yeah. I almost came when you squatted down." He replied, still trying to control his body.

Staying like this for a couple minutes, Naruto decided to ask. "Why do you love teasing me this much?"

Keeping the loving smile and tender caressing, Naruko replied. "It's because I love you so much." Sister and brother blushed harder at the highly romantic confession. "I…love you too." Naruto groaned out. While they said it during sex, it was the first time they said it outside of the passionate dance.

Staring deep into his lustful orbs, she whispered. "I really missed you when I was away." Slowly leaning in, closing the gap, their lips connected in a small, gentle, lip lock. No tongue was involved but it was just as passionate as if they were.

Getting some feeling in his arms, Naruto let his arms wrap around her slim waist, pulling her closer to his manhood. Just mashing their lips together wasn't that pleasing to either as time crept. "I missed you too." Naruto muttered before introducing his tongue and Naruko easily submitted to him. Moaning into one another, Naruko slowly walked her lover to the couch where he buckled at the knees, landing on his ass.

The college girl was quick to straddle his hips, gently rubbing her ass into his tool. Naruko blushed healthily at the heat, even if they were still clothed. "So hot~." She whimpered before leaning his head back and went back to kissing.

Naruto was content with Naruko taking the lead for now and resigned himself to his hands roaming her curvy body and teasing her massive jugs by rubbing just the outsides. He gently pushed them together, making them look bigger than they were. The beauty gave a moan when he did that and lewdly sucked on his tongue like she did his dick.

'Fuck! She's such a fucking tease today.' The male Uzumaki groaned to himself as the slow gyrations were driving him mad and her skilled sucking wasn't helping him from creaming his pants. Air becoming too much of a necessity, they left the lip lock, both gulping oxygen with flushed faces.

"Fufu." Giggled the gyrating Naruko. The expression on her lover's face was too cute. "You know, I haven't sucked this big dick in a couple days." Naruko purred, eyeing his covered length with unashamed lust. "Would you like that? Would you like if you Onee-chan sucks your fat dick?" She asked, her sultry voice doing wonderful things to his lower head.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto grunted out with a nod. The feeling of her sexy body and dirty voice was too stimulating for a teenager. "I would like to see my Onee-chan suck my dick." He said, sweat starting to form.

"Alright. Since you asked so nicely." With one last peck, she dragged her large clothed bosom down his body before hitting the floor. Her face inches away from his pulsing member that looked like it was about to tear his pants. "Let Onee-chan take these pesky pants off." Naruko gave a quick tug and off came his pants and underwear. "Ah~." She sighed in bliss of the tool standing proud in front of her. "Onee-chan has missed this very much." Naruko's slim fingers ran along his member, sending pleasurable shocks through his system.

Naruto growled softly as he enjoyed the light hand-job his loving big sister was giving him. It wasn't even close to making him cum, but it was slowly building him up. One hand went to jerking off the shaft while her other soft hand went to lightly play with his junk. "Yeah." Whispered the male Uzumaki, keeping his hands on the couch…for now.

"Just enjoy," Naruko cooed, bringing her lips closer to his manhood. "The licking of your Onee-chan." She brought her tongue to his twitching tower and gently licked the top while speeding up her stroking and fondling. Twisting her head to the side, she lapped up the pre-jizz that began to leak. 'Hm. Taste is slightly different. Guess that's because of Haku-chan.' She found the mixed fluids of her lover and new harem sister tasty, but not as good as the combination of Kushina and Naruto's love juice.

Brushing a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, she let her mouth hover over his engorged prick and gently suck the sensitive glands while her delicate fingers pumped the rest. Naruko hummed around the shaft, gaining louder groans from her Naru-chan. 'I love his taste.' The beauty thought with a moan as she sucked his shaft while her tongue traced around his lower head. Swirling around the head a few more times, she took her lips off his prick before opening her mouth wide.

Naruto groaned as he rested his head on the back of the couch when his Nee-chan took all of him deep into that beautiful mouth of hers. "That's good, Nee-chan." The blonde grunted as she made lewd slurping sounds for him. He watched her beautiful long blonde hair bob up and down his tool, taking every inch with each thrust. Hands clenched the couch as he could only think of holding her long hair and fuck her pretty face until she's gagging white.

Naruko knew he was restraining himself. The twitch of his hips and the growl escaping his lips showed her that much. She knew he wanted to face-fuck her and was happy he was letting her please him at her own pace. Besides, when she was done this, she'd give control over to her little brother like she always does when they screw. 'Come on. Cover my mouth in cum, Naru.' Naruko muttered in her head as her fingers slowly traced the outline of her dripping mound. She was so wet from teasing him before and all she wanted was to be stuffed by him again. Relaxing her throat more, she deep-throated him and just kept her head down for a second and gurgled while shaking her head to the side, making his hips shake.

"Fuck!" The Uzumaki male shouted as the feeling of her mouth gagging along his member was awesome. "N-Nee-chan! Your skills have gotten so much better!" Naruto complemented as he gripped couch. His hips shook and cock spasmed deep within her maw. Gritting his teeth, he held back the orgasm that threatened to explode.

Smiling around his cock, she continued to gag around it while fondling his junk, enticing him to blow his load so they could get to the main event. Knowing what really got him going, she ripped open her shirt and wrapped his pulsing member around her fun bags and began to rub them up and down while letting her saliva drip between her cleavage. "Come on, Naru. Spray your naughty Nee-chan with your dick-milk." Naruko spoke in the sexy voice she only let her beloved little brother head. She was happy when he began to buck into her cleavage, his tip entering her warm mouth with her tongue greedily licking the pre-cum.

"Suck a fucking slut." Naruto groaned happily as his blue orbs spotted that Naruko's nipples were hard. Reaching down, her let his index and thumb pinch them both. The moans she gave out around his prick made the tool tingle in her mouth. "Yeah. Moan around your brother's cock. You're gonna make me cum." He warned his Nee-chan as he began to firmly buck himself into her gagging maw.

Naruko responded by giving him steamy blue eyes while increasing her moaning and jiggling of her melons along his tower. 'Good. Cum for your Nee-chan, Naru. She wants to taste it all. She wants her breasts to be covered in your filth.' Even though she didn't say this vocally, the blonde beauty knew he got the message through her eyes.

And Naruto did get the message. Growling huskily, he kept his hands wrapped around her melons before jamming his prick straight into her cleavage and her throat. The blonde let out a delighted growl at how sexy his Nee-chan was when she had his cock in her throat.

Smiling at the pleased expression of her little brother, she moved her body sexily up and down his shaft and between her cleavage. The expression he was making while giving him a titty-fuck got her hot. God! She just loved pleasing her brother.

"Shit! Your tits and throat feel so amazing, Nee-chan!" Naruto groaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax. All his girls knew just what to do when they want him to cum hard.

"Your cock is amazing too, Naru." Naruko's muffled voice reached his ears as she continued to slobber over his leaking head. She moaned happily at the sweet taste of his baby milk. "About to cum, my love?" The sexy blonde teased, picking up her titty-fuck speed slightly.

"Fuck! Yes, Nee-chan! I'm about…to blow!" Naruto's breath was becoming heavier as he closed his eyes. His hands kept pinching and twisting the hard nipples, giving the sexy Naruko her own type of pleasure.

"Give it to me, Naru. I wanna swallow every last drop you've saved for me. Spray me." That was the last straw for the horny Uzumaki. Growling like an animal, he bucked his hips fully into her tight throat and fired a large amount of his jizz straight into the waiting Naruko's maw. She happily swallowed every drop like the good slut she's become.

When he was finished painting her mouth white, she let out a content sigh as she backed her head off his twitching shaft. The beauty moaned like a whore when another blast shot her in the face, spilling to her tits. Lazily opening his blue orbs, Naruto smirked when he saw Naruko wiped off the streak of cum that stained her face and milky melons.

"Nee-chan…" Naruto breathed huskily. His voice showed the intense lust he was feeling for Naruko.

Giggling, she finished tasting his seed and stood up. "Look how wet I am." She pleaded while pulling her pants down to show how much of her pussy juices dripped down her thick thighs. Naruko smiled at how hard his member still was after coating her mouth with a large load. Licking his dry lips, he went to devour the tasty pussy but was angry when she pulled back.

"Nee-chan…" He growled angrily at being denied his treat. Naruko responded with a sultry giggle. "No, no, Naru. I'm too wet for a licking. My pussy needs to get fucked." She told her lover as she rested her lovely body overtop his. Her lower lips inches away from his tool. The leaking fluids dripped down his shaft, making him shiver in anticipation of having that tight cavern swallowing him.

"Go…go ahead, Nee-chan. I want you so bad." The blonde's voice was dripping in feral lust as he stared at the sexy beauty over him, erotically shaking her hips and melons for his viewing pleasure. She had a sexy smile on her face, with her tongue slutily sticking out of her supple lips. "Ah!" Naruto groaned heavily when she began to fall on his tower.

"Fuck~!" Naruko sang as her hands went to fondle her bosom while rocking her luscious form along his stationed member. "Naru's cock is amazing! It's tearing me up!" The beauty screamed as she erotically bounced her caverns up and down his shaft.

Naruto's breath was coming out in hot huffs as he watched Naruko's sweet bosom being played with while her dripping vaginal walls jerked him off. The blonde helped Naruko bounce off his shaft by grabbing her wide hips and grinding them side to side as she took it back inside.

She threw her head back a little with a happy smile gracing her lips as his member hit her sensitive walls. "A-Amazing! Keep going, Naru! Mess me up real good!" Naruko begged her brother as she placed her hand on his knees to assist in her bouncing. She made sure to press her chest out as far as possible for his viewing pleasure. "I can feel it so…deep inside me!" The beauty squealed like a whore in heat as his flesh bashed into hers in a tempo of sweaty passion.

"Will, ugh, do." Naruto replied between heavy grunts. He loved fucking his Nee-chan almost as much as he liked fucking Kaa-chan and Mikoto-chan, who were the best. While they had that position, it didn't mean he didn't love the other ladies in his life. Each woman he'd bedded has their own special place in his big heart. He kept a firm grip on those strong thighs of hers and assist her in spearing herself. The blonde slowly bucked up, messing up the rhythm she set.

Naruko's eyes crossed while saliva dripped down her chin that refused to shut. His cock knew just the spots inside her that got her shaking like a whore. The beauty was very sensitive because, all day, she had been played with by Mei-Obachan. She could keep up with her for a good while, but the older woman had greater stamina than herself. Throwing her head back, she screamed. "Cumming~!" Out of her stuffed snatch came a torrent of her female juices.

Blue eyes widened. He knew he made his lovers come quick, but he didn't expect that from someone of his family; who had legendary stamina. Naruto's eyes darkened a little and he smiled lewdly as he remembered something important. "Mei-chan must have been having some fun with her.' It was the only explanation he had for such a quick orgasm. The blonde bit the insides of his lips, holding back his own climax.

When the beautiful college girl was finished, her breathing came out in heavy pants. "N-Naru." She whispered, her head limp. "I can't…go on." While she hated to admit it, Naruko was spent.

"Too fucking bad. I'm still hard and you gotta take responsibility for that, Nee-chan." Naruko seemed to forget how long Naruto could go in the sack, even if he dumped a few massive loads in another woman. Before she knew what happened, she was turned around, her face now planted in the couch, with her lover/brother still inside her, standing up. "I want to watch this fat ass of yours shake while I plough you." Naruto didn't let her speak as he pulled himself out before jamming himself right back in, causing her large bazunga's to crash into the sofa.

Nails dug into the couch as Naruko screamed at the brutal pace Naruto started with. Her blue orbs fogged in lust as she was getting fucked hard. 'Too…big! So…wonderful!' Naruko mumbled to herself as she let Naruto do whatever he wanted to with her body. She let out whimpers and moans as Naru began to slap her red bottom.

Licking his lips at the sweet ass flesh rippling with each swat, Naruto let one hand go below her and tweak with her sensitive bean. Groaning hard, the blonde controlled himself form climaxing as her walls tightened at the new stimulation. 'Mine! This entire body is mine!' He thought to himself with great possessiveness. The blonde wouldn't let any other man touch or even look at his Nee-chan with lustful eyes. That right belonged to him and him alone! "Tight, shit, fucking cunt!" Naruto growled huskily as he continued to pound Naruko like a pig.

"Yes~!" Barely able to speak, Naruko whispered as loud as she could. It came out so soft Naruto strained his ears to hear it. "Keep fucking your naughty Nee-chan's pussy!" She begged her lover, bucking her large hips against his rampaging hips. The beauty squealed happily when he pinched her clit and plunged a finger in her asshole.

Unable to speak, Naruto let his actions speak for him. Now finger fucking her asshole while pinching her clit, he leaned on her back and began to greedily suck on her neck. The sweat dripping down her neck from her sweaty locks made her neck sweeter. Naruto loved how he had the power he had over Naruko. Juices and sweat mixed together in the incestuous action. Growing tired of just fingering her asshole, he pulled the fingers out before grabbing that long blonde hair and pulling her up with him.

Naruko went along with his manhandling and bucked her womanly hips against his cock while moaning like a wanton slut. While she missed the anal fingering, the pain of his manly hands pulling her hair made up for it. Sensually gyrating her hips, she was rewarded with a manly growl and harsh tweak of her clit. "AHHH!" Her orgasm was instantaneous Naruko squirted all over his fingers.

A wide grin graced his lips as he watched and felt his fingers get drenched in the taste cunt juices of his Nee-chan while she tightened around his cock like a whore. The expression she wore caused him to break and let loose his own stored up fluids. Bucking one last time, he shot rope after rope of jizz deep within Naruko. The beauties orgasm was intensified the second she was creampied.

Her beautiful blue orbs rolled to the back of her skull as she bit down hard on her lips, trying to reduce the loud moaning. She knew either Mei-Obaasan or Kaa-chan would come down and join them in the fun. While it sounded wonderful, Naruko was not in the right mind to take a foursome with the wild ladies and her beloved Naru. "I love…you." Whispered the beauty before falling asleep; the pleasure too much for her to keep conscious.

Smiling softly into Naruko's hair, he kissed her forehead. "Love you too." Naruto whispered softly with strong love in his voice. Pulling himself out of her caverns, he carried her bridal-style to his room for some well-deserved rest.

 **~Next Day~**

Covering his mouth with his hand, Naruto let out a loud yawn as he walked out his door alone. Usually he'd walk with Satsuki, Mikoto or Kushina, but all three had to get to school earlier. Not that he minded some alone time. "Naruto!" He was knocked from his thoughts by a female voice calling him.

Turning left, Naruto's face lit up with a smile and blush. "Tsukino-Nee!" In front of him was another beautiful mature woman with long black hair, which stood out against her slightly pale skin, that flowed down her curvy body. She, like all the ladies he knows, had an amazing juicy ass and a large bust; H-cup. Her long legs were covered by a black skirt and leggings that hugged her strong legs. For a top, she wore a purple blouse that showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Before he could speak, she ran up to him and brought him into a big hug, pressing his face into her large bosom.

"It's good to see you, Naruto. Did you miss me?" Tsukino teased the young man with a sly smirk and light blush. She knew the blonde had a massive fetish for breasts and teased him whenever she could. Same could be said for her sister.

"Y-Yeah, Tsukino-Nee." Naruto's muffled voice reached her ears. The blonde had to control himself from pushing the woman down, tearing her shirt off, and fucking her on the street. Tsukino and her sisters have been his neighbors for some time. The youngest of the three was Naruko's age while Tsukino and Asuka were the workers. There parents died some time ago and whenever Naruto was home alone, they used to babysit him. Managing to break the hold, he gave the beauty a smile. "When did you get back?" Naruto asked.

"Just a few hours ago. I was just getting the mail when I saw my favorite blonde." Tsukino said with a large grin. "Though, I'm surprised Asuka and Yuki aren't home yet." She mused to herself, crossing her arms underneath her chest, pushing them up for his viewing pleasure.

"Yeah. Nee-chan said that Yuki-Nee wasn't coming for another month and I think Asuka-Nee might come back in a few days from her trip." Naruto responded as Naruko and Yuki went to the same school and the beauty told his Nee-chan that she had some stuff to do. Along with remembering the second oldest sister taking a vacation.

"Ah. Okay then." Tsukino nodded her head before coming up with a great idea. "Well, how about we celebrate me coming back tonight? Come over tonight." She said. Naruto knew women well enough that she wasn't asking.

Sighing a little, he gave her a smile. "Sounds good to me, Tsuki-Nee. I'll see you tonight." Naruto agreed. "Wonderful! It's a date." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she made her way to her house, making sure to add an extra sway to her wide hips.

Naruto had to swallow the lump of lust in his throat as he watched Tsukino walk away. All he wanted to do was push her inside her house and mount that beautiful ass. "Naruto!" That wasn't meant to be as he was knock from his lustful thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. Turning, he saw Sasuke walking up to him. "Hey Sasuke." The blonde greeted his friend. Naruto had been lucky as Sasuke spent the nights over at other friends houses when he fucked his mother and sisters.

The two made idle chit-chat till school until they heard a commotion. Naruto stopped talking to Sasuke the second he saw a beautiful woman that could be mistaken as a goddess. Drool escaped every boy's lips the second they spotted her. She was around Naruto and Sasuke's age with long white hair with a piece tied in a top ponytail. She had kind, mischievous blue eyes and a kind smile as she waved at some of the people who greeted her. Her large G-cup chest, that jiggled with each step she took, was strained against her uniform along with her ridiculously large ass and thick thighs. Hell, even that awesome ass bounced like her tits. The booty was so large it even lifted her skirt a little, teasing the drooling teen boys. This was Mirajane 'Mira' Strauss.

"Damn. Mira is fine as shit." Naruto heard Sasuke whisper and he whole heartedly agreed with that. Like many other women in the school, she was a target he'd love to add to his harem.

As she walked, Mira smiled a little at the attention she was getting. The beauty loved teasing these boys with her body. But, the only person she'd give her body to, was a certain blonde. Blue eyes caught sight of him and smiled. "Naruto-kun!" Waving to him, she walked quickly to him, making that lovely flesh shake erotically, and brought him into a nice hug. She made sure to press her bust into his chest.

The blonde barely heard Sasuke say see you later as the feeling of Mira's melons against his chest was too amazing for him. Naruto didn't even care about the jealous glares he was getting. As he was hugging Mira back, he began to think about how they first met.

It was rather simple. She was a childhood friend with Erza and him. Naruto found it funny how Erza and Mira had a friendly rivalry over his affection. Even though it was simple, Mira wasn't. She's a proteaginous, and gifted girl who excelled in everything she did. Mira is the daughter of the Strauss family, one of the most profitable family in the world. The beauty was also talented in business study for the day she took over the company, something he admired.

Another thing that he loved about the girl was her being the top model in a rather sexy magazine, skilled dancer, singer, cook, martial artist, loves working out and jogging, something she and Naruto did together. The blonde loved working out with her. He lustfully stared at his childhood friend like her redhead rival. Hell, she was also the vice president of the leadership committee. All in all, she was the full package.

One good/bad thing about her was her being a massive tease. She was one of the few ladies that could get him flustered with her words alone. He loved that about her.

Mira was also thinking about the love of her life. The second she saw him, it was like love at first sight. She was a little jealous that Erza knew him before her and fought over his affection constantly but were still friends through it all. As time passed, she found herself falling deeper in love with him. And, when the fact of him having a harem aroused her to no end. It wasn't widely known, but she was bisexual and looked forward to fucking Naruto with another woman. As she hugged him, she licked her lips sultry. Whenever she felt his body, she felt her core heat up like an inferno.

She had spent many nights masturbating to the thought of being fucked by Naruto. And when she was told about how big he was and how wild in the sack, she had been going crazy waiting for her day. She had pleaded with Kushina to give her today, after the other ladies who had him today. The redhead agreed, telling her to go wild with her lover. Well, after Aoi and Miku had their turns.

Releasing the hug, she gave him a kind smile. "How are you doing today, Naruto-kun?" Her voice was as sweet and smooth as honey.

"I-I'm doing good, Mira-chan. How about you?" Naruto asked with a small blush as he gave a subtle glance at those massive titties. Mira saw it and just smirked inwardly.

"I'm doing just fine, Naruto-kun. Hey, after school, do you want to come to my house and work out? It's been a couple weeks since we worked out together." Mira asked with sweet eyes she knew he couldn't say no to.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Mira-chan, but I can't. I got private lessons with Aoi-sensei and Miku. Also, Tsukino-Nee is back in town and asked to hang out with me. But, I promise we can hang out tomorrow!" He added when he saw that angry pout of hers.

Huffing a little, Mira looked to the side and nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow it is." The beauty mentally cursed the mature woman for taking Naruto-kun's attention. She didn't know if Kushina knew she was coming back today, but she could wait one more day to be with the love of her life.

"Onii-chan!" A wonderful feeling greeted his back while a familiar body weight leaned on his body. Smiling a little, he glanced over to see the beauty. "Hello to you, Mio-chan." He greeted while checking her out.

Mio was two years younger than him but had the body many mature women craved to have. She had nice long crimson hair that was tied in twin-tails and a large G-cup that strained against her uniform. The beauty had nice curves that lead to a nice ass and wonderful legs that went a mile long. Naruto had met Mio when they were younger, and she was being bullied by some guy. So, being the nice guy, drove them off. Ever since then, she's called him 'Onii-chan'. Seeing as he protected her like any older brother would. The blonde found it rather arousing when she called him that now that they were older. He assumed it was because he loved his Kaa-chan, Nee-chan and Oba-san.

Off his back, she gave her Onii-chan a big smile. "Hi Onii-chan, Mira-chan. You know it's rude to ignore you little sister, Onii-chan." Mio chastised her brother figure with a pout and playful poke to his chest.

Chuckling, he patted her head. "Sorry, sorry, Mio-chan. What's going on?" Naruto asked after ending the head petting, much to Mio's displeasure. "Nothing much, Onii-chan. Swim club is going good." Mio told her older brother figure/crush. The crimson-haired beauty was the ace of the swim club, as coach Harribel often said.

"That's good to hear. Can't wait to see your next competition." Naruto said with a smile. He loved watching his little sister figure doing what she loved. It also wasn't bad that she looked very sexy in her uniform along with the coach being a total babe. "Well, it's this weekend." Mio reminded her crush.

 **~Later~**

Class was boring as usual, for Naruto. While he was happy he had Mikoto-chan as a teacher, the lessons were dull, and he was close to falling asleep. That sleepiness was knocked when he felt a poke at his side. Turning, he gave a mock glare at the culprit. "Knock it off, Mira-chan." He told his beautiful seat neighbor.

Giggling softly, she gave him a sly wink. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't about to pass out." Mira pointed out before turning back to the board. Subtly glancing at her love, she saw he was glancing at her too. Getting a devious idea, to get him back for not agreeing to met with her at her house and eventually rock her world, the white-haired beauty 'accidentally' dropped her pencil.

Naruto gulped silently as he watched Mira bend over to get her pencil. Her large rear end bounced with her movements and he was sure her tits did too. 'God damn! She's got the nicest ass!' The blonde mused to himself as Mira's booty was top shelf. A large blush formed on his face at what he was seeing. She was leaning so far that he got a glimpse of her underwear. It was a slutty black lacy thong that was stuck between those jiggling lower cheeks.

Mira could feel her loves eyes on her and it turned her on something fierce. The large blush and victorious gleam in those beautiful eyes showed it. It took all her power to not just say 'fuck it' and mount him in front of everyone. Wanting to tease him a little more, she shook her ass slightly. Mikoto spotted what Mira was doing and mentally giggled. Kushina had already told Mikoto about Tsukino coming, who knew about the harem and was for it, but didn't tell Mira. They both knew the whitette would make Naruto hard as steel to compensate not getting it.

After minutes of sensual shaking of her ass to him, Mira finally got her pencil and leaned on her desk. Her bosom pressed into the desk, squashing them against the wood. Naruto licked his lips as he watched Mira put the wood against her lips. He'd give anything to have his wood against those lips. And those breasts… 'These ladies are killing me!' Naruto roared in his head as he had to cross his legs so no one saw his ragging boner.

Knowing she got his full attention, Mira upped the anti by sensually rubbing her thigh, passing it off as scratching. The beauty was growing hotter as those intense blue orbs were locked onto her fingers getting closer to her untapped core.

Sweat dripped down his skull as he swallowed the lust down. He thanked the Gods that the bell soon rang. The blonde was happy that he had a free period as, right now, he didn't think he could stay in a class with his problem. Taking a big gulp of breath, he calmed himself before he went insane and fucked the first female he spotted. 'Damn you Mira-chan!' The blonde cursed the whitette for being so sexy and flaunting what she had.

Erection now under control, the blonde walked to his next class with a small smile. the reason for the smile was because of the secret classes after school he had been taking after he had claimed Kushina as his own. 'Hope Kaa-chan will like it.' Naruto hoped.

 **END**

 **Left you guys with a little cliff hanger there!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter, guys. While I wanted to add another scene, I decided to just post it with one lady right now. This is just to show you guys that this story is still on my mind.**

 **Know that the next chapter will be another hot one with four ladies (I hope).**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
